MI HOMBRE
by Paula Grandchester
Summary: ¡MI HOMBRE A VUELTO! Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador... Es peligroso. Es enigmático. Es absolutamente adictivo. Es mi hombre. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Esta es una adaptacion de la trilogia "This Man" de Jodie Ellen Malpas.

Los nombres de los personajes que se presentan en esta adaptacion son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi creadoras del anime "Candy Candy".

_**Sinopsis**_

_Tres, dos, uno, cero... ¡Disfruta! Tres... Sé que él no me conviene. Dos... Mi instinto me grita que salga ... Pero si sigue mirándome así... ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero?_

_Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador... Es peligroso. Es enigmático. Es absolutamente adictivo. Es mi hombre.__**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo

de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido

puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

—¡Annie! —grito desesperada. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al

descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla—. ¡Annie!

Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los

bordes de un cuenco de cerámica y Annie aparece al final de la escalera. Me

mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado

últimamente.

—¡Las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche? —pregunto a toda

velocidad.

—Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche. —Pone los

ojos en blanco y ella y la masa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi

coche bajo una pila de revistas del corazón.

—Otra vez jugando al escondite —murmuro para mí misma. Cojo mi

cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y

encuentro a Annie en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios

moldes.

—Tienes que ordenar tu habitación, Candy. Es un maldito desastre —

protesta.

Sí, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en

cuenta que soy diseñadora de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y

organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y meto el

dedo en la masa para tartas de Annie.

—No puedo ser buena en todo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera—.

Además, ¿para qué necesitas el coche? —me pregunta mientras se inclina

para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en

un gesto de concentración.

—Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el

campo. —Meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con

falda lápiz, los pies en los tacones marrón tostado y me miro en el espejo

de pared.

—¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad? —pregunta detrás de mí.

Me atuso la melena larga y rubia unos segundos y la paso de un lado

al otro, pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con unas horquillas. Mis ojos

verde esmeralda parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es

el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Annie, después de haber roto

con Neal. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarias. Mi

hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

—Sí. El campo es territorio de John, no sé por qué me han

encargado esto a mí. —Me aplico brillo en los labios con un pincel, los

junto y los despego con un chasquido—. Una servidora no es partidaria del

estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado. —Le doy a Annie un

beso en la mejilla—. Esto va a dolerme, lo sé. ¡Te quiero!

— Hasta luego. — Annie se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de

trabajo.

—¡No olvides tus modales!

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño Mini hasta mi

oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por qué

cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontrar

aparcamiento.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y

cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como

pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Dario y de Karen de camino a la

mía, y espío a John en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y

veo que hay un paquete para mí.

—Buenos días, flor. —El grave bramido de John me saluda cuando

se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso

—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta? —Acaricio la

lujosa tela.

—Qué maravilla. —Finge interés—. No dejes que Samantha lo vea. Acabo

de liquidar casi todos mis bienes para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

—Vaya. —Pongo cara comprensiva—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Karen tiene el día libre y Darío está en plena pesadilla con el señor

y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, Paty y yo, flor. —Saca su peine del

bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por el casquete oscuro.

—A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión —le recuerdo. No puede

haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio—.

¿Por qué yo, John? —Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una

finca rural y no estoy segura de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y

lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien

claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector más

moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y

John y Darío, especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos.

Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí

sola, contrataron a Karen.

—Será porque preguntaron por ti, flor. —Se pone de pie y mi mesa

vuelve a protestar con un crujido. John hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo

una mueca de dolor. Tiene que perder peso o dejar de sentarse en mi mesa.

No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces ¿preguntaron por mí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? En mi

portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en

absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Deberían ir John o Darío.

—Ah, la inauguración del Lusso. — John se guarda el peine—. El

promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has

hecho un trabajo asombroso, Candy. —Las cejas de John asienten junto

con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Estoy más que orgullosa de mí misma y de mi trabajo en

el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde

los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es

el mundo de los _superricos_.

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere:

lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte

en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque.

El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han

vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es más bien para

presumir.

—He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en

cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado. —Paso las páginas de la agenda

hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

—Buena chica. Le he dicho a Karen que esté allí a las cinco. Es su

primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré

a las siete, con Darío.

—De acuerdo.

Jonh regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los

mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo.

A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta

del despacho de Jonh. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

—Me voy —le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que

me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Paty peleándose con la fotocopiadora

—. Hasta luego, Paty.

—Adiós, Ava —me responde, pero está demasiado ocupada sacando

el papel atascado como para mirarme. La chica es un desastre.

Salgo a la luz del sol de mayo y camino hacia mi coche. Los viernes a

media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la

ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo

es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un

camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que

haya visto jamás.

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: «La Mansión.»

«¡Madre mía!» Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las

puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de

varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de

árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas.

Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un

momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

—Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático. —Casi doy un

salto del susto cuando la vibración de una voz grave me llega de ninguna

parte y rompe el silencio del campo.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy sola.

—¿Hola?

—Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático

un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba

conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

—Candice White, de Rococo Union.

—Lo sé.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara

instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno

rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

—Dame un respiro —murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto

al interior del Mini y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de

preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que,

claramente, ese cretino tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me

apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de

campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el

sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos

adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes,

dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo

que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro

en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro

boquiabierta la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda la

atención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía más aprensión. Cada

minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras —con adornos de oro pulido— están flanqueadas

por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La

estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra

caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro

del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es

todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para

salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del

Mini, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que

tiene que haber un error. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene

aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le

pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es imposible

imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de

ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas

ellas. Me siento tentada a llamar a Jonh para comprobar que me ha dado

la dirección correcta, pero en las puertas ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que

el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba

esperando.

Mientras sopeso el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y

aparece el hombre negro más grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina

tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un

pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro —seguro que hecho a medida,

porque no tiene una talla normal—, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la

sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de

sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de

quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca

me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de

pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonta. De repente me preocupa

haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en

mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el

bolso nuevo.

—¿La señorita White? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de

saludo nervioso.

—Hola —susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siento en realidad.

—Por aquí —dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un

movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la

mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y

amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las

puertas. Cojo el bolso, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma

antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la he

dejado en el otro bolso. Sigo adelante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad,

subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme.

Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo

impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la

estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules

profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original,

junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte

impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que

fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando a mi

alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos qué hace allí una diseñadora de

interiores. Jonh me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así

que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso

fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La

decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado.

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandullón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis

tacones marrón tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me

conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La

Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo

mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay

camareros sirviendo comida y bebida . Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo comprendo.

Es un hotel, un hotel de campo lujoso. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los

hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar qué

hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un

bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra,

contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha

vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón.

Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en

broma mientras todos se ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me

hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista

atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el taconeo de mis

zapatos se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me

contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de

las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de

verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de

descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y

las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el

cuadro de la estancia.

Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta

zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con

dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina. Me

estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que

ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandullón me conduce por un

pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera.

—El despacho del señor Grandchester —dice como un trueno, y llama a la

puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

—¿El encargado? —pregunto.

—El dueño —responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada—.

Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el grandullón entra en la

habitación que tengo delante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en

acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso

despacho del señor Grandchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Terry, la señorita White, Rococo Union —anuncia el grandullón.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Jack.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta.

Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el inmenso cuerpo del grandullón lo tapa, pero esa

voz áspera y suave hace que me quede helada en el sitio y sin duda no

parece provenir de un «señor de La Mansión» fumador, obeso y que lleva

gabardina.

El grandullón, o Jack, ahora que sé cómo se llama, se aparta y me deja

echarle un primer vistazo al señor Terrence Grandchester.

Ay, Dios mío. El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración

alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareada y mi boca

ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me

quedo ahí parada, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras él, a su vez, me

mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado de piedra, pero verlo... En fin, me he

quedado estupefacta, temblorosa e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone

completamente en pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero

conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax.

Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina despacio hacia mí. Es entonces

cuando recibo el verdadero impacto. Trago saliva. Este hombre es tan…

perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso. Tiene el cabello castaño y da la

sensación de que haya intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya

desistido. Sus ojos son azul zafiro, brillantes y demasiado

intensos, y la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar

los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo. Está ligeramente bronceado y tiene el

punto justo de... Ay, Dios mío, es devastador. ¿El señor de La Mansión?

—Señorita White. —Su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que

mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los

hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi

mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. Noto los latidos de mi corazón

en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de

negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo.¡ No doy una!.

—Es un placer —me susurra al oído, lo cual sólo sirve para hacerme

emitir un pequeño gemido.

Sé que nota lo tensa que estoy —no es difícil, me he quedado rígida

—, porque afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me

mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta con una de las comisuras de los

labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le

cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que

todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y el

grandullón? Miro alrededor y lo veo inmóvil, con las gafas todavía puestas,

pero sé que me está mirando a los ojos. Me doy una patada mental y

retrocedo un paso, lejos de Grandchester y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las

manos a los costados.

—Hola —carraspeo para aclararme la garganta—. Candice. Me llamo

Candice. —Le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no

tuviera claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha...

Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía

con firmeza. Saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble

rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos, sorprendidos.

—Candice. —Prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a

todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería dejar de hablar, de

inmediato.

—Sí, Candice —le confirmo. Ahora es él quien parece haberse retirado a

su Nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que

me está subiendo la temperatura.

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos en los

bolsillos del pantalón, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás.

—Gracias, Jack. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza al grandullón, que le

devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza sus rasgos duros. Luego se

marcha.

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y

prácticamente inútil.

Señala hacia dos sillones de cuero marrón situados uno frente a otro

en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

—Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? —

Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas

de licor alineadas encima. Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es

mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observo que se queda

junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y

mirarme expectante.

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no

me salen las palabras.

—¿Agua? —pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su

boca.

«Por Dios, no me mires.»

—Por favor. —Me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca.

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera integrada y regresa hacia mí.

Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me

lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

—¿Candy? —Su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea.

—¿Sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo.

—¿Vaso?

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrío. Debe de pensar que no soy nada

profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y mi

teléfono del bolso y los coloco en la mesa que tengo delante.

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Venga, mujer, ¡tranquilízate! Finjo tomar notas cuando se acerca y

coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el

otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un

tobillo descansa sobre el muslo. Se recuesta contra el respaldo. Se está

poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre los dos grita mientras

escribo cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a

aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas

habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la

vista y dar señales de que he oído sus palabras. Sonríe. Me derrito.

Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para

acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para

inclinarme y servirme un poco más de agua en el vaso. Me está costando

dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro.

Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

—Supongo que debería contarme por qué estoy aquí. —¡Puedo

hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras cojo el vaso de la mesita.

—Ah —dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así,

sigue siendo guapísimo.

—¿Pidió que viniera yo en concreto? —lo presiono.

—Sí —se limita a responder. Vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la

mirada.

Bebo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la

garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Puedes. —Descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la

mesita y apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más. ¿No

va a continuar la frase?

—Vale. —Me cuesta mantener el contacto visual—. ¿Por qué?

—He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Pues para diseñar. —Se echa a reír y me siento estúpida y también

algo molesta. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¿Diseñar el qué? —pregunto—. Por lo que he visto, todo está más

bien perfecto. —Estoy segura de que no quiere que modernice este lugar

tan encantador. Quizá no sea mi fuerte, pero reconozco las cosas con clase

cuando las veo.

—Gracias —dice con suavidad—. ¿Has traído tu portafolio?

—Por supuesto —contesto mientras alcanzo mi bolso. Por qué quiere

verlo es algo que no entiendo. No contiene nada que se parezca a este

lugar. Lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia

sí, pero —¡horror!— se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y

sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado. Jesús.

Huele a gloria bendita (a agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la

respiración.

—Eres muy joven para ser una diseñadora consumada —reflexiona

mientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi portafolio.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que John me dio vía libre en

la expansión de su negocio. En cuatro años he dejado la universidad, he

conseguido trabajo en una empresa de diseño de interiores consolidada —

que tenía estabilidad económica, pero que carecía de un enfoque fresco en

nuevas tendencias— y además me he labrado un nombre en la profesión.

He tenido suerte y agradezco la confianza de John en mis habilidades.

Eso, sumado a mi trabajo en el Lusso, es por lo que estoy donde estoy a los

veintiséis años.

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oro

y grafito le adorna la muñeca.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —digo sin pensar. Madre mía. Mi cerebro es un

huevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo

chillón. Debería mantener la boca cerrada. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido

eso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes abrasan los míos.

—Veintiuno —responde con cara de póquer.

Me río burlona y él arquea unas cejas inquisitivas.

—Lo siento —murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone

nerviosa. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de

nuevo al portafolio y empieza a pasar las páginas otra vez. Mantiene la

mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa.

No veo ningún anillo. ¿No está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Esto me gusta mucho —dice al tiempo que señala una fotografía

del Lusso.

—No estoy segura de que lo que hice en el Lusso funcione aquí —

digo con calma. Es demasiado moderno; muy lujoso, pero demasiado

moderno.

Alza la vista hacia mí.

—Tienes razón, sólo digo... que me gusta mucho.

—Gracias. —Siento que me suben los colores mientras me estudia

atentamente antes de volver a mi portafolio.

Cojo el agua y resisto la tentación de ponerme el vaso en la frente

para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo, embutido en los

pantalones, roza mi rodilla desnuda. Cambio de postura rápidamente para

romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo que en las comisuras de

sus labios se está dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está

haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Dónde está el servicio? —pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso

encima de la mesa.

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar.

—Cruzando el salón de verano a la izquierda —dice con una sonrisa.

Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me

dice que es consciente de ello. Apuesto a que las mujeres siempre

reaccionan así con él.

—Gracias. —Me pongo de lado para poder pasar por el hueco que hay

entre el sofá y la mesita, pero se convierte en el más difícil todavía cuando

él no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que

rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy

lejos de su cuerpo.

Avanzo hacia la puerta. Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento

como si me agujerease el vestido con su fuego. Giro el cuello a un lado y a

otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que me eriza la nuca.

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo antes de

cruzar el salón de verano y tropezar con unos baños ridículamente pijos.

Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo.

—Por Dios, Candice, ¡contrólate! —le gruño a mi reflejo.

—Ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que

juguetea con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño. No sé qué decir, pero

acaba de confirmar lo que yo ya sospechaba: produce este efecto en todas

las mujeres. Cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no consigo decir nada apropiado,

me limito a sonreír.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan

aturdida. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tuviera tanto calor y no

estuviese tan nerviosa, me sentiría avergonzada por lo evidente de mi

estado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nerviosa, así que me olvido de la

humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas

con jabón Noble Isle. Debería haberme traído el bolso. Me vendría bien un

poco de hidratante para los labios. Sigo teniendo la boca seca y eso hace que

mis labios se resientan.

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí fuera, que me den los detalles y

largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzada de

mí misma. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al

despacho del señor Grandchester. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este

hombre; me afecta demasiado.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá

mirando mi portafolio.

Alza la vista y sonríe. Ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad.

Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi

inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su

presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa

ignorando el hecho de que Grandchester sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la

mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él,

pero no lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondo sin más. Lo sabe—. ¿Quiere mostrarme dónde se

encuentra el futuro proyecto para que podamos hablar de los pormenores?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora sólo debo seguir el

protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero

tampoco puedo marcharme así como así, por muy tentador que sea.

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia.

—Claro.

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el

móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las meto en el bolso y sigo su gesto, que me

indica el camino.

Me adelanta rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me hace una reverencia

galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. Le sonrío con educación,

a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia el

salón de verano. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para

guiarme.

¿A qué está jugando? Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorarlo, pero

tendría que estar muerta para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en

mí. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo —seguro que le está calentando

la mano a través del vestido—, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar

me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas.

Soy patética, y es más que evidente que Grandchester está disfrutando con las

reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de parecerle muy entretenida.

Enfadada conmigo misma, camino un poco más de prisa para romper

el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a

un punto en el que hay dos rutas posibles.

Me alcanza y señala el exterior, el césped de las canchas de tenis.

—¿Sabes jugar?

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incómoda.

—No. —Suelo correr y poco más. Dame un bate, una raqueta o una

pelota y ya verás la que lío. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios

forman una sonrisa que resalta el verde de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas

pestañas. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, admirada ante este hombre glorioso.

—¿Y usted? —pregunto.

Continúa por el recibidor y yo lo sigo.

—No me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los

deportes extremos.

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que

son demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

—_Snowboard_, sobre todo. Pero he probado el _rafting _en aguas rápidas,

el _puenting _y el paracaidismo. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina. Me gusta

sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas. —Me observa mientras habla y

siento que me está analizando. Tendrían que anestesiarme para que yo me

atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero

salir a correr de vez en cuando.

—Extremos —digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad

desconozco.

—Muy extremos —confirma en voz baja. La respiración se me

acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser

tan patética.

—¿Seguimos? —pregunta. Percibo la sorna que tiñe su voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada verde.

—Sí, por favor.

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así. Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina

hacia el bar. Saluda a los hombres que he visto antes, dándoles palmaditas

en los hombros. La mujer ya no está. Los dos clientes del bar son muy

atractivos, jóvenes —probablemente aún no hayan cumplido los treinta— y

están sentados en los taburetes mientras beben botellines de cerveza.

—Chicos, les presento a Candice. Candice, éstos son Archie Cornwell y Antony Brower.

—Buenas tardes —dice Antony con voz cansada. Parece un poco triste.

Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los tipos tiernos) y su carácter me dicen

que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de

negocios. Lleva el pelo rubio peinado a la perfección, el traje impoluto y

hace gala de una mirada astuta.

—Hola —sonrío educadamente.

—Bienvenida a la catedral del placer —ríe Archie al tiempo que levanta

el botellín—. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Veo que Grandchester sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

Archie sonríe. Es el polo opuesto a Antony: informal y relajado, con unos

vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de Superdry y unas Converse. Tiene un

rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que lo favorece. Sus

ojos amielados brillan, cosa que lo hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el

pelo a la altura de los hombros y hecho un desastre.

—No, gracias —contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Grandchester.

—¿Terry?

—No, gracias. Le estoy enseñando a Candy la ampliación. Va a

encargarse del interiorismo —dice sonriéndome.

Me río por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se

está precipitando un poco, ¿no? Todavía no hemos hablado de las tarifas,

de lo que quiere, ni de nada.

—Ya era hora. Nunca hay habitaciones libres —gruñe Antony pegado a

su botellín. ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de este sitio?

—¿Qué tal el _snowboard _en Cortina, amigo mío? —pregunta Archie.

Grandchester se sienta en un taburete.

—Alucinante. La forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante

a su estilo de vida relajado. —Esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa

de verdad desde que lo conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante. Este hombre

es un dios—. Me levantaba tarde, encontraba una buena montaña, bajaba

las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y,

al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. —Está hablando con todos pero me mira

a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa.

No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Se le da bien? —pregunto, porque es lo único que se me ocurre.

Imagino que todo se le da bien.

—Muy bien —confirma. Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por

unos segundos, nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Soy la primera en apartarla.

—¿Continuamos? —pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señalar la

salida.—

Sí. —Sonrío. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que he venido aquí a

trabajar. Lo único que he conseguido hasta el momento es un sofocón y una

lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance.

Desde el momento en que he atravesado las puertas he sabido que no

iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de

los cuatro años que llevo visitando a gente en sus casas, sus lugares de

trabajo y en edificios de nueva construcción, nunca me he topado con un

Terrence Granchester.

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda, tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una

sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mí antes de continuar con su

conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al

recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. Tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro

los ojos y rezo una plegaria a Dios para que me saque pronto de ésta y, al

menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y

estimula mis sentidos en un millón de direcciones distintas.

—Y ahora, la atracción principal. —Empieza a subir la amplia

escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva a una zona

muy espaciosa—. Éstas son las habitaciones privadas —dice señalando

varias puertas.

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es

posible que tenga los andares más sexys que jamás haya tenido el

privilegio de ver. Cuando consigo apartar los ojos de su culo perfecto veo

que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras

habitaciones Avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso

superior.

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriera y un arco que conduce

a otra ala.

—Ésta es la ampliación. —Me guía por una nueva ala de la mansión

—. Aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda —añade, y se detiene en la entrada de

un pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más.

—¿Es todo nuevo? —pregunto.

—Sí. De momento son cascarones vacíos, pero estoy seguro de que le

pondrás remedio. Te las enseñaré.

Me deja más que asombrada cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mí

por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta. ¡Qué inapropiado!

Todavía le suda la mano y estoy segura de que la mía tiembla entre sus

dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en

lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y

hace que me estremezca.

Abre las puertas y me mete en una habitación recién enlucida. Es

enorme, y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quienquiera

que la construyese hizo un trabajo excelente.

—¿Son todas tan grandes? —pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que

me suelta la mano. ¿Se comporta así con todas las mujeres? Es

desconcertante.

—Sí.

Me dirijo hacia al centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi

alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Veo que hay otra puerta.

—¿Tiene baño? —Mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entro.

—Sí.

Las habitaciones son enormes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta

cómo suelen ser en los hoteles. Podrían hacerse muchas cosas. Me sentiría

muy emocionada si no estuviese tan preocupada por lo que se espera de mí.

Esto no es el Lusso. Salgo del cuarto de baño y encuentro a Granchester apoyado

en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los párpados caídos y los ojos

oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena

que el diseño tradicional no tenga cabida en mi historia como diseñadora.

No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—No estoy segura de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —

Sueno apesadumbrada. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder

controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos azul que atacan mis

defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

—Creo que tienes lo que quiero —dice en voz baja.

«¡Mi madre!»

—Lo mío siempre ha sido el lujo moderno. —Echo otro vistazo a la

habitación y, despacio, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él—. Estoy

segura de que quedará más satisfecho con Patrick o con Tom. Ellos se

encargan de nuestros proyectos de época.

Reflexiona sobre lo que he dicho durante un segundo, hace de nuevo

ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los

omoplatos.

—Pero te quiero a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes pinta de ser muy buena.

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus

palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como

diseñadora o a otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es a la otra

cosa. Está demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Especificaciones? —pregunto. De nuevo, no se me ocurre otra

cosa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

Una sonrisa juguetea en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sensual, íntimo, lujoso, estimulante, reconstituyente... —Hace una

pausa para valorar mi reacción.

Frunzo el ceño. No es lo habitual. No ha mencionado ni relajante, ni

funcional, ni práctico.

—Vale. ¿Hay algo en particular que deba incluir? —vuelvo a

preguntar. ¿Por qué me molesto en averiguar las respuestas?

—Una cama grande y muchas aplicaciones de pared —contesta de una

tirada.—

¿Qué clase de aplicaciones?

—Grandes, de madera. Ah, la iluminación tiene que ser la adecuada.

—¿La adecuada para qué? —No puedo evitar el tono de confusión.

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes.

—Para las especificaciones, claro.

Ay, Dios, debe de estar pensando que soy una lerda.

—Sí, claro. —Levanto la vista y veo que unas vigas robustas cruzan el

techo. El edificio es nuevo pero no son vigas falsas—. ¿Las hay en todas

las habitaciones?

Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, son esenciales. —Su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy segura

de poder aguantar mucho más.

Cojo el cuaderno de especificaciones del cliente y empiezo a tomar

notas.—

¿Hay algún color en particular que deba incluir o evitar?

—No, puedes volverte loca.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Perdone?

Sonríe.

—Que hagas lo que quieras.

Ah, bueno, no voy a volverme loca con nada porque no va a volver a

verme por aquí. Pero debería conseguir la máxima información para poder

pasársela a John o a Darío con al menos un mínimo de datos.

—Ha mencionado una cama grande. ¿De algún tipo en particular? —

pregunto intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

—No. Sólo que sea muy grande.

Flaqueo a mitad de la nota, levanto la vista y veo que me está

observando. Me siento idiota porque me pone muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de los tejidos?

—Sí, muchos tejidos. —Empieza a caminar hacia mí—. Me gusta tu

vestido —susurra.

Mierda, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

—Gracias —digo con un gritito agudo mientras voy de camino a la

puerta—. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. —No es verdad, pero no puedo

quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nubla los sentidos—.

Prepararé algunos bocetos. —Salgo al pasillo y voy directa al comienzo de

la escalera.

Maldita sea, cuando me he despertado esta mañana esto era lo último

que me esperaba. Una mansión de campo pija —con un dueño guapísimo

como colofón— no forma parte de mi rutina diaria.

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la bajo a una velocidad estúpida,

teniendo en cuenta los altísimos tacones marrón tostado que llevo puestos.

Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos he

llegado aquí.

—Espero noticias tuyas, Candy. —Su voz ronca me recorre el cuerpo.

Grandchester me alcanza al final de la escalera y me tiende la mano. La acepto por

temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y vuelva a ponerme los labios

encima.

—Tiene un hotel encantador —digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a

desear que el contenido de mi bolso consistiera en unas bragas limpias, una

venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso habría

estado más preparada.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en la suya y, lentamente, la

aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me

tense de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo un hotel encantador —repite pensativo. La corriente se

convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me

mira inquisitivo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Candy. De verdad. —Hace

énfasis en «De verdad».

—Lo mismo digo —susurro.

Veo que su mirada se clava en mí durante un instante y empieza a

mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del

recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y la estudia

un momento antes de ofrecérmela.

—Elegancia sencilla —dice con suavidad.

No sé por qué, quizá porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo.

—Gracias.

Se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo y me observa de cerca.

—De nada. —Su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios. Retrocedo

unos pasos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —Una mujer sale del bar y se acerca a Grandchester.

Es atractiva: rubia, de estatura media, con el pelo escalado y labios rojos y

carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla—. ¿Estás listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que

quizá sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perpleja, porque él no me quita

los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. Ella se da la

vuelta para ver qué le está robando su atención y me mira con recelo. Me

cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre al que está

abrazando.

—¿Y tú eres...? —ronronea.

Cambio de postura, incómoda. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado

haciendo una travesura.

Bueno, es que me han pillado. He tenido reacciones extremadamente

indeseadas hacia su novio.

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrío con dulzura.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós. —Me doy la vuelta y prácticamente salgo

corriendo hacia la puerta y escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche,

dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el

aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para

normalizar la respiración.

Voy a tener que pasarle el proyecto a Darío. Me echo a reír, es una idea

estúpida. Darío es gay. Grandchester le afectará tanto como a mí. A pesar de que

está pillado, sigo sin poder trabajar con él. Sacudo la cabeza, incrédula, y

arranco el coche.

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro cómo la imponente

mansión se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo

alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, está Terrence Grandchester.

—¡Has vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte —exclama Annie sin

levantar la vista de la figura de los novios que está colocando sobre la tarta

de bodas que debe decorar. Tiene la lengua fuera, apoyada sobre el labio

inferior. Me hace sonreír—. ¿Te apetece salir? —Sigue sin mirarme.

Es algo bueno. Estoy segura de que mi cara me delataría si intentara

fingir que no pasa nada. Todavía estoy alterada por mi cita del mediodía

con cierto señor de La Mansión. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir.

—¿Y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? —Tengo que intentarlo. Sé

que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podré

ponerme el pijama y relajarme. Después del día que he tenido, mi mente va

a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no he podido

concentrarme en todo el día.

—Perfecto. Termino la tarta y soy toda tuya. —Le da la vuelta al

pastel de fruta sobre el pedestal y echa unas gotas de pegamento

comestible en la cobertura—. ¿Qué tal el día en el campo?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo? Esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha

resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su

tacto me convirtió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo

a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso, contesto:

—Interesante.

Levanta la vista.

—Cuenta —me responde. Le brillan los ojos y se inclina de nuevo

sobre la tarta, con la lengua fuera otra vez.

—No era lo que me esperaba. —Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del

vestido azul marino para intentar restarle importancia.

—No me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime qué te has encontrado. —

Ha dejado de intentar colocar a los novios en lo alto de la tarta. En vez de

eso, me mira fijamente. Tiene cobertura en la punta de la nariz, pero la

ignoro.—

El dueño. —Me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi

cinturón marrón tostado.

—¿El dueño? —pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

—Sí, Terrence Grandchester, el dueño. —Me quito más pelusas imaginarias del

vestido.

—Terrence Grandchester, el dueño. —Me imita, y a continuación hace un gesto

hacia uno de los sillones semicirculares de su taller—. ¡Siéntate! ¿Por qué

intentas parecer tan tranquila? No engañas a nadie. Tienes las mejillas del

color de esa cobertura. —Señala una tarta con forma de camión de

bombero que hay en la estantería de metal—. ¿Por qué el dueño, Terrence

Grandchester, no era como esperabas?

«¡Porque estaba muy bueno!» Me dejo caer en el sillón con el bolso

en el regazo mientras Annie, de pie, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano

con el mango de una espátula. Al final, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de

enfrente.

—Cuéntame —me presiona. Sabe que tengo algo que contar.

Me encojo de hombros.

—El hombre es atractivo y lo sabe. —Los ojos se le iluminan y los

golpes de la espátula se tornan cada vez más rápidos. Quiere más drama.

Le encanta. Cuando Neal y yo rompimos, fue la primera en aparecer para

ver el espectáculo en calidad de amiga. No tenía por qué haberse

molestado. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo. Fue una ruptura amistosa y

bastante aburrida. No destrozamos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que

llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta con avidez.

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me tortura haber soltado una pregunta tan

inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No valía la pena ni que me

sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —La mandíbula le llega al regazo.

—Sí. Se me escapó en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me

falló del todo. No me siento orgullosa —murmuro—. He quedado como

una idiota, Annie. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero éste... En

fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¡Candy, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! —Se recuesta con

brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cobertura de la espátula.

—Sí, por favor —gruño, y estiro la mano hacia ella. Me pasa la

espátula y empiezo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Annie y

sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y masa para tartas. No

puede decirse que la ruptura me haya quitado el apetito—. Estaba muy

seguro de sí mismo —digo entre lametones.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ese hombre sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. Seguro que

daba pena verme. Ha sido patético.

—¿Tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Exageradamente patético.

—Seguro que no vale nada en la cama —musita Annie—. Todos los

guapos son así. ¿Y las especificaciones?

—Una ampliación de diez dormitorios. Pensaba que iba a una

mansión de campo, pero es un superhotel pijo con _spa_. La Mansión. ¿Lo

conoces?

Annie pone cara de no tener ni idea.

—No —responde, y se levanta para apagar el horno—. ¿Puedo ir

contigo la próxima vez?

—No. No pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia

y no puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no después del numerito de hoy. —

Me levanto del sillón y tiro la espátula al cuenco vacío—. Se lo he pasado

a John. ¿Y el vino?

—En la nevera.

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. Dejo el bolso en la

cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le

doy vueltas entre los dedos; luego la tiro a la papelera. Olvidado...

Ya con la ropa cómoda, meto en el reproductor de DVD la última

novedad del videoclub, salto al sofá con Annie e intento concentrarme en la

película.

Es imposible. Mi mente está invadida por las imágenes de

un hombre de ojos azules, castaño, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos

andares para babear y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormida con

las palabras «Pero te quiero a ti» rebotando en mi cabeza. No tan

olvidado...

**Nota: Ñiñas he vuelto, tuve un enorme problema, fanfiction me cancelo la cuenta por un tiempo debido a que en la historia se hace mención de cantantes y títulos de canciones, mas ya estoy trabajando en ello…**

**A pesar de que me encantaría seguir actualizando esta historia para todas ustedes, puede que algunas ya no estén interesadas, si es así me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, dado que yo comence a subir esta historia con el objetivo de que mas personas conocieran esta hermosisima historia, (mi favorita), la cual a mi consideracion no tiene el numero de seguidoras que realmente se merece, mas pues ustedes son las que mandan si no desean que continue yo me retiro, por favor haganme saber su desicion por medio de los comentarios.**

**Bss... Paula Grandchester. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de dos reuniones de seguimiento con clientes y de parar en la

nueva casa del señor Muller en Holland Park para dejarle unas cuantas

muestras, estoy de vuelta en la oficina escuchando cómo John se queja

de Samantha. Es lo habitual los lunes por la mañana después de que haya

soportado todo el fin de semana con su mujer y lejos de la oficina. La

verdad es que no sé cómo el pobre hombre la aguanta.

Darío entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de inmediato sé que ha

ligado durante el fin de semana.

—Cielo, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos! —Me da un beso sin llegar a

tocarme y se vuelve hacia John, que se protege con las manos en un

gesto que dice: «¡Ni se te ocurra!» Darío pone los ojos en blanco, sin

ofenderse ni un ápice, y baila hasta llegar a su mesa.

—Buenos días, Darío —lo saludo con alegría.

—Esta mañana ha sido de lo más estresante. El señor y la señora

Baines han cambiado de opinión por enésima vez. He debido cancelar

todos los pedidos y reorganizar a una docena de obreros. —Mueve la

mano, frustrado—. Me han puesto una maldita multa por no colocar la

tarjeta de aparcamiento de residentes y, además, me he enganchado el

jersey nuevo en uno de esos horrendos pasamanos que hay a la salida del

Starbucks. —Se pone a tirar de la lana desgarrada del dobladillo de su

jersey rosa fucsia con cuello en V—. ¡Míralo, mierda! Menos mal que me eche un revolcon , porque si no estaría en el pozo de la desesperación. —Me

sonríe.

Lo sabía.

John se va negando con la cabeza. Todos sus intentos por disminuir

el amaneramiento de Darío hasta niveles más tolerables han fracasado.

Ahora ya se ha rendido.

—¿Una buena noche? —pregunto.

—Maravillosa. He conocido a un hombre divino. Va a llevarme al

Museo de Historia Natural el fin de semana que viene. Es científico.

Somos almas gemelas, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenador personal? —vuelvo a preguntar.

Era su alma gemela de la semana pasada.

—Olvídalo, un desastre. Apareció el viernes en mi apartamento con

una pelicula romanticonay comida india para dos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Me dejas de piedra —me burlo.

—Lo peor. No hace falta que te diga que no voy a volver a verlo. ¿Y

qué hay de ti, cielo? ¿Qué tal ese guapísimo ex novio tuyo? —Me guiña el

ojo. Darío no oculta que Neal lo atrae, cosa que a mí me hace gracia pero

que incomoda a Neal.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo mi ex y sigue siendo hetero.

—Qué lástima. Avísame cuando entre en razón. — Darío se marcha

tranquilamente, retocándose el tupé rubio y perfecto.

—Paty, te mando por correo electrónico la factura por una consulta

de diseño para el señor Grandchester. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se envía hoy

mismo?

—Así lo haré, Candy. ¿Pago a siete días?

—Sí, gracias. —Regreso a mi mesa y continúo casando colores.

Alargo el brazo para tomar el móvil cuando empieza a bailar por mi mesa.

Miro la pantalla y casi me caigo de la silla al ver en ella el nombre de

«Terry». Lo miro durante unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro se repone

del susto y el corazón se me acelera en el pecho. Pero ¿qué demonios...?

Yo no guardé su número, John no me lo dio y, tras pasarle el

proyecto el viernes, ya no lo necesitaba. Decía en serio lo de que no iba a

volver. Y, en cualquier caso, no lo habría grabado con su nombre de pila.

Sostengo el teléfono en la mano, echo un vistazo a la oficina para ver si el

ruido ha llamado la atención de alguno de mis compañeros. No lo ha

hecho. Lo dejo sonar. ¿Qué querrá?

Voy al despacho de John a preguntarle si ha informado al señor Grandchester del cambio de planes, pero entonces vuelve a sonar y me frena en

seco. Respiro hondo y contesto.

Si John no ha hablado aún con él, lo haré yo. Y si no le gusta, mala

suerte. A duras penas he logrado convencerme a mí misma de que le he

pasado el contrato a John porque él es más apto que yo para el proyecto.

Sé muy bien que ésa no es toda la verdad.

—Hola —respondo. Pataleo ligeramente en el suelo porque el saludo

suena un tanto receloso. Quería sonar segura y llena de confianza en mí

misma.

—¿Candy? —Su voz ronca tiene el mismo impacto que el viernes en

mis débiles sentidos, pero al menos por teléfono no puede ver cómo

tiemblo.

—¿Quién es? —Muy bien. Mucho mejor. Profesional y tranquila.

Se ríe y me hace bajar la guardia.

—Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta porque mi nombre aparece

en tu teléfono. —Tierra trágame—. ¿Estás intentando hacerte la

interesante?

¡Será arrogante! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta.

—Metió su teléfono en mi lista de contactos. —Ya lo entiendo.

¿Cuándo lo hizo? Repaso mentalmente nuestra reunión y decido que fue

durante mi visita al baño, porque dejé el portafolio y el móvil en la mesa.

¡No puedo creer que husmeará en mi móvil!

—Necesito poder localizarte.

Oh, no. Está claro que Jonh no se lo ha dicho. De todos modos, uno

no va por ahí tocando móviles ajenos. Que tipo más confianzudo. ¿Y lo de

grabarse como «Terry»? Es un un poquito… muy familiar.

—John debería haber contactado con usted —lo informo con

frialdad—. Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo, pero él estará encantado de

hacerlo.

—John ya ha hablado conmigo —responde. Suspiro de alivio, pero

en seguida frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿por qué me llama?—. Estoy seguro

de que John estará encantado de ayudarme, pero yo no tanto.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Me ha llamado para

decirme que no le gusta? Este hombre se pasa de arrogante. Cierro la boca.

—Siento mucho oírlo. —No parece que lo sienta; parece que estoy

enfadada.

—¿De verdad?

Y vuelve a tomarme por sorpresa. No, no lo siento, pero eso no voy a

decírselo.

—Sí —miento. Quiero añadir que nunca podría trabajar con un idiota

guapo y arrogante como él, pero me contengo. No sería muy profesional.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—No creo que lo sientas, Candy. —Mi nombre suena a terciopelo en sus

labios, y me provoca un estremecimiento familiar. ¿Cómo sabe que no lo

siento?—. Creo que me estás evitando —añade.

Como esto siga así, voy a dislocarme la mandíbula. Provoca

sentimientos nada deseables en mí, y el hecho de saber que tiene una

relación con alguien no ayuda nada.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? —digo con atrevimiento. Eso

debería obligarlo a callar.

—Pues porque te sientes atraída hacia mí.

—¿Perdone? —le espeto. Su soberbia no tiene límites. ¿Es que no

tiene vergüenza? El hecho de que haya dado en el clavo no es relevante.

Habría que estar ciega, sorda y tonta para no sentirse atraída por aquel

hombre. Es la perfección personificada, y está claro que lo sabe.

Suspira.

—He dicho que...

—Ya, le he oído —lo interrumpo—. Es que no puedo creerme que lo

haya dicho. —Me desplomo sobre mi silla.

Nunca he visto nada parecido. Me deja pasmada. ¿El tipo tiene a una

"persona especial" en su vida y está coqueteando por teléfono conmigo?

¡Menudo donjuán! Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación en lo

profesional y colgar cuanto antes.

—Le pido disculpas por no estar disponible para su proyecto —suelto

de un tirón, y cuelgo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono.

Ha sido una falta de educación y nada profesional, pero es tan lanzado

que me ha dejado estupefacta. Cada minuto que transcurre tengo más claro

que pasarle el contrato a John ha sido lo más sensato. Me llega un

mensaje de texto.

"No lo has negado. Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Besos, T"

«¡No mames!» Me llevo la mano a la boca y aprieto con

fuerza para evitar que las palabrotas mentales salgan de mis labios. No, no

lo he negado. ¿Y él se siente atraído por mí? ¿Soy un poco joven para él o

él es demasiado mayor para mí? ¿Besos? Cabrón engreído. No contesto; no

tengo ni idea de cómo responder. En vez de eso, meto el móvil en el bolso

y me voy a comer con Annie.

—¡No mames! —exclama Annie al mirar mi móvil. Su pelo Negrp,

recogido en una cola de caballo, ondea de un lado a otro cuando menea la

cabeza—. ¿Le has contestado? —Me mira expectante.

—Dios, no —me río. ¿Qué me aconsejaría que le dijese? Me tiene

pasmada.

—¿Y tiene novia?

—Sí —asiento al tiempo que enarco las cejas.

Deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Qué pena.

¿Sí? La verdad es que simplifica bastante las cosas. Eso supera sin

duda las reacciones que provoca en mí. Annie es mucho más atrevida que

yo. Le habría contestado algo sorprendente y sugerente, y es probable que

lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Esta chica podría competir con cualquier

devoradora de hombres. Como es muy lanzada, los espanta a casi todos en

la primera cita; sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. El pelo negro y largo de

Annie tiene tanta personalidad como ella. Es una mujer segura de sí misma,

independiente y decidida.

—La verdad es que no —musito, y cojo mi vaso de vino de la hora de

comer para darle un sorbo—. Además, sólo hace cuatro semanas que Neal

y yo hemos roto. No quiero hombres en mi vida, de ninguna clase. —Me

gusta sonar decidida—. Estoy disfrutando de estar soltera y sin compromisos

por primera vez en mi vida —añado. Así es como me siento. Estuve cuatro

años con Neal y, antes de eso, mantuve una relación de tres años con

Ben. —¿Has visto al imbécil? —Kate pone cara de asco cuando menciono

el nombre de mi ex.

No soporta a Neal, y se alegró de que rompiera con él. Que Annie lo

encontrara in fraganti con una compañera de trabajo en un taxi sólo confirmó

lo que yo ya sabía. No sé por qué hice la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando hablé con él, con calma, se deshizo en disculpas y casi se desmaya

cuando le dije que no me importaba. Era verdad, y yo también estaba

sorprendida. La relación se había terminado y él opinaba lo mismo. Todo

fue muy amistoso, para disgusto de Annie. Ella quería vajillas rotas e

intervenciones policiales.

—No —respondo.

—Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe, y entonces

llega la camarera con nuestra comida.

—Voy al tocador. —Me levanto y dejo a Kate comiendo papas fritas

con mayonesa.

Después de entrar en el baño, me miro al espejo, me retoco el brillo de

labios y me atuso el pelo.

Hoy se está portando bien, así que lo llevo suelto sobre los hombros.

Me aliso los pantalones capri negros y me quito un par de pelos de la blusa

de color crema. El teléfono suena cuando voy de camino al bar. Lo saco de

bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es él otra vez. Probablemente

se esté preguntando dónde está mi respuesta a su nada apropiado mensaje

de texto. No voy a entrar en ese juego.

—Rechazar —le digo al teléfono. Aprieto con decisión el botón rojo y

vuelvo a guardarlo en el bolso mientras avanzo por el pasillo—. Uy, lo

siento mucho —farfullo al darme estamparme contra un tórax.

Es un torso firme, y el embriagador perfume a agua fresca que me

inunda me resulta muy familiar. Mis piernas se niegan a moverse y no sé

qué voy a ver si levanto la vista. Sus brazos ya están alrededor de mi

cintura, sujetándome, y mis ojos quedan a la altura de la parte superior de

su pecho.

Veo cómo le late el corazón a través de la camisa.

—¿Rechazar? —dice en voz baja—. Eso me ha dolido.

Me aparto de su abrazo e intento recobrar la compostura. Está

impresionante, con un traje gris y una camisa blanca y planchada.

Mi incapacidad para apartar la vista de su pecho por miedo a quedar

hipnotizada por sus potentes ojos azules hace que me entre la risa.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Sospecho que frunce el

ceño ante mis carcajadas, aunque, como me niego a mirarlo, no puedo

confirmarlo.

—Lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba. —Lo rodeo, pero me toma

del codo y detiene mi huida.

—Antes de irte, dime una cosa, Candy. —Su voz despierta mis sentidos

y mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo esbelto hasta que nuestras miradas se

encuentran. Está serio, pero sigue siendo impresionante—. ¿Cuánto crees

que vas a gritar cuando te folle?

«¿QUÉ?»

—¿Perdone? —consigo espetarle pese a que mi lengua parece de

trapo. Medio sonríe ante mi sorpresa. Me levanta la barbilla con el índice y

la empuja hacia arriba para cerrar mi boca.

—Piénsalo. —Me suelta el codo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a mi mesa con el

paso más firme que mis temblorosas piernas me permiten. ¿Lo he oído

bien? Me siento en la silla y me bebo todo el vino intentando humedecer

mi boca seca.

Cuando miro a Annie, está boquiabierta. Sobre su lengua veo los trozos

a medio masticar de papas fritas y de pan. No es nada bonito.

—¿Quién es ése? —balbucea con la boca llena.

—¿Quién? —Miro alrededor haciéndome la loca.

—Ése. —Annie señala con el tenedor—. ¡Mira!

—Lo he visto, pero no lo conozco —respondo molesta.

«¡Déjalo ya!»

—Viene hacia aquí. ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Mierda, está

buenísimo. —Me mira. Me encojo de hombros.

Vete, por favor. Vete. ¡Vete! Cojo un solitario trozo de lechuga de mi

sándwich de tocino ahumado, lechuga y tomate y empiezo a mordisquear los bordes.

Me pongo tensa y sé que se está acercando porque Annie levanta la vista

para adaptarla a su altura. ¡Ojalá cerrara la boca de una vez!

—Señoritas. —Su voz grave y profunda me hace cosquillas en la piel.

Y no me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

—Hola —escupe Annie, y mastica a toda velocidad para librar a su

boca de la obstrucción que le impide hablar.

—¿Candy? —me saluda. Muevo mi hoja de lechuga en dirección a él

para indicarle que sé que está ahí sin tener que mirarlo. Se ríe un poco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas a

mi lado, pero aun así me niego a mirarlo. Apoya un brazo en la mesa y

oigo a Annie toser y escupir los restos de comida.

—Así está mejor —dice. Puedo sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

De mala gana, levanto la vista y bajo las pestañas veo que Annie me

está mirando boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos y en plan: «¡Sigue

aquí! ¡Habla con él, idiota!» No se me ocurre nada que decir. Este hombre

me ha dejado inútil otra vez.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—Soy Terrence Granchester, encantado de conocerte. —Tiende la mano hacia el

otro lado de la mesa.

Annie la toma encantada.

—¿Terrence? —farfulla—. ¡Ah, Terry! —Me mira de forma acusadora—.

Yo soy Annie. Candy me ha dicho que tienes un lujoso hotel.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

—¿Me ha mencionado? —pregunta con suavidad. No tengo que

mirarlo para saber que ha puesto cara de engreído satisfecho ante la noticia

—. Me gustaría saber qué más te habrá dicho.

—Nada. Solo eso… —dice Kate intentando arreglarlo, pero ya es

demasiado tarde para retractarse de la última frase. Le lanzo mi peor

mirada asesina.

—¿Solo eso… eh? —contraataca él.

—Sí, solo eso —sostiene Kate.

Harta del pequeño complot con el que los dos parecen estar

disfrutando, me hago cargo de la situación y lo miro.

—Ha sido agradable volver a verlo. Adiós.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de inmediato y sus ojos azules, con los

párpados pesados, oscuros y exigentes, acaban conmigo. Siento su

respiración vacilante y aparto la mirada de la suya, pero sólo para llevarla

a su boca. Tiene los labios húmedos, entreabiertos, y, lentamente, saca un

poco la lengua y se la pasa muy despacio por el labio inferior. No puedo

dejar de mirarlo. Sin que nadie se lo ordene, mi lengua responde con una

feliz expedición por mi labio inferior. Traiciona mis intentos por aparentar

frialdad, como si aquello no me afectara... Pero más bien ocurre todo lo

contrario.

Esto es una locura. Esto... lo que sea que es... es una locura. Tiene

demasiada confianza en sí mismo y es un arrogante, pero probablemente

tenga motivos para serlo. Deseo desesperadamente que este hombre deje de

afectarme.

—¿Agradable? —Se inclina hacia adelante, me coge el muslo y la

lava líquida me inunda las ingles. Muevo las piernas y junto los muslos

para controlar la pulsación que amenaza con convertirse en una palpitación

tremenda—. Se me ocurren muchas palabras, Candy. «Agradable» no es una

de ellas. Te dejo para que medites sobre mi pregunta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Trago saliva cuando se inclina hacia mí a media

altura y me posa los labios húmedos en la mejilla prolongando el beso toda

una eternidad. Aprieto los dientes intentando no volverme hacia él.

—Hasta pronto —susurra. Es una promesa. Suelta mi muslo tenso y se

levanta—. Encantado de conocerte, Annie.

—Mmm, lo mismo digo —responde pensativa.

Se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Ay, Dios, camina con

decisión y es de lo más sexy. Cierro los ojos para recuperar mis

habilidades mentales, que ahora mismo están hechas pedazos por el suelo

del bar. No tiene remedio. Me vuelvo hacia Annie y me encuentro con unos

acusadores ojos azules abiertos como platos y que me miran como si me

hubieran salido colmillos.

Las cejas le llegan a la línea de nacimiento del pelo.

—Mierda, eso ha sido intenso —escupe hacia mi lado de la mesa.

—¿Tú crees? —Empiezo a juguetear con mi sándwich por el plato.

—Corta el rollo del bla-bla-bla ahora mismo o te clavo el tenedor. ¿Sobre qué pregunta tienes

que meditar? —Su tono es fiero.

—No lo sé. —Me la quito de encima—. Es atractivo, arrogante y tiene

novia. —Le doy datos vagos.

Annie suelta un silbido largo y amplificado.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había oído hablar de ello, pero

nunca lo había presenciado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le espeto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa, muy seria.

—¡Candy, la tensión sexual entre ese hombre y tú era tan fuerte que

hasta yo me he puesto con ganas! —ríe—. Te desea con ganas. No podría

haberlo dejado más claro ni aunque te hubiera abierto de piernas sobre la

mesa de billar. —Señala con el dedo, y voy yo y miro.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas —resoplo. Sé que no se inventa nada,

pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

—He visto el mensaje de texto y ahora al hombre en carne y hueso.

Está muy bueno... para ser mayor. —Se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa.

—¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a mi mejor amiga.

—Pues me lo creeré.

—Ya me dirás qué tal te va. —Me la devuelve, más bien

entusiasmada.

Vuelvo a la oficina y me paso el resto del día sin hacer absolutamente

nada. Jugueteo con el bolígrafo, voy al baño quince veces y finjo escuchar a

Darío hablar sin cesar del Orgullo Gay y todo lo demás. Mi teléfono suena

cuatro veces —y las cuatro resulta ser Terrence Grandchester— y rechazo todas y cada

una de las llamadas. Me asombra la persistencia de ese hombre, y la

confianza que tiene en sí mismo.

¿Cuánto gritaría?

¡Estoy congelada!

Soy feliz, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo intención de

modificar mis planes de seguir soltera y sin compromiso. No voy a relacionarme

con un extraño, por muy guapo que sea. Y lo cierto es que está para

chuparse los dedos. Además, es demasiado mayor para mí y, todavía más

importante, está claro que ya tiene un compromiso, lo que hace aún más evidente el

hecho de que es todo un donjuán. No es la clase de hombre por la que me

conviene sentir atracción, caramba, y menos después de Neal y sus

infidelidades. Necesito un hombre que sea fiel, protector y que cuide de

mí. Y a ser posible que tenga mi edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

El teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje de texto y doy un

salto que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé de quién es antes de verlo.

No es agradable que te rechacen. ¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono? Más Besos, T

Me río sola, lo que llama la atención de Karen, que está rebuscando

en el archivador que hay cerca de mi mesa. Sus cejas perfectamente

depiladas se arquean. No creo que ese hombre esté acostumbrado al rechazo.

—Es Annie —digo a modo de explicación, y ella vuelve a rebuscar en

el archivador.

Debería ser obvio por qué no le respondo. No quiero

hablar con él. Me pone nerviosa, me provoca demasiadas reacciones

y, para ser sincera, no confío en mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca. Parece

que responde a su presencia sin que ni mi cerebro ni yo le digamos nada, y

eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar y rechazo la llamada rápidamente. ¡Dame un

minuto para que responda! ¿Acaso voy a responder? No voy a librarme

nunca de él. Necesito mostrarme implacable.

Si tiene que hablar de las especificaciones, debería llamar a John, no a mí.

Toma. Sin firma y, desde luego, sin besos. No se lo he deletreado, pero

debería captar el mensaje. Dejo el móvil en la mesa, decidida a hacer algo

productivo, pero vuelve a sonar. Lo levanto de inmediato y, con la mano

libre, cojo el café.

Mis especificaciones son hacerte gritar. No creo que Jonh pueda ayudarme con eso.

Me muero de ganas. ¿Crees que tendré que amordazarte? Muchos Besos, T.

Me atraganto y escupo el café sobre la mesa. ¡Será descarado! ¿Hasta

dónde llega la desfachatez y la desvergüenza de un hombre? ¿Me ha

tomado por una chica fácil o algo así?

Pongo el móvil en silencio y lo aprieto asqueada contra la mesa. No

tengo intención de contestarle. Si lo hago, lo estaré animando. Existe una

línea muy fina entre la confianza en uno mismo y la arrogancia, y Terrence

Grandchester la supera con creces. Siento lástima por la pobre Besos dobles.

¿Sabe que su hombre se dedica a perseguir a mujeres jóvenes?

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina de nuevo. Lo tomo y lo apago antes de

que nadie se dé cuenta. Abro un cajón, lo meto dentro y cierro de golpe.

Captará el mensaje.

Intento sacar adelante algo de trabajo, pero estoy demasiado distraída.

En mis correos electrónicos aparecen palabras extrañas —que no tienen

cabida en la correspondencia profesional— mientras tecleo en el

ordenador, ausente. Suena el teléfono de la oficina.

Levanto la vista y veo que Paty no está en su mesa, así que lo cojo yo.

—Buenas tardes. Rococo Union.

—¡No cuelgues! —dice a toda velocidad.

Me enderezó en la silla. Incluso su tono de urgencia me pone la piel de

gallina. No va a ceder. Se nota que es experimentado.

—Candy, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿De verdad? —No puedo ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz. Terrence Grandchester no parece la clase de hombre que se disculpa porque sí.

—Sí, de verdad. Te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me he pasado de la

raya. —Parece sincero—. Te he molestado. Por favor, acepta mis

disculpas.

Yo no diría que su atrevimiento y sus comentarios me hayan

molestado. Me han dejado a pasmada, más bien. Supongo que hay quien

incluso admiraría la confianza en sí mismo que tiene.

—De acuerdo —digo vacilante—. ¿Así que ya no quiere hacerme

gritar ni amordazarme?

—Pareces decepcionada, Candy.

—Para nada —le suelto.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

—¿Podemos empezar de cero? Nos centraremos en lo profesional, por

supuesto.

Ah, no. Quizá lo sienta de verdad, pero eso no elimina el efecto que

tiene sobre mí. Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza que todo podría ser un

plan para comprometerme y así poder perseguirme a gusto.

—Señor Grandchester, de verdad que no soy la persona adecuada para este

trabajo. —Me doy la vuelta en la silla para ver si John está en su

despacho. Así es—. Señor Grandchester, ¿lo comunico con John? —Rezo

mentalmente para que capte la indirecta.

—Llámame Terry. Me haces sentir mayor cuando me llamas «señor

Grandchester» —gruñe. Cierro el pico cuando mis labios se abren y casi se me

escapa la pregunta. Todavía siento curiosidad, pero no voy a volver a

preguntárselo—. Candy, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes tratar con Jack. ¿Cuál

es el siguiente paso?

¿Sí? ¿Me haría sentir mejor? Todo lo que Granchester tiene de atrevido, lo

tiene el grandullón de intimidante. No estoy segura de que me sintiese

más cómoda con su oferta de tratar con Jack en vez de con él, pero el

hecho de que esté dispuesto a hacerlo me dice que de verdad quiere que yo

me encargue del diseño. Me imagino que es un cumplido. La Mansión

quedaría genial en mi portafolio.

—Necesito medir las habitaciones y hacer algunos bocetos. —Escupo

las palabras impulsivamente.

—Perfecto. —Parece aliviado—. Haré que Jack te acompañe por las

habitaciones. Puede ayudarte con la cinta métrica. ¿Qué tal mañana?

¿Mañana? Sí que está impaciente. Resulta que no puedo. Tengo varias

citas a lo largo del día.

Y el miércoles tampoco puede ser.

—No puedo ni mañana ni el miércoles. Lo siento.

—Vaya —dice en voz baja—. ¿Trabajas por las noches?

¿Trabajo por las noches? Bueno, no me gusta en especial, pero

muchos de mis clientes están en sus despachos de nueve a cinco y no

pueden quedar en horas de oficina. Prefiero trabajar hasta última hora los que

fines de semana. Nunca dejo que me convenzan para visitas en fin de

semana.

—Podría ir mañana por la tarde —digo pasando la página de mi

agenda para ver lo que tengo al día siguiente. Mi última cita es a las cinco,

con la señora Kent—. ¿A eso de las siete? —pregunto mientras anoto su

nombre a lápiz.

—Perfecto. Me gustaría decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero no

puede ser porque no te veré. —No lo veo, pero sé que, seguramente, está

sonriendo. Su tono de voz lo delata. No puede evitarlo—. Avisaré a Jack de

que llegarás a las siete.

—Alrededor de las siete —añado. No sé cuánto tardaré en salir de la

ciudad a esa hora.

—Alrededor de las siete —confirma—. Gracias, Candy.

—De nada, señor Grandchester. Adiós. —Cuelgo y empiezo a darme

golpecitos con la uña en uno de los dientes de arriba.

—¿Candy? —John me llama desde su despacho.

—¿Sí? —Giro la silla para verlo.

—La Mansión. Te quieren a ti, mi flor. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve

a la pantalla de su ordenador.

No, Grandchester me quiere a mí.

**Nota: ¡**Ñiñas…! ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia?, espero les este encantando.

Sobre las actualizaciones, he decidido actualizar cada vez que pueda (probablemente a diario), me alegra mucho que todas esten tan felices con mi regreso... me gustaria aclarar que el hecho de que les preguntase si es que deseaban que siguiera actualizando no era por el numero de seguidoras o comentarios, sino porque muchas de ustedes estuvieron siguiendo la historia con fidelidad y yo drasticamete deje de actualizarla, y pues eso me parece algo grosero por mi parte dado que considero muy importante el escaso tiempo con el que contamos en esta vida, mismo tiempo que tal vez le hice perder, mas a mi defensa declaro que el que dejara de actualizar no fue por desicion propia sino por el motivo que mencione en el capitulo anterior...

Mas no se preocupen que tienen historia para rato... Bss Paula Grandchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Acabo pronto con las citas del martes y salgo de la nueva y preciosa

vivienda unifamiliar de la señora Kent, en el centro de la ciudad, a las seis

y unos minutos.

La señora Kent es la esposa terriblemente consentida del señor Kent,

director ejecutivo de Kent Yacht Builders, y esta casa de Kensington es su

tercer hogar en cuatro años. Me he encargado del diseño interior de todos

ellos. En cuanto el trabajo está terminado, la mujer decide que no se

imagina envejeciendo allí, y eso que ya ronda los setenta años, de modo

que la casa sale al mercado, se vende y yo empiezo de cero en su nuevo

domicilio.

Cuando tan sólo un mes después de terminar de decorarla se mudaron

y vendieron la primera casa en la que había trabajado, me traumaticé un

poco. Era el primer contrato que había conseguido tras empezar a trabajar

para John. Pero no tardó en volver a llamarme para que fuera a ver su

nueva morada.

—Candy, querida, no es culpa tuya. Es que no la sentía como mi hogar

—me dijo con voz cantarina por teléfono.

Así que ahora me encuentro trabajando en la tercera residencia de los

Kent con las mismas instrucciones que me dieron para las dos viviendas

anteriores, lo cual es una ventaja porque me evita tener que buscar nuevo

mobiliario. Y también amortigua el sablazo a la cartera del señor Kent.

Me meto en el coche y arranco en dirección a Surrey Hills. No le he

contado a Annie por qué voy a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo habría conseguido

que se preguntase por qué voy a volver a La Mansión. Y entonces le

mentiría y le contaría la misma mierda que me cuento a mí misma: que

trabajar allí es beneficioso para mi currículum. Sus encantos no influyen

en mi decisión, para nada.

Esta vez me detengo junto al portero automático, pero cuando me

dispongo a bajar la ventanilla, las puertas comienzan a abrirse. Miro hacia

la cámara y supongo que Jack debe de estar esperándome. Le dije sobre las

siete y ya son y cinco. Atravieso las puertas y avanzo por el camino de

grava hasta el patio. Jack me aguarda en los escalones, frente a la entrada

de puertas dobles, con las gafas de sol puestas.

—Buenas tardes, Jack —lo saludo mientras cojo mi carpeta y mi

bolso.

¿Me hablará hoy?

No, sólo saluda con la cabeza y se vuelve para regresar a La Mansión.

Yo lo sigo hasta el bar. Hay más gente que la última vez que vine.

Probablemente sea por la hora.

—Luigi —dice con voz grave.

Un hombre alto y delgado aparece por detrás de la barra.

—Dime.

—Ponle una copa a la señorita White. —Jack me mira con los ojos

todavía ocultos tras las lentes oscuras—. Ahora vuelvo. Terry quería

comentar algo.

—¿Conmigo? —le espeto, y me sonrojo al instante ante mi

brusquedad.

—No, conmigo.

—¿Está en su despacho? —pregunto nerviosa.

Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre algo muy trivial, pero él

me había asegurado que me dejaría trabajar con Jack. Con sólo pensar en

ese hombre me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. Jamás pensé que ocurriría

algo así, pero me siento mucho más cómoda con el grandullón. Para

empezar, sé que con él soy capaz de controlarme. Los labios de Jack se

tensan, es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa. Me sonrojo para mis

adentros. Él lo sabe.

—Tranquila, mujer. —Se vuelve y lanza una mirada burlona a Luigi.

El alto camarero le responde sacudiendo el trapo.

¿De qué trata todo esto?

Jack, muy serio, se despide una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza

antes de marcharse y dejarme con Luigi en la barra.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto la presencia de una mujer

que ríe junto a un hombre de mediana edad en una mesa cercana. Es la

misma mujer con la que coincidí en los baños el viernes pasado. Viste un

traje de pantalón negro y tiene un aspecto extremadamente profesional.

Debe de llevar aquí un tiempo, tal vez por negocios. El hombre que la

acompaña se levanta y le tiende la mano con cortesía. Ella la acepta y

sonríe mientras se pone de pie y deja que la cobije bajo su brazo y la guíe

fuera del bar mientras charlan entre risitas.

Me siento en un taburete mientras espero a Jack y saco el teléfono

para ver si tengo algún mensaje o llamada.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino?

Alzo la vista y veo que el camarero me está sonriendo. Tiene

un acento extraño y llego a la conclusión de que es italiano. Es muy alto

y bastante mono, con su bigote y su pelo negro con entradas.

—Me apetece, pero tengo que conducir.

—¡Venga! Una pequeña... —dice mientras levanta una copita de

cristal y traza una línea por la mitad con el dedo.

¡Qué diablos! No debería beber en el trabajo, pero tengo los nervios

de punta. Él se encuentra en alguna parte de este edificio y eso ya es razón

suficiente para estar inquieta, de modo que asiento y sonrío.

—Gracias.

Me enseña una botella de Zinfandel. Yo vuelvo a asentir.

—Su vestido es muy... eh... ¿cómo se dice...? ¿Atrevido?

Me sirve algo más de media copa. De hecho, está llena.

Observo mi vestido negro ceñido y de corte estructurado. Sí, supongo

que atrevido sería la palabra adecuada. Es mi comodín. Hace que me sienta

guapa en cualquier ocasión.

Ignoro la vocecita de mi cabeza que me pregunta si no me lo habré

puesto con la esperanza de ver a Grandchester. Descarto ese pensamiento de

inmediato y río ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Luigi mientras

acepto con agrado la copa que me pasa por encima de la barra. Creo que en

realidad quiere decir apretado. Me marca todas las curvas. Teniendo en

cuenta que mi talla es la 38, no son demasiadas, pero si sigo conviviendo

con Annie mucho más tiempo es probable que eso cambie.

—Gracias —le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

—Un placer, señorita White. La dejo tranquila.

El camarero toma el trapo y empieza a limpiar el mostrador que

hay bajo las botellas.

Doy unos sorbos al vino mientras espero a Jack. Está muy bueno, y

me lo termino sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y

abrir la botella que tengo enfriándose en la nevera.

—Hola.

Me vuelvo sobre el taburete y me encuentro cara a cara con la mujer

que se lanzó sobre Grandchester el viernes pasado. Ella me sonríe, pero es el gesto menos

sincero que jamás haya tenido el placer de recibir.

—Hola —contesto por educación.

Luigi viene corriendo, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro y agitando

el trapo en el aire.

—¡Señorita Susana! ¡No, por favor! ¡No hablen!

«¿Qué?»

—¡Vamos, cállate, Luigi! No soy idiota —le espeta ella.

El pobre Luigi se resigna y se retira para seguir limpiando la barra,

pero no aparta la vista de Susana. Quiero salir en su defensa, pero, justo

cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, ella me tiende la mano.

—Soy Susana, ¿y tú eres...?

Ah, sí. La última vez que me preguntó lo mismo no le contesté y me

marché a toda prisa. Acepto el saludo y le estrecho la mano ligeramente

mientras ella me observa con desconfianza. Es evidente que no soy de su agrado.

Quizá me considere una amenaza.

—Candice White —respondo, y la suelto rápidamente.

—¿Y has venido para...?

Me río con jovialidad. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente qué

hago aquí, lo que no hace sino confirmar que se siente amenazada y que se

está esforzando por hacer que me sienta incómoda. Guarde las uñas,

señora. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando se me pasa por la cabeza decirle

que estoy aquí porque su novio me ha rogado que viniera.

—Soy diseñadora de interiores. He venido a medir los nuevos

dormitorios.

Ella arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la mano en el aire para atraer

la atención de Luigi. Esta mujer es unica, y muestra tanta

soberbia como Grandchester descaro. Su cabello rubio escalado se balancea a un

lado y a otro, tiene los labios pintados del mismo rojo sensual que el

viernes pasado y viste un traje de pantalón gris ajustado. Sería cruel decir

que tiene cuarenta años. Probablemente ronde los treinta y cinco, más

cerca de la edad de Grandchester que yo. Me doy unas patadas mentales en el

trasero y me obligo a controlar mis pensamientos.

—Ponme un _gin-tonic _de endrinas, Luigi —ordena mientras pasa por

mi lado. Sin por favor y sin sonrisa. Es bastante maleducada—. Eres un

poco joven para ser diseñadora de interiores, ¿no?

Su tono es poco amistoso y no me mira cuando me habla.

Me cabreo. No me gusta nada esa mujer. ¿Qué verá Grandchester en ella,

aparte de esos labios gordos e hinchados y sus evidentes implantes

de senos?

—Sí —le concedo.

Ella también se siente amenazada por mi juventud. Eso es bueno.

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando veo a Jack aparecer por la

puerta. Se quita las gafas y lanza a Susana una mirada extraña antes de

saludarme de nuevo con la cabeza.

¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas? No me paro a pensarlo

demasiado. El gesto de Jack es la señal que necesitaba para huir de la

mujer. Dejo mi copa vacía en la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Luigi levanta la cabeza al instante, y yo sonrío y me disculpo mientras me

bajo del taburete.

—Un placer conocerte, Susana —digo con cordialidad. Es mentira. La

detesto, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ella ni siquiera me mira. Acepta la bebida que Luigi le ofrece sin

darle siquiera las gracias y se marcha a hablar con un tipo con pinta de

hombre de negocios que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando llego junto a Jack, él me guía por la enorme escalera que da al

descansillo hasta la nueva ala.

—Puedo apañármelas sola, Jack. No quiero entretenerte —le digo

ofreciéndole la oportunidad de dejarme a mis anchas mientras me acompaña

por el pasillo.

—Tranquila, mujer —contesta con voz grave mientras abre la puerta

de la habitación que hay al otro extremo del corredor.

Empezamos a tomar medidas en las distintas estancias. Jack me

sostiene la cinta métrica obedientemente y asiente de vez en cuando al

darle las indicaciones. La frase «un hombre de pocas palabras» se inventó

pensando en él, no me cabe la menor duda.

Se comunica con gestos y, aunque tiene los ojos ocultos tras las gafas

de sol, sé cuándo me está mirando. Anoto todos los datos en una hoja y ya

empiezan a saltar en mi cabeza algunas ideas.

Una hora después ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito y hemos

terminado. De nuevo sigo al enorme cuerpo de Jack hasta el descansillo

mientras busco el teléfono en el bolso.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que con las prisas por librarme de Susana

lo he dejado en la barra.

—He dejado el teléfono en la barra —le digo a Jack.

—Le diré a Luigi que lo guarde. Terry quería que te mostrara otra

habitación antes de que te fueses —me explica sin alterar la voz.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que tengas una idea de lo que quiere que hagas.

Introduce una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura, abre la puerta y me invita

a entrar.

Está bien. Aquello no va a matarme, y tengo curiosidad.

«¡Vaya!» Llego al centro de la habitación, una minisuite, para ser

exactos. Es probable que sea más grande que todo el departamento de Annie. Al oír

que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que Jack se ha

marchado para dejar que lo vea por mí misma. Me quedo de pie,

absorbiendo el opulento derroche de la decoración.

Estas habitaciones son más lujosas que las de abajo, si es que cabe la

posibilidad. Una cama gigante cubierta con sábanas de raso moradas y

doradas domina el espacio. La pared que hay detrás está empapelada con

un estampado de remolinos en relieve y de un color dorado pálido. Las

gruesas y largas cortinas reposan sobre la esponjosa alfombra. La iluminación

es suave y tenue. Uno de los requisitos principales de Granchester era la

sensualidad, y quien hubiese diseñado aquella habitación había conseguido

reflejarla en abundancia. ¿Por qué no vuelve a emplear al mismo

diseñador?

Me acerco hasta la enorme ventana de guillotina y contemplo el

paisaje. El terreno sobre el que se asienta La Mansión es inmenso, las

vistas son fantásticas y el exuberante verdor de la campiña de Surrey se

extiende varios kilómetros. Es algo digno de ver. Me paseo por la sala y

acaricio con la palma de la mano una hermosa cómoda de madera oscura.

Dejo sobre ella la carpeta y el bolso y me dirijo al diván situado junto a la

ventana.

Me siento y admiro el espacio que me rodea. Es increíble, y sin duda

podría competir con muchos de los hoteles más famosos de las ciudades

más grandes del mundo. Un enorme tapiz llama mi atención. Es bastante

raro, pero muy hermoso. Debe de ser una antigüedad. Está medio clavado

en la pared y asciende hasta el techo, donde nacen las enormes vigas de

madera. Tiene un diseño cuadriculado, pero no lo adorna ningún tipo de

tela ni de luz. Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto vuelvo a

erguirme al oír un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño.

Mierda. Me ha metido en una habitación ocupada... ¿o no? Ahora no

oigo nada. Me quedo quieta y en silencio para tratar de percibir algún

movimiento, pero nada. Me relajo un poco y entonces oigo que la

manija de la puerta se abre y doy un respingo. Mierda. Mierda.

Debería huir antes de que alguien salga del cuarto de baño,

probablemente en cueros, y se encuentre a una extraña allí plantada, roja

como un tomate, en medio de su suite de lujo. Corro hacia la cómoda para

recoger el bolso y me dirijo a la salida.

Entonces lanzo un grito ahogado y el bolso se me cae al suelo.

Me quedo helada al ver a Terrence Grandchester. Está de pie en la puerta del

cuarto de baño y sólo lleva puestos unos jeans holgados.

**Nota**: ¡Hola ñiñas!, ¿qué tal les pinta el fin de semana?... !PREGUNTA!, ¿De donde son?, yo soy de Chihuahua, México... me encantaria saber de donde son ustedes...

Nos seguimos leyendo. Bss. Paula Granchester.


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y abstenerse de leerlo si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 5**

Él permanece callado mientras yo lo observo pasmada, a la espera de una

explicación. No obtengo más que la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules

desde el otro lado de la estancia. Me siento como si estuviera

analizándome bajo la lente de un microscopio y la copa de vino empieza a

revolverse en mi estómago, dando vueltas sin parar mientras me balanceo

nerviosa sobre mis tacones.

—¿Qué es esto, una broma? —digo medio riéndome.

Sigo esperando a que me ilumine, pero no dice nada.

Intento ignorar el magnífico cuerpo masculino que tengo delante y

busco desesperadamente en mi cerebro algún tipo de guía o instrucción. No

sirve de nada. No estoy ciega. Lo cierto es que me he imaginado su torso

más de una vez, y he de decir que supera con creces mis mejores fantasías

y expectativas. Este hombre es más que perfecto. ¿Qué se supone que

debería hacer? Sigue ahí, de pie, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada,

mirándome con fijeza bajo sus larguísimas pestañas. Su mirada es

penetrante, tiene la boca entreabierta y percibo el subir y bajar de su

increíble pecho. Existe una definición muy acertada; no es excesivamente

musculoso, es... simple y llanamente... perfecto. Si vestido me deja sin

palabras, verlo así me arrastra al borde del infarto. Respiro hondo.

Madre mía, tiene el vientre en V. Su respiración agitada hace que los

músculos se tensen y se destensen, y la frecuencia de las inhalaciones hace

fracasar su intento de aparentar impasibilidad. Está muy nervioso. ¿Qué

hace ahí y así, sólo con unos jeans, recién afeitado, mostrando todavía

más su belleza? Me cacheteo mentalmente. Salta a la vista a qué está

jugando. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Es tan irreal y tan

tremendamente presuntuoso que casi pierde todo su atractivo... casi.

Me río para mis adentros. No pierde nada de atractivo. Al contrario.

Me invade el deseo.

¿Esperaba verlo? Sí, lo admito. Pero ¿así? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es

prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que le puse los ojos

encima.

Tiene los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero su actitud es

segura y decidida. Me observa con una determinación absoluta, y su

mirada me dice que estoy a punto de morir de placer. Debería marcharme

pero, por más que sepa que he de hacerlo, por más que mi sensatez me

obligue a huir, no lo hago. En vez de eso, bajo la mirada hasta sus muslos,

cubiertos por los jeans, y advierto un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna.

Está completamente excitado y, a juzgar por la violenta sacudida de deseo

que acabo de sentir en el estómago, yo también.

Mi cuerpo se bloquea, presa del pánico, y tengo sentimientos

encontrados. Mi lado prudente me ínsita a largarme de aquí, pero mi lado

imprudente me ruega que me quede y que acepte lo que quiere darme. Esto

está mal. Acabo de hablar con su novia en el piso inferior. Bueno, hablar

exactamente no. Eso implicaría que hubiera sido una conversación

amistosa, y no es el caso.

Mi mente en conflicto hace que cambie de postura mientras separo los

labios e inspiro profundamente. Agacho la cabeza.

—Relájate, Candy —me tranquiliza con voz suave—. Sabes que lo estás

deseando.

Casi rompo a reír. ¿Y quién no? Sólo hay que verlo. Me quedo quieta.

El único movimiento visible es el de mi corazón golpeándome el pecho, y

su ritmo se multiplica por diez cuando él empieza a caminar hacia mí

despacio, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

Cuando se encuentra a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, su

aroma fresco me inunda la nariz y hace que el cuerpo se me tense de

manera involuntaria. No sé cómo lo consigo, pero dejo la mirada fija en la

suya y levanto la vista para mantener el contacto mientras se acerca hasta

que lo tengo ante mí. Está lo más cerca que puede estarlo sin llegar a

tocarme físicamente. Si existe un equivalente al DEFCON1 de alerta

máxima para el cuerpo humano, acabo de alcanzarlo.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con voz suave.

Yo obedezco sin pensar y me vuelvo despacio mientras resoplo y

cierro los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera he vacilado. Mis hombros se tensan

a la espera de su tacto, y mis esfuerzos mentales por obligarme a relajarme

no están funcionando. El único sonido que interrumpe el ensordecedor

silencio es el de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Permanezco así

durante unos instantes y pronto me dispongo a volverme para tenerlo de

nuevo de frente, pero él me detiene al posar sobre mis hombros sus dos

manos firmes, cálidas y ligeramente temblorosas. Me estremezco con su

roce, y él levanta una mano lentamente, como para asegurarse de que no

voy a moverme. Me recoge el pelo suelto y lo deja caer sobre mi rostro.

En mi oscuridad privada, oigo que mi cerebro me grita que huya, pero

mi cuerpo tiene otros planes completamente diferentes y, desafiante,

desobedece cualquier orden procedente de mi interior. Terry vuelve a colocarme

la mano sobre el hombro y empieza a masajearme muy despacio los

músculos tensos. La sensación es maravillosa. Balanceo la cabeza en un

gesto de agradecimiento y mis labios dejan escapar un leve suspiro. La

presión aumenta y me deleito en los deliciosos movimientos de sus manos

al mismo tiempo que siento cómo su aliento caliente y fresco se aproxima

a mi oído. Me estremezco y acerco la cara a la suya. Sé que lo estoy

incitando, pero a estas alturas ya he perdido el sentido por completo.

Quiero más.

—No pares —susurra, y las vibraciones de su voz provocan oleadas de

placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. Se me ha ido todo de

las manos.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Apenas reconozco mi voz. No puedo creer que me haya atrapado de

esta manera; no puedo creer que esté accediendo a esto.

—Me alegro. Porque no creo que te lo permitiese —dice, y presiona

toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras su boca se

abre junto a mi oído—. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Apenas consigo asentir, pero él capta mi respuesta y empieza a

mordisquearme el lóbulo, lo que aumenta la implacable presión que ya

siento en mi vibrante interior.

—Eres demasiado guapa, Candy —ronronea mientras me roza la oreja

con sus labios.

—Oh, Dios... —Me apoyo en él y siento su erección palpitante contra

mi trasero a través de los jeans.

—¿Notas eso? —Comienza a trazar círculos con sus caderas y yo

lanzo un gemido—. Voy a poseerte.

Sus palabras están cargadas de un convencimiento absoluto.

Me siento completamente esclava de ellas. Sé que debe de tener

mucha práctica en estos menesteres; debe de haber pulido el don de la

seducción hasta convertirlo en un arte. No me estoy engañando a mí

misma. Las mujeres deben de caer rendidas a sus pies día sí y noche también.

Tiene mucha experiencia en el tema y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero

no me importa lo más mínimo. En estos momentos estoy aquí para él, sin

conciencia ni indecisión. He dejado a un lado cualquier resquicio de

cautela. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme algo así?

Siento que su dedo índice comienza a ascender lentamente desde el

final de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi columna y la cabeza empieza a

darme vueltas sin control.

Imploro a mis manos que permanezcan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo,

pero lo que en realidad deseo es volverme y devorarlo, aunque él ya ha

impedido que lo haga en una ocasión. Es evidente que le gusta tener el

control.

Cuando alcanza la parte superior de mi vestido, coge la cremallera y

me apoya la otra mano en la cadera. Yo doy un respingo. Tengo muchas

cosquillas ahí, y cualquier roce en la cadera o en el hueco que tengo justo

encima me hace saltar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo cuanto

puedo por ignorar su caricia. Es difícil, pero su propia mano, que ocupa

toda mi cadera, me retiene y me mantiene inmóvil.

Me baja la cremallera del vestido con lentitud y oigo cómo suspira al

ver mi piel desnuda. Aparta la mano de mi cadera y yo me sorprendo

añorando su calor al instante. Pero entonces noto que sus dos manos se

deslizan bajo la tela de mi vestido hasta detenerse sobre mis hombros

descubiertos. Flexiona los dedos y me aparta el vestido por delante antes

de arrastrarlo muy despacio por mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.

Él se queda sin aliento, y yo doy gracias a todos los santos por

haberme puesto ropa interior decente. Estoy de pie en sujetador, bragas y

tacones, a merced del Adonis que se yergue tras de mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy

haciendo?

—Mmm, encaje —susurra.

Me agarra de la cintura, me levanta para sacarme del vestido arrugado

que ya descansa sobre el suelo y me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara a él.

Con estos tacones mis ojos quedan a la altura de su barbilla. Con sólo

levantar ligeramente la vista me encuentro con sus preciosos labios

carnosos y deseo que los pegue a los míos. Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad

de autocontrol a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hace ya rato que me ha

abandonado. Estoy muy excitada, y con este hombre no es de extrañar.

Acerca una mano a mi pecho y con el pulgar me dibuja círculos

alrededor del pezón por encima del sujetador. Mantiene la mirada fija en

sus movimientos. Se me erizan los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecen

bajo la tela de la prenda interior. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus

labios. Es consciente del efecto que está teniendo en mí. Acerca también el

dedo índice, me pellizca la rígida protuberancia y hace que mis pechos

palpiten y se transformen en pesados y ansiosos montículos. Me extasía

por completo que este hombre me estudie tan de cerca, que me esté

provocando hasta hacerme temblar de desesperación. Todavía no puedo

creerme que esté haciendo esto, pero ¿acaso puedo pararlo?

Observo que eleva la otra mano hasta cubrirme el otro pecho. Las

mías se niegan a seguir alejadas de él. Levanto los brazos y apoyo las

palmas sobre su tórax. Es tan cálido y firme que me quedo sin aliento.

Empiezo a recorrer con un dedo el hueco que se forma entre sus pectorales

y sonrío para mis adentros al sentir cómo se estremece bajo mi tacto. Deja

escapar un leve gruñido gutural. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a

disfrutar del acceso a su cuerpo, él me da la vuelta otra vez y siento ganas

de gritar.

—Quiero verte —suspiro.

—¡Shhh! —me ordena mientras me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa las

manos por debajo de los tirantes.

Los desliza por mis brazos y deja caer la prenda al suelo antes de

cubrirme de nuevo los pechos con las manos, y empieza a amasarlos de

manera deliberada, sin dejar de exhalar su respiración caliente e intensa

junto a mi oído.

—Tú y yo —ruge.

Entonces me da la vuelta y pega sus labios contra los míos hasta

dejarme sin aliento.

Vuelvo a estar donde quiero estar. Me roza el labio inferior con la

lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le niego. Lo acepto en mi boca

y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es

suave pero intensa. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más

mientras él presiona la entrepierna contra mi vientre. Su erección es dura

como el acero, y lucha por librarse del encierro al que la someten los

jeans que la cubren. Todas las partes de su cuerpo son perfectas. Es tal

y como me lo había imaginado.

Se le escapa un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acaricia la

espalda con las dos manos hasta cobijar mi cabeza entre ellas. Me agarra la

nuca con los dedos y apoya las palmas sobre mis pómulos. Terry

interrumpe el beso y yo jadeo ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevan y

descienden debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intenta llenar

sus pulmones. De repente, apoya la frente contra la mía con los ojos

cerrados. Parece estar sufriendo.

—Voy a perderme en ti —suspira mientras desliza la mano por la

curva de mi columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de mi muslo.

Con un leve tirón me levanta una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarra el

trasero con la otra mano. Busca mi mirada con desesperación.

—Hay algo entre nosotros —susurra—. No son imaginaciones mías.

No, no lo son. Recuerdo lo que sucedió el viernes, cuando lo vi por

primera vez. Sentí como si me hubiese electrocutado, todo tipo de

reacciones extrañas azotaron mi mente y mi cuerpo. Aquello no fue

normal, y me alivia saber que no fui la única que lo sintió.

—Hay algo —confirmo en voz baja, y de inmediato observo cómo la

expresión de sus ojos muta de la incertidumbre a la satisfacción plena.

Estoy de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredada alrededor de su cintura,

lista para lanzarme y rodearlo también con la otra pierna. Necesito sentirlo

entero. Necesito sus labios contra los míos. Como si me leyera la mente,

inclina la cabeza y me busca la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hace de

una manera más calmada y pausada. Presiona la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y

al instante advierto un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna.

Soy incapaz de controlarlo; no quiero hacerlo.

Mientras clava la cadera contra la mía, sigue poseyendo mi boca

lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercan al límite. Si me

toca, es probable que estalle.

Su beso se intensifica y la presión de su cadera aumenta.

—Por Dios —murmura contra mis labios—. No lo fastidies.

¿No lo fastidies? ¿Por qué me suplica eso? ¿O se lo está rogando a sí

mismo? De repente todo cobra sentido cuando oigo a otra persona gritar el

nombre de Terry. Reconozco la voz fría y desagradable de Susana. Y así, sin

más, el placer que no paraba de aumentar desaparece más rápido de lo que

ha llegado.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», grito sin cesar para mis adentros. Mi

cuerpo relajado y excitado se torna rígido de repente y clavo los dedos en

los hombros de Terry. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Su novia anda por aquí, es

probable que esté ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí, toda excitada, con las manos

de su novio por todo el cuerpo. ¡Soy una persona horrible!

Él me besa con más intensidad, hasta hacer que me duelan los labios.

Su lengua me invade la boca con necesidad. Sé que está intentando que

vuelva al juego. Me suelta el muslo y me agarra de la cadera para que no

me mueva. Cree que voy a salir huyendo. Y voy a hacerlo. Me libera los

labios y mi cabeza desciende automáticamente.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave —me asegura en voz baja.

¡Ahora ya no puedo seguir con esto! Quizá no me guste esa mujer,

pero no soy una ladrona de novios. He metido la pata, aunque todavía estoy

a tiempo de parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él sube la mano y

me agarra de la mandíbula, me levanta la cara y me la sujeta con fuerza

mientras clava su mirada de ojos azules en mí. Me observa con

desesperación buscando algo en mi rostro, creo que esperanza.

—Por favor —logra articular.

Yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza a pesar de la presión que ejercen

sus manos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me

agarra la cintura con más intensidad y me sacude la mandíbula levemente

en un intento exasperado por sacarme del caparazón en el que me he

encerrado.

—No te vayas. —Lo dice casi entre dientes, haciendo que parezca una

orden. —No puedo hacerlo —susurro, y siento que aparta las manos de mí

con un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Terry? —oigo la voz de Susana de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca.

Totalmente aturdida, recojo mi vestido del suelo, corro hacia el cuarto

de baño, cierro de un portazo y pongo el seguro. Me apoyo contra la puerta,

casi desnuda, e intento controlar mi respiración irregular. Miro al techo

tratando de evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas. Estoy muy decepcionada

de misma.

Me parece oír unas voces procedentes del dormitorio e intento

estabilizar mis jadeos para escuchar lo que está pasando. Pero no hay nada.

Ni ruido, ni voces... nada.

Me maldigo por estar medio desnuda, por no poder escapar y por tener

que esconderme en el cuarto de baño como la perra desesperada que

soy. No me siento cómoda con esta sensación. Me avergüenzo totalmente

de mí misma. Me han puesto los cuernos muchas veces y yo he odiado a todas esas mujeres que se han entrometido en mis

relaciones. Después de muchas botellas de vino, las he condenado, las he

maldecido y les he deseado el peor de los castigos. Ahora me he convertido

en una de ellas. Lanzo un gruñido y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la

mano.

«¡Si serás zorra!»

Oigo que se cierra una puerta y me pongo rígida. ¿Eso es que se

marcha o que vuelve?

Sea como sea, tengo que vestirme. Busco mi sujetador entre el fardo

de tela del vestido que tengo en las manos. No está. Sacudo el traje

frenéticamente y rezo para que aparezca... sin éxito. Suspiro y me meto en

el vestido, me lo ajusto al cuerpo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás para

abrocharme la cremallera. Tendré que vestirme sin él, porque no pienso

intentar recuperarlo en la habitación.

Me acerco al espejo para inspeccionarme. Tal y como imaginaba,

estoy espantosa.

Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, los labios hinchados y

rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Parezco aturdida. Estoy turbada. Intento en

vano recomponerme para salir al menos con un poco de dignidad, pero no

hay manera de ocultar mi aspecto afligido. Va a ser el momento más

vergonzoso de mi vida.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta.

—¿Candy?

No contesto. Vaya, parece enfadado. Me atuso el pelo con los dedos y

me seco las lágrimas con papel. Sigo horrible, pero sé que me sentiré

mejor en cuanto salga de aquí. Me preparo para hacer frente a un hombre

frustrado que intenta evitar que me vaya y quito el seguro con cautela. La

puerta se abre al instante y casi me tira al suelo. Terry está al otro lado,

enfadado y bloqueándome la salida.

Inspecciono el dormitorio a sus espaldas y compruebo que estamos

solos. Debe de mentir muy bien, porque sigue descamisado y Susana no está

en la habitación intentando arrancarme los pelos. No tiene ningún derecho

a mirarme con desaprobación ni a hacerme sentir como si lo hubiese

decepcionado. Lo aparto a un lado y paso.

—¿Adónde diablos vas? —grita a mis espaldas.

No le contesto. A paso ligero, agarro mi bolso, salgo al descansillo y

me marcho mientras lo oigo maldecir.

—¡Candy! —grita.

Desciendo la escalera a toda prisa y mirando de vez en cuando hacia

arriba. Veo que Terry sale de la suite y se pone una camiseta como puede.

Me desvío hacia el bar para recoger el teléfono y veo que Luigi está

sirviendo a unos caballeros. Mis buenos modales me impiden exigírselo al

instante, de modo que espero pacientemente sin parar de moverme con

inquietud.

—¿Ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar? —dice Susana, y su voz fría

me hiela la carne.

Dios mío, ¿lo sabe? ¿Lo dice con doble sentido?

Me vuelvo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Te refieres a las medidas? Sí.

Ella me observa con el codo apoyado en la cadera y sosteniendo el

_gin-tonic _de endrinas ante su rostro. Lo sabe. Esto es espantoso.

Terry entra corriendo en el bar y se detiene derrapando ante nosotras.

Lo miro con espanto. ¿No sabe lo que es el disimulo? Observo a Susana para

analizar su reacción ante la escenita y veo que nos estudia atentamente a

ambos. No hay duda de que lo sabe. Tengo que largarme ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia la barra y, por suerte, Luigi me ve.

—Señorita White, tenga, pruebe esto —dice, y me pasa una especie

de bebida.

—¿Tienes mi teléfono, Luigi?

—Pruébelo —me insiste.

Desesperada por salir de aquí, me lo bebo de un trago. Me quema la

garganta y sigue quemándome mientras recorre la laringe hacia el

estómago.

Abro la boca en forma de O y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Madre mía!

—¿Le gusta?

Exhalo poco a poco el aliento caliente y le devuelvo el vaso.

—Sí, está muy bueno.

Empiezo a percibir un sabor a... ¿cerezas? El camarero recoge el vaso,

me guiña un ojo y me pasa el teléfono.

Me aliso el vestido y cojo aire antes de volverme hacia las dos

personas que no quiero volver a ver en la vida. Estoy convencida de que

sobre la frente llevo un cartel de neón gigante con la palabra «Zorra»

parpadeando.

—Has dejado esto arriba.

Grandchester me entrega mi carpeta, pero no la suelta cuando tiro de ella

suavemente.

—Gracias —respondo, y arrugo la frente al ver que me mira con el

ceño fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Por fin suelta la carpeta

y me la meto en el bolso—. Adiós.

Los dejo a ambos en el bar y me dirijo hacia mi coche. No vendrá

detrás de mí con Susana delante, lo cual es todo un alivio.

Me meto en el coche, arranco el motor y hago caso omiso de la voz

mental que me grita: «¡No deberías conducir así!» Sé que estoy siendo

muy irresponsable, pero la desesperación no me deja alternativa. Doy

marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y veo que Terry atraviesa las

puertas de La Mansión a gran velocidad. No puede ser. ¿Por qué no le

cuenta directamente a su novia todo lo que ha pasado?

Pongo la primera a toda prisa y piso el acelerador. Arranco dajo

una nube de humo tras de mí. Nunca he conducido mi Mini de un modo tan

brusco. Cuando la nube negra se dispersa, veo por el retrovisor que Terry

sacude los brazos en el aire como un demente. Acelero por el camino de

acceso bordeado de árboles. La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de la bebida y

la ansiedad.

Intento bloquear todo lo demás y centrarme en la carretera que tengo

delante. No debería conducir. Tengo los sentidos nublados, y la bebida es

sólo un factor menor que se suma a mi estado de histeria mental.

Miro el salpicadero y me doy cuenta de que voy a una velocidad

absurda, sin luces y sin el cinturón. No estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Las

puertas aparecen ante mí y levanto el pie del acelerador.

—Abran, por favor, abran —ruego mientras pongo el punto muerto

—. ¡Abran!

Al golpear el volante con frustración, hago sonar el claxon y doy un

salto en el asiento. El sonido de un coche que se acerca atrae mi vista

hacia el retrovisor. Las luces se aproximan.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo.

El coche derrapa, se detiene detrás de mí y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Terry sale y se acerca a paso ligero a mi Mini. Es evidente que está furioso.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque no ha cogido?

Dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre el volante, me siento

totalmente vencida. Mi objetivo de escapar sin preguntas ni explicaciones

se ha visto completamente frustrado. No tengo por qué contarle nada. La

situación es repugnante y habla por sí sola.

Terry abre la puerta del conductor, me agarra del brazo, me saca del

coche y quita las llaves.

—Candy —dice mientras me mira con desaprobación. Tengo ganas de

gritarle, pero él se me adelanta—: ¡Estás medio borracha! Te juro por Dios

que como te hagas daño...

Me avergüenzo al escuchar sus palabras mientras me regaño

mentalmente por ser tan imprudente. Permanezco de pie frente a él,

aguantando su descontento, sintiéndome humillada y patética. Me agarra la

mandíbula con la mano y me mira desde arriba. Quiere besarme, lo veo en

sus ojos. Por favor. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Con un

movimiento brusco consigo que me suelte la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con suavidad, e intenta agarrarme de

nuevo.

Consigo zafarme.

—Pues, por extraño que parezca, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué has hecho

eso?

—¿No es evidente?

—¿Porqué me deseas?

—Más que a nada —declara rotundamente.

—¿Qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan seguro de sí mismo. ¿Lo

habías planeado? ¿Era ésta tu intención cuando me llamaste ayer?

—Sí —admite en un tono que nada tiene que ver con la disculpa—. Te

deseo. No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. Me desea, así que me ha

tomado.

—¿Quieres abrir las puertas, por favor? —Me dirijo hacia ellas, pero

siguen inmóviles cuando las alcanzo. Me vuelvo de la manera más

amenazante que mi estado me permite—. ¡Abre las malditas puertas!

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que deambules por ahí estando a

kilómetros de casa?

—Pediré un taxi. No es problema tuyo. Abre las puertas.

—Por supuesto que no, yo te llevo.

Miro su coche. Es un Aston Martin (todo negro, brillante y precioso),

me parece.

—¡Abre las putas puertas de una vez! —le grito.

—¡Controla esa puta boca!

¿Que controle mi boca? ¿«Mi puta boca»? Quiero golpearlo, dejarme

caer de rodillas y llorar de frustración, como una niña pequeña.

Me siento como una idiota: humillada y avergonzada.

—No estoy preparada para ser otra de las muchas tantas que te das y anotas

en el cabezal de la cama —le espeto.

Me respeto lo bastante a mí misma... lo suficiente como para no llegar

a eso... más o menos.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Está verdaderamente atónito.

Señor, dame fuerzas. Este hombre es el jugador definitivo, obtiene lo

que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nuestro enfrentamiento

se ve interrumpido cuando su móvil empieza a sonar.

Lo saca rápidamente del bolsillo.

—¿Jack? —Se da la vuelta y comienza a pasearse—. Sí... De acuerdo.

—La llamada termina en seguida—. Yo te llevo a casa —insiste.

—No, por favor. Sólo abre las puertas. —Le estoy suplicando y ése no

era el tono en el que pretendía hablarle.

—No, no voy a dejarte sola ahí fuera, Candy. Fin de la historia. Te

vienes conmigo.

—No.

—Sí.

Vuelvo la cabeza bruscamente al oír que se acerca un coche por la

carretera principal.

—¡Mierda! —ruge Terry mientras vuelve a sacar apresuradamente el

móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que intenta agarrarme.

Las puertas empiezan a abrirse y echo a correr hacia mi coche para

tomar el bolso.

—¡Jack, no abras las putas puertas! —grita por el teléfono—. ¡Vale,

pues dile a Susana que no lo haga!

En cuanto están lo bastante abiertas me deslizo entre ellas, justo antes

de que empiecen a cerrarse de nuevo. Veo a Terry correr hacia su coche y

golpear algo en el salpicadero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo.

¿Es que no va a darse por vencido? Saco mi móvil y llamo a un taxi

mientras comienzo a andar por la carretera. Alguien contesta y, justo

cuando voy a hablar, me quedo sin aliento al notar que Terry me agarra por

la cintura.

—¡Pero qué...! —grito mientras me levanta, me da la vuelta y me

lanza sobre su hombro.

—No vas a deambular por ahí tu sola, señorita —dice entre dientes

con tono lleno de autoridad. Hace que me sienta más joven... o él mayor,

no lo tengo claro.

—¿A ti qué mierda te importa? —le espeto. Estoy furiosa y no hago

más que revolverme mientras me lleva hasta su coche.

—Pues, al parecer, nada, pero tengo conciencia. Tú de aquí no te vas

si no es en mi coche. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me deja de pie en el suelo, me toma

del codo y me guía hasta su vehículo. Lo cierra de un portazo y se

encamina hacia mi Mini para apartarlo de la entrada.

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad cuando lo veo manipular la

palanca para deslizar el asiento hacia atrás al máximo. Incluso estando a

esa distancia del volante tiene que esforzarse por embutir su cuerpo, alto y

delgado, dentro del Mini.

Tiene un aspecto bastante ridículo. Quiero gritarle un poco más cuando

derrapa y patina al parar. Nadie ha tratado a mi pobre Mini tan mal jamás.

Resopla mientras regresa y se mete en su coche. Me lanza una mirada

feroz con el ceño fruncido, arranca y sale a toda velocidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa es dolorosamente silencioso y

terroríficamente rápido. Este hombre es una amenaza en la carretera.

Desearía que al menos encendiera la radio para deshacernos de este

silencio tan incómodo.

Admiro con envidia el interior de su DBS. Estoy recostada en el

asiento, rodeada de kilómetros de piel negra enguatada, y miro por la

ventana durante todo el camino a casa. Siento que su mirada se clava en mí

de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoro. Me concentro en el rugido gutural del

motor mientras devora la carretera que se extiende ante nosotros. ¿Qué

acaba de pasar?

Se detiene delante de casa de Annie después de que, de manera breve y

concisa, le indique cómo llegar. Me bajo del vehículo.

—¿Candy? —lo oigo llamarme, pero cierro la puerta del coche y acelero

mis pasos hacia la vivienda.

Al darme cuenta de que tiene las putas llaves de mi coche

maldigo en voz alta. Me vuelvo para desandar el camino, pero oigo el

rugido del motor alejándose por la carretera.

Se me tuerce el gesto de disgusto. Lo ha hecho a propósito para que

tenga que llamarlo. Bueno, pues que espere sentado. Prefiero arreglármelas

sin el coche. Deambulo hasta la casa y toco la puerta.

—¿Y tus llaves? —me pregunta Annie cuando la abre.

Pienso rápido.

—He llevado el coche al taller para que le cambien los frenos. Se me

ha olvidado sacar las llaves de casa del llavero.

Acepta mi excusa sin hacer más preguntas.

—Hay un juego de llaves extra en la maceta que se encuentra junto a

la ventana de la cocina.

Se apresura a subir de nuevo la escalera y yo la sigo para,

inmediatamente, abrir una botella de vino antes de buscar algo de comer en

la nevera. Nada me llama la atención. Me centro en el vino.

—Sí, por favor. —Annie irrumpe en la cocina.

Ya está en pijama, y yo me muero de ganas de ponérmela también. Le

lleno una copa mientras intento cambiar por otra la expresión de

estupefacción que sé que aún tengo en la cara.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le pregunto.

Ella se deja caer en una de las sillas dispares que rodean la robusta

mesa de pino.

—He pasado casi todo el día recogiendo portapasteles. La gente debería

ser lo bastante amable como para venir a devolvérmelos. —Toma un sorbo

de vino y deja escapar un suspiro apreciativo.

Me siento a la mesa con ella.

—Tienes que empezar a pedir una fianza.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche.

—¿Con quién? —inquiero mientras me pregunto a mí misma si éste

pasará de la primera cita.

—Un cliente que está muy bueno. Vino a recoger un pastel para el

primer cumpleaños de su sobrina, un pastel de «Jungla sobre ruedas». ¿A

que es adorable?

—Mucho —admito—. ¿Y cómo surgió la cosa?

—Se lo pedí yo —contesta, y se encoge de hombros.

Me río. Su confianza en sí misma es fascinante. Creo que posee el

récord mundial en número de primeras citas. La única relación larga que ha

tenido fue con mi hermano, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Desde que

rompieron y Tom se trasladó a Australia, Annie ha tenido infinidad de citas y

con ninguno de esos hombres ha ido más allá de la primera.

—Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a mi madre. —Me levanto y me llevo

la copa conmigo—. Ahora te veo en el sofá.

—Ok.

Necesito hablar con mi madre. Annie es mi mejor amiga, pero no hay

nada como una madre cuando lo que quieres es que te reconforten. Aunque

no puedo contarle por qué necesito que me reconforten. Se horrorizaría.

Después de ponerme un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de

tirantes, me desplomo sobre la cama y llamo a mi madre. Sólo suena una

vez antes de que conteste.

—¿Candy? —Su voz es aguda, pero reconfortante.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Candice? ¿Candy? Jared, no la oigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Candy?

—Estoy aquí, mamá. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Candy? Jared, no funciona. No oigo nada. ¡Candy!

Oigo las protestas ahogadas de mi padre en la distancia, antes de

que se ponga al teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, papá! —grito.

—¡Joder, no hace falta que grites!

—Es que mamá no me oía.

—Porque tenía el maldito teléfono del revés, la muy tonta.

Oigo la risa de mi madre de fondo, seguida de una palmada que, sin

lugar a dudas, es un golpe que le ha propinado a mi padre en el hombro.

—¿Está ahí? ¿La oyes? Pásamela. —Discuten brevemente antes de

que mi madre vuelva a ponerse al teléfono—. ¿Candy? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Sí!

¿Por qué no habré llamado directamente al teléfono fijo? Insistió en

que la llamara al móvil nuevo para poder practicar y así agarrarle el truco,

pero, por todos los santos, mira que le cuesta. Sólo tiene cuarenta y siete

años, pero es una completa tecnófoba.

—Ah, mucho mejor ahora. Ya te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú?

—Aquí todo bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos un notición. —No me

da la oportunidad de intentar adivinar a qué se refiere—: ¡Tu hermano va a

venir a visitarnos!

Me incorporo nerviosa. ¿Tom va a venir a casa? Hace seis meses que

no veo a mi hermano. Está pasándose la vida de lo lindo en la Costa de Oro,

trabaja como instructor de surf y sólo viene a casa una o dos veces al año.

Antes estábamos muy unidos. Annie va a alucinar cuando se entere, y no en

el buen sentido.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—El domingo que viene. ¿No es estupendo? Justo le comentaba a

tu padre la semana pasada que teníamos que ir a verlo, pero él no quiere

subirse en un avión. Ya sabes cómo es.

El miedo a volar de mi padre es muy frustrante para mi pobre madre,

que todos los años tiene que soportar un viaje en coche de dos días hasta

España.

—¿Sabes qué planes tiene? —pregunto.

—Llega a Heathrow y se viene directamente a Cornualles para pasar

la semana conmigo y con papá. Después volverá a Londres. ¿Vendrás tú

también? Hace semanas que no vienes a vernos.

De repente me siento fatal. Llevo cerca de ocho semanas sin ver a mis

padres.—

Es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, mamá. Estamos con

la inauguración del Lusso y es una locura. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

—Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Cómo está Annie? —me pregunta.

Mi madre todavía adora a Annie. Se quedó igual de deshecha que yo

cuando Tom y ella lo dejaron.

—Está fenomenal.

—Estupendo. ¿Y sabes algo de Neal? —me pregunta vacilante.

Sé que espera que la respuesta sea un NO rotundo. No lo pasó tan mal

cuando fuimos Neal y yo quienes lo dejamos. No le caía muy bien que

digamos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Neal no le caía muy bien a casi nadie.

Hemos hablado alguna vez desde que nos separamos, pero mamá no

necesita saberlo.

—No, estoy en otras cosas —le informo y la oigo suspirar de alivio.

Prefiero no contarle en qué otras cosas he estado centrada. Me siento

demasiado avergonzada de mí misma.

—Bien. ¡Jared, ve a abrir la puerta! Candy, tengo que colgar. Ha

venido Sue a recogerme para ir a yoga.

—Vale, mamá. Te llamo la semana que viene.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con la inauguración y diviértete también

un poco! —me ordena.

Sé que piensa que he desperdiciado siete años en dos relaciones que

no valían la pena. Y tiene razón, lo he hecho.

—Adiós, mamá. —Cuelgo.

Tom viene a casa. Bueno, eso me ha animado un poco. Siempre me

siento mejor después de hablar con mi madre. Están a kilómetros de

distancia y los echo muchísimo de menos, pero me reconforta el hecho de

que hayan dejado atrás la locura que es Londres al prejubilarse y

trasladarse a Newquay, sobre todo después del susto que nos dio papá con

aquel ataque al corazón.

El móvil empieza a sonar y miro la pantalla esperando ver el número

de mi madre —seguro que se le ha olvidado bloquear el teclado y me ha marcado con el trasero —. Pero no es ella. Es Terrence Grandchester.

«Uffffffffff.»

—Rechazar —resoplo. Pulso el botón rojo y lanzo el teléfono sobre

mi cama.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy con Annie al sofá. Oigo que vuelve a

sonar mientras me dirijo al salón. Hago caso omiso. El tipo nunca se da por

vencido. Al menos no tengo que volver a verlo. Me ha dado la excusa

perfecta para negarme rotundamente a diseñar cualquier cosa para él.

**Nota: **Ñiñas capitulo 5 arriba!, jajaja me alegra leer que habemos bastantes mexicanitas fanaticas de Candy Candy, en cuando a lo de donde soy... soy de Cd. Juarez, no lo comente anteriormente ya que me parecio mucha informacion... Bss.

Paula Grandchester


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Buenos días —saludo a Darío con voz cantarina cuando paso danzando

ante su mesa el jueves.

Él me mira por encima de las gafas de montura gruesa —una

descarada declaración de principios en cuanto a la moda y un esfuerzo por

su parte para que se le tome más en serio—. Debería decirle que se

deshiciese de esa camisa amarillo patito y de esos pantalones grises que

parecen leggins. Quizá así lo consideraría.

—Parece que alguien ha tenido sexo —dice con una sonrisa

burlona—. Bienvenida al club. ¡Estoy exhausto!

—¡Venga ya! Darío, ere un puto —contesto, y finjo una expresión de

desagrado mientras tiro el bolso debajo de mi mesa—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—pregunto para desviar la conversación de las aventuras sexuales de Darío.

—No. Voy a salir a visitar a la señora Baines para darle un abracito.

Anoche me llamó a las once para preguntarme si sería posible que los

electricistas llegasen esta mañana. Me interrumpió en pleno acto de...

—¡OK, OK! —digo con las manos levantadas—. No sigas.

Me siento y giro la silla para ponerme de cara a él.

—Perdona, cielo. ¡Es que fue un pasada! —insiste, y me guiña un ojo

—. Pero bueno, está estresada porque tiene programado celebrar un baile

de verano en julio y lo quiere todo terminado para entonces. ¡No quiere casi nada, bonita! Si no para de cambiar de idea jamás terminaremos. —De

repente, se levanta de su silla, me lanza un beso en el aire a tres metros de

distancia y dice—: ¡_Au revoir_, cielo!

—Adiós. Oye, ¿y Karen? —le grito mientras se aleja.

—¡Ha ido a visitar a unos clientes! —grita, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio y Paty me deja un café delante. Lo

tomo al instante y le doy un sorbo mientras ella ronda mi mesa con

nerviosismo.

—John ha llamado para recordarte que hoy no vendrá —dice.

—Gracias, Paty. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Ella sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo mientras se sube las gafas.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Terminé el punto de cruz y limpié

todas las ventanas, por dentro y por fuera. Fue estupendo —contesta, y

sonríe vagamente mientras se marcha corriendo a archivar unas facturas.

¿Limpiar ventanas? ¿Estupendo? Es una chica encantadora, pero, por

Dios, es más sosa que el pan sin sal.

Paso unas horas respondiendo correos electrónicos y limpiando la

bandeja de entrada. Compruebo que ya se ha realizado la última limpieza

en el Lusso y tomo el móvil cuando éste empieza a danzar sobre mi mesa.

Al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla pongo los ojos en blanco.

Nunca se da por vencido. Ayer me acribilló a llamadas sin parar (y yo se

las rechacé todas), pero sigue insistiendo. Tendré que hablar con él antes o

después. Tiene algo que necesito: mi coche.

A la una en punto salgo de la oficina para ir a comer con Annie.

—¿Queda algún hombre decente en este mundo? —pregunta pensativa

mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta—. Estoy perdiendo las ganas

de vivir.

—No puede haberte ido tan mal.

Su cita de anoche fue un fracaso. En cuanto llegó a casa a las nueve y

media, supe que la cosa no había ido bien.

Deja la servilleta sobre el plato vacío y lo aparta.

—Candy, cuando un hombre saca la calculadora al final de la cena para

decirte cuánto le debes, es mala señal.

Me echo a reír. Sí, es mala señal. Es la equidad de genero llevada al extremo. El

hombre moderno aún tiene que captar que las mujeres queremos que nos

traten como iguales, pero sólo cuando nos conviene. La ávida necesidad de

independencia de la mujer moderna no implica que queramos pagar a

medias las comidas, ni que no nos guste que un hombre nos abra la puerta.

Seguimos deseando que nos mimen, pero con nuestras propias condiciones.

—Entonces ¿no vas a volver a quedar con él?

Ella resopla indignada.

—No. La escenita de la cuenta ya me había decepcionado bastante,

pero que aceptara las veinte libras que le ofrecí para pagar el taxi cuando

me dejó en casa ya me desencantó del todo.

—Le saliste bien barata —digo entre risitas.

—Ya te digo. —Annie toma el teléfono y pulsa la pantalla. Después me

la enseña—. Un sándwich de tocino ahumado y dos aguas, me debes doce libras.

Las dos nos reímos un poco del fracaso de su cita. Me encanta que se

lo tome con tanta filosofía. Siempre dice que las cosas pasarán cuando

tengan que pasar, y estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo tendrás listo el coche? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Me lo había pedido prestado para ir a Yorkshire a visitar a

su abuela el sábado, y ya es jueves. Tengo que solucionar este asunto.

—Luego llamaré al taller —le prometo.

—Puedo ir con la furgoneta.

—No, tranquila. Con _Margo _no creo que llegues. —Es una

autocaravana Volkswagen rosa de veinte años que traquetea a duras penas

por todo Londres repartiendo pasteles. Su impacto en el medio ambiente debe

de ser tremendo.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar a todo volumen y Kate se inclina para

ver quién me llama. Lo tomo en seguida, pero es demasiado tarde. La miro

nerviosa, le doy una vez más al botón de rechazar y lo dejo de nuevo sobre

la mesa como si no ocurriera nada. Pero mi reacción no le ha pasado

desapercibida, como de costumbre.

—Terry —dice con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué querrá?

No le he contado nada sobre los terribles acontecimientos del martes.

Me da demasiada vergüenza.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo qué sé.

—¿Te ha mandado más mensajes sugerentes?

Ha habido más que mensajes. Ha habido incesantes llamadas

telefónicas, y me enredó para que volviese a La Mansión con el pretexto de

que iba a diseñar unas habitaciones cuando lo que quería en realidad era

atraparme en una de las suites de su hotel y seducirme. Annie se alegraría de

mi desgracia, y ésa es justo la razón por la que no se lo he contado. Si no se

lo cuento a nadie, casi puedo fingir que no ha pasado. Casi. Soy una idiota.

Apenas he logrado pensar en otra cosa desde entonces, y con todas esas

llamadas él no colabora mucho a mi intento de eliminarlo de mi mente. No

necesito una relación, y menos con alguien que está con otra persona.

Además, para él yo sólo soy un trofeo más. Es un mujeriego y no es la clase

de hombre con quien debo estar. Es evidente que tiene problemas para

comprometerse. Susana no es santo de mi devoción, pero siento lástima por

ella.

—No —respondo con un suspiro.

Ella me mira con recelo y hace que me sienta interrogada. Y lo estoy

siendo. De repente me sorprendo jugueteando con mi pelo. Suelto el

mechón y resoplo.

—Tienes que divertirte —dice con aire pensativo. ¿Divertirme? A mí

no me parece que revolcarme con un hombre que está con otra sea

divertirse. ¡Me parece una insensatez!—. Después de lo de Neal, está claro

que necesitas divertirte un poco.

Preferiría no hablar de Neal. Annie no sabe que aún me llama de vez en

cuando. Y yo no sé por qué lo hace.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo, y me inclino para darle un beso

en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

—Sí, yo también. Esta noche llegaré tarde a casa. Hay una exposición

de pasteles en el Hilton.

Cuando me dispongo a darle dinero para la comida, ella me hace un

gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Me toca a mí.

Vuelvo a guardarme el dinero en el bolsillo.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez pago yo.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del bar. Annie se marcha a su taller de

tartas y yo de vuelta a la oficina.

Al llegar a casa me dejo caer sobre el sillón. Mañana será un día largo

en el Lusso y tengo que estar en plena forma. El móvil suena. Pongo los

ojos en blanco y miro la pantalla, pero no es quien esperaba que fuera. Es

Neal. Lloriqueo para mis adentros. ¿Cuándo sonará el teléfono y será

alguien con quien me apetezca hablar?

—Hola —contesto medio refunfuñando.

—¿Qué tal? —saluda con su tono seguro de siempre.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Sé que está bien.

Tengo entendido que sale casi todas las noches para recuperar el

tiempo perdido. Como si cuando estaba conmigo no hiciese lo que le daba

la gana de todos modos.

—Muy bien. Llamaba para desearte suerte mañana. Es mañana, ¿no?

Me sorprende que se acuerde. Mi trabajo jamás le ha interesado lo

más mínimo.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba pensando en acostarme pronto.

—Ah, vale, entonces no te entretengo. —Parece decepcionado—. He

empaquetado el resto de tus cosas.

—Ah, genial.

—No hay prisa —añade—. Si alguna vez te apetece, estaría bien

quedar y ponernos al día.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Ponernos al día sobre qué? ¿Sobre con cuántas

mujeres se ha acostado desde que me largué? Me alegro de que

mantengamos el contacto, estuvimos cuatro años juntos, pero está llevando

demasiado lejos lo de «ser amigos». Me trata como si fuese uno más de sus

colegas y me informa de sus últimas conquistas. Y no me importa, pero

tampoco me apetece saberlo.

—Claro, te daré un toque —sugiero.

—Hazlo. Te echo de menos.

¡VENGA! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Está borracho?

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunto, y en mi voz se refleja claramente mi

sorpresa.

Él se echa a reír.

—Sí. Buena suerte mañana.

Cuelgo y me quedo ahí sentada preguntándome si habrá llegado el

momento de recoger mis cosas y cortar toda relación con él. No creo que lo

de «ser amigos» vaya a funcionar con nosotros. ¿Le funciona a alguien? Mi

teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero es un número que no conozco.

—Candice White —digo, pero no hay respuesta—. ¿Diga?

—¿Estás sola?

La voz me golpea en el estómago como si fuera un martillo. Mierda.

Mierda. Me pongo de pie y me vuelvo a sentar. La imagen de su cuerpo

semidesnudo delante de mí, suplicándome con la mirada, empieza a

apoderarse de mi mente. Ésta es precisamente la razón por la que he

rechazado todas sus llamadas. El influjo que ejerce sobre mí es perturbador

y de lo más desagradable.

¿Por qué no ha aparecido su nombre en la pantalla?

—No —miento, y mi frente empieza a empaparse de sudor.

Lo oigo suspirar. Es un suspiro profundo.

—¿Por qué me mientes?

Vuelvo a levantarme del sillón de un salto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Corro al

otro lado del salón, a punto de derramar mi copa de vino, y miro por la

ventana hacia la calle, pero no veo su coche. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy sola?

Nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta, decido colgar. El teléfono vuelve a

sonar inmediatamente. Lo hundo entre los cojines del sillón y lo dejo

sonar. Pero vuelve a insistir.

—¡Para ya!

Paseo de un lado a otro del salón mordiéndome las uñas y dando

sorbos de vino. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el martes se proyectan en mi

mente, pero no las malas. Mierda. Es todo lo bueno: cómo me hacía sentir,

el calor de sus manos... Todo lo acontecido hasta que oí la voz fría y

estridente de su novia. Bloqueo esos pensamientos de inmediato. No soy

más que otro títere del que aprovecharse sexualmente, y lo más probable es

que se sienta despechado porque me he negado a entrar en su juego. El

teléfono me avisa que tengo un mensaje. Me acerco con cautela al

sillón, como si el aparato fuese a atacarme.

Dios mío, qué patética soy. Cojo el móvil y leo el mensaje.

¡Responde el teléfono!

Vuelve a sonar en mi mano y me hace dar un brinco, aunque lo cierto

es que me lo esperaba. No se cansa nunca. Vuelvo a dejar que suene y,

como si fuera una niña, le contesto:

No.

Sigo paseándome de un lado a otro, tomando vino y aferrándome al

teléfono. Su respuesta no tarda en llegarme:

Ok, entonces voy a entrar.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —le grito al móvil.

Una cosa es no contestar el teléfono, pero intentar rechazarlo cuando lo

tengo delante en carne y hueso requiere un nivel de resistencia totalmente

diferente.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» Accedo toda nerviosa al registro de

llamadas para llamarlo. Da un tono.

—Demasiado tarde, Candy —contesta.

Me quedo mirando el teléfono desconcentrada y entonces comienzan los

golpes en la puerta.

Corro hacia el corredor y me inclino sobre la barandilla mientras

llama.—

Abre la puerta, Candy —dice, y vuelve a golpearla.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tan desesperado está?

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Candy, no me iré sin hablar contigo.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Tengo tus llaves. Voy a entrar.

Mierda. Es verdad. Bien, dejaré que entre, oiré lo que tenga que decir

y después se irá. Al fin y al cabo necesito el coche. Me mantendré lo más

alejada posible de él, con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar para evitar olerlo.

No debo permitir que traspase mis defensas. Dejo la copa sobre la consola

del descansillo y me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo recogido en un moño,

pero al menos no me he quitado el maquillaje todavía. Podría ser peor. Un

momento... ¿por qué me preocupo por eso? Cuanto peor aspecto tenga,

mejor, ¿no? Tengo que decirle que no me interesa.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

Bajo la escalera con paso firme y decidido y abro la puerta

resoplando. Estoy perdida. Sigo subestimando (u olvidando) el efecto que

este hombre tiene sobre mí. Ya estoy temblando.

Con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, me mira a través de

unos párpados caídos, jadeante y con aspecto de estar bastante enojado.

Su cabello castaño está desarreglado, ha vuelto a dejarse barba de unos días y

lleva una camisa rosa claro con el cuello desabrochado y metida por dentro

de unos pantalones grises. Está fantástico.

Me atraviesa con su mirada de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué no quisiste seguir?

Le cuesta respirar.

—¿Perdona? —pregunto con impaciencia. ¿Ha venido a preguntarme

eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Aprieta los dientes.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque era un error —respondo también apretando los dientes.

Mi irritación ante su osadía consigue superar el otro efecto, más

indeseado, que tiene sobre mí.

—No era un error, y lo sabes —masculla—. El único error fue dejar

que te marchases.

¿Qué? No puedo con esto. Hago ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero él

me lo impide deteniéndola con las manos desde el otro lado.

—De eso nada. —La empuja contra mí sin ningún miramiento, entra

en el recibidor y cierra con un portazo a su espalda—. No dejaré que

vuelvas a huir. Ya lo has hecho dos veces y no habrá una tercera. Vas a

tener que dar la cara.

Descalza, me saca casi treinta centímetros. Me siento pequeña y débil

frente a él, que todavía respira con dificultad. Retrocedo, pero él me sigue

y deja una distancia mínima entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi plan de mantener

cierto espacio entre nosotros está fracasando y pronto percibo su magnífico

perfume a agua fresca. Huele a gloria bendita.

—Tienes que irte. Annie llegará en seguida.

Se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Deja de mentirme —dice, y me aparta de un manotazo la mano del

pelo—. Basta de tonterías, Candy.

No sé qué decir. La defensa no está funcionando. Quizá si pruebo con

el desinterés... Parece que todo lo que le digo le resbala, y está

acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba.

—¿Para qué has venido? —pregunto.

Pero antes de que haya logrado alejarme demasiado lo tengo detrás

agarrándome de la muñeca. Me da la vuelta para colocarme de cara a él y

el contacto me pone al instante en alerta roja. Sé que estoy pisando terreno

peligroso. Permanecer cerca de este hombre me transforma en una idiota

irracional e imprudente. Estoy en territorio kamikaze. ¿Por qué lo he

dejado entrar?

—Ya lo sabes —me espeta.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto incrédula.

Lo cierto es que sí. Bueno, creo que lo sé. Quiere seguir donde lo

habíamos dejado. Quiere completar la misión.

—Sí, lo sabes —responde sin más.

Libero mi muñeca de un tirón y retrocedo hasta que toco la pared que

tengo detrás con el trasero.

—¿Porque quieres oír cuánto grito?

—¡No!

—Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el idiota más arrogante que he conocido en

la vida. No estoy interesada en convertirme en una de tus conquistas

sexuales.

—¿Conquistas? —resopla. Se aparta y empieza a pasearse sin rumbo

—. ¿En qué puto planeta vives, mujer?

Me quedo totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y a

hablarme así? Mis nervios se desvanecen y mi enfado anterior se

transforma en una ferviente ira. La necesidad de defenderme, de ponerle

los puntos sobre las íes, me obliga a apretar la mandíbula hasta hacerme

daño. Tiene una muy baja opinión de mí si cree que voy a meterme en la

cama de cualquier hombre que acabe de conocer. Pero no tengo por qué darle

explicaciones. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tenga novia es irrelevante. Se

cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere o montar una escena si alguien

se le resiste.

—¡Lárgate!

Deja de pasearse y me mira.

—¡No! —grita, y reinicia la marcha.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo obligarlo a salir de casa. Jamás

conseguiría hacerle daño físico, y tocarlo sería un tremendo error.

—¡No me interesas una puta mierda! Vete de aquí.

Mi voz temblorosa traiciona mi fachada de frialdad, pero me

mantengo firme.

—¡Esa puta boca!

¿Será posible?

—¡Largo!

—Está bien —dice simplemente. Deja de pasearse y me fulmina con

la mirada—. Si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no quieres volver a

verme, me iré y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Bien, debería resultarme bastante fácil, pero, para mi total sorpresa, la

idea de no volver a verlo me produce unas punzadas terribles en el

estómago, lo cual, por supuesto, es totalmente absurdo. Es prácticamente

un extraño, pero ejerce una enorme influencia sobre mí. Me hace sentir...

no sabría cómo describirlo. Pero incluso ahora que estoy furiosa por su

insolencia, he de esforzarme para controlar las reacciones involuntarias

que me provoca.

Ante mi silencio, empieza a avanzar hacia mí y, con apenas unos

cuantos pasos largos y firmes, se planta justo delante de mí. Tan sólo nos

separa un centímetro de aire.

—Dilo —me exhorta.

No logro articular palabra. Me cuesta respirar. El corazón se me sale

del pecho y siento una leve palpitación entre las piernas. Me pongo en

guardia al percibir las mismas reacciones en él. El corazón le martillea

bajo su camisa rosa claro. Siento su aliento fresco y pesado sobre mi

rostro. No estoy segura con respecto a la palpitación, pero me imagino que

también la siente. La tensión sexual entre nuestros cuerpos es casi tangible.

—No puedes, ¿verdad? —susurra.

¡No puedo! Lo intento. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero las

palabras se niegan a brotar. La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su

respiración sobre mi rostro está reactivando todas esas sensaciones

maravillosas. Mi mente se traslada al instante a nuestro encuentro anterior,

sólo que esta vez no corremos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan novias

desagradables. Nada me detiene, excepto mi conciencia, que se encuentra

embriagada de deseo, de manera que no es de mucha ayuda.

Me toca el hombro con la punta del dedo y una oleada de fuego me

recorre todo el cuerpo. Suave y lentamente, me acaricia el cuello hasta

alcanzar un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja.

El corazón se me desboca.

—Pum, pum, pum, pum —dice—. Lo noto, Candy.

Me pongo rígida y me pego todavía más a la pared.

—Vete, por favor —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Ponme las manos en el corazón —susurra, y me agarra una de ellas

y se la coloca sobre el pecho.

No hacía falta que lo hiciera. Veo cómo le late a toda velocidad por

debajo de la camisa. No necesitaba notarlo.

—¿Qué quieres demostrar? —le pregunto en voz baja.

Sé perfectamente qué quiere demostrar. Que causo el mismo efecto en

él que él en mí.

—Eres una mujer muy testaruda. Deja que te haga la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto con voz suave, todavía sin

mirarlo.

—¿Por qué intentas evitar lo inevitable? ¿Qué pretendes, Candy?

Me rodea el cuello con los dedos y me levanta la cara para que lo

mire. Me pierdo inmediatamente en sus ojos. Su aliento fresco, expelido a

través de unos labios húmedos y ligeramente separados, me invade la

nariz. Me observa con la mirada ardiente. Sus largas pestañas me acarician

la mejilla cuando se inclina para rozarme la oreja con los labios. Dejo

escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Eso es —murmura, y empieza a darme besitos muy suaves a un

lado de la garganta—. Tú también lo sientes.

Lo siento. Soy incapaz de detenerlo. Mi capacidad para pensar

racionalmente me ha abandonado. Estoy paralizada por completo. Mi

cerebro se ha desconectado y mi cuerpo ha tomado el control. A medida

que su boca se aproxima a mi mandíbula, acepto el hecho de que he

perdido, me he perdido en él. Pero entonces empieza a sonar un móvil. No

es el mío, pero la interrupción consigue sacarme del trance en el que él me

ha sumido. Joder, lo más seguro es que sea Susana.

Levanto las manos hasta su firme pecho y lo empujo.

—¡Para, por favor!

Él se aparta y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¡Mierda! —Rechaza la llamada y me mira—. Todavía no lo has

dicho. Estoy pasmada ante mi incapacidad de articular unas palabras tan

simples.

—No me interesas —susurro. Sueno desesperada, soy consciente de

ello—. Tienes que parar de hacer esto. Sea lo que sea lo que crees que

sentiste o lo que crees que sentí yo, te equivocas.

Evito mencionar a Susana porque eso sería admitir que hay algo, y que

ella es la única razón por la que me niego a continuar. Y no lo es, claro.

También está la evidente diferencia de edad, el hecho de que tiene la

palabra «rompecorazones» escrita en la frente y, sobre todo... que es infiel.

Él se ríe con ganas.

—¿Lo que creo? Candy, no te atrevas a insinuar que todo esto me lo

estoy imaginando. ¿Me he imaginado lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y lo del otro

día? ¿También me lo imaginé? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¡¿Por quién mierda me tomas tú?!

—¡Esa boca! —grita.

—Te he dicho que te vayas —ordeno con voz tranquila.

—Y yo te he dicho que me mires a los ojos y me asegures que no me

deseas.

Me mira con confianza, como si supiera que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—No te deseo —farfullo mirándolo directamente a esos dos lagos

azules.

Decirlo me causa dolor físico. Estoy desconcertada.

Él inspira profundamente. Parece herido.

—No te creo —repone con suavidad, y desvía la mirada hacia mis

dedos, que juguetean nerviosos con mi pelo.

Los retiro al instante.

—Pues deberías —digo subrayando las palabras y recurriendo

claramente a todas mis fuerzas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que me parece una eternidad,

pero soy la primera en apartar la vista. No se me ocurre nada más que

decir, así que le imploro en silencio que se vaya antes de que acabe

recorriendo ese camino peligroso por la que él está dispuesto a arrastrarme.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo, frustrado, maldice y se marcha airado.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí lo hace con brusquedad; permito que el

aire inunde mis pulmones y me dejo caer al suelo.

Esto ha sido, sin duda, lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi

vida, y es curioso porque, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, debería

haber sido lo más sencillo. Ni siquiera entiendo las razones de esta

situación. Su expresión de dolor cuando he accedido a su exigencia de

negar que lo deseaba me ha destrozado. Quería gritar que yo también

siento lo mismo, pero ¿adónde nos habría llevado eso? Sé perfectamente

adónde: contra la pared, con Terry dentro de mí. Y aunque la sola idea me

hace vibrar de placer, habría sido un terrible error. Ya me siento bastante

culpable por mi deplorable comportamiento. Este tipo es un maldito infiel.

Guapo a morir, pero un maldito infiel, a fin de cuentas. Sé que estar a su

lado sólo me acarrearía problemas. Pero todavía tiene mis estupidas llaves.

Me estremezco y me dirijo a la ducha, satisfecha por haber hecho lo

correcto. He puesto a Terrence Grandchester en su sitio y me he ahorrado tener que

sentirme tremendamente culpable otra vez. Debo ignorar este terrible dolor

de estómago, porque reconocerlo sería como admitir a gritos ante mí

misma y ante Terry que... sí, yo también lo siento… que yo lo deseo.

**Nota: ¡**Ñiñas!, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, que lo disfruten. Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

No tengo ni una gota de sueño y el despertador ni siquiera ha sonado

todavía. Con un prolongado suspiro, me obligo a salir de la cama y me

dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Me espera un día largo en el

Lusso, así que más me vale ponerme las pilas. No he dormido una mierda y

he decidido ignorar el motivo.

Voy a estar todo el día de pie, deambulando por el complejo para

asegurarme de que todo está bien, de modo que me pongo unos jeans

anchos gastados (me niego a tirarlos), una camiseta blanca amarillenta y

unas chanclas. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta desenfadada y ruego para

que se comporte después, cuando me peine para la inauguración. Dudo que

tenga tiempo de venir a casa, así que me preparo una minimaleta con todo

lo que necesito para ducharme en el Lusso después. Saco una funda para

trajes, meto en ella mi vestido rojo cereza hasta la rodilla y lo estiro bien

con la esperanza de que no se arrugue. Por último, tomo los tacones negros, los pendientes de ónice negro, y compruebo que en el maletín de

trabajo tengo todo lo que voy a necesitar en el edificio. Va a ser una

pesadilla cargarlo en el metro, pero no hay más opción, ya que un tipo

impetuoso y arrogante sigue teniendo mi coche secuestrado. Annie deberá

llevarse a _Margo _a Yorkshire.

Cuando bajo la escalera, veo las llaves de mi coche en el tapete de la

entrada. Parece que el tipo ha entrado en razón y ha liberado mi Mini.

¿Habrá decidido al fin dejar de perseguirme a mí también? ¿Habrá captado

ya el mensaje? Es posible que sí, porque no ha vuelto a llamarme ni a

escribirme desde que anoche se fue echando humo. ¿Estoy decepcionada?

No tengo tiempo de planteármelo.

—¡Me voy! —le grito a Annie—. Ya tengo el coche.

Ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su taller.

—Genial. Que te vaya bien. Me pasaré después para beberme todo ese

prosecco tan caro.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego.

Me apresuro hacia el coche y me detengo al ver un móvil barato hecho

pedazos en medio de la acera. Sé quién lo ha tirado ahí. Lo meto de una

patada en la alcantarilla y continúo hasta mi vehículo. ¡Qué alegría haberlo

recuperado! Guardo las cosas en el maletero, me meto en el asiento del

conductor y me encuentro sentada a kilómetros del volante.

Me río y echo el asiento hacia adelante para llegar a los pedales con

los pies. Arranco el motor y casi muero de un infarto cuando el sistema de sonido empieza

a rugir a todo volumen por los altavoces. Joder, ¿es que ha empezado a

quedarse sordo por la edad? Bajo la radio y vacilo al asimilar la letra de la

canción. Lucho contra la parte de mí que quiere reírle la

broma y extraigo el CD. Creo que no me había cruzado con nadie tan

presuntuoso en la vida. Cambio el disco por una sesión «chillout» y parto hacia los muelles de Santa Catalina.

Al llegar al Lusso, muestro el rostro a la cámara y las puertas se abren

de inmediato. Me estaciono y, mientras saco mi maletin de trabajo del maletero y

me dirijo al edificio, veo que el servicio de _catering _está descargando

vajillas y copas. He estado aquí miles de veces, pero me sigue fascinando

su lujosa magnificencia.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo diviso a Calvin, uno de los conserjes,

jugueteando con el nuevo sistema informático. Forma parte de un equipo

que proporcionará un servicio similar al de un hotel de seis estrellas, se

encargará de cosas como hacer la compra, adquirir entradas para el teatro,

alquilar helicópteros o reservar mesas en restaurantes. Avanzo por el suelo

de mármol, pulido a la perfección, y me dirijo hacia el mostrador

en forma de "u" de la conserjería de Calvin.

Veo decenas de floreros negros y cientos de rosas rojas colocados con

esmero a un lado. Al menos no tendré que estar pendiente de esa entrega.

—Buenos días, Calvin —digo cuando me aproximo al mostrador.

Él levanta la mirada de una de las pantallas, y percibo el pánico

reflejado en su rostro amistoso.

—Candy, me he leído este manual cuatro veces en una semana y sigo sin

entender nada. En el Dorchester jamás usamos nada parecido.

—No puede ser tan difícil —le digo para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Has

preguntado al equipo de vigilancia?

El hombre lanza las gafas encima del mostrador y se frota los ojos con

frustración.

—Sí, tres veces ya. Deben de pensar que soy idiota.

—Lo harás bien —le aseguro—. ¿Cuándo empezarán las mudanzas?

—Mañana. ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

—Vuelve a preguntármelo esta tarde. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Me sonríe.

—Muy bien, guapa —responde, y vuelve a consultar el manual de

instrucciones mientras farfulla entre dientes.

Llego hasta el otro lado de la planta e introduzco el código del

ascensor que lleva al ático. Es privado, y el único que sube hasta el último

piso.

Me dispongo a subir para distribuir los floreros y las flores entre los

quince pisos del edificio. Eso me llevará un rato.

A las diez y media vuelvo al vestíbulo y coloco las últimas flores en

las consolas de las paredes.

—Traigo unas flores para una tal señorita White.

Alzo la vista y veo a una joven que observa el impresionante recibidor

con la boca abierta.

—¿Disculpa?

Ella señala su portapapeles.

—Tengo una entrega para la señorita White.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No me puedo creer que hayan duplicado un

pedido de más de cuatrocientas rosas rojas italianas. Es imposible que sean

tan incompetentes.

—Ya hemos recibido las flores —digo con voz cansada mientras me

acerco a ella.

Entonces veo una furgoneta de reparto estacionada fuera, pero no es

de la floristería que yo había contratado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice algo nerviosa mientras consulta sus papeles.

—¿Qué traes? —pregunto.

—Un ramo de calas para la señorita... —la chica vuelve a consultar el

portapapeles—...Candice White.

—Candice White soy yo.

—Genial, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se aleja corriendo y regresa al instante

—¡Este sitio es como el Fort Knox! —exclama, y me entrega el ramo

de calas más grande que haya visto en mi vida: unas flores impresionantes,

blancas y frescas, rodeadas de un abundante verde ornamental de tono

oscuro.

Elegancia sencilla.

Siento mariposas en el estómago al firmar la entrega, aceptar las

flores y leer la tarjeta que se esconde entre el follaje.

Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Un beso.

¿Lo siente? Ya se disculpó por su inapropiado comportamiento y mira

cómo acabó todo. Empiezo a preguntarme cómo sabía que estaría aquí,

pero entonces recuerdo que vio el Lusso en mi portafolio. No le habrá

resultado difícil averiguar la fecha de la inauguración e imaginarse que

vendría. La satisfacción que sentí ayer por la tarde después de que Terry se

marchara empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. No va a rendirse nunca,

¿verdad? Pues ya puede insistir. Sonrío para mí misma. ¿Insistir? De dónde

me he... Bloqueo ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Coloco las flores en el mostrador del conserje.

—Mira, Calvin. Vamos a adornar un poco este mármol negro.

Él alza la vista sólo un momento y vuelve a centrarse en su

dolor de cabeza. Parece agobiado. Lo dejo tranquilo y sigo dando

una vuelta para comprobar que todo se encuentra como y donde tiene que

estar.

Karen aparece a las cinco y media, tan perfecta como siempre, con

su pelo castaño, sus ojos miel y exageradamente arreglada.

—Siento llegar tarde. Había un montón de tráfico y no encontraba

estacionamiento —dice, y empieza a mirar a su alrededor—.Todas las plazas

están reservadas para los invitados. ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy superemocionada!

—canturrea mientras pasa la mano por las paredes del ático.

—Ya he terminado. Sólo necesito que te des una vuelta para

comprobar que no se me haya pasado nada.

La acompaño hasta la sala principal.

—Madre mía, Candy, ¡vaya pasada!

—¿Es fantástico, no? Nunca había tenido un presupuesto tan

enorme. Ha sido divertido poder gastar un montón de dinero ajeno —digo,

y soltamos unas risitas—. ¿Has visto la cocina? —le pregunto.

—No la he visto terminada. Seguro que es increíble.

—Sí, ve a verla. Voy a ir a prepararme al _spa_. En los demás

apartamentos está todo listo, así que céntrate en éste. Aquí es donde tendrá

lugar toda la acción. Asegúrate de que todos los almohadones estén

mullidos y en su sitio. Quiero que brillen hasta los pimientos sobre las

tablas de cortar. ¡Usa abrillantador! La mini Dyson está aquí. Aspira

cualquier mota que pueda haber quedado en las alfombras de la habitación.

—Le paso la aspiradora de mano totalmente cargada—. Haz lo que

consideres necesario, y si hay algo de lo que no estás segura, anótalo. ¿De

acuerdo?

Karen toma la aspiradora.

—Me encantan estas cosas —dice, y enciende la Dyson para posar

como un vaquero en un duelo.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? —le digo con fingida

desaprobación.

Ella arruga la cara, sonríe y se dispone a seguir mis instrucciones.

Una hora después, tras haber hecho uso de todos los sofisticados

servicios del _spa_, estoy lista. El vestido no tiene ni una arruga y mi pelo

está bastante decente. Me doy una vuelta por ahí. Ésta será la última vez

que pise este edificio. Pronto estará atestado de gente de negocios y de la

alta sociedad, así que aprovecho la última ocasión que tengo para saborear

su magnificencia. Es impresionante. Todavía no puedo creerme que lo haya

decorado yo. De pie en el inmenso espacio diáfano de la primera planta,

sonrío para mis adentros. Unas puertas plegables dan a una terraza con

forma de L con suelo de piedra caliza y una zona con tarima de madera,

sillas de estilo playa y un enorme _jacuzzi_. Cuenta con un estudio, un comedor, un

enorme pasillo que da a una cocina de dimensiones absurdas y una escalera

de ónice retroiluminada que asciende hasta las cuatro habitaciones con

baño incluido y hasta un inmenso dormitorio principal. El _spa_, la sala de

_fitness _y la piscina, en la planta baja del edificio, son de uso exclusivo para

los residentes del Lusso, pero el ático cuenta con gimnasio propio. Es

extraordinario. No cabe duda de que quienquiera que haya adquirido ese

piso disfruta de las cosas más exquisitas de la vida, y se ha hecho con una

de ellas por la frívola cantidad de diez millones de libras.

Regreso a la cocina, donde me encuentro a Karen aún armada con la

Dyson.—

Ya está —dice mientras aspira de la encimera de mármol una

miguita que se le había escapado.

—Bueno, echemos un trago. —Sonrío, tomo dos copas y le paso una a

Karen.

—Por ti, Candy. Estilisada en cuerpo y mente —dice entre risitas mientras

levanta la copa para brindar.

Ambas damos un sorbo y suspiramos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno está! —Mira la botella.

—Ca'Del Bosco, Cuvée Annamaria Clementi, de 1993. Es italiano,

por supuesto. —Arqueo una ceja y Karen se echa a reír de nuevo.

Oigo unas voces en el vestíbulo, así que salgo de la cocina y me

encuentro a Darío con la boca abierta como un pez de colores y a John

sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Candy, esto es una auténtica maravilla, cielo! —exclama Darío

mientras corre hacia mí y me rodea con los brazos. Se aparta un poco y me

mira de arriba abajo—. Me encanta ese vestido. Es muy ceñido.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mismo, pero se empeña en llevar el contraste

de colores a un nivel extremo. Entorno los ojos, cegada por su camisa azul

eléctrico combinada con una corbata roja.

—Deja a la chica, Darío. Vas a arrugarle la ropa —gruñe John

mientras lo aparta suavemente y se inclina para darme un beso en la

mejilla—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. Has hecho un trabajo increíble

y, entre tú y yo... —dice, y se inclina para susurrarme al oído—: la

promotora ha dejado caer que te quieren a ti para su próximo proyecto en

Holland Park. —Me guiña un ojo y su cara arrugada se arruga todavía más

—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el prosecco?

—Por aquí.

Los guío hasta la enorme cocina y oigo más elogios por parte de Darío.

La verdad es que el piso es una pasada.

—¡Salud! —digo, y les paso una copa de prosecco.

—¡Salud! —brindan todos.

Me paso unas cuantas horas conociendo a gente de la alta sociedad y

explicándoles en qué me he inspirado para el diseño. Los periodistas de

revistas de arquitectura y diseño interior revolotean tomando fotografías y

curioseando en general. Para mi desgracia, me obligan a tumbarme sobre el

diván de terciopelo para hacerme una foto. John me arrastra de un lado a

otro proclamando el orgullo que siente y asegurándole a todo el que quiera

escucharlo que yo solita he metido a Rococo Union en el mapa de los

diseñadores. Yo me pongo como un tomate y no paro de restarles

importancia a sus declaraciones.

Doy gracias al cielo cuando aparece Annie. La guío hasta la cocina, le

pongo una copa de prosecco en la mano y yo me bebo otra.

—Un poquito exagerado, ¿no? —comenta mientras observa la ostentosa

cocina—. Hace que mi casa parezca una cueva.

Me río ante el comentario sobre su precioso y acogedor hogar, que

tiene el mismo aspecto que si la célebre diseñadora Cath Kidston hubiese

vomitado, estornudado y tosido sobre él todas sus flores.

—Sé que has querido decir que es impresionante.

—Sí, eso también. Aunque yo no podría vivir aquí —afirma sin

ningún pudor.

No me ofendo. Aunque estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, la

inmensidad del lugar me intimida.

—Ni yo —coincido.

—Me he encontrado con Neal. —Apura el prosecco e inmediatamente

toma otra copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa por allí.

—Vaya, seguro que te ha encantado verlo —bromeo; me imagino a

Annie bufando y escupiendo como un gato enfurecido contra el pobre Neal.

Tampoco se merece otra cosa.

—La verdad es que no. Y lo que menos me ha gustado ha sido que me

diga que has quedado con él para ir a cenar —me espeta frunciendo los

labios—.Candy, ¿en qué estás pensando? He venido a amenazarte.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que habías venido a apoyar a tu amiga en su

triunfo laboral —digo arqueando las cejas.

—¡Bah! Tú no necesitas apoyo en tu vida laboral. Por el contrario, tu

vida personal es muy interesante últimamente. —Suelta una risita mientras

sube y baja las cejas, como insinuando algo.

Imagino adónde quiere llegar, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad. Y ya le

vale también a Neal. Ya ni siquiera estamos juntos, pero todavía no puede

evitar tomarle el pelo.

La miro fingiendo sentirme herida.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no voy a volver a caer en eso.

Estoy disfrutando de mi soltería y no tengo intención de cambiar mi

situación a corto plazo. De todos modos, para que quede claro, Neal te está

tomando el pelo. —Doy un sorbo de prosecco.

—¿Ni siquiera por un castaño alto, atractivo y algo mayor? —dice con

una sonrisa burlona.

La miro con recelo.

—Ni siquiera por él —confirmo.

—Mira que eres aburrida.

—¿Perdona?

Esta vez mi expresión herida no es fingida. ¿Aburrida? Yo no soy

aburrida, ¡Annie está loca! La miro con desconcierto, realmente dolida por

su cruel comentario. Espero que lo retire, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso,

mira por encima de mi hombro con una gran sonrisa malévola dibujada en

el rostro.

Impaciente y bastante enfadada con ella, me vuelvo para ver qué le

hace tanta gracia.

«¡Mierda, no!»

—Está hasta en la sopa, ¿eh? —replica Annie con sorna.

**Nota:** ¡Niñas! ¿Qué tal les pinta el domingo?, yo aquí feliz de traerles un capitulo mas de esta chulísima historia, que a mi parecer esta de rechupete…jajaja.


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta lenguaje de tipo sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 8**

Annie no tiene ni idea de hasta qué punto es así.

No le he contado nada de lo que ha ocurrido desde que lo conoció. Y

aquí está otra vez, hablando con el agente inmobiliario al cargo, vestido

con un traje azul marino y camisa azul claro, con una mano metida en el

bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un archivador. Parece, como siempre, un

maldito dios. Y, como si sintiese mi presencia, levanta la vista y nuestras

miradas se cruzan.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo, y me vuelvo hacia Annie.

Ella aparta la mirada de Grandchester y la dirige hacia mí, con los ojos llenos

de satisfacción.

—¿Sabes qué? Me iba a ir a casa a llorar con una cobeta de helado, al

estilo Bridget Jones, pero creo que voy a quedarme un ratito. ¿Te importa?

—Da un trago a su bebida con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le dedico un

gruñido—. Ése no es el comportamiento de alguien a quien supuestamente

no le importas nada, Candy —me provoca.

—Fui a La Mansión el martes y casi me acuesto con él —le suelto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Annie, y coge una servilleta para secarse el

chorro de prosecco que le cae por la barbilla.

—Se disculpó por el mensaje que me había mandado. Yo volví a La

Mansión e hizo que el grandullón me encerrase en una habitación. ¡Él me

estaba esperando medio desnudo!

—¡OMG!. ¿Quién es el grandullón?

—Bueno, no es un mayordomo. No tengo ni idea de cuál es su función

exactamente. Quizá se dedique a atrapar mujeres para Grandchester.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Fue un desastre. Me largué corriendo cuando oí que su novia lo

llamaba. A Grandchester se le fue la cabeza y apareció anoche en casa con

exigencias.

Las prisas por poner a Annie al día hacen que le dispare los datos

básicos a toda velocidad.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de exigencias? —Está pasmada. Y es normal. Es

para estarlo.

—No lo sé. Es un idiota arrogante. Me preguntó cuánto creía que

gritaría cuando me follase.

Ella escupe otra vez.

—¿Que te preguntó qué? ¡Mierda, Candy, viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia

aquí! —Me mira nerviosa, con los ojos todavía chispeantes de diversión.

¿Para qué ha venido? Empiezo a planear mi huida, pero antes de que

mi cerebro ordene a mis piernas que se muevan, siento su presencia detrás

de mí; percibo su olor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Annie —dice con voz pausada—. ¿Candy?

Sigo de espaldas a él. Sé perfectamente que si me vuelvo para

saludarlo quedaré de nuevo atrapada en el peligroso reino del señor de la mansión,

un lugar en el que soy incapaz de pensar de manera racional. Ya agoté mis

reservas de fuerza anoche, y no he tenido tiempo de volver a recargarlas.

Esto es horrible. Me prometió que no volvería a verlo. Que si le decía lo que

no quería oír jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Hice lo que me exigía, así

que ¿por qué no cumple con su parte del trato?

Annie nos observa a ambos esperando que uno de los dos diga algo.

Desde luego no voy a ser yo.

—Terry —lo saluda—. Discúlpame. Tengo que ir a empolvarme la

nariz. Deja su copa vacía en la encimera y pone pies en polvorosa. La

maldigo para mis adentros.

Él me rodea hasta situarse delante de mí.

—Estás fantástica —murmura.

—Dijiste que no volvería a verte —le recrimino ignorando su

cumplido.

—No sabía que estarías aquí.

Lo miro con aire cansado.

—Me has mandado flores.

—Huy, es verdad. —Una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en sus labios.

No tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos. Conmigo topa con piedra.

—Si me disculpas —digo, y me dispongo a marcharme, pero él da un

paso y se interpone en mi camino.

—Esperaba que me enseñases el edificio.

—Le avisaré a Karen. Te lo mostrará encantada.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tú.

—La visita no incluye coger —le espeto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de cuidar ese vocabulario?

—Usted disculpe —mascullo indignada—. Y haz el favor de volver a

colocar el asiento en su sitio cuando conduzcas mi coche. —Él esboza una

sonrisa totalmente infantil y yo me enfado todavía más conmigo misma al

sentir que mi corazón se acelera. No debo permitir que vea el efecto que

provoca en mí—. ¡Y no toques mi música!

—Perdona. —Sus ojos centellean con picardía. Es tan jodidamente

sexy...—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estás temblando. —Alarga la

mano y me acaricia el brazo suavemente con el dedo—. ¿Estás nerviosa

por algo?

Me aparto.

—En absoluto. —No puedo permitir que la conversación siga ese

curso—. ¿No querías ver el apartamento?

—Me encantaría. —Parece satisfecho.

Ceñuda, lo guío desde la cocina hasta la enorme sala de estar.

—Salón. —Hago un gesto con la mano hacia el espacio general que

nos rodea—. Cocina —digo por encima del hombro

mientras atravieso la habitación hacia la terraza—. Vistas. —Mantengo el

tono de desidia y oigo cómo ríe levemente detrás de mí.

Volvemos por el salón hasta el gimnasio, y no digo ni una palabra más

mientras recorremos el ático. Terry estrecha la mano a varias personas que

nos vamos encontrando por el camino, pero yo no me detengo para darle

tiempo a pararse a charlar. Continúo con la intención de terminar con esta

situación lo antes posible. Maldito sea este lugar por ser tan grande.

—Gimnasio —anuncio.

Entro y salgo rápidamente de nuevo cuando entra él. Me dirijo a la

escalera y lo oigo reírse a mis espaldas. Subo los escalones de ónice

retroiluminado y abro y cierro las puertas de una en una mientras anuncio

lo que hay al otro lado. Llegamos al plato fuerte, la suite principal, y le

indico el vestidor y el baño privado. Lo cierto es que el lugar merece más

pasión y más tiempo del que le estoy dedicando.

—Eres una guía turística fantástica, Candy —me provoca mientras observa una

de mis obras de arte preferidas—. ¿Te importaría explicarme de quién es

esto?

—De Giuseppe Cavalli —contesto secamente, y me cruzo de brazos.

—Es muy buena. ¿Has escogido a este artista por alguna razón en

particular? —Está tratando descaradamente de enredarme en una

conversación.

Me fijo en su espalda ancha, cubierta por la chaqueta del traje, en sus

manos, que descansan de manera desenfadada en los bolsillos del pantalón,

y en sus piernas esbeltas y ligeramente separadas. Me alegra la vista, pero

tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Suspiro y decido ceder, aunque no sé si es

muy inteligente por mi parte. A Giuseppe Cavalli no puedo negarle mi

tiempo y mi entusiasmo. Dejo caer los brazos y me uno a él frente a la

obra.

—Se lo conoce como «el maestro de la luz» —explico, y él me mira

con auténtico interés—. Consideraba que el tema carecía de importancia.

Daba igual lo que fotografiase. Para él, el tema siempre era la luz. Se

centraba en controlarla. ¿Ves? —digo mientras señalo los reflejos en el

agua—. Estos botes de remos, por muy bonitos que sean, son sólo botes. A

él lo que le interesaba era la luz que los rodeaba. Dota de interés a objetos

inanimados, hace que veas la fotografía con una perspectiva... Bueno, con

una luz diferente, supongo.

Inclino la cabeza para ver bien la imagen. Nunca me canso de ella. Es

muy sencilla, pero cuanto más la miras, más la entiendes.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, aparto la vista del lienzo y veo que

Terry me está observando.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Sé

que seré incapaz de negarme de nuevo si fuerza la situación. He agotado

toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada como

cuando estoy con él, y sigo intentando convencerme a mí misma de que no

me gusta esa sensación.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —digo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—Ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no volvería a verte.

—Mentí. —No se avergüenza de ello—. No puedo estar lejos de ti, así

que vas a tener que verme una... y otra... y otra vez. —Termina la frase de

forma lenta y clara para no dar cabida a la confusión. Ahogo un grito y me

aparto de él por instinto—. Tu insistencia al oponerte a esto sólo alimenta

mis ganas de demostrar que me deseas —dice, y empieza a perseguirme

avanzando hacia mí con pasos pausados y decididos mientras mantiene la

mirada clavada en mis ojos—. Se ha convertido en mi misión principal.

"Haré lo que haga falta".

Dejo de retroceder al notar la cama en la parte posterior de las

rodillas. Dos pasos más y estará encima de mí; la idea del inminente

contacto es suficiente para sacarme del estado de trance en el que me

sume. —Para —le ordeno levantando la mano. Mi imperativo hace que se

detenga en seco—. Ni siquiera me conoces —balbuceo en un desesperado

intento de hacerle entender lo absurdo que es todo esto.

—Sé que eres tremendamente hermosa. —Empieza a avanzar de

nuevo hacia mí—. Sé lo que siento, y sé que tú también lo sientes. —Ahora

nuestros cuerpos están pegados, y el corazón se me sale por la boca—. Así

que dime, Cnady, ¿qué más tengo que saber?

Intento controlar mi respiración agitada, pero me tiembla todo el

cuerpo y fracaso. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por las lágrimas que se

acumulan en mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Está disfrutando

haciéndome derramar lágrimas? Esto es horrible. Está tan desesperado por

llevarme a la cama que ha decidido acosarme, y yo lloro porque soy débil.

Hace que me sienta débil, y no tiene ningún derecho.

Desliza la mano bajo mi barbilla, y su calidez me resultaría agradable

si no pensara que es un idiota. Me levanta la cabeza y, cuando nuestras

miradas se encuentran, mis lágrimas lo toman desprevenido.

—Lo siento —susurra suavemente, y mueve la mano para cubrirme la

mejilla al tiempo que me limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Su expresión es de puro tormento. Me alegro. Se lo merece.

Por fin recupero la voz.

—Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

Lo miro de manera inquisitiva mientras él continúa pasándome el

pulgar por la cara. ¿Por qué me persigue de esta forma? Es evidente que es

infeliz en su relación, pero eso no es excusa.

—Mentí, lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

—Ya me dijiste una vez que lo sentías, y aquí estás de nuevo. ¿Vas a

mandarme flores también mañana? —digo sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

Su dedo deja de acariciarme y Terry agacha la cabeza. Ahora sí que

está avergonzado. Pero entonces vuelve a levantarla, nuestras miradas se

cruzan y la suya desciende hasta mis labios. Ay, no. No, por favor. No seré

capaz de pararlo. Empieza a estudiar mi expresión, a buscar alguna señal

de que voy a detenerlo. ¿Voy a hacerlo? Sé que debería, pero no creo que

pueda. Sus labios se separan y empiezan a bajar lentamente hacia los míos.

Contengo la respiración. Cuando nuestros labios se rozan, muy

ligeramente, mi cuerpo cede y mis manos ascienden y lo agarran de la

chaqueta. Él gruñe para expresar su aprobación, traslada las manos al

extremo inferior de mi columna y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nuestros labios apenas siguen rozándose, nuestros alientos se funden.

Ambos temblamos de manera incontrolada.

—¿Has sentido esto alguna vez? —exhala, y me recorre la mejilla con

los labios en dirección a la oreja.

—Nunca —respondo con honestidad.

A duras penas reconozco mi propia voz en esa respuesta ahogada.

Él me atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira ligeramente

de él, dejando que la carne se deslice entre ellos.

—¿Vas a dejar de resistirte ya? —susurra, y su lengua asciende por el

borde de mi oreja para volver a descender acariciándome con los labios la

piel sensible que hay detrás de ella.

Su aliento cálido provoca una oleada de calor entre mis muslos. Soy

incapaz de luchar más.

—Dios... —jadeo, y sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos para

hacerme callar.

Los toma suavemente, y yo lo acepto y dejo que nuestras lenguas se

acaricien y se entrelacen a un ritmo suave y constante. Es un placer

demasiado intenso. Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas. Me duelen las manos

de agarrarme a su chaqueta con tanta fuerza, de modo que me relajo y las

deslizo hasta su cuello para acariciarle el cabello oscuro que le cubre

la nuca.

Él gime y aparta la boca de la mía.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta mirándome fijamente con sus ojos

azules.

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que contestar.

—Sí.

Asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza, me besa la nariz, la mejilla,

la frente y regresa a mi boca.

—Necesito tenerte entera, Candy. Dime que puedo tenerte entera.

¿Entera? ¿Qué quiere decir con entera? ¿Mi mente? ¿Mi alma? Pero

no se refiere a eso, ¿verdad? No, lo que quiere es todo mi cuerpo. Y, en

estos momentos, la conciencia me ha abandonado por completo. Tengo que

eliminar a este hombre de mi organismo. Y él, a mí del suyo.

—Tómame —susurro contra sus labios.

—Lo haré.

Sin romper el beso, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me coloca la

otra detrás de la nuca. Me levanta en el aire y, besándome aún con más

intensidad, me lleva hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que apoya mi

espalda contra una pared. Nuestras lenguas danzan frenéticamente, mis

manos descienden por su espalda. Quiero sentirlo más cerca. Agarro la

parte delantera de su chaqueta y empiezo a quitársela de los hombros, lo

que lo obliga a soltarme. Sin separar los labios de los míos, retrocede

ligeramente para permitirme despojarlo del obstáculo que me separa de su

cuerpo. La dejo caer al suelo, lo agarro de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí.

Olvido por completo mi conflicto moral. Necesito poseerlo.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y él me empuja contra la pared mientras me

devora la boca.

—Joder, Candy —jadea entre respiraciones ahogadas—. Me vuelves

loco.

Mueve la cadera y me clava su erección. Un pequeño grito escapa de

mis labios. Lo agarro del pelo con un gemido incitante. Ya no hay vuelta

atrás. Mi cuerpo ha puesto el piloto automático. El pedal del freno se ha

perdido en algún lugar del país del deseo. Siento que posa las palmas de las

manos sobre la parte delantera de mis muslos. Agarra mi vestido entre sus

puños y me lo levanta por encima de la cintura de un tirón rápido. Vuelve a

mover la cadera y yo emito un gemido. Ansío más. Joder, no sé cómo he

podido resistirme a esto. Me muerde el labio inferior y se aparta para

mirarme directamente a los ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y la presiona

con fuerza contra mi entrepierna. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un

profundo gemido y le ofrezsco mi garganta. Él saca buen partido de ella

lamiendo y chupando cada milímetro de piel. Estoy a punto de echarme a

llorar de placer. Pero entonces oigo voces fuera de la habitación y la

realidad vuelve a azotarme. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? En la suite

principal del ático con la falda del vestido por la cintura y Terry en la

garganta. Hay cientos de personas en el piso inferior. Alguien podría entrar

en cualquier momento. Alguien va a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Terry —jadeo intentando atraer su atención—. Terry, viene alguien,

tienes que parar.

Me retuerzo un poco y su erección me golpea justo en el lugar

correcto. Me doy con la cabeza contra la pared para intentar detener la

puñalada de placer que me provoca.

Él lanza un gemido largo y pausado.

—No voy a dejarte marchar ahora.

—Tenemos que parar.

—¡No! —ruge.

Joder. Cualquiera podría entrar por esa puerta.

—Ya seguiremos después —intento apaciguarlo. Tengo que

quitármelo de encima.

—Eso te deja demasiado tiempo para cambiar de idea —protesta

mientras me mordisquea el cuello.

—No lo haré. —Lo agarro del mentón, levanto su rostro hacia el mío

hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz y lo miro directamente a los ojos—.

No cambiaré de idea.

Escruta mi mirada en busca de la seguridad que necesita, pero yo

estoy totalmente decidida. Es lo que deseo. Sí, es posible que me dé tiempo

a replantearme la situación, pero ahora mismo estoy segura de que es lo

que quiero. Es demasiado tentador como para resistirlo, aunque lo he

intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Me da un fuerte beso en los labios y se aparta.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

Me levanta de nuevo en el aire y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué haces? También querrán ver esto.

No puede decirlo en serio.

—Cerraré con seguro. Nada de gritar. —Me mira con una leve

sonrisa malévola.

Estoy atónita, pero me echo a reír.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—No. Me duele la verga desde el viernes pasado, y ahora que te tengo

entre mis brazos y que has entrado en razón, no pienso moverme de aquí, y

tú tampoco.

**Nota:** ¡Ñiñas! si otra vez ando por aca, y es que ya quiero comenzar a actualizar desde donde me quede, sino mal recuerdo, la ultima actualizacion que hice (antes que me borraran la historia) fue hasta el capitulo 9.

Para todas mis bellas lectoras que seguian esta bella historia desde antes de el incidente, no se preocupen que ya merito subo el capitulo 10... no desespereis. Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas de _ALTO carácter sexual_, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 9**

Cierra la puerta tras él de una patada, me coloca sobre el mármol que hay

entre las dos pilas del lavabo y se vuelve para cerrar el pestillo. Todavía

tengo el vestido arremangado alrededor de la cintura y las piernas y las

bragas totalmente al descubierto.

Observo aquel inmenso cuarto tan familiar y me detengo en la enorme

bañera de mármol de color crema que domina el centro de la habitación.

Sonrío al recordar el quebradero de cabeza que supuso organizar que una

grúa la subiese hasta aquí a través de las ventanas. Fue una pesadilla, pero

ha quedado espectacular. La ducha doble de mampara abierta que hay en la

pared del otro extremo está cubierta de arriba abajo de cristal laminado y

baldosas de travertino de color beige, y el mueble sobre el que me

encuentro es de mármol italiano de color crema, con dos pilas integradas y

grandes grifos en cascada. Un espejo de marco grueso y dorado

minuciosamente tallado ocupa todo lo ancho del mueble, y junto a la

ventana hay un diván. Es lujo en estado puro.

El ruido del pestillo al cerrarse interrumpe mi admiración hacia mi

trabajo y atrae mi mirada hacia la puerta, donde Terry se ha quedado

inmóvil, observándome. Mientras se acerca a mí, empieza a desabrocharse

la camisa. Contemplo cómo se aproxima, con la boca relajada y los ojos

entornados. Al pensar en lo que está a punto de suceder, el estómago me

arde y mis muslos se tensan. Este hombre es totalmente imponente.

Cuando se desabrocha el último botón, se detiene ante mí con la

camisa abierta. No puedo resistirme a recorrer con uno de mis dedos el

centro de su torso duro y bronceado. Él mira hacia abajo y me sigue el

juego. Coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y se abre paso entre

mis muslos. Cuando me mira, las comisuras de sus labios esbozan una

sonrisa y le brillan los ojos. Las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en su

rostro suavizan la usual intensidad de su mirada.

—Ya no puedes huir —bromea.

—No deseo hacerlo.

—Bien —contesta atrayendo mi mirada hacia sus hermosos labios.

Mi dedo asciende por su pecho y su garganta hasta descansar sobre su

labio inferior. Él abre la boca y me lo muerde de manera juguetona. Sonrío

y continúo subiéndolo hasta acariciarle el cabello.

—Me gusta este vestido. —Recorre la parte delantera de mi cuerpo

con la mirada y se detiene en la tela arrugada a la altura de mi cintura.

—Gracias.

—Aunque es un poco restrictivo —dice mientras tira de un trozo de

tela.

—Lo es —coincido. La anticipación me está matando.

«¡Arráncamelo!»

—¿Te lo quitamos? —Arquea una ceja y sus labios empiezan a

curvarse.

Sonrío.

—Si quieres.

—¿O te lo dejamos puesto? —Esboza una amplia sonrisa al tiempo

que levanta las manos.

Me derrito sobre el mármol del lavabo.

Desliza las manos por mi espalda.

—Aunque, bien pensado, yo ya sé qué se esconde bajo este bonito

vestido. —Levanta las manos, agarra la cremallera y, mientras empieza a

bajarla lentamente, me susurra al oído—: Y es mucho mejor que cualquier

prenda. —Respiro con desesperada dificultad—. Creo que será mejor que

nos deshagamos de él —concluye.

Me levanta del mueble, me deja en el suelo, me quita el vestido y lo

deja caer también. Lo aparta a un lado con el pie sin quitarme los ojos de

encima.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Me gusta ese vestido.

No podría importarme menos. Por mí que lo haga pedazos para

limpiar las ventanas con él.

—Te compraré uno nuevo.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a subirme al lavabo y a colocarse

entre mis muslos. Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío y me agarra del trasero

para atraerme hacia él, hasta que estamos bien pegados. Balancea la cadera

sin dejar de mirarme.

Las palpitaciones de mi sexo rozan lo doloroso y creo que voy a

perder la cabeza si continúa haciendo sólo eso. Quiero pedirle que acelere.

Me está costando controlarme.

Me pasa las manos por detrás y me desabrocha el sujetador. Desliza

los tirantes por mis brazos y lo lanza por detrás de él. Me inclino hacia

atrás y me apoyo sobre las manos, dejando los pechos expuestos frente a él.

Mirándome a los ojos, levanta una mano y coloca la palma justo

debajo de mi garganta.

—Siento los fuertes latidos de tu corazón —afirma en voz baja—. Te

pongo muy nerviosa.

No voy a negar esa afirmación. Es verdad, y ya ni me molesto en

tratar de resistirme.

Desliza la palma entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi estómago

mientras me observa, ardiente y delicioso.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —dice con rotundidad—. "Creo que voy a

quedarme contigo".

Arqueo la espalda y le acerco más mi pecho. Él sonríe y baja la boca

para chuparme un pezón con fuerza. Cuando sube una mano para

masajearme el otro pecho, emito un gemido y echo la cabeza atrás contra

el espejo. Por Dios bendito. Este hombre es un genio. Su erección es dura

como el acero y me aprieta entre las piernas obligándome a trazar círculos

con la cadera para calmar la palpitación con un prolongado suspiro de

placer. No sé qué hacer. Quiero saborear todo ese placer, porque es

maravilloso, pero la necesidad de poseerlo se apodera de mí, la presión de

mi entrepierna está a punto de estallar. Como si me estuviese leyendo la

mente, desliza la mano entre mis muslos hasta dar con el borde de mis

bragas. Uno de sus dedos traspasa la barrera y acaricia ligeramente la punta

de mi clítoris.

—¡MIERDA! —grito al tiempo que me incorporo, lo agarro de los

hombros y le clavo las uñas en los músculos definidos.

—Esa boca —me reprende antes de pegar sus labios contra los míos y

hundir dos dedos dentro de mí.

Mis músculos se aferran a él mientras los mete y los saca. Creo que

voy a morir, literalmente, de placer. Siento la rápida evolución de un

orgasmo inminente y sé que va a hacerme estallar. Me agarro a sus

hombros como si no hubiese mañana y gimo en su boca mientras él

continúa con su asalto.

«Aquí viene.»

—Córrete —me ordena mientras aplica más presión sobre mi clítoris.

Me deshago en una explosión de estrellas. Le libero la boca y dejo

caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un absoluto frenesí. Lanzo un grito. Él me

agarra la cabeza y me la inclina hacia adelante para atrapar mi boca y

tomar mis últimos gritos. Estoy completamente extasiada, jadeando,

temblando y sin fuerzas. Me desintegro entre sus manos, totalmente

desinhibida y sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por lo que consigue hacer

conmigo. Estoy loca de placer.

Su beso se relaja y su presión disminuye; me devuelve poco a poco a

la realidad mientras posa tiernos besos por toda mi cara caliente y mojada.

Ha estado demasiado bien. Demasiado bien.

Noto que me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y abro los ojos. Al

hacerlo me encuentro con una mirada oscura y satisfecha. Me planta un

beso en los labios. Yo suspiro. Noto como si toda una vida de presión

acumulada se hubiese extinguido, así, sin más. Me siento relajada y

saciada.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mientras extrae los dedos de mi cuerpo.

—Hummm... —murmuro. No tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Arrastra los dedos por mi labio inferior y se inclina sobre mí. Me

observa de cerca y me pasa la lengua por la boca, lamiendo los restos de mi

orgasmo. Sus ojos penetran en mi interior mientras nos miramos en

silencio. Mis manos le agarran la cara como por instinto y le alisan la piel

recién afeitada. Este hombre es bello, intenso y apasionado. Y podría

romperme el corazón.

Él sonríe levemente y se vuelve para besarme la palma de la mano

antes de volver a fijar la vista en mí. Santo cielo, estoy perdida.

Alguien sacude el pomo de la puerta del baño desde fuera y nos

arranca cruelmente a ambos de la intensidad del momento. Lanzo un grito

ahogado. Terry me tapa la boca con la mano y me mira con expresión

divertida. ¿Le parece gracioso?

—No oigo nada —dice una voz al otro lado, seguida de otro intento de

abrir la puerta.

El terror hace que mis ojos estén a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Terry retira la mano y la sustituye por sus labios.

—Shh —me exhorta contra la boca.

—Mierda, me siento sucia —me lamento apartándome de sus labios y

dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Es imposible que salga de aquí sin ponerme roja como un tomate.

¿Cómo voy a evitar que la culpabilidad se refleje en mi rostro?

—No eres sucia. No digas tonterías o me veré obligado a darte unos

azotes en ese precioso trasero que has pasado por todo mi baño.

Levanto la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro confundida.

—¿Tu baño?

—Sí, es mi baño. —Sonríe con sorna—. Me gustaría que ese montón

de extraños dejase de pasearse por mi casa —murmura.

—¿Vives aquí? —digo perpleja. No puede ser. Nadie vive aquí.

—Bueno, lo haré a partir de mañana. Oye, ¿toda esta mierda italiana

vale de verdad el precio tan caro que le han puesto a este apartamento? —

Me mira con expectación.

¿En serio quiere que le conteste a eso?

—¿Mierda italiana? —escupo sintiéndome totalmente insultada. Él se

echa a reír y a mí me dan ganas de abofetearlo. ¿«Mierda italiana»? Este

tipo es un capullo ignorante. ¿«Mierda italiana»?—. No deberías haberte

comprado el piso si no te gusta la mierda que contiene —le espeto airada.

—Puedo deshacerme de la mierda —bromea.

Mis cejas adoptan una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que acabo de

escuchar. Me he pasado meses deslomándome para conseguir toda esta

«mierda italiana» ¿y ahora este imbécil desagradecido pretende librarse de

ella? Jamás me había sentido tan insultada, ni tan cabreada. Intento liberar

las manos, atrapadas debajo de las suyas, pero no me deja. Le lanzo una

mirada asesina.

Él sonríe.

—Relájate, mujer. No me desharía de nada de lo que hay en este

apartamento —dice, y me besa con fuerza—. "Y tú estás en él".

Vuelve a apoderarse de mi boca con ansia, posesivamente.

No voy a darle demasiadas vueltas a ese comentario. Mi libido acaba

de reactivarse y no voy a intentar apaciguarla. Lo ataco con la misma

fuerza. Le meto la lengua en la boca y empiezo a jugar con la suya. Terry

me suelta las manos y éstas se apresuran de manera impulsiva hacia esos

hombros firmes y musculosos que tanto me gustan.

Me rodea la cintura, libera mis labios, me levanta del mármol y me

sostiene sobre él mientras con la otra mano busca mis bragas y las arrastra

de un tirón por mis piernas. Vuelve a colocarme sobre el mueble, me quita

los zapatos y los deja caer sobre las baldosas del suelo con un sonoro

estrépito. Me uno a él en la fiesta de la piel desnuda, estiro la mano y le

quito la camisa deslizándola por sus anchos hombros. Dejo su torso al

descubierto en todo su esplendor. Es la viva imagen de la perfección.

Quiero lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Bajo la vista y me quedo algo impactada al ver una cicatriz bastante

fea que tiene en el estómago y que se extiende hasta su cadera izquierda.

No la había visto antes. La luz en La Mansión era tenue, pero es una marca

muy grande. Ya apenas se nota, pero es enorme. ¿Cómo se la hizo? Decido

no preguntar. Podría ser un asunto delicado, y no quiero que nada estropee

este momento. Podría quedarme aquí sentada mirándolo embobada

eternamente. Incluso con esa cicatriz tan siniestra, sigue siendo hermoso.

Hago una pelota con la camisa y la tiro sobre mi vestido. Él me mira

con una ceja enarcada.

—Ya te compraré una nueva —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Él sonríe con picardía, se inclina hacia adelante, se apoya en el

mueble y me besa los labios con mucha ternura. Alcanzo sus pantalones y

empiezo a quitarle el cinturón. Lo desabrocho con rapidez y provoco que

emita un sonido similar al de un látigo.

Él retrocede con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Vas a azotarme?

«¿Eh?»

—No —respondo vacilante.

¿Le gusta ese tipo de cosas? Añado el cinturón al montón de ropa del

suelo y deslizo la mano entre sus firmes y estrechas caderas y la cintura de

sus pantalones. Tiro de él hacia mí para tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

—Aunque, si quieres que lo haga...

¿He dicho yo eso?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —contesta con una media sonrisa.

Efectivamente, lo he dicho. Pero ¿qué me pasa?

Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, empiezo a desabrocharle el botón del

pantalón y mis nudillos rozan su sólida erección provocándole una

sacudida. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Le bajo la cremallera lentamente,

deslizo la mano por dentro de sus bóxeres y me abro paso a través de la

masa de pelo oscuro. Se estremece y levanta la mirada hacia el techo.

Los músculos de su pecho se contraen y se relajan y no puedo evitar

inclinarme hacia adelante y pasarle la lengua por el centro del esternón.

—Candy, deberías saber que una vez que te posea, "serás mía".

Estoy demasiado embriagada por la lujuria como para darle

importancia a ese comentario.

—Hummm... —murmuro contra su piel mientras dibujo círculos con

la lengua alrededor de su pezón y saco la mano de sus calzoncillos. Agarro

el elástico y los hago descender por su perfecta cadera. Su erección se

libera como un resorte.

«¡Madre mía, es enorme!» La punta, hinchada y húmeda, me está

señalando. La exclamación involuntaria que escapa de mi boca delata mi

sorpresa. Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y descubro un atisbo de sonrisa

formándose en sus labios. Eso demuestra, para mi vergüenza, que mi

reacción no le ha pasado inadvertida.

Retrocede, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y aparta los pantalones

y los bóxeres de sus tobillos. Mi atención se centra en sus muslos fuertes y

definidos. Empiezo a babear ante la imponente magnificencia que se

yergue ante mí en todo su esplendor. No puedo evitarlo.

Haciendo acopio de lo que me queda de confianza, me inclino

lentamente hacia adelante y empiezo a acariciarle la cabeza con el pulgar

mientras observa cómo lo explora mi mano. Cuando le envuelvo la base

con la mano, vacilante, veo que el contacto hace que se estremezca.

—Joder, Candy —resuella, y entonces me toma los labios y la boca con

vehemencia mientras yo empiezo a acariciar su erección a un ritmo lento y

constante, aumentando la velocidad cuando siento que su boca se aprieta

cada vez más contra la mía. Su mano se oculta entre mis piernas y, con un

leve roce de su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, me veo catapultada de nuevo al

séptimo cielo de Terry. Dejo escapar un gemido en su boca. Él me muerde

el labio.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta con urgencia.

Me limito a asentir, porque mi capacidad de hablar me ha

abandonado.

Despega la mano de entre mis muslos y me aparta de su palpitante

excitación. Con un movimiento estudiado, me coloca las manos en el

trasero, me levanta y me penetra con su ansiosa prolongación.

«¡AU! ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!»

—¿Estás bien? —jadea.

—Un segundo. Necesito un segundo.

Lo rodeo con las piernas mientras grito de placer y de dolor. Sé que ni

siquiera ha llegado a metérmela entera. Pero es enorme, joder.

Me muevo un poco y me apoyo contra la pared. El frío de las baldosas

no me molesta lo más mínimo mientras intento adaptarme a la enormidad

de Terry. Él apoya su frente en la mía. Deslizo las manos por su espalda

empapada de sudor mientras él permanece quieto unos instantes para

darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a la intrusión.

Jadea y se retira de mi cuerpo muy despacio para volver a entrar a un

ritmo pausado y constante. Esta vez se adentra más en mí y su inmenso

tamaño hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

—¿Crees que tienes espacio para más? —pregunta con ansiosa

necesidad.

¿Más? Pero ¿cuánto más queda? «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo», me

repito una y otra vez mientras me adapto a su tamaño y respiro para

relajarme. Cuando noto que lo tengo controlado, empiezo a besarlo

lentamente, arqueo la espalda y alzo los pechos contra su tórax. Entonces

empujo hacia adelante, haciendo más profunda la conexión.

—Candy, dime que estás lista —susurra sin aliento.

—Estoy lista. —Jamás había estado tan preparada para algo en mi

vida.

Tras mi respuesta, empieza a salir y a entrar en mí con más fuerza. Yo

suspiro y muevo las caderas hacia adelante para aceptarlo mientras él

gruñe de agradecimiento y repite sus rápidas embestidas una, y otra, y otra

vez.

—"Ahora eres mía", Candy —suspira mientras se hunde deliciosamente en

mí. Yo inclino la cabeza hacia adelante para apoyarla contra la suya—.

Toda mía.

Con un movimiento rápido, se retira y entra del todo. Yo grito. Ya no

me duele y estoy disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo agarro de los hombros

mientras aumenta las embestidas, se estrella contra mí y me golpea el

cuello del útero. Aúllo de placer cuando reclama mis labios y me mete la

lengua en la boca con avidez mientras nuestros cuerpos, empapados de

sudor, colisionan y resbalan. Estoy a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

¡Mierda! ¡Nunca me corro con la penetración!

—¿Vas a correrte? —jadea en mi boca.

—¡Sí! —exclamo, y le clavo los dientes en el labio inferior. Él se

queja. Sé que le he hecho daño, pero estoy fuera de control.

—Espérame —me ordena embistiéndome con más fuerza.

Grito y me agarro a él desesperadamente en un intento de retrasar el

orgasmo, pero no funciona. ¿Cuánto le falta? No puedo más.

Después de tres ataques más, grita:

—¡Ahora!

Y yo estallo ante su orden, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito su

nombre mientras siento que su líquido caliente se derrama en mi interior.

Él me agarra hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedan totalmente pegados y

hunde el rostro en mi garganta.

—¡Jodddderrrrr! —gruñe contra mi cuello. El largo gemido de

satisfacción que escapa de mis labios expresa a la perfección cómo me

siento ahora mismo. Estoy totalmente satisfecha.

Él ralentiza las arremetidas para que ambos comencemos a descender

de nuestras maravillosas nubes y yo lo retengo con fuerza. Mis músculos

internos se contraen a su alrededor mientras él traza círculos suaves con la

cadera.

—Mírame —me ordena suavemente. Inclino la cabeza para mirarlo y

suspiro de felicidad mientras él analiza mis ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera

y me planta un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Preciosa —se limita a decir

mientras me toma de la nuca y me acerca hacia él para que mi mejilla

descanse sobre su hombro. Me quedaría así para siempre.

Mi espalda se separa de la fría pared y Terry me traslada hasta el

lavabo, todavía dentro de mí, palpitando y dando sacudidas. Sale de mí y

me coloca sobre el mármol. Me agarra la cara entre las palmas de las

manos y se inclina para besarme. Sus labios permanecen pegados a los

míos en una muestra de afecto absoluto.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta con la frente arrugada de

preocupación.

Yo me deshago al instante. Quiero asfixiarlo entre los brazos, en

serio. Lo abrazo con todo mi cuerpo, y me aferro a él como si mi vida

dependiera de ello. Él entierra la cara en mi cuello y me acaricia la

espalda. Es la sensación más relajante que he experimentado jamás. Ni

siquiera tengo energía para sentirme culpable.

«¿Susana? ¿Qué Susana?»

Nos quedamos entrelazados, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y

piernas, con la respiración agitada y abrazándonos durante un buen rato.

Quiero quedarme así para siempre. Podríamos hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el

cuarto de baño es suyo. No puedo creerme que sea el propietario del ático.

Un rato demasiado corto después, se incorpora y me acaricia la cara

con los nudillos.

—No me he puesto condón —dice con cara de estar arrepentido de

verdad—. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar y ni siquiera lo he pensado.

Tomas la píldora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero la píldora no protege de las ETS. —Soy una inconsciente.

Este hombre es un dios que sabe lo que se hace. A saber con cuántas

mujeres se ha acostado.

Él me sonríe.

—Candy, yo siempre uso condón. —Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa

la frente—. "Menos contigo".

«¿Eh?»

—¿Por qué?

Se aparta un poco y se mordisquea el labio inferior.

—Porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo la razón.

Se pone los calzoncillos y los pantalones y estira el brazo por encima

de mí para coger una toalla de la estantería.

Me dispongo a reprenderlo, pero entonces recuerdo que es su casa.

Todo lo que hay aquí es suyo, menos yo. Bueno, según él, yo también, pero

eso no son más que cosas que se dicen cuando estás a punto de correrte. A

veces la pasión nos hace decir tonterías. ¿Pierde la razón? Pues ya somos

dos.

Abre el grifo, pasa la toalla por debajo y vuelve a colocarse delante de

mí. Siento pudor aquí sentada, completamente desnuda. No estamos en las

mismas condiciones. Cierro las piernas para ocultarme un poco, incómoda

de repente por la ausencia de ropa. Pero él me mira y en su atractivo rostro

se forma una expresión de perplejidad. Hace un mohín, me agarra de las

piernas y me las separa ligeramente.

—Mejor —murmura.

Me levanta los brazos del regazo y se los coloca sobre los hombros.

Después, con la toalla, empieza a limpiarme entre los muslos. Frota con

suavidad, arriba y abajo, para eliminar sus restos de mi cuerpo. Es un acto

tierno y tremendamente íntimo. Yo observo su rostro embelesada y

advierto la pequeña arruga de concentración que se ha formado en su frente

mientras se concentra en asearme.

Me mira con esos ojos azules y brillantes y me dice:

—Quiero meterte en esa ducha y venerar cada centímetro de tu

cuerpo, pero con esto tendrá que bastar. "Al menos por ahora". —Se inclina

para besarme y se queda brevemente pegado a mi boca. Creo que no me

cansaría jamás de estos besos sencillos y afectuosos. Sus labios son suaves,

y su aroma divino—. Venga, señorita. Vamos a vestirte.

Me levanta del mueble, me ayuda a ponerme la ropa interior y el

vestido y me sube la cremallera. Entonces me posa los labios sobre el

cuello y su boca suave y cálida hace que se me erice el vello y se me

estremezca todo el cuerpo. No lo he eliminado de mi organismo. Al

contrario. Malas noticias.

Recojo su camisa azul claro del suelo y la sacudo antes de pasársela.

—No había ninguna necesidad de arrugarla, ¿sabes? —Me sonríe

mientras se la pone, se abrocha los botones y se la mete por dentro de los

pantalones azul marino.

—Con la chaqueta puesta no... —De pronto recuerdo que la dejé caer

al suelo en el dormitorio—. Oh —susurro con los ojos abiertos como

platos.—

Sí. Oh. —Enarca una ceja y da un latigazo en el aire con el

cinturón; el restallido me provoca un escalofrío y él sonríe con malicia—.

Bueno, ¿lista para lo que tenga que pasar, señorita? —Me ofrece la mano y

la acepto sin vacilar. Este hombre es un imán—. Yo diría que has gritado

bastante, ¿no?

Lo miro con indignación mientras él me dedica su mejor sonrisa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me miro en el espejo. Estoy ruborizada. Tengo los

labios hinchados y rojos y el pelo aún recogido, aunque con algunos

mechones sueltos y despeinados. Llevo el vestido arrugado. Necesito cinco

minutos para arreglarme.

—Estás perfecta —me asegura como si sintiese el pánico que se está

apoderando de mí.

¿Perfecta? No es ésa precisamente la palabra que yo usaría. ¡Estoy

jodida! Literalmente.

Me arrastra hasta la puerta, quita el seguro y sale sin ningún miedo.

Yo soy más cautelosa. ¿Y si los invitados están todavía rondando por aquí?

Veo su chaqueta aún tirada en el suelo. Terry la recoge al pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera curvada, de repente me doy cuenta de

que sigo tomada de su mano. Intento soltarme, pero él me sujeta con fuerza

hasta hacerme esbozar una mueca de dolor. ¡Mierda! Tiene que soltarme.

Mi jefe y mis colegas están aquí. No puedo pasearme por ahí tomada de la

mano de este hombre desconocido. Bueno, ya no es tan desconocido para

mí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Intento liberar la mano de nuevo, pero él se

niega a soltarla.

—Terry, suéltame la mano.

—No —responde tajantemente y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Yo me detengo abruptamente a mitad de la escalera y echo un vistazo

a la habitación inferior. Por suerte, nadie está mirándonos, pero no tardarán

en vernos. Terry se vuelve y me observa desde unos escalones más abajo.

—Terry, no puedes esperar que desfile por aquí tomada de tu mano. No

es justo. Suéltame, por favor.

Él contempla nuestras manos unidas, suspendidas entre nuestros

cuerpos.

—No voy a soltarte —murmura con hosquedad—. Si lo hago, puede

que olvides cómo te hace sentir. Puede que cambies de parecer.

Es absolutamente imposible que olvide lo que sentimos al estar piel

contra piel, pero ésa no es la parte de la frase que me preocupa.

—¿Que cambie de parecer respecto a qué? —pregunto totalmente

desconcertada.

—A mí —contesta.

¿A él? Todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión, así que no hay nada

que cambiar. Tengo que centrarme en convencerlo de que me suelte la

mano antes de que alguien nos vea. Voy a archivar ese comentario, como

he hecho con las demás cosas raras que ha dicho arriba.

«¡NO MAMES!» Casi me caigo por la escalera cuando veo a

Susana cruzar la terraza. La realidad acaba de golpearme como un tren.

Seguro que al verla deja de comportarse de esta manera tan irracional. Su

novia va a entrar en el apartamento. No es momento para tonterías. Lo

miro con el ceño fruncido y empleo la fuerza bruta para arrancar mi mano

de su garra. Casi me disloco el hombro en el proceso, pero funciona. Terry

me mira enfadado, pero no me quedo allí para verlo. Me apresuro a

descender la escalera hacia la enorme amplitud del ático. Con tan sólo

vernos juntos, Susana ya sospecharía. Esa mujer ha dejado claro que no le

caigo muy bien. Y no la culpo. Me veía como una amenaza y, finalmente,

sus temores se han cumplido.

Llego al final de la escalera y veo que Darío viene corriendo hacia mí

entre la multitud moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? John te ha estado

buscando por todas partes. —Me agarra de los hombros y me inspecciona

de arriba abajo. Como siempre, es la reina del drama.

Al ver mi aspecto desaliñado, me mira con recelo. Noto que el calor

de mis mejillas aumenta.

—Le estaba enseñando la casa al señor Grandchester —contesto, con poca

convicción, mientras hago un gesto con la mano por encima del hombro en

dirección a Terry. Sé que está cerca, detrás de mí. Aún lo oigo mascullar. Y

también lo huelo. Aunque, bueno, también podría deberse a que tengo su

olor impregnado por todo el cuerpo. Me siento como si me hubiera

marcado... o incluso reclamado.

Con las manos todavía sobre mis hombros, Darío mira a mis espaldas.

Ahoga un grito y me acerca a él de un tirón para preguntarme al oído

mientras me olfatea:

—Nena, ¿quién es ese dios del Olimpo que me está gruñendo?

Yo me zafo de sus manos, me vuelvo y veo que Terry está fulminando

a Darío con la mirada. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su patético

comportamiento. Darío es el hombre más gay de Londres. No puede sentirse

amenazado por él. ¡No debería sentirse amenazado por nadie!

—Darío, te presento al señor Grandchester. Señor Granchester, éste es Darío. Es un

colega. Y es gay —añado con un tono algo sarcástico. Sé que a Darío no le va

a importarle. Al fin y al cabo, no he dicho nada que no resulte evidente.

Miro a mi compañero, que esboza una amplia sonrisa, y después a

Terry, que ha dejado de gruñir pero continúa igual de enfadado. Darío da un

saltito, lo agarra de los hombros y le da un beso en el aire. Yo reprimo una

carcajada al ver que a Terry se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y se le tensan

los hombros.

—Es un auténtico placer —canturrea Darío mientras le toca los bíceps

—. Oye, ¿haces pesas?

Se me escapa una risotada y tomo la inmadura decisión de dejar que

Terry se las arregle solo con el descarado coqueteo de Darío. Veo que me mira

mientras me doy media vuelta para marcharme y que me lanza puñales con

los ojos. Me da igual. Está actuando de una manera totalmente irracional.

John se encuentra en la cocina, charlando con el promotor. Me hace

un gesto para que me acerque y me pasa una copa de prosecco. Me parece

que el coche va a quedarse a dormir aquí.

—Aquí está —anuncia John mientras me pasa un brazo sobre los

hombros y me abraza contra su enorme cuerpo—. Esta chica ha

transformado mi empresa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. ¿Dónde estabas?

—pregunta. Le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas rojas, un claro síntoma

de que ha bebido demasiado.

—Haciendo de guía turística por el apartamento —miento, y sonrío

dulcemente mientras me aprieto contra él.

—No he parado de hablar de ti. Deben de dolerte los oídos —dice

John. «¡No, no precisamente los oídos!»—. Estaba comentándole al

señor Andrey que estarás encantada de trabajar en su nuevo

proyecto.

¿Andry? Ah, el otro socio. Aún no lo conozco.

—Mi socio insiste en ello —asegura Andrey con una amplia

sonrisa.

Es muy elegante, alto, rubio, y luce un traje hecho a medida y

zapatos de vestir. Es bastante atractivo... a pesar de estar en plena

cuarentena (otro madurito...).

Me sonrojo.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor Andrey. ¿Qué tiene pensado

para el nuevo edificio? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Por favor, llámame Albert. Está casi terminado —comenta, y

amplía su sonrisa—. Hemos pensado en un estilo escoses tradicional.

Estamos volviendo a nuestras raíces. —Su dulce acento escoses resulta muy

sexy.

¿Escoses tradicional? Ok, eso me asusta un poco. ¿Se refiere a

que voy a tener que comprar todo en Escocia? ¿No sería mejor que contratase

a un escoses para esto?

—Suena interesante —respondo.

Me vuelvo para dejar la copa sobre la encimera y veo a Terry al otro

lado de la habitación, con Susana.

Dios mío. Está devorándome con la mirada, y Susana está justo a su

lado. Me doy de nuevo la vuelta hacia mis acompañantes, probablemente

con el pánico reflejado en el rostro sonrojado.

—Eso creo —coincide Albert—. He estado discutiendo el precio con

John. —Señala a mi jefe con la copa de champán—. Podemos empezar a

redactar una lista de especificaciones, y así podrás comenzar a esbozar

algunos diseños.

—Lo estoy deseando. —Me vuelvo de nuevo. Todavía siento la

mirada de Terry clavada en mi espalda.

—No te decepcionará, Albert —gorjea John.

Él sonríe.

—Lo sé. Eres una joven con un gran talento, Candy. Tienes una visión

realmente impecable. Ahora, si me disculpáis... —Siento que me pongo

todavía más colorada cuando nos estrecha la mano a John y a mí—.

Estaremos en contacto —dice, y sostiene mi mano un poco más de lo

necesario. Después la suelta, se aleja y saluda a un hombre árabe.

Sigo cobijada bajo el brazo de John cuando Karen se acerca a

nosotros y se apoya contra la encimera refunfuñando.

—Los pies me están matando —exclama.

John y yo bajamos la mirada hacia sus zapatos de plataforma de

quince centímetros con estampado de leopardo y ribetes de color rojo

sangre. Son ridículos. John me mira y sacude la cabeza antes de soltarme

y anunciar que se marcha.

—Samantha estará esperándome abajo. Ya tengo todas las fotos. —Sacude

la cámara ante mis ojos—. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana. —Nos da un

beso a cada una—.Hicieron un trabajo fantástico esta noche.

Enhorabuena. —Y saca su cuerpo de la cocina con un ligero tambaleo.

«¿Un trabajo fantástico?», pienso avergonzada.

—Ah, ¡casi se me olvida! —exclama Karen. Dejo de mirar el

cuerpo oscilante de John y me centro en ella—. Annie me ha dicho que no

iba a estar toda la noche esperando a que aparecieras, y algo sobre comer

helado. —Se encoge de hombros—. Que espera que te lo hayas pasado bien

y que te verá en casa.

«¿Que me lo haya pasado bien?» ¡Menuda zorra sarcástica!

—Gracias, Karen. Oye, creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. —Cojo

una copa de champán más cuando el camarero pasa a nuestro lado. Ya no

puedo conducir, así que de perdidos al río. Y, joder, la necesito—. Me voy

a casa. Tú vete cuando quieras. Nos vemos el lunes. —Le doy un beso.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más con Darío. Quiere ir al Route Sixty a

bailar un rato —dice mientras menea el trasero.

—Prepárate para acostarte a las tantas —le advierto. Una vez que

Darío sale a la pista de baile, es imposible sacarlo de allí.

—¡No! Le he dicho que no puedo quedarme mucho rato. Tengo

muchas cosas que hacer mañana. Y a duras penas puedo caminar con estos

estúpidos zapatos.

—Buena suerte. Despídete de Darío de mi parte.

—Lo haré cuando lo encuentre. —Se aleja cojeando con sus

exagerados tacones y me deja en la cocina, apurando mi última copa de

champán.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no veo ni a Terry ni a Susana. Me

siento aliviada. No creo que pudiese mirar a esa mujer a la cara. Tengo que

irme a casa y fustigarme por ser tan débil y tan fácil.

Me acerco al ascensor del ático e introduzco el código. Lo cambiarán

mañana para que sólo lo sepa el propietario. Yo dejo escapar una carcajada

repentina. Terrence Grandchester es el propietario. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y ahora

que estoy sola noto que el esperado sentimiento de culpa comienza a

apoderarse de mí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

—¿Ya te marchas?

Se me tensan los hombros y me estremezco al oír la fría y

desagradable voz de Susana. Intento recobrar la compostura y me vuelvo

para mirarla.

—Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada —contesto, y al instante

me avergüenzo por el doble sentido de mi comentario. Si ella supiera lo

«largo» que ha sido el día...

Da un sorbo de prosecco sin dejar de mirarme con recelo.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —ronronea.

Parece decirlo con sinceridad. ¿Es un cumplido? No, por favor, no

seas amable conmigo. ¿Acabo de coger con su novio en su cuarto de baño

nuevo y ahora es amable conmigo? ¿O es que el aseo también es suyo?

¡Mierda! Quiero que me trague la tierra y morirme. Soy un ser despreciable.

No sé qué decir.

—Gracias —respondo, y me vuelvo hacia el ascensor al oír que se

abre. Tengo que largarme de este lugar.

—No era un cumplido —dice con rotundidad.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —contesto sin mirarla. Está claro que me

había equivocado.

—Sabes que Terry ha comprado este ático, ¿verdad?

Quiero preguntarle si ella también va a vivir aquí, pero, obviamente,

no lo hago.

—Sí, me lo ha comentado —respondo como si tal cosa mientras entro

en el ascensor e introduzco el código—. Me alegro de verte. —Sonrío.

No sé por qué he dicho eso. No me alegro nada. Esta tipa sigue sin

gustarme en absoluto y ella ha dejado más claro que el agua que el

sentimiento es mutuo. Y no la culpo.

Las puertas se cierran y yo me dejo caer contra los espejos de las

paredes.

«¡Mierda!»

**Nota: **Ñiñas aquí está el capitulo y está bastante "larguito", disfrutenlo, y dado a que me he hecho de un poco de tiempo libre, ¿que creen?... CAPITULO 10 en unos minutos... Bss. Paula Grandchester


	10. Chapter 10

****AVISO IMPORTANTE: ****el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas de _ALTO carácter sexual_, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 10**

¿Qué ha pasado con mi feliz vida de soltera? La he cagado pero bien...

Después de recoger mis cosas del vestuario del _spa_, las lanzo dentro

de mi coche y deambulo hasta los muelles. Al llegar, me siento en un

banco. Hay mucho bullicio, la gente va y viene, y todos parecen felices y

contentos. Las plantas que se ven en las elaboradas farolas han florecido;

rebosan de sus macetas y caen en cascada sobre el hierro ornamentado. Las

luces del edificio se reflejan y parpadean en el agua, danzan sobre las

pequeñas olas.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras escucho el sonido del agua que

chapotea suavemente alrededor de los botes. Es rítmico y relajante, pero no

creo que nada pueda hacer que me sienta mejor en estos momentos. Saco el

celular del bolso para llamar a Annie. Después de varios tonos, le dejo un

mensaje:

—Hola, soy yo. —Sé que mi voz suena desolada, pero no puedo fingir

que estoy alegre si no lo estoy. Suelto un gruñido—. Ay, Annie... la he

cagado muchísimo. Llegaré a casa en seguida.

Dejo caer la mano sobre el banco y llego a la conclusión de que soy

una idiota. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El celular vuelve a la vida en mi mano y descuelgo sin mirar la

pantalla porque doy por hecho que es Annie.

—Hola.

—¿Dónde estás? —me preguntan suavemente desde el otro lado del

teléfono.

No sé si lo que me hunde en la miseria es que no sea Annie o que sea

Terry. No entiendo nada. Mi vida iba bastante bien, sin hombres ni

compromisos, y ahora esto va a pesar sobre mi conciencia. Creo

firmemente en el karma y, si existe de verdad, la llevo clara.

—Estoy en casa —vuelvo a mentir. Últimamente me sale de manera

natural. Me pongo a juguetear con mi pelo, un claro síntoma de mi

comportamiento de Pinocho.

—Vale —susurra y cuelga.

Vaya... Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Después de no haber

cedido ante sus órdenes de permanecer tomada de su mano y de haberlo

abandonado a su suerte entre las garras del gay más gay del planeta,

imaginaba que se habría enojado. Así que ya ha conseguido lo que quería

y eso es todo. No sé muy bien por qué me siento tan abandonada. Era lo

que me esperaba, y justo lo que me merezco. Su persistencia ha podido

conmigo, pero ahora ya está fuera de mi organismo. Ya puedo volver a

centrarme en mí y en mi vida. Y, si tengo suerte, Susana jamás se enterará

de esta leve indiscreción.

¿Leve? De leve nada.

Por lo que a mí respecta, Terry puede continuar con sus seducciones

en serie y pasar a la siguiente afortunada. Seguro que Susana lo descubre

pronto, pero espero que no lo haga ahora. Lo último que necesito es una

mujer despechada y con sed de sangre.

Después de permanecer sentada y en silencio durante un rato, me

levanto de mala gana y paro un taxi. Hay un tiempo limitado para

compadecerse de uno mismo. Necesito dejar esta noche atrás rápidamente.

Tengo que olvidarme de ella, erradicarla de mi memoria y transformarla en

experiencia. Este hombre es nocivo. Lo sé.

Entonces me doy la vuelta, levanto la mirada y veo que Terry está de

pie a un par de metros de mí, observándome en silencio. ¿Cómo chingados

voy a alcanzar alguno de mis objetivos si me acosa?

¿Dónde está Susana?

Nos miramos a los ojos, todavía en silencio. Su rostro impasible

estudia el mío. Y entonces rompo a llorar. No sé por qué, pero me tapo la

cara con las manos mientras sollozo. A saber lo que debe de estar

pensando. A continuación siento que su cuerpo cálido me envuelve, apoyo

la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e impulsivamente coloco los brazos por

debajo de los suyos para acercarme a él. Permanecemos callados durante

mucho rato. Nos quedamos ahí de pie, sin más, abrazándonos en silencio

mientras me masajea la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de su

enorme mano y me mantiene apretada contra su cuerpo con firmeza. Una

pequeña parte de mí se pregunta dónde está Susana, pero no me obsesiono

con ello. Me siento protegida y segura, y sólo estoy vagamente alerta al

hecho de que debería estar huyendo de estos brazos y no cobijándome en

ellos. Debería tratarlos con precaución y no aceptar el consuelo que me

están ofreciendo. ¿Por qué no puedo salir corriendo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le pregunto cuando por fin cesan mis

sollozos.

—El suficiente —murmura—. ¿A qué viene eso de que la has cagado

muchísimo? —Me abraza con más fuerza—. Espero que no te estuvieras

refiriendo a mí.

—Pues sí, me refería a ti. —Paso de inventarme una excusa, no

tendría sentido hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —Suena sorprendido y un poco enojado, pero

momentos después continúa—: ¿Te vienes a casa conmigo?

Noto que se tensa ligeramente.

¿Acabo de decirle que me refería a él y quiere llevarme a su casa? ¿Y

qué pasa con Susana? Entonces está claro que no viven juntos.

—No —le contesto. Lo que he hecho ya es bastante malo.

—Por favor, Candy.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

Necesito saber a qué se debe su fascinación por mí, porque, si paso

más tiempo con este hombre, podría meterme en más líos todavía. No

puedo ir por ahí teniendo aventuras sórdidas con hombres mayores y

comprometidos. Aunque, bueno, su edad está todavía por determinar. Hay

algo extraño en este hombre, y rezuma problemas por todos los poros de su

piel.

Me aparta de él para mirarme con su precioso ceño fruncido.

—Porque es lo correcto, porque tienes que estar conmigo. —Lo dice

como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¿Y con quién tiene que estar Susana?

—¿Susana? ¿Qué tiene que ver Susana con todo esto? —Ahora parece

muy confundido.

—Es tu novia —le recuerdo. Está claro que no tiene ningún tipo de

consideración hacia la pobre mujer.

Abre los ojos de par en par.

—Por favor, no me digas que has estado pasando de mis llamadas y

huyendo de mí porque pensabas que... —Me suelta—. Pensabas que Susana

y yo... —Da un paso atrás—. ¡Para nada!

—¡Pues sí! —exclamo—. ¿No es tu novia?

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Susana no podría haber dejado más

claro cuál era su territorio, sólo le ha faltado mearle alrededor. Entonces

¿quién es? Si ya me gustaba poco, ahora mismo la detesto.

Terry se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Candy, ¿qué demonios te ha hecho pensar algo así?

¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Pues no sé, déjame pensar... —Sonrío dulcemente—. Puede que

fuera el beso en el pasillo de La Mansión. O que viniese a buscarte a la

habitación. O quizá lo fría que se muestra conmigo. —Tomo aire—. O

puede que sea el hecho de que está contigo cada vez que te veo. —No

puedo creérmelo. He estado mortificándome sin razón, y encima por una

tipa que ni siquiera me cae bien. ¡Menuda pérdida de energía!—. ¿Quién es?

—pregunto completamente encolerizada.

Me coge de las manos y se agacha un poco hasta que sus ojos quedan

a la altura de los míos.

—Candy, es una mujer simpática, nada más.

—¿Simpática? —me mofo—. ¡Esa mujer no es simpática!

—Es una amiga —dice para tranquilizarme.

No quiero que me tranquilice, ¡quiero reventarle a Susana esos labios

rojos que tiene! ¡La tipa sabía perfectamente lo que hacía! Está claro que no

se conforma con ser su amiga.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado qué lugar ocupa Susana en mi vida,

¿podemos hablar del tuyo?

«¿Qué?» Retrocedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los comentarios que ha hecho antes regresan a mi mente de repente.

Todos los «eres mía», «voy a quedarme contigo» y «cambiarás de

opinión».

Sonríe con picardía.

—Me refiero a en mi cama, debajo de mí.

Me pega contra su pecho y yo me relajo y me hundo en él con alivio.

Eso suena muy bien. Acabo de añadir a mi lista de deseos tener una

aventura tórrida con un hombre mayor, así que puedo tacharla ya. Sin

compromisos ni ataduras. Por mí, estupendo.

—¿En La Mansión? —le pregunto. Está bastante lejos.

—No, me he comprado un apartamento, pero no puedo mudarme hasta

mañana. Ahora estoy de alquiler cerca de Hyde Park. Iremos a ahí.

—Ok —respondo sin vacilar, aunque soy consciente de que no era

una pregunta. Y vuelven a mi mente sus comentarios anteriores, en

especial el último de ellos: «Tienes que estar conmigo.»

¿La decisión es suya o mía?

Suspira mientras aprieta más mi cabeza y mi torso contra él.

Sí, tienes que proceder con la máxima precaución, Candy.

Viajamos en silencio, excepto por los tonos graves de la canción que salen del equipo de sonido de su coche.

Paso la mayor parte del trayecto

deliberando sobre mi decisión de ir a casa de Terry. Él toma aire en

repetidas ocasiones, como si fuese a decir algo pero al final decidiera no

hacerlo.

Aparca su Aston Martin en un aparcamiento privado, y salgo del

vehículo. Abre el maletero, coge mis bártulos, me agarra de la mano y me

conduce hasta el edificio.

—Estoy en el primer piso. Vamos por la escalera, es más rápido.

Me guía hasta una escalera a través de una salida de incendios de

color gris y subimos un tramo de escalones.

Salimos a un pasillo estrecho. Parece un hospital. Terry saca la llave y

abre otra puerta, la única que hay en todo el largo pasillo blanco y gris. Me

hace pasar e, inmediatamente, me encuentro en una estancia amplia y

diáfana. Está pintada de blanco de arriba abajo, y los muebles y la cocina

son negros. Monocromía al máximo: una auténtica guarida de soltero.

Resulta bastante frío y deprimente. Es odioso.

—Es una parada en boxes. Supongo que estarás ofendidísima. —Me

sonríe con socarronería, sin duda alguna debida a mi cara de disgusto.

—Prefiero tu casa nueva.

—Yo también.

Me aventuro hacia el interior del apartamento y observo lo poco

cálido y acogedor que es. ¿Cómo puede vivir aquí? No tiene ningún toque

personal, ni cuadros ni fotografías. Me percato de que hay una tabla de

_snowboard _apoyada contra un rincón, rodeada de un montón de artículos de

esquí. En el estante de al lado, donde esperaría ver jarrones u otros objetos

decorativos, hay un casco de moto y unos guantes de piel. Eso sí que no me

lo imaginaba.

—No tengo nada con alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Se acerca paseando hasta el frigorífico, enorme y negro, y lo abre.

—Sí, por favor.

Me reúno con él en la zona de la cocina y saco un taburete negro de

debajo de la encimera de granito negro de la isla. Terry se quita la chaqueta

y la cuelga en el taburete de al lado, se vuelve hacia mí y me ofrece un

vaso de agua antes de destapar su botella. Los pantalones le aprietan un

poco y dejan intuir sus extremidades inferiores, largas y musculosas. Tiene

los pies apoyados en el suelo y las piernas considerablemente dobladas a

pesar de la altura del taburete. Los míos están apoyados en el reposapiés.

Bebe unos sorbos de agua y me mira por encima de la botella mientras

jugueteo con el vaso. Me siento increíblemente incómoda. No debería

haber venido. La situación se ha tornado incómoda y no sé muy bien por

qué. Hay una razón, y sólo una, para que me haya traído aquí. Y, como la

idiota que soy, le he seguido el juego.

Lo oigo suspirar. Deja la botella, me quita el vaso de las manos y lo

deposita sobre la encimera de la isla. Agarra el asiento de mi taburete y lo

arrastra hacia sí mientras lo gira para volverme de cara a él. Apoya las

manos sobre mis rodillas y se inclina.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —me pregunta.

—No lo sé —le contesto con franqueza.

Todo el incidente me ha cogido desprevenida, la verdad. No había

ninguna razón para que me pusiera a llorar delante de él. Me siento

bastante estúpida.

—Sí, sí que lo sabes. Dímelo.

Pienso en qué debo decir mientras clava la mirada en la mía. Espera

una respuesta. Una pequeña arruga se dibuja en su frente. Es un síntoma de

concentración y preocupación. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Que acabo de salir de

una relación de cuatro años con un tipo que me puso los cuernos tanto como

quiso? ¿Que durante las últimas cuatro semanas, desde que lo dejamos, he

conseguido recuperar mi identidad y que no quiero que ningún hombre

vuelva a arrebatármela? ¿Que mi confianza en los hombres es cero y que el

hecho de que él sea, salta a la vista, un príncipe de la seducción supone un

gran problema para mí? ¿O que muy en el fondo sé que esto puede

terminar muy mal para mí... no para él?

Pero él no querrá escuchar todo ese rollo de chicas.

—No lo sé —repito en lugar de sincerarme.

Suspira y agrava el gesto mientras golpetea unas cuantas veces el

granito con los dedos. Veo, casi literalmente, cómo se devana los sesos al

tiempo que me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Me equivoco al pensar que tu mala interpretación de la relación

que hay entre Susana y yo no era la única razón por la que me esquivabas?

—dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Se desabrocha el

Rolex y lo deja sobre la encimera.

—Puede ser.

Aparto la mirada de él, algo avergonzada... Aunque no sé por qué.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Menuda decepción —concluye, pero en su voz no detecto

decepción, sino enojo. No es necesario que le diga que, muy posiblemente,

podría enamorarme de él. Seguro que las mujeres se enamoran de él día sí, día

también.

Retrocedo ligeramente cuando me agarra del mentón y me acerca a su

rostro. El hueco que se forma bajo sus pómulos confirma mis sospechas.

Está rechinando los dientes. ¿Se ha enfadado? Pero ¿qué demonios

esperaba? ¿Que cayera rendida a sus pies y de paso se los besara? Está

claro que es a lo que está acostumbrado. Sólo era sexo, ¿no? Los dos

necesitábamos sacarnos al otro del organismo, vimos la oportunidad de

hacerlo y la aprovechamos, eso es todo.

«¡Pero tú no te lo has sacado del organismo!» Joder, no creo que vaya

a hacerlo en una buena temporada, si algún día lo consigo. Ya lo llevo bajo

la piel. —¿Qué querías que dijera? —lo increpo.

Me suelta el mentón, suspira frustrado y, antes de que me dé cuenta,

me agarra y me echa sobre la encimera. El vaso de agua se estrella contra

el suelo y el cristal se hace añicos estrepitosamente a nuestro alrededor.

Me abre de piernas con los muslos, y ese movimiento hace que se me suba

el vestido. Me ataca la boca con su lengua inexorable y la hunde profunda

y ávidamente.

Ese asalto impulsivo me coge por sorpresa, pero no tengo fuerzas, ni

físicas ni mentales, para detenerlo. Empieza a embestirme con las caderas

mientras me consume la boca, y de inmediato siento escalofríos por todo el

cuerpo y un calor húmedo entre las piernas. Me agarra el trasero para

acercarme más a él y noto su entrepierna pegada a mí.

«¡MIERDA!» Gimo cuando mueve las caderas, sin experimentar la más

mínima vergüenza al revelarle que estoy más caliente que un foco de

mil vatios. Se aparta de mis labios y me mira con fijeza mientras respira

con dificultad, con los ojos azules cargados de ansia descarada. Sé que los

míos lo miran del mismo modo.

—Vamos a dejar claras un par de cosas —dice con la respiración

entrecortada mientras me levanta de la encimera y me sienta a horcajadas a

la altura de su cintura. Me observa con intensidad—. Mientes como el

culo.

Sí, eso lo sé. Mis padres me lo dicen continuamente. Me toqueteo el

pelo cuando miento. Es un acto reflejo, no puedo evitarlo. A ver qué más

quiere aclarar, porque me muero por seguir donde lo hemos dejado.

Se inclina y me besa, me acaricia suavemente la lengua con la suya.

—Ahora eres mía, Candy. —Mueve las caderas y hace que me yerga y

me tense para aliviar el implacable ardor que siento entre las piernas.

Estamos cara a cara—. Serás mía para siempre —me informa con un golpe

de caderas.

Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y le beso los labios húmedos y

exuberantes. Es mi manera de decirle que acepto. Estoy desesperada por

volver a tenerlo. Estoy metida en un buen lío.

—Voy a poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. —Subraya todas y cada

una de sus palabras—. No habrá ni un solo milímetro de tu ser que no me

haya tenido dentro o encima.

Lo dice con un tono sexual y tremendamente serio, lo que no hace

sino aumentar un poco más el ritmo de mis latidos.

Pero ¿cada centímetro? ¿Debería investigar algo más esa afirmación?

No tengo oportunidad de hacerlo. Me pone de pie en el suelo y me da la

vuelta para bajarme la cremallera de mi pobre y maltratado vestido. Me

quita el sujetador y lo tira a un lado con la misma celeridad.

Se inclina y me besa el cuello descubierto. Su aliento fresco y la

calidez de su lengua me provocan un delicioso escalofrío. Dios, estoy tan

excitada que tiemblo. Doblo el cuello y encojo los hombros para aliviar los

escalofríos que me recorren todo el cuerpo.

Desliza la boca hasta mi oído:

—Date la vuelta.

Obedezco. Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. Con expresión de pura

determinación, me levanta y vuelve a colocarme sobre la isla. Apoyo las

manos sobre sus hombros, pero él me las agarra y yo permito a

regañadientes que me las baje y haga que aferre el borde de la encimera.

—Las manos se quedan ahí —dice con firmeza cuando me las suelta.

Su orden está cargada de seguridad. Introduce los dedos por la parte

superior de mis bragas y tira de ellas—. Levanta.

Cargo mi peso sobre los brazos y alzo el trasero del mueble para que

pueda bajármelas por las piernas. Vuelvo a apoyarlo cuando me veo libre

de las restricciones de mi ropa interior. Estoy desnuda por completo, pero

él sigue totalmente vestido. Y no parece tener intenciones de quitarse la

ropa de momento. Quiero verle el pecho. Suelto el borde de la encimera y

levanto las manos hacia el dobladillo de su camisa.

Él da un paso atrás y sacude la cabeza despacio.

—Las manos.

Yo hago un mohín y vuelvo a dejarlas donde estaban. Quiero verlo,

sentirlo. No es justo.

Se lleva las manos al botón superior.

—¿Quieres que me quite la camisa? —Su voz grave y ronca manda mi

disciplina al traste.

—Sí —resuello.

—Sí, ¿qué? —Sonríe con malicia, y yo lo miro con los ojos

entrecerrados.

—Por favor —mascullo con un hilo de voz, consciente de que disfruta

viéndome suplicar.

Sonríe y empieza a desabrocharse los botones, con la mirada fija en

mí. Me está costando un mundo no precipitarme hacia adelante y abrírsela

de un tirón. ¿Por qué lo está alargando tanto? Sé lo que pretende. Quiere

hacerme esperar. Le gusta torturarme.

Cuando por fin llega al último botón, echa los hombros atrás y se la

quita. Por un breve instante, al ver cómo se tensan y relajan los músculos

de su pecho cuando echa los dos brazos atrás, pienso que podría

desmayarme.

Se quita los zapatos marrones de Grenson y los calcetines. Sólo le

falta librarse de los pantalones para estar desnudo. Repaso con la vista su

físico perfecto y la boca se me hace agua, hasta que llego a la horrible

marca que tiene en el abdomen. Mi mirada se detiene en ella durante un

instante, pero él vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas y hace que me olvide

de mi curiosidad. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de agarrarlo. La

presión que noto entre las piernas hace que me agite sobre la encimera para

aliviar los tremendos espasmos que me mortifican. Él tampoco está

relajado. Su inmensa erección, presa bajo sus pantalones, se me clava con

fuerza en el muslo.

Apoya las manos sobre la parte superior de mis piernas y empieza a

trazar círculos con los pulgares a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi sedienta

intimidad. Estoy poseída por la más pura lujuria, y cada vez me cuesta más

controlar la respiración.

Me aprieta los muslos.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —musita, y levanta una mano y me acaricia

el labio inferior con el pulgar—. ¿Por aquí? —pregunta. Yo separo los

labios. Él me mira y me mete el dedo en la boca. Yo lo rodeo con la lengua

y en sus labios empieza a formarse una diminuta sonrisa. Retira el pulgar y

me acaricia la cara con él. Entonces, muy lentamente, me desliza la palma

de la mano por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho y me lo agarra, posesivo—.

¿O por aquí? —Su voz ronca traiciona su calmada fachada. Me mira con

una ceja arqueada y empieza a masajearme el pezón con el dedo. Gimo.

Si está esperando que diga algo, ya puede ir olvidándose. He perdido

por completo la capacidad de hablar, sólo puedo emitir jadeos cortos y

agudos.

—Son mías.

Me amasa el pecho con suavidad durante unos instantes más y

después vuelve a acariciarme la piel sensible con la mano. Se pasa varios

segundos trazando círculos grandes sobre mi vientre antes de continuar

hacia abajo. Tengo que obligarme a respirar cuando el calor de su mano

alcanza la parte interior de mi muslo. Estoy embriagada de deseo.

Justo cuando creo que va a reclamarme con los dedos, cambia

rápidamente de dirección y me acaricia la cadera, lo que me sobresalta. Me

agarra el culo.

—¿O por aquí? —Habla en serio. Yo me pongo rígida—. Cada

centímetro, Candy —resuella.

Contengo la respiración. Me arden los pulmones cuando sonríe

ligeramente y sus manos empiezan a deslizarse de nuevo hacia mi parte

delantera. No lo alarga mucho más. Me coloca la palma de la mano entre

las piernas.

—Creo que empezaré por aquí.

Suelto un suspiro de agradecimiento y una sensación de alivio me

recorre todo el cuerpo. Me pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y me obliga

a mirarlo a esos maravillosos ojos que tiene.

—Pero he dicho cada centímetro —afirma con frialdad antes de

apoyar la mano sobre la encimera junto a mi muslo. La otra continúa entre

mis piernas.

¡Mierda! No sé si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Neal lo intentó unas

cuantas veces, pero siempre le dije que ni hablar. Solía decir que era la ruta

más placentera... Sí, ¡para él! No tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado en

ello. Terry recorre el centro de mi sexo con un dedo y me provoca grandes

oleadas de placer que salen disparadas en mil direcciones diferentes. Yo

me echo hacia delante y apoyo la frente en su hombro mientras la parte

superior de mi cuerpo asciende y desciende al ritmo de los frenéticos

latidos de mi corazón.

—Estás empapada —me dice con voz grave al oído mientras hunde un

dedo dentro de mí. Mis músculos se tensan a su alrededor de inmediato—.

Me deseas —dice con seguridad al tiempo que lo extrae y extiende toda la

humedad por mi clítoris antes de atacar de nuevo con dos dedos.

Yo lanzo un grito.

—Dime que me deseas, Candy.

—Te deseo —jadeo contra su hombro.

Oigo un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Dime que me necesitas.

Ahora mismo le diría todo lo que quisiera oír. Absolutamente todo.

—Te necesito.

—Vas a necesitarme siempre, Candy. Me aseguraré de ello. Ahora, a ver

si puedo hacerte entrar en razón a polvos.

¿En razón? ¿De qué mierda habla?

Retira los dedos de mi interior, me levanta de la encimera y me hace

girar lentamente en sus brazos. Busco con las manos la lisa superficie del

granito. No me gusta esta posición.

—Quiero verte —me quejo, aunque sé que no tengo nada que hacer.

Parece que le gusta ser el dominante.

Siento que su cuerpo se aproxima, el calor que emana hacia mí.

Cuando su pecho firme presiona mi espalda, me pego a él y apoyo la

cabeza en su hombro.

Acerca la boca a mi oído.

—Cállate y disfruta. —Aprieta la cadera contra la parte baja de mi

espalda y lentamente la amolda a mi cuerpo mientras alarga los brazos y

me agarra de las muñecas.

—No hables hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

Asiento. ¡Ya no me cabe la menor duda de que le gusta tener el

control!

Empieza a acariciarme los brazos lenta y suavemente con sus dedos

expertos y me pone el vello de punta. Mi sangre parece lava. Mis pechos

ansían su tacto cuando llega con las manos al extremo superior de mis

brazos y asciende hasta los hombros. Cierro los labios con fuerza, pero se

me escapa un gemido. No puedo evitarlo. No si me hace sentir así.

Me cubre los hombros con las manos por completo y empieza a

trazarme círculos con los pulgares en el cuello, masajea la tensión que se

acumula en él. Es una sensación que no puedo explicar. Todo mi cuerpo se

relaja y mi mente se serena.

Baja la boca hasta mi cuello y me roza la piel con los labios antes de

besarla suavemente.

—Tu piel es adictiva.

—Hummm... —ronroneo. Eso no es hablar.

Se ríe en voz baja.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta mientras me regala suaves besitos por la

mandíbula.

Vuelvo el rostro hacia él, lo miro directamente a los ojos y asiento de

mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos, con expresión

satisfecha, y me planta un tierno beso en los labios. Deja que sus manos se

abran paso hacia mis caderas. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento con todas

mis fuerzas no despegarme de él.

—Que no se te ocurra mover las manos —ordena con firmeza antes de

soltarme.

Oigo que se quita los pantalones y sus manos vuelven a posarse sobre

mis caderas. Da unos pasos atrás y lentamente las arrastra con él. Se me

acelera el pulso y me agarro con más fuerza a la encimera para evitar

moverme. Me estremezco cuando me apoya las manos en el cuello y siento

que su erección se acerca a mi abertura. En un intento por estabilizar mi

respiración, inspiro profundamente e intento relajarme mientras me deleito

al borde de la penetración. Ésta es la peor clase de tortura que existe.

Se inclina hacia adelante, y su lengua, cálida y húmeda, me acaricia la

espalda y recorre la línea de mi columna hasta acabar con un suave beso en

el cuello.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Candy? —pregunta contra mi piel, y la vibración

de sus labios provoca temblores de placer en el centro de mi sexo—.

Puedes contestar.

A pesar de mis ejercicios de respiración, sigue faltándome el aire.

—Sí —respondo prácticamente jadeando.

La bocanada de aire que escapa de su boca es de auténtico

agradecimiento. Siento que me acaricia el culo con la mano mientras él se

coloca en posición. Entonces, muy lentamente, atraviesa mi palpitante

vacío y se sumerge en mí con movimientos suaves y controlados. A él

también le cuesta respirar, y yo quiero gritar de placer, pero no estoy

segura de si está permitido.

Joder, qué gusto. Bien pensado, ¿qué va a hacerme si lo desobedezco?

Mi castigo también será el suyo. Vuelve a colocar una mano en mi cadera y

se detiene. Yo me agarro aún con más fuerza a la encimera, hasta que los

nudillos se me ponen blancos, y me descubro a mí misma moviéndome

contra él, absorbiéndolo hasta el final.

—Joder, Candy, me vuelves loco —gruñe, y me agarra el cuello con más

fuerza, me sujeta en el sitio, mientras la otra mano abandona mi cadera

para cogerme el pecho—. No puedo hacerlo despacio —jadea mientras me

lo amasa. Se retira lentamente y avanza de nuevo, con una embestida

rápida y enérgica que me obliga a dar un salto hacia adelante.

—¡Terry! —grito. Va a ser imposible que esté callada si continúa así.

Por Dios, qué potencia tiene.

Se retira despacio.

—Silencio, Candy —me reprende, y ataca de nuevo dejándome sin

aliento.

Intento seguir agarrada a la encimera, pero me sudan las manos y

resbalan por el granito. Estiro y tenso los brazos para evitar que vuelva a

empujarme hacia adelante; a duras penas logro estabilizarme antes de que

vuelva a embestirme. Me martillea incansablemente, sin apenas dejarme

espacio entre sus penetraciones, fuertes e implacables. No tiene piedad.

Me suelta el cuello y el pecho, me agarra de las caderas y tira de mí

con fuerza para obligarme a recibir cada una de sus arremetidas, que me

entran hasta el fondo. He perdido todo sentido de la realidad. No hay nada

más, aparte de Terry, su apetito brutal y mi cuerpo ansioso de él. Es algo

que no puede explicarse.

Aprieto el estómago cuando siento que el orgasmo se acerca,

rápidamente provocado por el implacable ímpetu de Terry.

—Aún no, Candy —me advierte.

¿Cómo lo sabe? No puedo contenerlo durante mucho más tiempo. Voy

a estallar en cualquier momento. Oigo que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos

chocan con violencia y los gruñidos guturales de Terry sobre mí. Me

concentro en sofocar la necesidad de dejarme llevar. Siento tanto placer

que casi roza el dolor. Pero con la mente puesta en cualquier sitio excepto

en mi cerebro, soy esclava de las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

Entonces sale de mí y me deja con las ganas. ¿Qué hace? Yo gimoteo

al sentir que mi inminente descarga se retira. Me dispongo a gritarle, pero

siento que empieza a deslizarme un dedo por el centro del trasero. Me

tenso de los pies a la cabeza.

«¡Ay, no!»

—Puedes hacerlo, Candy. —Desliza los dedos entre mis muslos y los

introduce en mi interior, recoge la humedad y la arrastra hacia mi culo—.

Relájate, lo haremos despacio.

¿Que me relaje? ¡No puedo! Con lentitud, empieza a trazar círculos

alrededor de mi abertura, y todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi trasero

se contraen y rechazan automáticamente la invasión.

—Relájate, Candy —dice subrayando las palabras.

—Lo estoy intentando, joder —mascullo—. ¡Dame un poco de

tiempo, coño!

¡Lo siento pero no pienso quedarme callada ahora! Oigo que se ríe

suavemente mientras baja los dedos hasta mi clítoris y lo masajea,

causándome enormes oleadas de placer.

—Esa boca —me reprende.

Me concentro en respirar hondo.

—¿No hace falta un poco de lubricante o algo? —jadeo.

—Estás empapada, Candy. Con eso basta. No se te da muy bien seguir

órdenes, ¿verdad? —Me mete el pulgar en el orificio y yo me muerdo el

labio—. Relájate, mujer.

—Dios, esto va a dolerme, ¿verdad?

—Al principio sí. Tienes que relajarte. Una vez esté dentro de ti, te

encantará, confía en mí.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!»

Continúa masajeándome el orificio y yo dejo caer la cabeza, jadeando

y sudando por los nervios. Me pone una mano en el cuello y me masajea

los músculos tensos. Mientras intento automotivarme mentalmente, su

mano abandona mi cuello y aterriza en mi trasero. Me abre suavemente

hasta que siento la húmeda cabeza de su erección empujando en mi

abertura.

«¡Mierda!»

—Tranquilízate. Deja que pase —murmura mientras mueve el

miembro muy despacio alrededor de mi entrada.

«Respira, respira, respira.»

Entonces avanza y la inmensa presión que siento me hace echarme

hacia adelante impulsivamente. Una de sus manos me agarra de los

hombros y me obliga a permanecer donde estoy; la otra continúa guiándolo

hacia mi interior. La presión aumenta cada vez más y yo no dejo de

temblar.

—Eso es, Candy. Ya casi está.

Su voz es irregular y forzada. Noto el sudor de su mano sobre mi

hombro cuando flexiona los dedos. Y entonces embiste hacia adelante con

un gruñido ahogado, atraviesa mis músculos y se desliza hasta el fondo de

mi lugar prohibido.

—¡Mierda! —grito. ¡Eso duele, joder!

—¡Dios, qué apretada estás! —resuella—. Deja de resistirte, Candy.

¡Relájate!

Yo jadeo mientras me sumerjo en algún punto entre el dolor y el

placer. La plenitud que siento es indescriptible, el dolor es intenso, pero el

placer... Joder, no hay palabras para describir el placer, y esto no me lo

esperaba. La opresión de mis músculos a su alrededor hace que sienta cada

vena palpitante y cada sacudida de su erección. Mi cuerpo libera un poco

de la tensión acumulada y un placer puro ocupa su lugar.

—Joder, qué bueno. Ahora voy a moverme, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento, tomo aire y me agarro a la encimera de la isla. Su mano

abandona mi hombro y desciende por mi espalda hasta unirse a la otra en

mis caderas, pero esta vez no doy ningún brinco cuando me agarra. Estoy

demasiado ocupada preparándome para lo que está por llegar.

—Muy despacito, Candy —jadea mientras sale lentamente de mí.

—¡Joder, Terry! —Como me diga que me calle, voy a enfadarme de

verdad.

—Lo sé. —Empieza a entrar y a salir a un ritmo lento y controlado.

Me estoy deshaciendo de placer. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Siempre

lo vi como algo sucio y obsceno. Pero no es así. Me está haciendo el amor,

y me encanta. No puedo creérmelo. La intensidad de su reclamo sobre mí

hace que se me formen nudos en el estómago. Si me rozara el clítoris ahora

mismo me haría estallar.

—Eres increíble, Candy —gruñe con voz ronca mientras entra una vez

más—. Podría pasarme así toda la puta noche, pero no aguanto más.

Me sorprendo a mí misma moviéndome contra sus sacudidas

pausadas, invitándolo a acelerar el ritmo. Este placer inesperado es

increíble, y estoy al borde de tener el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Ni

siquiera puedo creerme que lo esté haciendo. Necesito más.

—Sigue. —Pronuncio la palabra que jamás creí que diría.

—Sí, nena. ¿Te falta mucho?

—¡No! —grito, y me empotro contra él. Oigo sus gemidos mientras

me coloca una mano sobre el hombro y la otra entre las piernas—. ¡Más

fuerte! —grito. Lo necesito.

—¡Joder, Candy! —exclama, y me penetra con más ímpetu, agarrado de

mi hombro y trazando círculos con el dedo sobre mi clítoris palpitante.

Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Me viene! —grito.

—¡Espera! —me ordena.

Siento que su polla se hincha y se estira mientras continúa acelerando.

Estoy ida de placer, casi delirante, y justo cuando creo que voy a

desmayarme, brama:

—¡Ahora!

Y me dejo llevar.

La habitación empieza a dar vueltas y yo me pierdo. Me dejo caer

sobre la encimera con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza y arrastro a

Terry conmigo. Pesa bastante, pero tengo el cuerpo aturdido por el placer.

Sólo soy consciente de que su pecho húmedo y firme me aplasta contra el

granito, de que su aliento cálido y entrecortado me acaricia el pelo y de que

su pene vibrante continúa hundido en mi interior mientras sus espasmos se

reflejan sobre mí. Mis músculos se contraen con cada uno de sus latidos y

absorbo hasta la última gota de su simiente mientras él acaricia

perezosamente los restos de mi orgasmo.

Estoy flotando.

**NOTA: **Ñiñas lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capitulito 10 (al fin, lo se :D ), PREGUNTA… (indiscreta)… ¿Cuántos años tienen?, yo tengo… a que dijeron… jajaja ¿Cuántos años creen que tenga una servidora?


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**el siguiente capítulo presenta contenido de tipo sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra al oído.

—¿Me está permitido hablar?

Terry hace presión hacia adelante y me aprieta el hueso de la cadera,

lo que provoca que dé un respingo sobre la encimera de la isla.

—No seas insolente.

—Estoy bien, y bien jodida —suspiro.

—Candy, por favor, vigila esa boca —me advierte. Levanta los brazos y

los deja caer sobre los míos; los acaricia con suavidad de arriba abajo.

—Pero es verdad. —Nunca me habían tratado así, aunque ha sido

increíble.

—Ok, pero no hace falta que hables así. Odio que digas groserías.

Frunzo el ceño para mis adentros.

—Tú también las dices.

—Yo sólo los digo cuando cierta señorita me saca de mis casillas.

Suspiro con resignación.

—Está bien.

Permanecemos tumbados, saciados para una eternidad, mientras

recobramos el aliento. Estoy clavada bajo su cuerpo pesado y aplastada

contra el granito. Agradezco el frío en la mejilla y observo que mi aliento

cálido empaña la brillante superficie. Estoy alejada de la realidad y

ahogándome en un torbellino de sensaciones. Me siento exhausta, física y

emocionalmente, y todavía más perdida que antes.

—Terry

—¿Hummm?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él me aprieta los brazos.

—Veintidós.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si él tiene veintidós años, yo soy la

reencarnación de la madre Teresa. Sonrío para mis adentros. Después de lo

que acaba de pasar, eso es poco probable. Noto que empieza a moverse, y

una sensación de vacío se apodera de mí cuando sale de mi cuerpo. Se

inclina hacia adelante, me besa la espalda y empieza a separarnos,

apartando gradualmente la piel de la mía. Tengo frío.

—Ven aquí —susurra al tiempo que me agarra de la cintura. Me fijo

en que ya no lo hace de las caderas.

Coloco la palma de la mano sobre el granito y me incorporo con

ayuda de su lenta persuasión. Joder, es como intentar despegar el yeso de

una pared. Cuando por fin logro separar el cuerpo de la barra de desayuno,

me vuelvo hacia él. Abro los ojos de par en par al ver que vuelve a estar

duro. ¿Ya? ¡Si yo estoy agotada!

Me coloca sobre la encimera y se abre paso entre mis muslos, me

coge los brazos, se los coloca sobre los hombros y vuelve a agarrarme de la

cintura.

Me estudia los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Yo sonrío ante su atractivo rostro. ¿No es un poco tarde para

preguntar eso?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Se inclina y me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Aspira el aroma de mi cuello—. No he acabado contigo todavía.

Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y aprieto los muslos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Es insaciable. Menos mal que sólo es sexo ocasional, porque no creo

que pudiese aguantar esto de manera permanente. Acabaría exhausta, si no

muerta.

—Es el efecto que ejerces sobre mí —me dice encogiéndose de

hombros.

No puede ser sólo influencia mía, pero acepto el cumplido. Entierro la

cara en su cuello e inhalo. Huele de maravilla.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta, y se aparta y me acaricia la

mejilla con los nudillos.

La verdad es que no, aunque no he tenido tiempo de comer en todo el

día. Decidí pasar de los canapés al champán; no quería que me atraparan con

la boca llena si alguien quería hablar conmigo en el Lusso.

—Un poco —respondo.

—Un poco —repite, y en sus labios se atisba una sonrisa. Parpadea y

yo sonrío—. Tienes una sonrisa muy abierta, me encanta.

Me besa las comisuras de los labios.

—¡Mierda! —En cuanto la palabra sale de mi boca, me arrepiento de

haberla dicho.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende muy serio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Le dije a Annie que iba hacia casa —contesto. No ha llamado o, si lo

ha hecho, no he oído el teléfono—. Será mejor que la llame. Necesita mi

coche mañana para ir a visitar a su abuela en Yorkshire.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!», puedo decir todas las palabrotas que

quiera en mi cabeza. Maldita sea. Mi coche está en el Lusso, y he bebido

demasiado como para ir a buscarlo ahora. Tal vez Annie pueda recogerlo por

la mañana con la llave de repuesto. No, no puede. La llave de repuesto

todavía está en casa de Neal. ¡Joder! Tengo que ir a por mis cosas de una

vez. Tendré que coger un taxi para ir a darle las llaves a Annie, y que ella

recoja el coche por la mañana en el Lusso.

Me retuerzo para liberarme y él me suelta a regañadientes, con el ceño

fruncido. Cojo el bolso, que está junto a la puerta de entrada, y busco mi

móvil dentro para escribirle a Annie un mensaje y explicarle la situación.

Añadiré una P.D. al final para informarla de que el señor de la mansión _"No tiene novia"_.

Saco los vaqueros que llevo en la maleta.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? —brama.

Me estremezco.

—Sólo tengo unas llaves y Annie las necesita —le explico.

Sacudo los pantalones. No voy a molestarme en ponerme la ropa

interior. Sólo voy un momento a casa. Meto una pierna por la pernera, doy

unos saltitos y me preparo para meter la otra.

Avanza tan de prisa que ni siquiera me da tiempo a verle la cara.

—¡Eh! —exclamo cuando me levanta en el aire y me lanza sobre su

hombro—. ¿Qué haces?

Tengo su culo firme y bronceado justo delante. Terry se vuelve y, sin

mediar palabra, empieza a avanzar por el apartamento.

—¡Mierda! ¡Terry, suéltame! —De un tirón, me arranca los vaqueros

de la pierna que he conseguido meter, los lanza al suelo y me da una

palmada en el Trasero—. ¡Ay!

—¡Esa boca!

Oigo que la puerta golpea la pared de yeso cuando la abre de una

patada y entramos en un dormitorio. Esta habitación también es blanca y

negra. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Es que no ha tenido suficiente? ¿He

tenido yo suficiente? Cualquiera diría que sí.

Me baja del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo y vuelo ligeramente por el

aire antes de aterrizar sobre un mar de suntuoso algodón blanco. Lo

primero que percibo es que huele divinamente. Huele a él, a agua fresca y

deliciosa.

No tengo tiempo de recuperarme de la desorientación. Está entre mis

piernas en un nanosegundo. Su erección presiona mi entrada y me agarra

de las muñecas con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus brazos,

completamente estirados, sostienen la parte superior de su cuerpo. Mi Dios,

qué rápido es. Todavía no sé dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí. No

obstante, reconozco el sentimiento de anticipación que empieza a formarse

en mi interior. Está claro que yo tampoco he tenido suficiente.

El resbaladizo extremo de su erección estimula la puerta de mi cuerpo

y el corazón se me empieza a acelerar en el pecho mientras me concentro

en sus ojos, que, por encima de los míos, me miran con una mezcla de

rabia y de sorpresa. ¿Estará loco?

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! —ruge.

Mueve las caderas y se hunde en mí por completo, presionándome

hasta un punto increíble.

La penetración nos hace gritar al unísono. Lo tengo muy dentro, y mis

músculos se aferran a cada milímetro de su miembro. Se mantiene quieto

durante unos segundos, con la cabeza gacha y la boca laxa. Todos mis

pensamientos relacionados con el coche han desaparecido para dejar sitio a

la anticipación de lo que vendrá. Está claro que nunca me sacio de él.

Cuando se recompone, me mira y empieza a retirarse lentamente para

cargar de nuevo con un fuerte gruñido.

Yo echo la cabeza atrás con un grito.

—¡Mírame! —Su voz es un rugido carnal que no debe ser

desobedecido.

Vuelvo a posar la mirada en la suya mientras él se adentra en mí.

Jadeo como un perro deshidratado.

—Mucho mejor. ¿Hace falta que te lo recuerde? —pregunta.

¿Que me lo recuerde? ¡Si se refiere a la agradable sensación de

tenerlo dentro de mí la respuesta es sí! Muevo las caderas e intento que me

roce. Estoy excitadísima.

Él me mira, expectante.

—Contéstame, Candy.

—Por favor —exhalo. No puedo creerme que le esté suplicando.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Puede hacerme y pedirme lo que quiera.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa petulante. Entonces carga con más

fuerza y velocidad.

—¡Eres mía, Candy! —ruge. Yo cierro los ojos con un alarido de placer

—. ¡Abre los putos ojos!

No tengo fuerzas para discutir. Los abro y él entra y sale de mi

interior a un ritmo y con una fuerza descomunales. Es increíble. Nuestros

cuerpos sudorosos chocan y me falta el aliento. Intento controlar la presión

que se acumula entre mis piernas. No aparta ni un segundo los ojos de los

míos a pesar de nuestros frenéticos movimientos corporales. Le rodeo la

cintura con las piernas y levanto las caderas para dejar que me penetre aún

más profundamente. Mi detonación se aproxima aún más. Las oleadas de

placer que me provocan sus persistentes embestidas me acercan al clímax.

No sé qué va a ser de mí.

—Joder, Candy, ¿estás bien? —dice entre gruñidos.

Me suelta las muñecas y oigo el golpe de sus puños contra el colchón.

—¡No pares! —grito, y levanto las manos hacia sus resbaladizos

bíceps. Clavo las uñas en ellos para intentar agarrarme. Él grita y me

percute todavía con más fuerza. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada.

Su fuerza y su control escapan a toda comprensión.

—Maldita sea, Candy. ¡Mírame!

Vuelvo a enderezar la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo.

Tiene las pupilas dilatadas hasta tal punto que apenas se ve el verde de sus

ojos. Frunce el ceño y gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes. Deslizo una

mano hasta su nuca, le agarro del pelo empapado y tiro de él hacia mí hasta

que nuestros labios chocan y nuestras lenguas danzan; mientras, él

continúa con sus mortificantes estocadas.

No puedo aguantarlo más.

—Terry, me corro —jadeo contra sus labios. Me aferro a él con tanta

fuerza que se me duermen las puntas de los dedos.

—¡Mierda! A la vez, ¿ok? —gruñe con los dientes apretados. Me

aporrea con fuerza unas cuantas veces más, hasta que casi pierdo el

sentido, antes de gritar—: ¡Ya!

Y lo libero todo: la tensión acumulada entre las piernas, el peso de

mis pulmones y el furor de mi vientre. Todo sale despedido en una

inmensa ola de presión y un sonoro alarido.

—¡Dios mío! —exclama mientras empuja con fuerza una última vez

antes de dejarse caer sobre mí.

Siento su inyección abrasadora en mi interior, me derrumbo a su lado

y cierro los ojos, exhausta. Él se apoya sobre los antebrazos, sin aliento y

empapado de sudor, mientras se retira poco a poco, penetrando unas

cuantas veces más con embestidas largas y calculadas. Mis músculos se

contraen a su alrededor para ordeñar hasta la última gota de su

eyaculación. No pienso con claridad. Este hombre me ha provocado cuatro

orgasmos increíblemente intensos en menos de cuatro horas. ¡Eso es uno

por hora! Mañana no podré andar.

Me quedo así, saciada y agotada, jadeando y dolorida por el esfuerzo.

Empiezan a pesarme los ojos. Siento su frente contra la mía y los abro para

ver que los suyos están completamente cerrados. Me muevo un poco

debajo de él para atraer su atención, y siento que su erección en retroceso

da una sacudida dentro de mí. Se obliga a abrir los ojos y levanta la cabeza

para centrarse en mí. Analiza mi rostro, se acerca a mi boca y me da un

beso en los labios maltratados con toda la ternura del mundo. Suspiro

cuando deja caer el torso y se tumba sobre mi cuerpo. Su pecho, pesado

pero bienvenido, descansa sobre mí, y yo acepto la carga y estiro los brazos

para acariciarle la espalda con los dedos al tiempo que apoyo la barbilla en

su hombro y miro al techo. Él se estremece ligeramente y entierra el rostro

en mi cuello, posando los labios sobre mi yugular.

Jamás me había sentido tan bien. Sé que sólo es sexo, y los efectos

secundarios que tiene, pero ésta es la sensación más agradable del mundo.

Tiene que serlo. La ferocidad de este hombre es adictiva, su ternura es

dulce y su cuerpo supera la perfección. Es la personificación de la

masculinidad. Estoy metida en un buen lio.

Sigo acariciándole la espalda. Me pesan los párpados. Siento todo su

peso encima y tengo las puntas de los dedos dormidas debido a la fricción

de las caricias. Noto su respiración pausada y regular contra mi cuello. Se

ha dormido y estoy atrapada debajo de su cuerpo macizo. Cuando dejo de

acariciarle la espalda, mueve las caderas ligeramente y se quita de encima

con lentitud. Me deja un inmenso vacío que me hace desear haber

aguantado su peso un rato más, o tal vez toda la vida.

Se apoya sobre los codos y me mira. Coge un mechón suelto de mi

pelo y analiza el brillante rizo dorado mientras juguetea con él entre sus

dedos índice y pulgar.

—Has hecho que me quede dormido —dice con voz ronca.

— ¿Enserio?

—Eres demasiado bonita —susurra, y vuelve a mirarme.

Tiene los ojos cansados. Estiro la mano para pasarle el pulgar por la

frente y hundo los dedos en su pelo.

—Tú también —digo con ternura. La verdad es que es muy hermoso.

Él sonríe levemente, agacha la cabeza y me acaricia los pechos con la

nariz.—

Ya se lo he recordado, señorita.

¡Ja! Lo sabía. Era _sexo recordatorio_ después de que el _sexo para entrar en razón_ fracasara. Bueno, no ha fracasado, aunque yo diría que

más que para hacerme entrar en razón ha sido para hacerme perderla.

Se separa lentamente de mi cuerpo y vuelve a incorporarse. La

sensación de frío que me invade al instante hace que desee tirar de él para

que se tumbe de nuevo. Sí, me lo ha recordado muy bien. Me ofrece las dos

manos. Se las acepto y dejo que tire de mí hasta que quedo a horcajadas

sobre sus muslos. Me rodea la espalda con un brazo y me acuna contra su

pecho mientras se vuelve y se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera

de la cama, conmigo de cara. Me pone las manos en la cintura y traza

círculos con los pulgares sobre mis caderas. Hace que me estremezca.

Coloco las manos sobre las suyas para detener los movimientos.

Él me sonríe con picardía.

—Pasa el día conmigo mañana.

¿Cómo? Pensaba que sólo era sexo. Tal vez quiera pasarse todo el día

en la cama conmigo. Mierda, después de lo de esta noche voy a necesitar una

semana para recuperarme, puede que más. Estoy, literalmente, jodida.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —digo con cautela. Tengo que ser prudente.

Debo mantener esto a un nivel informal, o tal vez no volver a verlo jamás.

Es el típico chico malo, aunque algo mayor. Es peligroso, enigmático y

absolutamente adictivo. Soy consciente de ello, pero aun así temo

engancharme.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta algo enrabietado.

La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer. Sólo arreglar mi

habitación. Parece un chiquero, pero tengo muy poco espacio y demasiadas cosas. Debería empezar a buscar otro sitio, pero me encanta

vivir con Annie.

—Tengo que ordenar cosas —contesto, y le agarro las manos cuando

veo que intenta volver a mover los pulgares de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosas? —Parece confundido.

—Annie me ha dado asilo en su casa temporalmente. Llevo allí cuatro

semanas, y lo tengo todo patas arriba. Tengo que empezar a

organizarme para cuando me mude a otro sitio.

—¿Dónde vivías hace cuatro semanas?

—Con Neal

Hace una mueca.

—¿Y quién jodidos es Neal?

—Relájate. Es mi ex novio.

—¿Ex?

—Sí, ex —me reafirmo, y veo que una ola de alivio inunda su rostro.

Pero ¿qué le pasa?—. Terry, tengo que ir a por mi coche —insisto.

No puedo dejar que Annie conduzca a _Margo _hasta Yorkshire. Va

dando bandazos y sacudidas. Para cuando llegue allí, le habrán salido

almorranas. Tiene que asegurar los pasteles en cajas de poliestireno, atarlas

con correas y reducir la velocidad a cinco kilómetros por hora sobre los

badenes.

—Tranquila. Te acercaré mañana por la mañana.

Entonces ¿voy a quedarme aquí?

—Se irá sobre las ocho. —Tal vez no le apetezca tanto si lo saco de la

cama un sábado a primera hora de la mañana.

—De acuerdo —dice, y esboza una sonrisa malévola. Yo imito su

sonrisa, traslado sus manos a mi cintura y me llevo las mías a la cabeza

para quitarme las horquillas que me recogen el pelo. Me están dando dolor

de cabeza. Empiezo a desprenderme de ellas y él me mira con el ceño

fruncido.

Me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te niegas a pasar el día conmigo, pero me pones esas preciosas

tetas delante de la cara. No es justo, Candy —dice, y estira el brazo para

tocarme un pezón, lo cual provoca que se endurezca al instante.

Yo protesto y me agarro el pecho.

—¡Oye! Tengo que quitarme las horquillas. Se me están clavando en

la cabeza. —Me quito una y me la pongo en la boca.

Me observa con interés, se inclina hacia adelante, coge la horquilla

entre los dientes y la escupe fuera de la cama. Entonces hunde la cara en

mis tetas. Yo sonrío para mis adentros y le acaricio el pelo mojado,

desoyendo la vocecita de mi cabeza que me dice que no me emocione

demasiado. Inspira profundamente, se aparta y me da un besito en cada

pezón. Luego me vuelve sobre su regazo.

—Déjame a mí. —Levanta las rodillas, de modo que quedo sujeta

entre ellas y su pecho, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Empieza a pasarme los dedos por el pelo y a localizar las horquillas.

Las retira y me las da por encima del hombro.

—¿Cuántas te has puesto? —pregunta.

Me masajea el cuero cabelludo y encuentra una que se le había

olvidado.

—Unas cuantas. —Me da la última—. Tengo mucho pelo que sujetar.

—¿Unos cuantos centenares? —pregunta asombrado—. Eres como un

muñeco de vudú. Bueno, creo que ya están todas.

Toma las horquillas de mi mano y las deja en la mesita de noche.

Después me acaricia los hombros y vuelve a darme la vuelta para

colocarme contra su pecho, con la parte externa de mis piernas flexionadas

apoyada contra la parte interna de las suyas.

Es tan cómodo, y a mí me pesan tanto los párpados... He tenido un día

tremendamente ajetreado, y ha terminado con una maratón de sexo con

este hombre cautivador sobre el que estoy apoyada. Quizá debería

marcharme ya. Así evitaríamos ese incómodo sentimiento que

seguramente se apoderará de nosotros por la mañana. Pero entonces siento

que sus antebrazos me rodean el torso y mi cabeza cae automáticamente

sobre su hombro. Estoy tan a gusto y tan cansada que no pienso moverme

de aquí. Cada cierto tiempo me regala besos en el pelo, así que no tardo en

quedarme traspuesta con el sonido de su respiración constante. Se me

cierran los ojos. Estiro el brazo y empiezo a acariciarle la pierna.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —farfullo, y siento que me estoy quedando

dormida.

Su pecho da unas leves sacudidas que me indican que se está riendo.

—Veintitrés.

Yo dejo escapar un bufido de incredulidad, pero no tengo fuerzas para

discutir con él. El cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida.

**NOTA. **Hola Ñiñas, venga que se me ha olvidado poner la advertencia de contenido sexual en el capitulo anterior, pido disculpas si alguna se sintio ofendida, por otro lado, creo que despues de haber leido este capitulo sabran por que les he preguntado su edad jajaja, muchas gracias a todas las que respondieron, y en torno a cuantos añitos tengo... no se, me da algo de temor hacerselos saber, siento que ya no me tomaran encerio, o me jusgaran, que se yo... pero vale que yo si que cumplo lo que escribo... tengo... 16 años (si **LizCarter **estoy en mi ultimo año de prepa), espero y no me jusguen por ello, por favor no sean bullys.

PREGUTA: ¿Cuanto miden? y ¿Cuanto creen que mida yo?

Hasta mañana. Bss. Paula Grandchester


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**el siguiente capítulo presenta contenido de tipo sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 12**

Me despierto exactamente en la misma postura en la que me había

dormido, pero tapada con un edredón hasta la cintura. Terry sigue

rodeándome el torso con los brazos y mis manos descansan sobre ellos. El

intenso olor a sexo se percibe en el ambiente.

Necesito hacer pis.

Inspecciono la habitación en busca de un reloj. ¿Qué hora será? Oigo

la respiración suave y serena de Terry junto a mi oreja. No quiero moverme

para no despertarlo, pero necesito ir al baño urgentemente. Y podría

marcharme antes de que él se despierte y me eche.

Despacio, empiezo a despegar sus brazos de mi cuerpo pegajoso. Él

gruñe un poco entre sueños y hace que sonría para mis adentros. Me

sorprende no estar arrepentida. No siento ningún tipo de remordimiento o

culpa. Este hombre es nocivo para mi corazón, lo sé, pero tiene algo que...

Su persistencia debería repelerme, pero no lo hace. No me arrepiento en

absoluto. Pero tampoco deseo permanecer aquí más de lo debido. De eso

nada. Pienso tomar las riendas de esta situación.

Justo cuando creía que estaba progresando, sus brazos se aferran a mí

y me inmovilizan.

—Ni se te ocurra, señorita —gruñe con la voz áspera por el sueño.

Lo agarro de los antebrazos con las manos e intento que me suelte.

—Necesito ir al cuarto de baño.

—Me da igual. Aguántate. Estoy cómodo.

—No puedo.

—No te voy a soltar —dice rotundamente, y con un golpe me aparta la

mano de su antebrazo mientras sigue sujetándome.

Yo dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo, desesperada. Se

vuelve hacia mí y me besa la mejilla con dulzura. La barba que le ha

crecido durante la noche me rasca la cara. Es agradable, pero no es la

reacción matutina que esperaba.

Cuando advierto que ha relajado los músculos ligeramente y que está

ocupado besándome la mejilla, me dispongo a moverme, pero en cuanto

nota que lo hago para huir me pone boca arriba con las piernas separadas y

me agarra de las muñecas, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me mira con los

ojos brillantes y llenos de júbilo. Sí, está orgulloso de sí mismo hasta el

extremo y tiene un aspecto absolutamente glorioso con el pelo revuelto y la

barba oscura.

Su erección matutina presiona mi dispuesta abertura y solicita la

entrada. Estoy indefensa. Mi cuerpo responde ante él y no me deja ni

pensar. El dolor en la vejiga pronto se ve sustituido por un intenso ardor

entre las piernas, y mi corazón se traslada a algún lugar situado entre mi

esternón y mi garganta. Su olor al alba es una mezcla de sudor dulce y de

ese aroma a agua fresca que tanto me gusta. Es una fragancia que me

embriaga, y soy consciente de que apenas puedo respirar. Debe de pensar

que soy demasiado fácil.

Y lo soy... con él.

Me frota la nariz con la suya.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

¿Ahora quiere ponerse a charlar? Me saltan chispas en la

entrepierna..., ¿y él quiere hablar?

—Muy bien —digo, y muevo las caderas de manera sugerente.

Enarca las cejas y se le forma una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo también.

Espero, resignada, a que él tome la iniciativa. Esta vez quiere ir

despacio, y me parece bien. Pero ¡podría darse un poco más de prisa!

Me observa con detenimiento mientras acerca lentamente su rostro al

mío. Cuando por fin nuestros labios se rozan, gimo y abro la boca para

invitarlo a entrar. Tiemblo de forma involuntaria cuando me lame la

lengua suavemente con la suya, tomándose su tiempo, seduciendo mi boca

con lentitud y retirándose de vez en cuando para besarme los labios con

dulzura antes de continuar explorando. Me encanta este Terry sensible.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amo dominante que me encontré ayer.

Cuando considera que ya me tiene cautivada, me libera las muñecas y

me acaricia un costado con la punta del dedo índice. Es suficiente para

hacer que pierda la razón y empiece a mover las caderas al tiempo que la

presión que siento en el vientre desciende a gran velocidad hacia mi sexo.

Su tacto es adictivo. Él es adictivo. Soy totalmente adicta.

Le agarro el culo, duro como una piedra, con las palmas de las manos,

y le aplico un poco de presión para apretar sus caderas contra las mías

deliberadamente. Ambos gemimos en armonía en la boca del otro.

—Pierdo la razón por completo cuando estoy contigo, señorita —

murmura contra mis labios.

Se aparta, me observa el rostro y se hunde lenta e intencionadamente

en mí, centímetro a centímetro. Mis manos salen disparadas hacia su

espalda y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me ha llenado por completo.

Él permanece inmóvil y deja que me acople a su alrededor, con la

espalda tensa y la respiración entrecortada. Sé que debe de estar costándole

una barbaridad quedarse tan quieto.

—Mírame, Candy —susurra.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos de inmediato. La

expresión de su rostro confirma mis pensamientos: tiene la mandíbula

tensa, la arruga de la frente más marcada que de costumbre y los ojos

verdes en llamas. Muevo un poco las caderas para darle a entender que

estoy bien y, tras mi invitación, empieza a retirarse con lentitud hasta que

estoy segura de que va a salir, pero entonces, poco a poco, comienza a

hundirse de nuevo hasta la parte más profunda de mi ser, y entra y sale, y

entra y sale.

—Hummm... —gimo con un largo suspiro.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo —exhala.

Las acometidas, medidas y deliberadas, me están haciendo perder el

control, así que empiezo a levantar las caderas para recibir sus

penetraciones, dejo que él entre más en mí y yo me excito todavía más. Es

una sensación extraordinaria. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo si sigue así.

—¿Te gusta, Candy? —pregunta en voz baja. Sabe que sí.

Su mirada sigue clavada en la mía; me sorprende ver que soy capaz de

mantener ese nivel de intimidad. Me resulta natural, y no me siento ni

incómoda, ni violenta, ni angustiada. Es como si estuviésemos

predestinados a estar así. Qué tontería.

—Sí —suspiro.

—¿Más rápido?

—No, me gusta así, por favor, sigue así. —Así es perfecto. El Terry

dominante, agresivo y potente es increíble, pero en estos momentos esto es

absolutamente perfecto.

Su mirada se pierde mientras me observa y continúa entrando y

saliendo de mí con movimientos acompasados. Estoy a punto. Quiero

besarlo, pero él parece conformarse con sólo mirarme. Le rodeo el trasero

con las piernas y le acaricio suavemente los brazos arriba y abajo.

Entonces se retira despacio, se detiene y es como si volviera en sí. Sus ojos

sondean los míos.

—Basta de sexo soñoliento —murmura, y se hunde de nuevo hasta los

más profundos confines de mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a adaptarme.

Lanza un grito, se retira y repite el delicioso movimiento una y otra

vez, se aparta lentamente y empuja con ímpetu. El placer me inunda como

una fuerte tormenta y me hace perder la cabeza. Sus movimientos son

exactos y controlados. Estoy llegando al límite. Le agarro del pelo y acerco

su boca a la mía, le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, se lo muerdo con

suavidad y dejo que se deslice entre mis dientes mientras lo estiro. Él

vuelve a entrar y, con expresión tensa, me busca la boca y me besa con

pasión.—

No voy a dejarte escapar nunca —me informa entre beso y beso.

Me siento abrumada. Terrt es un potente afrodisíaco para mí. Mi

mente y mi corazón están llenándose de sentimientos extraños respecto a

este hombre.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondo contra sus labios. De repente

soy consciente de lo que he dicho y me siento confundida.

Él se para, detiene sus embestidas rítmicas justo cuando empezaba a

deshacerme en sus brazos. Hago una mueca ante la falta de movimiento, y

mi orgasmo queda suspendido en el limbo. Con toda su longitud aún dentro

de mí, aparta la cabeza y me mira. Inmediatamente salgo de mis confusos

pensamientos al ver la expresión de disgusto de su rostro.

Mierda, ¿he metido la pata al decir eso? Es sólo que me he dejado

llevar por la pasión del momento. Aparto la mirada. La he cagado.

—Mírame, Candy —ordena. Yo vuelvo a mirarlo a regañadientes y veo

que su expresión se ha suavizado un poco—. Vamos a tener esta

conversación cuando estés serena y no loca de lujuria.

Saca de mi interior su gruesa erección hasta la punta y se coloca sobre

mí.

Es verdad, pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy con él, sobre todo cuando

me toma de esta manera. Me embriaga de placer y acabo diciendo

tonterías.

Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y jadea mientras empuja de

nuevo; su movimiento reactiva mi orgasmo. Siento que me arde la piel

mientras bombea con lentitud y fuerza, hasta el fondo. Le cojo la cabeza

con las manos y lo aproximo a mis labios para devorarlo mientras él

continúa con sus deliberadas arremetidas y me acerca cada vez más a otro

orgasmo orgásmico.

—Me voy a correr —farfulla—. Córrete conmigo, Candy. Dámelo.

Y con tres estocadas más, dejo la mente en blanco y los fuegos

artificiales empiezan a estallar en mi cabeza. Me corro bajo su cuerpo con

un sonoro alarido.

—Eso es, nena —dice entre dientes, y se une a mi placer mientras yo

sigo emitiendo gritos y gemidos largos y graves.

Su erección se expande y se agita dentro de mí antes de expulsar,

chorro a chorro, su húmeda simiente en mi interior. Terry se desploma

sobre mi cuerpo y sigue apretándome con fuerza, asegurándose de que se

vacía hasta la última gota. Estoy exhausta. Ambos permanecemos

entrelazados, jadeando y esforzándonos por respirar.

—No sé qué decir —me susurra al oído.

Yo empiezo a recobrar la conciencia. Todavía me estoy recuperando

del orgasmo, pero lo he oído, alto y claro, y no sé muy bien cómo

tomármelo. Creo que ambos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas ya. Mi propio

comentario hace que me sienta un poco incómoda. Eso es lo que sucede

cuando te dejas llevar por el momento. La lujuria, el deseo y la pasión se

apoderan de tu mente y, antes de que te des cuenta, empiezas a soltar

estupideces por la boca.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, estoy mucho más que incómoda, así

que me revuelvo un poco debajo de él.

—¿Puedo usar ya el baño? —pregunto.

Él libera un suspiro largo y deliberado para dejarme clara su

frustración. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué está frustrado. Acaba de

tomarme.

Sale de mi cuerpo y se aparta de encima de mí, haciendo un tremendo

y exagerado esfuerzo por dejarse caer sobre la cama. Yo me despego de las

sábanas y, sin mediar palabra, camino sobre la moqueta blanca hasta el

cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Sé que ha observado cada paso

que he dado. He sentido que sus ojos me aguijoneaban la espalda desnuda.

La inevitable incomodidad se ha retrasado, pero ya está aquí. Y ha llegado

con ganas.

Uso el retrete, me lavo las manos y me tomo unos momentos para

prepararme psicológicamente antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Él sigue

echado boca arriba, desnudo sin ningún pudor, y me clava la mirada de

inmediato. No sé qué hacer.

Al final, vuelvo a entrar en el cuarto de baño, cojo una toalla blanca y

suave del toallero, me envuelvo con ella y sujeto el extremo con la axila.

Salgo del aseo, me dirijo directamente a la puerta del dormitorio y llego al

espacioso salón. El suelo de la cocina está lleno de cristales que me

recuerdan lo que pasó anoche cuando se abalanzó sobre mí de repente. Iba

a ocurrir antes o después, lo hiciese o no, pero ahora la naturalidad de

nuestros cuerpos al unirse ha disminuido y ha dejado espacio para una sola

sensación: la incomodidad.

Veo mis cosas junto a la puerta de entrada y busco mi teléfono.

«¡Mierda!» Son las siete y media. Se supone que Annie se marcha

dentro de media hora. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que iba hacia casa

y no he aparecido. Aunque ella ni siquiera ha llamado para ver dónde

estoy. ¡Qué detalle!

—¡Joder! —exclamo entre dientes.

Me vuelvo y veo a Terry, todavía desnudo, mirándome con cara de

enfadado. Pero ¿por qué coño está enfadado? Ahora soy yo la que está

cabreada.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende con el ceño fruncido.

Está muy mosqueado. Bueno, y yo también. ¡Conmigo misma! Cojo

mi maleta y me dirijo hacia su cuarto de baño, aunque me paro para ir

recogiendo mi ropa diseminada por el suelo.

—¿Puedo usar la ducha?

—¡No! —espeta.

Yo me echo a reír.

—No seas Niño, Terry —le digo con tono condescendiente, y paso por

delante de él, tan lejos como puedo, para volver al cuarto de baño. Sé que

es mejor para mí no tocarlo.

Me dispongo a cerrar la puerta, pero él la detiene con el hombro y

entra detrás de mí. Lo miro con desaprobación y me aparto para abrir el

grifo de la ducha. ¿Está enfadado por lo que he dicho en la cama? No lo

culpo. Yo también estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Tiene razones para

estarlo. Debería mantener la boca cerrada mientras follamos. Aunque, bien

pensado, él debería hacer lo mismo. También ha dicho unas cuantas

tonterías.

Busco en mi maleta la camiseta que llevaba puesta ayer, dejo caer las

chanclas al suelo embaldosado, tiro el estuche de maquillaje junto a la pila

del lavabo y me cepillo los dientes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Terry

permanece ahí, echando humo.

Cuando la habitación está llena de vapor, me quito la toalla con todo

el pudor del mundo. Pero estoy enfadada, así que me importa una mierda.

Abro la puerta de la ducha y me meto dentro para lavarme los cuatro

asaltos de Terrence Grandchester. Si no fuese porque estoy toda pegajosa por el sudor

y el semen que se extienden por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me molestaría.

Me habría marchado ya.

El agua caliente me relaja a pesar de la mirada encolerizada de mi

espectador. Me lavo el pelo y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí durante unos

momentos más. Pero no tengo tiempo de disfrutar de una ducha calmante.

Cuando abro los ojos, la puerta está abierta de par en par. El aire frío

envuelve mi cuerpo desnudo. Terry me mira con una mueca de ira.

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! —me ladra.

Yo lo miro, totalmente exasperada y con la boca abierta hasta el plato

de la ducha. Ha hecho lo que ha querido conmigo desde que llegué aquí, ¿y

todavía no está satisfecho?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡De eso nada!

—Terry, pero ¿qué problema tienes? —El agua caliente de la ducha

cae sobre mí, el aire frío me envuelve y tengo a un tío bueno crispado

delante.

—¡TÚ! —me grita.

—¿Yo?

Menuda cara tiene. Paro el agua y me abro paso junto a su enorme

cuerpo; ignoro las chispas que recorren el mío al tocarlo. ¿Qué se ha creído

que soy? ¿Un objeto que puede follarse a voluntad? Me envuelvo con una

toalla y me coloco otra en la cabeza. Me froto con ella para eliminar la

humedad. No tengo tiempo de secarme el pelo, y además dudo que don

Irracional tenga un secador.

Noto que me agarra del brazo. Yo tiro de él con brusquedad para

soltarme y sigo poniéndome la ropa interior, los vaqueros y la camiseta.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Su voz se ha suavizado.

—No seas idiota, Terry. No puedes encerrarme aquí como a una

esclava sexual. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres rendidas a tus pies,

búscate a otra. —No puedo creer que le esté hablando con tanta dureza.

Sólo con imaginármelo con otra me entran ganas de matar.

Veo su mirada reflejada en el espejo. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y

hacen que me arda la piel.

—No quiero a ninguna otra mujer. Te quiero a ti.

Paro cuando estoy a medio aplicarme la crema.

—¿No has tenido ya suficiente de mí? —pregunto. Una gran parte de

mi ser está deseando que diga que no, aunque sabe que las cosas acabarían

mal si lo hiciera.

Alarga la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos. Yo me apoyo

contra ella involuntariamente, y cierro los ojos.

—Lo siento —dice con suavidad, y me rodea la cintura con el otro

brazo para atraerme hacia su pecho y posar los labios junto a mi oído—.

Perdóname.

Joder, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Este hombre es un imán. Absorbe

todo mi sentido común y me convierte en una persona irracional. Me

vuelvo para mirarlo y dejo que tome mi boca suave y vacilantemente.

Desliza la mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi nuca, y hunde los dedos en mi

pelo mojado. Me acaricia la lengua y los labios con veneración. Ya he

vuelto a caer en su red. Estoy completamente perdida.

Me libera la boca.

—Mucho mejor. —Me da un beso en la nariz—. ¿Aún quieres que te

lleve?

Arqueo las cejas y sonrío abiertamente.

—¿A por mi coche?

Vuelve a pegar los labios a los míos y resopla.

—Me encanta esa sonrisa. Dame diez minutos.

Abre el grifo de la ducha y coge una toalla limpia del calentador.

—¿Puedo beber agua? —pregunto.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, nena —responde. Me da una palmada

en el culo y se mete en la ducha.

**NOTA: **Ñiñas que tal?, aqui otro dia mas con otro capitulo... por cierto mido... 1.59 casi casi le atinan...

PREGUNTA... ¿Cual es su libro y autor favorit ?, mis libro favoritos son la trilogia mi hobre (creo que ya notaron por que) y mi autora preferida es... Lisa Kleypas. Bss.

Paula Grandchester


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Estoy de rodillas, recogiendo con cuidado los trozos de cristal del suelo de

la cocina, cuando Terry sale de la habitación. Alzo la vista. Qué andares

tiene. Avanza hacia mí vistiendo unos shorts beige, un polo de Ralph

Lauren blanco —con el cuello levantado— y unas Converse azules. El

vello oscuro de sus piernas musculosas destaca sobre su ligero

bronceado. No se ha afeitado, pero la barba de dos días no oculta sus

atractivas facciones. Y yo de rodillas, con la boca abierta y hecha un

desastre. Se detiene delante de mí y me sonríe. Parece más joven.

—Me temo que estoy en desventaja —bromeo.

Sus ojos resplandecen con deleite mientras se agacha delante de mí.

—Parece que tu desventaja juega en mi favor —dice, y me guiña un

ojo.

Quiero saltar sobre él, pero llevo un montón de cristales en la mano,

los dos estamos vestidos y es tarde. Tendré que aguantarme.

—Trae. —Junta las manos para que le pase los fragmentos de cristal

—. No deberías haberlo recogido, podrías haberte cortado —me reprende.

Los dejo caer en sus palmas, me levanto del suelo y él lo tira todo a la

pila de la cocina.

—Ya lo recogeré después.

Se pone sus Ray-Ban Wayfarer, coge las llaves y mis bártulos, me

agarra de la mano y me guía hasta la puerta.

—¿Hoy trabajas? —pregunto.

—No, de día no hay mucho que hacer en La Mansión. —Me guiña de

nuevo un ojo. Yo me derrito. Es un granuja, y me encanta.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con un par de hombres desaliñados

que llevan portapapeles y visten un mono azul. El logo bordado en sus

uniformes dice: «B&C Mudanzas.»

—¿Señor Grandchester? —pregunta el que parece un camionero. Sus dientes

amarillentos indican que debe de fumar unos cincuenta cigarrillos y tomar

unos veinte cafés al día.

—Las cajas que están en la habitación de invitados van primero. Mi

asistenta llegará pronto para ayudarlos con el resto. —Tira de mí pasillo

adelante y deja que el camionero y su desgarbado aprendiz hagan su

trabajo—. ¡Cuidado con el equipo de esquí y de ciclismo! —grita tras

volver la cabeza por encima del hombro.

—¿Tienes asistenta? —pregunto totalmente sorprendida. Y no sé por

qué. El hombre se ha comprado el ático del Lusso por la friolera de diez

millones de libras. ¿Por qué no lo he imaginado antes? Está podrido de

dinero.—

Es la única mujer sin la que no podría vivir —responde con

frivolidad—. Se marcha a Irlanda la semana que viene a visitar a su

familia. Entonces todo se desmoronará.

Llego a mi coche en un tiempo récord después de que Terry sortee el

tráfico de la mañana. Los conductores parecen ser más permisivos si vas en

un Aston Martin y les haces unos cuantos gestos con la mano. Mete mis

maletas en el asiento trasero mientras yo compruebo mi móvil. Son las

ocho y diez. Vale, llego tarde. Escribo un mensaje a Annie a toda prisa para

decirle que voy de camino y que me espere. Me doy cuenta de que Terry

me mira con fijeza. Incluso a través de las gafas de sol —que, por cierto, le

quedan de muerte— siento que sus ojos azules y potentes se me clavan en

la piel.

Abro la puerta del conductor de mi Mini, me meto dentro y arranco el

motor. Terry se agacha a mi lado antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta.

—Voy a llevarte a comer —me informa.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. —No voy a dejar que el

Terry granuja me aparte de mi objetivo, aunque es bastante tentador.

—Pues a cenar.

—Luego te llamo. —He pasado toda la noche con él. Me ha follado

hasta la extenuación, y yo necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme.

Deja caer los hombros y frunce el ceño.

—¿Me estás rechazando?

—No, luego te llamo —contesto frunciendo también el ceño.

—Vale —espeta—. Pero hazlo. —Se inclina, me planta la mano en los

vaqueros a la altura de la entrepierna y me besa apasionadamente en los

labios. Sabe lo que se hace. Se aparta y me deja casi sin aliento—. Estaré

esperando tu llamada —dice, y se marcha marcando su sugerente manera

de andar.

Sin duda el beso quería decir: «Mira lo que te estás perdiendo.» Y ha

funcionado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry? —grito.

Él se vuelve y sigue caminando de espaldas con una media sonrisa en

los labios.

—Veinticuatro.

Yo dejo caer los hombros y emito un largo suspiro de frustración.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que preguntártelo hasta llegar a tu edad real?

—Bastantes, señorita.

Se levanta un poco las gafas y me guiña un ojo antes de volverse de

nuevo y seguir alejándose con sus andares sexy. Todo lo que hace me

resulta tremendamente sexual, su manera de comportarse, tan seguro de sí

mismo y tan viril. No me extraña que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus

pies. Es el sexo personificado. Y puedo dar cuenta de ello.

El motor cobra vida y su coche arranca como si estuviese en una

carrera de adolescentes. Tal vez sí que tenga veinticuatro años. Desde

luego, a veces se comporta como si así fuese.

Entro a toda velocidad por la puerta principal y subo corriendo la

escalera. Annie está secándose el pelo en el descansillo. Parece estresada, lo

que significa que llega tarde. Cuando me ve, apaga el secador y sonríe de

oreja a oreja. Sé que me estoy poniendo como un tomate. Y no va a

servirme de nada ponerme a la defensiva.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —me pregunta con una ceja enarcada. Ahora ya

no parece tener tanta prisa. Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción, y yo no

puedo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

—No ha estado mal —contesto. Me encojo de hombros mientras me

agarro, sin darme cuenta, un mechón de pelo. Eso es quedarse muy corta.

Ha sido más bien de infarto.

—¡Ja! —exclama—. Habla.

Me aparta los dedos del pelo y me mira con expectación.

—Vale, es un dios, no voy a mentirte. Y se ha comprado el ático.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Está buenísimo y es muy muy rico?

Sí, eso parece.

—¿No estabas preocupada por mí? Te dejé un mensaje en el teléfono.

No puedo creerme que no estuviera preocupada por mí.

—No he mirado el móvil. Pero, de todas formas, después de ver cómo

te observaba lo único que me preocupaba era si hoy ibas a poder andar. —

Se echa a reír, deja el secador en el suelo y se dirige hacia su habitación

meticulosamente ordenada—. Y, si no me equivoco, me parece que te he

visto cojear —insiste.

Estoy algo dolorida. Los cuatro asaltos de Terry me han pasado

factura. La sigo hasta su cuarto y me dejo caer en su cama, que ya está

hecha y sin una arruga.

—Joder, Annie. Se nota que tiene experiencia. —Al decirlo, pienso en

las muchas conquistas que debe de haber habido antes que yo y hago una

mueca de disgusto.

—Querías divertirte sin complicaciones. Y parece que lo has

conseguido. ¡Choca esos cinco! —Me da un golpe en la mano y sale de la

habitación—. ¿Y no tiene novia?

¿Quería divertirme sin complicaciones? ¿Y voy a divertirme sin

complicaciones con esta relación?

—No, pero ella va detrás de él. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Vaya, pues lo siento por ella. Tengo que pirarme ya. Volveré

mañana por la tarde. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras esté fuera?

Me levanto de su cama y estiro las sábanas antes de salir y cerrar la

puerta de su inmaculado dormitorio.

—Voy a ordenar mis cosas. ¿Hay bolsas de basura?

—¡Aleluya! Están debajo de la pila. —Coge su bolsa de viaje y

desciende la escalera hasta la puerta—. Puedes coger la furgoneta cuando

quieras.

¿Está bromeando? Necesitaría diez meses de gimnasio para desarrollar la

fuerza que hay que tener en las piernas para pisar ese embrague. Me entran

rampas sólo de pensarlo.

—No tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio. Conduce con cuidado.

Sobre las seis en punto estoy sentada en medio de mi habitación

rodeada de bolsas de basura. He sido despiadada. Es evidente que la última

vez que tiré cosas no me puse demasiado en serio, porque he reunido

cuatro bolsas para donar. Todo lo que no me he puesto en los últimos seis

meses está en alguna de esas cuatro bolsas. El resto está lavado y

planchado y ya lo he doblado y guardado. Me siento purificada. Vacío la

papelera en otra bolsa de basura. Las calas que Terry me envió están

marchitas, arrugadas y descoloridas. Debería haberlas puesto en agua, pero

la verdad es que no esperaba volver a verlo. Quería olvidarme de él.

Imposible. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras cierro la bolsa y la saco al

contenedor.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá con una botella de vino y una tableta de

chocolate de tamaño familiar, dispuesta a ponerme al día con la telebasura

del sábado noche.

Unas horas después, miro el último trozo de chocolate y siento

náuseas. Tengo que empezar a comprarlas de tamaño mediano. Me lo como

y lo mastico sin ganas mientras hago _zapping_.

El sonido de mi móvil me obliga a levantarme del sofá, y mi corazón

da un pequeño brinco. Podría ser Terry. Miro la pantalla y me lamento. Es

Neal. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Es sábado por la noche, y ya está otra vez soltero

para hacer lo que le plazca. Aunque, de todas maneras, tampoco es que

nada le impidiera hacerlo cuando todavía estábamos juntos.

—Dime.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? —No parece estar borracho.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —¿Qué querrá?

—Bien, ¿qué tal fue ayer?

Mi copa de vino se detiene a medio camino de la mesa a mis labios.

¿Por qué de repente me siento interrogada? No es más que una pregunta

cordial. ¿Qué debería contestar? ¿Qué me tiré a su nuevo propietario en el

ático y que después me fui a su casa? ¿Qué me dio por el culo? ¿Qué es

mayor que yo, aún no sé cuánto, pero que es un auténtico adonis? ¿Que casi

no puedo andar?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondo finalmente.

—Genial —gorjea, pero después se hace un silencio.

¿A qué viene este interés repentino por mi carrera? Cuando le dije que

había conseguido el contrato del Lusso se limitó a preguntarme qué había

de cena. Entonces lo oigo coger aire.

—Candy, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer el martes? —No suena

normal. Suena nervioso y tímido, no como el Neal engreído y pagado de sí

mismo que yo conozco. ¿Qué hace en casa un sábado por la noche?

—Claro, ¿va todo bien?

—La verdad es que no. Ya hablaremos el martes, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondo vacilante. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave.

—Quedamos a la una en el Baroque, ¿te parece?

—Claro, nos vemos entonces. —Cuelgo. La verdad es que no parece

estar nada bien. Puede que fuese una rata infiel y arrogante pero, aunque

estoy mucho mejor sin él, no deja de importarme su bienestar de la noche a

la mañana.

Apago el televisor, me dirijo a mi habitación recién ordenada y me

meto rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Estoy agotada por completo. Meterme

en la cama a estas horas un sábado por la noche es algo que no hacía desde

hace mucho tiempo, pero después de mis recientes esfuerzos lo único que

me apetece es dormir.

Me despierto al oír música y me desperezo en la cama. Me estiro con

satisfacción, síntoma de que he tenido un sueño muy reparador. Me

incorporo. ¿Qué es eso? Mi cerebro tarda un tiempo en espabilarse, pero,

cuando lo hace, sigo oyendo la música. Me aparto el pelo de la cara. La

música se detiene.

«¿Eh?» ¿Ha vuelto ya Annie? Miro el reloj. ¿Las nueve en punto?

Joder, no me levantaba tan tarde desde hace años. Vuelvo a desplomarme

sobre la almohada con una sonrisa. Parece que Terry les va bien a mi

vida sexual y a mi descanso.

Ya está esa música otra vez. El familiar sonido de una canción se me clava en los

tímpanos. Me encanta esa canción. Frunzo el ceño, tomo el teléfono y veo

que el nombre de Terry parpadea en la pantalla. Sonrío y contesto.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Tengo la voz ronca de tanto dormir.

—¿El qué? —pregunta. No lo veo, pero sé que está esbozando esa

sonrisa arrogante y sexy suya.

—Has manipulado mi teléfono —lo increpo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la cama. —«¡Recuperándome de ti!»

—¿Desnuda? —pregunta, con voz grave y sensual.

¡Ni hablar! No pienso iniciar una sórdida sesión de sexo telefónico. Sé

por dónde van los tiros. Su voz me provoca ciertas reacciones.

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Yo podría ponerle remedio.

Me estremezco sólo con pensarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi cuerpo

responda de esta manera estando al otro lado de la línea telefónica?

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo apartamento? —Tengo que cambiar el hilo de la

conversación rápidamente.

—Lleno de mierda italiana.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Dónde estás?

Él suspira.

—En La Mansión. Dijiste que me llamarías. —Parece desairado.

Sí, dije que te llamaría, pero sólo han pasado unas veinticuatro horas...

Y me incomoda bastante el hecho de que ya me muriera de ganas de

hacerlo.

—Se me pasó el tiempo arreglando mi cuarto. —Es verdad. Y estoy

muy orgullosa del resultado. Sólo paso por alto el hecho de que hice todo

lo posible por mantenerme ocupada.

—¿Qué haces hoy? Quiero verte.

¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más? Joder, ¿no ha tenido suficiente? Es evidente que

no, pero ¿es buena idea? Mierda, estoy deseando verlo. Soy demasiado

joven para él. Y no me fiaría de él por nada del mundo. Con ese físico, esa

confianza en sí mismo y ese talento en el ámbito del placer, es un peligro

para un corazón roto. Necesito un hombre en el que confiar, alguien que

me cuide y que beba los vientos por mí. Me río para mis adentros. Mis

expectativas son demasiado altas, pero después de mis dos últimas

relaciones pienso ceñirme a ese plan. Si Terry quiere verme, tendrá que ser

bajo mis condiciones. No debe saber que estoy desesperada.

—No puede ser —digo con desdén—. Estoy muy ocupada. —

¡Haciendo nada! Joder, necesito verlo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunta estupefacto.

¿Por qué no iba a estar ocupada? Tengo una vida.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Te estás tocando el pelo por casualidad? —Su voz suena

socarrona.

Me quedo inmóvil, con el pelo entre los dedos. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Te llamaré mañana —le informo. ¿Voy a hacerlo?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar, oigo esa voz desagradable que

tanto detesto. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo ella ahí? Me molesta lo incómoda

que me hace sentir. Aunque debería darme igual.

—Candy, espera un momento. —Debe de haber tapado el teléfono,

porque ahora las voces suenan amortiguadas, pero no hay duda de que era

ella. Me cabreo, lo cual es totalmente ridículo—. Susana, dame un minuto,

¿quieres? —Parece algo enfadado—. Candy, ¿sigues ahí?

Debería colgar.

—Sí. —¡Seré idiota!

—Vas a llamarme mañana —dice. Y es una afirmación, no una

pregunta.

—Sí. —Cuelgo rápidamente.

No era así como quería que acabase la conversación. Prácticamente

me ha ordenado que le llame, y yo he accedido. Eso no es llevar las

riendas.

Me levanto enfurruñada de la cama y me meto en la ducha. Total,

¿qué voy a hacer hoy? Annie no está y la casa está impecable, como

siempre. Tengo que buscarme algo que hacer para aplacar los celos

irracionales que me han entrado.

**Nota: **Ñiñas!, feliz ombligo de semana!, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas (esta algo cortito).

Paloma: Te agradezco enormemente que te des el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, creeme no dabes lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, por otro lado, si que soy una persona de mente abierta, soy muy consiente de ello (y no solo en lo que a sexo respecta), en cuanto a tu observacion y consejo, no te preocupes, soy mas madura de lo que mi edad supone, y pues es algo personal, pero no me molesta compartirte que no tengo el menor interes en comenzar una vida sexualmente activa hasta dentro de varios años (bastantes).

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN HECHO TIEMPO PARA DEJARME SU COMENTARIO. Realmente muchas gracias (lo aprecio mucho)

PREGUNTA: ¿A qué se dedican?, ¿qué es lo que hacen?, ¿estudian?... ¿que estudian?...

Yo estudio y pues dentro de algunos años planeo concluir mis estudios en Periodismo.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Mierda! —Annie está en la puerta de mi cuarto, con la boca y los ojos

abiertos de par en par—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me meto la camisa negra por dentro de los piratas y me sorprende ver

lo fácil que es encontrar mis tacones de ante negro y el cinturón dorado.

Hoy estoy siendo muy ordenada.

—¿Qué tal tu abuela? —pregunto mientras me paso el cinturón por las

trabillas del pantalón.

—Sigue senil. ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba? —pregunta al

tiempo que ahueca una almohada de mi cama.

Yo señalo el cuarto con cara de «¿tú qué crees?», y omito el hecho de

que Neal me ha llamado y yo he accedido a ir a comer con él. Ah, y

también me reservo que Terry me llamó ayer y pasé de mal humor la

mayor parte del día. ¡Qué tontería!

—¿A qué hora volviste? —pregunto. Me cansé de esperar y me bebí la

mitad del vino reservada para ella después de llamarla y de que me dijera

que estaba en un atasco en la intersección diecinueve de la M1.

—A las diez. Los trabajadores que volvían a la ciudad tenían todas las

carreteras congestionadas. La próxima vez iré en tren. ¿Puedes quedar

después de trabajar?

—Claro, ¿para qué?

—Tengo que entregar una tarta y necesito ayuda —dice.

—Ok. Recógeme en la oficina a las seis.

Cojo mi bolso negro del armario recién ordenado y empiezo a guardar

en él las cosas del bolso que llevaba la semana pasada.

—Muy bien. ¿Has sabido algo del dios?

Levanto de inmediato la cabeza y veo que Annie está sonriendo de

oreja a oreja. mientras, dobla la manta de mi cama. La miro con recelo y

me acerco al espejo para ponerme el brillo de labios.

—¿Te refieres al señor? Me llamó ayer —revelo como si tal cosa y, al

juntar los labios para extender bien el brillo, veo su reflejo en el espejo.

Sigue sonriendo con sorna—. ¿Qué? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—¿Ya hemos determinado su edad?

Me echo a reír.

—No. No paro de preguntarle y él no para de mentirme. Está claro que

le supone un problema.

—Bueno, el pobre está con una mozuela de veintiséis y todavía debe

de estar dando gracias por la suerte que ha tenido. Tendrá treinta y cinco,

como mucho.

—No está conmigo. Es sólo sexo —la corrijo con voz poco

convincente. Cojo mi bolso y dejo a Annie alisando la cama. Me dirijo a la

cocina, me sirvo un zumo y desconecto el móvil del cargador.

Annie llega a la cocina cuando me estoy tomando la píldora. Enciende

la hervidora de agua.

—No hay nada mejor que buen sexo con un adonis para superar

una relación. Es sexo de recuperación.

Suelto una carcajada. Sí, eso es justo lo que es. Aunque tampoco es

que necesitase distracción alguna para superar lo de Neal. Eso fue bastante

fácil.

—Exacto —coincido—. Te veo después del trabajo.

Ella se apoya sobre la barandilla y yo bajo la escalera.

—¡A las seis en punto!

Es una mañana de lunes como otra cualquiera, pero lo raro es que hoy

ha venido todo el mundo. Al menos uno de nosotros está siempre fuera de

la oficina, visitando a algún cliente o algún emplazamiento en el que

estemos trabajando. Estoy en la cocina con John, poniéndolo al día sobre

los avances en la nueva casa de la señora Kent.

—¿Le has preguntado alguna vez si quiere cambiar de estilo? Puede

que sea eso lo que haga que no sienta la casa como su hogar. Puede que le

ahorres una fortuna al señor Kent —ríe John—. Aunque yo no me quejo,

claro. Por mí puede mudarse todos los años que le queden de vida siempre

y cuando siga contratándote a ti para que le apañes la casa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Para que se la apañe? Hago mucho más que eso, John. No sé.

Insiste en que lo quiere todo moderno, pero no estoy segura de si es lo que

encaja con ella. Creo que se aburre. Eso, o que le encanta estar rodeada de

obreros —digo al tiempo que enarco las cejas y me echo a reír.

—Ah, pues puede ser —bromea también él—. Esa pájara tiene unos

setenta años. Quizá debería buscarse un amante joven. El señor Kent tiene

muchas jovencitas distribuidas por todo el mundo. Y lo sé de una fuente

muy fiable. —Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío con cariño.

Sé que John se refiere a su mujer, Samantha. Se entera de todo lo que

pasa. Ella misma se considera una entrometida, sabelotodo y cotilla. Si hay

algo que no sepa, es que no tiene interés. No sé cómo John la aguanta.

Debe de ser agotador tener que escucharla a diario. Por suerte, sólo se deja

caer por la oficina una vez a la semana, antes de ir a la peluquería. Asentir

sin parar durante la media hora que se pasa poniéndonos al día sobre su

ajetreada vida social —y la de los demás— es soportable. Yo hago todo lo

posible por quedar con mis clientes los miércoles sobre las doce, que es

cuando sé que Irene va a venir. John es simpático y agradable; lo adoro.

Samatha es horrible. Me da pavor.

—¿Cómo está Samantha? —pregunto por cortesía. La verdad es que me da

igual. Él levanta las manos con desesperación.

—Me saca de quicio. Esa mujer tiene la misma capacidad de

concentración que un niño de dos años. Estaba obsesionada con el _bridge_, y

ahora me dice que se ha apuntado a bailar kumba o no se qué. No consigo

seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Quieres decir zumba?

—Eso. —Me señala con su barrita de chocolate digestiva—. Parece

que está muy de moda.

Yo me echo a reír al imaginarme a Irene ataviada con unas mallas de

leopardo y saltando con su generoso trasero arriba y abajo.

—Ah, Van Der Haus quiere verte el miércoles —me informa John

guiñándome el ojo—. Te quieren a ti, flor.

—¿En serio?

Él se echa a reír.

—Eres demasiado modesta, mi niña. He comprobado tu agenda y te lo

he apuntado a las doce y media. Se hospeda en el Royal Park. ¿Te parece

bien?

—Claro. —No necesito comprobar si tengo un hueco porque John

ya se ha tomado la libertad de hacerlo por mí. Y si además evito tener que

soportar las novedades de Samatha de esta semana, mejor que mejor. Bajo el

culo de la encimera de la cocina y me dirijo a mi mesa—. Voy a terminar

unos bocetos y a mandar correos electrónicos a unos cuantos contratistas.

Su móvil empieza a sonar.

—¿Qué querrá ahora? —lo oigo farfullar.

Justo cuando me dispongo a ir al indio a por algo de comer, Dario

aparece en mi mesa.

—¡Entrega para Candy! —me grita, y deja una caja sobre el escritorio.

¿Qué es esto? No espero ningún catálogo.

—Gracias, Dario. ¿Qué tal fue el viernes?

Lanza un grito y sonríe.

—He conocido a un científico. Pero ¡madre mía!, es divino.

«¡No tan divino como el mío!» Me reprendo para mis adentros por

tener esos pensamientos. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Entonces ¿fue bien? —insisto.

—Sí. Cuéntame, quién era ese hombre. —Pone las manos sobre mi

mesa y se inclina hacia mí.

—¿Qué hombre? —repongo demasiado de prisa. Retrocedo con la

silla para poner algo de distancia entre la presencia interrogadora de mi

amigo gay y chismoso y yo.

—Tu reacción lo dice todo. —Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y yo

me pongo como un tomate.

—Sólo es un cliente —digo, y me encojo de hombros.

La mirada inquisidora de Dario se desvía hacia mis dedos, que

juguetean con un mechón de mi pelo. Lo suelto y agarro rápidamente un

boli. Tengo que mejorar mi capacidad para mentir. Se me da fatal. Se pasa

la lengua por el interior de la mejilla, se pone de pie y se marcha de mi

mesa. Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¡Sí! Me he tirado a un atractivo madurito de

treinta y tantos. ¿O son cuarenta y tantos? Es sexo de recuperación.

Abro la caja y me encuentro una única cala encima de un libro envuelto en

papel de seda.

Giuseppe Cavalli. 1936-1961

¡Vaya! Lo abro y veo una nota.

Candy:

_ERES COMO UN LIBRO QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEER. NECESITO SABER MÁS._

_UN BESO, J_.

«¡Joder!» ¿Qué más quiere saber? No hay nada que saber. No soy más

que una chica corriente de veintitantos años. Él sí que debería empezar a

decirme algunas cosas, como su edad, por ejemplo. ¿Es normal enviarle

regalos a la persona con la solo estas teniendo sexo casual? Tal vez para los maduritos sí lo

sea. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto. Tengo un montón de

correos electrónicos que responder, tengo que acudir a recibir unas

entregas de muebles. Meto el libro en el bolso, guardo la cala en el primer

cajón de mi mesa y me marcho al indio a por algo de comer antes de

continuar.

A las seis en punto, _Margo _llega traqueteando y se detiene delante de

la acera para recogerme. Me peleo con el tirador oxidado de la puerta y me

encaramo al asiento tras apartar una docena de revistas de tartas y tirar al

suelo unos vasos vacíos de Starbucks.

—Necesitas una furgoneta nueva —gruño.

Teniendo en cuenta lo ordenada que es Annie en casa, _Margo _está

hecha un asco.

—Callate, vas a herir sus sentimientos —dice riendo—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—me pregunta con cautela.

Tengo los hombros totalmente caídos. No he conseguido hacer nada

en el trabajo. Me he pasado todo el día pensando en cierta criatura

maravillosa de edad desconocida. Saco el libro y la nota del bolso y se los

paso. Ella los toma y una expresión de incertidumbre baña sus bonitas y

pálidas facciones cuando abre la tapa y la nota cae sobre su regazo. La

recoge, lee lo que dice y me mira con la boca abierta.

—Lo sé —digo en consonancia con su cara de asombro.

Vuelve a leer la nota y cierra la boca hasta que su gesto se transforma

en una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! El señor nos ha salido profundo.

Me devuelve el libro y se adentra en el tráfico.

—Eso parece. —Mi mente se traslada a nuestras conversaciones

íntimas, pero me obligo a dejar de pensar en ello de inmediato.

—¿Hasta qué punto es bueno en la cama? —pregunta Kate como si tal

cosa, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Me vuelvo hacia ella de inmediato, pero no me devuelve la mirada.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar —respondo. ¡El mejor, fantástico,

alucinante! ¡No pararía de hacerlo con él jamás!

—¿Va a convertirse en una relación de despecho?

Suspiro.

—Sí, creo que sí. Y no sólo por el sexo.

Estira el brazo, me aprieta la rodilla y sonríe con condescendencia.

Entiende perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando.

Aminoramos la marcha en la entrada de una calle residencial y Annie

detiene la furgoneta.

—Ok, vete atrás —ordena.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vete atrás, Candy! —repite la orden dándome palmaditas en la

pierna.—

¿Para qué? —Sé que estoy frunciendo el ceño. ¿Para qué narices

quiere que me vaya a la parte de atrás?

Annie señala la calle y entonces lo entiendo todo. La miro con los ojos

abiertos de par en par.

Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer algo arrepentida.

—La he protegido, acolchado y sujetado, pero esta calle es una puta

pesadilla. Me ha llevado dos semanas hacer esta tarta. Si le pasa algo,

estoy jodida.

Desvío mi expresión boquiabierta de Annie y miro la vía de tres

carriles con coches aparcados a ambos lados. Sólo el del medio permite

que circule el tráfico. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino los horribles

badenes de caucho negro que hay cada veinte metros. Madre mía, voy a dar

más vueltas que un penique en una secadora.

—¿No podemos llevarla en brazos? —pregunto con desesperación.

—Tiene cinco pisos y pesa una tonelada. Tú sujeta la caja. Todo irá

bien.

Resoplo y me desabrocho el cinturón.

—No puedo creerme que me estés haciendo esto —protesto mientras

paso a la parte trasera de la furgoneta para sujetar la enorme caja de la tarta

entre los brazos—. ¿No podías montarla allí?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. ¡Tú sujeta la puta tarta! —grita con impaciencia.

Me agarro a la caja con más fuerza, separo las piernas para mantener

el equilibrio y apoyo la mejilla contra ella. Estamos en la entrada de la

calle con el motor en marcha y parece que nos hayan sacado de una escena

cómica.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

Oigo que mete la primera marcha con un fuerte tirón.

—Venga, arranca de una vez, ¿quieres? —le espeto. Ella sonríe y el

vehículo empieza a traquetear hacia adelante. Detrás, un coche empieza a

hacer sonar el claxon con impaciencia.

—¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil! —grita Annie al tiempo que saltamos con el primer tope.

Mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y aplasto la cara contra la caja.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar, se me resbalan los tacones.

—¡Annie! —chillo, y aterrizo sobre mi trasero.

—¡No sueltes la caja!

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie a duras penas sin soltar la tarta, pero

entonces las ruedas traseras rebotan al subir el montículo.

—¡Más despacio!

—¡No puedo! ¡Si no, no los sube! —exclama, y llega a otro badén.

—¡Mierda! —Vuelvo a salir volando por los aires y aterrizo con un

fuerte golpe seco—. ¡Annie!

Se está partiendo de risa, lo que no hace sino cabrearme todavía más.

—¡Lo siento! —grita.

—¡Mentirosa! —digo entre dientes cuando vuelvo a levantarme.

Me quito los tacones para intentar tener más equilibrio.

—Mierda.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No pienso dar marcha atrás, caballero! —sisea.

Un Jaguar viene hacia nosotras y, con sólo una vía disponible y sin

sitio para parar, no hay nada que hacer. Una orquesta de fuertes pitidos

empieza a sonar a nuestro alrededor. Annie continúa hacia adelante, y yo

sigo dando vueltas en la parte trasera de _Margo_.

—Te voy a embestir —le advierte al del Jaguar mientras aprieta el

claxon varias veces—. ¿Qué tal la tarta?

—¡Bien! ¡No dejes que nos gane! —grito, y vuelvo a aterrizar sobre

mi trasero—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Aguanta! ¡Sólo quedan dos!

—¡Nooo!

Tras dos sacudidas más y, probablemente dos moratones más en el

culo, aparcamos en doble fila y descargamos la estúpida tarta de cinco

pisos. El del Jaguar no para de pitar, de insultarnos y de hacernos gestos

con la mano, pero no le hacemos ni caso. Aún descalza, ayudo a Annie a

trasladar la tarta hasta la inmensa cocina de la señora Link, que va a

celebrar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de su hija por todo lo alto. Dejo a

Annie a su aire y regreso a la furgoneta para esperarla. Hago como que no

oigo los persistentes pitidos de los coches y busco los zapatos en la parte

trasera.

Comienza a sonar mi celular, abandono la

búsqueda de los tacones y gateo hasta la parte delantera para responder a la

llamada. Decido ignorar los motivos por los que tengo tantas ganas de

hablar con él.

—Hola —jadeo, y salgo de _Margo _y me desplomo contra un lateral

del vehículo. ¡Estoy exhausta!

—Ok, esta vez no he sido yo quien te ha dejado cansada, así que ¿te

importaría decirme quién te tiene jadeando como si no hubieses parado de

follar en una semana? —Sonrío. Su voz me causa mucha alegría después

del desastre de los últimos veinte minutos—. ¿Qué son todos esos pitidos?

—pregunta.

—He venido con Annie a entregar una tarta y estamos bloqueando la

carretera —explico, pero me distrae un hombre de negocios rechoncho,

medio calvo y de mediana edad que se acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Aparta la furgoneta, pedazo de imbécil! —brama mientras hace

aspavientos con los brazos.

«Mierda. ¡Annie, date prisa!»

—¿Quién chingados es ése? —grita Terry desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Nadie —contesto.

El gordo pelón da una patada a la rueda de _Margo_.

—¡Apártate, zorra!

Maldita sea, es un hombre de mediana edad con alopecia y está muy

cabreado.

Terry gruñe.

—Dime que no ha dicho lo que acabo de oír. —Su voz se ha tornado

agresiva.

—Tranquilo. Annie ya viene de camino —miento rápidamente.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No lo sé, en alguna parte de Belgravia. —La verdad es que no me

he fijado mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada rodando por _Margo _como para

fijarme en los nombres de las calles.

El gordo calvo me empuja.

—¿Estás sorda, zorra estúpida?

Mierda, va a atizarme. Terry hiperventila al otro lado del teléfono y,

de repente, desaparece. Miro la pantalla y veo que ha finalizado la llamada.

Levanto la vista y miro hacia los escalones que llevan a casa de la señora

Link, pero la puerta está totalmente cerrada. Don Calvo me empuja

dentro de la furgoneta.

—Por favor, deme cinco minutos —le ruego al capullo iracundo. Si

Annie estuviera aquí, ya habría mordido el suelo.

—¡Mueve esta puta chatarra, imbécil! —me ruge en la cara. Yo

retrocedo.

Corro hasta la acera, pisando todas las piedrecitas sueltas que hay por

el camino, y subo la escalera hasta la entrada principal de la señora Link.

—¡Annie! —llamo con urgencia, y me vuelvo y sonrío dulcemente al

calvo agresivo. El hombre me espeta otro aluvión de improperios. Está

claro que necesita unas sesiones de control de la ira—. ¡Annie! —vuelvo a

gritar mientras aporreo la puerta de nuevo. Los cláxones no paran de sonar,

y tengo al hombre más enfadado con el que me haya topado jamás

insultándome sin parar. ¡Me duele el culo y las putas piedras me están

apuñalando los pies!—. ¡ANNIE! —Excelente, ahora también me duele la

garganta.

Entonces me paro a pensar. ¿Ha dejado las llaves en la furgoneta?

Bajo los escalones y regreso para comprobar el contacto; rodeo la

furgoneta por detrás para esquivar al calvo.

Pero parece ser que no está dispuesto a dejar que me libre de él, así

que choco contra su cuerpo gordo y sudoroso cuando llego a la puerta del

conductor.

—¡Ay! —grito, y me alcanza una bocanada de rancio olor corporal.

Me agarra del brazo y me aprieta con fuerza.

—Como no muevas este puto trasto ahora mismo voy a darte hasta

hartarme.

Me apoyo contra la furgoneta y él sigue apretando hasta que me duele

tanto que siento ganas de llorar. ¡Es un puto psicópata! Va a darme una

paliza en una preciosa calle arbolada del pijo barrio de Belgravia; saldré en

todos los informativos matinales de mañana. No pienso volver a hablar a

Annie en la vida. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas de terror y sigo pegada a

la puerta de _Margo _sin saber qué hacer. Es un tipo muy agresivo, seguro

que maltrata a su mujer.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima!

El rugido que inunda el aire bloquea el sonido del tráfico de Londres y

los pitidos de los coches. También hace que se me doblen las rodillas de

alivio. Me vuelvo hacia la voz más oportuna que jamás hubiera esperado

oír y veo a Terry corriendo por la carretera vestido con un traje y con cara

de asesino.

«¡Gracias a Dios!» No sé de dónde ha salido, y lo cierto es que me da

igual. Siento un alivio tremendo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a

nadie en mi vida, y el hecho de que sea un hombre al que conozco desde

hace apenas una semana debería significar algo para mí.

La cabeza gorda y espantosa de don Calvo se vuelve hacia Terry y

una expresión de pánico profundo se apodera al instante de sus sudorosas

facciones. Ha dejado de apretar. Me suelta, se aparta de _Margo _y empieza a

evaluar la montaña alta y musculosa que avanza como un rayo hacia

nosotros. Su feo rostro delata su intención de salir pitando, pero no lo

consigue. Terry lo golpea antes de que logre mover sus cortas piernas y lo

hace salir volando por los aires hasta que aterriza contra el asfalto.

¡Madre mía! Me equivocaba. El calvo no es el hombre más

agresivo que haya visto en la vida. Terry le propina un puñetazo en la cara

y a continuación le da una patada en el estómago. El hombre lanza un grito.

—Levanta ese culo gordo del suelo y discúlpate. —Lo alza de la

carretera y lo planta delante de mí—. ¡Discúlpate! —ruge.

Miro al calvo, que no para de resollar. Tiene la nariz rota y la sangre

le gotea sobre el traje. Sentiría pena por él si no supiera que es un capullo

asqueroso. ¿Qué clase de hombre trata así a una mujer?

—Lo... lo siento —tartamudea totalmente aturdido.

Terry lo sacude sin dejar de agarrarlo de la chaqueta.

—Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, te arrancaré la cabeza —

le advierte con voz amenazadora—. Y ahora, lárgate.

Suelta con violencia al hombre magullado, me agarra y me estrecha

contra su pecho.

Yo me desmorono y empiezo a temblar y a llorar sobre el costoso

traje de Terry, que me cobija en su torso firme y cálido.

—Debería haber matado a ese cabrón —gruñe—. Oye, deja de llorar o

me cabrearé.

Me acaricia la cabeza con la palma de la mano y suspira sobre mi

cabello.

—¿De dónde has salido? —musito contra su pecho. No me importa,

me alegra inmensamente que esté aquí.

—Estaba por aquí, y no era muy difícil encontrarte con todo este

jaleo. ¿Y Annie?

Eso, ¿y Annie? Se ha desatado el caos y ella sigue sin aparecer. ¡Voy a

matarla! Cuando me haya recompuesto en brazos de Terry, voy a matarla.

—Huy, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Saco la cabeza de mi escondite y veo a Annie delante de _Margo_,

totalmente desconcertada.

—Creo que será mejor que muevas la furgoneta, Annie —le aconseja

Terry con diplomacia. Ni siquiera ha derramado una gota de sudor.

—Ah, vale —responde, ajena por completo a la situación.

Terry se aparta y me observa de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tus zapatos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos se le

vuelven a ensombrecer de ira al pensar que los he perdido en la reyerta con

el calvo.

—Están dentro de _Margo _—digo, y me sorbo los mocos—. En la

furgoneta —explico al ver que no sabe a qué me refiero.

Me coge en brazos, me lleva hasta la acera y me deja junto a la pared

de la casa de la señora Link.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo han llegado hasta ahí.

—¡Yo voy por ellos! —grita Annie. Más le vale. Viene corriendo con los

tacones en la mano—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunto secamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me ha obligado a subir a ver el vestido para la fiesta. Era

demasiado pequeño, ha sido horrible. Han tardado diez minutos en

embutirla en él. —Se detiene y mira a Terry, que ha ido a recoger mi bolso

del asiento delantero de _Margo_—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta susurrando

—. Parece furioso.

—El del Jaguar me ha agredido —contesto. Me sacudo la gravilla de

las doloridas suelas de los pies y me pongo los tacones—. Estaba hablando

con Terry justo cuando ha empezado todo. No sé de dónde ha salido.

—Candy, lo siento mucho. —Se apoya contra la pared y me rodea con el

brazo—. Menos mal que estaba por aquí el señor, ¿eh? —Advierto el

tonillo de insinuación de su voz.

—Annie, mueve la furgoneta antes de que estalle una guerra. —Terry se

acerca con mi bolso y yo me incorporo. Me duelen mucho las plantas, así

que vuelvo a sentarme. Hago una mueca de dolor. Vaya, el culo también

me duele. Terry pone mala cara al ver mis gestos—. Candy se viene conmigo

—dice observando cómo muevo mi dolorido trasero.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto.

Enarca las cejas.

—Sí —responde con un tono que no da pie a objeciones.

—Tranquilo, puedo irme con Annie —sugiero de todos modos.

Probablemente ya haya interrumpido con mi escenita vespertina lo que

fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—No, te vienes conmigo. —Subraya cada una de las palabras y sus

labios forman una línea recta.

Vale. No voy a discutir por esto.

Annie nos mira como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis y

finalmente se levanta.

—Te veo en casa. —Me da un beso en la sien y otro bien grande a

Terry en la mejilla. A él se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, y yo me quedo

boquiabierta.

¿A qué ha venido eso? Se aleja hacia _Margo_, sin ninguna prisa, se

vuelve, sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que

ignora por completo.

Me vuelvo hacia la bestia alta y atractiva que tengo delante de mí —

con un aspecto de lo más apetecible con un traje gris y una camisa blanca

inmaculada— y veo que me está mirando con los ojos azules entornados.

—¿Qué te duele? —pregunta.

Me levanto y hago otra mueca cuando mis pies acusan el peso de mi

cuerpo.

—El culo —digo mientras me froto el maltratado trasero y estiro la

mano para cogerle el bolso—. Estaba sujetándole la tarta a Annie en la parte

de atrás de la furgoneta.

—¿No llevabas puesto el cinturón?

—No, no hay cinturones en las partes traseras de las furgonetas, Terry.

Él sacude la cabeza, me levanta, me acuna entre sus fuertes brazos y

echa a andar por la calle. Yo exhalo con intensidad y le dejo hacer lo que

quiera. Apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro y le rodeo el cuello con los

brazos. —No me has llamado. Te dije que me llamaras —me reprende con un

gruñido.

Suspiro con resignación.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —dice suavemente.

—¿El qué?

—No haber llegado antes.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

—Bueno, si me hubieras llamado, habría sabido que ibas a hacer una

tontería y te lo habría prohibido. La próxima vez, haz lo que se te manda.

Frunzo el ceño apoyada en su hombro y él me mira como si se hubiese

percatado de mi reacción ante su regañina. Sonríe y me acaricia la frente

con los labios. Cierro los ojos. Es innegable. No cabe duda de que hay algo

entre nosotros. Y está haciendo que me replantee la idea de seguir soltera.

Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, alzo la vista y veo el Aston

Martin de Terry abandonado en un punto desde el que está claro que no

podía avanzar a causa del atasco. Unos cuantos peatones revolotean a su

alrededor admirando el vehículo. Me deja en el asiento del copiloto y

cierra la puerta. Pasa por delante del coche, se sienta tras el volante,

arranca y deja atrás todo el caos. Yo me acomodo y admiro su perfil

mientras él sortea el tráfico. Lo ha dejado todo para venir corriendo a

rescatarme. Mentiría si dijera que no agradezco lo que ha hecho.

Me mira y me pone una mano en la rodilla.

—¿Estás bien, nena?

Sonrío. Siento que cada minuto que paso con él me muero por sus

huesos un poco más. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Maldito seas, Terry

Grandchester, de edad desconocida.

Detiene el coche delante de casa de Annie. No me sorprende ver que

_Margo _no ha llegado todavía. Este tío conduce como un loco. Salgo del

coche y no tarda en cogerme en brazos y llevarme por el camino hasta la

entrada.

—Puedo andar —protesto, pero hace como que no me oye.

Al llegar a la puerta, me coge las llaves de la mano, abre y la cierra de

una patada una vez que entramos. Empiezo a revolverme y me deja en el

suelo, me rodea la cintura con una mano y me atrae hacia él.

Me levanta hasta que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y mis labios

alcanzan los suyos. Suspiro, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dejo que su

lengua entre en mi boca lenta y suavemente. La llevo clara si creo que

puedo resistirme a él. Pero bien clara.

—Gracias por el libro —le digo pegada a su boca.

Se aparta, me mira y sus ojos verdes brillan de júbilo.

—De nada —responde, y me da un beso casto en los labios.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Entonces esboza esa sonrisa descarada y arrogante.

—Cuando quieras, nena.

La puerta de casa se abre de repente y Annie irrumpe con una prisa

exagerada; nos encuentra abrazados.

—Perdón —se disculpa, y sube corriendo al piso por la escalera.

Terry se ríe y mueve las caderas contra mí, lo cual despierta un

delicioso ardor en mi vientre. Mi respiración se intensifica cuando apoya

su frente contra la mía. Libera un largo suspiro y su aliento fresco me

invade la nariz.

—Si estuviéramos solos, te pondría ahora mismo contra esa pared y te

follaría viva. —Vuelve a adelantar la cadera. El ardor desciende hasta mi

sexo y me obliga a gemir. Maldigo mentalmente a Annie.

—Podemos hacerlo en silencio —susurro—. Te dejo que me

amordaces.

Él sonríe con malicia.

—Créeme, ibas a gritar tanto que ninguna mordaza lo ocultaría. —Me

estremezco físicamente al pensarlo—. Mañana —dice con firmeza—.

Quiero solicitar una cita.

¿Qué? ¿Una cita para follarme? Esto... ¡no hace ninguna falta solicitar

cita!

Se echa a reír. Debe de haber notado mi confusión.

—Quiero que vuelvas a La Mansión para darte la información que

necesitas para empezar a trabajar en serio en algunos diseños.

Abro la boca y él se inclina, me mete la lengua dentro y me ataca con

vehemencia. Dejo que me haga lo que quiera, y me tiemblan las rodillas

cuando menea de nuevo esas benditas caderas.

Se aparta jadeante, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—No pido cita para follar contigo, Candy. Eso lo haré cuando me

plazca.

«Ah, ok.»

Da la sensación de que hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas antes de

soltarme y dejarme donde estoy. Me siento abandonada y débil. Aparta su

mirada sombría de la mía y la dirige hacia la escalera. Sé que él también

está maldiciendo a Annie por estar en casa. No puedo creer que acabe de

tentarme con esos movimientos deliciosos para luego dejarme así. He

pasado de hacerme la dura a suplicar mentalmente.

—En La Mansión, a las doce —exige, y me acaricia la mejilla con el

dedo. Yo asiento—. Buena chica.

Sonríe, me posa los labios en la frente, da media vuelta y se marcha.

Yo me quedo ahí plantada contra la pared, tratando de recobrar el

aliento.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor?

Alzo la mirada y veo a Annie apoyada en la barandilla y moviendo una

botella de vino. Sí, por favor. Es justo lo que necesito.

**Nota: **Ñiñas, ñiñitas, ñiñotas, que tal su juevez?, aqui me tienen de nuevo con un capitulo mas de esta chulisima historia, espero y lo disfruten enormemente.

**Berenise: **Hola, me encanta que tu review se base en una critica y mas que nada en una opinion personal sobre la historia, y en torno a esto, me gustaria comentar, que si eres afin a este tipo de genero literario (erotico), ya te habras dado cuenta que la mayoria de estas historias siguen un patron de desarrollo similar, por otro lado; la comparacion que haces con 50 Shades of Grey, es considerable y valida, mas cabe resaltar que debes tomar en cuenta que estas similitudes son muy comprensibles tomando en cuenta ciertos aspectos tales como el contexto de las autoras (interno como externo), es decir; tanto E.L James como Jodi Ellen Malpas son inglesas y madres de familia, autoras de trilogias eroticas que se desarrollan y escribieron en una epoca actual, (por mencionar lo mas basico).

Aunado a lo anterior tenemos que 50 shades of Grey fue la novela que detono todo este tipo de libros (Porn for moms), y pues que te puedo decir, me entristece un poco que esta historia no sea de tu agrado, a mi consideracion a pesar de las similitudes que esta novela puede tener con otras, Mi hombre cuenta con un plus enorme, que a mi consideracion es la personalidad de Jesse (en este caso Terry), dado que cautiva al instante y te engancha a la historia, tiene una forma de actuar bastante particular, "ya que te da, pero sin darte", este tipo de sensaciones nunca me abordaron con C. Grey.

Mas cabe mencionar que todo depende de la luz con la que vez las cosas; en otras palabras, todo depende de tu contexto personal y el de las autoras.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

A la mañana siguiente, inicio la jornada laboral estrepitosamente mal, y lo

digo de manera casi literal. Acabo tirada en el suelo de madera, rodeada de

cajas, y Dario corre hacia mí con el horror reflejado en su cara de bebé.

—Madre mía, ¿estás bien? —Se agacha para ayudarme a levantarme y

me alisa la falda negra ceñida antes de pasar a la blusa sin mangas—. Lo

siento muchísimo. Iba a llevarlas al almacén.

Revolotea a mi alrededor como una mamá gallina, barboteando sobre

libros de salud, de seguridad y de prevención de accidentes.

—Dario, estoy bien. ¡Quítame las manos de las tetas!

Al instante, retira de mis pechos las manos nerviosas entre risitas.

—¡Qué pechos tan hermosos tienes, Caperucita!

—Si no fueras gay ya te habría dado una bofetada —le advierto.

—Ya, pero lo soy —responde con orgullo mientras empieza a recoger

las cajas.

—¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

—Muestras. Paty recibió la entrega. Lo lógico sería que las hubiera

guardado en el armario. Esa chica es una inútil —protesta.

Rastreo la oficina y veo a Paty peleándose con la fotocopiadora. La

verdad es que vive en su propio mundo.

—Buenos días —oigo cómo saluda a Karen antes de verla—. Dario,

no pienso volver a salir contigo —le recrimina mientras se sienta en la

silla.

Los miro a los dos y me quedo esperando una explicación, pero parece

que ninguno está dispuesto a dármela.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Dario se encoge de hombros con expresión de culpabilidad y Karen

inspira hondo para empezar a detallar sus quejas punto por punto:

—¡Volvió a dejarme tirada! —exclama, y dirige a Dario una mirada

acusadora.

Dejo el bolso junto a mi mesa y observo a Karen mientras lanza

todo tipo de acusaciones a Dario, que parece sentirse muy culpable.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que salga contigo en la vida —espeta, y lo

señala con el bolígrafo—. ¡El viernes te largaste con el científico y anoche

ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de irte a casa con el mismo hombre!

—¡Dario! —exclamo con sarcasmo—. ¿No decías que el científico era

tu alma gemela?

—Puede que aún lo sea —se defiende con un tono de voz muy agudo

—. Sólo estoy probando muestras antes de decidir en qué debo invertir.

Karen resopla y gira su silla para darle la espalda. Con mucho

cuidado, apoyo el culo sobre el asiento suave y acolchado de la mía, que en

estos momentos me parece de hierro, y hago una mueca de dolor. Saco el

móvil del bolso y veo que tengo un mensaje de Annie.

Me he ido temprano. No he querido despertarte por si estabas soñando con «señores»

;-) ¿Nos vemos en el Baroque a las 13? Tengo que estar de vuelta a las 14:30 :*

Así es. Y despierta también sueño con él. Empiezo a contestarle para

rechazar su invitación —he quedado con un dios—, pero me detengo a

mitad del mensaje. Se supone que había quedado con Neal para comer. Me

desmorono en la silla. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte en estos momentos, y

no voy a engañarme a mí misma acerca de la razón. Empiezo a darme

golpecitos en un incisivo con la uña e intento pensar en cómo salir de ésta.

¿Conclusión? No puedo, así que escribo primero a Annie.

Lo siento. Estoy muy, muy, muy ocupada. Nos vemos en casa. Un beso. C.

No puedo creerme que me toque el pelo incluso cuando escribo una

mentira. Se pondría hecha una fiera si se enterase de que he quedado con

Neal. Empiezo a golpetearme el diente de nuevo. No sé a cuál de los dos

debería dejar tirado. Neal parecía muy deprimido, y me dijo que no estaba

bien. Terry quiere que vuelva a La Mansión para empezar con el diseño y

es posible que pase algo más... Esa mera idea hace que apriete los muslos.

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Neal.

—Hola —me saluda, y suena más contento de lo que me esperaba.

Aunque seguramente no por mucho tiempo.

—Oye, me ha surgido algo. ¿Podemos quedar otro día? —Contengo la

respiración y me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior mientras espero su

respuesta, y sí, me estoy tocando el pelo. Pese a que en realidad no estoy

mintiendo. Me ha surgido algo.

—¡Candy, por favor! —me ruega. Me suelto el mechón al instante. El

Neal arrogante y seguro de sí mismo ha vuelto a desaparecer y ha sido

sustituido por un extraño tímido e inseguro—. Necesito hablar contigo, de

verdad.

Me dejo caer en la silla, totalmente derrotada. ¿Cómo negarme si me

lo pide así? Debe de estar pasándole algo terrible.

—Ok —suspiro—. Nos vemos en el Baroque.

—Genial, nos vemos entonces —contesta de nuevo con tono seguro.

Me mantengo ocupada enviando correos electrónicos y comprobando

los progresos de los contratistas. Pero al mismo tiempo pienso en mil

excusas que darle a Terry. Menos mal que no tengo que dárselas cara a

cara, porque mi manía de juguetear con el pelo me delataría al instante.

John aparece a las once con un café de Starbucks. Quiero besarlo.

—Capuchino, doble y sin azúcar ni chocolate para ti, flor. —Me besa

la mejilla y me deja el vaso en la mesa—. No olvides tu cita con Albert

mañana. —Se sienta en mi escritorio y yo aguanto la respiración al oírlo

crujir.—

Tranquilo. —Le muestro mi agenda para que vea que lo tengo

marcado y con letras bien grandes.

—Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal te fue en La Mansión?

Me pongo colorada al instante. No le conté a John mi segunda visita

al hotel, pero sólo tenía que pasar las páginas de mi agenda para verla, y es

evidente que ya lo ha hecho.

—Bien —contesto con una voz unos tonos más aguda de lo normal y

con la cara roja como un tomate. Rezo para que acepte mi abrupta y

monosilábica respuesta y me deje en paz.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya me contarás. —Se levanta de la mesa y se marcha

para repartir el resto de los cafés.

Instintivamente, compruebo la mesa por debajo, por si hay astillas o

se ha soltado algún tornillo. Suspiro de alivio por haberme librado del

interrogatorio y porque mi escritorio sigue ileso. He estado tan despistada

que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que

John se hubiese enterado de mis actividades extracurriculares con el

señor Grandchester. Podría meterme en un buen problema.

Mi teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje. Lo tomo al instante

y leo la respuesta de Annie:

Compra el vino. Un beso.

Miro la hora en el ordenador. Las once y cuarto. Debería estar

saliendo ya para reunirme a las doce con el señor Grandchester. Muy a mi pesar,

busco su teléfono, pero, en lugar de llamarlo, me entra el canguelo y le

mando un mensaje:

Me ha surgido algo importante. Ya quedaremos. Luego te llamo. Un beso. C.

Apenas dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y me suelto el pelo, la puerta de

la oficina se abre y entra una repartidora con un montón de calas. Es la

misma chica que fue al Lusso. Tom señala mi mesa y de pronto me siento

invadida por un torrente de culpabilidad. Me hundo aún más en la silla,

hecha polvo. Acabo de dejarlo plantado y él me manda flores. Bueno,

técnicamente no lo he dejado plantado. Sólo he aplazado una reunión de

negocios. Lo entenderá. Acepto las flores, firmo los papeles de la chica y

después encuentro la nota.

ESTOY DESEANDO QUE LLEGUE MI CITA.

TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS SENTIR LO MISMO.

UN BESO, T.

Dejo caer los brazos sobre el escritorio y entierro la cabeza entre

ellos. Me siento como una auténtica mierda. Después de todo lo que hizo

ayer por mí, de que golpeara a ese calvo, de que me rescatase

de una agresión... ¿y voy yo y hago esto? Soy una auténtica imbécil, y lo he

dejado plantado por mi ex. Soy una estúpida. Joder, como Annie se entere

estoy muerta. No obstante, tengo que decirle que deje de mandarme flores

al trabajo. John no tardará en empezar a hacerme preguntas.

Salgo del trabajo a la una menos cuarto para ir a reunirme con Neal

después de haberme comportado todavía peor y haber ignorado diez

llamadas de Terry. Sé que sólo he empeorado las cosas, pero no he visto su

primera llamada porque estaba en el baño y no he podido contestarle a la

segunda porque estaba hablando con un cliente por el fijo, así que ha

empezado a llamar sin parar, por lo que deduzco que no está muy contento.

Y ha conseguido que me harte de una de mis canciones favoritas de todos

los tiempos.

Cuando llego, la barra está llena, pero veo a Neal en un rincón, ya con

unas bebidas sobre la mesa.

Se levanta en cuanto me ve con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Candy! —Me agarra y me abraza contra su pecho, cosa que me toma

por sorpresa.

Jamás me había abrazado de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando

estábamos juntos. Se aparta y me da un beso en la mejilla que alarga un

poco más de lo necesario.

—Gracias por haber venido. Te he pedido vino, que sé que te encanta.

¿Te parece bien?

—Claro —sonrío. Una copita no me hará daño. Me aparto de él y me

siento en la silla de enfrente—. ¿Va todo bien? —pregunto nerviosa y con

la voz cargada de toda la aprensión que siento en realidad.

—Estás muy guapa —comenta sonriendo alegremente—. ¿Quieres

comer algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondo, y frunzo el ceño—. Neal, ¿qué es lo que

tienes que contarme? Dijiste que no estabas bien.

Se muestra nervioso y su comportamiento me resulta sospechoso.

Estoy empezando a sentirme tremendamente incómoda. Doy un sorbo al

vino y observo por encima de la copa cómo juega con el borde del vaso de

su pinta de cerveza. ¿Qué lo reconcome? Al final toma aire, se inclina

sobre la mesa y coloca una mano encima de la mía. Me quedo inmóvil a

mitad del sorbo y bajo la mirada hacia su mano.

Entonces me doy cuenta. «¡Mierda!» Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y

horrorizados y rezo para que me diga que _Henry_, el pececillo de colores, ha

muerto. Por favor, que sea eso y no lo que creo que va a ser.

—Candy, quiero volver contigo —dice de forma clara y concisa.

La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, al menos hasta hace diez

segundos. Pero ¿qué narices le pasa?

Mi copa continúa pegada a mis labios cuando continúa:

—He sido un idiota. No me merezco una segunda oportunidad...

Yo resoplo.

—¿Una «segunda» oportunidad?

Deja caer la cabeza, derrotado.

—Ok, sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. —Levanta la cabeza y veo su

expresión llorosa y sincera—. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Cuántas veces he oído toda esta mierda?

Es infiel por naturaleza.

—Neal, lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar —le digo con voz tranquila y

pausada.

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para

reafirmar mis palabras.

En cuestión de tres segundos, su rostro pasa de triste y afligido a

oscuro y receloso.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —me espeta desde el otro lado de la mesa. No

hace falta ser ningún genio para saber a quién se refiere—. En cuanto abre

su bocota, tú la escuchas. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pensar por ti misma?

Me quedo pasmada. Lo cierto es que Annie no dijo ni una palabra a lo

largo de cuatro años. Me dejó claro que no le gustaba Neal, pero jamás

interfirió en nuestra relación. Yo traté de mantenerlos a distancia. Ella

nunca intentó influenciarme. Sólo estaba ahí, como una verdadera amiga,

cuando las cosas se torcían. Y lo hacían... muy a menudo. Retiro la mano

de debajo de la suya y le doy otro trago al vino para relajarme. No merece

mi tiempo. Ya malgasté cuatro años con él y no va a robarme ni un

segundo más. No puedo creer que haya dejado tirado a Terry para venir

aquí.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —sisea con la mirada llena de rencor y

desdén.

Tengo ganas de pegarle, pero consigo dominar la ira.

—Neal, ya lo he dicho todo, tengo que irme. ¿Era ése el único motivo

para arrastrarme hasta aquí?

Él da un respingo y enarca las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿No estás preparada para volver a intentarlo?

—No —respondo llanamente. Jamás había tomado una decisión con

tanta facilidad.

Se pone en pie de un salto, iracundo, y derrama la cerveza en el

proceso.

—Me necesitarás antes que yo a ti.

Me río en su cara.

—¿Que yo voy a necesitarte? —Trato de controlar el ataque de risa—.

Sí, por eso estás aquí suplicándome que volvamos y yo te he mandado a la

mierda. ¿Qué pasa, Neal? ¿Ya no te quedan más mujeres que cogerte?

Lo miro mientras se alisa el traje negro y barato que lleva puesto y se

pasa la mano por el pelo castaño rojizo y lacio. Es curioso, ya no lo encuentro

atractivo. En realidad me da repelús. ¿Qué veía en él? Estaba con él por

costumbre, nada más. Una mala costumbre.

—¡Lo sabía! —La voz aguda de Annie hace que me tense—. ¡Sabía que

estabas viéndolo! —Al volverme, veo su precioso rostro normalmente

pálido rojo de ira.

—Vaya, ha venido a unirse a la fiesta —suelta Neal en voz alta para

que lo oiga—. No puedes dejar de meter las narices donde no te llaman,

¿verdad?

Miro hacia la barra y veo que la gente ha empezado a observarnos,

especialmente a Neal, que ha tirado el vaso de cerveza al suelo. Si me

dejan, le ahorraré saliva a Annie y le contaré lo que acaba de suceder.

Aunque supongo que, después de cuatro años con la «bocota» cerrada,

debería dejar que se desahogara.

Se acerca a él en actitud desafiante. Neal la mira con cara de pocos

amigos cuando se le encara.

—Ella no te quiere, pedazo de mierda engreída. —Su tono es

controlado y penetrante—. Está con otro, así que vuelve al agujero del que

has salido.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirle eso? Neal me mira en busca

de una confirmación, pero yo no se la ofrezco. Suelta unos cuantos

improperios airados y se larga del bar con una pataleta.

Annie se deja caer sobre la silla delante de mí y me mira con los ojos

azules entornados. Me pongo a la defensiva inmediatamente.

—Me dijo que no estaba bien. ¡Pensaba que se había muerto alguien!

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy furiosa contigo.

Resoplo y cojo la copa de vino para darle un buen trago.

—Yo también estoy furiosa conmigo misma. Pero no tenías por qué

haberle dicho eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella sonríe con malicia.

—Porque ha sido divertido. ¿Has visto qué cara ha puesto?

Sí, no se me olvidará en la vida. Pero, aun así, le ha dicho algo que no

es cierto. No estoy con nadie. Estoy acostándome con alguien, que es muy

diferente. Mi móvil empieza a sonar y lo busco por el bolso. Es la

undécima llamada de Terry.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Annie, y acerca la cabeza para ver la pantalla.

—Terry.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿No le contestas?

Me inclino sobre la silla y dejo que siga sonando.

—Lo he dejado plantado para venir a ver a Neal —refunfuño.

Annie abre la boca de asombro.

—Candy, a veces pareces tonta. No te ofendas, pero cuando estabas con

él te volviste tan aburrida que me planteé dejar de ser tu amiga.

Su comentario me duele.

—Ya te vale, ¿no?

Ella se echa a reír.

—La verdad duele, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, así es.

—Pero bueno, has salido airosa de la situación, así que voy a dejarlo

correr. —Se echa hacia adelante para decirme—: Diviértete. Además, él

me gusta.

Sí, ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, y él no es aburrido. Pero sé que esto

no puede acabar bien. Un empleado se acerca con un recogedor y un

cepillo. Le sonrío a modo de disculpa, pero el teléfono empieza a sonar de

nuevo y me interrumpe. Vuelvo a ignorarlo... una vez más. Necesito

tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Ayer estaba tan afectada que dejé que un

pecho firme, una voz suave e hipnotizadora y unos labios exuberantes me

nublasen el pensamiento. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cada vez que estoy con

ese hombre pierdo la capacidad de pensar. Me abruma con su intensidad y

me arrebata el sentido común.

—Vaya, ¡un tipo bueno a las tres! Y está mirando. ¿Cómo tengo el

pelo? ¿Tengo cobertura de tarta en la cara? — Annie empieza a frotarse las

mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Me vuelvo en esa dirección y veo al tipo de la barra de La Mansión.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Antony? No, Archie. Levanta la botella de cerveza y me

saluda con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro descarado. Le respondo

levantando la mano y miro a Annie.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta incrédula.

—Es Archie, estaba en La Mansión. Es amigo de Terry.

—¡Joder! Terry pertenece a una banda de tipos buenos. —Se echa a

reír, con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la emoción—. ¿Cómo es

que nunca me has hablado de ese lugar? —inquiere—. La próxima vez que

vayas iré contigo —dice decidida, y sé que no bromea—. Viene hacia aquí.

¡Preséntamelo, por favor!

Sacudo la cabeza. Para ella no es más que otra primera cita a la que

hincarle el diente. Un momento... De repente me entra el pánico. ¿Me

habrá visto con Neal? Espera... ¿por qué me preocupa eso?

—Hola, Candy, ¿qué tal?

Archie llega a la mesa, todavía sonriendo y con ese hoyuelo en la cara.

La verdad es que es muy mono, tiene el pelo desaliñado y los ojos

brillantes. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta, como la otra vez.

Debe de irle el estilo informal.

—Bien, Archie, ¿y tú? —Apuro el vino. Me tomaría otra copa, pero no

creo que a John le hiciera mucha gracia que volviera a la oficina medio

borracha—. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? —pregunto como si tal cosa.

—No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal Terry? —inquiere con una sonrisa

maliciosa.

¿Qué le hace pensar que sé la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Se lo ha

contado él? Noto que empiezo a ponerme colorada, aunque he llegado a la

rápida conclusión de que me está tomando el pelo. Es su amigo, así que

seguro que sabe cómo está. Me encojo de hombros, porque la verdad es que

no sé qué contestar. No tengo ni idea de cómo está porque no he acudido a

nuestra cita. Cuando me despedí ayer de él, estaba calentando todos mis

motores sexuales y yo jadeaba como una desesperada. Imagino que ahora

se sentirá algo cabreado por el hecho de que no haya acudido. ¡Ja! ¿Y qué

va a hacer? ¿Despedirme? Quizá debería. Me ahorraría todos estos

quebraderos de cabeza. De repente noto un fuerte golpe en la espinilla y, al

alzar la vista, veo que Annie me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, Archie, ésta es Annie. Annie, Archie. —Muevo la mano entre ambos y

me fijo en que el semblante de Annie se torna angelical. Le ofrece la mano a

Archie, que sonríe antes de estrechársela.

—Un placer conocerte, Archie —dice con cortesía y pasándose la otra

mano por las ondas engominadas.

—Lo mismo digo. —Arquea una ceja.

¡No me lo puedo creer! Está coqueteando con él. Sonríe con timidez ante

los cumplidos que él le hace a su cabello negro y salvaje mientras siguen

agarrados de la mano. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Para

huir del evidente cortejo que tengo delante, lo abro y lo leo con un ojo

cerrado.

Más vale que tengas una BUENA razón para dejarme plantado. Espero que se esté

muriendo alguien. Estoy muy cabreado, señorita. Esta vez NO hay beso.

¡Vaya! Está preocupado. Mi corazón da un inesperado brinco de

aprobación, pero al instante me obligo a salir de mi patética burbuja de

satisfacción y me recuerdo que no tengo que rendirle cuentas de nada. Está

claro que le gusta que lo obedezcan. Además, no lo he dejado plantado.

Sólo he retrasado una reunión de negocios. Me va a estallar la puñetera

cabeza. Pero ¿qué me pasa? Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y, al alzar la

vista, veo a Annie interpretando el mejor acto de coqueteo que haya visto en la

vida. No conoce la vergüenza, y siguen cogidos de la mano.

Ella deja de mirar a Archie y me mira a mí.

—¿Era de Terry? —pregunta descaradamente.

Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa y noto que Archie me mira. La

voy a matar.

—¿Terry? —pregunta Archie—. Acaba de llamarme. No tardará en

llegar.

«¿Qué?»

Annie se echa a reír como una hiena, y yo le propino otra patada por

debajo de la mesa. ¿Le habrá dicho Archie que yo estaba aquí?

—Tengo que irme —digo, y me levanto—. Annie —sonrío dulcemente

mientras ella controla la risa—, ¿tú no tenías que hacer algo a las dos y

media? —No —responde también sonriendo e incluso superando mi nivel de

dulzura. Es de lo que no hay.

La miro con recelo y recojo mi bolso y mi teléfono.

—Bueno, pues luego nos vemos. Me alegro de volver a verte, Archie.

Le suelta la mano a Annie y me besa en la mejilla.

—Sí, lo mismo digo, Candy. Un placer.

Me dispongo a marcharme, pero entonces doy media vuelta con una

expresión totalmente plana e indiferente.

—Por cierto, Annie. Tom vuelve la semana que viene. —Le suelto la

bomba y espero la explosión. No tarda ni un nanosegundo en abrir la boca

de asombro.

¡Toma! Le lanzo una mirada para advertirle que no debe jugar

conmigo y me largo llena de satisfacción. Aunque me dura poco. Terry está

justo detrás de mí, mirándome como un perro rabioso. Me encojo al

instante.

—¿Quién ha muerto? —ladra.

Está muy enojado.

—Estaba trabajando —me defiendo nerviosa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso te impide contestar el teléfono? —Su voz destila

desaprobación.

Vale, puede que el que no contestase a sus llamadas sea una razón de

peso para estar enfadado.

Me vuelvo y veo a Annie y a Archie observando en silencio nuestro

pequeño altercado. Mi amiga empieza a mirar en todas direcciones menos

en la nuestra. Archie apenas logra dominar su expresión de sorpresa y fracasa

en su intento de fingir desinterés. Suspiro y miro a Terry, que aún parece

estar a punto de golpear algo.

—He de volver al trabajo —digo. Lo esquivo y salgo del bar. Su

reacción me parece exagerada y roza peligrosamente la posesión y la

manipulación, y yo no quiero ni una cosa ni la otra.

Salgo a Piccadilly y sorteo la multitud que se forma a la hora de

comer. Sé que me sigue. Siento su mirada verde y penetrante clavada en mi

espalda.

Cuando giro hacia Berkeley Street, el gentío disminuye y me vuelvo.

Está increíblemente guapo con ese traje gris pizarra y esa camisa azul

claro. Resoplo para mis adentros y acelero el paso. Si consigo llegar a la

oficina, estaré a salvo de su cólera. No va a montarme una escenita en el

trabajo, ¿verdad? Aunque no parecía que le importase mucho montármela

delante de Annie y de Archie. ¿Me arriesgo? Este hombre es muy inestable. Pero

¿por qué se comporta de esta manera? Sólo nos hemos acostado, no nos

hemos casado.

Acelero el paso y cruzo las puertas de la oficina pero, en cuanto llego

a mi mesa, me arranca de allí entre quejas y me arrastra de nuevo hacia la

calle.

—Pero ¿qué mierda haces? —vocifero. Él pasa de mí y sigue avanzando

hacia la puerta.

Me agarro al final de su espalda y, al alzar la vista, veo que Dario,

Karen y Paty contemplan con la boca abierta cómo me transporta hasta

el exterior. Por favor, que Patrick no esté.

—¡Mierda, Terry! ¡Suéltame!

Deja que me deslice por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y lo hace

lentamente, con la intención de que note los duros músculos de su

magnífico pecho. Me detiene antes de que toque el suelo con los pies. Me

sostiene por la cintura para que mis labios queden a la altura de los suyos y

su flagrante erección me roce justo en el lugar adecuado. ¿Está cabreado y

cachondo?

Se me escapa un gemido traicionero cuando se aprieta contra mí con

ese aliento cálido y fresco. Se supone que tengo que estar cabreada, y, sin

embargo, aquí estoy, retenida en contra de mi voluntad —más o menos— y

deseando desnudar a mi captor delante de todos mis colegas, que se han

pegado al cristal de la puerta de la oficina peleándose por las mejores

vistas.—

Esa boca. Me has dejado plantado. —Aprieta sus labios contra los

míos y se aparta. Su mirada se suaviza mientras me mira y espera una

explicación.

Ahora no puedo decirle por qué he cancelado la cita. Supongo que se

subiría por las paredes.

—Lo siento —suspiro. ¿Aceptará mis disculpas?

He de volver a la oficina y aclararme las ideas. No, he de volver a casa

y aclararme las ideas, a ser posible con una botella de vino.

Él sacude la cabeza suavemente y me ataca la boca con vehemencia en

mitad de Bruton Street. Hundo los dedos en su pelo y me rindo a esos

labios tremendamente adictivos sin darle demasiadas vueltas. No tiene

ninguna vergüenza y parece ajeno por completo al ajetreo de peatones que

se apresuran de un lado a otro a la hora de comer y que, con toda seguridad,

se quedan mirando cómo me devora. Me tiene absorbida. Presiona la

entrepierna con fuerza contra mí y gimo. Este beso es para demostrarme lo

que me he perdido, y estoy empezando a odiar a Neal por ello.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —me ordena con un tono que no acepta

réplica. Me suelta y toco el suelo con los pies. La repentina falta de

sujeción hace que me tambalee hacia adelante.

Me coge del brazo para enderezarme y una puñalada de dolor me

recorre el cuerpo y rompe el embrujo. Respiro hondo. Me suelta y se aparta

de mí. Sus dulces ojos azules se inundan de rabia al ver los moratones que

luzco en el brazo por cortesía del calvo. Mientras los observa, la

mandíbula empieza a temblarle y se le hincha el pecho.

Sólo pienso en la suerte que tuvo el calvo de que estas

magulladuras no se vieran ayer.

—Estoy bien. —Me cubro con la mano con la esperanza de que, al

ocultar la zona que lo altera, abandone el estado de furia.

Parece un loco homicida. ¿Está enojado porque tengo unos

moratones?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo con un hilo de voz, algo

nerviosa.

Aparta la mirada de mi brazo y vuelve a fijarla en mis ojos. Me mira

como si yo fuera lo que lo altera. Un destello de irritación cruza su

atractivo rostro cuando levanta la mano para frotarse las sienes con las

puntas de los dedos. Entonces suspira agobiado.

Finalmente, sacude un poco la cabeza y se marcha sin mediar palabra.

Me deja ahí plantada sobre la acera, preguntándome qué coño ha pasado.

Agacho la cabeza y miro desesperadamente al suelo, como si fuese a

encontrar la respuesta escrita con tiza en los adoquines.

¿Ya está? ¿Se ha acabado? Su expresión decía que sí. No sé muy bien

cómo me siento al respecto. De repente me está clavando las caderas y

haciéndome gemir, y al segundo siguiente me mira con toda la rabia del

mundo. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? No tengo ni idea. Me obligo a

salir de mi ensimismamiento y regreso a la oficina. Reina un silencio

incómodo. Todo el mundo finge estar ocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Dario, que pasa despacio junto a mi mesa.

Levanto la mirada y veo su expresión cotilla de siempre teñida de un

aire de preocupación.

—Estoy bien. Ni una palabra de esto a John —digo con más dureza

de la que pretendía.

—Claro, tranquila. —Levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

«¡Joder!» Lo último que necesito es que Jonh se entere de que me

han atrapado con un cliente. Debería haber sido más fuerte y haberme

resistido a sus insinuaciones. No me gusta nada cómo me siento ahora

mismo. Creo... creo que me siento... ¿abandonada?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Entro prácticamente a rastras por la puerta principal, agotada y exhausta.

Annie está en la cocina fumándose un cigarrillo en la ventana.

—Tienes que dejar esa mierda —le digo con desprecio.

No fuma mucho, sólo un par de vez en cuando, pero es un mal hábito

de todas formas.

Le da una última calada y lo tira por la ventana antes de bajarse

rápidamente de la encimera.

—Me ayuda a pensar —se defiende.

Sí, siempre que la atrapo fumándose un cigarro a escondidas me viene

con el mismo cuento. Ahora se supone que debería preguntarle en qué está

pensando, pero ya sé la respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Y el vino?

Me quita el bolso de las manos, lo abre del todo y me mira con

disgusto. He cometido un pecado capital: se me ha olvidado el vino.

Me encojo de hombros. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

—Lo siento.

—Voy a la tienda, tú cámbiate. ¿Te apetece cenar _fish and chips_?

Coge el monedero de la mesa mientras mete los pies en las chanclas.

—Sólo patatas.

Recorro el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Estoy completamente

desanimada.

Me siento con Kate en el sofá y picoteo patatas fritas de mi plato. No

tengo nada de hambre y apenas presto atención a la T.V. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y estoy furiosa conmigo misma

por permitirlo.

—Venga, escúpelo —me exige Annie.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi temperamental amiga con una patata frita a

medio camino de la boca. Soy una idiota por pensar que iba a poder

disfrutar en paz de mi taciturno estado de ánimo. Me encojo de hombros

para indicarle que no estoy de humor para hablar, me meto la patata en la

boca y la mastico sin ganas. Hablar de ello sería como admitir que estoy

así por eso, y por «eso» me refiero a un hombre.

—Él te gusta.

Pues sí. Me gusta. Y no quiero que me guste, pero así es.

—Sólo me traerá problemas. Ya lo has visto hoy —refunfuño.

En un alarde de dramatismo, pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer

sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo has dejado plantado por tu ex novio. —Deposita el plato en la

mesita de café que tenemos delante del sofá—. Candy, ¿qué esperabas?

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Él no sabe por qué lo he dejado plantado. Sólo sabe que no he

aparecido.

—Bueno, entonces está claro que no le gusta que lo dejen plantado —

ríe—. Por cierto, estoy muy enojada contigo.

De repente se pone muy seria.

¿Qué he hecho? Ah, ya. Debe de referirse a mi pequeña bomba sobre

Tom.

—¿Preferías que no te dijera nada? —le pregunto.

—¡No me has avisado con bastante tiempo para que pueda irme de la

ciudad! —gime.

¡Ay, madre, cuánto drama!

—¡Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! No tienes por

qué verlo.

—No, claro que no. ¡Y no pienso hacerlo!

—Pues entonces perfecto, ¿no?

Intento cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal con Archie? —Arqueo las cejas.

—¿A que está buenísimo? Terry volvió al bar, con cara de pocos

amigos por cierto, así que los dejé allí. Me ha pedido el teléfono.

—¡Eres una puta, Annie Britter!

—¡Ya lo sé! —chilla—. ¿Y cómo ha quedado la cosa con el señor?

Me observa con prudencia, evaluando mi reacción a su pregunta.

—Seguía enfadado conmigo y se largó enojadísimo —contesto al

tiempo que me encojo de hombros.

Annie sonríe.

—Es un poquito intenso.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Un poquito? ¡Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando lo tengo

cerca! Cuando me toca es como si se hiciera con el control de mi mente y

mi cuerpo. Da miedo.

—¡Joder!

—Eso digo yo, ¡joder!

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia el televisor.

—Me gusta —dice en voz baja como si le diera miedo admitirlo,

como si fuera malo que le gustase—. Sólo lo comento para que lo sepas. —

Se encoge de hombros pero no me mira—. Es rico, está superbueno y es

evidente que le gustas mucho. Un hombre no se comporta así si lo único

que busca es sexo, Candy.

Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se ha

esfumado y no ha vuelto a llamarme desde entonces. Y quizá sea lo mejor.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos de fiesta el sábado? —le pregunto.

Es una pregunta estúpida porque conozco perfectamente la respuesta.

Me mira con cara traviesa y yo le sonrío.

Al día siguiente, llego tranquilamente al hotel Royal Park a las doce y

cuarto lista para reunirme con Albert Andrey. Me acompañan hasta

una sala de espera acogedora con unos sillones muy caros. Los cuadros que

decoran las paredes tienen los marcos dorados y una chimenea tallada

preside la habitación. Es majestuosa. Me ofrecen té, pero prefiero beber

agua. Hace muchísimo calor y el vestido negro de tubo se me está pegando

al cuerpo.

Veinte minutos después, el señor Andrey hace su aparición con

un aspecto impecable. Es muy atractivo. Me sonríe sin reparos con su

perfecta dentadura blanca. ¿Qué me pasa últimamente con los hombres

mayores? Bloqueo a toda prisa esos pensamientos.

—Candy, por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Detesto hacer esperar a una

dama. Su suave acento escoses es casi imperceptible pero muy sexy.

«¡Para!» Me levanto cuando se acerca a mí y le tiendo la mano con

una sonrisa. Él la estrecha, pero me deja estupefacta cuando se inclina y

me besa en la mejilla. Ok, ha estado un poco fuera de lugar, pero voy a

pasarlo por alto. Puede que sea algo normal en Escocia. ¡Ja! Será mejor

que no me olvide de lo que pasó la última vez que un cliente varón me besó

en nuestra primera reunión.

—No se preocupe, señor Andrey. He llegado hace poco —lo

tranquilizo.

—Candy, éste es nuestro segundo proyecto juntos. Sé que has tratado

con mi socio en el Lusso, pero yo voy a involucrarme mucho más en la

Torre Vida, así que, por favor, llámame Albert. Detesto las formalidades.

—Toma asiento en el sofá que tengo delante y cruza las largas piernas—.

Estoy deseando contrastar ideas contigo pronto.

¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no he venido para eso?

—Sí, la verdad es que no he tenido ocasión de estudiar el proyecto

todavía. Esperaba que me dieras la información y una semana para poder

exponerte algunas ideas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ríe—. He sido muy descortés al hacerte venir

avisándote con tan poco tiempo, pero vuelvo a Escocia el viernes.

Tengo tu dirección de correo electrónico. Te enviaré los detalles. Has

hecho un trabajo fantástico en el Lusso. Es muy tranquilizador colaborar

con gente competente.

Me sonríe.

¿No va a darme ninguna especificación ahora? Pero si he venido a eso,

¿no?

—Si te parece, podemos hablarlo ahora un poco —le propongo.

Me observa en silencio durante un momento antes de inclinarse hacia

adelante.

—Candy, espero que no pienses que soy demasiado atrevido, pero,

verás... ¿Cómo expresarlo? —Se da golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla.

Estoy un poco preocupada—. Me temo que te he traído hasta aquí con

falsos pretextos.

Ríe nerviosamente y se revuelve en su asiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto confundida.

Y de repente lo entiendo todo. «¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no!» Me echo hacia

atrás en mi asiento, con el cuerpo tenso de los pies a la cabeza, y ruego al

Todopoderoso que le infunda un poco de cordura antes de que diga lo que

creo que va a decir.

—Quería pedirte que cenaras conmigo. —Me mira expectante y

seguro que advierte mi cara de horror. Estoy más roja que un tomate—.

Mañana por la noche, si te parece bien, claro —añade.

«¡Mierda!» ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo que no, es posible que cancele su

acuerdo con Rococo Union y que John pierda el trabajo. Pero ¿por qué

últimamente todos los hombres caen rendidos a mis pies? Los hombres

maduros, para ser más exactos. Es bastante mayor que Terry. O al menos

eso parece. Es muy guapo, pero, por Dios, debe de sacarme unos veinte

años. Me río para mis adentros. Al menos éste no me ha encerrado en una

suite. ¿Qué hago?

—Señor Andrey...

—Albert, por favor —me interrumpe con una sonrisa.

—Albert, no creo que mezclar los negocios con el placer sea buena

idea. Es mi política, aunque me siento muy halagada.

Me río de mi propia osadía. ¿Desde cuándo me ha supuesto eso un

problema últimamente? ¿Y por qué he hablado de placer? He dado por

hecho, y sugerido a la vez, que sería placentero cenar con él. Tal vez no lo

habría sido; o quizá sí, y mucho. ¡Ay, Dios! Me lanzo mentalmente contra

la preciosa chimenea.

—Vaya, es una lástima, Candy —suspira.

—Sí, sí que lo es —coincido, y regreso a la realidad cuando levanta la

cabeza con expresión de sorpresa.

Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Admiro tu profesionalidad.

—Gracias. —De nuevo estoy completamente roja.

—Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación profesional, Candy. Tengo

muchas ganas de trabajar contigo.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, Albert.

Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí con la mano extendida. ¡Gracias

a Dios! Yo le ofrezco la mía y dejo que me la estreche con suavidad. En

serio, ¿me ha hecho venir sólo para pedirme que cene con él? Podría

haberme llamado.

—Te enviaré lo acordado en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y cuando

vuelva de Escocia me gustaría enseñarte el edificio. Hasta entonces,

puedes ir preparando unos cuantos bocetos. Te he mandado los planos a la

oficina y te enviaré las especificaciones por correo electrónico.

—Gracias, Albert. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Adiós, Candy.

Sale de la estancia caminando sobre sus largas piernas.

Vaya, qué situación tan incómoda. Continúo sentada y apuro el vaso

de agua mientras doy vueltas al caos emocional en el que estoy sumida. Si

Terry fuera tan cortés como Albert, ahora no me sentiría tan mal. Lo de no

mezclar los negocios con el placer nunca ha sido mi política pero,

básicamente, porque nunca había necesitado tener una al respecto. En tan

sólo dos semanas se me han declarado dos clientes ricos y atractivos. A

uno lo he rechazado, pero con el otro he caído de pleno. Y como resultado

estoy hecha un lío. No mezclar los negocios con el placer es mi nueva

norma, y pienso cumplirla. Aunque en realidad tampoco creo que vaya a

hacerme mucha falta, porque Albert ha aceptado mi negativa con

amabilidad y Terry no ha vuelto a llamarme desde que me abandonó. ¿Me

abandonó?

Sobre las dos y media estoy de vuelta en la oficina. No le comento

nada a John de lo rara que ha sido la reunión con Albert Andrey,

sobre todo porque me preocupa que, por el bien del negocio, me obligue a

ir a cenar con él. John daría por sentado que sería una cena de negocios,

pero Albert ha dejado perfectamente claro que no tenía nada que ver con

eso. Me limito a decirle lo de los correos electrónicos, los bocetos y sus

intenciones de mostrarme el edificio a su regreso de Escocia. Eso

parece contentarlo.

Saco el móvil del bolso y veo que no tengo ninguna llamada perdida.

Hago caso omiso de la puñalada de decepción que siento y empiezo a

anotar algunos comentarios sobre diseño escandinavo. Sé que el mío se

basará en la vida fácil, blanca y pura, pero me reconforta el hecho de que

sea algo tranquilo y cálido, y no vacío y frío.

Suena el teléfono y lo cojo con demasiada rapidez. Es Annie.

—Hola —digo con una voz exageradamente alegre. No sé por qué me

molesto. Ella lo nota de inmediato.

—¿Fingiendo indiferencia, tal vez? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Ya me imaginaba. ¿No sabes nada de él?

—No.

—Día de monosílabos, ¿eh?

—Sí.

Ella suspira profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno. ¿Les has preguntado a Karen y al Gran Gay si van a salir

el sábado por la noche?

—No, pero lo haré. Acabo de volver de una reunión muy extraña. —

Abro el primer cajón de mi mesa para tomar un clip y veo la cala aplastada

bajo mi grapadora.

—¿Extraña por qué? —pregunta intrigada.

—He ido a ver al promotor del Lusso, bueno, a uno de ellos. Me ha

preguntado si quería cenar con él. Ha sido muy incómodo. —tomo la cala y

la tiro a la papelera de inmediato.

Ella se echa a reír.

—¿Cuántos años tiene éste?

Su insinuación me irrita.

Es mucho mayor que Terry. Cuánto, no lo sé, pero no hay duda de que

es más viejo. Es probable que jamás lo sepa con exactitud.

—Unos cuarenta y pico, creo, pero es muy atractivo. —Me encojo de hombros y muevo el ratón por la pantalla sin

ningún objetivo en concreto. Está claro que no está a la altura de Terry,

pero es atractivo.

—Te has convertido en un imán para maduritos. ¿Vas a ir?

—¡No! —chillo—. ¿Para qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —No la veo, pero sé que tiene una ceja enarcada.

—No, no puedo porque tengo una nueva política: no mezclar los

negocios con el placer.

—¡QUITATE! —grita, y me hace dar un brinco en la silla—. Perdona,

un capullo estaba cortándome el paso. Así que nada de mezclar los

negocios con el placer, ¿eh?

—Exacto. ¿Estás hablando por teléfono mientras conduces, señorita

Britter? —la reprendo. Sé que _Margo _no tiene manos libres.

—Sí, será mejor que cuelgue. Nos vemos en casa. Y no olvides

comentarles al Gran Gay y a Karen los planes del sábado.

—¿Qué planes? —pregunto antes de que cuelgue.

—Agarrar un pedo, en el Baroque, a las ocho en punto.

Agarrar un pedo. Sí, es un buen plan.

Salgo de la oficina a las seis con Darío y Karen.

—¿Les apetece salir el sábado, chicos? Darío se detiene súbitamente y levanta las palmas de las manos con

una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su cara de niño.

—¡Dios mío, sí! A mediodía me he comprado una camisa de color

coral maravillosa. ¡Es divina!

Karen ríe, le da una palmada en el culo y lo empuja hacia adelante.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta.

—Al Baroque, a las ocho —contesto—. Y ya veremos qué nos depara

la noche.

—¡Me apunto! —canturrea Karen—. Pero nada de ligues gays,

Dario. Me toca follar a mí —gruñe.

Dario frunce el ceño.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú ya has tenido bastante. Es mi turno —le espeta—. Además, ¿qué

ha sido del científico?

—Lo cierto es que la ciencia es muuuy aburrida —refunfuña.

Nos despedimos en el metro de Green Park. Tomoo la línea Jubilee

hacia la Central. Karen y Dario van por la de Piccadilly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

—Buenos días. —Sé que mi voz destila tristeza, pero estoy haciendo todo

lo posible por evitarlo.

Darío levanta la vista de su copia de la _Interiors Weekly _y se baja las

gafas hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Querida, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? —pregunta. No tengo

energías ni para fingir una sonrisa. Me dejo caer en la silla y Dario se acerca

corriendo a mi mesa, en un nanosegundo—. Mira, esto te animará.

Me enseña una página de la revista que está leyendo y ahí, sentada

como si tal cosa en el diván de terciopelo del Lusso, aparezco yo.

—Genial —suspiro.

Ni siquiera me molesto en leerlo. Tengo que borrar de mi mente todo

lo relacionado con ese edificio.

—¿Mal de amores? —Me mira con compasión.

No, no es eso. Para eso hace falta que haya amor. Me enfurruño. Sabía

que sería la última vez que lo veía. Cuando se marchó, supe que no

volvería a verlo. No he estado mirando el teléfono cada diez minutos, no he

estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el rato y no estoy jugueteando con mi

pelo mientras pienso esto. Admito a regañadientes... que lo echo mucho de

menos. Qué ridículo. ¡Sólo era sexo de despecho!

—Estoy bien —digo, y reúno las fuerzas necesarias para esbozar una

sonrisa—. Es viernes, estoy deseando agarrar un pedo mañana por la

noche. Necesito una noche de fiesta.

—¿De verdad vamos a agarrar un pedo? ¡Fabuloso!

Desvío la atención hacia la entrada de la oficina cuando oigo la voz

aguda de Karen.

—¡Ma-dre mí-a! No vais a creeros lo que acabo de ver. —Está a punto

de desmayarse.

Darío y yo la miramos perplejos.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos al unísono.

—Estaba en Starbucks esperando mi capuchino doble con extra de

chocolate, y de repente entra un hombre... Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué.

Un hombre buenisimo. Pero bueno, estaba ahí de pie, a lo suyo, y de

repente ha llegado una mujer pavoneándose y le ha tirado un _frappuccino_

por encima. —Hace una pausa para respirar—. La mujer empieza a

gritarle, a decirle que es un capullo egoísta y mentiroso, y se larga y lo deja

ahí, empapado de café helado y nata. Ha sido súper fuerte.

Me siento y contemplo a Karen mientras recupera el aliento después

de narrar casi sin respirar los sucesos del viernes por la mañana en

Starbucks. Cuando voy yo nunca pasa nada.

—Parece que alguien ha sido un chico malo —sonríe Darío con malicia

—. ¿Cómo estaba de bueno?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sin duda Darío habría ido a rescatarlo.

Karen levanta las manos con las palmas hacia adelante.

—De portada de la _Men's Vogue_.

—¿En serio? —dice Darío mientras se quita las gafas—. ¿Sigue allí?

Ella hace una mueca con su preciosa cara.

—No.

Esto es absurdo.

John irrumpe a toda prisa en la oficina.

—Chicos, ¿hoy se trabaja o el viernes es día festivo? —Pasa a nuestro

lado a toda velocidad en dirección a su despacho y cierra la puerta a sus

espaldas.

—Venga, vamos a trabajar un poco, ¿no? —Los echo de mi mesa con

un gesto de la mano.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dice Darío tras dar media vuelta—. Andrey ha llamado para decir que vuelve a Londres el lunes. Va a mandarte

las especificaciones por correo electrónico y de momento nos ha enviado

esto. ¿Está bueno? —Arquea una ceja de manera sugerente y me entrega un

sobre. Es el gay más zorro que he visto en mi vida, pero voy a complacerlo.

—Mucho —digo abriendo mucho los ojos para darle énfasis a mis

palabras. Cojo los planos que me ofrece.

Me mira con recelo.

—¿Por qué siempre te dan a ti los clientes más sexy? —Se marcha

hacia su mesa—. ¿Qué no daría yo porque un adonis entrase aquí y me

aupara sobre su hombro.

Me apeno al escuchar el comentario de Darío respecto a la escenita de

Terry, la última vez que lo vi y saco el teléfono del bolso justo cuando

empieza a sonar. No es más que un recordatorio del calendario. Mi cita en

la peluquería, mañana por la tarde. Se me había olvidado. Al menos eso me

anima un poco. Estaré bien guapa para nuestra gran noche de fiesta.

Perfecto.

Reviso montones de presupuestos, fechas de entrega y requisitos de

promotores antes de llamar a mis clientes actuales para comprobar que

todo va bien. Y así es, excepto por el drama de las cortinas de la señora

Peter. Recibo un correo de Albert. Lo leo rápidamente y decido estudiarlo

con más detenimiento el lunes.

Paty se acerca a toda prisa a mi mesa con una entrega.

—Eh... Creo que esto es para ti, Candy. —Se mueve de un lado a otro

con una caja en la mano—. ¿Lo quieres?

¿Qué? Sí, lo quiero. Si es una entrega para mí, claro que lo quiero.

Esta chica tiene un problema de seguridad. Le quito la caja de las manos.

—Gracias, Paty. ¿Puedes hacerle un café a John?

—No sabía que quisiera uno.

Su expresión de pánico hace que me den ganas de hacerle yo a ella un

café.

—Es que parece que está algo bajo de moral. Vamos a mimarlo un

poco.

—¿Está bien? No estará enfermo, ¿verdad?

—No, pero creo que le vendrá bien un café —insisto mientras lucho

con todas mis fuerzas por no perder la paciencia.

—Claro. —Se marcha corriendo. Su falda de cuadros se agita

alrededor de sus zapatos de salón. No sabría decir qué edad tiene. Parece

rondar los cuarenta, pero algo me dice que debe de tener mi edad. Abro la

caja y veo todas las muestras de tela que había pedido para la Torre Vida.

La meto debajo de la mesa. Ya les echaré un vistazo también el lunes.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, asomo la cabeza por la puerta de John.

No tiene buen aspecto.

—John, me voy ya. ¿Estás bien?

Aparta la vista del ordenador y sonríe, pero sus ojos no brillan como

de costumbre.

—Sólo estoy un poco debil, flor.

—Deberías irte a casa —digo preocupada.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Levanta su cuerpo de la

silla y apaga el ordenador—. Esa dichosa mujer me ha dado de comer algo

en mal estado —masculla mientras toms su maletín.

—Lo he apagado todo. Sólo tienes que poner la alarma.

—Estupendo. Que pases un buen fin de semana, flor. Nos vemos el

lunes. —Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa. Algo no va

bien.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes.

Estoy en mi dormitorio, lista para irme. Tengo el pelo perfecto. Llevo

unas ondas grandes y naturales cortesía de Philippe, mi peluquero, y un

vestido nuevo de Selfridges que compré por impulso para sentirme mejor,

aunque me queda genial. Es negro, corto y muy entallado. Me he

maquillado los ojos con un negro ahumado muy marcado y he escogido un

tono _nude _para los labios. La verdad es que estoy bastante sexy.

Entro en la cocina y veo a Annie asomada a la ventana, fumándose un

cigarro a escondidas. ¿En qué estará pensando ahora? Está tan guapa

como siempre, con un vestido de color crema con la espalda descubierta.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama—. Estás impresionante. —Baja de un salto

de la encimera y mete los pies en los tacones dorados—. ¿Es lo bastante

corto? Enarco una ceja e inspecciono su vestido.

—Puta...

Ella ríe con ese gorjeo desenfadado que siempre me saca una sonrisa.

—Toma. —Me pasa una copa de vino. Se la agradezco y

prácticamente me la bebo de un trago. Me hacía mucha falta—. Ya está

aquí el taxi.

Dejo la copa vacía a un lado y sigo a Annie hasta el taxi. Estoy

deseando que llegue esta noche para recuperarme, pero paso por alto el

hecho de que pretendo recuperarme de unos cuantos encuentros

apasionados con un hombre apasionado, no de la ruptura de mi relación de

cuatro años con Neal. Es curioso. La verdad es que en ningún momento

sentí la necesidad de salir y ponerme hasta las orejas de alcohol cuando él

y yo lo dejamos.

Entramos en el Baroque y de inmediato veo a Darío y a Karen en la

barra. —¡Madre mía! —exclama Darío mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¡Candy,

estás de muerte!

—Estás estupenda, Candy —añade Karen.

Sólo es un vestido.

—Gracias —digo, y me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta Annie.

Ya me he tomado una copa de vino, así que supongo que debería

seguir con lo mismo. Dije que esta noche iba a beber.

—Un rosado, pero que sea Zinfandel, por favor.

Annie pide las bebidas y nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca del DJ. Darío

viste su nueva camisa de color coral y unos vaqueros demasiado apretados.

Sólo le falta tatuarse la palabra «gay» en la frente. Karen está tan guapa

como siempre. Todo el mundo se ha arreglado mucho para esta noche,

incluida yo. ¿Por qué será?

Conforme el vino va entrando en mi cuerpo, mis preocupaciones

comienzan a disiparse. Reímos y charlamos, y empiezo a sentirme normal

otra vez. Me siento libre y me gusta. Mi madre siempre dice: «El alcohol

te suelta la lengua, y quien mucho habla mucho yerra.» Acabo de descubrir

que tiene razón, porque estoy totalmente desinhibida y he puesto a todo el

mundo al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Teniendo en cuenta que

quería olvidarme de todo, me estoy esforzando mucho por aferrarme a los

recuerdos.

Dario está entusiasmado con todo el sexo de despecho que he tenido.

—¿Así que se largó y no lo has visto desde entonces? —pregunta

afectado.

—Eso no es bueno —interviene Karen.

Annie pone los ojos en blanco y mira a los dos como si fuesen tontos de

remate.

—Pero ¿es que no lo veis? —resopla enfurruñada.

Darío y Karen se contemplan el uno a la otra, y después a mí. Yo me

encojo de hombros. ¿Qué no vemos? Annie niega con la cabeza.

—Parecéis idiotas. Es muy simple... él la quiere. Ningún hombre se

comporta así solo por sexo. Ya te lo dije, Candy.

—Entonces ¿por qué ha desaparecido? —Karen se inclina hacia

adelante, totalmente fascinada por la explicación de Annie al

comportamiento de Terry.

—¡No lo sé! Pero creo que es eso. He visto la química que había entre

vosotros. Y era mucha. —Annie se deja caer en su silla alta, totalmente

exasperada.

Yo me echo a reír. No sé si es porque he tomado demasiado vino, pero

ha sido... gracioso.

—Da igual. Sólo era sexo y ya está.

Mi explicación no parece satisfacerlos, porque todos continúan

contemplándome con cara de incredulidad. Creo que ni siquiera a mí me

convence, pero han pasado cuatro días y he logrado resistir la insoportable

tentación de llamarlo. Además, él tampoco me ha llamado ni ha vuelto a

concertar una cita, así que eso lo dice todo. Voy a pasar página. Sólo estoy

tremendamente enojada conmigo misma por ceder ante su persistencia, lo

que lo situaba en posición de dejarme, cosa que ha hecho.

—Oye, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —les suelto—. He salido a

divertirme, no a analizar los detalles del sexo de despecho.

Darío remueve su piña colada.

—¿Sabes qué? Todo sucede por una razón.

—¡Venga ya! ¡No empieces con todas esas bobadas! —lo reprende

Annie.

—Pero es verdad. Creo firmemente en ello. El sexo de despecho es

un escalón que te lleva hacia el amor de tu vida. —Me guiña un ojo.

—Y Neal fue un peldaño que duró cuatro años —señala Annie.

—¡Por los peldaños! —exclama Darío.

Annie se une al brindis.

—¡Y por los shots!

Apuro el vino y levanto la copa.

—¡Sí! ¡Por los shots! —grita Darío, y se marcha bailando hacia la

barra.

Nos tambaleamos por la calle hasta nuestro siguiente destino: el Blue

Bar. Los porteros nos dejan entrar, aunque uno de ellos mira la camisa de

Darío con recelo. Darío y Karen salen corriendo hacia la pista de baile en

cuanto oyen su canción favorita, y Annie y yo nos

quedamos pidiendo las bebidas.

Pido una ronda, tomo los vasos de Darío y Karen y los dejo en el

estante que me señalan. Les encanta bailar, así que puede que tarden un

rato. Cuando vuelvo con Annie a la barra, me la encuentro hablando con un

tipo. No lo conoce. Lo sé porque ha activado todos sus mecanismos de coqueteo.

Cuando me acerco, levanta la voz para que la oiga por encima de la

música.

—Candy, éste es Greg.

Yo sonrío y le doy la mano. Parece bastante normal.

—Hola, encantada.

—Lo mismo digo. Éste es mi amigo, Alex —dice, y señala a un chico

guapo de pelo oscuro que está a su lado.

—¡Hola! —grito.

Él sonríe con seguridad.

—Te invito a una copa.

—No, gracias, acabo de pedir una.

Regla número uno: no aceptar jamás copas de un extraño. Tom me lo

enseñó en cuanto empecé a salir.

—Como quieras —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Annie y Greg se apartan de nosotros y nos dejan solos para que

charlemos. La verdad es que no me apetece. He salido para olvidarme de

los hombres en general. Y ahora me colocan a uno.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —me pregunta Alex.

—Al diseño de interiores, ¿y tú?

—Soy agente inmobiliario.

Me lamento por dentro. Tengo aversión a los agentes inmobiliarios,

suelen ser comerciales engreídos y con un ego excesivo. Y Alex tiene todas

esas características, además de hablar con una petulancia insoportable.

—Qué bien —digo. Ha perdido todo mi interés, aunque no es que haya

tenido mucho en ningún momento.

—Sí, hoy me he ganado un extra considerable. Soy capaz de venderte

hasta mierda. Vivo de lujo y en Londres, es una pasada. —Joder,

menudo idiota—. ¿Quieres que salgamos un día?

«¡NO!»

—Gracias, pero tengo pareja. —Menos mal que este payaso no nos

conoce ni a mí ni a mis manías. Me estoy tocando el pelo sin parar.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta, y se acerca y me acaricia el brazo.

Yo me aparto y planeo la huida.

—Seguro. —Sonrío dulcemente y busco a Annie con la mirada.

En lo que tardo en llevarme la copa a los labios, don Petulante

desaparece de mi vista. Me lleva dos segundos entender lo que está

pasando ante mis ojos pero, cuando lo hago, me quedo horrorizada.

Terry ha agarrado a Petulante del cuello y lo ha estampado contra una columna.

**Nota: **Ñiñas discúlpenme por tenerlas tan abandonadas pero he tenido muchos exámenes y proyectos finales que realizar, de verdad disculpen mi ausencia, aquí les subo el capítulo 17, disfrútenlo…

Nos leemos pronto. Bss.

Paula Grandchester


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

—¡No la toques! —le ruge Terry al pobre y estupefacto Petulante.

Lo ha cogido por sorpresa. Me siento mal; sólo estaba probando

suerte. Podía apañármelas yo sola. ¿De dónde ha salido? Justo lo que

necesitaba en mi noche de fiesta y supuestamente libre de hombres

arrogantes. Me ha tenido cuatro días preguntándome de qué iba el asunto y

ahora aparece, de repente, como un toro salvaje. ¿Aún sigue enojado?

—Lo siento. No pretendía ofender. Tu novia y yo sólo estábamos

charlando, sin más —explica Petulante muerto de miedo.

«¿Novia? ¡Vaya!» Me gustaría decirle al pobre muchacho que el

maníaco que lo está agarrando de la garganta ni siquiera es mi novio pero,

viendo el humor de Terry, decido no arriesgarme a empeorar las cosas.

—Terry, suéltalo, no estaba haciendo nada.

Petulante me mira agradecido. Sabe que no es del todo cierto. Unos

segundos más, y estoy convencida de que habría acabado tirándole la copa

encima. Acaricio el brazo a Terry con suavidad en un intento de

tranquilizarlo e ignoro su cálida dureza. Parece estar a punto de estallar de

furia. Estoy enojada. ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí y fastidiar mi

noche de superación?

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Annie a mi lado.

—Nada —respondo tajantemente—. Terry, suéltalo.

No parece escucharme. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No

quiero verlo. Ya empiezo a perder la razón y ni siquiera me ha mirado

todavía. Tampoco puedo largarme y dejar que el pobre Petulante soporte la

ira injustificada de Terry. ¿Dónde fregados se ha metido los últimos cuatro

días?

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando Archie aparece en escena.

—Archie, por favor, tranquiliza al idiota de tu amigo. —Me vuelvo

hacia Annie—. Vamos.

Los ojos de mi amiga se iluminan como un festival de fuegos

artificiales con la inesperada llegada de Archie, que intenta convencer a Terry

de que libere la garganta de Petulante mientras yo me marcho con Annie a la

pista de baile.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —pregunta.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Greg?

—Era un idiota. Venga, vamos a bailar.

Darío y Karen nos reciben agitando los brazos en la pista de baile. La

aparición de Terry me ha tomado desprevenida. ¿Es una coincidencia o

sabía que estaría aquí? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Me lo estaba pasando genial y

llevaba ya por lo menos una hora sin pensar en él, lo cual era todo un

récord comparado con los últimos cuatro días. ¡Joder!

Aparto a Terry de mi mente y dejo que la música me

traslade a un lugar mejor. Me encanta esta canción.

Tras media hora y un montón de canciones fantásticas, sigo sin saber

nada de Terry. Archie debe de habérselo llevado, o tal vez lo hayan echado los

porteros. Da igual, el caso es que soy libre de continuar con la gran noche

que estaba teniendo antes de que él apareciera. Le indico a Annie que voy al

baño y sonrío cuando ella me responde con un meneo y echándose a reír.

Cuando salgo del cubículo, busco el carmín _nude _en el bolso para

retocarme el maquillaje. Miro el teléfono y veo que tengo diez llamadas

perdidas de Terry. ¿Qué? Está furioso. Pero ¿por qué mierda lo está? Toda

la aflicción que sentía por su ausencia se ha extinguido debido a su

comportamiento irracional. ¿Quién se cree que es? Paso de quebrarme la

cabeza con esto. Borro las llamadas y vuelvo a la pista justo cuando los

demás van de camino a la barra.

—¡Necesito beber! —dice Darío mientras se agarra la garganta de

manera exagerada como síntoma de su tremenda sed.

Le toca pagar a Karen. Mientras espero a que le sirvan la ronda, me

inunda la ansiedad. Él está aquí. Lo sé.

Mi compañera me pasa la copa y abre la boca exageradamente.

—¡Qué fuerte!

Cojo el vino.

—¿El qué?

—Ese hombre es el del Starbucks, el de la historia que les conté —explica,

y lo señala con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro—. Está ahí. Les dije que

estaba bueno.

Me vuelvo y veo que se refiere a Archie. Pero eso no es lo que más me

llama la atención. Todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuello se erizan

cuando veo a Terry apoyado en la misma columna contra la que ha

aplastado al pobre Petulante hace menos de una hora. Me fulmina con su

mirada severa. Archie y el otro chico de La Mansión, Antony, están ocupados

charlando y bebiendo. Terry no participa en la conversación. No, está

inmóvil, igual de antes que antes y perforándome con la mirada. De

repente me viene a la mente la información que nos dio Karen.

Me vuelvo hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella parece confundida. Entrega las bebidas ha Annie y a Darío, que las

cogen rápidamente y regresan a la pista.

—¿Qué pasó dónde? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. A veces parece tonta.

—En Starbucks. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ah. —Vuelve a centrarse—. La chica entró, empezó a gritar y le

tiró un café encima al pobre muchacho.

—¿Y él qué dijo?

—Ya no me acuerdo. Ella le gritó que era un egoísta y un mentiroso

que la había engañado o no sé qué —responde con indiferencia. ¿Archie tiene

novia? Tengo que decírselo a Annie, porque parece que le gusta bastante—.

Oye, está con el tipo que te sacó de la oficina.

—Sí, no digas nada, ¿vale?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—De lo del café. Y ya que estamos, ni una palabra a John sobre la

escena de la oficina del otro día.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Como quieras. ¡Me encanta está canción, Candy! ¡Vamos!

Karen se pierde bailando entre la multitud, pero yo soy incapaz de

moverme. Siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Sé que debería

marcharme, pero el efecto magnético que ejerce sobre mí hace que me

vuelva hacia él. Tiene el móvil en la mano y lo sacude en el aire como

indicándome que mire el mío. No sé por qué, pero lo hago. Saco el teléfono

del bolso y, como era de esperar, su nombre ilumina la pantalla. Alzo la

vista y veo que se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. Quiere que conteste.

La música del local está a todo volumen, pero pasa a un segundo

plano y se reduce a un zumbido; el barullo de risas y voces disminuye

hasta transformarse en un murmullo a mi alrededor. Sus ojos me absorben.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Mis sentidos son presa de la presencia de Terry, y al verlo, me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz, de su olor, de

su tacto. El tremendo poder que tiene sobre mí actúa de abogado del diablo

con mi inteligencia. Mi corazón palpita salvajemente y siento sus latidos

irregulares en los oídos.

Se aparta el teléfono del oído, lo baja y sacude la cabeza. Empieza a

caminar hacia mí. Archie mira en mi dirección al ver que Terry abandona el

grupo. Antony también se vuelve. Ambos parecen incómodos al ver el

evidente destino de su amigo.

Recobro momentáneamente los sentidos cuando veo que Archie lo

agarra del brazo para detenerlo, pero Terry se libra de él de un empujón. La

música y la actividad regresan a mi conciencia y rezo para que mis piernas

escuchen a la parte sensata de mi cerebro y salgan pitando de aquí antes de

que la parte idiota me permita caer presa de su magnetismo físico de

nuevo. Dejo la copa en la barra y empiezo a moverme. Corro entre la gente

y la aparto de mi camino a empujones; me encamino hacia la seguridad de

los baños. No debo establecer ningún contacto con él. Es más que

peligroso. Esta noche ha dejado bien claro por qué debo huir de él como de

la peste.

Cierro la puerta del cubículo y me peleo con el pestillo mientras él

empuja desde el otro lado para anular mis intentos de mantenerlo alejado

de mí. La adrenalina me inunda. Durante un instante me parece que he

conseguido bloquearle el acceso porque la resistencia al otro lado cesa,

pero no lo suficiente como para que me dé tiempo a correr el pestillo del

todo.

—Candy, o sales o entro yo. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si no dejas de

rehuirme derribaré la puta puerta —dice con la respiración agitada.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta e intento llenarme los pulmones de

aire. Miro a mi alrededor. No tengo escapatoria. Pensaba que sería seguro

entrar en el baño de mujeres. No puedo mirarlo. Volveré a caer si me toca.

¡No quiero estar en esta mierda de situación! ¿Cómo me he metido en

esto? Doy un brinco cuando el puñetazo que golpea la puerta resuena a

través de mí.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! —¡Pum!—. Candy, por favor.

Me estremezco con cada uno de sus golpes. Estoy jodida.

—¡Vete, por favor! —grito.

Su puño impacta de nuevo contra la puerta.

—Ni hablar. ¡Candy!

Tengo que largarme de aquí. No podrá retenerme en un lugar tan

público. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que acabar con esto... y con él. Se

hace el silencio. Contengo la respiración. ¿Se ha ido? Aguardo unos

minutos sin dejar de observar las paredes del reducido espacio y

comprobando que no salta por encima. Se ha marchado. Idiota de mí, me

relajo contra la puerta.

A los dos segundos noto un fuerte empujón y Terry irrumpe en el

servicio. Apenas nos separan treinta centímetros cuando me vuelvo, y lo

primero que advierto es su respiración entrecortada. La camisa negra se

infla y desinfla con la agitación de su pecho. Bajo la vista hacia sus

vaqueros. Si miro su atractivo rostro pasaré a estar en desventaja

inmediatamente.

—Candy, mírame —me ordena con dureza. Yo me tapo los oídos con las

manos y me siento sobre el retrete. Necesito bloquearlo—. Candy, ¿por qué

estás haciendo esto? —pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar así? Empiezo a canturrear para

mis adentros y miro al suelo. Me agarra de las muñecas y me aparta las

manos de las orejas. Su tacto me quema la piel. ¿Por qué cree que lo hago?

—No quiero hacer esto en los lavabos de un bar, Candy.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Intento volver a taparme los oídos, pero, como

siempre, él se impone—. Deja que me vaya, por favor.

Lentamente, se pone de cuclillas delante de mí, aún sin soltarme las

muñecas.

—Jamás —susurra.

Empiezo a derramar lágrimas que impactan sobre mis rodillas

desnudas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le pregunto.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta para que no tenga más opción

que mirarlo. Tiene los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Por qué hago qué?

Menudo idiota. Su insolencia no tiene límites. Me seco a duras

penas la humedad de las mejillas con la mano libre y de repente me doy

cuenta de que, una vez más, estoy llorando delante de él.

—No paraste de perseguirme y de bombardearme a llamadas y

mensajes, me follaste todo lo que quisiste y después te pusiste histérico

cuando cancelé nuestra cita. ¡Desapareciste hace cuatro días y no he sabido

nada de ti desde entonces! —Doy un tirón y libero la otra mano—. Y ahora

apareces y me jodes la noche de superación.

Ahora es él quien aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

—Esa boca —farfulla.

¿Esa boca? ¿Después de todo eso me dice que vigile mi lenguaje?

Pero ¿de qué va?

—¡Vete a la mierda, Terry! —espeto.

Su rostro se vuelve de inmediato hacia mí.

—¡Esa boca!

Lo miro estupefacta y él frunce el ceño. La arruga de su frente se

acentúa. No puedo con esto. He tenido cuatro días para reducir mis

encuentros con este hombre a una experiencia más acompañada con sexo de despecho.

Estaba empezando a olvidarlo, más o menos. ¿Por qué ha venido a

recordármelo todo? Sabía que tendría que haberme mantenido alejada.

Ojalá pudiera darme una patada a mí misma.

Me pongo en pie y lo dejo agachado, pero entonces se agarra a mis

piernas desnudas. Mi miedo a su tacto evocador está completamente

justificado. Me pongo en guardia de inmediato. El calor que emana de las

palmas de sus manos se extiende como un fuego salvaje por todo mi

torrente sanguíneo, y no tengo manera de librarme de él. El retrete está

detrás de mí y él bloquea la puerta.

—Suéltame, Terry —le digo entre dientes con toda la firmeza que me

permiten mis temblorosas cuerdas vocales.

Él me mira.

—No.

—El martes no te costó tanto dejarme.

Desliza las palmas por la parte trasera de mis piernas, lo que hace que

se encienda una chispa entre mis muslos, y se levanta.

—Estaba enojado —contesta tranquilamente cuando ya se yergue

sobre mí.

—Y sigues estándolo. ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí? —pregunto. Él me

mira, pero no contesta—. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —insisto.

—Archie —responde sin ningún pudor.

—¿Archie qué?

Pone cara de póquer.

—Llamó a Annie.

—¡¿Y ella se lo dijo?! —grito desesperada. ¡Qué traidora! No puedo

creer que me haya hecho algo así. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con

ella en cuanto la vea.

—Ahora voy a besarte —dice usando el tono de mi perdición—.

Tienes suerte, porque si estuviésemos en otra parte ahora mismo estaría

recordándote... algo...

Ahogo un grito cuando da el paso que le hace falta para eliminar el

espacio que nos separa. Tengo el retrete detrás, así que no puedo

retroceder.

—Me gusta este vestido —murmura mientras me acaricia el brazo

con la punta de un dedo—. Es demasiado corto, pero me gusta.

Se inclina y me acaricia el cuello con la cara al tiempo que emite un

leve gruñido. Se me doblan las rodillas. Maldito sea este hombre. Y yo

también.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente y acerco la cabeza hacia su cálido

aliento, que recae sobre mi cuello. Mi fuerza de voluntad se esfuma, sin

más. Es imposible. Él es imposible.

Se agacha ligeramente. Me pasa el brazo por debajo del trasero y, sin

ningún esfuerzo, estira las piernas y me levanta del suelo. Estoy pegada a

su pecho y lo miro a los ojos.

«Fin del juego.» En un lavabo minúsculo, no tengo esperanza alguna

de escapar.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me haces? —pregunta con

voz ronca mientras me mira—. Estoy hecho un lío.

¿Que él está hecho un lío? ¡Ésa sí que es buena! Afloja ligeramente la

presión sobre mí y hace que mi cuerpo se deslice por el suyo hasta que

nuestros labios se encuentran. Se da la vuelta y me sujeta contra la puerta.

No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por dónde nos encontramos; estoy

demasiado ocupada buscando la fuerza de voluntad que necesito para

detenerlo. Roza con la lengua la hendidura de mis labios cerrados y me

tienta a abrirlos. Me enfurezco conmigo misma por acceder. Pero, a estas

alturas, ya debería saber que es imposible negarle nada. Me dejo llevar por

él, como hago siempre. Busco su lengua con la mía y me aferro con las

manos a su cabello.

Con un gruñido suave y gutural, me agarra por el cuello con la mano

que le queda libre para sujetarme mientras pega aún más su cuerpo al mío.

Nuestras bocas se funden y nuestras lenguas chocan, ruedan y se apuñalan

entre sí. Es un beso posesivo y dominante. He vuelto a la casilla de salida.

Un solo beso y me he rendido. Soy blanda y débil.

Se aparta y me deja jadeando y sintiendo el violento furor de su pecho

presionando contra mi esternón. Apoya la frente contra la mía y su aliento

fresco invade al instante mis orificios nasales.

—Eso es —jadea con seguridad.

—Sí, ya has vuelto a atraparme.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y traza círculos con su nariz en la mía.

—Te echaba de menos, nena.

—Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?

—No tengo ni idea. —Me da un beso largo en los labios y deja que me

deslice hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Noto su innegable excitación a la altura de la ingle. Está siendo

bastante razonable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su actual estado de

exaltación. Al mirarlo descubro que ha dibujado una sonrisa malévola en

los labios.

—Debería obligarte a solucionar esto. —Se coloca la mano en la

entrepierna y yo abro los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Joder, lo haría con

mucho gusto. Ha derribado todas mis defensas y ha anulado mi capacidad

de pensar con sensatez. Tiene un efecto aterrador sobre mí—. Pero no voy

a hacer que te arrodilles aquí. Ya haremos las paces como es debido

después.

No sé si lo que siento es decepción o alivio. Abre la puerta y a

continuación se aparta para dejarme pasar. Al hacerlo me topo de frente

con dos mujeres con los ojos abiertos como platos que se ponen a hablar de

cualquier cosa y a mirar a todas partes menos a mí. Pero entonces aparece Terry y son incapaces de ocultar su innegable interés. Se quedan quietas,

con el pintalabios a medio aplicar, mirando con la boca abierta en el espejo

el reflejo del hombre tan sexy que acaba de salir del baño detrás de mí.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

—Voy a retocarme la cara. Te veo fuera.

—Tu cara está perfecta tal y como está —me tranquiliza con voz

suave. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—No tardaré mucho.

Sin prestar atención a las mujeres del espejo, que siguen observándolo

con la boca abierta, se acerca a mí y me besa la frente. Después las mira.

—Señoras. —Las saluda con la cabeza, ellas se derriten y él se

marcha.

Me acerco al espejo para arreglarme la cara. Reina un silencio

espectral mientras vuelvo a aplicarme los polvos compactos, el delineador

y el lápiz de labios. En otras palabras: vuelvo a maquillarme de nuevo,

porque, con las lágrimas, mi cara es un desastre. Y lo hago en medio de un

silencio incómodo, mientras las dos mujeres intercambian miradas de

curiosidad.

Cuando termino, me lavo las manos, sonrío dulcemente y me marcho

para que puedan cotillear y babear todo lo que quieran. Terry me espera

fuera. Me ofrece la mano con una sonrisa. Yo se la acepto, claro, y dejo

que me guíe hacia la barra. Veo la pista de baile mientras él avanza entre

la gente abriéndose camino con el otro brazo extendido. Annie, Darío y

Karen siguen meneando el esqueleto.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta. Me cobija bajo su brazo y llama

inmediatamente la atención del camarero.

—Una copa de Zinfandel, por favor. —Me pego más a él. Nunca me

parece estar lo bastante cerca.

Me observa con mirada inquisitiva y frunce los labios.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Ah, Annie bebe vino, Karen vodka con tónica y Dario piña colada.

Se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿DARIO?

Sonrío.

—El gay, ya lo conoces.

Veo en su atractivo rostro que ya sabe a quién me refiero. Sacude la

cabeza consternado, me suelta y se vuelve hacia el camarero, que espera

pacientemente a que Terry pida las copas.

Annie y Darío se acercan a nosotros, riendo y mirándome. Le lanzo a

Annie una mirada asesina, pero ella se limita a señalarse el pecho con el

dedo como diciendo «¿Me echas la culpa a mí?».

—Terry ha pedido ya vuestras bebidas —les informo mientras sigo

mirando a mi amiga con expresión acusadora. Ella me ignora.

—Vaya, guapo y caballeroso —dice Darío entusiasmado y mirando el

culo a Jesse con todo el descaro del mundo. No me extraña; además, esos

jeans le marcan un trasero precioso.

Terry da las copas a Annie y a Darío, y yo me quedo pasmada cuando mi

amiga se echa hacia adelante para propinarle un beso en la mejilla. Pero

¿qué mierda le pasa a esta mujer? Me sorprendo todavía más al ver que él le

sonríe alegremente y le susurra algo al oído. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ella se vuelve, me guiña un ojo y se lleva a Darío de nuevo a la pista.

Terry me pasa mi copa de vino y abre su botella de agua. Me rodea la

cintura con el brazo libre y me acerca a él. Lo miro de manera inquisitiva.

¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Están asociados?

—Hola, amigo. —Archie llega corriendo con Antony y ambos aceptan las

cervezas que les pasa Terry—. Candy, ¿qué tal, guapa? —Se inclina para que

le bese la mejilla y me muestra su hoyuelo. Es simpático, dulce y

tremendamente guapo, pero después de lo que me ha contado Karen

tengo que estar atenta por el bien de Annie. Antony sostiene su botella y

saluda, como siempre, de una manera cortés y distante.

Sonrío y me acerco al oído de Terry.

—Me voy con los otros. —Él está con sus amigos, y se supone que

ésta iba a ser una noche de chicas (Darío no cuenta).

Baja la cara hacia mi cuello y me acaricia con la nariz,

aprovechándose de mi postura.

—Estaré vigilando —me advierte al oído. Me da un mordisquito en el

lóbulo y una palmada en el trasero. El dolor ha disminuido, pero todavía

tengo secuelas de mi aventura en la parte trasera de _Margo_.

Me aparto y hago pucheros de broma. Él me regala una enorme

sonrisa y me guiña el ojo. ¿Estará vigilando a los posibles pretendientes o me

estará vigilando a mí?

Lo dejo en la barra y me uno a los demás en la pista. Están bailando y

bebiendo alegremente. Me río al ver a Darío, que está en su salsa y, justo

cuando comienza _mi canción preferida_ de Justin T., me reciben con

Ovaciones. Medio ebria, me acabo el vino de un trago y dejo la copa vacía en

el estante de las bebidas. Si hay alguna canción capaz de sacarme de mi

desesperación, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, sin duda es ésta. Y el

momento no podría ser más oportuno. Todo el mundo sin excepción sale a

la pista, y cuando Justin grita «Hey», todos se vuelven locos.

Estoy bailando, riendo y disfrutando con Annie cuando, de repente, me

agarran por la cintura y me dan la vuelta. Es Archie, que me sonríe y señala

con la cabeza hacia algo que hay detrás de mí.

—Ahí viene. Espero que estés preparada para esto —dice.

—¿Para qué? —grito por encima de la música.

Archie amplía la sonrisa, la cual revela su hoyuelo en su máximo

esplendor.

—Se cree que es JT.

No tengo ni idea de qué habla. Me agarra de los hombros, me da la

vuelta y veo que Terry viene hacia mí. De repente temo que vaya a montar

una escena y a sacarme a rastras de la pista de baile. No sé por qué, pero

tiene la costumbre de cargarme sobre su hombro cuando le viene en gana.

Ralentizo los movimientos mientras él sigue avanzando. No sé cómo

interpretar la situación. Luce una expresión oscura y sedienta, y su cuerpo,

alto y esbelto, me tiene embelesada. Su manera de caminar me vuelve loca.

Cuando lo tengo delante, todo lo cerca que puede llegar a estar sin tocarme,

me quedo inmóvil por completo. Se me acelera la respiración. Desliza un

brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastra hacia su cuerpo. Yo levanto las

manos automáticamente para agarrar sus bíceps flexionados. Apoya la

frente contra la mía.

—Voy a tener que golpear a muchos idiotas como sigas bailando así.

¿Te gusta JT?

—Sí —exhalo.

Me derrite con esa sonrisa deliciosa reservada sólo para mujeres.

—A mí también. —Me besa en los labios y después, para mi sorpresa,

me coge de la mano y me da una vuelta para volver a arrastrarme hacia sus

brazos. No puedo creerme que vaya a bailar—. Y es la versión extendida.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso qué significa? Miro a Archie, que pone los ojos en

blanco y se encoge de hombros. Después vuelvo a mirar a Terry, que sonríe

muy seguro de sí mismo. Sí, va a bailar. Vaya, esto podría ser interesante.

No sé si es culpa de haberme bebido mi peso en alcohol o del

comportamiento juguetón de Terry —probablemente sea por lo primero—,

pero el caso es que de repente empiezo a descender por el cuerpo de Terry

contoneándome obscenamente. Le recorro el cuerpo con las manos, de un

modo bastante indecente, desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Aquí estoy, de

cuclillas delante de él, con las palmas abiertas sobre la parte delantera de

sus potentes muslos y mirando al hombre más atractivo que haya visto en

la vida. Seguramente se me esté viendo todo el trasero, pero me da igual.

Tengo toda la atención puesta en el Dios que me mira con ojos obscenos y

prometedores. Yo le sonrío con descaro y acerco las manos a su

entrepierna. Después empiezo a ascender por su cuerpo, todo lo pegada a él

que puedo. Cuando tengo la cara a la altura de su entrepierna, paso la nariz

por la cremallera de sus vaqueros y siento cómo se estremece. Se agacha,

me agarra de los brazos y me levanta del todo. Mi corazón empieza a

palpitar con fuerza cuando siento su respiración, larga, cálida y agitada,

junto a mi oreja.

—Debería darte la vuelta y follarte hasta hacerte gritar. Ese vestido

me está volviendo loco.

No tengo tiempo de decir: «¡Sí, por favor!» De repente me da una

vuelta y empieza a imitar al propio JT. No doy crédito a lo

que están viendo mis ojos. Terry Grandchester baila, y baila muy bien.

¿Cuántos años tiene?

Se mueve a mi alrededor, con un ritmo impecable, y llama la atención

de muchas mujeres que babean al verlo. Me fijo en los demás. Todos

disfrutan como Terry, y yo me echo a reír. Río ante esos movimientos sexy,

seguros y fluidos que han resultado ser una agradable sorpresa. No sabe

moverse sólo en la cama. ¿Es que no hay nada que no se le dé bien? Se

inclina hacia mí y me tienta con un movimiento de caderas. Después me

hace dar una vuelta completa bajo su brazo, me aprieta contra su pecho y

me clava las caderas en el vientre. Su erección sigue siendo obvia. Bajo la

mano con todo el descaro del mundo para acariciarle el bulto que se

esconde bajo los jeans y arqueo las cejas cuando veo que niega con la

cabeza a modo de advertencia. Se me está pegando su atrevimiento.

Empieza a descender por mi cuerpo y ríe con malicia cuando me

agarra de las caderas y yo doy un respingo. Sin dejar de mirarme, se pone

de rodillas delante de mí y sigue moviendo esas gloriosas caderas al ritmo

de la música.

Me lanza de un lado a otro por la pista de baile, y me siento adorada y

venerada. Tiene toda la atención puesta en mí y sólo en mí. No existe nadie

más, estamos solos él y yo. Me gusta. Me encanta que no tenga vergüenza;

le importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Es seguro de sí mismo,

masculino y desinhibido. Da gusto verlo, y soy consciente del hecho de que

estoy cayendo. Me estoy enamorando perdidamente de este hombre. Y no

creo que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, sobre todo porque no deja que me

aparte de él. Y, bien pensado, ¿de verdad quiero hacerlo?

Miro a los demás. Archie está haciendo girar a Annie por el suelo —ya

me encargaré de esa zorra traidora en otro momento—, y Antony le está

entrando a Karen. Con lo fino que es, parece demasiado estirado para la

pícara y a veces torpe Karen, pero está claro que la bebida ha hecho que

se suelte un poco, porque se está riendo y se ha quitado la chaqueta del

traje. Darío está siendo él mismo y lo está dando todo como un poseído.

Vuelvo a centrar la atención en Terry y éste me agarra de las caderas.

Me da un beso largo y lánguido en el estómago y me mira directamente a

los ojos antes de ponerse de pie delante de mí y pegar los labios a los míos.

Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y suspiro en su boca.

—Parece que tengo competencia —murmura contra mis labios.

—No, tú ganas.

Él se retira y me ofrece su sonrisa pícara.

—Por supuesto que he ganado, señorita. —Me suelta y yo me echo el

pelo hacia atrás y dejo que me guíe por la pista. Nos movemos en completa

armonía. Es perfecto. Él es perfecto. Y ya no me acuerdo de por qué estoy

enojada. ¿Estoy enojada?

Pero entonces el enérgico ritmo empieza a desacelerar y comienzan a

sonar los suaves violines. Me cuesta respirar y el cuerpo de Terry me

envuelve. Desliza el muslo entre mis piernas y nos mece a ambos entre los

ecos de la versión extendida.

Miro su hermoso rostro mientras me canta y me sobreviene un

aterrador instante de absoluta lucidez. Ya he caído.

«Joder, creo que estoy enamorada de este hombre.»

Hay algo en él que me grita: «HUYE.» Pero no puedo. Para empezar,

él no me deja. Y, además, creo que no quiero. Ha desaparecido durante

cuatro días, pero ha vuelto, y estoy muy contenta de que lo haya hecho.

Joder, con el estómago lleno de vino no es el mejor momento para

plantearme estos asuntos tan complejos y arriesgados. Siento que me

muevo en un terreno muy peligroso. No sé nada de este hombre, aparte de

que es tremendamente rico, tremendamente apasionado y propietario de un

hotel inmensamente lujoso, pero, aparte de eso... nada. Ni siquiera sé qué

edad tiene. Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de información, me ha

cautivado por completo.

Me acerco y poso los labios sobre los suyos. Al cabo de unos

segundos, después de que él gima en mi boca y se apriete contra mí, nos

vemos enredados en un abrazo profundo y apasionado.

Ha irrumpido en mi vida y me ha robado el corazón, y no puedo hacer

nada al respecto.

La música comienza a apagarse, empieza otra canción y yo me dejo

caer hacia atrás entre sus brazos. Él me sostiene la espalda y me sigue,

negándose a romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Con un gruñido de

desaprobación, se aparta de mí a regañadientes, pero me mantiene tomada

en sus brazos. No es nada incómodo, y sujeta mi peso como si fuera ligera

como una pluma.

Sus ojos verdes brillan y me penetran el alma y el corazón cuando

acerca el rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente.

—Soy tuyo, nena.

Y... ese comentario causa estragos en mi cabeza ebria.

**Nota: **Ñiñas aqui otro capitulito, como siempre espero que lo disfruten intensamente.

**ANUNCIOS:** tengo planeado subir otras adaptaciones, mañana les informo como van a estar los horarios de publicación, ¿Qué les parece la idea?...

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Salgo de la pista de baile con la mano de Terry apoyada en la cadera. Va

apartando a la gente con el otro brazo y me guía entre la multitud. Me lleva

hasta una mesa alta, pero se han llevado los taburetes.

—Espera aquí. —Me deja junto a la mesa, me pone una mano en la

nuca, tira de mí y me planta un beso en la frente—. No te vayas.

Dejo el bolso sobre la mesa y veo que desaparece entre la multitud.

No tengo mucho tiempo para aclararme las ideas, lo cual, seguramente, sea

algo positivo, porque no sé qué pensar. Annie y los demás aparecen entre la

gente, riendo y sudando, con Archie y Antony detrás.

Archie ve que estoy sola.

—¿Y Terry?

Enarco las cejas.

—No lo sé —respondo, y señalo en la dirección por la que se ha

marchado justo cuando reaparece entre la masa con un taburete sobre la

cabeza.

Lo deja en el suelo.

—Siéntate —me ordena, y me levanta y me coloca sobre el asiento.

Es un alivio, los pies me están matando—. ¿Pido algo? —pregunta. Todo el

mundo asiente y le dice lo que quiere tomar; parece estresarse un poco

cuando se inclina para escuchar los pedidos. Archie se ofrece a ayudarlo.

—Yo te echo una mano.

—Sí, yo también. —Antony sigue a Terry y a Archie hasta la barra y me

dejan sola con las miradas inquisidoras de mis amigos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto como si no lo supiera. De repente el vino se me

sube a la cabeza.

Annie me mira con una ceja bien enarcada y se cruza de brazos. Que se

vaya a la mierda. Si él está aquí es por su culpa.

—Te veo muy cómoda —espeta.

Darío se pasa la mano por las exageradas solapas de su camisa de color

coral.

—¿Cómoda? Madre mía, nena. ¡Después de lo que acabo de ver te

espera una larga noche de sexo apasionado, querida! —Levanta las dos

manos y Annie y Karen responden chocándole una cada una al unísono.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a Annie.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo —la amenazo.

Ella inspira profundamente.

—Vaya, qué agresiva. Me gusta todo lo que este hombre saca de ti.

Sí, ya ha dejado bien claro que le gusta este hombre, y quiero saber a

qué han venido los cuchicheos de antes.

—¿Habéis visto cómo bailaba? —interviene Karen.

—No lo hace mal —dice Darío con un mohín. Ay, Dios mío, alguien le

ha robado el protagonismo en la pista de baile. Es posible que Terry se haya

ganado un enemigo de por vida.

—A ti también se te ve muy cómoda. —Se la devuelvo a Annie, y

señalo con la cabeza a Archie, que regresa entre la gente con tres bebidas en

las manos.

—Sólo me estoy divirtiendo. —Se encoge de hombros.

Joder, eso espero. ¿Debo contarle lo del Starbucks?

—¿Y tú? —digo mirando a Karen.

Ella me mira estupefacta.

—¿Yo qué?

—Sí, se te veía muy a gusto con Antony.

Antony levanta las manos exasperado.

—¡Esto es muy injusto! Quiero ir al Route Sixty. —Se vuelve hacia

Karen—. ¡Querida, por favor!

—¡No! —exclama ella, y no me extraña. Para una vez que es Karen

y no Darío quien liga y quien posiblemente acabe teniendo algo de acción...

Archie deja las bebidas sobre la mesa y Antony hace lo propio, rozando

sospechosamente a Karen con el cuerpo. Ella se echa a reír y se atusa el

pelo. Necesita deshacerse de ese bronceado artificial.

Archie sonríe.

—Vino para Annie. —Hace una reverencia cuando le entrega la copa—.

Vodka para Karen y... No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, pero es una

mariconada, así que debe de ser para ti —bromea, y le pasa a Darío la piña

colada al tiempo que le guiña un ojo.

Darío se pone como un tomate y le hace un gesto a Archie con la muñeca

floja. No me lo puedo creer. Es la primera vez que veo a Darío mostrar

timidez. Vaya, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—¡Darío, tu cara hace juego con la camisa! —suelto, y empiezo a

partirme de risa.

Todo el mundo se vuelve para mirarlo, lo que no hace sino intensificar

su rubor y, por tanto, su humillación. Estallan las risas. Darío resopla unas

cuantas veces y se larga.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —pregunta Terry cuando llega y deja mi

vino y una botella de agua sobre la mesa. No puedo hablar. Todavía estoy

recuperándome del ataque de risa. Me seco las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Acabamos de encontrar el talón de Aquiles de Darío —explica Annie

al ver que soy incapaz de recobrar la compostura. Terry observa perplejo al

grupo de hienas muertas de risa que se ha encontrado al volver. Archie se

encoge de hombros y da unos tragos a su cerveza.

—Archie —digo ya algo más calmada.

—¿Archie? —Jesse arquea una ceja.

Victoria interviene.

—¡A Dario le gusta Archie! —exclama con entusiasmo.

Terry sacude la cabeza y coge la botella de agua. Desenrosca el tapón

y da un sorbo.

—Toma, bebe un poco.

Me pone la botella debajo de la nariz.

—No. —Arrugo la cara y la aparto de mí.

—Bebe un poco de agua, Candy. Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

—No quiero agua.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y todo el mundo observa nuestra

pequeña disputa. No pienso discutir ahora. Le aparto el brazo estirado y

cojo el vino, levanto la copa en su cara y le doy un trago. En realidad, me

lo bebo entero. Justo cuando voy a dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa, me paro

a mirar a Terry. Está enojado: tiene los labios apretados y sacude la

cabeza con desaprobación.

—No —repito con firmeza para dejar clara mi respuesta. Ya me ha

fastidiado la noche de superación. No va a decirme también lo que tengo

que beber.

—Adiós a la larga noche de sexo apasionado —dice Archie sonriendo

con malicia, y Annie empieza a partirse de risa.

—Vete a la mierda, Archie —lo reprende Terry con un tono súper serio.

Está muy disgustado, pero yo estoy borracha y rebelde y me trae sin

cuidado.

Archie levanta las manos y se aparta de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo,

Annie aprieta los labios para aguantarse la risa y me lanza una miradita. Me

encojo de hombros. Me pregunto si el Terry mandón y dominante le gustará

tanto como el caballeroso.

Antony hace un gesto con la cabeza y él y Karen se apartan a un

rincón donde no podemos oírlos. Por lo general es algo engreído y rebosa

seguridad en sí mismo, pero parece tímido mientras Karen charla

alegremente con él. Antony saca el móvil del bolsillo y empieza a teclear los

números que ella le dicta. Cuando ha terminado, le muestra la pantalla para

que los compruebe. Un hombre que no tiene intenciones de llamar no haría

eso. Qué interesante.

Apenas soy consciente de la conversación que tiene lugar a mi

alrededor pero, de repente, todo se nubla. No debería haberme tomado esa

última copa. Y lo he hecho sólo por una niñería. Terry tiene razón,

joder. Mañana me arrepentiré. El sonido de las voces se apaga y empiezo a

ver doble.

Sí, misión cumplida... ¡estoy borracha!

Terry me pone la mano en el cuello y me lo masajea por encima del

pelo mientras charla con Archie. Cierro los ojos y agradezco su firme tacto

mientras trabaja mis músculos. Es una sensación muy agradable. Si sigue

haciéndolo me dormiré.

Cuando abro los ojos, Terry está delante de mí mirándome a los ojos

ebrios y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Venga, señorita, te llevaré a casa.

Lo golpeo con el brazo muerto.

—Estoy bien. —No va a fastidiarme mi noche de superación. Oigo

que Annie y él intercambian unas palabras. Después, me levanta del taburete

y me pone de pie.

—¿Puedes andar? —pregunta.

—Pues claro, no estoy tan borracha. —Sí que lo estoy. Y, por lo visto,

también tengo ganas de discutir.

Todos desfilan ante mí y me dan un beso en la mejilla mientras Terry

me sostiene. Qué patético. Tras asegurarse de que me he despedido de

todos, me guía fuera del bar. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero si no me

estuviese sujetando de la cintura me caería de bruces.

El aire fresco me golpea y hace que me tambalee ligeramente, pero

Terry evita que me caiga y, de pronto, siento el familiar confort de su

pecho contra mi mejilla mientras me guía hacia su coche.

—No me vomitarás encima, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—No —contesto indignada.

—¿Seguro? —Se echa a reír, y las vibraciones de su pecho me

atraviesan.

—Estoy bien —balbuceo contra su camisa.

Parece mi padre. ¿Podría ser mi padre? No, ningún padre sobre la faz

de la tierra baila o folla como Terry. ¡Vaya! ¡Mi mente ebria es una

indecente!

—Ok, pero te agradecería que me avisaras un momento antes de

hacerlo. Voy a meterte en el coche.

—Que no voy a vomitar —insisto.

Me mete en su coche y siento el cuero frío en la espalda y en las

piernas cuando me deja encima del asiento. Se inclina sobre mí y me

abrocha el cinturón. Su aliento fresco invade mis orificios nasales. Soy

capaz de reconocerlo hasta en este estado. Cuando se aparta, veo dos

Terrys. Intento centrar la vista y acabo viendo una enorme sonrisa.

—Hasta borracha eres adorable. —Se agacha y me da un beso ligero

en los labios—. Voy a llevarte a mi casa.

Parece que se han desconectado todas mis funciones excepto la

capacidad de discutir.

—No voy a ir a tu casa —digo arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí que vas a venir —asevera.

Reconozco su tono severo a pesar del sopor etílico. Aunque tampoco

es que le haga mucho caso. La puerta del copiloto se cierra de un golpe y

Terry se sienta en seguida ante el volante.

—No voy a ir, llévame a mi casa.

—Olvídalo, Candy. No voy a dejarte sola en tu estado. Fin de la historia.

—Eres un mandón —me quejo—. Quiero irme a casa. —Lo cierto es

que no sé qué quiero hacer. ¿Qué más da dónde duerma esta noche? Pero

mi ebria testarudez se empeña en acabar con todo atisbo de sensatez que

pueda quedar en mi cerebro empapado de vino. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa y

punto!

Él se echa a reír.

—Ve acostumbrándote.

—¡No! —Me apoyo en el reposacabezas y cierro los ojos. He

entendido esa frase lo suficiente como para desafiarla. Me sorprende

conservar aún algo de coherencia.

—Eres encantadora, pero también te pones muy tonta cuando estás

borracha —gruñe.

—Me alegro —repongo con arrogancia.

Arranca el coche y las vibraciones del motor empiezan a revolverme

el estómago. Terry se ríe en voz baja.

—¿Terry?

—¿Qué, Candy?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Qué pregunta más tonta. Aunque cejase en

su empeño de ocultarme su edad, mañana no me acordaría.

Suspira.

—Veinticinco.

Estoy muy borracha y el traqueteo del coche está empezando a

afectarme a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

—No me importa cuántos años tengas —farfullo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. No me importa nada, te quiero igual.

Antes de perder la consciencia, oigo que inspira profundamente.

**Nota: **Ñiñas, feliz martes, bueno aquí traigo otro capítulo cortito pero bonito. Quiero aclararles que a pesar de que suba nuevas adaptaciones no abandonare esta, ustedes saben que esta historia es mi favorita sobre cualquier otra, y nunca la dejaría incompleta, ya que por un lado no sería justo dejar una historia tan buena a medias, y por otro, no sería capaz de dejarlas tiradas a ustedes que tan amablemente se toman parte de su tiempo para leer y hasta comentar la historia.

También quería comentarles que ya publique mi nueva adaptación se llama "_Una Noche_"(para las que estén interesadas), es una historia buenísima súper diferente a Mi Hombre, pero igual de adictiva, (espero también me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto).

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	20. Chapter 20

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 20**

«¡Ay!»

La luz me bombardea los ojos sensibles y vuelvo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Qué horror. Me doy media vuelta y de inmediato soy consciente de que no

estoy en mi cama. Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento. ¡Ay! ¡Au!

Me agarro la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor. No funciona. Sólo

un disparo en el cerebro aliviaría estos pinchazos. No hay nada que cure

esta resaca. Lo sé.

Miro a mi alrededor y reconozco la estancia al instante. Estoy en la

suite principal del Lusso. Vale, no tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado aquí.

Nunca había estado tan borracha como para no acordarme de las cosas.

Pienso en lo que pasó anoche y recuerdo la escena que montó Terry con el

pobre Petulante. Después estuve bailando. Y también recuerdo que discutí

con él en los baños. Y que luego volví a bailar. Ah, y que Darío se enojo,

pero... nada más.

Me preguntaría cómo he acabado aquí, pero si Terry estaba en el bar

no hace falta que me lo plantee. Cojo las sábanas y las levanto para mirar

debajo. Tengo las bragas y el sujetador puestos, así que no creo que

follásemos. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Madre mía, necesito un cepillo de dientes y un poco de agua

urgentemente. Me incorporo con cautela y me quito las sábanas de encima.

El delicioso olor corporal de Terry alcanza mis orificios nasales. Cada

movimiento que hago me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza y, cuando

consigo levantarme, vestida sólo con la ropa interior, me tambaleo.

Todavía estoy borracha.

—¿Cómo está mi borrachita esta mañana? —pregunta con aires de

superioridad. ¿Por qué no impidió que siguiera bebiendo?

Se acerca a mí. Está tremendo con esos bóxeres blancos y con pelo de

recién levantado. Yo debo de estar horrible con el pelo suelto y el

maquillaje corrido.

—Fatal —confieso malhumorada. ¿Ésa es mi voz? Estoy afónica.

Él se echa a reír. Si pudiera coordinar mis movimientos, le daría un

bofetón. Me rodea con los brazos, y yo agradezco el apoyo y hundo la

cabeza en su pecho. Podría volver a dormirme perfectamente.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Comienza a acariciarme el pelo.

Incluso sus suaves caricias me resultan insoportablemente estridentes,

y sólo pensar en comida me dan ganas de vomitar. Debe de sentir mis

arcadas y mis convulsiones, porque se echa a reír otra vez.

—¿Un poco de agua, entonces?

—Sí, por favor —musito contra su pecho.

—Ven aquí. —Me coge en brazos, me lleva al piso de abajo, a la

cocina, y me coloca sobre la encimera con suavidad.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué fría está!

Se echa a reír y me suelta poco a poco, como si temiera que fuese a

caerme. Quizá lo haga. Me encuentro fatal. Me agarro al borde de la

encimera para sujetarme y me fijo, con los ojos entrecerrados, en que Terry

tiene que abrir casi todos los armarios antes de dar con el que contiene los

vasos.—

¿No sabes dónde tienes los vasos?

Rebusca en un cajón y saca un sobrecito blanco.

—Estoy aprendiendo. Mi asistenta me lo explicó, pero estaba algo

distraído.

Rasga el sobre y vierte su contenido en un vaso. Se le mueven los

músculos de la espalda cuando coge una botella de agua de la nevera; llena

el vaso rápidamente y vuelve a mi lado.

—Es Alka-Seltzer. Te encontrarás mejor dentro de media hora.

Bébetelo.

Intento cogerlo, pero mis brazos no se coordinan con mi cerebro. Sin

que le diga nada, se cuela entre mis muslos y me pone el vaso en los labios.

Me lo bebo todo.

—¿Más?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No pienso volver a beber en la vida —farfullo, y me dejo caer

contra su pecho.

—Me harías muy feliz. Te vuelves muy beligerante cuando estás

borracha. —Me acaricia la espalda.

—¿Sí? —No me acuerdo.

—Sí. Prométeme que no llegarás a ese estado cuando yo no esté para

cuidarte.

—¿Discutimos? —pregunto. Recuerdo la disputa en el baño, pero

hicimos las paces después de eso.

Él suspira.

—No, renuncié al poder temporalmente.

—Tuvo que costarte mucho esfuerzo —respondo con sequedad.

Alarga el brazo y me tira del tirante del sujetador.

—Pues sí, pero tú mereces la pena. —Me besa el pelo, se aparta y

observa mi cuerpo semidesnudo—. Me gusta verte con encaje —comenta

en voz baja al tiempo que pasa el dedo por la parte superior de mis bragas

—. ¿Te apetece una ducha?

Yo asiento y le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas cuando me

baja de la encimera.

Me lleva nuevamente en brazos a la planta superior del ático, al baño,

y me deja en el suelo al lado de la ducha. Me suelta durante un instante y

abre el agua. Me siento floja. Cuando lo tengo delante otra vez, vuelvo a

dejarme caer sobre su pecho.

—Te arrepientes de haber bebido tanto, ¿no? —Me coge y me coloca

sobre el mueble del lavabo—. Tengo bonitos recuerdos de ti sentada justo

aquí.

Frunzo el ceño, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que nuestro primer

encuentro sexual tuvo lugar aquí, la noche de la inauguración del Lusso.

Alzo la vista y veo que me está mirando con sus ojos verdes.

—Por fin has conseguido justo lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Me coge la cara entre las manos.

—Iba a pasar antes o después, Candy.

Coge su cepillo de dientes, pone un poco de pasta en él y lo pasa por

debajo del grifo.

—Abre la boca —me ordena.

Empieza a cepillarme los dientes con suavidad mientras me sostiene

la barbilla con la otra mano. Observo que se concentra en trazar leves

movimientos circulares por toda mi boca, y de repente me viene a la

cabeza ese instante en la pista de baile en el que me di cuenta de que estoy

enamorada de este hombre. No estaba tan borracha cuando me vino a la

mente aquella revelación. Mi objetivo de evitar precisamente esto se ha

visto frustrado. Me he enamorado de este ser arrogante, persistente y

divino.

«¡Mierda!» Tomo sus mejillas, cubiertas por una barba incipiente,

entre las manos, y me mira. Tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos. Deja de

cepillar, vuelve la cara hacia mi palma y la besa con ternura. Sí. Lo amo.

Joder, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Escupe —dice con su cara todavía en mi mano.

La aparto y me inclino sobre el lavabo. Me vacío la boca de pasta de

dientes y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia él. Me pasa el pulgar por el labio y me

quita un poco de pasta que me había dejado. Después se lo chupa para

limpiársela del dedo.

—Gracias —digo con voz cascada.

En sus labios se dibuja una media sonrisa.

—Lo hago tanto por mí como por ti. —Sonríe y se inclina y me da un

beso suave y lento. Su lengua penetra en mi boca con ternura. Yo me

derrito con un suspiro—. Uno no vale para nada cuando tiene resaca.

¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? —Me baja del mueble y me

deja de pie delante de él. Me coge del culo y me sostiene.

—¿Tienes una pistola? —le pregunto en serio. Así desaparecería mi

dolor de cabeza.

Él se ríe con ganas.

—¿Tanto te duele?

—Sí, ¿por qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tienes razón, perdona. —Se pone serio y me acaricia la mejilla con

el dedo corazón—. Ahora voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

¡Vaya! Parece ser que el alcohol no ha acabado por completo con mi

libido, porque todas y cada una de mis deshidratadas terminaciones

nerviosas acaban de volver a la vida. Debo de estar horrible, ¿y aun así él

empieza a tontear conmigo? No estamos en las mismas condiciones. Él

está apetecible y delicioso con ese pelo enmarañado de recién levantado y

un olor almizclado mezclado con el aroma a agua fresca. Yo, en cambio,

tengo una resaca de caballo y debo de parecer un espantapájaros, aunque a

él no parece importarle.

Me acerca las manos a la espalda, me desabrocha el sujetador y me lo

quita. Se inclina y le da un beso a cada pezón. Se me ponen duros al

instante con el breve contacto de sus labios; mis pechos se transforman en

pesadas cargas sobre mi torso. Ha conseguido que mi cuerpo olvide los

efectos secundarios del alcohol y que ansíe, agitado, su tacto.

Cuando levanta la cabeza y me besa, subo las manos por sus brazos

hasta que se hunden en su suave mata de cabello rubio. Dios, cuánto he

echado esto de menos. Sólo han sido cuatro días, y me aterroriza el hecho

de haberlo echado tantísimo en falta.

—Eres adictiva —musita contra mi boca—. Ahora vamos a hacer las

paces como es debido.

—¿No las hemos hecho ya? —pregunto. Mi voz es un susurro ansioso.

—No oficialmente, pero vamos a solucionarlo, nena.

Una oleada de temblores me recorre el cuerpo cuando me besa la nariz

con suavidad y se postra de rodillas delante de mí. Me sujeta las caderas

con sus enormes manos y desliza el pulgar por debajo de mis bragas.

Me pongo tensa y espero, pero no hace ademán de quitármelas. Bajo

la mirada y lo veo ahí, arrodillado, con la frente apoyada en mi regazo, y

sumerjo los dedos en su cabello castaño oscuro. Nos quedamos así una

eternidad, atrapados en nuestro pequeño ensueño. Me limito a mirarlo

mientras me acaricia el vientre con la frente una y otra vez.

Finalmente inspira hondo y se acerca más. Me besa el ombligo y

permanece ahí unos segundos hasta que empieza a deslizarme las bragas

por las piernas. Me da unos golpecitos en el tobillo para ordenarme sin

hablar que levante el pie, y hace lo mismo con el otro.

Sigue arrodillado delante de mí, con la cerviz inclinada, y sé que algo

le ronda por la cabeza. Le tiro un poco del pelo para sacarlo del estado de

ensoñación y alza la cara para mirarme. Empieza a levantarse con las

arrugas de la frente muy marcadas. Abre las manos sobre mi trasero y

vuelve a hundir la cabeza en mi estómago para besarlo de nuevo. Está

actuando de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —No puedo seguir guardándome la preocupación para

mí.

Él me mira y sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos.

—Nada —dice de manera poco convincente—. No pasa nada.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de replicarle, entierra el rostro entre mis

muslos y se me doblan las piernas.

—¡Hummm...! —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me agarro con más

fuerza a su pelo. Con un inesperado lametón, bloquea todos mis sentidos y

abandono las intenciones de insistirle.

Me agarra de las caderas y me hace dar un fuerte respingo. Él es lo

único que me sostiene. Siento que su lengua caliente y entrenada traza

círculos alrededor de mi hipersensible cúmulo de nervios y que lo rodea

con movimientos precisos y lentos antes de hundirse en mi sexo. No se

deja ni un milímetro por explorar.

—Necesito ducharme —protesto.

—Y yo te necesito a ti —gruñe pegado a mí.

Me derrito cuando aumenta la presión y me clava los dedos en las

caderas. Me aprieto contra su boca. Es sólo cuestión de segundos que

estalle en mil pedazos. La presión que se concentra en mi entrepierna me

obliga a contener la respiración; el corazón se me sale por la garganta.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso. Dime que estás cerca.

—¡Estoy cerca! —jadeo sin aliento. Joder, ¡estoy muy cerca!

—Parece que te has levantado muy obediente.

Retira una mano de mi cadera y hunde dos de sus dedos en mi sexo.

Acaba de ponerme en órbita.

—¡Joder! —grito—. ¡Por favor! —Debo de estar arrancándole el pelo.

—Esa... puta... boca —me reprende entre intensas y constantes

caricias. No puede reñirme por decir tacos en estos momentos. Es culpa

suya por ponerme en este estado.

Ensancha mi abertura con los dedos trazando círculos y empujando,

mientras me masajea el clítoris y me lame los labios sensibles con la

lengua. Es una placentera tortura a la que estaría sometida toda la vida, de

no ser por esa creciente presión que exige liberarse.

—¡Terry! —grito con desesperación.

Con unas cuantas caricias más de sus dedos, de su pulgar y de su

lengua, me lanza por el borde de un precipicio y desciendo en caída libre

hacia la nada. El dolor que sentía en el cerebro deshidratado ha sido

sustituido por chispas de placer. Estoy curada.

Me lame y me chupa lenta y suavemente, hasta que mi cuerpo se

relaja y mis latidos empiezan a estabilizarse. Yo dejo las palmas de las

manos sobre su cabeza y dibujo pequeños círculos sobre su pelo.

—Eres el mejor remedio para la resaca que existe —exhalo con un

suspiro de satisfacción.

—Y tú eres el mejor remedio para todo —responde. Su lengua se

desliza hacia mi estómago y asciende entre mis pechos mientras se pone de

pie. Continúa trepando por mi cuello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás con

un gruñido para lamerme la garganta—. Hummm..., y ahora —dice, y me

besa la barbilla suavemente—, voy a follarte en la ducha. —Me baja el

mentón para que mi cara quede frente a la suya y me besa en los labios—.

¿Ok?—

Ok —accedo. Qué pregunta más tonta. Llevo cuatro días sin él.

¿Dónde estaba? Prefiero no preguntar. De todos modos, tampoco creo que

me diera una respuesta. En lugar de eso, recorro despacio su maravilloso

pecho con las manos y me fijo en la horrible cicatriz. Otra cosa que no creo

que quiera contarme.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar. ¿Qué tal va tu cabeza?

Aparto la mirada de la cicatriz y la elevo hacia él. Me observa con

aire de advertencia. Será mejor que no me enfrente a ese tono o a esa cara.

—Mejor —contesto. Y es verdad. Su expresión se relaja y mira hacia

sus bóxeres.

Capto la indirecta y le deslizo la mano por la cintura. Le acaricio el

vello con el dorso de la mano y la paso por encima de su erección

matutina. Lo miro a los ojos y veo que me estudia detenidamente. Cuando

me acerco más a él, aprovecha la oportunidad para apoyar la frente en la

mía y me regala ese aliento fresco que lo caracteriza.

El vapor de la ducha nos rodea y la condensación nos cubre; me doy

cuenta de que su pecho empieza a humedecerse. Me aferro a su piel, le

paso las manos por la parte trasera de los calzoncillos y acaricio con las

palmas su extraordinario culo.

—Me encanta esto —susurro mientras le masajeo las nalgas.

Él mueve la frente contra la mía.

—Es todo tuyo, nena.

Sonrío, arrastro las manos hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo y le

agarro la gruesa y palpitante excitación por la base.

—Y me encanta esto.

Él gruñe agradecido y me reclama los labios. Me toma la boca con

posesión y me obliga a soltar su erección y a volver a agarrarme de su

trasero. Me aprieta contra su pecho y siento el fuerte impacto de su dureza

contra mi ingle. Empiezo a excitarme de nuevo. La necesidad de tenerlo

dentro me obliga a interrumpir nuestro beso y a tirar de sus calzoncillos

hasta que caen por sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Aparta una mano de mi

culo para ayudarse y pronto sus bóxeres revelan una tremenda erección que

me señala. Ansiosa, no para de dar sacudidas. La gota de humedad que le

moja la punta me indica que se aproxima un momento de conmoción. Y así

es. Pronto me agarra de la cintura y me aprieta contra su cuerpo agitado.

—Rodéame la cintura con los muslos —gruñe contra mi cuello

mientras lo chupa y lo muerde. Yo obedezco sin vacilar y envuelvo su

cuerpo ansioso con las piernas cuando me levanta y su excitación roza mi

entrada hinchada obligándome a lanzar un grito de desesperación.

—Dios —jadeo.

Pega sus labios contra los míos y gime cuando nuestras lenguas se

funden en una danza ceremonial. Le acaricio con la mano la barba

incipiente mientras me sujeta con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y nos

conduce a ambos hacia la ducha. Inmediatamente, me empotra contra las

baldosas. Pega una mano contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza mientras

me devora la boca y el agua cae a nuestro alrededor.

—Esto va a ser intenso, Candy —me advierte—. Puedes gritar.

Que Dios me ayude. Estoy ardiendo y no tiene nada que ver con el

agua caliente que llueve sobre nosotros. Me agarro a su espalda y noto que

retrocede, preparado para penetrarme. Relajo los muslos para darle

espacio. Aparta la mano de la pared y se guía hacia mi abertura. Me mira a

los ojos cuando la cabeza de su erección entra en mí, y tiemblo.

—Tú y yo —dice, y me busca los labios y me besa con ansia—. No

nos peleemos más. —Y con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, embiste

hacia arriba y me llena hasta el fondo. Con un rugido, apoya la mano de

nuevo en la pared junto a mi cabeza.

—¡Dios! —grito.

—No, nena, soy yo —masculla entre potentes arremetidas que me

empotran más y más contra las baldosas de la pared—. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Le clavo las uñas en la piel para intentar agarrarme, pero el agua, que

no deja de caer sobre su espalda, lo hace imposible.

—Candy...

—¿Qué? —Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y loca de placer,

mientras cada embestida me empuja más hacia un éxtasis absoluto. Siento

sus labios sobre mi garganta expuesta, que se deslizan en llamas sobre mi

piel mojada.

—Me encanta follarte —gruñe contra mi cuello sin interrumpir su

ritmo intenso y voraz—. ¿Lo recuerdas ya? —Ah, ¡se trata de sexo de

recordatorio! No tiene de qué preocuparse. Es imposible que me olvide de

algo así—. ¿Te has acordado ya, Candy? —ruge acompañando cada palabra

con un empujón.

—¡No lo había olvidado! —grito indefensa ante sus arremetidas de

castigo contra mi cuerpo.

Le suelto la espalda sabiendo que él me sostendrá y acerco su rostro al

mío. Aparto con las manos el agua que corre por su cara. Levanta la vista

para mirarme.

—No se me había olvidado —grito mientras me percute con fuerza.

Sentir cómo se mueve dentro de mí, y sentir cómo tiembla con la

intensidad del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos unidos, hace que tenga las

emociones a flor de piel. Jadea e inclina la cabeza para reclamar mis

labios. Es un beso con significado, y me derrito en él. Esto no ayuda en mi

intento de dominar mis sentimientos. Gime en mi boca mientras le sujeto

la cara y absorbo la pasión que emana de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Él sigue embistiendo con rapidez e insistencia.

Nuestra ansia mutua se apodera de nosotros y alcanzo el punto de no

retorno. Cierro con fuerza los muslos alrededor de sus caderas estrechas y

todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen esperando la descarga que se

avecina. Él vibra y farfulla palabras sin sentido contra mi boca.

«¡Joder!»

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Joder!

—¡Terry, por favor! —exclamo.

Esto comienza a rozar lo insoportable. No sé qué hacer. Es demasiado.

Entonces levanta la cabeza y me mira, con las pupilas dilatadas y los

párpados caídos. Me preocupa un poco.

—¿Más fuerte, Candy?

¿Qué? Joder, va a partirme por la mitad.

—Contéstame —me exige.

—¡Sí! —chillo. ¿Es posible hacerlo más fuerte?

Emite un gruñido gutural y acelera sus embestidas con determinación,

a un ritmo que no creía posible. Aprieto los muslos hasta sentir dolor, pero

al hacerlo aumenta la fricción y, en consecuencia, el placer.

—¡Terry! —Supero el umbral, estallo a su alrededor con un alarido.

El intenso gruñido que escapa de sus labios indica que él me

acompaña; se mantiene dentro de mí, hasta el fondo, y su cuerpo enorme

tiembla contra el mío. Brama mi nombre y siento su cálido líquido dentro

de mí. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi corazón late a un ritmo

frenético.

«¡Madre mía!» Me sostiene con un brazo, con la cara enterrada en mi

cuello y apoyando el antebrazo en la pared. Se ha quedado sin aliento, y

mis músculos envuelven de manera natural su miembro palpitante

mientras se sacude suavemente dentro de mí. El agua sigue cayendo sobre

nosotros, pero nuestra respiración entrecortada amortigua su sonido.

—Joder —resuella.

Suspiro. Sí, yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Ha sido más que intenso. Me

tiembla hasta el cerebro, y sé que no seré capaz de ponerme de pie si me

suelta. Como si me leyera la mente, se vuelve, apoya la espalda en las

baldosas y se deja caer resbalando por la pared. Me arrastra con él de

manera que acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo en el suelo de la

ducha. Tengo la cara pegada a su pecho y aún siento sus palpitaciones

dentro de mí.

Estoy exhausta. La resaca ha desaparecido, pero se ha visto

reemplazada por un agotamiento absoluto. Espero que no tenga prisa,

porque no pienso moverme de aquí en un rato. Cierro los ojos y me relajo

pegada a su magnífico cuerpo.

—Eres mía para siempre, señorita —dice con dulzura mientras me

acaricia la espalda mojada con las dos manos.

Abro los ojos y un torrente de pensamientos invade mi cerebro

convaleciente, pero hay uno que grita más fuerte: «Quiero serlo.» Pero no

lo digo. Soy consciente de que el sexo es increíble y de que me quiere

precisamente por eso, cosa que no me importaría si no estuviera tan

convencida de que se acabará antes o después. El sexo a este nivel es algo

demasiado intenso. No puede durar eternamente. Acabará enfriándose y

eso será todo. Pero ahora, al darme cuenta de ello, me aterra pensar que

terminará por romperme el corazón. Mi fuerza de voluntad es nula. No

puedo resistirme a él.

—¿Amigos? —pregunto, y apoyo los labios sobre su pecho y le beso

alrededor del pezón.

—Amigos, nena.

Sonrío contra su torso.

—Me alegro.

—Yo también —dice con suavidad—. Mucho.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Eso no importa, Candy.

—A mí sí —replico sin agitarme.

—He vuelto. Eso es lo único que importa. —Me toma del culo y me

acerca más a él. Sí, es verdad. Pero no por ello siento menos curiosidad. Y

el hecho de que no me lo quiera decir la aviva todavía más. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Dímelo —insisto.

—Candy, olvídalo —dice con voz severa.

Suspiro, me despego de su pecho y lo miro apesadumbrada.

—Ok. Tengo que lavarme el pelo.

Me aparta los mechones mojados de la cara y me besa los labios.

—¿Tienes hambre ya?

La verdad es que sí. El sexo resacoso me ha abierto un apetito voraz.

—Muchísima. —Me levanto y tomo el champú—. ¿Esto es todo? —

Observo la botella, y después a Terry—. ¿No tienes acondicionador?

—No, lo siento. —Se levanta también del suelo de la ducha, me quita

el champú de las manos y me echa un poco en el pelo—. Yo te lo lavo.

Cedo a sus deseos y dejo que me lave el pelo. Me masajea la cabeza

con suavidad. Tendré que lavármelo otra vez al llegar a casa porque

necesito usar acondicionador, pero este champú huele a él, así que no me

importa. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para deleitarme en los

rítmicos movimientos de sus manos.

Antes de lo que me gustaría, me coloca debajo de la ducha para

enjuagarme la espuma.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —farfulla.

—¿El qué? —Me vuelvo para ver a qué se refiere. Me agarra

conmocionado y vuelve a colocarme de espaldas a él.

—¡Esto!

Miro por encima de mi hombro y lo veo contemplándome el trasero

con la boca abierta. Se refiere a los restos de los moretones que me hice en

mi pequeña aventura en la parte trasera de _Margo_. Por la expresión de

horror de su rostro, cualquiera diría que tengo una enfermedad de la piel.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Me caí en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

—¿Qué? —inquiere con impaciencia.

—Estaba sujetando la tarta en la parte de atrás —le recuerdo—. Me di

un par de golpes.

—¿Un par? —exclama mientras me pasa la palma por el culo—. Candy,

parece que te hayan usado como balón de rugby.

Me echo a reír.

—No me duele.

—Se acabó lo de sujetar tartas —sentencia—. Lo digo en serio.

—No seas exagerado.

Gruñe unas palabras ininteligibles, se arrodilla y me da un beso en

cada nalga. Yo cierro los ojos y suspiro.

—Ya hablaré yo con Annie —añade, y sospecho que lo hará de verdad.

Se levanta otra vez, me vuelve para ponerme frente a él y me aparta el

agua de la cara. Abro los ojos y lo veo mirándome. Su rostro no delata

ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos son otra historia. ¿Se ha enojado porque

tengo unos cuantos moretones? La última vez que se enfadó por algo así

desapareció cuatro días.

Se inclina, me besa la clavícula, asciende por el cuello

acariciándomelo con la lengua y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con

suavidad. Me estremezco al sentir su aliento cálido. Joder, ¡podría empezar

otra vez!

—Después —susurra, y yo gimo de decepción. Con él nunca tengo

suficiente—. Fuera —ordena. Me da la vuelta, me agarra de la cintura por

detrás y me guía al exterior de la ducha.

Permanezco callada mientras dejo que me pase la toalla por todo el

cuerpo y por el pelo para absorber el exceso de humedad. Está siendo muy

dulce y atento. Me gusta. De hecho, me gusta demasiado.

—Ya está. —Se enrosca la toalla alrededor de la cintura sin secarse.

Quiero ponerme de puntillas y lamerle las gotas de agua que le

empapan los hombros, pero me agarra de la mano y me conduce al

dormitorio antes de que pueda llevar a cabo mis intenciones.

Observo la habitación. ¿Dónde está mi vestido? No puedo creer que

tenga que pasar la vergüenza de salir de aquí con ese traje negro y corto.

Tras inspeccionar el cuarto, miro a Terry. Me quedo atontada

contemplando cómo se pone los pantalones.

—¿No te pones calzoncillos? —pregunto.

Se coloca bien sus partes y se sube la cremallera con una sonrisa

pícara.—

No, no quiero obstrucciones innecesarias —dice con tono sugerente

y seguro de sí mismo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Obstrucciones?

Se mete una camiseta blanca e impoluta por la cabeza mojada y se

cubre los magníficos abdominales. Sé que tengo la boca abierta.

—Sí, obstrucciones —confirma sin añadir más. Se acerca a mi figura

desnuda, me agarra del cuello y acerca mi rostro al suyo—. Vístete —

susurra, y me besa en los labios con fuerza.

Tiene que dejar de hacer esto si no quiere que me ponga cachonda otra

vez.

—¿Y mi vestido? —pregunto contra sus labios.

Me suelta.

—No lo sé —dice con desdén, y sale como si tal cosa de la habitación.

¿Qué? Tuvo que quitármelo él, porque yo habría sido incapaz de

coordinar mis movimientos para desnudarme. Vuelvo al cuarto de baño a

por mi ropa interior, al menos eso sí que sé dónde está. No. No lo sé. Mi

sujetador y mis bragas han desaparecido.

Ok, le gustan los jueguecitos. Me acerco a su vestidor y tomo lo que

espero que sea la camisa más cara de todo el perchero. Me la planto y bajo

la escalera. Está en la cocina, sentado en la isla, metiendo los dedos en un

tarro de mantequilla de maní.

Me deslumbra con su sonrisa cuando me mira con los labios cerrados

alrededor de un dedo cubierto de mantequilla de maní.

—Ven aquí —me ordena.

Estoy en el umbral de la puerta, desnuda excepto por una larga camisa

blanca, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No —respondo, y veo que su sonrisa desaparece y sus labios

forman una línea recta.

—Ven... aquí —repite subrayando cada palabra con intensidad.

—Dime dónde está el vestido —exijo.

Me observa con los ojos entreabiertos y deja el tarro de mantequilla

de maní con firmeza sobre la encimera. Aprieta la mandíbula y

empieza a golpetear con ímpetu la isla mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—_**Te doy tres segundos**_ —declara con voz sombría y cara seria.

Enarco las cejas.

—_**¿Tres segundos para qué?**_

—Para mover el culo hasta aquí —contesta con tono feroz—. _**Tres**__._

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Va en serio?

—_**¿Qué pasa si llegas al cero?**_

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —Sigue completamente impasible—. _**Dos**_.

¿Qué? ¿Que si quiero descubrirlo? Joder, no me está dando mucho

tiempo para pensármelo.

—_**Uno.**_

«¡Mierda!» Corro como un rayo hacia sus brazos abiertos y me

estrello contra su duro torso. La expresión de satisfacción que advierto en

su rostro antes de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello no engaña. No sé qué

habría pasado si hubiera llegado al cero, pero sé lo mucho que me gusta

que me rodee con los brazos, así que no tenía mucho que pensar. Mierda, qué

sensación tan maravillosa. Restriego la nariz y la boca por sus pectorales y

le acaricio la espalda con los dedos. Oigo sus lentos latidos. Exhala y se

pone de pie. Me coloca sobre la encimera de la isla y se coloca entre mis

muslos con las manos apoyadas sobre ellos.

—Me gusta tu camisa —dice al tiempo que me frota las piernas.

—¿Es cara? —pregunto con sorna.

—Mucho —sonríe. Ha captado mis intenciones—. ¿Qué recuerdas de

anoche?

Vaya. Pues que estaba como una cuba y más caliente que una mona

sobre la pista de baile y que creo que me di cuenta de que estaba

enamorada de él. Pero no es necesario que sepa esto último.

—Que bailas muy bien —decido responder.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta JT —dice restándole

importancia—. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

—¿Por? —pregunto extrañada.

Suspira.

—¿Hasta cuándo recuerdas?

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

—No recuerdo llegar a casa, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Sé que

estaba muy borracha y que fui una estúpida bebiéndome esa última copa.

—¿No recuerdas nada después de salir del bar?

—No —admito. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

—Es una lástima. —Sus ojos apesadumbrados observan los míos y

parecen buscar algo en ellos, pero no sé qué.

—¿El qué?

—Nada. —Se inclina, me besa con ternura en los labios y me acaricia

la cara con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los

ojos.

Vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos y me obliga a abrirlos pasando la

lengua alrededor de mi boca lentamente antes de morderme el labio

inferior y de introducirla con suavidad.

—Veintiséis —susurra, y empieza a darme besitos por toda la boca.

—Te has saltado el veinticinco —farfullo, y cierro los ojos con

satisfacción.

—No. Anoche me lo preguntaste, pero no te acuerdas.

—Ah. ¿Después del bar?

Frota la nariz contra la mía.

—Sí, después del bar. —Se aparta y me acaricia el labio inferior con

el pulgar—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, pero tienes que darme de comer.

Se echa a reír y me propina un beso casto en los labios.

—¿Ordena algo más su Señoría?

—Sí —respondo con altivez—. Devuélveme mi ropa.

Me mira con recelo y desliza la mano en dirección a mi cadera. La

aprieta con fuerza y me obliga a dar un brinco sobre el banco al tiempo que

lanzo un chillido.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Candy?

—No sé a qué te refieres —digo entre risas mientras sigue

haciéndome cosquillas en mi punto débil.

—Me refiero a lo bien que nos llevaríamos si aceptases quién manda

aquí.

No puedo soportarlo más.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú mandas!

Me suelta inmediatamente.

—Buena chica. —Me agarra del pelo, tira de mí hacia su cara y me

besa con pasión—. Espero que no se te olvide.

Me derrito en sus labios y acepto su supuesto poder con un largo

suspiro. Se aparta de mí demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me deja sobre la

encimera para regresar unos minutos después con mi ropa interior, mi

vestido, mis zapatos y mi bolso. Le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras me

lo entrega todo.

—No me mires así, señorita. No vas a ponerte ese vestido otra vez,

eso te lo garantizo. Ponte la camisa por encima. —Contempla el vestido

con desaprobación antes de marcharse a la cocina para hacer una llamada.

Me echo a reír. ¿Quién manda aquí? ¡Yo! ¡Yo mando! «¡Maníaco

controlador!» Me pongo la ropa y registro el bolso para sacar las píldoras

anticonceptivas, pero no las encuentro. Vacío todo el contenido sobre la

isla y busco entre todos los trastos que llevo, pero no las tome.

—¿Estás lista?

Me vuelvo hacia Terry, que está en la entrada de la cocina

tendiéndome la mano.

—Un momento. —Vuelvo a meterlo todo en el bolso y doy un salto

para tomar su mano.

—¿Has perdido algo? —pregunta, y me guía por el ático.

—No, me las habré dejado en casa. —Me mira con curiosidad—. Las

píldoras.

Levanta las cejas.

—Menos mal que no está Cathy. Le daría un infarto si te viera con ese

vestido.

—¿Quién es Cathy?

—Mi asistenta. —Vuelve a mirar mi vestido con desaprobación y

empieza a abrocharme los botones de la camisa—. Mejor —concluye con

una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Salimos del ascensor y me arrastra por el vestíbulo del Lusso. Calvin

nos mira perplejo.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester —lo saluda alegremente—. Ya tienes

mejor aspecto, Candy.

Terry saluda a Calvin con la cabeza pero no se detiene. Yo me pongo

como un tomate y sonrío con dulzura mientras corro para seguirle el ritmo

a Terry. Qué vergüenza. Dudo mucho que tenga mejor aspecto que anoche.

Tengo el pelo mojado, no me he maquillado y llevo la misma ropa que

anoche con una camisa de Terry encima.

Me mete en el Aston Martin y me lleva a casa a la misma velocidad

vertiginosa de siempre.

Una vez delante de casa de Annie, bajo del coche y él sale para

despedirse en la acera. Me sigue con la mirada hasta que me tiene delante y

me contempla con esos maravillosos ojos azules. No quiero que se vaya.

Quiero que me lleve de vuelta a su castillo de ensueño y que me retenga

allí para siempre, en su cama, con él dentro. Soy esclava de este hombre.

Me ha absorbido por completo.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, me aprieto contra su pecho e inclino la

cabeza para mirarlo. Él está como si tal cosa, con las manos en los

bolsillos y mirándome con los ojos brillantes cuando me pongo de

puntillas y le rozo los labios con los míos. Al instante, se saca las manos de

los bolsillos, me estrecha contra su pecho y me hunde la lengua en la boca,

reclamando la mía con vehemencia. Y yo se la entrego sin rechistar. Le

rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me dejo llevar mientras me aprieta y me

lame la boca, devorándome por completo.

Perdida... estoy perdida.

Una vez satisfecho, se aparta con un gran suspiro que me deja sin

respiración y deseando mucho más. Me vuelvo sobre las piernas

tambaleantes y avanzo hasta el portal de Annie. Debería sonreír. Estoy muy

contenta y satisfecha con todo el sexo que he tenido, pero siento una

punzada difícil de ignorar en el estómago.

Me doy la vuelta para ver cómo se aleja con el coche, pero me lo

encuentro detrás de mí, mirándome. Arrugo el ceño. ¿Qué hace? Como

venga a por otro beso de despedida ya no lo suelto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

—Te esperaré dentro.

—¿Adónde voy a ir?

—Te vienes conmigo al trabajo —contesta como si ya debiera

saberlo.

¿Se va a trabajar? Pues claro, los hoteles no cierran los fines de

semana, pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo mientras él trabaja? Aunque, bien

pensado, ¿qué más da mientras esté junto a él?

—Acabas de darme un beso de despedida.

Esboza una sonrisa.

—No, Candy. Sólo te he besado —dice, y me aparta un mechón de pelo

mojado de la cara—. Arréglate.

Ah, ok. No para de darme órdenes y yo las acato sin rechistar. Soy

su esclava de verdad.

Entro en el salón, con Terry detrás, y veo a Annie y a Archie tirados en el

sofá, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, semidesnudos y

comiendo cereales. Ninguno de los dos hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por

intentar taparse.

—¡Eh, colega! —exclama Archie al levantar la vista y ver a Terry,

quien, al comprobar que está medio desnudo, lo mira con desaprobación—.

¿Cómo te encuentras, Candy? —me pregunta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. «Pues... estaba fatal, pero después de que

Terry me haya follado hasta perder el sentido me encuentro mucho mejor,

gracias.»

—Bien —contesto. Miro a Annie y le indico con la mirada que se reúna

conmigo en mi cuarto inmediatamente—. Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

Dejo a Terry en el salón y me retiro a mi habitación, donde me paseo

de un lado a otro mientras espero a Annie. Las palabras de Karen me

vuelven a la mente, y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Entra en mi dormitorio; tiene un aspecto horrible.

—¡Parece que alguien ha estado follando! —dice entre risas.

La miro con recelo. Hay algo que tengo que aclarar primero.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Archie dónde estaba? —le reprocho.

Se queda perpleja.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí... no... un poco. —Bueno, no estoy enfadada en absoluto. Anoche

sí lo estaba un poco, pero ya no. Me sonríe con sorna—. No me mires así,

Annie Britter. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Archie y tú?

—Es un encanto, ¿verdad? —Me guiña un ojo—. Sólo nos estamos

divirtiendo un poco.

Bueno, sea sólo eso o no, tiene que saberlo.

—Tienes que saber que Karen vio que una tía enfurecida le tiraba

un _frappuccino _por encima en Starbucks. —Me quito la camisa de Terry y

el vestido por la cabeza y los tiro al suelo.

Annie pone los ojos en blanco, recoge las prendas y las coloca sobre mi

cama antes de dejarse caer sobre el edredón con la melena oscura

rodeándole el pálido rostro.

—Ya lo sé. Es la loca de su ex novia.

—¿Te lo ha contado? —digo incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—Ah. —No puedo creer lo tranquila que está. Todo le parece bien

siempre, nada la irrita nunca.

Me mira.

—Tú no eres la única que se está llevando lo suyo —dice muy en

serio. Me quedo boquiabierta—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara, Candy.

—Me voy con Terry a su trabajo. —Cojo el secador e intento hacer

algo con mi pelo desastroso.

—Diviértete —canturrea cuando sale de mi cuarto. Pongo la cabeza

boca abajo y me seco del todo la mata de pelo rubio mientras intento

ignorar el hecho de que tengo prisa por volver con Terry.

Cuando vuelvo a levantar la cabeza frente al espejo, me lo encuentro

apoyado en el cabezal de mi cama. Tiene los brazos cruzados por detrás de

la cabeza. Ocupa prácticamente la totalidad de mi cama doble. Apago el

secador y me vuelvo hacia sus ardientes ojos azules. Quiero saltar sobre

esa cama y sobre él.

—Hola, nena —dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Hola —respondo sonriendo y con voz insinuante—. ¿Estás

cómodo?

Cambia de postura.

—No, últimamente sólo estoy cómodo con una cosa debajo de mí. —

Mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

Esa mirada y esas palabras hacen que me tiemblen las rodillas;

remolinos de necesidad recorren cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo miro

mientras se levanta de mi cama y se aproxima lentamente. Una vez delante

de mí, me da la vuelta y me pone de cara al armario. Estira el brazo por

encima de mi hombro, rebusca entre mi ropa colgada y saca mi vestido

camisero de color crema.

—Ponte esto —me susurra al oído—. Y ponte ropa interior de encaje.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Había pensado en ponerme unos vaqueros

y una camiseta, pero no me importa en absoluto ponerme lo que sugiere.

Estiro el brazo, le tomo la percha de las manos y gimo un poco cuando, al

bajar el brazo, me roza un pecho al tiempo que adelanta las caderas contra

mi trasero.

«¡Para, por Dios!»

—Date prisa —dice. Me da una palmadita en el culo, se marcha y me

deja allí plantada, toda temblorosa, con la única posibilidad de aferrarme al

vestido de color crema. Me obligo a volver a la realidad, sacudo el cuerpo

y la cabeza ligeramente y acabo de arreglarme.

Saco todos mis bolsos y empiezo a buscar las píldoras, pero no las

encuentro por ninguna parte. Annie está preparando té en la cocina, vestida

sólo con una camiseta.

—¿Has visto mis pastillas? —pregunto mientras busco en un cajón

donde guardamos todo tipo de trastos, desde pilas y cargadores de teléfono

hasta pintalabios y esmalte de uñas.

—¿No están en tu bolso?

—No. —Cierro el cajón de golpe con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has mirado ya en todos tus bolsos? —pregunta Annie, que sale de la

cocina con dos tazas de té.

—Sí —contesto, y empiezo a buscar en los demás cajones de la

cocina, aunque sé que es imposible que estén con los cubiertos o los

utensilios.

—¿Qué pasa?

Alzo la vista y veo a Terry en la puerta.

—No encuentro las píldoras.

Pruebo, en vano, a buscarlas en el bolso otra vez, pero no están.

—Luego las buscas, vamos. —Me tiende la mano—. Me gusta tu

vestido —comenta, y me mira de arriba abajo mientras camino hacia él.

Claro que sí... lo ha elegido él.

Mete la mano por debajo del dobladillo y me acaricia entre los muslos

con el dedo índice mientras contempla cómo cierro los labios de golpe y

pego las manos a su pecho. Sonríe con satisfacción, desliza el dedo por

debajo de la goma de mis bragas y me acaricia el sexo con suavidad. Lanzo

un suspiro.

—Estás mojada —susurra, y traza círculos con el dedo lentamente.

Tengo ganas de llorar de placer—. Después. —Retira el dedo y se lo lame.

Lo miro mal.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—Jamás. —Se ríe y me saca de un tirón de la cocina—. Despídete de

tu amiga.

—¡Adiós! —grito—. También es amiga tuya, ¿verdad? —Todavía no

hemos hablado sobre la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Annie y él

anoche en el bar. Me mira con cara de no entender a qué me refiero—:

Anoche, en el bar, le susurraste algo al oído —digo como si tal cosa.

Abre la puerta de la calle y me insta a salir.

—Me echó la bronca por haber desaparecido y me disculpé. No suelo

disculparme muy a menudo, así que no te acostumbres.

Me echo a reír. La verdad es que no le pega mucho lo de pedir perdón.

Pero conmigo lo ha hecho. Aunque todavía no me ha explicado dónde se

metió durante esos días.

**Nota: **Ñiñas como quiero concluir con la primera parte de esta adaptación la próxima semana, estaré actualizando frecuentemente (para que estén al pendiente).

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

Salimos de la ciudad en su coche en dirección a Surrey Hills. De vez en

cuando, lo sorprendo mirándome a mí en lugar de a la carretera. Y cada vez

que lo hago me sonríe y me aprieta la rodilla, sobre la que ha llevado la

mano durante la mayor parte del viaje. Empiezo a pensar en lo poco que sé

de él. Es apasionado, bastante inestable, tremendamente seguro de sí

mismo y exageradamente rico. Ah, y bestial en cuanto al sexo. Pero eso es

todo lo que sé. Ni siquiera sé su edad.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes La Mansión? —pregunto.

Me mira con una ceja enarcada y baja el volumen de la música con los

mandos del volante.

—Desde que tenía veintiún años.

—¿Tan joven? —pregunto, y mi tono evidencia mi sorpresa.

Él me sonríe.

—Heredé La Mansión de mi tío Michael.

—¿Falleció?

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Sí.

Diablos, ahora quiero saber más.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry?

—Veintisiete —responde totalmente impasible.

Suspiro.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme tu edad?

Él me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque temo que creas que soy demasiado viejo para ti y salgas

huyendo.

Lo miro con los ojos entornados desde el asiento del copiloto. No

puede ser tan mayor. Quiero gritarle que no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—Ok, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que preguntártelo hasta que

lleguemos a tu verdadera edad? —Ya lo intenté en otra ocasión y no sirvió

de nada.

Sonríe.

—Muchas.

—Yo tengo veintiséis. —Pruebo con un toma y dame mientras lo

observo detenidamente.

Me mira.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por tu carnet de conducir.

—¿Además del teléfono también has husmeado en mi bolso? —

pregunto indignada, pero él se limita a encogerse de hombros. Yo sacudo la

cabeza consternada. Es una regla no escrita. Está claro que este hombre no

tiene modales—. ¿Es que crees que eres demasiado mayor para mí? —

Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, imagino que su respuesta es negativa

pero, puesto que parece ser un problema tan grave, más me vale preguntar.

—No, en absoluto —responde con la mirada fija en la carretera—. El

único conflicto que tengo es que sea un problema para ti.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No me supone ningún problema.

Vuelve su atractivo rostro hacia mí, con esos ojos ardientes y

maravillosos.

—Entonces deja de preguntármelo.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, indignada, y me dedico a contemplar

el paisaje rural. Su edad no me importa lo más mínimo, al menos de

momento. Y no creo que haya nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión

al respecto.

Me vuelvo hacia él una vez más.

—¿Y tus padres?

Al ver la línea recta en que se convierten sus labios me arrepiento

inmediatamente de haber formulado la pregunta.

—No tenemos relación —responde con tono desdeñoso.

Vuelvo a recostarme y no insisto. Su actitud despectiva despierta aún

más mi curiosidad, pero también me obliga a cerrar la bocota.

Nos detenemos al llegar a La Mansión y Terry pulsa un botón del

salpicadero que hace que se abran las puertas. Al llegar al patio veo a Jack,

el grandullón, que sale de su Range Rover con su traje negro de siempre y

con sus enormes gafas de sol. Me saluda con la cabeza cuando salgo del

coche y se acerca a Terry.

—¿Cómo va, Jack? —le pregunta. Después, me coge de la mano y me

guía por los escalones hacia la entrada de La Mansión.

Me estremezco al recordar la última vez que estuve aquí. Salí

huyendo y pensé que jamás volvería. Pero aquí estoy. Veo que Terry

estrecha la mano al grandullón de Jack. Se ha transformado en el

empresario que es.

—Todo bien —responde el otro con voz grave. Nos deja pasar a Terry

y a mí primero. Después nos sigue hasta el restaurante. Me sorprende lo

tranquilo que está para ser las diez de la mañana de un sábado en un hotel.

¿No es la hora del desayuno?

Jesse se detiene y me mira.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Incluso a mí me habla con voz de

empresario.

—Cualquier cosa. —Me encojo de hombros. Me siento incómoda y

empiezo a desear haberme quedado en el sofá tapada con el edredón y con

una enorme taza de café. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo aquí mientras él trabaja?

Su expresión se suaviza.

—Pero ¿qué te apetece?

Bueno, eso es fácil.

—Salmón ahumado.

—¿Un sándwich? —pregunta, y yo asiento—. ¿Y un café?

—Por favor.

—¿Cómo sueles tomarlo?

—Capuchino, con doble de café, sin chocolate ni azúcar.

—Desayunarás en mi despacho.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Como quieras. —En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, lo miro y veo

un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, acompañado de una sonrisa victoriosa

—. Ni una palabra —le advierto.

—No era una pregunta, Candy. Jack, dame veinte minutos. Peter, ¿has

tomado nota?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Sírvele a Candy el desayuno en mi despacho —ordena mientras

me mira con esos ojos azules y abrasadores.

Me coge de la mano y me arrastra por La Mansión hasta su despacho.

Tengo que correr para ir a su paso y, en cuanto cierra la puerta, tira mi

bolso al suelo y me empotra contra ella. Ya tengo el vestido levantado

hasta la cintura.

«¡Joder!» ¿No había venido a trabajar? Hunde la cara en mi cuello y

yo lo agarro de la camiseta. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. En cuanto le he

visto los ojos he sabido lo que estaba pensando. Es la ferocidad lo que me

ha cogido por sorpresa. Empiece despacio o de prisa, el resultado es

siempre el mismo: jadeo como una loca y estoy lista para suplicar.

—Sabía que no era buena idea traerte aquí. No voy a poder trabajar.

—Su voz grave resuena contra mi garganta mientras la lame con ansia. Me

recorre ambos lados del cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a los pechos

para amasarlos por encima del vestido.

—Si quieres me voy —exhalo—. ¡Mierda! —El abrupto movimiento

de sus caderas me indica que no debería haber dicho eso.

Aumenta la presión de su cuerpo empujándome contra la puerta y su

boca impacta contra la mía.

—Esa puta boca —me reprende entre rápidas e intensas caricias con

la lengua—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, señorita. —Me muerde el labio—.

Nunca. ¿Estás mojada?

—Sí —jadeo mientras forcejeo con su camiseta. Me enciendo con

sólo mirarlo.

Aparta las manos de mis pechos y las desliza hacia abajo. Oigo que se

desabrocha la cremallera y entiendo de inmediato su comentario sobre la

ausencia de obstrucciones. Me aparta las bragas a un lado.

No me da tiempo a prepararme para la intensidad y la velocidad que

se aproxima. Me levanta una pierna hasta la cintura, se coloca y se hunde

en mí empotrándome contra la puerta con un bramido. Yo grito.

—No grites —me ordena.

No me da tiempo a adaptarme. Me penetra repetidas veces, con

fuerza, una y otra vez, y hace que toque el cielo de placer. Aprieto los

labios para evitar gritar y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro con

delirante desesperación.

—¿La sientes, Candy? —dice con los dientes apretados.

Señor, dame fuerzas, creo que voy a desmayarme. Me está follando

con urgencia, como si estuviera loco, arremetiendo y jadeando a gran

velocidad.

—¡Contesta a la pregunta! —grita. ¿Por qué él sí que puede gritar?

—¡Sí! ¡La siento!

Continúa aporreándome más y más hasta que estoy a punto de perder

la cabeza de desesperación. Me queda poco para estallar, y la pierna sobre

la que me apoyaba ha dejado de tocar el suelo con el ímpetu de los

embates.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Joder, sí! —grito con todo el aire de mis pulmones, y Terry me

toma la boca con ansia.

—Te he dicho que no grites. —Me muerde el labio, y la presión me

resulta casi dolorosa.

El ardor que se apodera de mi sexo crepita y estalla, me sume en un

éxtasis febril y alcanzo el clímax con un sonoro alarido. Su boca atrapa mis

gritos y yo pierdo la razón.

Me agito de manera incontrolable contra él, pero él continúa, grita con

su propia explosión y siento que su erección se agita y se derrama dentro

de mí.

Joder, ha sido intenso e increíblemente rápido. La cabeza me da mil

vueltas. No puedo creer lo que hace conmigo este hombre. Es un fastidioso

genio. ¡Y en su despacho!

—Creo que voy a traerte al trabajo todos los días —suspira en mi

cuello mientras sale de mí lentamente y me deja resbalar por la puerta—.

¿Estás bien?

—No me sueltes —resolló en su hombro. Soy incapaz de mantener el

equilibrio.

Se echa a reír y me rodea la cintura con el brazo para enderezarme.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara de un soplido y sus magníficos ojos aparecen

en mi campo de visión.

Sonrío.

—Hola.

—Ha vuelto. —Pega los labios a los míos, me levanta y me lleva

hasta el sofá. Me deja junto a él, se guarda el miembro en los pantalones y

se abrocha la cremallera.

Mientras recoge mi bolso del suelo, me coloco bien el vestido y me

derrumbo sobre el sofá con una sonrisa en la boca. Su capacidad para pasar

de ser salvaje y dominante a tierno y atento me tiene hecha un lío. Pero

adoro ambas personalidades. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se acerca, se sienta a mi lado y me cobija bajo su brazo.

—He pensado que podrías acercarte a la nueva ala y empezar a

esbozar algunas ideas.

—¿De verdad quieres que me encargue del diseño? —Mi voz suena

confundida. No me importa, porque lo estoy. Pero es que pensaba que lo

del diseño no era más que un cebo para llevarme a la cama.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Creía que sólo me querías por mi cuerpo —bromeo, y él me

retuerce un pezón en represalia.

—Te quiero por muchas cosas, además de por tu cuerpo, señorita.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué más?

—Es domingo —digo, y me aparto de su abrazo—. No trabajo los

domingos. Y, además, no tengo aquí mi equipo de trabajo.

Arruga la frente, me agarra y me sienta sobre su regazo refunfuñando.

—¿Papel y lápiz? —dice, y me mordisquea juguetonamente la oreja

—. Podemos proporcionártelo, pero te lo descontaré de tus honorarios.

Lo cierto es que sí, unas hojas de papel y un lápiz me bastan de

momento, pero es domingo. Se me ocurren mil cosas que podría estar

haciendo y que preferiría hacer. Además, no es necesario que me desplace

a la nueva ala para empezar a plasmar ideas.

Pero entonces pienso que a lo mejor quiere que me vaya de su

despacho. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería y ahora le molesto. Y ni siquiera

puedo tomar mi coche y largarme. Llaman a la puerta y me bajo de su

regazo.—Adelante —ordena mientras me observa con una mirada curiosa

que decido obviar.

El hombre de pelo cano del restaurante entra con una bandeja y la deja

sobre la mesita.

—Gracias, Peter —dice Terry sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Señor. —Inclina la cabeza ante él y me sonríe amigablemente antes

de marcharse.

—¿Me das unas hojas de papel? —pregunto mientras tomo la bandeja

y me cuelgo el bolso al hombro.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —Se pone de pie con el ceño todavía

fruncido.

—Me lo tomaré arriba. —«No quiero molestarte.»

—Ah, de acuerdo. —Se acerca a su mesa.

Hago todo lo posible por ignorar ese culo perfecto que se esconde bajo

el pantalón vaquero cuando se agacha y abre un cajón para sacar un bloc de

dibujo y un estuche de lápices de colores. ¿Para qué tiene eso? No es algo

que uno tenga porque sí. Se acerca y me los entrega. Yo los tomo, los meto

debajo de la bandeja y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Oye, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Me vuelvo y veo que su mirada curiosa se ha transformado en asesina.

—¿El qué? —pregunto. Sé a qué se refiere, pero no estoy de humor

para alimentar su ego.

—Mueve el culo hasta aquí —dice reforzando la orden con un

movimiento de cabeza.

Dejo caer los hombros ligeramente. Acabaremos antes si le doy lo que

quiere y desaparezco de su vista. Llego hasta él y me esfuerzo al máximo

por no poner buena cara, aunque fracaso estrepitosamente.

—Dame un beso —ordena con las manos en los bolsillos. Me pongo

de puntillas, acerco los labios a los suyos y me aseguro de que no sea un

simple pico. Él no responde—. Bésame de verdad, Candy.

Mi tibio intento por satisfacerlo no ha funcionado. Suspiro. Tengo una

bandeja en las manos, el bolso colgado del hombro y un cuaderno y un

lápiz debajo de la bandeja. Esto no está siendo fácil, sobre todo porque él

no colabora. Dejo la bandeja y el material de dibujo sobre la mesa, hundo

las manos en su pelo y acerco su rostro al mío. No tarda ni un nanosegundo

en reaccionar. Cuando nuestros labios se encuentran, me toma por

completo. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y se inclina ligeramente para

compensar la diferencia de altura. No quiero disfrutarlo, pero lo hago, y

demasiado.

—Mucho mejor —dice pegado a mi boca—. No me niegues nunca lo

que te pido, Candy. —Me suelta y me deja ligeramente mareada y

desorientada. Alguien llama a la puerta—. Vete —ordena señalando a la

puerta con la cabeza.

Recojo mis cosas y me marcho sin mediar palabra. Estoy enojada.

Estoy pisando un terreno muy peligroso, y lo sé. Este hombre tiene la

palabra «rompecorazones» escrita por todo el cuerpo.

Abro la puerta del despacho y me encuentro al grandullón de Jack

esperándome. Me saluda con la cabeza y se coloca detrás de mí para

escoltarme hasta el piso de arriba.

—Conozco el camino, Jack —le digo. No es necesario que me

acompañe hasta allí.

—Tranquila, mujer —truena, y continúa avanzando con pasos largos.

Me sigue por la escalera.

Cuando llegamos a la vidriera que hay en la parte baja del tramo que

lleva a la tercera planta, me paro a observar la amplia escalera. En la parte

de arriba hay unas puertas de madera con unos preciosos símbolos

circulares grabados en ellas. Están cerradas e intimidan bastante.

¿Qué habrá ahí arriba? Podría ser un salón de actos. Una puerta que se

abre desvía mi atención de las inmensas e imponentes hojas de madera.

Miro hacia el descansillo y veo a un hombre que sale de una habitación

subiéndose la cremallera. Alza la vista y me atrapa contemplándolo. Me

pongo como un tomate y miro a Jack, que observa al tipo y sacude la

cabeza de manera amenazadora. El hombre parece un tanto atemorizado, y

yo acelero por el pasillo que da a la ampliación para escapar de esa

situación tan incómoda. A Jack no parece afectarle. Nunca entenderé por

qué los hombres creen que es aceptable salir de los aseos y de las

habitaciones de los hoteles sin haber acabado de vestirse.

Entro en la última habitación. No hay muebles, así que me siento en el

suelo y me apoyo contra la pared.

John asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Llama a Terry si necesitas algo —gruñe.

—Iré directamente.

—No, llámalo —insiste, y cierra la puerta.

Vale, y si necesito ir al baño ¿también tengo que llamar a Terry?

Debería haberme quedado en casa.

Miro en torno a mí hacia la enorme habitación vacía y empiezo a dar

bocados al sándwich de salmón. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, está

delicioso. Intento recordar las especificaciones. ¿Qué dijo? Ah, sí, que

tenía que ser sensual, estimulante y reconstituyente. No es lo que suelen

pedirme, pero me las arreglare. Tomo el bloc, saco un lápiz del estuche y

empiezo a dibujar camas grandes y lujosas y suntuosas cortinas para las

ventanas. Concentrarme en el boceto es la mejor manera de que olvide de

las preocupaciones que asedian últimamente mi pobre mente.

Unas horas después, tengo el culo dormido y un diseño de una

habitación maravillosa. Deslizo el lápiz sobre el papel, y aplico sombras y

retoques por aquí y por allá. Ha quedado muy sensual. Dijo que era

fundamental que hubiese una cama grande, y el enorme lecho con dosel

que he colocado en medio de la habitación transpira lujuria y sensualidad.

Analizo el dibujo y me sonrojo ante mi propio trabajo. Joder, es casi

erótico. ¿De dónde ha salido esto? Tal vez me haya influido todo el

magnífico sexo que he practicado últimamente. La cama que domina la

habitación es una réplica de una que vi en una tienda de artículos de

segunda mano hace unos meses. Tiene unos postes gruesos de madera y un

dosel reticular, y quedará fantástica con unas cortinas de seda dorada. No

sé cómo decorar las paredes porque Terry sólo dijo que quería elementos

decorativos grandes y de madera, probablemente algo parecido a lo que

había en la suite en la que me acorraló.

La puerta se abre e interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me

encuentro con la cara de fastidio de Susana en el umbral. Refunfuño para

mis adentros. Esta mujer está en todas partes... en cualquier parte donde

esté Terry.

—Candy, qué agradable sorpresa.

«¡Mentira!»

Cierra la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y se dirige al centro de la

habitación. Mi maldad me hace desear que tropiece con esos ridículos

tacones. No me gusta nada esta mujer. Saca la zorra interior que hay en mí

más que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido.

—Susana. Yo también me alegro de verte. —Me agarro un mechón de

pelo y empiezo a juguetear con él mientras me planteo los motivos de su

visita. Me mira mientras sigo sentada en el suelo y veo que hoy tiene los

labios rojos superhinchados. Sin duda acaba de hacerse algunos retoques.

Mi posición, sentada en el suelo, en contraste con la suya, hace que me

sienta inferior a ella. Me levantaría si no tuviera el culo tan dormido y

supiese que no voy a caerme de nuevo al hacerlo.

—Trabajando un domingo —comenta mientras observa la habitación

vacía—. ¿Reciben todos tus clientes el mismo trato especial que le das a Terry?

¡Menuda zorra! De repente sus motivos están muy claros.

—No —sonrío—. Sólo Terry.

Mis malos pensamientos hacia ella están más que justificados. No

sólo no le caigo bien, sino que me detesta con todas sus fuerzas. Puede que

incluso llegue a odiarme. ¿Por qué?

—Es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no te parece? —Cruza los brazos por

debajo de su generoso pecho y llego a la conclusión de que también se lo

ha operado.

No quiero que sepa que no sé la edad de Terry. Seguro que ella sí la

sabe. Y ese hecho me cabrea sobremanera.

—A mí no me lo parece —respondo con dulzura. Quiero levantarme

del suelo para que esta _barbie _restaurada deje de mirarme como si fuera

superior a mí. ¿A ella qué le importa?

Su cara hinchada refleja la poca gracia que le hace mi presencia y eso,

por extraño que parezca, hace que yo también me sienta incómoda por

estar aquí. Debería haberme quedado en casa. No tengo por qué aguantar

esto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene _**mi Terry**_ para hacer que renuncies a tu tiempo

libre para trabajar?

«¿Mi Terry?»

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

—Tal vez. ¿Es por su dinero? —dice al tiempo que enarca una ceja

que ya estaba ridículamente levantada. ¡Bótox!

—No me interesa la riqueza de Terry —respondo tajantemente. ¡Estoy

enamorada de él!

—No, claro que no. —Se acerca a la ventana, con aire relajado y

arrogante, y se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, con una cara igual de fría que su

voz—. Te lo advierto, Candice. Terry no es la clase de hombre con el que una

deba plantearse un futuro.

La miro directamente a los ojos e intento imitar su expresión y su

tono gélido. No es difícil, siempre me sale de manera natural con esta

mujer tan desagradable.

—Gracias por la advertencia, pero creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita

para saber lo que me hago. —El corazón se me hunde hasta el estómago.

Ella se echa a reír con condescendencia. Es una risa de lástima que

hace que me sienta fatal.

—Pequeña, sal de tu cuento de hadas y abre los o...

De repente, la puerta se abre y Terry entra a toda prisa. Me ve a mí

tirada en el suelo y a Susana junto a la ventana.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta a Susana.

Yo me enojo. ¿Por qué chingados le pregunta a ella? Ella está

perfectamente ahí de pie lanzándome sus advertencias. Es a mí, que estoy

aquí sentada con el culo dormido, a la que debería preguntarle. Me quedo

todavía más estupefacta cuando ella le regala una ridícula sonrisa falsa y se

acerca a él, toda tiesa y sacando pecho.

—Sí, cariño. Candy y yo sólo estábamos hablando sobre las habitaciones

nuevas. Tiene unas ideas fantásticas —dice, y le frota el hombro.

Quiero arrancarle las uñas postizas de los dedos. ¡Menuda perra

mentirosa! Espero que él no se lo trague. Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción

con la que le responde antes de volverse hacia mí me indica que sí lo ha

hecho. ¿Está ciego o qué le pasa?

—Es muy buena —dice con orgullo. Está haciendo que me sienta

como si fuera una maldita niña pequeña.

—Sí, tiene mucho talento —ronronea Susana sonriéndome con malicia

—. Los dejo. —Se pone de puntillas y lo besa en la mejilla mientras yo ardo

de rabia—. Candy, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

Reúno la educación suficiente para sonreír a esa bestia.

—Lo mismo digo, Susana.

Espero que note mi tono falso. No había sido menos sincero en mi

vida. Se marcha de la habitación y me deja a solas con Terry. ¿Qué hago

aquí y qué papel desempeña esa mujer en la vida de Terry? Ha estado aquí

todas las veces que he venido. Y también estaba en la inauguración del

Lusso. ¿Conseguiré librarme alguna vez de esa víbora? Quiere que

desaparezca, y sólo puede haber una razón: quiere a Terry. Me duele el

corazón sólo de imaginármelo con otra persona y me entran ganas de matar

a alguien. Nunca he sido celosa, ni insegura, ni dependiente. Pero siento

que todos estos nuevos sentimientos afloran en mí y se apoderan de todo

mi ser. Ha dicho que Terry no es la clase de hombre con el que una deba

soñar. Y creo que eso ya lo sé yo.

—A ver qué has hecho, señorita. —Se sienta a mi lado y me coge el

bloc—. ¡Vaya! Me encanta esa cama.

—A mí también —admito con hosquedad. El entusiasmo que sentía

por mi idea se ha esfumado.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dice señalando el dosel.

—Es un diseño reticular. Todas las vigas de madera se superponen y

crean ese efecto.

—¿Y se pueden colgar cosas de él? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí, como telas o luces —respondo, y me encojo de hombros.

Abre la boca fascinado al captar el concepto.

—¿En qué colores habías pensado?

—Negro y dorado.

—Me encanta. —Pasa la mano por el dibujo—. ¿Cuándo podemos

empezar?

¿Eh?

—Esto es sólo un boceto. Tengo que considerar varias ideas, hacer

dibujos a escala, planes de iluminación y esas cosas. —No sé si voy a

poder hacer todo eso. He entrado en un profundo estado de depresión

después de que me haya echado de su despacho y de las advertencias de

Susana. Tengo que replantearme muy en serio qué hago aquí—. ¿Te

importaría llevarme a casa?

Levanta la mirada bruscamente con los ojos cargados de

preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanto el culo dormido del suelo y reúno las pocas fuerzas que tengo

para fingir una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Susana.

—Sí. Es que tengo que preparar unas cosas para mañana —digo

mientras me aliso el vestido.

—¿No has dicho que no trabajabas los fines de semana?

—No es trabajo propiamente dicho.

—Ah. —Me mira con una medio sonrisa y me entran ganas de llorar.

«Llévame a mi casa para que pueda pensar sin que estés delante

distrayéndome con esa cara y ese cuerpo tan hermosos.»

—Está bien. —Se levanta también del suelo y me devuelve el bloc—.

¿Estás segura? —insiste.

Yo mantengo mi sonrisa falsa.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Me esfuerzo por mantener

la mano abajo al ver que la levanto de manera involuntaria para llevármela

al pelo.

Me mira con recelo.

—Vamos, entonces. —Toma mi bolso y me agarra de la mano.

—La bandeja.

—Ya la recogerá Peter —dice, y me conduce fuera de la habitación y

hacia el piso inferior.

Me gustaría soltarle la mano, pero no quiero darle motivos para que

piense que no estoy bien. Es difícil, porque no lo estoy en absoluto. Cuanto

más lo toco, más me encariño con él.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Terry echa un vistazo a su alrededor;

parece agitado.

—Espérame aquí, voy a por las llaves y el móvil. Bueno, ve hacia el

coche. Está abierto.

Frunzo el ceño cuando me acompaña hasta la puerta y se marcha

corriendo en dirección a su despacho.

Bajo los escalones de La Mansión y recorro el suelo de gravilla de

camino al DBS. Antes de llegar al coche, oigo las carcajadas de cierta

bestia de labios hinchados y lengua viperina. Me pongo tensa de los pies a

la cabeza, me vuelvo y la veo de pie en lo alto de los escalones junto a

Terry. —Vale, cariño. Luego nos vemos. —Y vuelve a besarlo en la mejilla.

Me entran arcadas—. ¡Espero volver a verte, Candy! —grita.

Su mirada gélida me fulmina. Candy se acerca, me devuelve el bolso y

me toma de la mano de nuevo. Me siento en el coche y, en cuanto el motor

arranca, una pregunta inunda mi mente, ¿qué mierda hago aquí? Esa es una buena

pregunta.

**Nota: **¡CAPITULO 21 ARRIBA!, Ñiñas feliz miércoles.

_**Dulce Lu. **__Ñiña no tienes ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me hace el saber que te gusta tanto esta historia, dado que el objetivo de esta adaptación es ese, el que ustedes lectoras latinas conocieran esta trilogía, que a mi parecer merece más seguidoras de las que tiene._

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Me despido de Terry con un beso casto y lo dejo con una expresión de

inquietud en su maravilloso rostro.

—Te llamaré —digo con tono de indiferencia, y salgo de su coche.

Tengo prisa por marcharme. Cierro la portezuela del vehículo y me

apresuro a recorrer el camino hasta casa de Annie. No me vuelvo. Cierro la

puerta rápidamente al entrar y me dejo caer contra ella.

—¡Hola! —Annie aparece en lo alto de la escalera envuelta en una

toalla—. ¿Estás bien?

Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.

—No —admito. No estoy bien para nada.

Ella me mira con una mezcla de confusión y compasión.

—¿Quieres un té?

Asiento y me despego de la puerta.

—Por favor, no seas demasiado amable conmigo —le advierto.

Las lágrimas amenazan con brotar, pero estoy decidida a controlarlas.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar. No creía que tan pronto, pero este

desagradable dolor de corazón era algo inevitable. Ella sonríe con

complicidad y me indica con la cabeza que la siga. Me arrastro hasta el

piso de arriba y la encuentro en la cocina preparando el té.

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas dispares.

—¿Se ha ido Archie?

Se echa tres cucharadas de azúcar en su taza y, aunque me da la

espalda, sé que está sonriendo.

—Sí —responde con demasiada naturalidad.

—¿Qué tal la noche?

Se vuelve, entrecierra los ojos azules y sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Ese hombre es una bestia!

Yo resoplo ante su descripción de Archie. Sé de otro que también encaja

en esa definición.

—¿Bien, entonces?

Vierte agua hirviendo en las tazas y añade leche.

—No está mal. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero basta de hablar de

mí. ¿Por qué te has ido esta mañana con aspecto de haber tenido una noche

similar a la mía y vuelves unas horas después como si te hubieran pegado

una paliza? —Se sienta y me pasa mi té.

Suspiro.

—No voy a volver a verlo.

—¿Por qué? —grita.

Su rostro pálido refleja estupefacción. ¿Por qué le sorprende tanto mi

decisión?

—Porque sé que voy a salir escaldada de esto, Annie. Terry no es bueno

para mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con incredulidad.

Muy sencillo.

—Es un hombre de negocios, maduro, rico a más no poder y muy

seguro de sí mismo. No soy más que un juguete para él. Se aburrirá, me

tirará a la basura y se buscará a otra. —Resoplo con sarcasmo—. Y

créeme... no faltarán mujeres que se le echen a los pies. He visto las

pasiones que despierta. Las he experimentado. Es increíblemente salvaje

en la cama, y tremendamente bueno, lo que significa que tiene a sus

espaldas un buen número de conquistas sexuales. —Respiro hondo

mientras Annie me mira con la boca abierta—. Es un imán para las mujeres,

y es probable que un mujeriego. Ya he tenido que soportar la reacción de

Susama. —Me dejo caer en la silla y cojo mi taza de té.

—¿Quién es Susana?

—Una amiga, la que confundí con su novia. No me tiene ningún

aprecio, y me lo ha dejado bien claro.

—¿En serio piensas saltar del barco sólo por unas cuantas palabras

resentidas de una zorra despechada? ¡Mándala a la mierda!

—No, no es sólo eso, aunque no me apetece nada que me clave las

garras en la espalda.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Querida amiga, ¡estás cegata!

—No, no lo estoy. Soy sensata —me defiendo—. Y tú no eres

imparcial —le espeto. Ha dejado muy claro que le gusta Terry para mí,

pero lo cierto es que no sé por qué es así—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Porque tiene algo.

—Sí, que es peligroso.

—No, es por cómo te mira, como si fueras el centro de su universo o

algo así.

—¡No seas idiota! Soy el centro de su vida sexual —la corrijo, y de

repente pienso en el hecho de que probablemente no sea más que una de

tantas mujeres a las que sólo les hace pasar un buen rato. La idea me

resulta dolorosa, y es una razón más para alejarme mientras todavía siga

medio intacta. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya estoy destrozada, pero, cuanto

más tiempo deje que continúe esto, peor será.

—Candy, vives negándote a admitir la realidad —me reprocha sin mala

intención.

—No me niego a admitir nada.

—Claro que sí —dice con firmeza—. Te has enamorado de él. Y salta

a la vista el porqué.

—No me niego a admitir nada —repito. No sé de qué otra manera

responder a eso. ¿Tanto se nota? Claro que lo hago. Puede que así el dolor

sea más fácil de soportar—. Voy a echarme un rato. —Aparto la silla de la

mesa y ésta rechina contra el suelo de madera. El sonido agudo me obliga a

hacer una mueca. La resaca ha vuelto a apoderarse de mí.

—Ok —suspira Annie.

La dejo en la cocina y me retiro al santuario de mi habitación. Me

dejo caer sobre la cama y me tapo la cabeza con la almohada. Detesto

admitirlo, pero esa zorra de labios gordos tiene razón. No debo

plantearme un futuro con Terrence Grandchester. Y ese pensamiento me rasga el

corazón como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

Llego a la oficina para enfrentarme a una nueva semana. Me siento de

todo menos bien. No he dormido nada, y sé perfectamente por qué.

—Buenos días, flor —me saluda Jonh desde su despacho. Parece

que está mucho mejor.

—Hola. —Intento sonar alegre, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. No

puedo ni reunir las fuerzas necesarias para fingir un poco de ánimo. Tiro el

bolso bajo la mesa, me siento y enciendo el ordenador.

Al cabo de cinco segundos, mi escritorio empieza a protestar cuando

John lo usa de banco, como de costumbre. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto

que el otro día.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Andrey? —pregunta. John tiene

especial interés en ese proyecto.

Meto la mano bajo la mesa y saco la cajita de muestras de telas que

dejé ahí el viernes.

—Esto llegó el viernes —digo, y coloco unas cuantas sobre el

escritorio—. Me ha mandado por correo electrónico las especificaciones y

ya me había enviado los planos.

John echa un vistazo a las telas. Todas tienen tonos neutros de beige

y crema, algunas tienen textura y otras no.

—Son un poco aburridas, ¿no? —protesta con un dejo de

desaprobación.

—A mí no me lo parece —repongo, y saco una preciosa muestra con

rayas gruesas—. Mira ésta.

La mira con desdén.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene por qué gustarte a ti —le recuerdo. Él no se va a comprar

un apartamento pijo en la Torre Vida—. Albert vuelve hoy de

Dinamarca. Dijo que me llamaría para enseñarme el edificio. Y ahora voy

a trabajar, si no te importa.

John se pone de pie y yo adopto mi típico gesto de dolor cuando

oigo crujir la mesa.

—Claro, continúa. —Me mira con recelo—. Tal vez no sea asunto

mío, pero no pareces tú misma. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, estoy bien, de verdad —miento.

—¿Seguro?

«¡No!»

—Que sí, John —digo, pero no consigo transmitir seguridad.

Mi teléfono empieza a brincar por el escritorio y un tono desconocido inunda la oficina. Arrugo la frente y, al tomarlo, veo el

nombre de Terry parpadeando en la pantalla. Ha vuelto a manipular mi

teléfono. Mi corazón se acelera, y no de una forma agradable. No puedo

hablar con él.

—Te dejo para que contestes, flor. ¡Y arriba ese ánimo, guapa! ¡Es

una orden!

John se marcha y yo silencio la llamada, pero, en cuanto se

interrumpe, vuelve a sonar otra vez. La silencio de nuevo, dejo el móvil en

la mesa y me pongo a trabajar. Abro el correo de Albert. Es breve, pero

contiene la suficiente información como para que empiece a elaborar mis

diseños.

Quince minutos después, el teléfono aún sigue sonando, y yo estoy

empezando a hartarme de la musiquita y de alargar la mano para silenciar

el maldito aparato. Qué ilusa he sido al pensar que me lo pondría fácil. La

alerta de mensaje de texto empieza a vibrar, pero en lugar de eliminarlo

directamente —que habría sido lo más sensato— lo leo.

¡CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO!

Ya estamos. El tono ahora conocido empieza a sonar de nuevo y yo

vuelvo a darle a silenciar. A este paso no voy a conseguir hacer nada hoy.

Al momento, llega otro mensaje.

Ava, dime algo, por favor. ¿Qué he hecho?

Meto el móvil en el primer cajón de mi mesa e intento olvidarme de

él. ¿Que qué ha hecho? En realidad nada, pero estoy segura de que lo hará

si le doy la oportunidad. ¿O no? Ay, no lo sé. Pero mi instinto me dice que

me aleje de él.

—Paty, si alguien me llama a la oficina dile que me llame al móvil, ¿de

acuerdo? —Sé que probablemente ése será su próximo movimiento.

—De acuerdo, Candy.

Empiezo a recoger unas cuantas ideas y a elaborar bocetos para

Albert. Todavía no he visto los apartamentos, pero sé más o menos lo que

quiero hacer y, para mi sorpresa, estoy bastante emocionada.

A la hora de comer me acerco un momento al indio para comprar un

sándwich y me lo como en la oficina.

Paty me informa de que me ha llamado un hombre mientras estaba

fuera, pero no ha dejado ningún mensaje. Claro, ya sé quién ha sido, pero

estoy teniendo un día muy productivo y no pienso dejar que interrumpa mi

ritmo, así que ignoro su persistencia. Karen y Dario estarán fuera de la

oficina todo el día visitando a clientes. Sin los dramas de la una ni las

historias sórdidas del otro puedo trabajar sin distracciones, así que no voy

a permitir que Terry se convierta en una.

Sigo haciendo caso omiso del teléfono, menos cuando Albert llama

para fijar una reunión para mañana. Finalmente estará en Escocia toda

la semana, así que me reuniré con su asistente personal en la Torre Vida a

las nueve de la mañana. Cuando dan las seis en punto, estoy satisfecha con

la productiva jornada que he tenido y feliz de haberme puesto las pilas. Se

me ha pasado el día volando.

Entro por la puerta casi a rastras y me encuentro la casa vacía. Estoy

totalmente destrozada. Todavía siento los efectos del sábado por la noche,

y de todo lo que pasó con Terry ayer. Odio las resacas. Suelen durarme más

de lo normal. Esta noche no me tomaré la copa de vino de los lunes por la

voy a mi cuarto y me desnudo para ducharme. El teléfono vuelve a

sonar y alzo la vista al cielo para rogar que me dé fuerzas. No me lo va a

poner nada fácil. Lo sé. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no suena

el mismo tono. He estado soportando la dichosa canción todo el mardito

día y he silenciado el teléfono cada vez que sonaba. Me sorprendo

gratamente cuando veo «Mamá móvil» parpadeando en la pantalla.

La escucho durante veinte minutos mientras me narra el itinerario

completo del viaje de Tom desde Australia hasta Heathrow. Resumiendo:

llegará el próximo lunes por la mañana, pasará la semana en Newquay y

volverá a Londres el sábado. Tras comprobar que todo va bien por

Newquay, me dirijo a la ducha. El tono ahora tan bien conocido empieza a sonar de nuevo y yo

silencio el teléfono... otra vez. Si no lo oigo, no tendré la tentación de

contestar.

Después de ducharme, me desplomo en la cama y me quedo dormida

en cuanto toco la almohada.

—¡Despierta, dormilona! —La voz aguda de Annie me perfora los

tímpanos. Me doy la vuelta y miro el reloj.

Presa del pánico, salto de la cama e intento serenarme un poco. ¡Son

las ocho en punto! He dormido trece horas. Joder, creo que lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado? —grito mientras me apresuro de

camino a la ducha por el descansillo. Tengo que estar en la Torre Vida

dentro de una hora para reunirme con la asistente personal de Albert.

—Yo también me he dormido —responde Annie, alegre y pizpireta.

¿Por qué está tan contenta? No tardo en descubrirlo cuando me topo con el

cuerpo medio desnudo de Archie saliendo del baño.

—¡Cuidado, mujer! —dice riendo, y me frena con las manos.

Aparto la vista de su magnífico físico.

—¡Perdón! —digo totalmente avergonzada. ¿Le gusta pasearse

semidesnudo por apartamentos de mujeres?

Su sonrisa contagiosa revela su bonito hoyuelo mientras se aparta y

me hace una reverencia.

—Todo tuyo.

Entro corriendo y cierro la puerta para ocultar mi rubor, pero no tengo

tiempo de mortificarme con mi vergüenza. Me meto en la ducha, me lavo

el pelo, corro por el descansillo enrollada en la toalla hasta la seguridad de

mi dormitorio y me visto a toda prisa. Me alegro de haber arreglado la

habitación. Ahora encuentro todo lo que necesito a la primera. Me pongo el

vestido rosa palo y unos zapatos de color carne, me seco el pelo a toda

prisa y me lo recojo. Me doy un toque de polvos, colorete y máscara de

pestañas y ya estoy lista. No me había arreglado tan rápido en la vida.

Desconecto el teléfono del cargador y borro las cuarenta y dos

llamadas perdidas de Terry antes de meterlo en el bolso. Vuelo hacia la

cocina. Archie y Annie están sentados a la mesa. ¿Es que hoy no trabaja nadie?

Archie alza la vista de su cuenco de cereales y sonríe.

—¿Has visto a Terry? —pregunta.

Me paro en seco y lo miro. Aún me está sonriendo.

—No, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Has estado en tu leonera toda la noche? —pregunta Annie

totalmente confundida.

—Sí, llegué de trabajar sobre las seis y media y me fui directa a la

cama. Y ya no es una leonera —la corrijo con orgullo—. ¿Por qué?

Annie mira a Archie, Archie mira a Annie y luego ambos me miran a mí. Los

dos parecen confundidos y un poco preocupados.

—¿No lo has visto ni has hablado con él? —pregunta Archie con la

cuchara a medio camino del cuenco y su boca.

—¡No! —contesto con tono de impaciencia. Pero ¿qué mierda les pasa?

No pienso volver a verlo ni a hablar con él en toda mi vida—. No estoy

atada a su cintura —les espeto fríamente.

—Es que anoche me llamó cinco veces preguntando por ti —explica

Annie.

—¡A mí diez! —interviene Archie.

Annie parece muy alarmada.

—Llegamos sobre las ocho y media y dimos por hecho que todavía

estarías trabajando. Estaba muy nervioso, Candy. Intentamos llamarte.

No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. ¿Qué se cree que me ha pasado?

Ese hombre es un neurótico, y lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo.

—Tenía el teléfono en silencio. Pero bueno, como veis, estoy vivita y

coleando, así que si vuelve a llamar, decidle eso —resoplo—. Me voy, que

llego tarde. —Doy media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

—Como dejó de llamar supuse que estabas con él —añade Annie

cuando ya me marcho.

—¡Pues ya ves que no! —grito mientras bajo por la escalera.

Llego a la Torre Vida con el tiempo justo y algo aturullada. Me

encuentro con una mujer menuda y rubia en el vestíbulo. Es de mediana

edad y parece un duendecillo, tiene unas facciones muy afiladas y el pelo

corto. El traje negro no pega con la palidez de su piel.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita White —dice al tenderme una mano

macilenta—. Soy Ingrid. Albert le dijo que vendría yo, ¿verdad? —Tiene

un acento muy escoces.

—Ingrid, llámame Candy, por favor. —Le acepto la mano y se la

estrecho suavemente. Parece muy frágil.

—Claro, Candy. —Sonríe y asiente.

—Albert me llamó ayer y me dijo que tenía que quedarse unos días

más en Escocia.

—Sí, así es. Yo te enseñaré el edificio. Aún no han terminado las

obras, así que será mejor que te pongas esto. —Me entrega un casco duro y

amarillo y un chaleco de alta visibilidad.

Me pongo el equipo de seguridad y empiezo a pensar en el aspecto

que debo de tener con mi vestidito rosa y con esto puesto. Por un momento

temo que me haga ponerme también unas botas de punta de acero, pero

cuando la veo pulsar el botón del ascensor mis preocupaciones

desaparecen.

—Empezaremos por el ático. La disposición es muy parecida a la del

Lusso. —Llega el ascensor y subimos en él—. Imagino que conoces ese

edificio. —Sonríe y revela una boca llena de dientes perfectos.

Me cae bien.

—Sí, lo conozco. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa amistosa. «¡Mejor de lo

que crees!» Me obligo a bloquear esos pensamientos de inmediato. «No

debo pensar en él. No debo pensar en él», me repito una y otra vez mientras

nos dirigimos al ático e Ingrid me explica las pequeñas diferencias entre el

Lusso y la Torre Vida. No hay muchas.

El ascensor llega directamente al interior del ático. Ésa es una de las

diferencias. En el Lusso hay un pequeño vestíbulo. El aparcamiento

subterráneo es la otra.

—Ya hemos llegado. Tú primero, Candy.

Sigo la dirección que me indica y entro en un espacio enorme que me

resulta familiar. El tamaño de este ático debe de ser idéntico al del Lusso.

Al estar vacío parece más grande, pero recuerdo que con el otro edificio

me pasó lo mismo.

—Como ves hemos usado madera de roble. Todas las ventanas y las

puertas están fabricadas a medida con madera sostenible. Seguro que

Albert ya te lo ha comentado en las especificaciones que te mandó. —La

miro. Debe de haber captado mi expresión de no saber de qué me habla,

porque se echa a reír y sacude la cabeza—. ¿No te lo mencionó en su

correo electrónico?

—No —contesto, y rezo por haberlo leído entero y bien.

—Discúlpalo. Anda un poco despistado con lo del divorcio.

¿Divorcio? Vaya, ¿es eso lo que lo retiene en Escocia? Me parece

algo inapropiado que me revele algo tan privado de la vida de Albert.

Todo el mundo parece demasiado abierto y sincero últimamente. ¿O acaso

me estoy mostrando yo excesivamente cerrada y recelosa?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrío.

Durante las horas siguientes, Ingrid me enseña todo el edificio. Yo

hago fotografías de los espacios y voy tomando notas. La Torre Vida posee

los mismos lujos que el Lusso ofrece a sus residentes: un gimnasio

pomposo, conserje las veinticuatro horas y lo último en sistemas de

seguridad. La lista continúa. Albert y su socio saben cómo crear viviendas

de lujo y modernas. Las vistas de Holland Park y de la ciudad son

increíbles.

Regresamos al vestíbulo principal.

—Gracias por la visita, Ingrid. —Me quito el casco y el chaleco.

—Ha sido un placer, Candy. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí. Esperaré noticias de Albert.

—Dijo que te llamaría el lunes —comenta, y me estrecha la mano.

Nos despedimos y me marcho de la Torre Vida rumbo a la oficina. Por

el camino llamo a mi médico de cabecera. Necesito que me recete más

píldoras. No tengo ni idea de dónde las he metido. Me dan cita para las

cuatro en punto de hoy mismo, lo cual es un alivio. No es que espere tener

muchas relaciones sexuales en los próximos días. Ya he disfrutado de

bastantes para una buena temporada.

—Buenas —saludo a Dario y a Karen al entrar en la oficina.

Dario frunce el ceño y mira la hora.

—¡Ups! Llego tarde a mi cita con la señora Baines. ¡Se va a poner

hecha una furia! —Se levanta de su asiento, se coloca la corbata de rayas

azules y amarillas (que no quedaría tan mal si no la hubiese combinado con

una camisa naranja), y se atusa el rubio tupé—. Volveré cuando haya

amansado a esa vieja chalada. —Recoge su bandolera y se marcha

danzando de la oficina.

—¡Adiós! —grito al llegar a mi mesa—. ¿Estás bien, Karen? —

pregunto. Está absorta—. ¡Karen! —grito.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón. Tenía la mente en otro sitio. ¿Qué decías?

—Que si estás bien —repito.

Ella sonríe alegremente y juguetea con su melena lacia por

encima del hombro.

—Mejor que nunca.

Claro. Me pregunto si su buen humor tendrá algo que ver con cierto

personaje engreído y elegante llamado Antony. No la he visto desde el

sábado pero, por lo que recuerdo —antes de acabar como una cuba—,

Antony y ella parecían estar haciendo buenas migas. ¿Es que a todo el mundo

le ha dado por follar ahora?

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

Ella suelta unas risitas como de niña pequeña.

—He quedado con Antony el viernes por la noche.

Lo sabía, aunque sigo sin ver lo de la simple de Karen y el serio de

Antony. —¿Adónde irán? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No me lo ha dicho. Sólo me ha preguntado si quería salir con él. —

Su móvil suena y se disculpa agitando el aparato.

Centro la atención en mi ordenador y silencio el teléfono cuando

empieza a sonar otra vez el tono conocido que ya alucino. Lo de estirar la mano y apretar el

botón de la izquierda sin ni siquiera mirar se está convirtiendo en un gesto

automático. Después de que suene tres veces seguidas, decido silenciar el

teléfono del todo. Desde luego, no cabe duda de que es persistente.

—Me voy —anuncia Karen al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento

—. Volveré sobre las cuatro.

—Ya no te veré. Tengo cita en el médico a esa hora.

—¿Y eso? —Se vuelve mientras se marcha.

—He perdido las píldoras anticonceptivas —explico. Ella pone cara

de saber lo que es eso y hace que me sienta mejor por ser tan descuidada.

Empiezo a ojear el correo electrónico y hago copias de algunos

bocetos para enviárselas a mis contratistas.

A las tres en punto me levanto para preparar café. Siempre lo hace

Paty, pero necesito apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador un rato.

—¿Candy? —me llama Paty. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la

cocina y la veo agitando el teléfono de la oficina—. Te llama un hombre,

pero no me ha dicho quién es.

El corazón se me sale por la garganta. Sé perfectamente quién es.

—¿Está en espera?

—Sí, ¿te lo paso?

—¡No! —grito, y la pobre e insegura Paty se estremece—. Perdona.

Dile que no estoy.

—Ah, ok. —Confundida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par,

aprieta el botón para recuperar la llamada de Terry—. Disculpe, señor. Candice

no est... —Da un brinco. El teléfono se le cae sobre la mesa con un fuerte

estrépito y se apresura en tomarlo de nuevo—. Lo... lo... lo siento, señor...

—No para de tartamudear, lo que indica que Terry está gritándole al otro

lado de la línea. Me siento muy culpable por hacerla pasar por esto—.

Señor, por favor..., le... le... le aseguro que no... no está.

Se encuentra en su mesa, aterrorizada y mirándome con los ojos

abiertos, mientras don Neurótico la agrede verbalmente. Le sonrío a modo

de disculpa. Le compraré unas flores.

Deja el teléfono en la base y me mira consternada.

—¿Quién era ése? —pregunta. Va a echarse a llorar.

—Paty, lo siento muchísimo. —Tomo los cafés de la cocina (la única

ofrenda de paz que tengo a mano en estos momentos), dejo el de John en

su mesa y salgo corriendo de su despacho antes de que pueda iniciar una

conversación. Le llevo el café a ella y lo dejo sobre su posavasos—. Lo

siento muchísimo —repito, y espero que mi voz refleje lo culpable que me

siento.

Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación.

—Me temo que alguien necesita un abrazo —dice entre risitas.

Me quedo de piedra. Esperaba que se echara a llorar toda nerviosa y,

en lugar de eso, la aburrida de Paty acaba de hacer una broma. La chica

tímida y del montón se parte de risa, y yo empiezo a reírme también a

carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que me duele el estómago.

Paty se une a mi histeria y ambas nos desternillamos en medio de la

oficina.

—¿Qué pasa? —grita John desde su mesa.

Agito la mano en el aire para restarle importancia. Pone los ojos en

blanco y vuelve a centrarse en su pantalla mientras sacude la cabeza con

resignación. No podría contárselo ni aunque estuviera en disposición de

hablar. Dejo a Paty llorando de risa y me dirijo a los aseos para

recomponerme. Ha sido buenísimo. Acabo de ver a esa chica desde una

nueva perspectiva. Me gusta la Paty sarcástica.

Tras recobrar la compostura y retocarme el rímel corrido, aviso a

John de que me voy al médico.

—Lo siento, Paty, no puedo mirarte a la cara —le digo entre risas

cuando paso por delante de su mesa para salir de la oficina, y oigo que ella

se echa a reír de nuevo.

Me sereno y me dirijo a la estación de metro.

**Nota. **Otro capítulo, y sin Terry a la vista para hacerlas sufrir… muajaja muajaja… aww soy tan mala.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	23. Chapter 23

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con _**ALTO contenido sexual**_, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 23**

Después de soltarme una charla sobre la irresponsabilidad, la doctora

Monroe, nuestra doctora de toda la vida, me receta los anticonceptivos y

me manda a casa, no sin antes preguntarme cómo les va a mis padres en

Newquay. Como la razón principal para que se marcharan de la gran ciudad

fue la salud de mi padre, se alegra de saber que todo va bien.

Paro en la farmacia de camino a casa y llego a la puerta justo antes de

las seis. Es estupendo llegar a casa tan pronto para variar. Me sorprende

que Annie no esté, pero veo a _Margo _aparcada fuera, así que no está

repartiendo tartas.

Me doy una ducha, me pongo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta

de tirantes y me seco el pelo con el secador. Cuando termino, saco el

teléfono del bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver las veinte llamadas

perdidas. En un arranque de sensatez, borro los cinco mensajes que hay sin

leerlos. De pronto el móvil empieza a iluminarse en mi mano mientras me

dirijo a la cocina. ¿Es que este hombre no se cansa? Se nota que no está

acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, y está claro que no le gusta.

Me sirvo una copa de vino y la golpeo con la botella a causa del

respingo que doy al oír un fuerte golpe en la puerta de casa.

—¡Candy!

—Ay, Dios —mascullo.

—¡Candy! —ruge al tiempo que vuelve a golpear la puerta.

Cruzo a toda prisa el salón para atisbar a través de la persiana y veo a

Terry mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Está muy agitado. Pero ¿qué le

pasa a este hombre? Puede quedarse ahí fuera toda la noche si quiere

porque no pienso abrirle. Colocarme frente a él, cara a cara, sería todo un

error. Se lleva el móvil a la oreja y el mío empieza a sonar una vez más.

Rechazo la llamada y lo observo mientras mira su teléfono con

incredulidad.

—¡Candy! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

—No —replico, y veo que recorre el camino hasta la carretera. Casi

me da un infarto al ver llegar a Archie en su Porsche. Annie baja de él.

«¡Mierda!»

Se acerca a Terry, que no para de hacer aspavientos con los brazos

como un loco. Archie se une a ellos en la acera y le da unas palmaditas el

hombro para ofrecerle consuelo. Hablan durante unos instantes y Annie se

dirige hacia la puerta de casa seguida por los dos hombres.

—¡No, Annie! —le grito a la ventana—. ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!

Se acabó, ¡nuestra amistad se ha terminado!

Me quedo ahí plantada en el salón. Oigo que la puerta se abre y golpea

la pared, y después unos pasos decididos que suben a toda prisa por la

escalera. Terry entra de inmediato como un rayo en el salón. La ira de su

rostro se torna en alivio durante unos instantes, pero luego se transforma

de nuevo en furia absoluta. Su traje gris está perfectamente planchado y

aseado, a diferencia de su pelo desaliñado y su frente sudorosa.

—¿Dónde CHINGADOS has estado? —me grita tan fuerte que siento,

literalmente hablando, su aliento en las orejas—. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

«No hace falta que lo jures.»

Me quedo de pie mirándolo, completamente estupefacta. No sé qué

decir. ¿De verdad cree que le debo explicaciones? Annie y Archie entran detrás

de él, callados y nerviosos. Miro a Annie y sacudo la cabeza. Me muero por

preguntarle si «este» Terry también le gusta.

—Nosotros nos vamos al The Cock a tomar algo —anuncia Archie con

voz serena, y toma a Annie de la mano y se la lleva escaleras abajo. Ella no

hace nada por detenerlo. Se marchan y yo maldigo para mis adentros a esos

gallinas por dejarme a solas con este loco.

Inspira profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse. Mira al

techo con gesto de cansancio antes de volver a clavar su abrasadora mirada

en la mía y llegar con ella hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

—¿Es que necesitas un recordatorio?

Se me ha abierto tanto la boca que debe de haber llegado hasta el suelo. Definitivamente, para él todo se reduce al sexo. Tiene una

seguridad en sí mismo pasmosa y la opinión que posee de mí es

inexcusable.

—¡No! —le grito mientras paso delante de él rápidamente en

dirección a la cocina. ¡Necesito ese trago! Me sigue y se queda mirándome

mientras tiro el móvil contra la encimera y tomo la botella de vino—. ¡Eres

un cabrón! —bramo mientras me sirvo el vino con las manos temblorosas.

Estoy enojadísima. Me vuelvo y le lanzo la peor de mis miradas. Parece

afectarle ligeramente, lo cual me llena de satisfacción—. Ya has

conseguido lo que querías. Igual que yo. Dejemos ya esta mierda —le

espeto.

Yo no he conseguido lo que quería, ni lo más mínimo, pero hago caso

omiso de la voz que me lo recuerda a gritos desde mi interior. Tengo que

parar esto antes de que la intensidad de Terrence Grandchester me arrastre aún más.

—¡Esa puta boca! —me grita—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he

conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Quieres más? —Doy un sorbo rápido al vino—. Bueno, pues yo

no, así que deja de perseguirme, Terrence. ¡Y deja de gritarme! —Trato de

sonar cruel, pero me temo que sólo he conseguido sonar patética. Algo

tiene que funcionar. Doy otro gran trago al vino y me sobresalto cuando la

copa desaparece de mi mano y se estrella contra la pila. Hago una mueca

de dolor al oír el ruido del cristal haciéndose añicos.

—¡No hace falta que bebas como si tuvieras quince años! —me chilla.

Mantengo los puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo e intento

calmarme recurriendo a toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Lárgate! —le grito.

Mis intentos están fracasando por completo. Mi desesperación va en

aumento.

Me encojo al oírlo rugir de frustración y golpear la puerta de la cocina

con tal fuerza que deja una marca enorme en la madera.

«¡Mierda, mierda!» Me quedo inmóvil, con los ojos como platos y la

boca bien cerrada, al ver su feroz reacción a mi rechazo. Se vuelve hacia

mí sacudiendo un poco la mano y sus maravillosos ojos azules me

atraviesan.

Joder, eso ha tenido que doler. Estoy a punto de acercarme al

congelador a tomar un poco de hielo, pero entonces empieza a acercarse a

mí como un depredador. Me agarro al borde de la encimera que tengo

detrás y lo veo aproximarse hasta detenerse frente a mí. Se inclina y coloca

las manos sobre las mías. _**Me ha atrapado**_.

Noto su respiración agitada en mi rostro, frunce el ceño y estampa los

labios contra mi boca. Noto que me roba literalmente el aliento mientras

me retuerzo debajo de él para intentar liberarme. ¿Qué está haciendo? En

realidad sé muy bien lo que está haciendo. Va a echarme un

recordatorio. Estoy jodida.

Aprieta los labios contra los míos con más fuerza, pero no acepto su

beso. Sigo diciéndome a mí misma que esto es malo, que no me hace

ningún bien. Si transijo, acabará doliéndome aún más, lo sé. Procuro

liberarme, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero él gruñe y me sujeta las manos con

más fuerza. No iré a ninguna parte. Su determinación por vencerme anula

mis desesperados intentos de pararlo.

Me acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua y yo sigo negándole el

acceso a mi boca. Tiemblo al tratar de luchar contra las reacciones de mi

cuerpo a sus estímulos. Sé que si consigue entrar habré perdido, así que

mantengo los labios obstinadamente cerrados mientras ruego al cielo que

se rinda ya.

Me suelta una mano y, al instante, lo agarro del bíceps para empujarlo

y alejarlo de mí, pero no sirve de nada. Tiene una fuerza descomunal, y aún

más determinación. Mis cándidos intentos de liberarme no le afectan lo

más mínimo.

Me coge de la cadera con firmeza y yo doy un respingo debajo de su

cuerpo, pero me apresa contra la encimera. Me tiene atrapada por

completo, aunque sigo rechazando sus besos desafiantemente y

manteniendo los labios cerrados. Aparto la cabeza cuando me suelta un

poco.

—Serás cabezona —masculla, y aprieta los labios contra mi cuello, lo

lame y lo mordisquea hasta llegar a la clavícula, y traza círculos largos y

húmedos con la lengua antes de ascender hasta mi oreja para morderme el

lóbulo.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y suplico que mi autocontrol aguante su

irresistible contacto. Empiezo a clavarle las uñas en el antebrazo tenso y

luego cierro los labios firmemente por miedo a dejar escapar algún grito de

placer. Aparta las manos de mi cadera, las desliza lentamente por mi

vientre y entonces me levanta la goma de los pantalones cortos.

—Para. ¡Para, por favor! —grito.

—Candy, para tú. Para ya.

Mete el dedo índice por debajo de la tela y empieza a moverlo de

izquierda a derecha con lentitud mientras sus labios continúan atacándome

la oreja y el cuello. Tengo ganas de llorar de frustración.

La cálida fricción hace que se me doblen las rodillas y me provoca

violentos temblores por todo el cuerpo. Ríe ligeramente, un sonido gutural

que me genera vibraciones por toda la columna y un leve latido en el

centro de mi intimidad. Cierro los muslos con fuerza, desplazo la mano de

su brazo a su pecho y empujo en vano. No sé ni por qué lo intento. Estoy a

un paso de rendirme. No deja de insistir con pasión, y yo estoy enamorada

de él. La cabeza va a estallarme, y no sé si de placer o de confusión. Estoy

hecha un puñetero lío.

Cuando sus labios regresan a los míos sigo resistiéndome, haciendo

todo lo posible por bloquearle la entrada. Mi pobre cerebro envía a mi

cuerpo millones de órdenes diferentes: lucha, resiste, acéptalo, bésalo, dale

un rodillazo en los huevos.

Y entonces su mano se cuela dentro de mis bragas, me separa los

labios con los dedos y siento que una descarga eléctrica me recorre el

cuerpo. Me acaricia el clítoris muy suavemente. Me hace temblar y abro la

boca para lanzar un grito de placer. Aprovechando mi momento de

debilidad, me introduce la lengua en la boca y explora y lame todos sus

rincones mientras su pulgar sigue trazando círculos en mi sexo ardiente. Le

devuelvo el beso.

—Suéltame la mano —jadeo, y flexiono los músculos del brazo.

Debe de saber que me ha vencido, porque la libera con un gemido y

me agarra la nuca inmediatamente. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo

acerco más a mí... así, sin más.

Empuja las caderas contra su mano para aumentar la presión de su

asalto a mi intimidad y me mete los dedos. Mis músculos lo atrapan con

fuerza y gimo.

Se aparta de mí, entre jadeos, y me contempla con esa mirada oscura y

brillante.

—Ya me imaginaba —dice, y su voz grave me acerca más al orgasmo.

Vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos, y yo los acepto, acepto todo lo

que me hace. Una vez más, soy esclava de este hombre neurótico y

maravilloso. Mi fuerza de voluntad ha desaparecido y mis debilidades se

han acentuado.

Le paso las manos por el traje negro y hundo los dedos entre su pelo

castaño y sucio mientras él continúa penetrándome con los suyos a un ritmo

dolorosamente lento y controlado. Tengo ganas de llorar de placer y de

frustración, pero ¿cómo voy a resistirme? Jamás lograré escapar de él.

Ahora que he dejado de resistirme, su lengua se mueve a un ritmo más

calmado. El calor de nuestras bocas unidas me resulta natural y absoluto.

Mis muslos se tensan ante el clímax inminente que amenaza con atacarme

desde todas las direcciones, así que me aferro con más fuerza al pelo de

Terry. Capta el mensaje, me besa con más intensidad y las caricias de sus

dedos y de su pulgar se vuelven más firmes. El placer estalla en mi interior

y salgo despedida hacia el cielo. Mi mente se queda en blanco, excepto por

la inmensa dicha que me inunda al liberar la tensión que había acumulado.

Le muerdo el labio. Él gime. «¡Joder!»

Sus caricias cesan y yo libero su labio de mis dientes apretados. Creo

percibir un ligero sabor a sangre, pero no abro los ojos para confirmarlo.

Le estaría bien empleado, de todos modos.

—¿Ya te has acordado? —susurra suavemente en mis labios. Yo

suspiro, abro los ojos y lo miro a los suyos. No le contesto. Él ya sabe la

respuesta. No se me había olvidado, como ninguna de las otras veces. No

me exige que le responda. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa con ternura en la

boca. Yo le paso la lengua por el labio inferior y le lamo la gota de sangre

de la herida que le he hecho.

—Te he hecho sangrar.

—Salvaje —dice, y saca los dedos de mi sexo lentamente y me los mete

en la boca. Observa con detenimiento cómo los lamo y una leve sonrisa se

dibuja en sus labios. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería otra vez: que me

rindiera ante él.

Me coloca sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué huías de mí? —Busca mi mirada mientras apoya las

manos a ambos lados de mis muslos y se inclina sobre mí.

Yo agacho la cabeza. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

¿Que me he enamorado de él? Quizá debería hacerlo, así a lo mejor se

agobia y me deja en paz. Finalmente, me encojo de hombros.

Me pone el dedo índice bajo la barbilla y me levanta la cara para

obligarme a mirar su atractivo rostro.

Arquea una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Contéstame, nena.

—No lo sé.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me aparta la mano del mechón de pelo que

me estoy enroscando alrededor del dedo.

—Mientes fatal, Candy.

—Ya lo sé —resoplo. Tengo que dejar esta manía ya.

—Dímelo ahora mismo —ordena con serenidad.

Suspiro.

—Me estás distrayendo. No quiero que me hagas daño. —Muy bien,

ahí la tiene. Es la verdad. Sólo he omitido el insignificante gran detalle de

lo que siento por él.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras parece darle vueltas a la cabeza.

No sabe qué decir ante eso. Me alegro de no haberle soltado lo del amor.

—Ya —se limita a decir. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?—. ¿Soy una

distracción? —pregunta.

—Sí —refunfuño. «¡De la peor clase!»

—Pues a mí me gusta distraerte —dice con un puchero.

—Y a mí que me distraigas —farfullo malhumorada. Me he dado

cuenta de que ha pasado por alto la parte de hacerme daño y que se ha

centrado por completo en las tácticas de distracción.

—¿De qué te distraigo?

—De ser sensata —respondo con tranquilidad. El efecto embriagador

que tiene sobre mi cuerpo está arraigándose en mi cerebro. _**Dijo que haría**_

_**que lo necesitase, y lo está cumpliendo.**_

Me sonríe totalmente satisfecho, y su mirada se torna oscura y

prometedora de nuevo.

—Voy a distraerte un poco más. Tenemos que hacer las paces. —Su

voz grave reaviva mi deseo por él. Me agarra por debajo del culo y me

levanta de la encimera para colocarme a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—¿No acabamos de hacerlas?

—No como es debido. Tenemos que hacer las paces como debe ser. Es

lo más sensato. Vamos a dejar de huir, Candy.

Sonrío y me abrazo a su espalda mientras él sale de la cocina conmigo

a cuestas, cierra la puerta de una patada y pone rumbo a mi dormitorio. Me

deja en el borde de la cama y me quita la camiseta por la cabeza, de modo

que deja al descubierto mis pechos desnudos. Sonríe, me mira a los ojos y

lanza la prenda al suelo. Empieza a tirar de la cintura de los pantalones

cortos y me insta a levantar el culo para que pueda deslizarlos por mis

piernas y arrastrar las bragas con ellos.

—No te muevas —ordena, y aparta las manos para quitarse la corbata.

Unas chispas de anticipación me recorren el cuerpo mientras observo

cómo se desviste lentamente delante de mí. Tras la corbata llega la

chaqueta, y después se desabrocha la camisa botón a botón.

«¡Más de prisa!» El movimiento de los músculos de su pecho me hace

babear mientras lo tengo delante de mí, tomándose su tiempo para

desvestirse. Dirijo la mirada automáticamente a su _**cicatriz**_. Estoy

desesperada por saber cómo se la hizo.

—Mírame, Candy.

Alzo la vista hacia sus ojos al instante. Sus dos lagos azules me

estudian detenidamente mientras se quita los zapatos, los calcetines y los

pantalones. Finalmente, se baja los calzoncillos por las piernas. Su

erección queda libre y a la altura de mis ojos. Si me inclino hacia adelante

y abro la boca, me haré con el control. No estaría mal para variar. Lo miro

y veo que sonríe con ojos ardientes.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti con desesperación después de haberme

pasado los dos últimos días buscándote —dice con tono socarrón—. Pero

me encantará follarte la boca después. Me lo debes.

Una poderosa palpitación estalla en mi sexo cuando se agacha, me

envuelve la cintura con el brazo, se sube a la cama y me coloca

cuidadosamente debajo de él. Me abre los muslos con la rodilla y se

acomoda entre ellos, con los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y

mirándome con ojos tiernos. Siento ganas de llorar.

Mis planes de alejarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde han

resultado un total fracaso. Ya es demasiado tarde, y su empeño por tenerme

como y cuando quiera no ayuda.

—No volverás a huir de mí —dice con voz suave pero firme.

Sé que tengo que contestar. Niego con la cabeza y lo agarro de los

hombros.

—Quiero que me contestes, Candy —susurra. La gruesa punta de su

erección me presiona en la puerta de entrada y me provoca un placer

inconmensurable.

—No lo haré —confirmo.

Asiente y me mantiene la mirada mientras se aparta lentamente y

empuja hacia adelante para hundirse hasta el fondo en mí. Gimo y me

agarro con más fuerza a sus hombros al tiempo que me revuelvo debajo de

él. La sensación de tenerlo dentro es maravillosa, y pronto me acostumbro

a su grosor. Deja escapar un suspiro controlado. En su frente se dibujan

arrugas de concentración que brillan empapadas de sudor.

Lucho contra la necesidad de contraer los músculos a su alrededor.

Necesita un momento. Cierra los ojos mostrando sus largas pestañas y deja

caer la cabeza sobre la mía mientras se esfuerza por controlar su agitada

respiración. Espero con paciencia a que esté preparado y le acaricio los

firmes antebrazos con las manos, contenta de estar aquí tumbada,

contemplando a este neurótico tan hermoso. Sabe que en estos momentos

necesito al Terry tierno.

Al cabo de unos instantes se recompone y alza la cabeza de nuevo

para mirarme. El corazón se me sale del pecho. Estoy muy enamorada de

este hombre.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando me rechazas. No vuelvas a hacerlo. —

Eleva la parte superior del cuerpo para apoyar los brazos en la cama, se

arrastra perezosamente hacia atrás y empieza a avanzar gradualmente hacia

adelante.

Ronroneo. Joder. Joder. Repite el exquisito movimiento una y otra vez

sin dejar de mirarme.

—Debes pensar en esto, Candy. Cuando tengas la tentación de huir de

nuevo, piensa en cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Piensa en mí.

—Sí —exhalo. Estoy esforzándome por aminorar la rápida

concentración de presión. Quiero que esto dure eternamente. Quiero

sentirme así para siempre. Ésta es justo la razón por la que lo estaba

evitando. Soy débil en mis intentos de rechazarlo. ¿O es sólo que su

empeño es superior? Sea como sea, siempre acabo en la casilla de salida...

entregándome a este hombre.

Muevo las caderas para recibir cada uno de sus embistes y él acerca su

boca hacia la mía y me toma los labios sin prisa, moviendo la lengua al

ritmo de sus caderas.

Yo jadeo y le clavo las uñas en los brazos. Tengo que dejar de

marcarlo y de hacerle sangre. El pobre hombre acaba herido casi siempre.

Me penetra con lentitud, traza un círculo en mi interior y vuelve a sacarla

muy despacio, una y otra vez. No aguantaré mucho más. ¿Cómo consigue

hacerme esto?

—¿Te gusta? —susurra.

—Demasiado —jadeo sin aliento.

—Lo sé. ¿Estás lista? —pregunta contra mis labios.

Le doy un mordisquito en la lengua.

—Sí.

—Yo también, nena. Suéltalo.

El tremendo espasmo que me recorre el cuerpo obliga a mis músculos

a aferrarse a la erección de Terry y a mí a agitarme violentamente contra él

mientras gimo mi liberación en su boca. La última arremetida profunda,

seguida de una sacudida y de una sensación cálida que me inunda, señala la

de Terry. Se queda dentro de mí, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y

besándome en la boca con dulzura, emitiendo gemidos largos y graves. Sus

palpitaciones dentro de mí hacen que mis músculos se tensen a su

alrededor al ritmo de sus eyecciones. Lo exprimo hasta la última gota.

—Joder, te echaba de menos —susurra.

Hunde el rostro en mi cuello y me restriega la nariz por él antes de

recostarse sobre la espalda. Levanta el brazo y yo me pego contra su torso

firme y cálido y apoyo la cara en sus pectorales. Estoy jodida. Totalmente

jodida.—

Me encantan el sexo soñoliento —musito.

—No era sexo soñoliento, nena. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara

con la mano libre.

¿Ah, no?

—Entonces ¿qué era?

Me besa la frente con ternura.

—Era sexo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Vaya, uno nuevo._

—Entonces me gustan el sexo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pues no deberían gustarte tanto. No se darán muy a menudo.

Una puñalada de decepción me atraviesa el alma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no vas a volver a huir de mí, señorita, y yo tampoco tengo

intenciones de alejarme de ti con mucha frecuencia. —Inhala el olor de mi

pelo—. Si es que llego a hacerlo alguna vez.

Sonrío para mis adentros y le paso una pierna por encima de los

muslos. Me agarra la rodilla y traza círculos sobre mi piel con el pulgar

mientras yo acaricio la superficie de su cicatriz. Necesito saber cómo se la

hizo. Nunca la ha mencionado, a excepción de la vez que me dijo que ni

siquiera preguntase, pero no es algo que pase desapercibido. Necesito saber

más sobre él.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le pregunto mientras recorro la línea que

lleva hasta su costado.

Él toma aire como si estuviera harto.

—¿Cómo me hice qué, Ava? —Sus palabras lo dejan bastante claro.

No quiere hablar de ello.

—Nada —susurro en voz baja, y tomo nota mental de que no tengo

que volver a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué haces mañana? —pregunta para cambiar de tema por

completo.

—Es miércoles. Trabajo.

—Tómate el día libre.

—¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, me debes dos días.

Lo dice como si tal cosa. Él puede hacerlo, porque tiene su propio

negocio y no responde ante nadie. Pero yo, en cambio, tengo clientes, un

jefe y un montón de trabajo que hacer.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. Además, tú me abandonaste durante cuatro

días —le recuerdo.

Todavía no se ha explicado. ¿Lo hará ahora?

—Pues vente conmigo ahora. —Me abraza con un poco más de fuerza.

Al parecer hoy tampoco va a darme ninguna explicación.

—¿Adónde?

—He de regresar a La Mansión, tengo que comentar unas cosas con

Jack. Puedes cenar algo mientras me esperas.

¡Ni hablar! No pienso ir a La Mansión y no pienso esperarlo en el

restaurante mientras él trabaja. No me arriesgaré a toparme otra vez con

doña botox.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. No quiero molestarte —digo con la

esperanza de que no insista. Otro encontronazo con la zorra retorcida y

entrometida de Susana no sería precisamente la mejor manera de acabar el

día. ¿Qué le importa a ella lo que haga Terry con su vida privada?

Me da la vuelta, me sujeta las muñecas una a cada lado de la cabeza y

se coloca sobre mí.

—Tú jamás me molestarás. —Aproxima los labios a mis pechos y

empieza a besarme el pezón—. Te vienes.

La protuberancia aumenta de tamaño bajo su lengua suave y juguetona

y se me agita la respiración.

—Te veré mañana —digo entre jadeos.

Me aprisiona el pezón suavemente entre los dientes y me mira con

una sonrisa malévola.

—Hummm. ¿Necesitas sexo para hacerte entrar en razón? —

sugiere, y se mete mi pecho en la boca.

Ni hablar. Acepto el revolcón, pero no pienso ir a La Mansión. Aunque,

si empieza a follarme para hacerme entrar en razón, estoy jodida de más de

una manera. Es capaz de hacerme decir lo que sea. Bueno, en realidad eso

lo consigue en cualquier momento, pero sobre todo durante el sexo.

Oigo que se abre la puerta de casa y las risas de Annie y Archie mientras

suben por la escalera. Miro a Terry, que sigue aferrado a mi pezón, y la

frustración que le invade el rostro me complace en secreto. El sexo para

hacerme entrar en razón siempre será bien recibido, pero su objetivo en

esta ocasión en particular no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a querer

exponerme a otra disputa verbal con Susana?

Él resopla de modo pueril y me suelta el pezón.

—Supongo que te será imposible no hacer ruido mientras te follo para

hacerte entrar en razón.

Enarco las cejas. Sabe que eso es imposible.

—Joder —refunfuña, y se levanta no sin antes restregarme la rodilla

entre las piernas, sobre mi sexo húmedo. La fricción hace que desee tenerlo

de nuevo encima de mí. No quiero que se vaya. Se inclina y me besa con

pasión e intensidad—. Tengo que irme. Cuando te llame mañana, constestaras

el teléfono.

—Lo haré —confirmo obedientemente, por la cuenta que me trae.

Sonríe con malicia y me pellizca la cadera. Chillo como una niña

pequeña y me pongo boca abajo. Entonces siento el aguijonazo de su mano

al chocar contra mi trasero.

—¡Ay!

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita. —La cama se mueve cuando se

levanta.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, ya tiene la camisa puesta y está

abrochándose los botones.

—¿Estará Susana en La Mansión? —suelto antes de que mi cerebro

filtre la estúpida pregunta.

Él se detiene un momento, recoge los calzoncillos del suelo y se los

pone.

—Eso espero, trabaja para mí.

«¿Qué?»

—Me dijiste que era una amiga —repongo indignada, y me regaño a

mí misma por ello.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí, es una amiga y trabaja para mí.

Genial. Me levanto de la cama y recojo mi camiseta de tirantes y mis

pantalones cortos. Por eso siempre está revoloteando por allí. ¿Debería

contarle lo de su advertencia? No, probablemente no haría caso de mis

celos inmaduros e insignificantes. Joder, qué asco me da esa mujer. Me

pongo la ropa y me vuelvo. Jesse se está colocando la chaqueta y me

observa con aire pensativo. ¿Sabe lo que estoy pensando?

—¿No vas a ponerte nada más? —pregunta mientras me analiza de

arriba abajo.

Le echo un vistazo a mi conjunto y vuelvo a mirarlo a él. Tiene las

cejas levantadas.

—Estoy en casa.

—Sí, y Archie está aquí.

—A Archie no parece importarle pasearse en calzoncillos por mi casa.

Al menos yo voy tapada.

—Archie es un exhibicionista —gruñe. Se acerca a mi armario y busca

entre las perchas—. Toma, ponte esto. —Me pasa un jersey de lana

gordísimo de color crema.

—¡No! —exclamo indignada. ¡Paso de morirme de calor!

Me lo acerca y lo agita delante de mí.

—¡Póntelo!

—No. —Mi respuesta es lenta y concisa.

No va a decirme lo que tengo que ponerme, y menos en mi propia

casa. Le quito el jersey de las manos y lo tiro sobre la cama. Él sigue su

trayecto en el aire con la mirada. Lo observa, tirado sobre el edredón, y

después vuelve a mirarme. Empieza a morderse el labio inferior con

fuerza. —**Tres** —masculla.

Abro los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás bromeando?

No me responde.

—**Dos**.

Todavía no sé qué pasa cuando llega a cero, pero creo que esta vez

voy a descubrirlo.

—No voy a ponerme el jersey.

—**Uno**. —Sus labios forman una línea recta de enfado.

—Haz lo que quieras, Terry. No voy a ponerme ese jersey.

Frunce el ceño.

—**Cero**.

Estamos uno frente al otro, él con una expresión de auténtica ira

mezclada con un poco de satisfacción y yo preguntándome qué mierda va a

hacer ahora que ha llegado a cero.

Inspecciono la habitación en busca de una vía de escape, pero sólo hay

una, y tengo que esquivar a Terry para llegar hasta ella. Es decir, que es

imposible.

Sacude la cabeza, exhala una larga bocanada de aire y echa a andar

hacia mí. Yo trato de saltar por encima de la cama para escapar, pero

quedo atrapada en el revoltijo de sábanas y chillo cuando siento que me

agarra del tobillo con una mano cálida y tira de mí.

—¡Terry! —grito. Me da la vuelta y se me pone encima, tomandome

las manos por debajo de sus rodillas—. ¡Suéltame! —Me aparto el pelo de

la cara de un soplido y me lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión de

absoluta seriedad.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara. —Se quita la chaqueta, la tira sobre

la cama y coge el jersey—. Si haces lo que te mando, nuestra vida será

mucho más sencilla. Todo esto... —me pasa las manos por el torso y me

agarra los pezones por encima de la camiseta. Yo gimo—... es sólo para

mí. —Echa las manos hacia atrás y me hunde un dedo en el hueco que se

me forma encima de la cadera.

—¡NO! —grito—. ¡No, por favor! —Empiezo a reírme. Madre mía,

¡voy a orinarme encima!

Continúa con su tortura y yo empiezo a retorcerme con violencia. No

puedo respirar. Entre la risa y el llanto, mi vejiga amenaza con estallar.

—¡Terry, necesito ir al baño! —digo medio riendo medio llorando. No

puedo pensar en nada más que en el agonizante sufrimiento al que me está

sometiendo, el muy capullo. Y todo porque no he querido ponerme un

estúpido jersey.

—Eso está mejor —lo oigo decir entre mis frenéticas sacudidas. Me

aparta el pelo de la cara y pega sus labios contra los míos con fuerza—.

Podrías habernos ahorrado a los dos muchos problemas si te hubieses...

puesto... el puto... jersey.

Lo miro y frunzo el ceño mientras él aparta su peso de mí y vuelve a

ponerse la chaqueta. Yo me siento y descubro que llevo puesto el maldito

jersey. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Lo miro con todo el odio del mundo. Él me

observa atentamente, sin una pizca de humor en el rostro.

—Voy a quitármelo —espeto.

—De eso nada —me garantiza, y probablemente tenga razón.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño con el ridículo jersey de lana

puesto.—

Eres un auténtico idiota —mascullo, y cierro la puerta de un

golpe. Voy a hacer pis y tomo otra nota mental: no volver a dejar que llegue

al cero. Acabo de vivir mi peor pesadilla. Me froto las caderas y noto que

la piel sensible de encima de los huesos todavía me hormiguea.

Cuando termino, Terry está en la cocina con Archie y Annie. Ambos se

fijan en que llevo puesto un jersey. Me encojo de hombros y me sirvo otra

copa de vino.

—¿Habéis hecho las paces? —pregunta Annie al tiempo que se sienta

sobre las piernas de Archie. Él las abre y mi amiga cae en el hueco del medio

dando un chillido. Le da una bofetada cariñosa y vuelve a mirarme

esperando una respuesta.

—No —mascullo, y miro a Terry con rencor—. Y por si te preguntas

quién ha hecho un agujero en la puerta de la cocina, no hace falta que

busques muy lejos. —Señalo a Terry con la copa—. Y también ha sido él el

que ha roto tu copa de vino —añado como la niña patética que soy.

Terry se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, saca un montón de billetes de

veinte libras y los planta encima de la mesa delante de Annie.

—Si es más, dímelo —dice sin apartar la vista de mí. Escudriño la

mesa. Debe de haber dejado al menos quinientas libras ahí. Y me he dado

cuenta de que el muy arrogante ni siquiera se ha disculpado.

Annie se encoge de hombros y coge el dinero.

—Con esto bastará.

Terry vuelve a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, se acerca a mí y se

inclina hasta que su cara queda a la altura de la mía.

—Me gusta tu jersey.

—Vete a la mierda —le suelto, y doy un buen trago de vino.

Él se ríe y me da un beso en la nariz.

—Esa boca —me regaña. Me agarra por la nuca, me recoge todo el

pelo en un puño y tira de mí hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz—. No

bebas mucho —ordena, y después me besa apasionadamente. Intento

resistirme... un poco.

Cuando sus labios me liberan y recupero el sentido, carraspeo y doy

otro trago.

Sacude la cabeza, inhala profundamente y se aleja de mí.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido —dice con suficiencia mientras se

marcha.

—Adiós —canturrea Annie entre risas. La fulmino con la mirada.

—Colega. —Archie le estrecha la mano con una sonrisa—. Candy, sólo te

está dando amor.

—¡Que se lo meta por el culo! —exclamo.

Dejo mi copa de vino, cojo el móvil y salgo echando humo de la

cocina en dirección a mi habitación. Este hombre es imposible. Archie y Annie

empiezan a reír y yo me echo sobre la cama con el jersey puesto.

Finjo que mi único motivo para estar enojada es que Terry me haya

obligado a ponerme un jersey. El hecho de que se dirija a La Mansión y de

que cierta bruja de labios gordos vaya a estar allí no tiene nada que ver con

mi mal humor. Nada en absoluto.

Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, en mi teléfono empieza a sonar un tono que no conozco. Pongo los ojos en blanco y estiro el

brazo para tomarlo de la mesita de noche. Este hombre tiene que aprender a

respetar mi teléfono.

—¿Qué? —ladro.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, señorita?

—¡Con un auténtico idiota!

—Haré como que no he oído eso. ¿Aún tienes el jersey puesto?

Quiero decirle que no.

—Sí —farfullo. ¿Vendrá a torturarme más si digo que no?—. ¿Has

llamado para preguntarme eso?

—No, quería oír tu voz —dice con dulzura—. Tengo Candicitis Aguda.

Me derrito con un suspiro. Puede ser dominante, mandón e irracional

y al momento transformarse en un ser sentimentaloide y encantador.

—Has vuelto a manipular mi teléfono —lo acuso.

—Es que si llamo y lo tienes en silencio no vas a oírlo, ¿verdad?

—No, pero ¿cómo sabes que estaba en silencio? —pregunto, aunque

ya sé la respuesta. Tengo que bloquearlo con un código PIN—. Bueno, da

igual, es de mala educación tomar el teléfono de los demás. Y, por cierto,

tienes que disculparte con Paty.

—Lo siento. ¿Quién es Paty?

—No lo sientes. Paty es la pobre chica de mi oficina a la que

agrediste verbalmente.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Que sueñes conmigo.

Sonrío.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches.

—Ah, Candy...

—¿Qué?

—_**Tú eres «la definitiva», nena**_.

Me cuelga y el corazón se me sale del pecho. ¿A qué se refiere con «la

definitiva»? ¿Quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir? Empiezo a

morderme la uña del pulgar y me quedo medio dormida pensando en su

comentario codificado.

¿Soy yo «la definitiva»?

¿Es él «el definitivo»?

Joder. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo sea.

**Nota: **Ñiñas que tal les pinta el jueves, ya algo atareada pero muy feliz con sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Me siento a mi mesa soñando despierta, con la mente ocupada en sierto neurótico que amo.

—en mi pequeño mundo perfecto—

acabo teniendo una relación con Terry, ¿será siempre así? ¿Él dará las

órdenes y yo a obedecer? Es eso, o que me folle con diferentes propósitos o

que me someta a una cuenta atrás y me torture hasta que ceda o me supere

físicamente y me obligue a hacer lo que él quiere. No niego que en la cama

tiene su gracia, pero ha de haber cierto toma y da, y no estoy segura de

que Terry sepa dar, a menos que se trate de sexo. La verdad es que en eso es

muy bueno. Me encrespo cuando llego a la conclusión de que, sin duda, se

debe a que ha tenido mucha práctica. Rompo el lápiz. ¿Qué? Miro el trozo

de madera partido en dos que tengo en la mano. Huy.

—Qué pronto has llegado, Candy.

Paty entra en la oficina y me echo a reír para mis adentros. Ayer vi a

una Paty que no conocía.

—Sí, me he levantado temprano. —Me quedo con ganas de añadir que

es porque un neurótico me hizo ponerme un jersey de invierno para

dormir y me he despertado sudando a mares.

Se sienta a su mesa.

—Intenté llamarte ayer después de que te fueras.

—¿Sí?

Frunzo el ceño, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que debí de borrar la

llamada perdida de Paty junto con las decenas de llamadas perdidas de

Terry.—

Sí. El hombre furibundo vino a la oficina al poco de que te

marcharas.

—¿Vino?

Debí de imaginármelo.

—Sí, y no estaba de mejor humor.

Me hago una idea. Sonrío.

—¿Le diste un empujón?

Suelta una carcajada y se deja caer hacia atrás en la silla sin parar de

reír. No puedo evitar unirme a ella y me río a gusto. Se está desternillando

en su mesa.

John llega y nos mira a las dos, exasperado, antes de entrar en su

despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Estaba John? —pregunto.

Se quita las gafas y las limpia con la manga de su blusa marrón de

poliéster.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo vino el lunático? No, estaba recogiendo a Samantha en

la estación de tren.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando

Terry? Es un cliente. No puede venir a mi oficina y usar su influencia para

mangonear a todo el mundo. A duras penas puedo excusar su

comportamiento como la clásica queja de un cliente. Ya me ha sacado una

vez a rastras de la oficina.

La puerta del despacho se abre y la repartidora de flores entra con

dificultad —otra vez la chica del Lusso— con dos voluminosos ramos.

—¿Entrega para Candy y Paty?

Paty casi se desmaya en su mesa. Apuesto a que nadie le ha enviado

flores nunca. Aunque yo ya sé de parte de quién son. Es un cabrón lambiscón.

—¿Para mí? —dice Paty cuando toma el colorido ramo de las manos

de la chica de reparto. Lo agita en dirección a mi despacho.

—Gracias —sonrío, y tomo el ramo de calas antes de firmar por las

dos. Paty tiene cara de que va a pasarse el resto del día soñando despierta.

—¿Qué dice la tarjeta, Paty? —le pregunto cuando veo que la recorre

de izquierda a derecha con la mirada.

Se reclina y se pone la mano en el corazón.

—Dice: «_Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Esa mujer me vuelve loco._»

¡Ay,Candy! —Me mira emocionada—. ¡Cómo me gustaría a mí volver así

de loco a un hombre!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco de entre las flores la tarjeta dirigida a

mí. Apuesto a que no es una disculpa. Paty no opinaría lo mismo si tuviera

que aguantar el comportamiento neurótico e irracional de Terry. ¿Que yo lo

vuelvo loco? Es de traca.

Abro la tarjeta.

_E__RES LA MUJER A LA QUE LLEVO ESPERANDO TANTO TIEMPO... __Bss, T._

Mi lado cursi babea un poco, pero la parte sensata de mi cerebro —la

que no está completamente loca por Terry— grita en seguida que la mujer

de su vida es la que se pone de rodillas y cumple todas sus órdenes,

instrucciones y exigencias. Soy consciente de que, aunque eso es

exactamente lo que he hecho en muchas ocasiones, también he de mantener

mi identidad y mi forma de pensar. Es tremendamente duro, porque este

hombre me afecta muchísimo. Ya se he hecho con mi cuerpo... Más bien,

se ha apoderado de él.

Suena el teléfono e ignoro la punzada de decepción que siento cuando

oigo el tono estándar, pero no puedo pasar por alto la de pánico cuando veo

el nombre de Neal en la pantalla. ¿Qué querrá?

—Hola —saludo con todo el aburrimiento que quería aparentar.

—Candy, pensaba que no lo cogerías. —Su tono es de cautela, como no

podría ser de otra manera después de la que me armó. Ni yo sé por qué he

contestado.

—¿Y eso? —Mi voz destila sarcasmo. El gusano tiene agallas para

llamarme, después de lo que me dijo y de cómo se portó.

—Perdona, Candy. Me pasé mucho. Fue un cúmulo de cosas. Mi jefe me

dijo que van a recortar personal y, en fin, me puse de los nervios.

Adorable. ¿Por eso quería volver conmigo? ¿Quería tener estabilidad

económica por si perdía su trabajo? ¡Idiota insolente! ¿Es consciente de

lo que me ha dicho?

—Lamento la situación —contesto con sequedad.

—Gracias. He puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Te he perdido y ahora

quizá pierda el trabajo. Todo está patas arriba. —La voz le tiembla de

emoción.

Suspiro.

—Todo irá bien —intento consolarlo—. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

Lo es. Tiene la confianza en sí mismo —demasiada confianza en sí

mismo— que debe tener un comercial.

—Ya. En fin, sólo quería hacer las paces contigo.

Me parece bien siempre y cuando no empiece otra vez con el discurso

de «quiero que vuelvas conmigo». ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Ya nos veremos, ¿ok?

—Sí. Podríamos volver a comer juntos... Como amigos —añade a

toda velocidad—. Todavía tengo algunas cajas con tus cosas.

—Las recogeré la semana que viene. Cuídate, Neal. —Ignoro su

sugerencia de quedar para comer.

—Tú también.

Cuelgo y lanzo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Por muy cretino que sea, no

le deseo que se quede en paro. Le irá bien. Me quito a Neal de la cabeza y

me concentro en sacar algo de trabajo adelante. Finjo que no miro el móvil

cada diez minutos para comprobar que está encendido y con el volumen

alto. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

Voy caminando por nuestra calle después de haber comprado una

botella de vino y diviso a Annie a lo lejos, saltando en medio de la calzada

como la loca palida que es. Al acercarme, me fijo bien. Aparcada junto a

_Margo _hay otra furgoneta rosa chillón, pero nuevecita y reluciente. ¡Por fin

ha invertido en una furgo nueva! Ya era hora.

—Bonita furgo —le digo cuando me aproximo.

Se da la vuelta, los ojos azules le bailan y tiene las mejillas pálidas

sonrojadas.

—¿Tú sabes algo de esto?

«¿Yo?»

—¿Por qué iba a saber algo?

—Acabo de llegar a casa y estaba ahí aparcada. Me he quedado un

rato contemplándola, luego he entrado en casa y he tropezado con las

llaves junto a la puerta. Mira.

Me pone las llaves delante de las narices, lo que me obliga a mirar la

nota que cuelga de un hilo en el llavero.

_N__I UN MORETÓN MÁS EN EL CULO, POR FAVOR._

«¡No!» No habrá sido capaz. Recuerdo lo tremendo de su reacción al

ver mis maltrechas posaderas.

—¿Has hablado con Archie? —pregunto.

—Sí. Dice que hable con Terry.

—¿Por qué te habrá dicho eso? —quiero saber.

—Está claro: porque cree que Terry es el comprador misterioso. —

Pone los ojos en blanco—. Si el señor me ha comprado una furgoneta para

que no vuelvas a hacerte cardenales en el culo, pues... ¡tengo que decir que

me encanta que tengas la piel tan delicada como un melocotón!

Esto no está bien.

—Annie, no puedes aceptarla.

Me mira disgustada y sé que no habrá forma humana o divina de

obligarla a que devuelva la furgoneta. Su mirada dice que está encantada.

—¡Ni de broma! No intentes hacer que la devuelva. Ya la he bautizado.

—¿Qué? —A mi voz le falta mucha paciencia.

Pasa los dedos, largos y pálidos, por el capó.

—Te presento a _Margo Junior_.

Se recuesta sobre la furgoneta y acaricia el metal rosa.

Sacudo la cabeza, exasperada, y me voy a casa. Ahora todavía le gusta

más ese tonto imposible. ¿De qué va? ¿Flores para Paty y una furgoneta

para Kate? Ah, ¿y qué hay de arrojar las divisas de su majestad la reina de

Inglaterra sobre la mesa de la cocina como si fueran trapos de cocina?

—¡Me la llevo a dar una vuelta! —grita Annie.

No le contesto, sino que subo la escalera y me voy directa a la cocina

para meter las flores en un jarrón y descorchar la botella de vino. Me

termino la primera copa y me voy a la ducha. ¿Le ha comprado una

furgoneta a Annie?

Me tomo mi tiempo para quitarme el día de encima y me dejo la

crema suavizante en el pelo cinco minutos mientras me paso la cuchilla.

Cierro el grifo, escuchoel tono de Terry que llevo todo el

día desesperada por oír y casi me parto el cuello al salir de la ducha para

echar a correr por el descansillo. El teléfono deja de sonar y la pantalla se

ilumina: ocho llamadas perdidas.

No, no, no. Debe de estar tirándose de los pelos. Lo llamo mientras

cruzo el descansillo hacia el salón. Miro por la ventana para ver si Annie ha

vuelto.

No está, pero Terry sí está dando vueltas por el sendero del jardín con

el mismo aspecto divino de siempre. Lleva vaqueros y un jersey fino azul

marino. Sonrío, un hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza con

sólo mirarlo. Pulsa los botones del teléfono como un poseso y, tal y como

esperaba, mi móvil se me ilumina en la mano.

«¡Ajá!»

—¡Hola! —digo tranquila y como si no pasara nada.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —me ladra por teléfono. No hago caso de su

tono de voz.

—¿Y dónde estás tú? —contraataco. Por supuesto, sé perfectamente

dónde está. Me quedo de pie junto a la ventana, viendo cómo se pasa la

mano por el pelo. Pero entonces desaparece de mi vista en el rellano de la

puerta principal.

—Estoy en casa de Annie, echando la puerta abajo a patadas. ¿Es

mucho pedir que me contestes el teléfono a la primera?

—Estaba ocupada con otra cosa. ¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo

el día? —pregunto mientras bajo hasta la puerta principal.

—Porque, Candy, ¡no quiero que sientas que te estoy agobiando! —Está

totalmente exasperado y eso me hace sonreír. Me encantan todos y cada

uno de sus rasgos de locura.

—Pero aun así me estás gritando —le recuerdo. Miro por la mirilla y

me derrito cuando lo veo apoyarse contra la pared.

—Lo sé —dice ya más tranquilo—. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Dónde

estás?

Lo veo deslizarse hacia abajo por la pared hasta que toca el suelo con

el culo. Deja las rodillas dobladas e inclina la cabeza a un lado. Ay, no

puedo verlo así.

Abro la puerta.

—Aquí.

Me mira y suelta el teléfono, pero no intenta levantarse. Sólo me

mira, con el rostro inundado de alivio. Salgo y me deslizo por la pared de

enfrente, de tal modo que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, rodilla con

rodilla. Esperaba que me cargara y me obligase a entrar en casa, ya que voy

medio desnuda, pero no lo hace, sino que alarga el brazo y me pone la

mano en la rodilla. No me sorprende que provoque chispas de fuego en

todo mi ser.

—Estaba en la ducha.

—La próxima vez, llévate el móvil al baño —me ordena.

—Ok. —Le hago un saludo militar.

—¿Y tu ropa? —Me recorre el cuerpo, cubierto por una toalla, con la

mirada.

¡Ja! No iba a tenerlo esperando mientras me vestía. Me lo habría

encontrado muerto de un ataque al corazón.

—En mi armario —respondo con sequedad.

Su mano desaparece bajo la toalla, me toma por encima de la cadera

para hacerme cosquillas y la toalla se afloja.

—¡Amigo mío!

Miro hacia el sendero y veo a Archie. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Terry,

parece como si... En fin, como si fuera a darle un ataque. Se pone de pie y

tira de mí. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue mantenerme cubierta con la

toalla.—

¡Archie, no te muevas, joder! —le grita.

Me carga en brazos y cruzamos la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. Oigo

a Archie reírse a nuestras espaldas mientras Terry sube la escalera corriendo

conmigo en brazos y murmurando algo acerca de arrancar los ojos a los

curiosos. Me arroja sobre la cama.

—Vístete, vamos a salir.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe. No pienso ir a La Mansión. Me pongo de

pie, sin la toalla, y me dirijo al tocador.

—¿Adónde?

Recorre con la mirada mi cuerpo desnudo.

—He salido a correr y mientras tanto se me ha ocurrido que aún no te

he llevado a cenar. Tienes unas piernas increíbles. Vístete.

Señala mi armario con la cabeza.

Si se refiere a cenar en La Mansión, yo paso. Evitaré el lugar a toda

costa si ella va a estar allí y, dado que ya sabemos que trabaja para él, lo

más probable es que esté.

—¿A dónde? —vuelvo a preguntar mientras empiezo a aplicarme

manteca de coco en las piernas.

—A un pequeño restaurante italiano que conozco. Anda, vístete antes de que me

cobre mi deuda.

De pie, me masajeo lentamente con la crema.

—¿Qué deuda?

Levanta las cejas.

—Me debes una.

—¿Cómo que te debo una? —Frunzo el ceño, pero sé exactamente a

qué se refiere.

—Claro que me la debes. Te espero fuera, no sea que me dé por

cobrármela antes de tiempo. —Me lanza una sonrisa picarona—. _**No quiero**_

_**que pienses que es sólo sexo.**_

Me deja con ese pequeño comentario antes de irse.

Ah, ¿no es sólo sexo? Esas palabras me han alegrado el día. Quizá esta

noche descubra qué trama esa maravillosa y compleja cabecita suya. De

repente, me inunda la esperanza.

Tras darle muchas vueltas a qué voy a ponerme —me sorprende que

no lo haya decidido por mí—, me decanto por unos pantalones capri beige,

una camisa de seda en _nude _y unas bailarinas color crema. Me aseguro de

ponerme un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color coral; le encanta

verme vestida de encaje. Me hago un recogido informal, me pinto los ojos

ahumados y termino con un brillo de labios sin apenas color.

Salgo al descansillo y me encuentro a un Terry irritado dando vueltas

de un lado a otro. Frunzo el ceño.

—Tampoco he tardado tanto.

Levanta la vista y me dedica una sonrisa gloriosa, reservada sólo para

mujeres, y vuelvo a sentirme segura. Me acerco a él y me mira de arriba

abajo con satisfacción. En cuanto estoy lo bastante cerca, tira de mí hacia

su cuerpo musculoso.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bonita? —susurra en mi pelo.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde está Archie?

—Annie le está dando un paseo en la furgoneta.

Ah, casi me había olvidado de _Margo Junior_. Me aparto y le lanzo una

mirada llena de sospecha.

—¿Le has comprado tú esa furgoneta a Annie?

Sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Estás celosa?

«¿Qué?»

—¡No!

Se pone serio.

—Sí, se la he comprado yo.

—¿Por qué?

¿Acaso no le parece raro? ¿Está intentando sobornar a mi amiga para

que pase por alto su comportamiento irracional?

—Pues, Candy, porque no quiero que vayas dando tumbos en esa

chatarra sobre ruedas, por eso. Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —

me bufa, y cruza los brazos para mantenerse alejado de mí.

Me entra la risa.

—¿Le has comprado una furgoneta a mi mejor amiga para que no me

lastime cuando sujete una tarta? —Es para morirse.

Me mira y adopta una expresión muy digna.

—Como ya he dicho, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Vámonos.

Me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta abajo, al coche.

—Le has alegrado el día a Paty —comento mientras corro para poder

seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

—¿Quién es Paty?

—La criatura desvalida de mi oficina —le recuerdo. Empiezo a

sopesar si la mala memoria es también un síntoma de la edad.

—Ah, ¿me ha perdonado?

—Del todo —musito.

Annie nos ve y se lanza a los brazos de Terry.

—¡Gracias! —le repite una y otra vez en la cara.

Terry se abraza a ella con la mano que tiene libre y ella continúa

lanzando grititos de emoción junto a su oído. Pongo los ojos en blanco y

miro a Archie, que sacude la cabeza. Me reconforta saber que él también

opina que se ha pasado un poco.

—El que sale ganando soy yo, Annie, no tú —le dice.

Ella lo suelta.

—¡Lo sé! —Sonríe y me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules—. ¡Lo

adoro!—

Eh, ¿y a mí no? —grita Archie. Annie va corriendo a abrazarlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco otra vez. Estoy rodeada de locos.

Aparcamos en la puerta de un pequeño restaurante italiano del West

End. Salgo del coche y Terry viene a por mí. Me toma de la mano y me

lleva a lo que sólo puede describirse como una sala de estar. La

iluminación es tenue y todo está lleno de trastos italianos. Es como si me

hubiera trasladado en el tiempo a la Italia de la década de los ochenta.

—Señor Grandchester, me alegro de verlo —dice un hombrecillo italiano que

se acerca a nosotros de inmediato. Luce una expresión de felicidad natural.

Terry le estrecha la mano con afecto.

—Mario, yo también me alegro de verte.

—Venga, venga. —Mario nos hace gestos para que nos adentremos

más en la estancia.

Nos sienta a una pequeña mesa en un rincón. El mantel es de color

crema y lleva bordado la «Italia Turrita». Es muy bonito.

—Mario, ésta es Candy. —Terry nos presenta.

El italiano me hace una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Un nombre precioso para una dama preciosa, ¿sí? —Es tan directo

que me siento un poco avergonzada—. ¿Qué desea el señor Grandchester?

—¿Me permites? —me pregunta Terry señalando el menú con la

cabeza.

¿Me está pidiendo permiso?

—Es lo que sueles hacer —murmuro.

Arquea una ceja como diciéndome que no tiente mi

suerte. Lo dejo a lo suyo. Está claro que sabe cuáles son los mejores platos

del menú.

—Muy bien, Mario. Tomaremos dos de _fettuccini _con calabaza,

parmesano y salsa de limón con nata, una botella de Famiglia Anselma

Barolo 2000 y agua. ¿Lo tienes todo?

Mario toma nota a toda velocidad en su cuaderno y da un paso atrás.

—Sí, sí, señor Grandchester. Ahora me voy.

Terry sonríe con afecto.

—Gracias, Mario.

Miro el restaurante, que está lleno de trastos.

—A esto sí que se le llama mierda italiana —murmuro pensativa.

Cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la de Terry veo una sonrisa de oreja a

oreja sobre un labio mordido—. ¿Vienes a menudo?

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y entramos en el territorio de las

rodillas que se vuelven de gelatina.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme?

—Por supuesto —sonrío, y él cambia de postura en su silla.

—Luigi, el barman de La Mansión, insistió en que lo probara y eso

hice. Mario es su hermano.

—¿Luigi y Mario? —suelto, más bien con poca educación. Terry

levanta las cejas y me lanza una mirada—. Lo siento. ¡Es que ésa sí que no

me la esperaba!

—Ya lo veo. —Frunce el ceño cuando Mario se acerca con las bebidas.

Terry me sirve vino a mí y agua para él.

—¿No habrás pedido una botella entera para mí? —le suelto—. _**¿Tú**_

_**no vas a beber nada?**_

Por Dios, voy a acabar como una cuba.

—No. Tengo que conducir.

—¿Y a mí me permites beber?

Aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea recta, pero veo que

está intentando reprimir una sonrisa ante mi descaro.

—Te lo permito.

Sonrío, tomo la copa y bebo con cuidado mientras él me observa. El

vino está espectacular.

Cuando miro al hombre guapísimo y neurótico que tengo al otro lado

de la mesa, al que me ha jodido los planes pero bien, mi cerebro sufre de

repente un bombardeo de preguntas.

—Quiero saber qué edad tienes —digo segura de mí misma. Ese

asunto de la edad se está convirtiendo en una estupidez.

Acaricia el borde de la copa con la punta del dedo y me mira.

—Veintiocho. Háblame de tu familia.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no, no!

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Y yo te he contestado. Háblame de tu familia.

Sacudo la cabeza de desesperación y me resigno ante el hecho de que

estoy enamorada de un hombre cuya edad desconozco, y posiblemente

nunca la sepa.

—Se jubilaron y viven en Newquay desde hace unos años —suspiro

—. Mi padre dirigía una empresa de construcción y mi madre era ama de

casa. Mi padre tuvo un amago de infarto, tomo la jubilación anticipada y

se fueron a Cornualles. Mi hermano está viviendo sus sueños en Australia.

—Ahí tiene los titulares—. ¿Por qué no hablas de los tuyos? —le pregunto.

Sé que me estoy metiendo en terreno pantanoso, sobre todo después de lo

que contestó la última vez que le pregunté.

Espero con cautela, casi con recelo, su reacción. Me deja más que

sorprendida cuando bebe un sorbo de agua y se lanza a responder.

—Viven en Marbella. Mi hermana también está allí. No hablo con

ellos desde hace años. No aprobaron que Michael me dejara La

Mansión y todas sus posesiones.

¿Eh?

—¿Te lo dejó todo a ti? —Entiendo que eso pueda causar una reyerta

familiar, y más cuando también hay una hermana de por medio.

—Eso es. Estábamos muy unidos y no se hablaba con mis padres. No

les gustaba.

—¿No les gustaba vuestra relación?

—No. —Empieza a mordisquearse el labio.

—¿Había algo reprobable? —Ahora sí que siento curiosidad.

Suspira.

—Cuando dejé la universidad me pasaba todo el tiempo con

Michael. Mi madre, mi padre y Amalie se fueron a vivir a España y yo

me negué a irme con ellos. Tenía dieciocho años y me lo estaba pasando

como nunca. Me fui a vivir con Michael cuando se marcharon. No les

hizo mucha gracia. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tres años después,

Michael murió y yo me hice cargo de La Mansión. —Lo cuenta sin

emoción. Bebe otro trago de agua—. La relación se resintió después de

aquello. Me exigieron que vendiera La Mansión, pero yo no podía, era el

legado de Michael.

Jesús. He descubierto más sobre este hombre en cinco minutos que en

todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo conozco. ¿Por qué está tan

hablador esta noche? Decido aprovecharme, no sé cuándo volverá a

presentarse la ocasión.

—¿Qué sueles hacer para divertirte?

Sus ojos azules se iluminan y sonríe con malicia.

—Follarte.

Abro los ojos como platos y trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Me

considera una diversión? Ahora me siento como una mierda. Me revuelvo

en la silla y doy un sorbo al vino para apartar la mirada. Odio este bajón

que me entra de vez en cuando últimamente. Un instante estoy en el

séptimo cielo de Terry y, al siguiente, cualquier comentario hace que me dé

de bruces contra la cruda realidad. No puedo con tantas señales

contradictorias.

—Te gusta el poder en el dormitorio —le digo sin sonrojarme ni un

poquito. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Su habilidad y la influencia que

tiene sobre todo mi ser me ponen nerviosa.

—Sí. —Contemplo su rostro impasible cuando mi mirada vuelve a la

suya.

—_**¿Eres un dominante? **_—Suelto, y me clavo mentalmente en las

posaderas el elegante tenedor plata. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Se atraganta y está a punto de escupirme el agua encima. ¿Por qué

habré preguntado eso?

Deja la copa sobre la mesa, coge la servilleta, se limpia la boca y

sacude la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

—Candy, _**no necesito esa clase de arreglo para conseguir que una mujer**_

_**haga lo que yo quiero en el dormitorio. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de**_

_**practicar ese tipo de mierda**_.

Me relajo un poco.

—Parece que me estás dedicando mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que sí.

Comienza a mirar al vacío, pensativo.

—Eres muy controlador —afirmo con frialdad sin apartar la vista de

mi copa. Voy a poner también ese tema sobre la mesa.

—Mírame —exige con suavidad y, como la esclava que soy, lo miro.

Sus ojos azules se han suavizado. Se reclina, relajado, en la silla—. Sólo

contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se da un breve mordisco en el labio—. Me vuelves

loco.

¿Qué? En fin, eso lo aclara todo. ¿Se cree que necesito una especie de

padre? Estoy hecha un lío. Suspiro en el interior de la copa de vino. ¿Que

lo vuelvo loco? «¡Lo mismo te digo, Grandchester!»

—Aquí está tu pasta —dice. Alzo la vista y veo a Mario, que se acerca

cantando. He perdido el apetito.

—Gente encantadora —coloca dos generosos cuencos ante nosotros

—, _buon appetito_!

—Gracias, Mario —sonríe Terry con educación. Me lanza una mirada

inquisitiva, pero la ignoro y sonrío agradecida a Mario. Es igualito que

Luigi.

Revuelvo la pasta con el tenedor. Huele a gloria, pero estoy tan

confusa que se me ha cerrado el estómago. Jugueteo con ella un momento

y luego pruebo un bocado.

—¿Está buena? —pregunta Terry.

Asiento poco convencida, a pesar de que está deliciosa. Comemos un

rato en silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando. La comida es maravillosa, y

me siento culpable por no estar disfrutándola como se merece.

—¿Cuándo compraste el ático? —pregunto.

Detiene el tenedor de camino a su boca.

—En marzo —me contesta. Se toma el último bocado y aparta el

cuenco antes de coger el vaso de agua.

—Nunca me has dicho por qué pediste que fuera yo personalmente

quien se encargara de la ampliación de La Mansión.

Me rindo con la pasta y aparto el cuenco.

Terry mira mi plato a medias y luego me mira a mí.

—Compré el ático y me encantó lo que habías hecho con él. Te

garantizo que no esperaba que aparecieras contoneando tu silueta perfecta,

con esa piel rosada y esos ojazos verdes. —Sacude la cabeza como

intentando borrar el recuerdo.

Me siento mejor sabiendo que se quedó tan sorprendido de verme

como yo de verlo a él.

—No eras exactamente el señor de La Mansión que me esperaba —le

digo. Yo también me estremezco al recordar el efecto que me produjo; el

efecto que todavía tiene sobre mí—. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba aquel

lunes al mediodía, cuando tropecé contigo en el bar?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tuve suerte.

—Ya, claro.

Me seguiste, más bien.

Alzo la vista y detecto una sonrisa en la comisura de sus deliciosos

labios.—

Cuando te fuiste de La Mansión no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Así que me perseguiste sin descanso —le respondo con calma.

—Tenías que ser mía.

—Y ya lo soy. ¿Siempre consigues lo que deseas?

Me observa desde el otro lado de la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante,

muy serio.

—No puedo contestar a eso, Candy, porque _**nunca he deseado nada lo**_

_**suficiente como para perseguirlo sin descanso. No del modo en que te**_

_**deseaba a ti.**_

Habla en pasado.

—¿Aún me deseas?

Se reclina en la silla y me estudia mientras acaricia su copa.

—Más que a nada.

Se me escapa un pequeño suspiro. No sé si es de alivio o de deseo. Ya

no sé nada.

—Soy tuya —digo con decisión.

Ya está. Acabo de ponerle el corazón en bandeja a este hombre.

Se pasa la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior.

—Candy, eres mía desde que apareciste por La Mansión.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?

—¿Es una pregunta o una orden?

—Una pregunta, pero si das la respuesta equivocada estoy seguro de

que pensaré en algo para hacerte cambiar de idea. —Sonríe un poco.

—Pasaré la noche contigo.

Asiente con aprobación.

—¿Y la noche de mañana?

—Sí.

—Tómate el día libre —me ordena.

—No.

Entorna los ojos.

—¿Y el viernes por la noche?

—He quedado con Annie para salir el viernes por la noche —le

informo. Resisto la tentación de alargar la mano, tomar un mechón de

pelo y retorcerlo entre los dedos. No puede esperar que esté siempre a su

disposición. Confío en que Annie no tenga planes.

Sus ojos, entrecerrados, se oscurecen.

—Cancélalo.

Esto es algo que tengo que aclarar cuanto antes: sus neurosis son poco

razonables.

—Voy a tomar unas cuantas copas con mis amigos. No puedes

impedirme que los vea, Terry.

—¿Cuántas copas son unas cuantas?

Noto que frunzo el ceño.

—No lo sé. Depende de cómo me encuentre. —Lo miro, acusadora.

Sospecho que es posible que el viernes esté hecha polvo si sigue

portándose como un loco. Me da dolor de cabeza y hace que el cuerpo me

duela de deseo.

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior otra vez, la cabeza le va a

mil por hora. Está intentando averiguar cómo salirse con la suya. Con la

que agarre el sábado pasado no me he hecho ningún favor. Fue culpa suya.

¿Debería decírselo?

—No quiero que salgas a beber sin mí —dice con firmeza.

—Pues qué mala suerte. —Dios, estoy siendo valiente ¿Qué

graduación tiene este vino?

—Ya veremos —dice para sí.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, él

enfadado y yo ocultando una sonrisilla. A los pocos instantes, se reclina en

su silla como si nada, un poco de lado, con una intención clara en la

mirada. No me aparto tímidamente de ella, sino que igualo su intensidad.

Es un desafío a cara descubierta. Lo deseo con desesperación a pesar de

que es un tanto difícil.

Mario se acerca para recoger los platos e interrumpe el momento.

—¿Les ha gustado? —dice señalando los platos.

Terry no rompe la conexión.

—Estupendo, Mario. Gracias. —Su voz es gutural y está dando

golpecitos en la mesa con el dedo corazón. Noto que me roza la pierna con

la suya y no hace falta más para que se me acelere la respiración y mis

terminaciones nerviosas cobren vida. Estoy ardiendo de pies a cabeza... Y

lo sabe.

—Mario, la cuenta, por favor. —Su tono amigable ha pasado a ser

apremiante.

Parece que el italiano capta el mensaje porque no nos ofrece la carta

de postres. Se marcha y vuelve, casi de inmediato, con un plato negro con

caramelos de menta y un trozo de papel. Sin siquiera mirarla, Terry se

levanta, saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y deja varios

encima de la mesa.

Estira el brazo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Nos vamos.

Me levanta de la silla y apenas me da tiempo a coger el bolso y a dejar

la servilleta encima de la mesa. Me lleva a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes prisa? —pregunto mientras me conduce hacia el coche por

el codo.

No hace el menor intento de aminorar el paso.

—Sí.

Cuando llegamos al coche, me da la vuelta y me empuja contra la

puerta. Su frente encuentra la mía y nuestros alientos, profundos, se funden

en el escaso espacio que separa nuestras bocas. Su erección resulta

dolorosamente dura contra la parte inferior de mi abdomen.

Por Dios, lo quiero aquí y ahora. Me da igual si a la gente le da por

mirar.—

Voy a follarte hasta que veas las estrellas, Candy. —Su voz es áspera

cuando mueve las caderas contra las mías. Lanzo un gemido—. Mañana no

vas a ir a trabajar porque no vas a poder ni andar. Sube al coche.

Lo haría, pero ya me cuesta andar. El suspense me ha dejado inmóvil.

Pasan unos segundos y sigo sin poder convencer a mis piernas de que

se muevan, así que me aparta, abre la puerta y, con cuidado, me deposita en

el asiento del copiloto.

**Nota. **Insisto que malvada soy…. Las voy a dejar con las ganas jajaja, hasta mañana ñiñas.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	25. Chapter 25

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 25**

Nuestro viaje de vuelta al Lusso es el más largo de mi vida. La tensión

sexual que reina en el coche es realmente insoportable y Terry se pone casi

violento cuando un conductor dominguero le bloquea el paso.

—A algunos no deberían darles la licencia de conducir. ¡MUÉVETE!

Hace una maniobra ilegal y adelanta al otro coche en una calle de un

solo carril.

Se toca a menudo la entrepierna, y bajo la luz tenue del DBS veo el

sudor que brilla en su frente. Es un hombre con una misión. Derrapa, se

detiene ante las puertas electrónicas del Lusso y pulsa el mando a distancia

para abrirlas. Tamborilea con los dedos en el volante mientras espera

impaciente a que empiecen a moverse.

Sonrío.

—Te va a dar un ataque si no te tranquilizas.

El tamborileo cesa y me mira. Echa humo.

—Candy, me ha dado un maldito ataque todos los días desde que te

conocí.—

Estás diciendo muchas palabrotas —murmuro cuando las puertas se

abren y avanza hacia el aparcamiento a toda velocidad y sin ningún

cuidado.

—Y tú vas a gritar mucho. —Lo dice sin una pizca de humor—. Fuera

—me ordena.

No me cabe duda de que así será, pero me encanta verlo tan frenético.

Me tomo mi tiempo para salir del coche y, cuando ya estoy erguida,

levanto la vista y veo que lo tengo enfrente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin poder creerse la calma con la que me lo

estoy tomando.

Miro el cielo negro de la noche y los muelles.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

Abre la boca de forma exagerada.

—¿Que si me apetece ir a dar un paseo?

—Sí. Hace una noche preciosa. —Vuelvo a mirarlo, pero no logro

esconder una sonrisa tonta.

—No, Candy. Lo que me apetece es follarte hasta que me supliques que

pare.

Se agacha, me toma por detrás de los muslos, me carga sobre los

hombros y cierra de una patada la puerta de su carísimo coche.

—¡Terry! —El estómago se me sale por la boca a causa del

movimiento brusco—. ¡Puedo andar!

Entra a grandes zancadas en el vestíbulo del Lusso.

—No lo bastante rápido. Buenas noches, Calvin.

Me abrazo a las lumbares de Terry y levanto la cabeza. Calvin me

observa mientras atravieso la sala tirada sobre el hombro de Terry. ¿Qué

pensará de mí? La última vez que entré en el Lusso también me llevaban

en brazos...

—¡No estoy borracha! —grito antes de que Terry me meta en el

ascensor. Introduce el código con furia y Calvin desaparece de mi campo de

visión. En un momento de osadía, deslizo las manos bajo sus jeans, van

directas a su duro y fantástico trasero. Siento que sus músculos se tensan y

relajan bajo su piel suave y cálida cuando sale del ascensor.

—Nada de jueguecitos. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Como te pongas a

hacer tonterías te juro por Dios que... —Va muy en serio.

—Eres un romántico.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para el romanticismo, señorita.

«¿Ah sí?»

Irrumpe en el ático y da un portazo a su espalda. Estoy un pelín

desorientada cuando me deja de pie en la cocina. Me quedo inmóvil ante

él, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, intentando recomponerme.

—¿Sabes? Es cierto que mañana no vas a estar en condiciones de

trabajar. —Su aliento cálido extiende una capa de condensación sobre mi

cara—. Desnúdate.

Estoy temblando descaradamente. Ordeno a mis manos que se aparten

de sus hombros, pero no me hacen ni caso. Intento controlarme, aunque me

resulta imposible cuando me mira de esa manera. Siento que me cubre las

manos con las suyas y las despega de su cuerpo. Me las pone sobre el

estómago.

—Empieza por la camisa. —Su voz es ronca, teñida por un dejo de

desesperación.

Puedo hacerlo, puedo ser atrevida.

—Entonces ¿yo estoy al mando? —pregunto, mientras me preparo

internamente para sus burlas.

No se mofa. Me mira. La sorpresa ante mi pregunta es evidente, pero

no se ríe. No puede tener el control continuamente.

—Si eso te hace feliz... —Se quita el Rolex y lo deja sobre la isla.

Pues sí, me hace muy feliz. Me suelto una oración mental. Puedo

hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Respiro hondo y, mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún

pudor, me llevo las manos al primer botón de la camisa intentando que mis

dedos cooperen. Con cada botón que me desabrocho, más se tensa su rostro

y más atrevida me vuelvo yo. Si esto no es andarse con tonterías, no sé lo

que es. Me abro la camisa, la dejo así y observo cómo me recorre el torso con

la mirada mientras se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Saboreo su

reacción y me llevo las manos a los hombros para quitarme la camisa.

Acentúo el movimiento de mis pechos cuando la dejo deslizarse por mis

brazos. Como la diablilla hambrienta de sexo que soy, la mantengo a un

lado durante unos segundos mientras sus ojos vagan por mi cuerpo.

Entonces, cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, abro las palmas

de las manos con un gesto dramático y la dejo caer al suelo. Mis brazos

permanecen inertes a los costados. La mirada le arde y tiene la frente

húmeda. Lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

—Me encanta cómo te queda el encaje —susurra.

Sonrío. Estoy en racha. Bajo las manos con firmeza hacia el cierre de

los pantalones y, como quien no quiere la cosa, desabrocho un botón detrás

de otro mientras él me observa. Se le acelera la respiración con cada

segundo que pasa, y su autocontrol está tan mermado que tiene que

morderse el labio con mucha fuerza. Va a hacerse sangre.

Una vez desabrochados todos los botones del pantalón y con la

bragueta bien abierta, me quedo de pie con las manos metidas por ella,

lista para bajármelos. Pero no lo hago. Estoy fascinada con la reacción que

le provoca mi descarado _striptease_. Se han invertido los papeles.

Alza la mirada y me percato de que sus ojos arden de desesperación.

—Te los arrancaría en dos segundos.

—Pero no lo harás —digo con voz ronca y seductora. Mi presunción

me tiene alucinada—. Vas a esperar.

Me quito los zapatos de un puntapié. Salen volando unos metros más

allá.

Sigue su trayectoria antes de mirarme con las cejas levantadas.

—¿No lo estás llevando demasiado lejos?

Sonrío con dulzura mientras, centímetro a centímetro, me bajo los

capri por las piernas y los tiro lejos. Estoy de pie en ropa interior color

coral y de encaje delante de este hombre y he perdido todas la inhibiciones.

Es revelador. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo podía ser tan atrevida? ¡Me gusta

estar al mando!

Acerca la mano para acariciarme el pecho.

—No —le digo con firmeza. Su mano queda flotando sobre mi

esternón. No llega a tocarme, pero el calor que emana de ella me lleva al

borde de la hiperventilación. Aquí estoy yo, diciéndole que espere, y tan

desesperada como él. Mi autocontrol vacila, pero la verdad es que me

encanta la sensación de poder.

—Que te jodan —farfulla cuando deja caer la mano.

—Adelante.

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Suplícamelo.

¿Que suplique? ¿Cómo le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla tan rápido? Va

a ser que no.

—Paso.

—Deja de tocarte el pelo, Candy. —Sus ojos se oscurecen aún más. Me

suelto el pelo y él baja la mirada—. Todavía llevas la ropa interior puesta.

Me miro.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—Yo no voy a hacer nada. —Se encoge de hombros—. A menos que

me lo supliques.

—No pienso hacerlo —digo con frialdad. No voy a rajarme ahora.

—Puede que nos quedemos así un rato, entonces.

—Eso parece.

—Quizá sigamos así hasta el sábado.

¡El muy tramposo! No puede dejarlo estar, ¿verdad? Lo miro mal y él

enarca las cejas. Así que estamos en tablas y ninguno de los dos quiere

hacer el primer movimiento. ¡Le toca a él! Él es quien ha dejado bien claro

que no toleraría ningún jueguecito...

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Entonces, se me ocurre:

—Lo siento, no puedo andarme con tonterías. Mañana tengo que

trabajar.

Doy media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, y oigo ese gruñido familiar

que tanto me gusta. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me levanta del

suelo. Me parto en dos sobre su antebrazo. No puedo evitarlo... Me da la

risa.

Se dirige a la isla de la cocina, me da la vuelta y me sienta sobre el

frío granito. Sus ojos transmiten el descontento que le ha producido mi

pequeña broma.

—¿Cuándo vas a escucharme, señorita? _**Nunca vas a ir a ninguna**_

_**parte**_. —Me abre de piernas, las mantiene separadas con su cuerpo y me

coloca las manos en la cintura. Está muy serio.

Aún estoy recobrándome del ataque de risa, pero me callo de

inmediato cuando tira de mí para acercarme a su entrepierna y su erección

da en el punto exacto. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Y vigila esa boca —gruñe; la concentración-barra-preocupación no

le sienta bien a su frente. Esta vez es preocupación. ¿Va en serio lo de que

no vaya nunca a ninguna parte?

¿Qué? ¿Nunca?

—Lo siento —lo digo con sinceridad.

No debería jugar con él así. Está claro que tiene un problema con la

desobediencia.

—Sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas —murmura—. A partir de

ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera.

—Siempre hacemos las cosas a tu manera.

—Cierto. A ver si te lo aprendes de una vez.

Se planta delante de mí, se quita el jersey y los Grenson de dos

patadas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshace de los vaqueros y de los

bóxeres. Permanezco pacientemente sentada, más que contenta de ver

cómo se desnuda. Este hombre es un Dios. Recorro con la mirada todas sus

maravillas, me detengo un instante en la cicatriz y me quedo mirando su

erección, gruesa y pulsante.

—Quedarse mirando es de mala educación —me dice suavemente.

Levanto los ojos de golpe hacia los suyos. No estoy muy segura de si

se refiere a que le mire la cicatriz o su hermosa virilidad. No me lo aclara.

Vuelve a mí, me rodea con los brazos para desabrocharme el sujetador y,

lentamente, me lo baja por los brazos y lo tira al suelo a sus espaldas.

Apoya las manos en el borde de la encimera, me observa mientras se

agacha y me coge un pezón con la boca. Traza círculos y lo acaricia

despacio con la lengua.

En un estado de deleite absoluto, suspiro y enredo los dedos en su pelo

mientras él divide la atención entre un pecho y otro. Echo la cabeza hacia

atrás y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en su atenta boca. La verdad es

que no me importa dejar que tome el control. Me encanta.

Su boca inicia un ascendente viaje de placer por el centro de mi

cuerpo que termina con un beso suave en mi barbilla.

—Levanta —me ordena agarrándome las bragas.

Me apoyo en la encimera y dejo que las deslice por mis piernas.

—Ahora vuelvo. Tengo hambre.

De mala gana, le suelto el pelo y se dirige a la nevera como su madre

lo trajo al mundo, sin ningún pudor. Me fascina más allá de lo

humanamente posible la visión de su culo duro, de esas piernas esbeltas y

de la espalda suave y poderosa. Sus andares son todavía mejores cuando

está en cueros.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Levanto la mirada y veo que está observándome. No sé cuánto tiempo

llevo soñando despierta. Podría pasarme la vida contemplándolo. Lleva un

bote de nata montada en la mano y sonríe antes de destaparlo, agitarlo

ligeramente y echarse un poco del contenido en la boca. Lo observo con

atención. Está muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Y eso en tu mundo es un alimento básico?

Vuelve junto a mí agitando el bote.

—Pues claro —dice muy serio mientras vuelve a colocarse entre mis

piernas y me levanta la barbilla con la punta de un dedo—. Abre.

Abro la boca y me apoya el tubo en la lengua. Presiona el seguro y

deposita una bola de nata en mi boca. La cierro y la nata se derrite en mi

lengua al instante.

Coloco las manos tras de mí y me apoyo sobre ellas mientras él me

recorre el torso con la mirada.

—A ver qué se le ocurre, señor Grandchester —lo reto.

Se le iluminan los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Está un poco fría —me avisa, y traza un sendero recto y

descendente por el centro de mi cuerpo. Doy un respingo ante la frialdad

inicial de la nata, que me cubre desde el cuello hasta donde comienza la

pelvis. Sonríe y echa un poco más justo allí. Miro el largo sendero de

bolitas blancas y siento que los pezones se me endurecen ante la

proximidad del frío. Da un paso atrás y sus ojos bailan de felicidad.

—Un poco típico, ¿no? —Miro su rostro satisfecho.

Se echa un poco más de nata en la boca.

—Los clásicos son los mejores.

Vuelve a marcharse. ¿Adónde va? Sigo sentada en la barra de

desayuno cubierta de nata y lo veo rebuscar por los armarios de la cocina.

—Aquí está —sentencia.

¿Aquí está qué? Abre un cajón, saca una espátula y vuelve a mi lado

dando golpecitos maliciosos a un tarro de crema de cacao. Se coloca otra

vez entre mis piernas, desenrosca la tapadera y la tira sobre la bancada de

mármol.

Arqueo una ceja, inquisitiva, aunque sé perfectamente qué está

tramando. Hunde la espátula en el tarro, saca una buena cantidad de crema

de cacao y me pega con la espátula en el pecho.

—¡Ay! —Me duele la teta del golpe.

Sonríe y empieza a trazarme círculos de chocolate alrededor del

pezón. El dolor combinado con los remolinos rítmicos hace que ronronee

desde lo más profundo de mi ser. La arruga de la frente de Terry aparece en

cuanto empieza a morderse el labio. Continúa esparciendo la crema de

cacao por mi cuerpo, a ambos lados de la nata, dibujando círculos y

untándome allá por donde pasa.

Cuando vacía el tarro y ha cubierto todo mi torso a su gusto, deja los

instrumentos de trabajo a un lado y retrocede para admirar su obra. La

sonrisa que aparece en su hermoso rostro hace que quiera abalanzarme

sobre él y tirarlo al suelo. Está verdaderamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Mi pastelito de Candice —dice relamiéndose los labios.

Miro mi cuerpo embadurnado y luego sus ojos danzarines.

—Supongo que, ahora que ya te has divertido, debería ir a ducharme.

Hago ademán de moverme, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me

detiene abrazándome, tal y como suponía que haría. Estoy pegada a él y

resbalo. Mis pechos se mueven cuando me río y se los restriego por el

torso, pero no en plan tonto.

—Qué lista —murmura, y se aparta. Hay hebras de chocolate y nata

entre nuestros cuerpos. Me toma las manos y me empuja con suavidad

hasta que estoy recostada del todo sobre la espalda, mirándolo—. Ni

siquiera he empezado aún a divertirme, señorita.

Sonrío.

—Estoy sucia.

—Ah, cómo me gusta esa sonrisa. No estarás sucia mucho más

tiempo. —Se agacha sobre mí y me pasa la erección por el sexo. Con el

dedo índice, dibuja un sendero de chocolate que comienza en mi pezón. No

aparta la mirada de la mía cuando se lo lleva a los labios y lo lame con el

deleite más espectacular.

—Hummm. Cacao, nata y sudor —dice con voz ronca.

Me estremezco bajo sus ojos penetrantes y siento el clítoris encendido

mientras me retuerzo contra la encimera bajo su embriagadora mirada.

Levanto los brazos para atraerlo hacia mí. Necesito tocarlo. Me deja

cogerlo, sus labios caen sobre los míos y apoya el pecho en mí, de modo

que nos restregamos y nos embadurnamos otra vez. La calidez de su cuerpo

sobre el mío me catapulta directamente al séptimo cielo de Terry.

Mediante pequeños lametones, lo persuado para que saque la lengua y

sonrío contra sus labios cuando gime. Desliza un brazo bajo mis nalgas y

me levanta de la encimera, me sujeta mientras me tiene en alto y reclama

mi boca. Continúo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos

enroscados en su pelo. Él sigue volviéndome loca de placer y yo estoy

retorciéndome bajo sus caricias.

Se aparta de mis labios y comienza a besarme desde la mejilla hasta la

oreja, rozando con sus adorables labios cada milímetro del camino e

intensificando la sensación de pesadez que se acentúa en mi entrepierna.

Lanzo un gemido grave y largo y mis dedos se enredan con fuerza en su

pelo cuando me muerde el lóbulo y tira de él con los dientes. Joder, voy a

levitar de placer.

—Terry —jadeo, y arqueo la espalda.

—Lo sé —murmura en tono bajo junto a mi oído—. ¿Quieres que me

ocupe de ello?

—¡Sí! —grito.

Me da un beso tierno en el hueco de la oreja y me suelta con cuidado

hasta que quedo tumbada de nuevo boca arriba.

Con la parte superior del cuerpo y un brazo pegados a mí, me aparta

con suavidad el pelo de la cara. Lo observo estudiarme con atención,

percibo la marea de sus ojos verdes, su mente dando vueltas.

—_**Todo es mucho más llevadero contigo**_, Candy —afirma en voz baja

mientras busca algo en mis ojos.

Absorbo sus palabras. Su confesión me ha dejado de piedra. ¿Qué es

más llevadero? No puedo soportar la vaguedad de la frase, especialmente

ahora. Este hombre es más de lo que parece a simple vista, es más que

confianza en sí mismo y riqueza, más que alguien posesivo, gentil,

controlador y dominante. Podría seguir así toda la vida. Pero hay más.

Lo miro. Quiero hacerle preguntas pero, cuando tomo aliento para

hablar, deja caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho y pasea la lengua por mi ya

endurecido pezón, trazando círculos y lamiendo la crema de cacao. Me

aparto cuando lo muerde, la puñalada de dolor me hace arquear la espalda

y propulsar el pecho hacia él, lo cual lo obliga a retroceder un poco para

hacerme sitio.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—¿Quieres más de mi boca?

—¡Jesús, Terry!

Emite un gruñido de satisfacción y divide la atención entre mis dos

pechos, recogiendo, mordiendo y chupando el chocolate de forma gradual y

meticulosa.

Gimo. Estoy sudada y pegajosa. Mis dedos continúan enredados en su

pelo mientras me estremezco bajo su lengua experta. Una caricia en mi

sexo bastaría para lanzarme a un estado de estupor desesperado.

—Ya estás limpia —dice mientras se aparta de mi cuerpo y entrelaza

la mirada con la mía—. Pero ella quiere más de mi boca.

Se lame los labios, se aparta de mí y el estómago me da un vuelco.

Dios mío, no voy a durar ni un segundo.

Me mira directamente al punto donde se unen mis caderas. Me coloca

las palmas de las manos en los muslos y los separa un poco más.

—Joder, Candy, estás chorreando.

Respira hondo y observo que el subir y bajar de su pecho se acelera.

Me lanza una breve mirada antes de agacharse de forma provocativa.

Cierro los ojos, tenso todo el cuerpo y espero la ráfaga del primer contacto.

Y ahí está. Una pasada de su lengua directamente por el centro de mi

sexo y una pequeña danza sobre mi clítoris para rematarlo.

—Ah... ¡Dios! —rujo. Me recompensa metiéndome dos dedos hasta el

fondo. Doy un respingo y me aparto un poco de forma involuntaria, pero

Terry me pone un brazo en la barriga para mantenerme quieta.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Su voz es grave y mi reacción violenta.

Vuelve rápidamente a mi sexo, me penetra de nuevo con los dedos y me

acaricia levemente el clítoris con la lengua.

Al cabo de unos segundos noto una explosión que se cierne en el

horizonte y, tras un último lametón en el centro de mi punto más sensible,

me hago pedazos. Estoy perdida. Sacudo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, se me

escapa el aire de los pulmones en un suspiro largo y pacífico y mi corazón

galopante recupera un ritmo calmado y seguro.

Me lame con cuidado para ayudarme a cabalgar las últimas

pulsaciones del orgasmo y me deja caer hacia atrás con delicadeza

mientras gimo de pura satisfacción. Tiene una boca increíble.

En mi estado subliminal, siento que cambia de postura entre mis

piernas y me mete los dedos en la boca para que pueda lamer las gotas de

mi estallido.

—¿Has visto lo bien que sabes, Candy? —murmura mientras traza

movimientos circulares con el dedo en mi boca. Luego se lo lleva a la suya

y se asegura de saborearme entera con la lengua. Inclina la cabeza cuando

se acerca a mi cara y me mira a los ojos antes de posar con suavidad sus

labios sobre los míos y recorrerlos de un lado a otro—. Eres asombrosa.

Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Cambia de postura con rapidez, tira de mí y me clava su excitación

expectante. Grito ante la invasión inesperada y mi clímax en recesión

resucita.

«¡Jesús!»

—Me toca a mí —jadea, y sale y entra otra vez. Grito y estiro los

brazos por encima de la cabeza cuando él se aferra a mis caderas para

poder moverme adelante y atrás sobre el mármol de la cocina al ritmo de

sus arremetidas. Abro los ojos y veo que está sudando y tiene la mandíbula

apretada.

Los restos de nata y chocolate hacen que me deslice con facilidad

hacia él y una sensación hormigueante me invade la entrepierna; las

deliciosas embestidas de su potente cuerpo amenazan con hacerme

explotar el cerebro.

«¡Joder, joder, joder!»

—¿Te gusta, Candy? —grita entre mis gemidos.

—Dios, sí.

—No vas a volver a huir de mí, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

«¡Nunca!»

Me levanta hacia su cuerpo, se vuelve y mi espalda choca contra la

pared. Se me escapa un grito de sorpresa. He mentido. No estoy

acostumbrada a él, para nada. Y no sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme. Tiene

tanta potencia, tanta fuerza... y es tan grande. Soporto sus embestidas

decididas e incesantes mientras me empotra una y otra vez contra la pared.

Emito un grito tras otro.

En mi desesperación por controlar mi orgasmo inminente, encuentro

su hombro, me aferro a él con la boca y le clavo los dientes.

—¡Mierda! —ruge. Oigo que su frente choca contra la pared detrás de

mí y sus caderas empujan hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya está.

Le suelto el hombro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito áspero y

exploto en un segundo orgasmo que me hace mil pedazos.

Se queda inmóvil de repente, con la respiración entrecortada y

violenta, y entonces lanza una última y potente estocada.

—¡Jesús! —gruñe y se sacude contra mí, dentro y fuera. Convulsiono

entre sus brazos y respiro de manera irregular intentando que llegue algo

de aire a mis pulmones.

«Terror y pavor. ¡Joder!»

Me aferro a él con los brazos y las piernas, cierro los ojos y me derrito

en su cuerpo.

Apenas soy consciente de que me lleva de vuelta a la isla de la cocina.

El movimiento hace que los restos de su erección me rocen la pared del

útero mientras sigo colgada de él deleitándome con su calor. Me tumbo

sobre la espalda cuando me baja y disfruto de la seguridad que me da su

pecho firme sobre el mío. Por instinto, paso los brazos alrededor de su

espalda cuando me baña la cara de besos tiernos.

Ay, Dios, estoy tan abrumada. Nunca me había sentido tan necesitada

ni deseada. El tiempo que he pasado con Terry, el bueno y el malo, las

rabietas y el afecto, ha arrasado con cualquier otro sentimiento que haya

experimentado y no ha dejado ni rastro. Abro los ojos, sé que me está

mirando.

—_**Tú y yo**_ —me susurra mientras me observa.

Cierro los párpados pesados y tiro de él para enterrar la cara en su

cuello. Me pierdo por completo en él.

—Necesitamos una ducha.

Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Me está levantando de la barra de

desayuno. Sigo aferrada a Terry y no tengo intención de soltarme.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —murmuro soñolienta. Estoy muy cansada.

Se ríe.

—Tú agárrate, que ya me encargo yo.

Y eso hago. Me agarro fuerte, con las piernas a su cintura y los brazos

a sus hombros, mientras me lleva por el ático, escaleras arriba, hacia el

cuarto de baño.

—Méteme en la cama —refunfuño cuando me deja sobre el lavabo

doble.—

Estás pegajosa, y yo también. Nos lavaremos los dos y luego ya

podremos meternos en la cama y acurrucarnos. ¿Trato hecho?

Se va a abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Lo miro con ojos soñolientos.

—No. Méteme en la cama —gruño.

—Candy, eres adorable cuando estás medio dormida.

Me recoge del lavabo doble y me mete en la ducha. Apoyo la cabeza

en el hueco de su cuello y no intento separarme de su cálido cuerpo. El

agua es una bendición.

—Te voy a soltar —me dice.

Me agarro a él con más fuerza. Se ríe.

—No puedo enjabonarte con las manos ocupadas.

—Quiero seguir pegada a ti.

Suspira y se apoya en la pared de azulejos conmigo abrazada a él. Me

mira y me da un beso tierno en la frente. Gime contra mi piel. A pesar de

que estoy muy dormida, respondo a su beso acariciándole el cuello con la

nariz y con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Aparta uno de los brazos de mí. Levanta la rodilla para sujetarme el

trasero mientras se inclina para coger el gel de ducha de una estantería. Lo

deja en el suelo antes de hacer lo mismo con el champú. Baja la rodilla,

vuelve a colocarme el brazo debajo de las rodillas flexionadas y, despacio,

se desliza pared abajo sujetándome con fuerza. Noto la firmeza del suelo

de la ducha cuando ambos quedamos sentados.

Sé que restrinjo sus movimientos, pero yo no me muevo y él no se

queja. Trabaja conmigo encima, sujetándome con un brazo. Me enjabona y

me enjuaga el pelo con la mano libre lo mejor que puede. Se toma su

tiempo a la hora de eliminar los restos de nata y crema de cacao de mi

cuerpo. Su mano se desliza con ternura y cuidado trazando círculos lentos

que me transportan a un estado de duermevela. Sigo abrazada a él. No

quiero soltarme nunca.

—Voy a cuidar de ti para siempre —susurra, y después aprieta los

labios contra mi sien.

Le quito una mano del cuello y se la paso por el pecho y los

abdominales; dibujo círculos lentos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Ok —concedo.

Por mí perfecto. No puedo pensar en nada que me resulte más natural,

ni ahora ni nunca.

Deja escapar una bocanada de aire, está agotado.

—Venga, vamos a secarte.

Me separo de él. Me cuesta mantenerme en pie. Estoy hecha polvo. Le

tiendo la mano y él la acepta de buena gana, aunque no lo ayudo nada

cuando se incorpora. Veo que aún tiene restos de crema de cacao en el

pecho, así que me agacho, tomo el gel de ducha y me echo un poco en la

observa formar espuma entre las palmas y apoyarlas contra su

pecho. Luego las muevo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tiene el pelo castaño

pegado a los firmes músculos del cuello.

Cuando termino, me inclino para darle un beso casto en el centro del

pecho. Levanto la mirada y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara

levantada hacia el techo. Me pongo de puntillas y le beso la garganta para

llamar su atención, pero tarda varios segundos en bajar el rostro hacia el

mío.

Le sonrío y me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. No me convence y me

pregunto qué le está causando tanta angustia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Nada. Todo va bien.

Me cubre las mejillas con las manos y me ofrece una sonrisa a

medias. Estudia mi rostro antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha y salir de

ella. Se envuelve una toalla alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Camino detrás de él y de inmediato me encuentro cubierta por una

toalla de baño. Me seca de pies a cabeza y elimina el exceso de humedad

de mi pelo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? —me pregunta.

La verdad es que sí. Qué perezosa. Asiento y sonríe con aprobación.

Alza mi cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos y me lleva a la cama. Me meto

bajo las sábanas y respiro hondo cuando apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

El delicioso aroma a Terry inunda mis sentidos. Qué bien voy a dormir

aquí.

Deja caer la toalla. Retiro las sábanas a modo de invitación y, en

cuanto lo tengo lo bastante cerca, me acurruco en su pecho y entierro la

cara bajo su barbilla. Mi aliento cálido rebota contra su cuello y vuelve a

mi cara. Flexiono una rodilla y coloco una pierna entre sus muslos.

Estoy envuelta en él y es el lugar más tranquilo y agradable del

mundo.

—Eres demasiado cómodo —susurro en su garganta.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Me alegro. A dormir, pequeña. —Me da un beso en la coronilla y

me aprieta contra él. No hay lugar para la distancia entre nosotros.

**Nota: **Ñiñas sorry, sorry, sorry, en serio lo siento, discúlpenme por no actualizar, pero con esto de las fiestas, mi mom me tiene vuelta loca, pero no se preocupen que esta semanita acabo la historia.

1000 Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	26. Chapter 26

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 26**

Recupero la consciencia con Terry acostado entre mis piernas y frotándome

la nariz con la suya. Me obligo a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, señorita.

Refunfuño y me desperezo a gusto. Qué bien he dormido. Cuando me

despierto, noto la erección matutina de Terry entre las piernas. Una sonrisa

asoma en las comisuras de sus labios.

Me contoneo debajo de él.

—Buenos días.

Con un solo movimiento, se adentra en mí. Por lo que se ve, hoy ya es

un gran día. Me agarro a sus bíceps tensos y él se apoya en los antebrazos y

marca un ritmo firme y constante.

Abre los ojos.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo.

Contemplo su rostro tranquilo y sereno y dejo que me arrastre al

paraíso. Me despierta de golpe cuando me da la vuelta, sin salir de mí, y de

repente estoy a horcajadas sobre él. La gravedad me hace más sensible a su

invasión.

—Móntame, Candy. —Tiene la voz ronca y los ojos hambrientos le

brillan con la luz de la mañana. Me toma de las caderas y yo planto las

palmas de las manos en sus pectorales.

Lo miro.

—¿Mando yo?

Sonríe.

—A ver qué se te ocurre, nena.

Levanta las caderas para ponerme en movimiento.

¡De acuerdo! Lo miro fijamente a los ojos parduzcos y medio

dormidos y, con cuidado, me aparto de sus caderas. Me mantengo unos

segundos en el aire para provocarlo un poco y observo incendiarse su cara,

ansiosa de fricción. Entonces, despacio, bajo de nuevo con igual precisión

para que me penetre hasta el fondo, lo más adentro posible, hasta que noto

que me toca el útero. La sensación hace que Terry entre en barrena.

Echa la cabeza atrás y gime con tanta fuerza que rebota en el

dormitorio. Sonrío para mis adentros. Es mi oportunidad de recuperar el

poder y voy a aprovecharla al máximo.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunto llena de confianza en mí misma. Esto va a

encantarme.

—¡Sí, joder! —jadea.

—Cuidado con esa boca —me burlo, y vuelvo a levantarme y a caer

con total precisión mientras me restriego en círculos contra él. Repito el

tortuoso movimiento una y otra vez observando cómo se desmorona debajo

de mí. Levanta las manos para acariciarme los pechos, traza pequeños

círculos con los pulgares alrededor de los pezones duros. Vuelvo a

levantarme y hago una pausa en el punto álgido. Tiene los ojos cerrados y

la boca entreabierta. Me cuesta mantener el control encima de él.

—¿Bajo?

—Sí, por Dios.

Desciendo de nuevo y veo cómo se le deforma el rostro, un síntoma

claro de su sufrimiento. No va a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Percibo el esfuerzo en su mandíbula tensa y en la frente arrugada. Gime y

me aprieta los pechos con más fuerza, lo cual logra enviar una sensación

punzante y dolorosa a mi sexo. Yo sí que no voy a poder soportarlo mucho

más tiempo. Estoy a punto de correrme y necesito que él también lo esté

cuando descienda.

Me alejo de nuevo y observo cómo espera que vuelva a descender

despacio. No lo hago. En vez de eso, lo dejo sin aliento y caigo con fuerza,

empalándome hasta el fondo en su sexo. Muevo las caderas en círculo, con

fuerza, más adentro.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —ruge y al instante gotas de sudor le perlan la

frente. Recoloco las caderas para asegurarme la penetración perfecta y me

aprieto contra él con más intensidad. Sí, voy a hacer que me supliques.

—Joder, joder, joder, Candy. ¡Voy a correrme!

—Espera —ordeno.

Abre los ojos sorprendido. Están llenos de desesperación. Vuelvo a

mover las caderas, él cierra los párpados con fuerza y la arruga de su ceño

se hace más profunda que nunca. Le está costando la vida. Sólo necesito

uno más...

—Candy, no puedo —me implora.

—¡Mierda! Espera.

—¡Esa boca! —grita con los ojos todavía cerrados para poder

concentrarse mejor. Lo está matando.

—¡Que te den, Terry!

Abre los ojos de golpe a modo de advertencia ante mi lenguaje vulgar,

pero me importa un carajo. Apoyo las manos con fuerza en las suyas y uso

los músculos de las piernas para levantarme otra vez, quedar suspendida

sobre él y hundirme de golpe para que se clave del todo en mí.

Vuelvo a levantarme

—¡Ahora! —grito, y me dejo caer con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cuerpo

explota y entro directamente en órbita. Apenas soy consciente de los

gemidos ahogados de Terry cuando noto que me invade un líquido tibio que

calienta todo mi ser. Caigo sobre su pecho hecha un ovillo exhausto.

Misión cumplida.

Me quedo derrumbada sobre él, derritiéndome al ritmo de sus dedos,

que me acarician la espalda. Su erección en retroceso palpita de manera

constante en mi interior. Los latidos de ambos corazones chocan entre

nuestros pechos mientras intentamos recobrar el aliento. Los dos estamos

repletos.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo —susurro.

Me besa en la coronilla.

—Excepto por esa boca tan sucia que tienes. —Su voz está llena de

desaprobación.

Me río y lo miro. Le paso los dedos por la mejilla sin afeitar. Me

encanta cuando no se ha afeitado. Inclina la cabeza hacia mi caricia, me

besa los dedos y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—No creo que podamos llamar a esto sexo soñoliento, nena.

—¿No?

—No. Tendremos que pensar en un nombre nuevo.

—Vale —accedo, completamente satisfecha. Vuelvo a apoyar la

mejilla en su pecho y dibujo espirales alrededor de su pezón dorado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry?

—Veintinueve.

Me río con sorna, pero de repente se me ocurre que no tendré forma

de saber cuándo llegaremos a su verdadera edad. Yo apuesto por treinta y

cuatro. Son ocho años más que yo, puedo vivir con eso.

Suspiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Una hora más me vendría de perlas.

Me aparta de su pecho.

—Me olvidé el reloj abajo. Iré a ver.

—Necesitas un reloj aquí —gruño cuando se levanta de la cama y me

deja helada y desnuda sin él.

—Me quejaré a la decoradora.

No le hago ni caso. Doy media vuelta y me acurruco abrazada a la

almohada. Ésta es la cama más cómoda en la que haya dormido nunca.

Hice un buen trabajo.

—Las siete y media —lo oigo gritar desde abajo.

Me levanto de un brinco.

—¡Mierda!

Salto de la cama y corro a la cocina.

—Tienes que acercarme a casa.

Se sienta, tranquilo y relajado, en un taburete de la barra de desayuno.

Está en cueros y comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete directamente del tarro

con el dedo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy —dice sin mirarme.

¡Me pone enferma! Sin duda, es una estratagema para retenerme aquí.

Al fin y al cabo, dijo que no iba a poder andar y sí que puedo. Cogeré el

metro y solucionado. Busco mi ropa por el suelo, donde la tiré anoche: ni

rastro.—

Terry, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Se mete un dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete en la boca, lo

chupa y se lo saca despacio con un pequeño «pop».

—No tengo ni idea —dice muy serio y como si la cosa no fuera con

él.

¿Dónde la habrá escondido, el muy traidor? No puede estar lejos.

Busco por el apartamento levantando, apartando, abriendo puertas de

armarios y mirando detrás de los muebles. Vuelvo a la cocina y me lo

encuentro ahí sentado todavía, desnudo y tan guapo que hasta me enoja.

Mi frenesí no le afecta lo más mínimo.

No tengo tiempo para esto. No puedo llegar tarde a trabajar.

—¿Dónde está mi puta ropa? —grito.

—¡Esa puta boca!

Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza. Lo siguiente que hará será lavarme la

boca con jabón.

—Terry, nunca había dicho tacos hasta que te conocí... Tiene gracia,

¿no crees? Necesito ir a casa para poder arreglarme e ir a trabajar.

—Ya lo sé.

Y se mete en la boca otro dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Intento preguntarlo con calma, pero si no

me la devuelve ya mismo voy a volver al modo cabreo. No puedo llegar

tarde. —Está... por ahí. —Sonríe con el dedo en la boca.

—¿Dónde es por ahí? —pregunto mientras pienso lo mal que me cae

hoy el Terry travieso.

—Si te lo digo, tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

¡La mujer furiosa está aquí!

—¿Qué? —le grito.

—No bebas mañana por la noche. —No hay emoción en su rostro.

Lo miro con furia y lo veo luchar para controlarse y no echarse a reír.

¡Cerdo conspirador! Me tiene acorralada, desnuda, llego tarde a trabajar y

necesito que me lleve a casa.

De pie, considero el trato. Si soy sincera, no pensaba emborracharme

mucho, especialmente después de mi actuación del sábado pasado. Ni

siquiera le he preguntado todavía a Annie si está libre, pero no quiero que

don Controlador piense que puede dictar todos y cada uno de mis

movimientos. Como dar la mano y que te tomen el brazo.

—¡De acuerdo!

Total, ¿cómo va a enterarse de si me tomo una copa?

Parece sorprendido.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. ¿Comemos juntos?

—Vale, pero ¡dame mi ropa!

—¿Quién manda aquí, Candy? —pregunta.

No tengo tiempo para llevarle la contraria.

—Tú. ¡Ahora tráeme mi ropa!

—Correcto.

Camina pavoneándose hacia la nevera —con un toque de arrogancia

extra dedicado a mí— y abre la puerta.

—Aquí tienes, señorita.

¿Estaba en el frigorífico? En fin, nunca se me habría ocurrido buscar

ahí. Se la quito de las manos y me levanta una ceja en señal de advertencia.

Me da igual. Voy a llegar tardísimo. Observa cómo me pongo los

pantalones capri a tirones y dando saltitos como una loca. Doy un respingo

cuando la tela fría me roza la piel.

—¿Me da tiempo a ducharme? —Lo pregunta en serio.

—¡No!

Se ríe, me da una palmada en el trasero y sale a paso lento de la

cocina.

Terry me lleva a casa con su estilo de conducción habitual: tan rápido

que da miedo y sin ninguna paciencia, pero hoy doy gracias.

Me espera en el coche haciendo llamadas mientras yo me ducho y me

arreglo en tiempo récord. Me pongo unos pantalones pitillo negros, una

camisa blanca y mis bailarinas rojas de Dune. Lista para correr. Mi pelo

está ingobernable porque anoche no me lo sequé con secador, así que me

hago un recogido informal. Ya me maquillaré en el coche.

Corro por el descansillo y choco con Archie. Está medio desnudo. ¿Es

que ahora vive con nosotras? «¡Ponte algo de ropa encima!»

—Siempre vas corriendo, chica —se ríe. Paso junto a él como un rayo

de camino a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y tomarme la píldora.

—¿Has pasado una buena noche?

Asiento mientras me bebo el agua. Él sigue de pie, sin ningún pudor,

en la puerta de la cocina, hecho un desastre. No voy a preguntarle si él

también ha pasado una buena noche. Está clarísimo.

—¿Dónde está Annie? —pregunto.

Sonríe.

—_**La he atado a la cama**_.

Abro los ojos como platos. No tengo ni idea de si lo dice en serio o no.

Es un bromista.

—Dile que la llamo luego.

Espero a que Sam se aparte y me deje salir.

—Hasta luego —me despido ya corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¡Oye, dile a Terry que no podré ir a correr hoy! —grita desde la

cocina.

Avanzo a toda velocidad por el sendero que lleva a la calle, donde

Terry está mal aparcado y quitándose de encima a un guardia de tráfico que

bloquea la puerta del copiloto. Espero a que el guardia termine de leerle la

cartilla a Terry, pero parece que tiene mucho que decir.

—Apártese para que la señorita pueda entrar en el coche —gruñe

Terry. El guardia no le hace caso y empieza a soltar un discurso sobre el

abuso verbal y la falta de consideración hacia otros usuarios de la vía.

—Disculpe —intervengo. A ver si la educación funciona, ya que la

agresividad de Terry parece no hacerlo. Pasa de mí. Maldición, voy a llegar

supertarde.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Terry abre la puerta, rodea el coche a

grandes zancadas y planta cara al guardia de pie sobre el asfalto. El pobre

hombre empequeñece con claridad ante la presencia de Terry y se aparta a

toda prisa.

Me abre la puerta, espera a que me siente en el coche antes de cerrarla

de un portazo, maldice un poco más y se sienta detrás del volante. Salimos

rugiendo calle abajo, demasiado rápido.

—Sólo está haciendo su trabajo. —Bajo el espejo y empiezo a sacar el

maquillaje.

—Fracasados hambrientos de poder incapaces de entrar en la Policía

—gruñe. Me mira y sonríe—. Estás preciosa.

Me río.

—Mira a la carretera. Ah, Archie dice que hoy no puede salir a correr

contigo.

—Cabrón perezoso. ¿Sigue allí? —pregunta mientras adelanta a un

taxi.

Me agarro a un lateral de mi asiento. El maquillaje va a acabar

esparcido por todas partes.

—Tiene a Annie atada a la cama —murmuro a la vez que me aplico la

máscara de pestañas.

—Es probable.

Me vuelvo hacia él con el cepillo para pestañas suspendido ante mis

ojos.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Porque no lo estoy. —Me mira con el rabillo del ojo.

¿No está sorprendido? ¿A Archie le van los rollos raros?

—No quiero saberlo —farfullo, y vuelvo a centrarme en el espejo.

—No, no quieres saberlo —dice tan pancho.

Paramos cerca de mi oficina, pero lo bastante lejos como para que

nadie me vea bajar del Aston Martin de Terry. Sigo intentando adivinar

cómo se tomaría John todo esto. Terry no ha mencionado la ampliación

desde el domingo, y no creo que a mi jefe le haga gracia que le diga que no

estoy diseñando nada para el señor Grandchester, sino que me lo estoy tirando.

—¿A qué hora sales a comer? —pregunta. Me acaricia el muslo, lo

que me provoca las habituales punzadas de placer. No es momento de

ponerse cachonda, y eso es precisamente lo que consigue esa caricia.

—A la una —digo con un gritito.

Dibuja círculos en mi muslo. Me tenso un poco.

—Entonces estaré aquí a esa hora.

—¿Justo aquí? —jadeo.

—Sí, justo aquí. —Detiene la mano entre mis piernas.

—Terry, para. —Cierro los ojos e intento combatir las sacudidas de

placer. Mueve la mano hacia arriba y la sitúa justo en mi sexo, por encima de

los pantalones.

Gimo.

—No puedo quitarte las manos de encima —dice con ese tono de voz

grave e hipnótico, ese que me nubla el sentido y la razón—. Y no vas a

detenerme, ¿verdad?

Pues no. ¡Maldita sea!

Se inclina hacia mí, me toma por la nuca, me acerca a él y aumenta las

caricias en mi núcleo. Cuando encuentra mi boca con los labios, gimo. Me

arrastra hacia un ritmo celestial mientras me acaricia la lengua con la suya,

lento pero seguro, para garantizarme el máximo placer. No puedo creerme

que le esté dejando hacer esto en su coche a plena luz del día, pero ha

provocado algo y no puedo entrar en la oficina con el anhelo de un

orgasmo abandonado y a la espera dentro de mí. Necesito aliviarme o no

podré concentrarme en todo el día.

Las espirales de deseo se extienden e intensifican y la preocupación

de que nos pillen desaparece sin más. Estoy loca por él. Logra causarme

ese efecto de mil formas diferentes.

—No lo reprimas, Candy —dice en mi boca—. Te quiero en esa oficina

pensando en lo que puedo hacerte.

Llego al clímax y grito cuando aprieta los labios con fuerza sobre los

míos; ahoga mis gemidos y suaviza la presión de su mano para calmarme

otra vez. Suspiro contra sus labios.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mientras me da pequeños besos en la boca.

Sí, mucho mejor. El Terry molesto, travieso y enfurruñado de hace una

hora ha desaparecido por completo.

—Ya puedo trabajar tranquila —suspiro.

Se ríe y me suelta.

—Bueno, me voy a casa a pensar en ti y a resolver esto. —Se pone la

mano en la zona en que sus pantalones cortos de correr parecen una tienda

de campaña.

Sonrío, me acerco a él y le planto un beso casto en los labios.

—Yo podría encargarme de eso —me ofrezco mientras acaricio su

erección con la palma de la mano. Abre unos ojos brillantes de placer

cuando le meto la mano en los pantalones y saco su masculinidad

palpitante, aprieto la base y subo y bajo con la mano un par de veces,

despacio.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas del asiento.

—Joder, Candy. Qué gusto.

Sí que da gusto, pero en mi boca te gustaría aún más. Pero ¿qué me

pasa? Sigo con unas cuantas caricias controladas y la punta comienza a

destellar. Terry se tensa y gime en el asiento. No debe de faltarle mucho.

Bajo la cabeza hacia su regazo y paso la lengua por la cabeza vibrante de la

gloriosa polla. Trazo círculos en la punta húmeda. ¿Cuánto aguantará?

Lanza un gemido grave, largo y profundo. Está claro que no le falta

mucho.

Sin prisa, deslizo la lengua húmeda por el tronco, lo que hace que se

agite un poco más. Después le envuelvo la punta con los labios y me la

llevo lentamente hasta el final de la garganta.

Jadea.

—Eso es, nena. Hasta el fondo.

Me paro, noto que el tronco palpita contra mi lengua, exhalo

lentamente y vuelvo a la punta. Suspira agradecido.

—Sigue, justo así —me anima al tiempo que me pasa la mano por la

nuca.

Sonrío, suelto su erección y la dejo chocar contra su duro abdomen.

Abre los ojos y yo me enderezo en el asiento y me limpio la boca.

—Me encantaría, pero ya me has hecho llegar bastante tarde al

trabajo. —Salgo del coche de un salto y chillo cuando intenta tome.

—Candy, pero ¿qué haces?

Cruzo la calle de prisa, y de repente se me ocurre que quizá me

persiga y me cargue sobre los hombros. ¿Será capaz?

Me doy la vuelta cuando llego a la acera. Está de pie junto al coche,

frotándose la entrepierna con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en la cara. No

puedo expresar mi alivio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry? —le pregunto desde la otra acera.

—Treinta. Eso no ha estado bien, pequeña provocadora.

Le lanzo un beso y hago una pequeña reverencia. Él estira la mano

para tomarlo, pero la sonrisa maquiavélica no ha desaparecido. Incluso

desde aquí puedo ver que la cabeza le echa humo, maquinando. Me doy la

vuelta y me voy meneando el culo, satisfecha de mí misma, al menos por

ahora. Al fin y al cabo, el que manda es él.

**Nota: **No me odien ñiñas trata de editar los capítulos lo más rápido que mis pequeños dedos me lo permiten…

Bss.

Paula Grandchester.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

—Reunión a las doce —nos recuerda Karen cuando sale contoneándose

del despacho de John.

Examino mi lista de clientes y tomo nota de cómo van las cosas con

cada uno de ellos. Nuestras reuniones quincenales son relajadas y sirven

para poner a John al corriente de nuestros proyectos y para avisar a Paty

del papeleo que queda por terminar. También son una hora para engullir

pastelitos de crema y beber té sin parar. Esta noche tendré que salir a

correr.—

¿Paty? —la llamo desde mi despacho. Levanta la vista de la

pantalla del ordenador y se quita las gafas para verme mejor—. ¿Podrías

pasarme la lista de pagos de mis clientes, por favor?

—Por supuesto, Candy.

—¡Y a mí también! —grita Karen.

Paty mira a Dario, que asiente con la cabeza. No es frecuente tener que

perseguir a un moroso, pero cuando toca hacerlo es bastante incómodo.

John es muy estricto con las fechas de cobro.

Me sumerjo en el trabajo durante unas horas, persigo pedidos y

respondo correos electrónicos.

A las doce, Paty deja una caja sobre mi mesa.

—Ha llegado esto para ti.

Anda. No he oído la puerta.

—Gracias, Paty.

Miro la caja blanca. Sé de quién es. La abro, íntimamente

emocionada, y miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me está

prestando atención. Dentro hay un pastelito de chocolate y nata. Me río a

carcajadas y Dario levanta la cabeza de inmediato de su mesa de trabajo. Le

hago un gesto con la mano para decirle que no es nada. Pone los ojos en

blanco y vuelve a sus bocetos.

Tomo la nota y la abro.

LA VENGANZA ES DULCE.

BSS, T

Sonrío, cojo el pastelito y le hinco el diente. A continuación, agarro la

carpeta y me dirijo al despacho de John. Paty me sigue con una bandeja

llena de té y pastelitos.

—¡Espéranos! —gimotea Dario, que contempla cómo me meto el

último trozo de pastel en la boca. Me mira con envidia cuando me limpio

una gota de nata de la comisura de los labios—. Yo quiero uno de ésos, Sal

—dice mientras estudia con atención la bandeja que Paty ha dejado sobre

la mesa John.

—Hay milhojas de vainilla.

—¡No puedo ni olerlos! —ladra Karen al tiempo que se sienta en

uno de los sillones semicirculares que hay colocados alrededor de la

enorme mesa de caoba de John.

—No me digas que estás otra vez a dieta —protesta John.

—Sí, pero ésta funciona —repone feliz.

En serio, la chica está tan flaca que no se la ve de perfil, pero cada

semana está con una dieta distinta.

Me siento a su lado y Dario se une a nosotras. Paty nos pasa una hoja

de cálculo con el estado de los pagos de los clientes antes de servirnos el té

y sentarse. Miro la lista de facturas, todas están marcadas como «Pagada»

o «Pendiente», pero al pasar el dedo por la página veo una subrayada en la

sección de «Impagos». Sólo hay un cliente en esa columna. Uno sólo.

«¿Cómo?»

Me estremezco por dentro. Toda esperanza de evitar cualquier tipo de

referencia a La Mansión y al señor Grandchester se ha desvanecido. El muy idiota

aún no ha pagado la factura de la primera visita. ¿En qué piensa? Levanto

la mirada y veo a John repasando la misma lista que yo, igual que

Karen y Dario, que me miran a la vez con idéntica expresión en la cara.

Es esa mirada de «Ay, pobre». Me hundo en el sillón, preparándome para

la que se avecina.

—Candy, tienes que contactar con el señor Grandchester y darle un tirón de

orejas. ¿Cómo van las cosas? —me pregunta John.

Ay, Dios. No he rellenado los formularios de cliente, salvo el informe

inicial; no he enviado presupuestos; no he definido mi papel en el

proyecto, si voy a limitarme a diseñar o si voy a diseñarlo y a dirigirlo. No

he hecho nada. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no está relacionado con el

trabajo. Ni siquiera he pedido que se le envíe la factura para la segunda

reunión —por llamarla de alguna manera—, esa de la que salí corriendo

sin sujetador. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está ese sujetador?

Sí, he dedicado un par de horas a hacer bocetos, he pasado el domingo

en la nueva ala, pero no puedo cobrar por eso. No trabajo los domingos, y

John no tiene más que echar un vistazo a mi agenda para ver que no he

tenido más reuniones con el señor Grandchester. Lo único que he hecho con

respecto a él no encaja en mi categoría profesional.

A la mierda. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Estoy preparando el detalle de las visitas y el presupuesto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

—La primera reunión fue hace dos semanas y ya has hecho una

segunda visita. ¿Cómo es que estás tardando tanto, Candy?

Me entran sudores fríos. El desglose de las tarifas de mis servicios es

una tarea muy sencilla: se soluciona mediante contratos individuales y

normalmente antes de la segunda visita. No tengo excusa. Dario y Karen

no me quitan los ojos de encima.

—Ha estado fuera —farfullo—. Me pidió que esperara un poco antes

de enviarle correspondencia.

—Cuando hablé con él el lunes pasado estaba muy dispuesto a

ponerse manos a la obra —contraataca John mientras consulta su

agenda. ¡Qué manía tiene de apuntárselo todo!

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que fue por un asunto de negocios de última hora. Lo llamaré.

—Llámalo, y no quiero que le dediques más tiempo hasta que afloje la

mosca. ¿Cómo vamos con el señor Andrey?

Suspiro de alivio y me lanzo con entusiasmo a relatar los progresos en

la Torre Vida, feliz de haber terminado con el asunto del señor de La

Mansión. ¡Voy a matarlo!

Salgo del despacho de John y Dario me da un apretón en el hombro y

suelta una risita cuando pasa a mi lado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —lo aviso.

—Podría haber sido peor, Candy —comenta Karen.

Tiene razón. Podría haber sido un desastre.

Salgo de la oficina y camino por la calle hacia donde Terry me ha

dejado esta mañana. Me acerco a Berkeley Square y un imbécil me da un

susto de muerte cuando está a punto de atropellarme con su motocicleta

ruidosa. Mi corazón recupera la normalidad, me detengo y me apoyo

contra la pared. Saco el móvil del bolso para ver los mensajes. Hay dos de

Annie.

_Necesito ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a casa y desatarme, porfa?_

Me quedo mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta y rápidamente

busco la hora a la que ha enviado el mensaje: las once. ¿Seguirá atada?

Abro el siguiente.

_¡No te asustes! Archie está haciendo el tonto. Me encantaría poder verte la cara. Bss._

Sí, claro, Archie el comediante. Pero una pequeña parte de mí se

pregunta si su broma tendrá una parte seria. Terry no se sorprendió cuando

se lo comenté. Annie dijo que era «divertido». Hummm. Me lo imagino.

Miro la hora. Es la una y cinco. Ok, llega tarde y eso me molesta.

¿Cuánto debo esperarlo? Me estoy preguntando hasta qué punto debo de

estar desesperada para quedarme aquí plantada esperándolo cuando levanto

la cabeza y veo ese rostro hermoso que tanto amo. Está montado en la

ruidosa motocicleta que me habría gustado romper en mil pedazos. Curvo

los labios en una media sonrisa, me aparto de la pared y camino hacia él.

Está mucho más que sexy sobre esa trampa mortal.

—Eres un peligro —lo regaño, y me detengo delante de él.

—¿Te he asustado? —Cuelga el casco del manillar de la motocicleta.

—Sí. Esa cosa necesita una revisión del nivel de ruido —me quejo.

—Esa cosa es una Ducati 1098. Cuidado con esa boca.

Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y me sienta en su regazo.

—Bésame —susurra.

Me reclama la boca y convierte la toma de posesión de mis labios en

una exhibición teatral para que todo el mundo la vea. Oigo las burlas y los

chistes de la gente que pasa, pero me da igual. Enlazo los brazos alrededor

de su cuello y me entrego a él. Sólo han pasado unas horas, pero lo he

echado de menos.

De repente, se me ocurre que estamos a unos cientos de metros de la

oficina y que John podría pasar a nuestro lado en cualquier momento. Si

me ve retozando con el señor Grandchester se hará una idea equivocada: que le

estoy dando un trato de favor a costa de perder dinero. Después de la

reunión, me muevo en aguas turbulentas.

Me retuerzo para soltarme, pero me abraza con más fuerza y aprieta

aún más los labios contra los míos. Mi intento de fuga gana en intensidad y

desesperación y él me sujeta más fuerte. Apoyo las manos en su pecho y

empujo para apartarlo. Al final me deja la boca libre, pero no el resto del

cuerpo. Me mira fijamente.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Suéltame. —Me revuelvo contra él.

—Oye, dejemos una cosa clara, señorita. Tú no decides cuándo y

dónde te beso o durante cuánto tiempo. —Lo dice muy en serio.

«¡Maníaco del control engreído!»

Hago uso de todas mis fuerzas para liberarme y fracaso

miserablemente. Estoy sin aliento.

—Terry, si John me ve contigo, estaré de mierda hasta el cuello.

¡Suéltame!

Para mi sorpresa, me suelta, así que vuelvo a la acera como puedo

para recomponerme. Cuando lo miro, me encuentro con la mirada más

furibunda y penetrante que me hayan lanzado jamás. Me cabrea de verdad.

Y ¿a qué viene todo eso de los besos cuando, donde y como él quiera? Eso

es llevar sus tendencias controladoras a una nueva categoría.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —me grita—. ¡Y vigila esa boca!

—Tú —le digo en tono acusador— no has pagado la factura, de

manera que ahora se supone que tengo que mandarte un recordatorio

amistoso. He tenido que mentir diciendo que estabas de viaje.

¿Un morreo en toda regla cuenta como recordatorio amistoso? Seguro

que Terry cree que sí.

—Pues ya me lo has recordado. Ahora sube el culo a la moto.

¡Si las miradas matasen!

—¡No! —digo con incredulidad. No le gusta nada que le plante cara.

No voy a arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo sólo para que don Controlador no

tenga una pataleta.

Me mira sin poder creérselo y se baja de la moto en plan espectacular,

con los vaqueros ceñidos a esos muslos tan magníficos. Vacilo. Este

hombre me afecta demasiado.

Me mira con fijeza.

—_**Tres**_.

Abro la boca de forma exagerada. No será capaz. No en plena

Berkeley Square. ¡Va a parecer que me está secuestrando, violando y

asesinando, todo a la vez! Yo sé que no es así, pero es lo que va a parecerle

a todo el mundo, y odio pensar en lo que Terry es capaz de hacer si alguien

intenta obligarlo a que me suelte.

Forma una desagradable línea recta con sus labios mientras me taladra

con una mirada durísima.

—_**Dos**_ —masculla con los dientes apretados.

«Piensa, piensa, piensa.»

Resoplo.

—No voy a pelearme contigo en mitad de Berkeley Square. ¡Te

comportas como un niño!

Doy media vuelta y me marcho. No sé por qué lo estoy haciendo, es

como una bomba de relojería. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme. Está

siendo estúpido y nada razonable, así que voy a pararle los pies. Siento que

se me acerca por detrás cuando llego a Bond Street, pero sigo adelante.

Hay una tienda bonita cerca. Me esconderé en ella.

—_**¡UNO! **_—grita.

Sigo andando.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Estás siendo injusto y poco razonable!

Sé que estoy tentando mi suerte al soltar palabrotas y desobedecerlo, ¡pero

es que estoy muy enojada!

—¡Esa boca! ¿Qué tiene de poco razonable que quiera besarte?

Es alucinante. ¿Es que sólo piensa en sí mismo?

—Lo sabes perfectamente, y es injusto porque estás intentando hacer

que me sienta mal.

Entro en la tienda y lo dejo andando arriba y abajo por la acera,

escudriñando a través del escaparate de vez en cuando. Sabía que no sería

capaz de entrar. Soy consciente de que está hecho una furia y de que tendré

que salir de la tienda en algún momento, pero necesito un minuto de paz

para pensar. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el local.

Una chica demasiado arreglada y maquillada se me acerca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Sólo estoy mirando, gracias.

—En esta sección está todo el avance de temporada. —Señala con el

brazo hacia un colgador lleno de vestidos.

—Gracias.

Empiezo a pasar un vestido tras otro; hay verdaderas maravillas. Los

precios son de locos, pero las prendas son preciosas. Tomo un vestido de

seda de color crema entallado y sin mangas. Es más corto que los que suelo

ponerme, pero adorable.

—¡Con eso no sales a la calle!

Levanto la mirada sorprendida y veo a Terry en la puerta, observando

el vestido como si fuera a morderme. ¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios! La

dependienta mira primero a Terry con los ojos como platos y luego se

vuelve hacia mí. Le dedico una media sonrisa. Estoy horrorizada. ¿Quién

mierda se cree que es? Lo miro con todo el odio que soy capaz de sentir y

dejo que lea en mis labios: «Jódete.» Le sale humo de las orejas, como era

de esperar.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la dependienta.

«Piensa, piensa, piensa.»

—¿No tiene nada más corto? —pregunto con dulzura.

—¡CANDY! —ladra Terry—. No te pases.

Lo ignoro y sigo mirando a la dependienta, expectante. Parece que a la

pobre chica va a darle un ataque de pánico; mueve la cabeza a un lado y a

otro, muy nerviosa, hacia Terry, hacia mí y vuelta a empezar.

—No lo creo —dice en voz baja.

Vale, ahora me da pena. No debería involucrarla en esta discusión

patética por un vestido.

—Bien, me lo llevo. —Sonrío y le doy el vestido.

Me mira y luego mira al hombre de la puerta.

—¿Es la talla correcta?

—¿Es una cuarenta? —pregunto.

La tienda tiembla ante la ira de Terry, literalmente.

—Sí, pero le recomiendo que se lo pruebe. No aceptamos

devoluciones.

Bueno, iba a arriesgarme a que no me quedara bien pero, a ese precio,

quizá sea mejor que no lo haga. Me lleva a un probador y cuelga el vestido

de una elegante percha.

—Avíseme si necesita cualquier cosa. —Sonríe y corre la cortina de

terciopelo para dejarme a solas con el vestido.

Soy tan patética como Terry por hacer esto, estoy provocándolo a

propósito. Estamos hablando del hombre que me obligó a dormir con un

jersey de invierno en primavera porque había otro hombre en el

apartamento. ¿Es necesario esto? Decido que sí. No puede seguir

comportándose así.

Me peleo con el vestido y con la cremallera cuando se cruza con la

costura a la altura del pecho. No voy a rendirme. Una vez subida me

quedará bien. Estiro la parte delantera. Es muy agradable al tacto.

Descorro la cortina y me coloco frente al espejo de cuerpo entero para

poder verme bien. ¡Vaya! Me queda genial. Es muy favorecedor, resalta mi

piel y mi cabello.

—¡Jesús, María y José!

Me vuelvo y veo a Terry con las manos hundidas en el pelo, dando

vueltas de un lado a otro. Es como si le hubieran dado una descarga con

una pistola eléctrica. Se para, me mira, abre la boca, la cierra de golpe y

empieza a dar vueltas otra vez. La verdad es que me hace bastante gracia.

Se detiene y me mira con los ojos como platos, traumatizado.

—No vas a... No puedes... Candy... nena... ¡No puedo mirarte!

Se marcha recolocándose la entrepierna, murmurando no sé qué

mierda sobre una mujer intolerable e infartos. Me quedo de nuevo a solas

con el vestido.

La dependienta se me acerca con cautela.

—Está usted increíble —dice no muy alto, y después mira hacia atrás

por si Terry está cerca.

—Gracias. Me lo llevo.

Es más fácil salir del vestido que meterse en él. Se lo doy a la

dependienta y me visto.

Cuando salgo del probador, Terry está inspeccionando unos tacones de

vértigo. El desconcierto que refleja su rostro hace que me derrita un

poquito, pero en cuanto me ve los deja otra vez en su sitio y me mira con

odio. Entonces me acuerdo de que estoy furiosa con él. Saco el monedero

del bolso y la tarjeta de crédito. ¿Quinientas libras por un vestido? Es

demasiado caro, pero estoy desafiándolo. ¿Y lo llamo niño a él? Esto es

ridículo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que tiene derecho a decirme qué puedo

y qué no puedo ponerme?

La dependienta empieza a envolver el vestido en toda clase de papeles

de seda. Me gustaría decirle que lo meta en una bolsa y punto —antes de

que Terry decida hacerlo trizas—, pero me da miedo que la pobre chica

pierda su trabajo por hacer algo tan normal. Así que me resigno a cerrar el

pico y a esperar pacientemente a que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Después de un milenio envolviendo, doblando, guardando y tecleando

el código de mi tarjeta, la dependienta me da la bolsa.

—Que disfrute del vestido, señora. De verdad que le queda muy bien.

—Mira a Terry con recelo.

—Gracias. —Sonrío.

Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo yo de la tienda? Me vuelvo y veo a Terry en el

umbral, pensativo y con cara de pocos amigos. Voy hacia allá con decisión,

aunque no la sienta, y me detengo delante de él. Estoy muerta de miedo,

pero no voy a dejar que lo note.

—¿Me permites?

Me mira y luego mira la bolsa.

—Acabas de malgastar cientos de libras. No vas a ponerte ese vestido

—dice sin titubeos.

—Permíteme, por favor. —Hago énfasis en el «por favor».

Aprieta los labios y cambia el peso del cuerpo hacia el otro lado, de

modo que me deja un hueco para pasar.

Salgo a la calle y me dirijo hacia la oficina. Sólo he estado fuera

cuarenta minutos, pero no voy a pasar el resto de mi hora de la comida

discutiendo sobre las muestras de afecto en público y mi ropa. El día había

empezado tan bien... Claro, porque le decía a todo que sí.

Noto su aliento tibio en la nuca.

—_**¡Cero!**_

Doy un grito cuando me empuja hacia un callejón y me lanza contra la

pared. Me aplasta los labios con los suyos, mueve las caderas con furia

contra mi abdomen; su rabiosa erección es evidente bajo la bragueta de

botones de sus vaqueros. ¿Le excita cabrearse por un vestido? Supongo que

es preferible a que me torture. Intento resistirme a la invasión de su

lengua... un poco. Esto no está bien. Al instante me consume y necesito

tenerlo dentro de mí. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo acepto con todo

mi ser, absorbo su intrusión y salgo al encuentro de su lengua, caricia a

caricia.

—No voy a permitir que te pongas ese vestido —gime en mi boca.

—No puedes decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo ponerme.

—Impídemelo —me reta.

—Sólo es un vestido.

—Cuando tú te lo pones, Candy, no es sólo un vestido. No vas ponértelo.

Aprieta la entrepierna contra la parte baja de mi vientre, una clara

demostración de lo que le provoca el vestido. Sé que está pensando que

causará la misma reacción a otros hombres.

Qué loco está.

Respiro hondo. Comprar el vestido es una cosa, ponérselo y lucirlo en

un pub constituye un acto de desobediencia muy distinto. Tengo veintiséis

años y él mismo me ha dicho que tengo unas piernas estupendas. Decido

que no voy a llegar a ninguna parte con esto. Al menos no ahora. Lo que sí

quiero discutir con todo detalle es eso de que se crea con derecho a

controlar mi vestuario. De hecho, tenemos que hablar de todas sus

exigencias poco razonables, y punto. Pero ahora no. Sólo me quedan veinte

minutos de la hora de comer y espero que esa conversación dure mucho

más.

—Gracias por el pastel —le digo mientras besa cada centímetro de mi

cara.

—De nada. ¿Te lo has comido?

—Sí. Estaba delicioso. —Le beso la comisura de los labios y restriego

la mejilla contra la sombra de su barba. Se le escapa un gruñido grave

cuando gimo en su oído y le acaricio el cuello con la nariz para inhalar su

adorable fragancia a agua fresca. Sólo quiero acurrucarme entre sus brazos

—. Se supone que no debo dedicarte más tiempo hasta que hayas pagado la

factura. —Sigo abrazada a él y lo agarro con más fuerza cuando me

mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

—_**Pasaré por encima de quien intente detenerme**_. —Me lame el borde

de la oreja y me provoca un escalofrío.

No me cabe duda de que lo hará. Este hombre está como una cabra.

¿Por qué es así?

—¿Por qué eres tan poco razonable?

Me aparta y me mira. Se le ve en la cara, impresionante y sin afeitar,

que lo he tomado por sorpresa. La arruga de la frente ocupa su lugar.

—No lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. ¿Yo? Este hombre alucina. Su lista de

locuras es más larga que un día sin pan. Hago un gesto de negación con la

cabeza y frunzo el ceño.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la oficina.

Suspira.

—Te acompaño.

—La mitad del camino. No pueden verme charlando con los clientes

durante la comida sin que John lo sepa, y menos con los que tienen

facturas sin pagar —farfullo—. ¡Paga lo que debes!

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no quiera que John se entere de que un cliente moroso se te

está follando hasta hacerte perder la cabeza. —Una pequeña sonrisa

aparece en las comisuras de sus labios cuando jadeo sorprendida por el

brutal resumen de nuestra relación—. ¿Vamos?

Mueve el brazo en dirección a la entrada del callejón, sonriente.

¿Follar? Pues sí, supongo que eso hemos hecho, pero oírlo de su boca

me toca la fibra sensible.

Caminamos en dirección a mi oficina y el silencio es incómodo, al

menos para mí. Sus palabras me han herido. ¿Así es como me ve? ¿Como

un juguetito al que follarse y controlar? Languidezco por dentro, una vez

más, y contemplo la agonía que me espera. Este hombre me lanza tantas

señales contradictorias que mi pobre ego no puede seguirle el ritmo.

Intenta cogerme la mano y automáticamente me separo de él. Me

estoy hundiendo en la miseria. Con un pequeño gruñido, vuelve a

intentarlo. No digo nada, pero aparto la mano de nuevo. Estoy cabreada y

quiero que lo sepa. Captará el mensaje. O no. Me agarra la mano y la

aprieta sin piedad hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Era de esperar. Empiezo

a ser capaz de leer a este hombre como si fuese un libro abierto. Doblo los

dedos y levanto la vista. Su ceño fruncido se transforma en una expresión

de satisfacción cuando dejo de resistirme y le permito llevarme de la

mano. ¿Le permito? Como si tuviera otra opción.

Justo en ese momento, algún capullo del más allá debe de pensar que

sería divertidísimo enviar a James, el amigo de Neal, a que doble la

esquina y baje por la calle hacia nosotros. Pongo todo mi empeño en que

Terry me suelte la mano, pero lo único que hace es apretarla con más

fuerza.—

¡Mierda! Es un amigo de Neal.

El ceño fruncido reaparece en cuanto se vuelve para mirarme.

—Esa boca. ¿De tu ex?

—Sí. Suéltame.

Intento librarme de sus dedos a la fuerza, pero es inútil. Después de

que Neal me pidiera que volviera con él y del discurso que vino a

continuación para que lo perdonara y explicarme la situación de mierda en

general, no sería justo por mi parte que se lo restregara por las narices.

—Te lo he dicho, Candy, pasaré por encima de quien haga falta —me

advierte mirando directamente a James con el rostro impasible pero lleno

de determinación. No deja de apretarme la mano sin piedad.

Intento frenarlo para que me dé tiempo a soltarme y así evitar el

desastre inminente: que James me vea de la mano de otro hombre. No me

gusta hacer sufrir a nadie porque sí, y esto es totalmente porque sí. Neal ya

se siente bastante mal, no necesita que le confirmen lo que Annie le dijo

para enojarlo.

Sigo luchando por librarme de Terry, que continúa comportándose

como un idiota. Me está arrastrando, literalmente, hacia James,

que dentro de pocos segundos levantará la vista del móvil y me verá. A lo

mejor no lo hace. A lo mejor pasamos junto a él sin que me vea y ya está.

Eso espero, porque me va a ser imposible deshacerme de Terry, y es aún

más imposible que se comporte como un ser racional y me suelte.

Nos acercamos y decido dejar de resistirme y de llamar la atención.

James está absorto en su móvil y cada paso que damos hacia él parece

menos probable que vaya a levantar la vista. Mentalmente, le dedico a

Terry una retahíla de insultos bastante explícitos y tiro de la mano para

enfatizar mi enfado, pero él se limita a mirar hacia adelante y a seguir

caminando con decisión.

—Pasaré por encima —gruñe.

En cuanto pasamos al lado de James por la acera me relajo. Ya casi lo

hemos dejado atrás. Pero entonces Terry abre la boca:

—¿Tienes hora?

«¡¿Qué?!»

¡Este cabrón es imbécil! Me toca quedarme ahí de pie, inmóvil

delante de James, de la mano de Terry y muriéndome por dentro. Quiero

recordarle que lleva un Rolex estupendo y nada discreto en la muñeca, o

levantarle el brazo y decirle que mire la hora él solito. Es un

egocéntrico, irracional y sin principios.

—Sí, son las... ¿Candy? —James me mira con el ceño fruncido a más no

cerebro ha sufrido un cortocircuito intentando encontrar las

palabras adecuadas que enviar a mi boca.

—James. —Es lo único que se me ocurre.

El amigo de Neal parece estar en un partido de tenis: su mirada va de

Terry a mí, de mí a Terry y así sucesivamente.

—Eeeeh... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —digo con un gritito agudo.

Me mira mal, cosa que tiene narices, teniendo en cuenta que él era la

mano derecha de Neal en todas sus aventuras. No sé por qué le doy tanta

importancia. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, ¿qué me importa si le

confirman que estoy saliendo con otro? Ahora sólo estoy enojada con

Terry por decidir por su cuenta cómo tienen que ser las cosas.

—¿La hora? —le recuerda Terry.

Espero ser la única que nota la hostilidad que desprende.

James lo mira de arriba abajo y ve el Rolex. Le suplico mentalmente

que le diga qué hora es y que no pinche a la serpiente de cascabel. Su

amigo puede ser tan chulito como Neal, y hacer enfadar a Terry sería un

gran error.

—Sí. —Baja la vista al móvil—. Son las dos menos diez, amigo.

Terry no le da las gracias, sino que me suelta la mano, me rodea los

hombros con el brazo, me atrae hacia sí y me planta los labios

cariñosamente en la sien. Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza, atónita. Está pasando

por encima de quien haga falta. Tiene el pecho hinchado y erguido y le

falta poco para golpeárselo con los puños. Ya puestos, que me mee en el

tobillo, también.

James nos mira con los ojos como platos y Terry decide que nos

vamos. Me ha dejado sin habla. Acaba de decirme que lo nuestro es follar y

poco más y ahora le da por marcar el territorio. Todo esto me tiene muy

confusa. Si tuviera valor, se lo preguntaría directamente. Pero me da miedo

lo que podría contestar. Estas aguas superficiales son más difíciles de

navegar cuanto más tiempo paso con él.

Nos acercamos a mi oficina, se detiene y me empuja con cuidado

contra la pared con el cuerpo. Baja la cabeza hacia la mía y su aliento

cálido y mentolado me calienta las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tu ex sepa que estás follando con otro?

Ahí está otra vez. ¡Follando!

—Por nada. Sólo que no es necesario —digo con calma.

Me coge de la muñeca para apartarme la mano del pelo.

—Ahora dime la verdad —exige con dulzura. ¿Cómo se ha dado

cuenta de mi mala costumbre tan rápido? Mi madre, mi padre y mi

hermano me conocen de toda la vida, y Annie desde secundaria. Se han

ganado su derecho a conocer mi secreto—. Contéstame, Candy.

—Me pidió que volviera con él. —Bajo la mirada, no puedo mirarlo a

los ojos. No debería importarme. Al fin y al cabo, con él sólo estoy

follando.

—¿Cuándo? —Las palabras chocan contra sus dientes apretados.

—Hace semanas.

La mano que me sujeta la muñeca aprieta con más fuerza cuando

flexiono los músculos para llevarme los dedos al pelo. Mentir se me da de

pena.

Me levanta la barbilla con la mano que tiene libre y me obliga a

mirarlo. No me siento cómoda con la oscuridad que arde en sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo?

—El martes pasado —susurro.

Entrecierra los ojos y empieza a morderse con rabia el labio inferior.

¿En qué estará pensando?

—Él era el asunto importante, ¿verdad?

«Huy.» Va a entrar en erupción. Veo que su pecho sube y baja,

despacio y bajo control. No estoy asustada, sé que no va a hacerme daño.

Ya he visto esta reacción y los subsiguientes métodos preventivos para

minimizar los cardenales en mi trasero, pero tiene una forma muy intensa

de ver las cosas y de reaccionar.

—Sí —reconozco con tranquilidad. Noto el aire gélido que emana de

él al oír mi respuesta—. Tengo que volver al trabajo —añado. Tengo que

salir de aquí.

Me clava la mirada.

—No volverás a verlo. —Es otra orden.

Esta hora de la comida me ha abierto los ojos pero bien. Quiere tener

un control total sobre mí y mi opinión no cuenta. Para nada. ¿Es esto lo que

quiero? Mi cabeza es un remolino de dudas y sentimientos. ¿Por qué he

tenido que enamorarme del hombre más controlador, irracional, exigente y

difícil del universo?

Espero pacientemente a que me suelte. No sé qué decir. ¿Espera que le

confirme que voy a obedecerlo? ¿Debería ceder? No es probable que

vuelva a ver a Neal, no después de la escena que me montó, pero ¿debería

darle mi palabra a un hombre al que, por lo visto, sólo me estoy follando?

Me observa atentamente durante un buen rato antes de que su frente

toque la mía y sus labios se deslicen hacia arriba, contra mi ceño.

—Ve a trabajar, Candy. —Retrocede.

Me voy. Lo dejo en la acera y entro en la oficina todo lo rápido que

me permiten mis piernas temblorosas.

Cruzo el umbral y me encuentro con las miradas inquisitivas de Dario

y de Karen. Seguro que mi aspecto refleja lo mal que me siento por

dentro. Espero que no me pregunten sobre el señor Grandchester. Ya puestos,

mejor que no me pregunten nada. Creo que me echaría a llorar. Los saludo

con la cabeza y sigo hacia mi escritorio.

Paty sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tazas de café.

—Candy, no sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Te apetece un té o un café?

Quiero preguntarle si tiene algo de vino escondido en la cocina, pero

me contengo.

—No, gracias, Paty —mascullo, con lo que me gano una mirada de

«¿Qué mierda está pasando?» por parte de Dario y de Karen.

Centro toda la atención en la pantalla del ordenador e intento ignorar

el dolor que aumenta en mi interior. Terry tiene serios problemas con el

control, o con el poder, como él lo llama. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo

exponerme a que me rompan el corazón. Así es como va a terminar esto.

Suena el móvil y doy las gracias: una distracción de mi torbellino

interior. Es el señor Andrey. ¿Ya ha vuelto?

—¿Diga?

Su leve acento escocés se desliza por el teléfono.

—Hola, Candice. ¿Qué te ha parecido la Torre Vida? Ingrid me ha

comentado que la reunión fue muy bien.

¿Y me llama desde Escocia para preguntarme eso? ¿No podía

esperar a su vuelta?

—Sí, muy bien. —No sé qué más decir.

—Espero que esa linda cabecita tuya esté llena de ideas. Tengo

muchas ganas de reunirme contigo cuando vuelva al Reino Unido.

Me llama desde Escocia. Acaba de decir que mi cabeza es linda.

Dios, no me bendigas con otro cliente inapropiado. Ya me está costando

bastante lidiar con el que tengo ahora.

—Sí, también he recibido su correo. Le preparé algunos bocetos. —

Casi he terminado con los bocetos y los tableros de inspiración. Se me

ocurrió todo de repente, en un instante en que mi cerebro no estaba

monopolizado por cierto cliente.

—¡Excelente! Estaré de vuelta en Londres el viernes que viene.

¿Podremos reunirnos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué día te va mejor?

—Ingrid contactará contigo. Ella lleva mi agenda.

Hago un mohín. Qué suerte tener una persona dedicada a organizarte

la vida. Ahora mismo, me encantaría contar con alguien así.

—Muy bien, señor Andrey.

Chasquea la lengua.

—Por favor, Candy, llámame Albert. Adiós.

—Adiós, Albert.

Cuelgo y me siento a mi mesa mientras me doy golpecitos en un

diente con la uña. No sé si es supercordial o más que cordial. Se lo tomó

muy bien cuando rechacé su invitación a cenar, ¿me estoy imaginando las

cosas? ¿Es culpa de Terry o es que llevo «chica fácil» escrito en la frente?

Instintivamente levanto el brazo y me rasco la cabeza. Jo, estoy hecha un

lío.

Saco los dibujos para la Torre Vida y los esparzo encima de la mesa.

Lápiz en mano, empiezo a hacer anotaciones. Oigo que se abre la puerta de

la oficina pero no levanto la vista. Estoy en uno de esos momentos en los

que las ideas fluyen. Es una distracción que agradezco y que me hacía

falta.

— ¡Candy! —me llama Dario—. ¡Es para tiiiiiiiii!

Levanto la cabeza y casi me caigo de la silla cuando veo a Terry, tan

pancho, en la entrada de la oficina. Ay, Dios. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Viene con toda la confianza del mundo hacia mi mesa, divino con sus

vaqueros gastados, la camiseta blanca y el pelo alborotado. Me doy cuenta

de que Dario y Karen se ponen a dar golpecitos con sus bolígrafos en las

mesas y lo siguen con la mirada. Incluso Paty se ha quedado parada, con un

fax a medio enviar, y parece un poco confusa. Terry se detiene al llegar a

mi mesa. Le recorro el cuerpo con los ojos hasta encontrar su mirada

azul, su expresión de cretino y una sonrisa de satisfacción que juguetea en

la comisura de sus labios.

No sé a qué viene esto. No hace ni media hora que me ha dejado con

las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza convertida en un torbellino, hecha un

lío. Los temblores han vuelto, pero ahora me recorren todo el cuerpo; mi

cabeza es una mezcla de caos e incertidumbre. ¿Qué está intentando

demostrar?

—Señorita White —dice con calma.

—Señor Grandchester —lo saludo titubeante.

Lo miro inquisitivamente, pero no suelta prenda. Echo un vistazo a la

oficina y veo tres pares de ojos que se vuelven hacia mí a intervalos

regulares.

—¿No va a ofrecerme asiento?

Mi mirada vuelve de repente a Terry. Señalo uno de los sillones

negros semicirculares que hay al otro lado de mi mesa. Acerca uno y se

sienta con parsimonia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseo tras inclinarme sobre la mesa.

Me suelta esa sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo y que derrite a

cualquiera.

—He venido a pagar un recibo, señorita White.

—Ah.

Me reclino en mi asiento.

—¿Paty? —grito—. ¿Puedes atender al señor Grandchester, por favor? Le

gustaría pagar el recibo que tiene pendiente.

Observo a Terry revolverse ligeramente en el sillón y lanzarme una

mirada de desaprobación. No es por llevarle la contraria, es que no soy yo

la que se encarga del tema de los recibos; no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Por supuesto —contesta ella.

Entonces se da cuenta. ¡Sí! Es el mismo hombre que te chilló por

teléfono, entró en la oficina como una apisonadora y te envió flores. ¡Por

lo visto lo vuelvo loco! Le lanzo una mirada de «No preguntes» que hace

que se vaya al archivador.

—Paty se ocupará de usted, señor Grandchester. —Sonrío educadamente.

Las cejas de Terry le tocan el nacimiento del pelo y la arruga de la

frente aparece en su sitio de siempre.

—_**Sólo tú**_ —dice en voz baja, _**sólo para mis oídos**_.

No tiene intención alguna de marcharse. Se queda ahí sentado, tan a

gusto y relajado, mirándome con detenimiento mientras Paty hace el

idiota con el archivador.

«¡Date prisa!»

Estoy a punto de partir el lápiz en dos cuando oigo el familiar sonido

de los pasos de John detrás de mí. El día se está poniendo cada vez

mejor. —¿Candy?

Levanto la vista, nerviosa, y veo a Patrick de pie junto a mi mesa,

mirándome con expectación. Muevo el lápiz para señalar a Terry.

—John, te presento al señor Grandchester, el dueño de La Mansión. Señor

Grandchester, le presento a John Peterson, mi jefe. —Lanzo a Terry una mirada

suplicante.

—Ah, señor Grandchester, su cara me suena. —John le tiende la mano.

—Nos vimos un instante en el Lusso —dice Terry, que se levanta y

estrecha la mano a John.

¿Ah, sí?

El símbolo de la libra esterlina aparece en las pupilas azules de

John; está encantado.

—¡Sí, usted compró el ático! —exclama con alegría.

Terry asiente y noto que mi jefe ya no está tan preocupado por la

factura pendiente. Paty se acerca con una copia del recibo pendiente y da

un salto cuando John se lo arranca de las manos pálidas y delicadas.

—¿No le has ofrecido nada al señor Grandchester? —le pregunta a la

estupefacta Paty.

—No hace falta. Sólo he venido a saldar mi deuda. —Los tonos

roncos de Terry resuenan en mí cuando me siento, como si me hubieran

pegado con velcro a la silla, para observar el intercambio cortés que tiene

lugar ante mis ojos.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Aquí estoy yo, sentada, tensa de los

pies a la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosa con el lápiz y con la boca cerrada a

cal y canto. Es obvio que me siento incómoda, pero John no parece darse

cuenta.

Hace un gesto a Paty para que se marche.

—No debería haber venido sólo para esto. —Agita el recibo sin pagar

en el aire.

Resoplo y luego toso para disimular mi reacción al tono informal de

John respecto al recibo sobre el que hace tan sólo unas horas rabiaba.

Ahora todo es distinto.

—He estado fuera. Mis empleados lo pasaron por alto —explica Terry.

Suelto un agradecido suspiro de alivio.

—Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación razonable. ¿Negocios o

placer?

El interés de John parece sincero, pero yo sé que no lo es. Está

calculando mentalmente cuánto dinero ganará con Terry. Es un hombre

encantador, pero los beneficios lo vuelven loco.

Terry me mira.

—_**Placer, sin duda**_ —responde categóricamente.

Me encojo aún más en mi silla giratoria y noto que la cara se me pone

de mil tonos de rojo. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué se propone

hacerme?

—Ya que estoy aquí, quisiera fijar algunas citas con la señorita White. Necesitamos darle una vuelta rápida a esto —añade con seguridad.

¡Ja! Me dan ganas de recordarle que, en teoría, no tiene que pedir citas

para follarme. Pero si lo hiciera, sospecho que primero me despedirían y

luego me esperaría un polvo para entrar en razón que superaría a todos los

demás. Así que cierro el pico. ¿Citas? Este hombre es imposible.

—Por supuesto —responde John—. ¿Está buscando un diseño, o

una consulta de diseño y/o gestión del proyecto?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sé cuál es la respuesta a su pregunta.

Después de ejecutar de forma perfecta y exasperada mi expresión de

hartazgo, miro a Terry y veo que él también me está mirando y que le

cuesta no echarse a reír.

—El paquete completo —contesta.

¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—¡Genial! —aplaude John—. Lo dejo con Candy. Ella lo cuidará

bien. John le ofrece otra vez la mano, y Terry la acepta con la mirada fija

en mí. No he estado nunca en una posición tan difícil en mi vida. No dejo de

sudar, no puedo parar de mover la pierna y tengo la espalda tan pegada al

respaldo de mi silla que es probable que me esté fusionando con el cuero.

—Sé que lo hará. —Sonríe y sus estanques azules miran a John—.

Si me da los datos bancarios de su empresa, le haré una transferencia

inmediata. También haré un pago por adelantado para la siguiente fase. Eso

evitará futuros retrasos.

—Haré que Paty se los pase por escrito. —John nos deja, pero no

me relajo.

Terry vuelve a sentarse delante de mí. Su rostro es demasiado

atractivo y está más que contento gracias a mi estado de nervios. ¿«El

paquete completo»? ¿«Placer, sin duda»? ¡Debería darle una y otra vez con

el pisapapeles en la cabeza!

Me obligo a salir de mi momento de estupefacción, ordeno los dibujos

que cubren mi mesa y saco la agenda.

—¿Cuándo te va bien? —pregunto.

Sé que sueno borde y muy poco profesional, pero me da igual. Está

llevando demasiado lejos el asunto del poder.

—¿Cuándo te va bien a ti?

Lo miro y ahí está esa mirada azul y satisfecha. Compruebo la

agenda.

—No te hablo —le espeto con bastante inmadurez.

—¿Y si gritas para mí?

Abro los ojos, perpleja.

—Tampoco.

—Eso va a complicar un poco los negocios —comenta con un mohín;

las comisuras de sus labios bailan.

—¿Serán negocios, señor Grandchester, o placer?

—Siempre placer —contesta, enigmático.

—Eres consciente de que me estás pagando para que me acueste

contigo —siseo—. ¡Lo cual me convierte en una puta!

Una expresión de enfado le cruza la cara y se inclina hacia mí desde

su sillón.

—Cállate, Candy —me advierte—. Y, para que lo sepas, después

gritarás. —Vuelve a reclinarse en el sillón—. Cuando hagamos las paces.

Suelto un profundo suspiro. Lo mejor para todos sería que mandara a

la porra este proyecto ahora mismo. John se moriría del susto, pero da

igual: haga una cosa o la otra, voy a acabar mal. Si continúo así, van a

pillarme. Y entonces sí que va a poder follarme cuando le dé la gana. Estoy

perdiendo el control. ¿Perdiendo el control? Me río para mis adentros. ¿He

tenido el control en algún momento desde que este hombre guapísimo

entró en mi vida como un elefante en una cacharrería?

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta muy serio.

Me tomo mi tiempo para pasar las páginas de la agenda con

brusquedad.

—Mi vida —murmuro—. ¿En qué día te pongo?

—_**No quiero que me anotes a lápiz. El lápiz puede borrarse**_. —Lo dice

con suavidad y confianza. Levanto la mirada de la agenda y veo un

rotulador negro permanente ante mis narices—. Todos los días —añade tan

tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que todos los días? ¡No seas idiota! —le suelto con una voz

un pelín demasiado alta.

Me dedica una sonrisa arrebatadora y quita la capucha al rotulador. Se

acerca, me roza la mano con los dedos y me arrebata la agenda. Me

estremezco y me mira con cara de saber por qué. Busca la página de

mañana y, con calma, traza una línea en el medio y escribe «Señor Grandchester»

en grandes letras negras. Pasa las del fin de semana.

—Los fines de semana ya eres mía —dice para sí.

¿Cómo? ¿Que soy qué? ¿Y eso quién lo dice?

Llega a la página del lunes y ve mi cita de las diez en punto con la

señora Kent. Localiza una goma de borrar en mi bote de lápices y borra el

apunte con cuidado. Me mira cuando se agacha para soplar los restos de la

goma de la página. Está disfrutando, y yo continúo empotrada contra el

respaldo de la silla mientras veo cómo me destroza la agenda de trabajo y

al mismo tiempo intento evaluar hasta qué punto lo hace en serio. Me temo

que lo hace muy en serio.

A continuación, traza una línea negra también en el lunes. ¿Qué está

haciendo? Miro hacia la oficina y veo que mis compañeros se han cansado

del espectáculo de Terry y Candy y se han concentrado en el trabajo.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto con calma.

Hace una pausa y me mira.

—Estoy anotando mis citas.

—¿No te basta con controlar mi vida social? —Me sorprende lo

serena que suena mi voz. Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un

camión. Este hombre tiene una cara dura y una confianza en sí mismo sin

igual—. Creía que no pedías citas para follarme.

—Vigila esa boca —me advierte—. Ya te lo he dicho antes,Candy: haré

lo que haga falta.

—¿Para qué? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

—Para mantenerte a mi lado.

¿Quiere mantenerme a su lado? ¿Qué? ¿Por el sexo o por algo más?

No se lo pregunto.

—¿Y si no quiero que me mantengas a tu lado? —le pregunto.

—Pero es lo que quieres que haga, Candy. Por eso me cuesta tanto

entender que sigas resistiéndote a mí.

Vuelve a centrarse en mi agenda y en trazar una línea en todos los días

del resto del año.

Cuando termina, la cierra y se pone de pie. Su autoconfianza no

conoce fronteras. ¿Y cómo sabe que quiero que me mantenga a su lado?

Tal vez no sea así. Jesús, estoy intentando engañarme a mí misma. Voy a

tener que comprarme una agenda nueva. Me aplaudo mentalmente por

guardar una copia de seguridad de mis citas en mi calendario _online_.

Aunque es una medida cautelar por si pierdo la agenda, no por si me las

borra un maníaco controlador e irracional.

—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? —pregunta.

—A eso de las seis. —No puedo creerme que le haya contestado sin

dudar ni un segundo.

—A eso de las seis —repite, y acerca la mano a mi mesa. ¿Quiere que

le dé un apretón de manos? Estiro la mía, dejándole muy claro que no

quiero que tiemble, y la coloco cuidadosamente en la suya. Un cosquilleo

familiar recorre mi ser a toda velocidad cuando nuestras manos se tocan y

sus dedos me rozan la muñeca mientras me acaricia el centro de la palma.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Lo ves? —susurra antes de apartarse, salir de mi despacho y

recoger el sobre de la mesa de Paty antes de marcharse.

«¡Es increíble!» El corazón me convulsiona en el pecho y un sudor

incómodo me empapa cuando me siento delante de la mesa y me abanico la

cara como una posesa con el posavasos de la taza de café. ¿Cómo me hace

las cosas que me hace? Dario me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una

expresión de «Guaaaaau» en la cara. Suelto una larga bocanada de aire

desde el fondo de los pulmones para intentar regular mi corazón

desbocado. ¿Quiere conservarme? ¿Qué? ¿Conservarme y controlarme,

conservarme para quererme o conservarme para follarme? Ya me ha

follado hasta hacerme perder la cabeza. Debe de haberlo conseguido,

porque siempre vuelvo por más. No, yo no vuelvo por más. Él me hace

volver por más. ¿Me está forzando a volver por más o soy yo la que

vuelve por voluntad propia? Buf, ya no lo sé. Dios, ¡soy un puto desastre!

Guardo los dibujos de la Torre Vida antes de mirar mi agenda en el

correo electrónico para poder volver a anotar mis citas en la de papel.

Estoy en un buen lío. Pero tiene toda la razón... Quiero que me

conserve. Soy completamente adicta.

Lo necesito.

_**Nota: **_No tengo ninguna excusa, ni cabeza para inventar una, simplemente no he podido actualizar, lo siento… tratare con todas mis fuerzas de ser mas constante.

Bss... Para aquellas que aun sigan la historia y/o no me odien.

Paula Grandchester.


	28. Chapter 28

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 28**

Soy la última en salir de la oficina. Conecto la alarma, cierro la puerta

detrás de mí y pego un salto cuando oigo el rugido de un motor potente y

conocido. Me vuelvo y veo a Terry aparcando la moto en el bordillo.

Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros. Ya ni siquiera sé si sigo enfadada. El

agotamiento mental se ha apoderado de mí. Lo que sí sé es que doy gracias

de que John se haya marchado ya.

Se quita el casco, baja de la moto y se me acerca como si hubiera

tenido el día más normal del mundo. Lo miro y me siento derrotada.

—¿Un buen día en la oficina? —pregunta.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Tiene la cara muy dura.

—La verdad es que no —contesto con el ceño fruncido y la voz

rebosante de sarcasmo.

Me observa durante un rato mordiéndose el labio inferior y los

engranajes de su mente se ponen en marcha. Espero que esté pensando en

lo poco razonable que ha sido.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que mejore? —pregunta mientras me

acaricia el brazo con la palma de la mano hasta llegar a la mano y tomármela.

—No lo sé. ¿Podrías?

—Seguro que sí. —Sonríe y agacho la cabeza—. Siempre lo hago,

recuérdalo —dice con total confianza en sí mismo.

Siento un latigazo en el cuello cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡Pero has sido tú el que me lo ha fastidiado!

Hace un mohín y deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Creo que se

avergüenza.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Se encoge de hombros con un gesto de

culpabilidad.

—¡Claro que puedes! —exclamo.

—No. Contigo, no puedo evitarlo —afirma con un tono que me indica

que lo ha asumido. No obstante, yo no lo entenderé nunca—. Ven —dice.

Me guía hacia la moto y me entrega una gran bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, y miro el contenido.

—Te harán falta.

Mete la mano en la bolsa y saca ropa de cuero negro.

¡Uf, no!

—Terry, no voy a subirme en ese trasto.

Me ignora, desdobla los pantalones y se arrodilla delante de mí

mientras los sujeta para que me los ponga. Me da un toquecito en el

tobillo.—

Adentro.

—¡No!

Puedes darme sexo para obligarme a entrar en razón o iniciar la

cuenta atrás o lo que le dé la gana. No voy a hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

Cuando hiele en el infierno. ¿Me ha fastidiado el día y ahora quiere

matarme en esa trampa mortal?

Suelta un bufido de cansancio y se levanta.

—Escúchame, señorita. —Me coge la mejilla con la palma de la mano

—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que te pase algo?

Lo miro a los ojos, que claramente intentan inspirarme confianza. No,

no creo que vaya a permitir que me pase nada, pero ¿qué hay de los demás

conductores? Servidora les importa un pimiento, ahí montada de paquete

en la trampa mortal. Me caeré. Lo sé.

—Me dan miedo —confieso. Soy una miedosa.

Se inclina hasta que nuestras narices se rozan. Su aliento mentolado

me tranquiliza.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondo de inmediato. Le confiaría mi vida. Es mi cordura la

que no le confiaría.

Asiente, me da un beso en la punta de la nariz y vuelve a arrodillarse

delante de mí. Levanto el pie cuando me da un golpecito en el tobillo. El

corazón se me acelera a causa de los nervios cuando me quita las

bailarinas, me mete los pies en los pantalones, me los sube y los abrocha

con un movimiento fluido. A continuación toma una cazadora entallada de

cuero, me sujeta el bolso y me pone primero la chaqueta y luego unas

botas.

—Quítate las horquillas del pelo —me ordena mientras mete mis

bailarinas y mi nuevo vestido tabú en mi enorme bolso marrón. Me

sorprende que no lo haya tirado al suelo y lo haya pisoteado.

Levanto los brazos y empiezo a quitármelas.

—¿Y tu ropa de cuero?

—No la necesito.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso eres indestructible?

Con el casco sobre mi cabeza, responde:

—No, señorita, _**autodestruible**_.

¿Eh?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada. —Ignora mi pregunta y me pone el casco, cosa que me hace

callar. Empieza a ajustarme la tira del cuello y me hace sentir que me han

metido la cabeza en un condón. Doblo el cuello a un lado y a otro y me

levanta la visera.

—Deberías ponerte la vestimenta adecuada —lo reprendo—. A mí me

haces llevarla.

—No voy a correr ningún riesgo contigo, Candy. Además... —me da una

palmada en el trasero—, estás para comerte. —Alarga la correa de mi

bolso y me lo cuelga cruzado y a la espalda—. Cuando me haya montado,

pon el pie izquierdo en el reposapiés lateral y pasa el derecho al otro lado,

¿ok? Asiento y se pone el casco. Lo observo con admiración mientras pasa

la pierna por encima de la moto, enciende el motor y endereza el vehículo

entre sus poderosos muslos. Estoy cagada de miedo. Me mira. Yo sigo de

pie sobre el asfalto. Me hace una señal con la cabeza para que me suba. No

muy convencida, doy un paso adelante, apoyo una mano en su hombro y

sigo sus instrucciones para subir pasando la pierna derecha por encima. No

tardo en tener su cintura entre las piernas.

—Esto está muy alto.

Se vuelve.

—No pasa nada. Ahora abrázate a mi cintura, pero no aprietes

demasiado. Cuando me incline, inclínate conmigo con suavidad. Y no bajes

los pies cuando frene, mantenlos en los reposapiés. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

—Ok.

«Mierda, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?»

—Bájate la visera —me ordena al tiempo que se coloca la suya.

Hago lo que me dice y me inclino hacia adelante; me abrazo a su

pecho y aprieto las rodillas contra sus caderas. Me siento como un jinete de

carreras. Tengo los nervios hechos polvo, pero a la vez noto cierta

excitación en alguna parte.

Las vibraciones del motor me atraviesan cuando Terry lo arranca con

los pies apoyados en la carretera. Luego, con suavidad y despacio, se une al

tráfico. El corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza y le aprieto las caderas

con los muslos con demasiada intensidad. Me relajo un poco cuando

empiezan a dolerme las piernas y los brazos. No ignoro el hecho de que

está yendo con mucho cuidado porque me lleva de paquete, y eso hace que

lo quiera un poco más. Frena un poco, toma las curvas con suavidad y, sin

darme cuenta, sigo los movimientos de la moto de forma natural. Me

encanta. Es toda una sorpresa. Siempre he odiado las motos.

Salimos de la ciudad. No tengo ni idea de adónde vamos, pero me da

igual. Estoy rodeando con los brazos y las piernas a mi hombre de acero y

el viento pasa a mi lado a toda velocidad. Estoy en éxtasis... hasta que

reconozco la carretera que conduce a La Mansión. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Después del día que he tenido, el colofón perfecto sería terminarlo con una

ración de mi querida labios hinchados. Me doy una charla mental

preparatoria, me digo que he de estar por encima de sus celos, que son

evidentes, y de su rencor. Aunque lo que más me gustaría saber es por qué

se comporta así. ¿Habrá salido Terry con ella?

Las puertas de hierro de la entrada se abren cuando Terry sale de la

carretera principal y se adentra en el camino de grava que lleva hacia La

Mansión. Frena suavemente hasta que nos paramos.

Se levanta la visera.

—Hora de bajarse.

Paso la pierna por encima de la moto con bastante elegancia y aterrizo

en la grava, al lado del vehículo. Terry baja la palanca y apaga el motor

antes de bajarse con gran facilidad y de quitarse el casco. Se pasa las

manos por el pelo rubio, aplastado por la fricción, y coloca el casco en el

sillín antes de quitarme el mío. Me mira vacilante cuando descubre mi

rostro. Le preocupa que no me haya gustado. Sonrío y me lanzo de un salto

a sus brazos, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

Ríe.

—Ahí está esa sonrisa. ¿Te ha gustado?

Me sujeta con un brazo mientras deja mi casco junto al suyo. Luego

me toma con las dos manos.

Me echo hacia atrás para verle bien la cara.

—Quiero una.

—¡Olvídalo! Ni en un millón de años. De ninguna manera. Nunca. —

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión de terror—. Sólo puedes montar en

moto conmigo.

—Me ha encantado. —Le abrazo el cuello con más fuerza y me pego

de nuevo a él y a sus labios. Gime con aprobación cuando le abro la boca y

le planto un beso profundo, húmedo y apasionado—. Gracias.

Me muerde el labio inferior.

—Hummm. De nada, nena.

He olvidado mis dudas. Cuando se porta así, supera con creces lo

irracional que es, y esa manía de querer controlarlo todo. Es una locura.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto.

No puedo evitar la punzada de decepción que me provoca el hecho de

que nuestro increíble paseo en moto haya acabado en La Mansión.

—Tengo algunas cosas que resolver. Puedes comer algo mientras

estamos aquí. —Me deja en el suelo—. Luego iremos a mi casa, señorita.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—No me he traído nada.

Necesito ir a casa y tomar algunas cosas.

—Archie está aquí. Te ha traído ropa de casa de Annie.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia La Mansión. ¿Archie ha traído mis

cosas? Eso sí que es previsión. Por favor, dime que las ha empaquetado

Annie. La imagen de la sonrisa picarona de Sam revolviendo en mi cajón de

la ropa interior hace que me sonroje al instante.

Terry me conduce escaleras arriba, a través de las puertas y el

recibidor. Esta noche hay animación. Se oyen risas procedentes del

restaurante y del bar. Pasamos junto a ambos, directos hacia el despacho de

Terry. Qué alivio. Evitar cierta lengua viperina ocupa un lugar privilegiado

en mi lista de prioridades de la noche.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano. Hay unos cuantos grupos de gente

relajándose en los sofás mullidos, con bebidas en la mano. No se me pasa

por alto que dejan de conversar en cuanto nos ven. Los hombres alzan las

copas y las mujeres se atusan el pelo, ponen la espalda recta y dibujan una

sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Pero esta última desaparece en cuanto sus

miradas se clavan en mí, que voy detrás de él vestida de cuero y tomada de

su mano. Siento que me están examinando de arriba abajo. Apuesto a que a

las mujeres no les gusta La Mansión sólo por lo lujosas que son la casa y

las habitaciones.

—Buenas tardes.

Terry saluda con la cabeza al pasar.

Un coro de saludos me inunda los oídos. Los hombres me regalan una

sonrisa o me hacen un gesto con la cabeza, pero las mujeres me lanzan

miradas de suspicacia. Me siento el enemigo público. ¿Qué problema

tienen?—

Terry. —Oigo a Jack, el grandullón, arrastrar su nombre. Aparto la

vista de las mujeres enfadadas, que me están dando un buen repaso, y lo

veo acercarse a nosotros desde el despacho de Terry. Me saluda con una

inclinación de cabeza y yo le devuelvo el saludo sin pensar. ¿En qué

consiste exactamente su trabajo? Parece la mafia personificada.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunta Terry mientras me guía hacia el

interior del despacho.

Jack nos sigue y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Un pequeño asunto en el salón comunitario, ya está resuelto. —Su

voz es profunda y monótona—. A alguien se le fue de las manos. —Arrugo

el ceño y miro a Terry. ¿Qué es un salón comunitario? Veo que éste sacude

un poco la cabeza en dirección a Jack antes de lanzarme una mirada fugaz

a mí—. Todo bien. Estaré en la suite de vigilancia.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

—_**¿Qué es un salón comunitario?**_ —No puedo disimular el dejo de

interés en mi voz. Nunca he oído hablar de algo así.

Me atrae hacia sí agarrándome por el cuello de la cazadora de cuero,

me quita el bolso y toma posesión de mi boca. Hace que me olvide por

completo de mi pregunta.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el cuero —musita mientras baja la

cremallera de la cazadora, me la quita despacio y la tira al sofá—. Pero me

encanta cómo te queda el encaje. —Me baja también la cremallera de los

pantalones de cuero y me frota la nariz con la suya—. **Siempre de encaje**.

—Creía que tenías trabajo pendiente —susurro.

Me coge en brazos, me lleva a su mesa y me sienta en el borde. Me

quita las botas y las tira al sofá antes de agacharse, agarrarse al borde del

escritorio e inclinarse hasta que nuestras caras están a la misma altura.

Sus verdes estanques de deseo me penetran.

—Puede esperar. —Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me echa hacia

atrás sobre la mesa—. Me vuelves loco, señorita —dice, y desliza una

mano hacia abajo para desabrocharme la camisa blanca sin moverse de

entre mis piernas.

—Tú sí que me vuelves loca —suspiro arqueando la espalda cuando

su caricia caliente me roza.

Me sonríe, misterioso.

—Entonces estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Tira de las copas de mi sujetador hacia abajo, me pasa los pulgares

por los pezones y unas ráfagas de placer infinitas me recorren el cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y se quedan ancladas la una a la otra.

—Es posible —concedo. Cómo me gustaría estar hecha para él.

—Nada de posible.

Se aferra a mi cintura y me levanta de la mesa. Tiene la boca hundida

en mi garganta. Traza círculos con la lengua hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

Enredo los dedos en su pelo suave y mis pulmones se vacían de felicidad.

Perfecto. Estamos haciendo las paces.

La puerta de la oficina se abre y Terry me pega a su pecho para

protegerme y, probablemente, para ocultarme.

—Ay, lo siento.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SUSANA! ¡LLAMA ANTES DE ENTRAR! —le grita.

Íntimamente, estoy encantada con el tono de voz que le dedica. Yo me

encuentro medio desnuda y espatarrada sobre su mesa pero, gracias a Terry,

no se me ve nada. No me suelta y se mueve lo justo para dedicarle a Susana

una mirada furibunda. La veo de reojo en la puerta. Lleva un vestido rojo a

juego con sus labios y su expresión de disgusto es tan evidente como la

operación de sus tetas.

—_**¿Al final has conseguido que se vista de cuero?**_ —dice con una

sonrisa traicionera, da media vuelta y se va.

Cierra de un portazo y Terry pone los ojos en blanco a causa de la

frustración. No creo que nunca me haya caído tan mal una persona.

—¿Qué ha querido decir? —pregunto. Me siento como si fuera el

blanco de una broma privada.

—Nada. No le hagas ni caso. Intenta hacerse la graciosa —murmura.

Ya no está del mismo humor.

Pues yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte, pero su respuesta, busca

y breve, hace que me lo piense dos veces antes de intentar seguir con el

tema. Maldición. Quiero que termine lo que había empezado.

Me levanta de la mesa y me pone de pie. Me coloca las copas del

sujetador sobre los senos, me abrocha la camisa y me quita los pantalones

de cuero. Voy a parecer una arruga andante. Recoge mi bolso del suelo y

me deja las bailarinas al lado de los pies para que me las ponga. Empiezo a

meterme la camisa por dentro para intentar estar más presentable y

observo a Terry mientras se sienta en su enorme sillón giratorio de cuero

marrón. Está muy callado. Apoya los codos en los reposabrazos y se pone

las puntas de los dedos ante los labios. Me mira atentamente mientras

termino de arreglarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Parece pensativo. ¿A qué le estará dando vueltas?

—Nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Más o menos.

Una sonrisa le curva las comisuras de los labios.

—Más o menos —repite—. El filete está muy bueno. ¿Te apetece?

Asiento. Sí, me apetecería un filete. Toma el teléfono del despacho y

marca un par de números.

—Candy va a tomar el filete. —Aprieta el auricular contra el hombro—.

¿Cómo te gusta?

—Al punto, por favor.

Vuelve a hablar por el auricular.

—Al punto, con patatas y una ensalada.

Me mira con las cejas levantadas.

Asiento otra vez.

—En mi despacho... y trae vino... Zinfandel. Eso es todo... Sí...

Gracias.

Cuelga y vuelve a marcar.

—Jack... Sí... Cuando quieras.

Cuelga y lo coge de nuevo.

—Susana... Bien, no te preocupes. Tráeme los últimos datos de

asistencia.

Cuelga otra vez.

—Siéntate. —Señala el sofá que hay junto a la ventana.

Vale, me está entrando de nuevo esa sensación de incomodidad, así

que mi apetito desaparece a toda velocidad. Maldición, cómo odio venir

aquí.

—Puedo irme si estás ocupado.

Frunce el ceño y me mira inquisitivo.

—No, siéntate.

Me acerco al sofá y me siento en el cuero suave y marrón. Es como si

fuera una pieza de recambio: estoy rara e incómoda. Como no tengo nada

más que hacer, observo a Terry hojear varios montones de papeles y firmar

aquí y allá. Está absorto en su trabajo. De vez en cuando, levanta la vista y

me dedica una sonrisa reconfortante que hace poco por aliviar mi

desasosiego. Quiero irme.

Paso veinte minutos, más o menos, jugando con mis pulgares y

deseando que se dé prisa, cuando llaman a la puerta y Terry le dice que

pase a quienquiera que esté al otro lado. Peter entra con una bandeja y sigue

la dirección que señala el bolígrafo de Terry, hacia mí.

—Gracias, Peter. —Sonrío cuando me coloca la bandeja delante y me

da unos cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de tela blanca.

—El placer es mío. ¿Me permite abrirle el vino?

—No —sacudo la cabeza—, yo me encargo.

Asiente y se marcha en silencio.

Levanto la tapa del plato y un aroma delicioso invade mis fosas

nasales. Me ha hecho recuperar el apetito. Desenvuelvo el cuchillo y el

tenedor y lo clavo en la ensalada, la más colorida que haya visto jamás:

pimientos de todos los colores, cebolla roja y una docena de variedades de

lechuga, todo bañado en aceite aromatizado. Podría comer sólo con esto.

Es una maravilla.

Cruzo las piernas y me pongo la bandeja encima. Corto el filete y

gimo de satisfacción cuando me meto el tenedor en la boca. La comida de

La Mansión está muy bien.

—¿Está bueno?

Terry apoya la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Buenísimo —mascullo con el filete en la boca—. ¿Quieres

probarlo?

Asiente y abre la boca. Corto un trozo de filete y lo llevo hacia mi

hombro para que lo muerda.

—Hummmm, qué rico —dice mientras mastica.

—¿Más? —le pregunto. Abre los ojos, agradecido, así que le corto

otro trozo y vuelvo a llevarlo hacia mi hombro. Me observa mientras

envuelve el tenedor con los labios carnosos y retira lentamente el trozo de

carne. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa me inunde la cara. Los ojos le

brillan de placer y le cuesta no sonreír mientras come. Me aprieta los

hombros con las manos y entierra la cara en mi nuca desde atrás.

Me da un mordisco juguetón en el cuello.

—Tú sabes mejor.

Mi sonrisa se torna más amplia en el momento en que se dedica a

mordisquearme el cuello, gruñendo y acariciándome con la nariz a su

gusto. Me río y levanto el hombro cuando me mordisquea la oreja y me

estremezco entera. Provoca muchas reacciones extremas en mí: frustración

extrema, deseo extremo y felicidad extrema, por citar sólo algunas. Este

hombre sabe tocarme la fibra sensible, y lo hace realmente bien.

—Come —me dice, y me besa la sien con ternura. Empieza a

trazarme círculos con el pulgar en lo alto de la espalda—. ¿Por qué estás

tan tensa? —me pregunta.

Estiro el cuello en señal de agradecimiento. Estoy tensa porque me

encuentro aquí, es la única razón. ¿Cómo puede una mujer hacerme sentir

tan incómoda? Llaman a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —Sigue con mis hombros cuando entra Susana.

Hablando del rey de Roma. La temperatura baja en picado en cuanto

ve a Terry dándome un masaje en los hombros. Le cambia el color de la

cara. Yo me doy cuenta, pero Terry no parece notar la frialdad de su

presencia. Me tenso aún más y, de repente, me sorprendo deseando que

Terry me quite las manos de encima. Nunca pensé que ansiaría algo así

pero, ahora mismo, me siento una impostora, y la mirada gélida de Susana

hace que me revuelva, incómoda, en el asiento. El hecho de que esté aquí

sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, tan campante en el sofá, con un filete en

el regazo y don Divino haciéndome virguerías, no mejora las cosas.

—Los datos —murmura con el archivador en la mano y caminando

como si tal cosa hacia la mesa de Terry para dejarlo delante de su silla. Se

vuelve para observarnos y me lanza dagas con la mirada. Me detesta a más

no poder.

—Gracias, Susana. —Se inclina y me roza la mejilla con los labios,

respira hondo y me suelta—. Tengo que trabajar, nena. Disfruta de la cena.

Susana pone cara de asco durante un instante, antes de volver a

colocarse la sonrisa falsa en los labios carnosos cuando Terry se vuelve

hacia ella. Él se mete la mano en el bolsillo de los jeans.

—Transfiere cien mil a esta cuenta lo antes posible —le ordena

entregándole un sobre.

—¿Cien mil? —pregunta Susana. Mira el sobre.

—Sí. Ahora mismo, por favor.

La deja mirando el sobre y se sienta detrás de la mesa sin prestarle

atención. Susana está boquiabierta, pero él la ignora. Labios calientes me

lanza una mirada asesina. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es el sobre que

Paty le ha dado a Terry..

¿Cien mil? Es demasiado. Pero ¿de qué va? Me gustaría decir algo.

¿Debería decir algo? Me vuelvo hacia Susana, que sigue mirándome de hito

en hito, con los labios fruncidos. No la culpo. Sólo quiero esconderme

debajo del sofá y morirme. ¿Cien mil? Jesús, ella ya piensa que voy detrás

de él por su dinero.

—Eso es todo Susana —la despacha Terry, y ella se da la vuelta para

marcharse, pero no sin antes lanzarme una mirada furibunda.

Avanza despacio hacia la puerta y se topa con Jack en el umbral. Él la

saluda con la cabeza, se aparta para dejarle paso y cierra la puerta detrás de

ella. Me saluda y le sonrío antes de volver a picotear la ensalada y el filete.

Sí, mi apetito se ha ido a paseo. Necesito hablar con Terry y preguntarle

qué papel tiene esa mujer en su vida. ¿Y por qué me odia tanto? Dejo la

bandeja en la mesita de café para servir un poco de vino, pero caigo en la

cuenta de que Peter sólo ha traído una copa, así que voy al armario a coger

un vaso pequeño para mí y vuelvo al sofá para servir el vino. _**Cuando dejo**_

_**la copa en la mesa de Terry, Jack se calla y los dos miran primero a la copa**_

_**y luego a mí**_.

Terry la toma y me la devuelve.

—Yo no quiero, gracias, nena —me sonríe—. Tengo que conducir.

—Ah. —Recojo el vaso—. Lo siento.

—Descuida, disfrútalo. Lo he pedido para ti.

Vuelvo a mi sitio en el sofá y tomo una revista llamada _SuperBike_. Es

la única que hay, así que tendrá que bastarme.

Empiezo a hojearla y me sumerjo en los artículos sobre motos de

MotoGP, y me emociono cuando encuentro una sección dedicada a los que

van de pasajero en una moto de carrreras; los paquetes, que ahora ya sé

cuál es el término adecuado. ¿La moto de Terry es de ésas? Leo las reglas

para viajar de paquete y un artículo titulado «La seguridad es lo primero».

Conseguiré que se ponga ropa de cuero aunque sea lo último que haga.

Estoy concentrada en los detalles de los motores de cuatro cilindros, las

clasificaciones por caballos de potencia y la próxima Feria de la Moto de

Milán, cuando noto que unas manos cálidas me envuelven el cuello. Echo

la cabeza atrás para ver a sus rasgos del revés.

Me bendice con su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Había empezado algo, ¿verdad?

Se agacha y me posa los labios en la frente.

—¿Por qué no te has comprado la nueva 1198?

—Lo hice, pero prefiero la 1098.

—Pero ¿cuántas tienes?

—Doce.

—¿Doce? ¿Todas son supermotos?

Sonríe.

—Sí, Ava, todas son supermotos. Venga, voy a llevarte a casa.

Dejo la revista en la mesita y empiezo a ponerme de pie.

—Deberías llevar ropa de cuero —lo presiono así como quien no

quiere la cosa.

—Ya lo sé.

Me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Llevo moto desde... —Se para sin terminar la frase y me mira—.

Desde hace muchos años.

—En algún momento tendrás que decirme cuántos años tienes.

Me mira, le lanzo una brillante sonrisa y, a cambio, él me regala otra.

—Tal vez —dice con calma.

Si hace muchos años que conduce motos, debería ser consciente de los

peligros.

Caminamos por La Mansión y nos encontramos a Archie y a Antony en el

bar. Parece ser que Archie no va a ver a Annie esta noche. Está como siempre,

igual que Antony, con el traje negro y el pelo rubio peinado a la perfección.

—¡Amigo mío! —lo saluda Archie—. Candy, me encantan tus bragas de

los dibujos animados de Little Miss. —Me entrega una bolsa de gimnasio

que me resulta muy familiar.

Me muero, me muero, me muero. ¿Ha estado husmeando en mi cajón

de la ropa interior? ¡Cabrón descarado! Noto que la cara me arde, miro a

Terry y veo que la ira mana de todo su ser. ¡Ay, Archie!

—No tientes tu suerte, Archie —le advierte en un tono muy serio. La

sonrisa del otro desaparece y levanta las manos en señal de sumisión.

Antony resopla mientras sacude la cabeza y deja la cerveza en la barra.

—Te pasas de la raya, Archie —dice. Está de acuerdo con la reacción de

Terry al inapropiado comentario de su amigo.

—Vaya, lo siento —murmura aquél mientras me mira con una sonrisa

que se le escapa involuntariamente.

Miro el bar. Está lleno. Hay mucha gente. Todos charlan, algunos

saludan a Terry con la mano, pero ninguno se acerca. Siento que las

mujeres me tienen la misma animadversión que las del salón de verano. Es

como si se lo hubiera birlado. Ahora estoy segura de que el éxito del

negocio se basa únicamente en el señor de La Mansión y en lo guapísimo

que es. —Me llevo a Candy a casa. —Terry tome la bolsa del gimnasio—.

¿Mañana vas a correr? —le pregunta a Archie.

—No, quizá tenga algo entre manos. —Me sonríe.

Me pongo aún más roja. Nunca me acostumbraré a que sea tan directo

y a sus comentarios subidos de tono. Sacudo la cabeza en dirección al

cabrón descarado.

—¿Dónde está Annie? —pregunto. Debería llamarla.

—Tenía que hacer unas entregas. Estaba muy emocionada por llevarse

a _Margo Junior _en su primera salida oficial. Me han plantado por una

furgoneta rosa. —Da un trago a su cerveza—. Voy para allá cuando

termine aquí.

—¿Cuando termines de qué? —pregunta Antony con una ceja arqueada.

—_**De follarte**_ —le espeta Archie.

¿Cuando termine de qué, exactamente?

Terry tira de mí para sacarme del bar.

—Hasta la vista, chicos. ¡Di a Annie que Candy está conmigo! —grita por

encima del hombro. Me despido con la mano libre mientras me arrastra

fuera del bar. Ambos alzan las copas en señal de despedida. Los dos

sonríen.

Terry me lleva a la salida de La Mansión y a su Aston Martin a un

ritmo más bien alto. Me abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre.

—Quiero ir en moto —protesto. Estoy enganchada.

—Ahora mismo te quiero cubierta de encaje, no de cuero. Sube al

coche. —Su mirada se ha vuelto pícara y prometedora. ¿En qué momento

ha cambiado?

Subo al Aston Martin, aprieto los muslos y espero a que se siente a mi

lado. Arranca el coche, lo saca marcha atrás y la grava sale despedida

cuando el vehículo vuela por el camino hacia las puertas. Tiene una

misión. Sé que se ha cabreado cuando Susana nos ha interrumpido. Si llega a

entrar unos minutos más tarde, le habría dado la bienvenida un primer

plano perfecto del duro culo de Jesse. ¿O se lo habrá visto ya? Vomito por

dentro. Dios, espero que no. Miro el hermoso perfil del hombre que va

sentado a mi lado, relajado mientras conduce. Me mira un instante antes de

volver a centrarse en la carretera. Sé que está haciendo todo lo que puede

para no sonreír.

—Cien mil libras es una adelanto mayúsculo —digo con frialdad.

—¿Lo es?

—Sabes que sí.

Lo miro, desafiante, y él lucha con una sonrisa que amenaza con

inundar esa cara tan adorable que tiene.

—Te vendes demasiado barata.

—Debo de ser la puta más cara de la historia —contraataco, y veo que

aprieta los labios en una línea recta.

—Candy, si vuelves a decir eso de ti...

—Era una broma.

—¿Ves que me esté riendo?

—Tengo otros clientes con los que tratar —lo informo con valentía.

No puede esperar que dedique toda mi jornada laboral a su ampliación. O a

él. Dudo que me deje trabajar en ella sin molestarme, y John sospechará

de todo el asunto si no estoy nunca en la oficina.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy un cliente especial. —Me da un apretón en la

rodilla y observo su sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Y tan especial! —Me río y me hace cosquillas en el hueco que se

forma sobre la cadera.

Ahora mismo estoy muy enamorada de él,

que no es lo mismo que estar sólo enamorada de él. A pesar del lapso, ha

resultado ser un bonito día.

**Nota:** Un par de capítulos largos, esperando que puedan perdonarme por mi aun mas larga ausencia…

Bss… Nos leemos pronto.

Paula Grandchester.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

Las puertas del Lusso se abren con suavidad y Terry entra con el coche y lo

aparca con rapidez y precisión. No tarda ni un segundo en recogerme al

lado de la portezuela y en arrastrarme a través del vestíbulo hacia el

ascensor.

—Buenas noches, Calvin —digo mientras Terry me hace pasar por

delante de su puesto a toda velocidad y me mete en el ascensor del ático.

»¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí —me contesta con decisión mientras introduce el código. Las

puertas del ascensor se cierran y me empuja con suavidad contra la pared

de espejos.

»¡Me debes una sesión de sexo de disculpa! —ruge, y me ataca la boca.

¿Qué mierda es una sesión de sexo de disculpa y por qué le debo uno? Puedo hacer

una lista tan larga como mi brazo de todas las disculpas que me debe él a

mí. No se me ocurre nada por lo que deba disculparme yo.

—¿Qué es una sección de sexo de disculpa? —jadeo cuando me coloca la rodilla

entre los muslos y acerca la boca a mi oído.

—Tiene que ver con tu boca.

Tiemblo cuando se aparta de mí y me deja hecha un saco de

hormonas, jadeante y apoyada contra la pared para poder mantenerme en

pie.

Retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared opuesta del

ascensor. Me observa con atención bajo los párpados pesados de sus ojos,

se quita la camiseta y empieza a desabrocharse los botones de la bragueta

de los vaqueros. Entreabro la boca para que me entre aire en los pulmones

y espero instrucciones. Soy una muñeca de trapo temblorosa. Él es la

perfección hecha persona con sus marcados músculos que se tensan y

relajan con cada movimiento.

Los vaqueros se abren y revelan su vello. Su erección cae sobre la

palma de la mano que la estaba esperando. No lleva bóxeres. No hay

barreras. Lo miro a los ojos, pero él tiene la vista baja; se está

contemplando a sí mismo.

Mi mirada sigue a la suya y veo que dedica caricias largas y lentas a

su excitación; la respiración se le va agitando más con cada una de ellas.

Verlo tocarse me provoca un cosquilleo en la entrepierna y mi temperatura

corporal se eleva. Ay, Dios, es más que perfecto. Le recorro el cuerpo con

la mirada y encuentro la imagen más erótica que haya visto jamás. Tiene

los músculos del abdomen tensos, los ojos llenos de lujuria y el labio

inferior carnoso, entreabierto y húmedo. Ahora me está mirando,

observándome atentamente desde el otro lado del ascensor.

—Ven aquí. —Su voz es grave y su mirada misteriosa. Me acerco

lentamente a él—. De rodillas. —Estabilizo la respiración y, poco a poco,

me arrodillo en el suelo delante de él. Le paso las manos por la parte

delantera de las caderas sin que nuestras miradas se separen. Me

contempla sin dejar de acariciarse despacio. Este hombre que se masturba

erguido ante mí me tiene completamente fascinada. Usa la mano libre para

acariciarme el rostro mientras jadea un poco. Me da unos golpecitos en la

mejilla con el dedo corazón—. Abre —ordena. Separo los labios y traslado

las manos a la parte de atrás de sus piernas para agarrarme a sus muslos. Él

me roza un lado de la cara en señal de aprobación y se coloca delante de

mis labios—. Te la vas a meter hasta el fondo y me voy a correr en tu boca.

—Me pasa la punta húmeda por el labio inferior y me apresuro a lamer con

la lengua la perla de semen cremoso que se le escapa—. Y tú te lo vas a

tragar.

El estómago me da un vuelco y la respiración se me queda atrapada en

la garganta cuando se acerca y se introduce despacio en mi boca. Lo veo

cerrar los ojos; aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creo que va a

estallarle una vena de la sien. Lo agarro con decisión de la parte de atrás de

los muslos y tiro de él hacia mí.

—Jooooder —gruñe con los dientes apretados. Sigue teniendo una

mano en la base, y eso evita que me la pueda meter entera. Me pone la otra

en la nunca y se tensa. Respira con dificultad. Noto la presión que se aplica

en la base, sin duda para evitar correrse de inmediato.

Momentos después, ha recuperado la compostura y retira la mano de

la base, despacio, para colocarla en mi nuca junto a la otra. Suelta unas

cuantas bocanadas de aire. Se está preparando mentalmente. Más me vale

esmerarme.

Deslizo la boca hacia la punta y, con malicia, llevo una mano hasta la

parte delantera de su muslo, se la meto entre las piernas y se la coloco bajo

los huevos. Me sujeta la cabeza con más fuerza y lanza una letanía al

techo. Le tiemblan las caderas. Le está costando mantener el control.

Con delicadeza, recorro con la punta del dedo, arriba y abajo, la

costura de su escroto. Los ligamentos del cuello se le tensan al máximo. Lo

estoy disfrutando. Está indefenso, vulnerable, y yo tengo el control. A

pesar de sus exigencias iniciales, que si arrodíllate, que si abre la boca, está

totalmente a mi merced. Es un buen cambio, y no se me pasa por alto el

hecho de que quiero complacerlo.

Soy vagamente consciente de que se abren las puertas del ascensor,

pero decido ignorarlas. Estoy absorta en lo que le estoy haciendo. Traslado

la mano a la base del pene, se lo sujeto con firmeza y le paso la lengua por

la punta para terminar con un beso suave al final. Veo que baja la cabeza

en busca de mis ojos. Cuando los encuentra, empieza a dibujar círculos en

mi pelo con las manos mientras yo se la lamo entera prestando especial

atención a la parte de abajo y disfrutando enormemente cuando palpita

varias veces y él deja escapar pequeños chorros de aire entre los dientes.

Me observa sin querer cerrar los ojos y decidido a ver lo que le estoy

haciendo. Yo sigo recorriéndola arriba y abajo, presionando la punta de la

lengua contra su hendidura cuando llego a la gruesa cabeza. Me lanza una

de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, pero se la borro de la cara y lo dejo sin

aliento cuando vuelvo a ponerle la mano en la cara posterior del muslo y a

empujarlo hacia mi boca.

—¡Jesús, Candy! —ladra.

Me roza el velo del paladar y tengo que esforzarme para no vomitar a

causa de la invasión. Parece tan gruesa en mi boca... Inicio la retirada, pero

ahora es él quien me deja sin aliento al embestirme y dejarme sin

respiración. Me enreda los dedos en el pelo cuando la saca lentamente y

vuelve a meterla soltando un largo gemido de puro placer. Adiós a mis

ilusiones de llevar la voz cantante. Sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere.

Una vez más, él tiene el poder.

—Joder, Candy. Tienes una boca increíble. —Vuelve a embestirme

mientras me sujeta con sus fuertes manos y me acaricia el pelo con calma

al mismo tiempo—. He querido follártela desde la primera vez que te vi.

No estoy segura de si debería ofenderme o sentirme halagada por el

comentario. Así que, en vez de pensarlo, saco los dientes y los arrastro por

su piel tensa cuando se retira.

—¡Dios, Candy. Métetela toda! —grita, y empuja de nuevo con fuerza

—. Relaja la mandíbula.

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el asalto. Si no fuera tan excitante, sería

bastante brutal. Es agresivo con su poder, pero tierno con las manos. Tiene

el control absoluto.

Después de varios increíbles ataques más, siento que se hincha y que

palpita en mi boca. Sé que está a punto. Una de sus manos se desplaza

hasta la base del tronco, se retira un poco para apretársela con firmeza y se

la acaricia arriba y abajo con ansia. Yo rodeo, lamo y absorbo el glande

hinchado mientras él toma bocanadas de aire cortas y rápidas.

—¡En tu boca, Candy! —me grita.

Envuelvo su erección con los labios y coloco una mano sobre la suya

en el momento en que me derrama su semen caliente y cremoso en la boca.

Lo recojo. No se escapa ni una gota. Trago con él todavía dentro de mí y

miro hacia arriba. Ha echado la cabeza hacia atrás y grita al vacío; es un

alarido grave de satisfacción. Aminora el ritmo de las embestidas de sus

caderas, que adoptan un ritmo más perezoso, las últimas oleadas de su

orgasmo. Lamo y chupo los restos de tensión. He saldado mi deuda.

Tiene el pecho agitado y me mira con los ojos azules nublados. Se

inclina para levantarme y sellar mis labios con un beso de agradecimiento

absoluto.

—Eres asombrosa. Voy a quedarme contigo para siempre —me

informa al tiempo que me cubre la cara de besos pequeños.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondo con sarcasmo.

—No intentes hacerte la ofendida conmigo, señorita. —Su frente

descansa contra la mía—. Esta mañana me has dejado a dos velas —dice

con calma.

Ah, me estoy disculpando por haberlo dejado con las ganas. Eso me

cuadra, pero ¿me pagará ahora por todas sus transgresiones? Lo que acabo

de hacer debería darme asco, pero no es así. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

Levanto los brazos y le apoyo las palmas de las manos en el pecho

para disfrutar de sus tonificados pectorales.

—Pido disculpas —susurro, y me acerco para darle un beso en un

pezón. —Llevas encaje. —Me rodea con los brazos—. Me encanta cómo te

levanta del suelo y automáticamente le rodeo la estrecha cintura

con las piernas. Recoge mis bártulos y su camiseta del suelo y me saca en

brazos del ascensor.

—¿Por qué encaje? —pregunto.

Siempre insiste en que lo lleve. Es otra de esas cosas que hago para

complacerlo.

—No lo sé, pero póntelo siempre. Llaves, en el bolsillo de atrás.

Paso el brazo por debajo del suyo en busca del bolsillo y saco las

llaves. Después, se vuelve para que pueda abrir la puerta. Entramos y la

cierra de un puntapié en un segundo. Tira mis cosas al suelo y me lleva al

piso de arriba. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Me lleva de aquí para allá

como si fuera poco más que una camiseta sobre sus hombros. Me siento

como si no pesara nada, y completamente a salvo.

Me deja en el suelo.

—Ahora voy a llevarte a la cama —me susurra con dulzura.

Ardo

cuando empieza a desnudarme, con su dulce mirada azul clavada en la

mía.

La versatilidad de este hombre me tiene pasmada. Tan pronto es un

señor del sexo exigente y brutal como un amante tierno y gentil. Me gusta

todo de él, cada una de sus facetas. Bueno, casi todas.

—¿Por qué intentas controlarme? —le pregunto. Es la única parte de

él que me cuesta tolerar. Va más allá de la irracionalidad, pero no tengo

quejas en el dormitorio.

Me baja la camisa por los hombros y la desliza brazos abajo.

—No lo sé —dice con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión de perplejidad

me convence de que realmente no lo sabe, cosa que no me ayuda a entender

por qué se comporta así conmigo. Sólo hace unas semanas que me conoce.

Es de locos—. Me parece que es lo que tengo que hacer —me dice a modo

de explicación, como si eso lo aclarase todo. Pero no es así para nada.

¡Sigo sin comprenderte, loco!

Me baja la cremallera de los pantalones y los arrastra por mis muslos.

Me alza para quitármelos del todo y me deja de pie, en ropa interior,

delante de él. Se levanta, da un paso atrás y me mira mientras se quita los

zapatos y los vaqueros y los tira a un lado de un puntapié.

Se le ha puesto dura otra vez. Recorro su maravilloso cuerpo con

expresión agradecida y termino la inspección en sus brillantes estanques

azules. Es como un experimento científico perfecto: la obra maestra de

Dios, mi obra maestra. Quiero que sea sólo mío.

Alarga la mano y me baja las copas del sujetador, una detrás de la

otra. Con el dorso de la mano, me roza los pezones, que se endurecen aún

más. Tengo la respiración entrecortada cuando me mira.

—Me vuelves loco —dice con rostro inexpresivo. Quiero gritarle por

ser tan insensible. No deja de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez.

—No, tú sí que me vuelves loca. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

Mentalmente, le suplico que admita que es demasiado exigente y muy

controlador. No es posible que considere que su comportamiento es

normal.

Esboza una sonrisa y le brillan los ojos.

—Loco —leo en sus labios.

Me levanta apoyándome en su pecho, me acuesta en la cama y se

tumba sobre mí. Cuando su cuerpo cubre el mío por completo, baja la boca

y sus labios me toman con adoración, entera, su lengua explora mi boca

despacio.

«Dios mío. Te quiero.» Podría echarme a llorar en este momento.

¿Debería decirle lo que siento? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo sin más?

Después de la que me ha montado hoy, cualquiera pensaría que debo

largarme, huir lo más rápido y lo más lejos que me sea posible. Pero no

puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

Siento que me quita las bragas, mis pensamientos pierden toda

coherencia cuando se sienta sobre sus talones y tira de mí hasta colocarme

a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Mete la mano por debajo de los dos y coloca

la erección en mi entrada.

—Échate hacia atrás y apóyate en las manos —me ordena con

dulzura. Su voz es ronca y su mirada intensa. Me echo hacia atrás y su otro

brazo me rodea la cintura para sujetarme.

Entra en mí despacio, exhalando, con la boca entreabierta y los labios

húmedos. Gimo de puro deleite y placer cuando me llena del todo. Me

tiemblan un poco los brazos y me aferro a su cintura con las piernas. Qué

gusto da tenerlo dentro. Si me muriera ahora mismo, lo haría muy feliz. Su

otra mano se une a la que me sujeta por la cintura. Tiene las manos tan

grandes que casi la abarcan toda. Empieza a moverme las caderas en

círculos lentos y profundos, me levanta despacio antes de volver a

apretarme contra él, rotando. Joder, es muy bueno. Suspiro honda y profundamente por las exquisitas

sensaciones que crea al levantarme y al bajarme en círculo. Sus caderas

también siguen los movimientos sobre los que tiene todo el control.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, Candy? —gime durante un círculo

largo e intenso.

«¡En el colegio!» El pensamiento se ha colado en mi mente y me

recuerda que no sé cuántos años tiene. Si se lo pregunto en la cumbre del

placer, ¿me dirá la verdad? Estoy enamorada de un hombre y no tengo ni

idea de qué edad tiene. Es ridículo.

Jadeo mientras me sube y me baja otra vez, el resplandor de una

marea que se acerca lentamente empieza a cobrar fuerza. Me hipnotiza, su

rostro ardiente de pasión me tiene completamente cautivada. Los músculos

del pecho se mueven y guían mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Me hace el amor

despacio, con meticulosidad, y no me está ayudando, precisamente, con

mis sentimientos hacia él. Soy adicta al Terry dulce igual que lo soy al

Terry dominante. Estoy perdida.

Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y le brillan los ojos; la arruga de

la frente se le marca sobre las cejas.

—Prométeme una cosa. —Su voz es suave, y mueve las caderas para

trazar otro círculo que me nubla la mente.

Gimo. Se está aprovechando de mi estado de ensimismamiento para

pedirme que haga promesas justo ahora. Aunque ha sido más una orden que

una pregunta.

Lo observo, a ver qué me pide.

—Que vas a quedarte conmigo.

¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche? ¿Para siempre? ¡Explícate, joder! Ahora ya no

cabe duda de que no ha sido una pregunta sino una orden. Asiento porque

vuelve a bajarme hacia él mientras masculla palabras incoherentes.

—Necesito que lo digas, Candy. —Mueve las caderas y me penetra hasta

lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

—Dios. Me quedaré —exhalo mientras absorbo la abrasadora

penetración. La voz me tiembla de placer y de emoción cuando la potente

palpitación de mi núcleo se hace con el control y yo me estremezco entre

sus manos.

—Vas a correrte —jadea.

—¡Sí!

—Dios, me encanta mirarte cuando estás así. Aguanta, pequeña. Aún

no.

Mis brazos empiezan a ceder bajo mi peso. Terry traslada las manos al

hueco que se forma entre mis omoplatos y me levanta para que estemos

cara a cara. Grito cuando nuestros pechos chocan y la nueva postura hace

que su penetración sea más profunda. Mis manos vuelan y se aferran a su

espalda.

Busca en mis ojos.

—Eres tan bonita que dan ganas de llorar. Y eres toda mía. Bésame.

Obedezco y muevo las palmas de las manos para rodearle el apuesto

rostro y acercar los labios a los suyos. Gime cuando le meto la lengua en la

boca y sus embestidas se endurecen.

—Terry —suplico. Voy a correrme.

—Contrólalo, nena.

—No puedo —jadeo en su boca. No puedo resistir su invasión de mi

mente y de mi cuerpo. Tenso los muslos a su alrededor y me deshago en

mil pedazos encima de él. Grito, le atrapo el labio inferior entre los dientes

y lo muerdo.

Él también lanza un grito, se pone de rodillas, coge impulso y me

embiste con fuerza cuando llega el turno de su descarga. Me abraza contra

su pecho y se derrama en mi interior. Una última y poderosa estocada.

Chillo.—

Por Dios, Candy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

«Quédate conmigo para siempre, ¡por favor!»

Hunde la cara en mi cuello y mueve las caderas, despacio, hacia

adelante y hacia atrás, para exprimir hasta la última gota de placer. Estoy

mareada, la cabeza me da vueltas y su aliento tibio me roza la muñeca, el

cuello y me llega hasta el pecho. Todos los músculos de mi interior se

aferran a él mientras palpita dentro de mí. Tiembla. Tiembla de verdad. Lo

rodeo con los brazos y lo aprieto fuerte contra mí.

—Estás temblando —susurro en su hombro.

—Me haces muy feliz.

¿Ah, sí?

—Pensaba que te volvía loco.

Se aparta y me mira a los ojos, con la frente brillante y sudorosa.

—Me vuelves loco de felicidad. —Me besa en la nariz y me aparta el

pelo de la cara—. También me haces enojar hasta volverme loco.

Me lanza una mirada acusadora. No sé por qué. Son él y su

comportamiento neurótico y exigente los que hacen que se enoje hasta

volverse loco, no yo.

—Te prefiero loco de felicidad. Das miedo cuando te vuelves loco de

enojo.

Tuerce los labios.

—Entonces deja de hacer cosas que me enojen hasta volverme loco.

Lo miro. La mandíbula me llega al suelo. Pero me besa en los labios

antes de que pueda plantarle cara y defenderme de su acusación. Este

hombre está completamente chiflado, aparte de todo lo demás.

Vuelve a sentarse sobre los talones.

—_**Nunca te haría daño a propósito**_, Candy. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La incertidumbre de su tono de voz es evidente. Me aparta un mechón

de pelo rebelde de la cara.

Sí. Eso lo sé. Bueno, al menos en cuanto a lo físico. Es la parte

emocional la que me tiene muerta de miedo, y el hecho de que haya

añadido lo de «a propósito» es para preocuparse.

Miro a los azules ojos confusos de este hombre tan bello.

—Lo sé —suspiro, aunque la verdad es que no estoy segura, y eso me

asusta muchísimo.

Se recuesta y me lleva con él. Quedo tumbada sobre su pecho. Me

echo a un lado para poder dibujar ochos sobre su estómago y me entretengo

en su _**cicatriz**_.

Me provoca una curiosidad morbosa, es otro de los misterios de este

hombre. No es una cicatriz quirúrgica, no es una punción y no es una

laceración. Tiene un aspecto mucho más siniestro. La superficie es

serpenteante, gruesa e irregular, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un

cuchillo en la parte baja del estómago y lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el

costado. Me estremezco. Creía que nadie podría sobrevivir a una herida

así. Debió de perder muchísima sangre. ¿Y si trato de presionarlo

preguntándole sobre ella?

—¿Has estado en el ejército? —digo con calma. Eso lo explicaría, y

no le he preguntado por la cicatriz directamente.

Deja de acariciarme el pelo un instante.

—No —contesta. No me pregunta cómo se me ha ocurrido la idea.

Sabe adónde quiero llegar—. Déjalo, Candy —dice con ese tono de voz que

me hace sentir minúscula en el acto. Sí, no voy a discutir con ese tono de

voz. No tengo ningunas ganas de estropear el momento.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —pregunto con cierto recelo. Necesito

saberlo.

—Ya te lo dije. Estaba fatal.

—¿Por qué? —insisto. Su respuesta no me aclara nada. Noto que se

pone tenso debajo de mí.

—Despiertas ciertos sentimientos en mí —me responde con dulzura y

creo que podría estar llegando a alguna parte.

—¿Qué clase de sentimientos?

«¡Toma!»

Suspira. He abusado de mi suerte.

—De todas las clases, Candy. —Parece irritado.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Lo es cuando no sabes qué hacer con ellos. —Suelta una bocanada

de aire larga y cansada.

Dejo de acariciarlo. ¿No sabe qué hacer con lo que siente y por eso

intenta controlarme? ¿Y se supone que eso lo ayuda? ¿Toda clase de

sentimientos? Este hombre habla en clave. ¿Qué significa y por qué parece

que lo frustra tanto?

—Crees que te pertenezco. —Vuelvo a trazar círculos con el dedo.

—No. Sé que me perteneces.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—_**Cuando me pasé cuatro días intentando sacarte de mi cabeza.**_ —

Todavía parece molesto, aunque estoy encantada con la noticia.

—¿No funcionó?

—Pues no. Me volví aún más loco. A dormir —me ordena.

—¿Qué hiciste para intentar sacarme de tu cabeza?

—Eso no importa. No funcionó y punto. A dormir.

Hago un mohín. Creo que le he extraído toda la información que está

dispuesto a darme. ¿Aún más loco? No quiero ni saber lo que significa eso.

¿Toda clase de sentimientos? Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso.

Sigo dibujando con el dedo en su pecho mientras él me acaricia el

pelo y me da un beso de vez en cuando. El silencio es cómodo y me pesan

los párpados.

Me acurruco contra él, con la pierna sobre su muslo.

—Dime cuántos años tienes —musito contra su pecho.

—No —responde cortante. Arrugo el rostro, enfadada casi. Ni siquiera

me ha dado una edad falsa. Me sumerjo en un limbo tranquilo y

experimento toda clase de locuras.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Me despierto y me siento fría y vulnerable, y sé de inmediato por qué.

¿Dónde está? Me incorporo y me aparto el pelo de la cara. Terry

encuentra en el diván, agachado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tengo la voz ronca, de recién levantada.

Levanta la vista y me deslumbra con su sonrisa, reservada sólo para

mujeres. ¿Cómo es que está tan despierto?

—Me voy a correr.

Vuelve a agacharse y me doy cuenta de que se está atando las

zapatillas de deporte.

Cuando ha terminado, se pone de pie. Metro noventa de adorable

músculo, aún más maravilloso con un pantalón de deporte corto y negro y

una camiseta gris claro de tirantes. Me relamo y sonrío con admiración.

Está sin afeitar. Me lo comería.

—Yo también estoy disfrutando con las vistas —dice contento.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo que me está mirando el pecho con una ceja

levantada y una media sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Sigo su mirada y veo

que las copas del sostén siguen bajo mis tetas. Las dejo como están y

pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hora es? —Siento una punzada de pánico y me da un vuelco el

estómago.

—Las cinco.

Lo miro boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos, antes de dejarme caer

otra vez sobre la cama. ¿Las cinco? Puedo dormir por lo menos una hora

más. Me tapo la cabeza y cierro los ojos, pero sólo soy capaz de disfrutar

de la oscuridad unos tres segundos antes de que Terry me destape y se

coloque a unos centímetros de mi cara con una sonrisa traviesa en los

labios. Lo abrazo e intento meterlo en la cama conmigo, pero se resiste y,

antes de darme cuenta, estoy de pie.

—Tú también vienes —me informa, y me tapa los pechos con las

copas del sujetador—. Venga. —Se da media vuelta y se dirige al cuarto de

baño.

Resoplo indignada.

—De eso nada. —Seguro que se enfada. No me importa salir a correr,

pero no a las cinco de la mañana—. Yo corro por las noches —le digo

mientras me acuesto otra vez.

Me arrastro hasta el cabezal y me acurruco entre los almohadones; mi

rincón favorito porque es el que más huele a agua fresca y menta. Me

interrumpe de mala manera. Me coge del tobillo y tira de mí hacia los pies

de la cama.

—¡Oye! —le grito. He conseguido llevarme una almohada conmigo

—. Que yo no voy.

Se inclina, me arranca la almohada de entre los brazos y me mira mal.

—Sí que vienes. Las mañanas son mejores. Vístete.

Me da la vuelta y me propina un azote en el culo.

—No tengo aquí mis cosas de correr —le digo toda chulita justo

cuando una bolsa de deporte aterriza en la cama. Qué presuntuoso. Quizá

no me guste correr.

—Vi tus deportivas en tu cuarto. Están hechas polvo. Te fastidiarás

las rodillas si sigues corriendo con ellas.

Se planta de brazos cruzados delante de mí, esperando a que me

cambie.

Está rompiendo el alba. ¿Ni siquiera estoy despierta y quiere que me

patee sudorosa y jadeante las calles de Londres antes de haber cumplido

con mi jornada laboral?

«¡Siempre exigiendo!»

Suspira, se acerca a la bolsa de deporte y saca toda clase de artículos

para correr. Me pasa un sujetador deportivo con una sonrisita. Qué tío, ha

pensado en todo. Se lo arrebato de un tirón, me quito el sujetador de encaje

y me pongo el que lleva el sistema de absorción de impacto. No tengo las

tetas tan grandes como para tener que encorsetarlas. A continuación, me

pasa unos pantalones cortos de correr —iguales a los suyos, pero para

mujer— y una camiseta de tirantes rosa y ajustada. Me visto bajo su atenta

mirada. No puedo creerme que me vaya a llevar a rastras a hacer ejercicio

a estas horas.

—Siéntate. —Señala la cama. Suspiro hondo y me hundo en la cama

—. Te estoy ignorando —gruñe tras arrodillarse delante de mí. Me levanta

primero un pie y luego el otro, y me pone los calcetines transpirables para

correr y unas deportivas Nike tirando a lujosas y estilosas. Puede ignorarme

todo lo que quiera. Estoy de berrinche y quiero que lo sepa.

Cuando acaba, me pone de pie, da un paso atrás y examina mi cuerpo

embutido en ropa deportiva. Asiente en señal de aprobación. Sí, doy el

pego, pero yo siempre me pongo mis pantalones de chándal y una camiseta

grande. No quiero parecer mejor de lo que soy en realidad. Aunque

tampoco se me da mal.

—¿Puedo usar tu cepillo de dientes? —pregunto cuando paso junto a

él de camino al baño.

—Sírvete tú misma —me contesta, pero ya tengo el cepillo en la

mano. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me siento más alerta y más

decidida a borrarle la expresión de satisfacción de la cara. Correré,

aguantaré el ritmo y es posible que termine con unas cuantas sentadillas.

Llevo tiempo intentando recuperar la costumbre, y me lo está poniendo en

bandeja. Vuelvo al dormitorio, erguida y lista para correr.

—Venga, señorita. Vamos a empezar el día igual que queremos

terminarlo. —Me coge de la mano y bajamos juntos la escalera.

—¡No pienso salir a correr otra vez hoy! —le espeto. Este hombre

está loco de verdad.

Se ríe.

—No me refería a eso.

—Ah, ¿y a qué te referías?

Me lanza una sonrisa pícara y misteriosa.

—Quería decir sudorosos y sin aliento.

Trago saliva y me estremezco. Sé cómo preferiría sudar y quedarme

sin aliento mañana, tarde y noche, y no implica tanta parafernalia.

—Esta noche no vamos a vernos —le recuerdo. Me aprieta la mano

con más fuerza y gruñe un par de veces. Mi bolso está junto a la puerta—.

Necesito una goma para el pelo.

Me suelta y va a la cocina mientras yo cojo la goma del bolso. Me

hago una coleta y me arreglo los pantalones cortos. No tapan nada.

Necesito unas bragas. Rebusco en mi bolsa y veo las bragas de Little Miss,

la cabezota.

¡No! Me sonrojo, me muero de la vergüenza. Sam se lo debió de haber

pasado pipa escarbando entre mis cosas para encontrar estas bragas. No me

las he puesto nunca. Mis padres me las regalaron en plan de broma y llevan

años en el fondo de mi cajón de la ropa interior.

Me resigno a mi suerte: voy a sonrojarme cada vez que vea a Archie

mientras siga formando parte de mi vida. Me quito los pantalones cortos

para ponérmelas.

—¡Anda! Déjame verlas. —Me coge de las caderas y se agacha para

verlas mejor—. ¿Puedes conseguir unas que digan «Little Miss vuelve loco

a Terry»?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé. ¿Puedes conseguir unas de «don Controlador Exigente»?

—Me hunde los pulgares en mi punto débil y me doblo de la risa—. ¡Para!

—Vuelve a ponerte los pantalones cortos, señorita.

Me da una palmada en el trasero.

Me los pongo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hoy está de muy buen

humor, aunque, de nuevo, soy yo la que cede.

Bajamos al vestíbulo y ahí está Calvin, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Buenos días, Calvin —lo saluda Terry cuando pasamos por delante.

Está muy despierto para ser tan temprano.

Calvin dice algo entre dientes y nos saluda con la mano, distraído. Creo

que no le ha pillado el truco al equipo.

Terry se detiene en el aparcamiento.

—Tienes que estirar —me dice. Me suelta de la mano y se lleva el

tobillo al culo para estirar el muslo. Observo cómo se tensa bajo los

pantalones de correr. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, más que feliz de

quedarme donde estoy y verle hacer eso.

»Candy, tienes que estirar —me ordena.

Lo miro contrariada. No he estirado nunca —salvo cuando me

desperezo en la cama— y nunca me ha pasado nada.

Ante la insistencia de su mirada, le doy la espalda y, en plan

espectacular y muy lentamente, abro las piernas, flexiono el torso para

tocarme los dedos gordos de los pies y le planto el culo en la cara.

—¡Ay! —Noto que me clava los dientes en la nalga y me da un azote.

Me vuelvo y veo que está arqueando una ceja y parece molesto. Se toma

muy en serio lo de correr, mientras que yo sólo corro unos cuantos

kilómetros de vez en cuando para evitar que el vino y las tartas se me

peguen a las caderas—. ¿Adónde vamos a correr? —pregunto. Lo imito y

estiro muslos y gemelos.

—A los parques reales —responde.

Ah, eso puedo hacerlo. Son poco más de diez kilómetros y uno de mis

circuitos habituales. No hay problema.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta.

Asiento y me acerco al coche de Terry. Él se dirige a la salida de

peatones. Pero ¿qué hace?

—¿Adónde vas? —le grito.

—A correr —responde tan tranquilo.

¿Qué? No, no, no. Mi cerebro recién levantado acaba de entenderlo.

Me va a hacer correr hasta los parques, efectuar todo el circuito y luego

volver? ¡No puedo! ¿Está intentando acabar conmigo? ¿Carreras en moto,

visitas sorpresa a mi lugar de trabajo y ahora matarme a correr?

—Esto... ¿A cuánto están los parques? —Intento aparentar

indiferencia, pero no sé si lo consigo.

—A siete kilómetros. —Los ojos le bailan de dicha.

¿Cómo? ¡Eso son veinticuatro kilómetros en total! No es posible que

corra semejante distancia de forma habitual, es más de media maratón. Me

atraganto e intento disimularlo con una tos, decidida a no darle la

satisfacción de saber que esto me preocupa. Me coloco bien la camiseta y

me acerco al chulito engreído, esa reencarnación de Adonis que tiene mi

corazón hecho un lío.

Introduce el código.

—Es once, veintisiete, quince. —Me mira con una pequeña sonrisa—.

Para que lo sepas.

Mantiene la puerta abierta para que pase.

—Nunca conseguiré memorizarlo —le digo al pasar junto a él y echar

a correr hacia el Támesis. Lo conseguiré. Lo conseguiré. Me repito el

mantra —y el código— una y otra vez. Llevo tres semanas sin correr, pero

me niego a darle el gusto de pasarme por encima.

Me alcanza y corremos juntos unos metros. Tiene un cuerpo de

escándalo. ¿Es que este hombre no hace nada mal? Corre como si su tronco

fuera independiente de las extremidades inferiores, sus piernas transportan

el torso largo y esbelto con facilidad. Estoy decidida a seguirle el ritmo,

aunque va algo más rápido de lo que suelo ir yo.

Cojo el ritmo y corremos por la orilla del río en un cómodo silencio,

mirándonos de vez en cuando. Terry tiene razón, correr por las mañanas es

muy relajante. La ciudad no está a pleno gas, el tráfico está principalmente

compuesto por furgonetas de reparto y no hay bocinas ni sirenas que me

taladren los oídos. El aire también es sorprendentemente fresco y

vivificante. Es posible que cambie mi hora de salir a correr.

Media hora más tarde, llegamos Saint James's Park y seguimos por el

cinturón verde a un ritmo constante. Me siento muy bien para haber

corrido ya unos siete kilómetros. Levanto la vista para mirar a Terry, que

saluda con la mano a todas las corredoras que pasan —sí, todo mujeres— y

recibe amplias sonrisas. A mí me miran mal. Cuánta perdedora. Vuelvo a

observarlo para ver su reacción, pero parece que no le afectan ni las

mujeres ni la carrera. Probablemente esto no haya sido más que el

calentamiento.

—¿Vas bien? —me pregunta con una media sonrisa.

No voy a hablar. Seguro que eso me rompe el ritmo y de momento lo

estoy haciendo muy bien. Asiento y vuelvo a concentrarme en la acera y en

obligar a mis músculos a seguir. Tengo algo que demostrar.

Mantenemos el paso, rodeamos Saint James's Park y llegamos a

Green Park. Vuelvo a mirarlo y sigue como si nada, como una rosa. Vale,

yo empiezo a notarlo, y no sé si es el cansancio o el hecho de que el loco

este vaya aumentando el ritmo, pero me esfuerzo por seguirlo. Debemos de

llevar unos catorce kilómetros. No he corrido catorce kilómetros en mi

vida. Si tuviera mi iPod aquí, me pondría mi canción de correr ahora

mismo.

Llegamos a Piccadilly y me arden los pulmones, me cuesta mantener

la respiración constante. Creo que me está dando una pájara. Nunca antes

había corrido tanto como para que me diera una, pero empiezo a entender

por qué la llaman así. Es como si no pudiera despegar los pies del suelo y

me hundiera en arenas movedizas.

No debo rendirme.

Uf, no sirve de nada. Estoy agotada. Me salgo del camino y me

interno en Green Park. Me desmorono sin miramientos sobre el césped,

sudada y muerta de calor, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos mientras

intento que el aire llegue a mis pobres pulmones. Me da igual haberme

rendido. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. El tío es un buen corredor.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en respirar hondo. Voy a vomitar.

Agradezco que el aire frío de la mañana invada mi cuerpo espatarrado,

hasta que una mole de músculo se acerca a mí desde arriba y se lo traga

todo. Abro los ojos y veo una mirada más verde que los árboles que nos

rodean.

—Nena, ¿te he agotado? —dice sonriente.

Jesús, es que ni siquiera está sudando. Yo, por mi parte, no puedo ni

hablar. Me esfuerzo por respirar debajo de él, como la perdedora que soy, y

le dejo que me llene la cara de besos. Debo de saber a rayos.

—Hummm, sexo y sudor.

Me lame la mejilla y me hace rodar por el suelo. Ahora estoy

despatarrada sobre su estómago. Jadeo y resuello encima de él mientras me

pasa la mano por la espalda sudorosa. Noto una presión en el pecho. ¿Se

puede tener un infarto a los veintiséis años?

Cuando por fin consigo controlar la respiración, me apoyo en su pecho

y me quedo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sentada en su cuerpo.

—Por favor, no me hagas volver a casa corriendo —le suplico.

Creo que me moriría. Se lleva las manos a la nuca y se apoya en ellas,

tan a gusto. Se divierte con mi respiración trabajosa y mi cara sudada. Sus

brazos tonificados parecen comestibles cuando los flexiona. Creo que

podría reunir la energía justa para agacharme y darles un mordisco.

—Lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba —me dice con una ceja

levantada.

—Prefiero el sexo soñoliento —gruño, y caigo sobre su pecho.

Me sujeta con el brazo.

—Yo también. —Dibuja círculos por mi espalda.

Vale. Hoy estoy enamorada de él de verdad y sólo son las seis y media

de la mañana. Pero debería tener presente con el señor Terrence Grandchester que todo

puede cambiar, mucho y muy rápido. Puede que dentro de una hora lo haya

desobedecido o no haya cedido en algo y entonces, de repente, me toque

lidiar con don Controlador Exigente. Entonces empezará con la cuenta

atrás o me dé sexo para hacerme entrar en razón (me quedo con el

sexo; paso de la cuenta atrás).

—Venga, señorita. No podemos pasarnos el día retozando en el

césped, tienes que ir a trabajar.

Sí, es verdad, y estamos a kilómetros del Lusso. Estoy más cerca de

casa de Annie que de la de Terry, pero mis cosas se encuentran en la de él,

así que parece que tengo que seguir el camino más largo. Me levanto con

dificultad de su pecho y me pongo de pie. Me flojean las piernas. Terry,

cómo no, se levanta como un delfín surcando las aguas tranquilas del

océano. Me pone mala.

Me pasa el brazo por los hombros y andamos hacia Piccadilly,

paramos un taxi y nos subimos a él.

—¿Te habías traído dinero para un taxi? —le pregunto. ¿Sabía que no

iba a poder conseguirlo?

No me contesta. Se limita a encogerse de hombros y a tirar de mí

hasta que me tiene entre sus brazos.

Me siento un poco culpable por no haberle dejado hacer su recorrido

habitual, pero sólo un poco. Estoy demasiado cansada como para

preocuparme por eso.

Me arrastra, casi literalmente, por el vestíbulo del Lusso hasta el

ascensor. Me siento como si llevara un mes despierta cuando, en realidad,

no hace ni dos horas que me he levantado. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a

sobrevivir a lo que queda de día.

Cuando llegamos al ático, me siento en un taburete de la cocina y

apoyo la cabeza entre las manos. Mi respiración empieza a volver a la

normalidad.

—Toma.

Levanto la vista y veo una botella de agua ante mis narices. La tomo,

agradecida, y me bebo el maravilloso líquido helado. Me seco la boca con

el dorso de la mano.

—Llenaré la bañera. —Me mira con simpatía, pero también detecto

cierto deleite. ¡Idiota engreído!

Me levanta del taburete y me lleva arriba, agarrada a él, como ya es

habitual, igual que un chimpancé.

—No tengo tiempo para un baño. Mejor me doy una ducha —digo

cuando me deja en la cama. Lo que daría por poder acurrucarme bajo las

sábanas y no despertarme hasta la semana que viene.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra. Desayunaremos e iremos a La Mansión a

media mañana. Ahora, toca estirar.

Me besa la frente sudada y se va al cuarto de baño.

¿Cómo que a La Mansión? ¿Para qué? Entonces caigo en la cuenta,

antes de que mi cerebro tenga ocasión de ordenarle a mi boca que articule

la pregunta. ¿Decía en serio lo de que él era mi cita de todos los días hasta

el final del año académico?

«¡Mierda!»

Las cien mil libras eran para mantener a John callado mientras

disfruta de mí mañana, tarde y noche. Maldita sea. ¿Y qué pasa con mis

otros clientes, con Albert, que es mi otro cliente importante? Él

solito es capaz de multiplicar por diez los ingresos de John. Ay, Dios,

creo que van a pasar por encima de alguien.

—Terry, necesito ir a la oficina. —Pruebo suerte con un tono tranquilo

y razonable. No sé por qué he escogido este tono en particular. ¿Cuál sería

la alternativa? ¿Exigente? ¡Ja!

—No. Estira. —Una respuesta corta y directa seguida de una orden

que me dicta desde el cuarto de baño.

Voy a perder mi trabajo. Lo sé. Se saldrá con la suya, pasará por

encima de mi vida social y de mi carrera, y luego me tirará como un

pañuelo de papel usado. Me habré quedado sin trabajo, sin amigos, sin

corazón y, lo que es peor, sin Terry. Me estoy mareando. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Estoy demasiado cansada como para salir corriendo si inicia una cuenta

atrás, no podría llegar muy lejos ni aunque lo intentara con todas mis

fuerzas. Y sexo de entrar en razón remataría mi pobre corazón, que

lleva una buena paliza encima.

—Todo mi material está en la oficina. Mis programas de ordenador,

mis libros de referencia, todo —digo con una vocecita.

Aparece en el umbral de la puerta del baño mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Te hacen falta todas esas cosas?

—Sí, para hacer mi trabajo.

—Vale, pararemos en tu oficina. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve al

cuarto de baño.

Me tiro en la cama de nuevo, desesperada. ¿Qué demonios voy a

decirle a John? Suspiro de agotamiento. Me ha dejado sentirme segura al

traerme a casa en taxi y cargar con mi cuerpo cansado escaleras arriba

cuando mis piernas no podían más, y yo me lo he creído. Estoy tan loca

como él. Nunca tendré el control.

—El baño está listo —me susurra al oído y me saca de mis

cavilaciones.

—Lo decías en serio, ¿verdad? —le pregunto cuando me levanta de la

cama y me lleva en brazos al cuarto de baño. La enorme bañera que

domina la habitación está sólo medio llena.

—¿El qué? —Me deja en el suelo y empieza a desprenderme de mi

ropa deportiva mojada.

«¡Tienes la cara muy dura!»

—Lo de no compartirme.

—Sí.

—¿Y mis otros clientes?

—He dicho que no quiero compartirte. —Me baja los pantalones

cortos y me da un golpecito en el tobillo. Obedezco y levanto los pies,

primero uno y luego el otro.

¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Por un lado, no me entusiasma precisamente la

idea de pasar más tiempo del justo y necesario en La Mansión, bajo la

gélida mirada de doña labios, y, por el otro, necesito atender a mis

clientes actuales. Para eso me pagan. ¿No quiere compartirme?

¿Qué?

¿Con nadie?

¿Hasta cuándo?

—Terry, no necesito estar en La Mansión para hacer los diseños.

Me mete en la bañera y empieza a desvestirse.

—Sí que lo necesitas.

Me hundo en el agua caliente. Mis músculos doloridos lo agradecen.

Es una pena que no me relaje también la mente, que tiene ganas de gritar.

—No, no me hace falta —afirmo. Intento plantarme otra vez. ¡Qué

chiste!

Está muy enfadado cuando entra en la bañera detrás de mí y apoya mi

espalda contra su pecho. Se queda callado un momento antes de respirar

hondo. —Si te permito volver a la oficina, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

¿Si me permite? Este hombre va más allá de la arrogancia y la

seguridad en sí mismo. Pero está negociando, lo cual es una mejora con

respecto a exigírmelo u obligarme a hacerlo.

—Ok, ¿qué?

—Vendrás a la fiesta de aniversario de La Mansión.

—¿Qué? ¿A un evento social?

—Sí, exacto, a un evento social.

Me alegro de que no pueda verme la cara, porque, si pudiera, la vería

retorcida del disgusto. Así que ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared. Me

libro de ir a La Mansión hoy, pero en realidad sólo consigo posponerlo, no

evitarlo del todo. ¿Para un evento social? ¡Preferiría meter la cabeza en el

váter! —¿Cuándo? —Sueno menos entusiasmada de lo que estoy, que ya es

decir. —Dentro de dos semanas. —Me rodea los hombros con los brazos y

hunde la cara en mi cuello.

Debería estar bailando por el cuarto de baño de la alegría. Quiere que

lo acompañe a un evento social. Da igual que sea en su hotel lujoso, me

quiere allí. Pero no estoy segura de estar preparada para pasar la velada

bajo la mirada atenta y hostil de Susana, y no me cabe duda de que ella

también asistirá.

—Vendrás. —Me mete la lengua en la oreja, la recorre un par de

veces y me besa el lóbulo antes de volver a introducir la lengua.

Me retuerzo bajo su calidez, mi cuerpo resbala contra el suyo.

—¡Para! —Me estremezco.

—No. —Me aprieta fuerte y yo me encojo. Hay agua por todas partes

—. Dime que vendrás.

—¡Terry! ¡No! —Me echo a reír cuando su mano llega a mi cadera—.

¡Para!—

Por favor —me ronronea al oído.

Dejo de resistirme. ¿Por favor? ¿Lo habré oído mal? Me quedo

petrificada. ¿Terrence Grandchester ha dicho por favor? ok, así que está negociando

y ha dicho por favor. Si lo miro por el lado bueno, al menos sé que planea

tenerme en su vida unas cuantas semanas más. Si hubiera pasado todo el

día en La Mansión, no me cabe la menor duda de que habría tenido que ir a

la fiesta de aniversario de todos modos. Debería dar las gracias, creo.

—Ok, iré —suspiro, y me gano un superapretón y una caricia fuera

de serie. Levanto los brazos y le paso las manos por los antebrazos. Lo he

hecho feliz, y eso, a su vez, me hace muy feliz.

Así que voy a ser su acompañante. Susana estará encantada. En

realidad, voy a ir y voy a esperar el día con ilusión. Me quiere allí, y eso

significa algo, ¿no? No puedo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que me

curva las comisuras de los labios. No suelo ser competitiva, pero detesto a

Susana y Terry me gusta mucho, así que es lógico, la verdad.

—¿Cuántos años cumple? —pregunto.

—¿Cómo?

—La Mansión, que cuántos años cumple.

—Unos cuantos.

Me vuelvo para tenerlo en mi campo de visión, pero ha puesto cara de

póquer. No va a decirme nada. Sacudo la cabeza, miro al frente y le dejo

guardar su estúpido secretito. A estas alturas ya me da igual. Lo quiero y

nada puede cambiarlo.

—Nunca me había dado un baño —comenta.

—¿Nunca?

—No, nunca. Soy hombre de duchas. Pero creo que voy a convertirme

en hombre de baños.

—A mí me encanta bañarme.

—_**A mí también, pero sólo contigo.**_ —Me da un achuchón—. Menos

mal que la decoradora adivinó que iba a hacer falta una buena bañera.

Me río.

—Creo que lo hizo bien. —Ni en un millón de años habría adivinado

que iba a bañarme en ella cuando ayudé a coordinar el traslado del

mamotreto en grúa a través de la ventana. En aquel momento, casi me

arrepentí de haber sido tan extravagante, pero ahora disfruto de los

placeres de la gigantesca bañera hecha a medida. Mi sufrimiento ha valido

la pena.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez pensó en darse un baño en ella —musita.

—Para nada.

—Pues me alegro de que lo esté haciendo. —Me muerde el lóbulo de

la oreja y noto que sus pies se deslizan por mis espinillas y acarician los

míos por encima del agua jabonosa.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. A fin de cuentas, tal

vez debería pasar de ir trabajar y quedarme con él todo el día. Adormilada

en la bañera, decido que charlar con Terry mientras nos bañamos es uno de

mis nuevos pasatiempos favoritos. Y que es posible que empiece a correr

por las mañanas. Nada de distancias para locos, sólo alrededor de los

parques reales, una o dos vueltas día sí, día no. Tengo que acordarme de

estirar.—

Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar —me dice con dulzura al oído. Hago

una mueca. Estoy demasiado a gusto—. Piensa... que si no fueras a trabajar

podríamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

Me besa en la sien y se pone de pie para salir. Me deja pensando en

silencio que ojalá hubiera cedido cuando ha insistido en que me quedara

con él todo el día.

Resoplo enfurruñada y cojo su champú. Parece que hoy mi pelo va a

volver a tener un mal día.

**Nota: **Ñiñas feliz miércoles… aquí les dejo otro par de capítulos, algo más cortos pero igual de maravillosos que los otros, espero y los disfruten.

**Skarllet northman****, Vero y Dulce lu: **muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final…

**SOADORA: **¡Bienvenida ñiña!, me alegra infinitamente el que te hallas tomado el tiempo para responder a mis preguntas, por otra parte, soy muy consciente de lo que me escribes; y te confieso un secretito, en lo personal solo a los personajes de buenos libros les permito (por así escribirlo) ser patanes, controladores, groseros, arrogantes… ya que en mi día a día, soy bastante selectiva con mis amistades y debo admitir que si conociese a un hombre en la vida real que fuese como Jesse (Terry) le sacaría la vuelta, digamos que no me agradan las personas como él, pero bueno Jesse es Jesse y el es perfecto tal y como es… claro mientras no salga del libro todo esta mas que bien, espero seguir leyéndote….

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss… Paula Grandchester.


	31. Chapter 31

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 31**

Entro descalza en el dormitorio y veo el vestido entallado de color crema

sobre la cama, al lado de mis tacones _nude _y un conjunto de ropa interior

de encaje que no me suena de nada. Frunzo el ceño y cojo la lencería

desconocida. Me ha comprado ropa interior ¿y me la ha comprado de mi

talla? De verdad cree que puede decirme cómo vestir.

Paso los dedos por el delicado encaje de color crema claro. Es

precioso, pero un pelín excesivo para la oficina. Busco para ver si tengo

otra cosa en la bolsa del gimnasio, pero no hay nada. Ni bragas y sujetador

ni tampoco otro vestido. No hay ropa. Es un capullo astuto.

Me resigno y acepto mi destino. Me preparo para ponerme la ropa

interior y el vestido que Terry ha decidido que voy a llevar hoy. Supongo

que debería estarle agradecida por no haber elegido un jersey grande y

grueso. La verdad, es un gran alivio que haya tenido la iniciativa de

dejarme un secador. Me maquillo, me seco el pelo —que me queda un

poco enmarañado—, me lo recojo y voy al piso de abajo.

Terry está en la isla de la cocina hablando por el móvil y metiendo el

dedo en un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete. Me mira y casi me caigo de

culo por culpa de su arrebatadora sonrisa. Sí, está supersatisfecho consigo

mismo.

Le recorro el cuerpo con la mirada: va vestido con traje gris y camisa

negra. Suspiro de admiración. Se ha puesto gel fijador en el pelo castallo y lo lleva peinado a un lado, un poco alborotado. Me encanta que no

se haya afeitado. Tiene un aspecto muy masculino y está guapo a rabiar.

¿Por qué habré insistido tanto en ir a trabajar?

—Iré en cuanto deje a Candy en el trabajo. —Se vuelve en el taburete y

ladea la cabeza—. Sí, dile a Susana que lo quiero en mi mesa cuando llegue.

Se da unas palmaditas en el regazo y me acerco intentando no poner

mala cara tras haber oído el nombre de esa arpía.

—Anulamos su carnet de socio, así de sencillo. —Me siento en sus

rodillas y sonrío cuando hunde la cara en mi cuello y me huele—. Puede

protestar todo lo que quiera, queda expulsado. Punto —espeta con

brusquedad. —¿De qué habla?—. Que Susana lo cancele... sí... muy bien... te

veo pronto.

Cuelga, tira el teléfono sobre la encimera y serpentea con las manos

debajo de mis rodillas para sentarme mejor en su regazo. Me recibe con un

beso glotón y generoso. Gime en mi boca de pura satisfacción.

—Me gusta tu vestido —musita contra mis labios. Huele mucho a

menta, mezclada con un poco de mantequilla de cacahuete. No soporto la

mantequilla de cacahuete, pero a él lo adoro y me encanta que sea tan

atento, así que me olvido de la mantequilla.

—Claro que te gusta, ¡lo has elegido tú! ¿Y la ropa interior?

Me da un pico y me suelta.

—Ya te lo he dicho: siempre encaje. —Me recorre con la mirada.

No discuto, no tiene ningún sentido, si es que alguna vez lo tiene, y

además ya la llevo puesta.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —pregunta.

Miro el reloj de la cocina.

—Me tomaré algo en la oficina. —No puedo llegar tarde.

Tomo el bolso para sacar mis píldoras.

—¿Puedo servirme un vaso de agua?

—Toda la que quieras, nena.

Vuelve a su bote de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Voy al gigantesco frigorífico y rebusco en las profundidades de mi

bolso. ¿Dónde están? Suelto el bolso en la encimera, junto a la nevera, y lo

vacío. Mis píldoras anticonceptivas no están. Otra vez no, por favor. No

tengo remedio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

—Nada —farfullo mientras lo meto todo de nuevo en el bolso—.

Mierda —maldigo en voz baja. Pero entonces me dedico un aplauso mental

por haber guardado por separado los blísteres y haber dejado algunos en mi

cajón de la ropa interior.

—Vigila esa boca, Candy —me regaña—. Venga, vas a llegar tarde.

—Lo siento —murmuro—. Es culpa tuya, Grandchester.

Me cuelgo la bandolera del hombro.

—¿Mía? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué es culpa mía?

—Nada, pero me retraso porque me estás distrayendo —lo acuso.

Me mira y tuerce el gesto.

—Te encanta que te distraiga.

Pues sí. No puedo negarlo.

Me deja en Berkeley Square en un tiempo récord. Son un peligro

sobre ruedas, él y su estúpido cochecito de gama alta. Lo aparca en una

zona prohibida en la esquina y se vuelve para mirarme. Se está mordiendo

el labio inferior, lleva haciéndolo casi todo el trayecto. ¿Qué estará

pensando?

—Me encanta despertarme a tu lado —dice con dulzura, y se acerca

para acariciarme el labio con el pulgar.

Yo también me vuelvo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Y a mí. Pero no me gusta que me dejen hecha polvo por llevarme a

correr a las cinco de la mañana.

Mis piernas ya están resentidas, y van a ir a peor. No estiré después de

correr porque don Difícil y su manía de llevarme la contraria me

distrajeron. Voy a estar muy incómoda todo el día, sólo me faltaban los

tacones para rematarlo.

—¿Preferirías que te follara hasta dejarte hecha polvo? —Me dedica

su sonrisa arrebatadora y me pasa la mano por la parte delantera del

vestido.

«Ah, no, ¡de eso nada!»

—No. Prefiero el sexo soñoliento —lo corrijo. Me acerco, le planto un

beso casto en los labios, me bajo del coche y lo dejo solo con su ceño

fruncido. Vuelvo a entrar—. Te veo mañana. Gracias por dejarme exhausta

antes de ir a trabajar.

Cierro la puerta y empiezo a caminar con mis piernas maltratadas y el

par zapatos más incómodo que tengo. Gracias a Dios que me toca pasar el

día en la oficina, porque no podría patearme Londres con estos taconcitos.

El teléfono me grita desde el bolso. Lo saco.

Estás increíble con ese vestido. Buena elección. De nada. Bss, T.

Me vuelvo y veo que me está mirando. Doy una vueltecita sobre mí

misma y diviso su deslumbrante sonrisa antes de captar el rugido gutural

de su coche, que desaparece a toda pastilla. Sonrío para mis adentros. Ha

sido bastante razonable esta mañana.

Entro en la oficina y me encuentro a Dario consolando a Karen, que

está sentada a su escritorio. Pongo los ojos en blanco disimuladamente.

¿Qué drama se ha montado a las ocho y media de un viernes por la

mañana?

—Ve a que te la arreglen —le dice Dario con cariño pasándole la mano

por la espalda para calmarla. Me fijo y veo que Karen se está mirando la

uña del pulgar. Vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hoy no tengo tiempo —lloriquea—. ¡Esto es un desastre!

¿Se ha roto una maldita uña? Esta chica debería haber estudiado arte

dramático. Entonces me acuerdo... Tiene una cita con Antony esta noche. Sí,

esto es un verdadero desastre para Karen. Voy hacia mi mesa y me

planta delante la uña rota. Dario sigue pasándole la mano por la espalda. Mi

compañero me mira con dramatismo y cara de «Señor, dame fuerzas» antes

de venir corriendo a mi lado de la oficina. Sé lo que toca ahora.

Apoya las palmas de las manos en mi mesa y se inclina hacia

adelante.

—Quiero saberlo todo.

—Chitón. —Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y echo la vista atrás para

ver si John está en su despacho. No está, pero puede que se encuentre en

la cocina o en la sala de reuniones. Debería haber sabido que mi amigo,

gay y muy curioso, querría interrogarme sobre la visita sorpresa que Terry

hizo ayer a la oficina. De hecho, lo que no sé es cómo ha podido esperar a

esta mañana.

Dario hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—No está. ¡Desembucha!

Centro la atención en el ordenador, lo enciendo y muevo el ratón sin

ningún propósito concreto. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que me he enamorado de un

hombre mandón, exigente, neurótico, irracional, que pasa por encima de

quien haga falta, que casualmente es un cliente y que me folla hasta

hacerme perder el sentido? Ah, y que también me amenaza con iniciar la

cuenta atrás si lo desobedezco. Sí, con eso lo tiene todo. Levanto la vista y

veo que Karen se ha unido al interrogatorio.

—Está como un queso, el H. de P. —canturrea.

—¿H. de P.?

—Hijo de Perra —responden al unísono.

Ah. Sí, eso también. Sonrío para mis adentros y estiro las piernas bajo

la mesa con un suspiro. Qué gusto.

—¡Queremos saberlo todo!

—Me acuesto con él. —Me encojo de hombros. «¡Estoy enamorada de

él!»

Me miran como si me hubieran salido cuernos. Luego se miran el uno

a la otra y ponen los ojos en blanco. Se cruzan de brazos y se quedan de

pie, delante de mí. Dario me estudia a través de sus gafas de moderno y yo

bajo la vista para ver si también están dando golpecitos en el suelo con el

pie.

—Candy, eso ya lo sabemos —bufa Dario, impaciente—. Lo que

queremos saber es si el sexo de recuperación se ha convertido en algo más

interesante.

Acerca aún más la cabeza a mí y me siento observada en un

microscopio. Eso están haciendo. Dejo de tocarme el pelo con los dedos.

—Podría preguntárselo a Antony —interviene Karen con voz

chillona.

—¿Qué? —Le lanzo una mirada furiosa al darme cuenta de lo que

quiere decir—. Karen, no estamos en el instituto. No necesito que

preguntes a sus amigos. ¡Mantén la boca cerrada! —He sido muy grosera,

pero es que realmente me cuesta creer que haya sugerido algo tan patético

e inmaduro.

Me mira con expresión dolida, lo deja estar y vuelve a su mesa y a su

uña rota. Dario me observa con cara de desaprobación. Sacudo la cabeza.

Esta chica a veces es tonta de remate.

—Es sexo, nada más —lo informo—. ¡Ahora, déjame en paz!

Cojo el ratón y lo muevo sin rumbo por la pantalla.

—Ajá —farfulla antes de irse y dejarme tranquila—. Y una mierda es

sólo sexo —lo oigo murmurar.

Paso la mañana llamando a mis clientes y revisando plazos. Estoy

satisfecha. Todo va como la seda. No hay dramas de los que ocuparme ni

contratistas perezosos a los que despedir. Anoto unas cuantas citas para la

semana que viene y sonrío al escribir entre las diagonales trazadas con

rotulador permanente. Tengo que cambiar de agenda antes de que John

vea la infinidad de citas diarias con el señor de La Mansión.

Acepto gustosa el capuchino y la magdalena que aterrizan en mi mesa,

cortesía de Paty, y frunzo el ceño al oír un caos de bocinas en la puerta de

la oficina. Miro y veo una furgoneta rosa aparcada en doble fila y a Annie

saludando con la mano como una loca en mi dirección. Intenta llamar mi

atención. Salto de la silla y gruño ante el grito de protesta de mis

músculos. Resoplo con cada paso que doy hasta llegar a _Margo Junior _y

sonrío con afecto al ver el rostro emocionado de mi amiga.

—¿Verdad que es una belleza? —Annie acaricia con amor el volante de

_Margo Junior_.

—Es preciosa —le digo, pero entonces me acuerdo de otra cosa—. ¿A

qué juegas dejando que Archie escarbe en mi cajón de la ropa interior?

—¡No pude impedírselo! —dice con una voz dos tonos más aguda de

lo habitual y a la defensiva. Como debe de ser—. Es un cabro picarón

—sonríe.

No me cabe la menor duda. Lo que me recuerda la tontería esa de

tener a Annie atada a la cama. Me siento tentada a preguntarle, pero en

seguida decido que prefiero no saberlo.

—¿Qué tal está Terry? —La sonrisa le va ahora de oreja a oreja.

—Bien. —La miro recelosa.

—Has dormido con él —dice en tono sugerente—. ¿Lo has pasado

bien?

Me atraganto.

—Bueno, me llevó de paquete en una supermoto Ducati 1098, hizo

que Susana me lanzara miradas como cuchillos y me ha obligado a correr

catorce kilómetros esta mañana. —Me agacho para masajearme los muslos

doloridos.

—Joder, ¿sigue dándote lata? Dile que se vaya de paseo. —

Frunce el ceño—. ¿Has corrido catorce kilómetros? Qué putada. ¿Y qué

diablos es eso de una Ducati?

—Una supermoto. —Me encojo de hombros. Yo tampoco habría

sabido lo que era hace unos días—. Ha ingresado cien mil libras en la

cuenta de Rococo Union.

—¿Qué? —chilla.

—Lo que oyes.

—¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Para que John esté tranquilo mientras él dispone de mí. No quiere

compartirme.

—¡Guau! Ese hombre está loco.

Me río. Sí, es un loco; un loco que alucina; un loco rico; un loco

difícil; un loco adorable...

—¿Salimos esta noche? —pregunto. He rechazado al loco porque

daba por sentando que Annie estaría disponible. Es él quien no puede dar por

sentado que yo estaré disponible para que me folle siempre que le

apetezca. Aunque resulta tentador.

—¡Desde luego! ¡Avisa a Karen y al gay!

Me relajo, aliviada.

—Karen tiene una cita con Antony, pero avisaré a Dario. ¿No vas a ver

a Archie esta noche? Empieza a formar parte del mobiliario de tu piso. —

Arqueo una ceja. En realidad, es una pieza de mobiliario medio en cueros,

pero eso me lo callo.

Va a decirme que sólo está pasando un buen rato.

—Sólo estamos pasando un buen rato —responde altanera.

Me río de su indiferencia. Sé que es pura fachada. Estamos hablando

de la chica que no ha tenido una segunda cita desde hace años. Archie es muy

guapo. Entiendo que le guste.

Alguien empieza a tocar la bocina detrás de _Margo Junior_.

—¡Pudrete! —grita Annie—. Me voy. Te veo luego en casa. Te toca

a ti comprar el vino.

Sube la ventanilla con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No

puedo creerme que le haya comprado una furgoneta.

De repente, recuerdo el trato que he hecho a cambio de mi ropa... No

puedo beber esta noche. Bueno, a la porra. Estoy deseando tomarme una o

dos copas. No se enterará nunca. Annie desaparece por la calzada y yo

regreso a la oficina.

—Ha llamado John —me dice Paty cuando paso junto a su mesa—.

No va a venir en todo el día. Está jugando al golf.

—Gracias, Paty.

Me siento en mi silla y estiro las piernas. Sí, ahora sí que me duelen.

Me levanto y me llevo el talón al culo. Respiro con gusto cuando los

músculos de mis muslos se estiran como es debido. Mi móvil empieza a

saltar sobre la mesa y no tengo ni que

mirar la pantalla para saber quién es.

—Me gusta el nuevo tono—lo saludo.

—A mí también. Luego la pondremos para hacer el amor.

—No vas a verme luego. —Se lo recuerdo de nuevo. Lo está haciendo

a propósito.

—Te echo de menos.

No puedo verlo, pero sé que está poniendo un mohín. En cuanto a lo

de hacer el amor... Bueno, es mucho mejor que follar. Sonrío, el corazón

me da saltitos en el pecho.

—¿Me echas de menos?

—Mucho —refunfuña. Miro el ordenador. Es la una. No han pasado ni

cinco horas desde que nos despedimos—. No salgas esta noche —me dice.

No es una súplica, es una orden.

Vuelvo a sentarme. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—No te atrevas —le advierto con toda la asertividad que soy capaz de

reunir—. He hecho planes.

—¿Sabes?, puede que estés en la oficina, pero no creas que no voy a ir

allí a follarte hasta que entres en razón. —Lo dice muy en serio, incluso un

poco enfadado.

No será capaz. ¿O sí? Maldita sea, ni siquiera estoy segura.

—Sírvete tú mismo —respondo sin tomármelo en serio.

Se ríe.

—Lo decía en serio, señorita.

—Lo sé. —No me cabe la menor duda, pero tendrá que esperar hasta

mañana para follarme como prefiera.

—¿Tienes agujetas en las piernas? —pregunta justo cuando las estoy

estirando bajo la mesa otra vez.

—Más o menos. —No voy a darle el gusto de confesar que me duelen

un montón. Me daré un baño con sales Radox antes de salir. Un momento...

¿Habrá intentado lisiarme para que no pueda salir esta noche?

—Más o menos —repite, y su voz áspera está cargada de burla—.

¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

Me cabreo conmigo misma. Me he estado engañando al pensar que iba

a olvidarse de su trato. Y ahora estoy segura de que me ha hecho correr una

maratón al amanecer con la intención de dejarme inmovilizada.

«¡Don Controlador!»

—No hace falta que me eches un polvo de recordatorio —mascullo.

Nunca se enterará. No voy a emborracharme hasta el punto de tener una

resaca espantosa, tengo la última aún demasiado reciente.

—Cuidado con esa boca, Candy —suspira con cansancio—. Y yo

decidiré cuándo y si es necesario un polvo de recordatorio.

¿Lo dice en serio? Me quedo un poco boquiabierta al teléfono. ¿Acaso

no tiene sentido del humor? Me levanto y estiro el muslo con un gemido

satisfecho. Malditos sean él y su carrerita al amanecer.

—Recibido —confirmo con todo el sarcasmo que se merece.

—¿Te veo esta noche? —suspira.

—¿Mañana? —La verdad es que quiero verlo, a pesar de que es un

hombre difícil.

—Te recojo a las ocho.

¿A las ocho? Es sábado y quiero dormir hasta tarde. ¿A las ocho? Así

no voy a emborracharme, no con Terry dando la lata a las ocho.

—Al mediodía —contraataco.

—A las ocho.

—A las once.

—A las ocho —ladra.

—¡Se supone que tienes que ceder un poco! —Este hombre es

imposible.

—Te veo a las ocho. —Cuelga y me deja a la pata coja con el teléfono

en la oreja. Miro mi móvil sin poder creérmelo. Que aparezca a las ocho si

quiere, no estaré despierta para abrirle, y dudo mucho que Annie lo esté.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo dolorido en la silla con un par de resoplidos. No

pienso volver a ir a correr.

—Dario —lo llamo—, vamos a salir esta noche. ¿Te vienes?

Me mira con una sonrisa pícara y enorme en su cara de bebé.

—Debo rechazar la invitación con elegancia. —Me hace una pequeña

reverencia, como el buen caballero que sé que no es—. ¡Tengo una cita!

—¿Otra?

—Yo no puedo ir. Imagino que ibas a invitarme —suelta Karen sin

levantar la vista de sus dibujos. No voy a dignificar su sarcasmo con una

respuesta, así que opto por hacerle una mueca a sus espaldas.

—¡Sí! Éste es el hombre de mi vida —asiente Dario con la sonrisa de

satisfacción más grande del mundo.

Dejo a Dario con su sonrisa y vuelvo a mi ordenador. Todos son el

hombre de su vida.

Salgo de trabajar a las seis y voy directa a la tienda a comprar Radox

y una botella de vino. Luego me meto en el metro. Tengo que resistir la

tentación de descorchar la botella aquí y ahora. Es viernes, voy a ponerme

al día con Annie esta noche y a pasar el día siguiente con mi controlador de

carácter difícil. Perfecto.

Cruzo la puerta principal y me encuentro a Archie, medio desnudo,

saliendo del taller de Annie. Ella lo sigue con una enorme sonrisa de

satisfacción en la cara.

—¿Estan de broma? —les suelto, e intento mirar a cualquier parte

menos al cuerpazo de Archie.

Me ciega con su sonrisa más picarona y se vuelve para mirar a Annie,

lo cual me deja con un primer plano de su espalda desnuda y su culo

embutido en unos vaqueros bombacho. Es entonces cuando veo que lleva

masa para tartas en la nuca.

—Te has dejado un poco. —Señalo con el dedo el goterón delator.

Annie vuelve a Archie para que quede encarado a mí y le lame la parte

central de la espalda hasta llegar al cuello. Me sonríe, orgullosa, y yo me

echo a reír. Vaya par de exhibicionistas.

Subo al apartamento resoplando por las punzadas de dolor que me

recorren las piernas a cada paso. Voy directa al cuarto de baño para llenar

la bañera y añado la mitad del relajante muscular en forma de sales. A

continuación, me dirijo a la cocina para encargarme del requisito especial

número dos: lleno una copa de vino para mí y otra para Annie. Hago un

gesto de apreciación con el primer sorbo.

A los cinco minutos, estoy lanzando por encima de mi hombro todas

las prendas de mi cajón de la ropa interior, presa del pánico.

—¡Annie! —Sé que las puse aquí, así que ¿dónde mierda están?

¡Si es una broma de Archie, voy a partirle el cuello a patadas!

Annie aparece al instante en mi cuarto.

—He cerrado el grifo de la bañera. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mis píldoras.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Han desaparecido. —La acuso con la mirada—. No puedo creerme

que dejaras a Annie entrar en mi habitación.

Me mira con los ojos como platos.

—Yo no lo dejé entrar. Además, si tus píldoras hubieran estado ahí,

yo las habría visto.

Dejo escapar un grito de frustración y procedo a rebuscar en los

demás cajones, por dentro y por fuera. Sé que las guardé aquí.

—¡Mierda!

—Relájate, puedes comprar más. ¿Se vienen Dario y Karen?

Hago una bola con los contenidos del cajón de la ropa interior y la

meto en el cajón.

—Ya lo hice. Y no, los dos tienen citas.

—Te organizas fatal —protesta, cansada del tema. Tiene razón, soy un

desastre, pero me las apaño bien en el trabajo. Es mi vida privada la que se

resiente—. ¡Anda! ¿Es esta noche cuando Karen sale con Antony? —Annie

me mira con sus dos enormes ojos azules.

—¡Sí! —Los míos le devuelven la mirada.

—No saldrá bien. Date prisa con el baño. Necesito ducharme.

Tojo mi vino y me voy al baño.

El agua me sienta fenomenal, y me lavo el pelo con champú y

acondicionador. Me rasuro entera y me obligo a salir de la bañera antes de

beberme el vino y cepillarme los dientes.

Una hora después, me he secado y cepillado el pelo, me he puesto crema

por todo el cuerpo y estoy a medio maquillar. Se abre la puerta de mi

habitación y aparece Annie.

—¿Cuánto te queda?

—Media hora —confirmo al tiempo que abro mi cajón de la ropa

interior.

—Bien. —Cierra la puerta.

La vuelve a abrir.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin levantar la vista. Estoy buscando el conjunto

adecuado.

Dos segundos después, me toman, me quitan la toalla de un tirón y me

encuentro en la cama con un hombre gigantesco encima de mí.

¡Un momento! Estoy totalmente desorientada y todavía llevo en la

mano las bragas que pensaba ponerme. No me da ocasión ni de verle bien

la cara. Sus labios chocan con los míos y empieza a comerme la boca con

ansia. Pero ¿qué mierda pasa? No puedo ni intentar soltarme ni preguntarle

qué hace aquí. Me pone a cuatro patas y desliza los dedos por mi entrada

—sin duda para ver si estoy lista— antes de desabrocharse la bragueta y

empotrarse en mí con un grito entrecortado.

Chillo y, como premio, una mano me tapa la boca.

—Silencio —masculla entre una y otra arremetida.

¡Joder! Estoy indefensa mientras él entra y sale de mí con energía y

decisión. La profundidad a la que llega hace que la vista se me nuble de

inmediato, la cabeza me da vueltas de desesperación y de placer. Me aparta

la mano de la boca, la lleva hacia mis caderas y tira de mí hacia él para que

reciba cada uno de sus duros avances.

—¡Terry! —grito desesperada. No tiene piedad.

—¡Silencio he dicho! —ruge.

Mi placer aumenta sin parar y al final soy yo la que sale al encuentro

de sus embestidas. Gime con cada envite y se adentra en mí a un ritmo

trepidante. Choca contra mi útero y me envía a una neblina de euforia

inesperada. Intento agarrarme a una almohada, pero estoy tan desorientada

que sólo acierto a aferrarme a las sábanas. No logro reunir las fuerzas

necesarias para levantar la cabeza y mirar. Estoy totalmente indefensa.

Siento que me agarra con más fuerza, que se tensa y se hincha en mi

interior penetrándome más allá de lo imaginable. Es sexo posesivo.

Eso es lo que es. No es que me moleste. Estaré indefensa y a merced de su

voluntad, pero aun así voy a tener un orgasmo atronador.

La velocidad a la que entra y sale de mí aumenta. Me la clava una vez

más, profunda y lentamente, y me parto por la mitad, acometida por un

orgasmo explosivo que me obliga a enterrar la cara en el colchón para

ahogar un grito de alivio. Su rugido de semental retumba en la habitación

cuando se me une en este delirio maravilloso. Se desmorona sobre mí,

jadeando con fuerza en mi oído. Tiembla y da sacudidas dentro de mí, y

por todo mi ser.

Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Estoy agotada e intento inhalar todo el aire

posible para darles un descanso a mis pulmones. Hoy han trabajado duro.

—Por favor, dime que eres tú —jadeo con los ojos cerrados y

absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de su traje. No se ha quitado ni

la chaqueta.

—Soy yo —dice sin aliento, y me aparta el pelo de la espalda y me

lame la piel desnuda con la lengua.

Suspiro feliz y lo dejo morderme y lamerme a gusto.

—No te duches —me ordena entre lametones.

—¿Por qué? —Frunzo el ceño entre las sábanas. No iba a hacerlo de

todas formas, no tengo tiempo.

Se aparta, me da la vuelta, me agarra de las muñecas y las aplasta una

a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me mira desde arriba. Su pelo repeinado de esta

mañana ahora es un caos, pero no lo afea ni una pizca.

—Porque quiero que me lleves encima cuando salgas. —Deja caer los

labios sobre los míos.

Ah, se trataba de pasarme por encima. Yo tenía razón. Debería haberlo

sabido. Es un loco.

Me aplica una táctica nueva en la boca, hace remolinos con la lengua,

gime dentro de mí y me mordisquea los labios. Es algo completamente

distinto del feroz ataque que acabo de sufrir.

—¿Los hombres se sienten atraídos por las mujeres que acaban de

follar? —pregunto con sus labios entre los míos.

—Esa boca. —Se aparta y me mira con desaprobación—. Has bebido.

«¡Mierda!»

—No. —Mi tono es de culpabilidad.

Me mira las muñecas cuando nota la tensión de mi reflejo natural.

Luego me mira a mí con una ceja arqueada.

—Ni una más —me ordena con dulzura, y me da otro beso espléndido

—. Esperaba encontrarte cubierta de encaje de color crema —susurra en

nuestras bocas unidas.

Me alegro de que no haya sido así. Ahora estaría hecho pedazos en el

suelo y es un conjunto precioso. Quizá me compre más de ésos, puede que

en varios colores. Me libera una de las muñecas y me pasa el dedo por el

costado, por la parte sensible de mis caderas y allá donde se unen mis

muslos.

—Lo habrías destrozado —jadeo cuando me mete dos dedos. Aún no

me he recuperado del último clímax de locura y ya está en marcha el

siguiente. Este hombre tiene mucho talento.

—Es probable —confirma mientras mueve los dedos en círculo, muy

adentro, todo lo lejos que le permiten los dedos.

—Hummm —suspiro totalmente satisfecha y tensando las piernas

debajo de él.

—Tampoco te pases con el modelito de esta noche.

Estiro el brazo para cogerlo del hombro y atraerlo a mi boca pero no

me deja. Me mira expectante y me doy cuenta... de que está esperando que

le confirme que he entendido sus órdenes.

—¡No lo haré! —grito desesperadamente cuando me ataca con una

deliciosa pasada del pulgar por mi clítoris.

—Candy, ¿vas a correrte?

—¡Sí! —le grito en la cara. En cualquier momento, voy a tener un bis

de mi orgasmo anterior y va a ser igual de satisfactorio y de alucinante—.

¡Por favor!

Se aproxima, sus labios están todo lo cerca que pueden estar de los

míos sin tocarlos.

—Hummm, ¿te gusta, nena? —Los mete más y empuja hacia arriba

para acariciarme la pared frontal.

—¡Dios! —grito—. Por favor, Terry.

Levanto la cabeza para intentar capturar sus labios pero los aparta.

—¿Me deseas?

Empiezo a arder, se me tensan las piernas cuando me acaricia entre

los labios hinchados.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres complacerme, Candy?

—Sí. ¡Terry, por favor! —gimoteo.

Me quedo de piedra cuando extrae los dedos y se levanta de la cama.

«¿Qué? ¡No!»

Estoy a punto de caer del precipicio y, así, de repente, mi gran

orgasmo inminente desaparece. Ha hecho que me sienta como una bomba

sin explotar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto; sigo de piedra.

—¿Quieres que termine? —Echa la cabeza a un lado y se abrocha los

pantalones.

—¡Sí!

Su mirada se clava en la mía.

—No salgas esta noche.

—¡No!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —Me lanza un beso mientras me mira

con sus estanques azules de párpados pesados, y luego da media vuelta y se

marcha.

Me quedo tumbada de espaldas, desnuda. Me siento como si me

hubieran marcado y necesito alivio desesperadamente. No puedo creerme

lo que acaba de hacer. Sé lo que ha sido eso. Ha sido sexo para

hacerme entrar en razón fallido, seguido de una masturbación fallida. Es

una táctica de manipulación absoluta.

—¡Ya lo terminaré yo! —grito cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él.

No lo haré. No será ni la mitad de satisfactorio si lo hago yo.

Lanzo un bufido y llevo mi cuerpo desnudo hasta el cajón de la ropa

interior para buscar mi conjunto más atrevido. El de encaje rosa servirá.

Me lo pongo y saco la bolsa de la tienda pija. Sonrío al apartar el papel de

seda que envuelve el vestido de quinientas libras, el vestido tabú por

excelencia. «El que ríe el último, señor Grandchester...»

Me peleo otra vez con la cremallera, me arreglo el maquillaje a medio

terminar y me miro al espejo. Me gusta lo que veo. El vestido tabú de seda

de color crema me queda muy bien. Tengo la piel un poco sonrojada, los

ojos verdes los llevo ahumados y mi pelo es una masa de ondas rubias. Me

calzo los tacones de aguja de color crema de Carvella y me echo unas gotas

de Eternity de Calvin Klein.

—¡No mames! —chilla Annie. Me vuelvo y la veo mirando de

arriba abajo mi cuerpo embutido en seda—. ¡Va a volverse loco!

—El señor de La Mansión puede irse a tomar por el culo.

Annie se ríe.

—Vaya, esta noche quieres guerra. ¡Me encanta! —Entra, tan

despampanante como siempre, con un vestido verde brillante y tacones

azul marino—. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecerse esto?

—Me ha dejado a punto de correrme justo después de follarme para

que entrara en razón. —Lo digo tan pancha. No puedo creerme lo que

acabo de admitir.

Annie se deja caer en la cama, presa de un ataque de risa. No puedo

evitar reírme con ella. Supongo que tiene gracia.

—Dios, me encanta —farfulla entre carcajadas—. Me alegro de no ser

la única que está disfrutando del mejor sexo de su vida.

Se seca las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

No me sorprende nada lo que dice. En absoluto. Archie no se pasea por

el apartamento medio en pelotas y con esa sonrisa lasciva en la cara porque

Annie le esté haciendo muchas tartas.

—Me tiene hecha un lío. —Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a mirarme en el

espejo para ponerme el pintalabios _nude_.

—¿Ya sabemos cuántos años tiene? —Annie toge mis polvos

bronceadores para dar una pasada extra a sus mejillas pálidas.

—Ni idea. Es un tema tabú, igual que la cicatriz del estómago.

Se pellizca las mejillas.

—¿Es importante? ¿Qué cicatriz?

—No, no lo es. La cicatriz es una cosa muy fea, de aquí a aquí. —Me

paso el dedo desde la parte baja del estómago hasta la cadera.

Mira mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Estás enamorada de él.

—Con locura —admito.

**Nota: **Hey ñiñas!, ¿como están?, espero y muy bien, ah…estuve leyendo sus comentarios y hubo dos que me súper sacaron de onda, espero todo este bien en la comunidad, ya que debo admitir que no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucede, en fin gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos mañana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dulce lu:** Hola de nuevo, mmm… creo que te confundiste un poquito, ¿Qué nena?, ¿Cuál cumple?, ja ja ja cuando lo leí me sorprendí mucho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LizCarter y Nadia: **Gracias por el apoyo chicas, y no importa que ya no comenten con saber que les gusta la historia me es más que suficiente.

Con temor a sonar ignorante, me atrevo a comunicarles que he entendido muy poco su comentario, como ya lo escribí en la parte de arriba no tengo ni una mínima idea de que está sucediendo en fanfiction, pero me parece lamentable el hecho de que existan roces y malas críticas en esta comunidad, que hasta donde yo creí es de carácter amistoso, por otra parte; desconocía que este fic estuviese causando malestar a algunos de los usuario y si ese es el caso me disculpo de ante mano con todos aquellos que se sientan ofendidos, no sé si el conflicto sea las escenas con contenido sexual o el comportamiento en sí de los personajes, mas debo recordarles que al inicio de cada capítulo con contenido para mayores de edad pongo una advertencia, y en cuanto a los personajes, lamentablemente no son míos, este fic es solo una adaptación y pues si no es de su agrada lo siento mucho, pero **NO** pienso dejar de actualizar dado tres poderosas razones:

**1.** Existen seguidoras fieles y lectoras anónimas (espero que igual de fieles) que disfrutan esta adaptación.

**2**. Esta adaptación la subí con la intención de hacerles pasar un ratito ameno, ya que a mí me encanta esta historia y quería compartir con otros los sentimientos que esta me provoca.

**3.** Y por último, pero no menos importante, si el fic no es de su agrado, debo de informarles que en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla aparecen tres opciones… minimizar, restaura y CERRAR, esta última opción está representada con una **X**, y si hacen clic en ella, ¿qué creen que sucede?... la ventana se cierra y dejan de ver el fic.

En lo personal no he recibido (hasta ahora) ningún comentario (ni público ni personal) mal intencionado por parte de ningún usuario de fanfiction, hecho que agradezco enormemente.

Ñiñas no se amarguen por gente que no vale la pena, esto lo escribo tanto para las chicas que leen como para las autoras, siempre va haber personas que critiquen nuestras acciones, mas existen formas de hacerlo, está en nosotros el permitir o no que esto nos afecte.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Pasamos junto a los porteros del Baroque muertas de la risa. No estamos

borrachas, pero esta noche nos ha dado por reírnos.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —pregunta Annie cuando se nos acerca un

camarero.

—Vino —contesto, y me río para mis adentros. Ha sido fácil.

Annie coge las bebidas y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud del viernes

por la noche hasta la última mesa libre, al fondo del bar. Me siento con

cuidado en el taburete, sujetándome el bajo del vestido. Sí que es un tabú.

—Bueno, cuéntame cosas. ¿Qué tal Archie? —pregunto como si nada.

Sé que es más que sexo. Creo que los dos han encontrado la horma de su

zapato. No conozco a Archie, pero sí a Annie, y para que dedique tanto tiempo

a un hombre tiene que ser muy especial. Lo único que sé de Archie es que

tiene una sonrisa picarona y que le gusta ir por ahí medio desnudo. Annie no

ha pasado tanto tiempo con un hombre desde que estuvo con mi hermano.

Sonrío ante su llegada inminente. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero no

me apetece hablar de Dan esta noche, no con Annie.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Divertido.

—¡Venga ya! Te he contado mucho más sobre Terry, ¡dame más!

Da un sorbo a la copa de vino y la deja sobre la mesa, con

tranquilidad.

—Candy, no es la clase de hombre con la que una sienta la cabeza. Lo

pasaré bien mientras dure, pero no voy a pillarme.

Por dentro, miro mal a Annie por recordarme lo me que dijo Sarah

acerca de plantearse un futuro con Terry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Intento poner orden en mis pensamientos

dispersos.

—Lo sé —me dice con media carcajada.

Si soy sincera, me decepciona un poco. Es vivaracha, se toma la vida

con calma y no tiene inhibiciones... Todo lo que Archie parece ser. Al menos,

por lo que yo he visto, y he visto bastante. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Me cae bien —admito. Es posible que sea un exhibicionista y un

pesado, pero es adorable.

—Bueno, a mí también me cae bien Terry.

Me río. Claro que sí: le ha comprador una furgoneta. Pero me callo.

—Pero te gusta en plan amigo, ¿no? —Ay Dios, no se me había

ocurrido pensar que Annie pudiera sentirse atraída por él. Aunque todo el

mundo se siente atraído por él. Me han mirado mal infinidad de

admiradoras, pero jamás pensé, ni por un instante, que Annie pudiera sentir

algo por él.

—¡Claro! —Me mira toda ofendida—. Me gusta porque es evidente lo

mucho que te quiere.

—¿Qué? Annie, no me quiere. Lo que le gusta es follarme. —Doy un

buen trago de vino para amortiguar el efecto de lo que acaba de decirme

Annie. ¿O es para amortiguar el efecto de lo que acabo de decir yo? ¿Lo

mucho que me quiere o lo mucho que quiere controlarme?

—Candy, eres la reina de la negación.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tiene? —pregunto.

Annie se encoge de hombros.

—Unos treinta y cinco. Voy a fumarme un cigarro. —Se baja del

taburete y tome el paquete de tabaco del bolso—. Espérame aquí, no quiero

que nos quiten la mesa.

Se va a la zona de fumadores y me deja meditando sobre mi

endiablada situación. Estoy enamorada de un hombre que pisotea, que es

controlador y exigente más allá de lo razonable. Sabía que debía

mantenerme lejos de él. No puedo evitar pensar que podría haber

rechazado con facilidad a cualquier otro hombre, haberlo evitado y huido.

Pero Terry es otra historia. Soy adicta, estoy enganchada a él y no sé si es

sano.

—¿Candy?

Una voz muy familiar me arranca de mis breves cavilaciones.

Además, es una voz que no me apetece oír. Me vuelvo embutida en el

vestido de seda.

—Hola, Neal. —Suena como si de verdad tuviera ganas de verlo.

—Joder, Candy. Estás estupenda. —Me da un repaso con una mirada

obscena, cosa que me hace sentir muy incómoda. ¿Cómo puede darme

tanto repelús ahora? Lo quise durante cuatro años. O eso creo. Lo que

sentía por Neal palidece hasta la insignificancia en comparación con lo que

siento por cierto don Controlador de edad desconocida.

—Gracias; ¿cómo estás? —pregunto educadamente, y reparo en su

camisa y sus vaqueros negros. Odio esos vaqueros, y la camisa parece mala

y barata.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

«Sexo ¡Sexo del bueno y en abundancia!»

—No gran cosa. Tengo un montón de trabajo y estoy buscando piso.

—Es mentira, por supuesto. Ni siquiera he visitado una agencia

inmobiliaria. Neal no se percata de que me estoy retorciendo el pelo.

Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que significa ese tic. ¿Una señal, tal vez?

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Apoya los codos en el borde de la mesa e invade por completo mi

espacio personal. Estiro la espalda y me aparto cuanto puedo de él mientras

rezo para que Annie vuelva pronto. Se pirará en cuanto ella aparezca.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Medito sobre si debo preguntarle lo mismo.

Después de que me llamara y me comentase que iban a reducir plantilla en

su empresa, supongo que debería hacerlo, pero prefiero no alargar mucho

la conversación.

Sonríe radiante, es su sonrisa falsa.

—Genial. Oye, sólo quería disculparme otra vez. Me pasé. No te

culparía si me mandaras a la mierda.

«¡Vete a la mierda!»

—Tranquilo, Neal. No te preocupes.

—Genial.

Vomito para mis adentros cuando James se acerca para unirse a

nosotros y me mira con el mismo desprecio que yo siento hacia él. ¡Que se

vaya a tomar viento! Sonrío con dulzura y me recoloco en la banqueta con

cuidado. Este vestido es ridículo, y aunque me sentía perfectamente

cómoda antes de ver a Neal, ahora creo que enseño demasiado y me siento

expuesta y vulnerable bajo las miradas escrutadoras de mi ex y de su

amigo.

—James. —Lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Candy —replica. La frialdad de su tono no se me escapa. Ya debe de

haberle contado a Neal que me vio con un tipo alto, castaño y agresivo, así

que ¿por qué se está comportando Neal de una forma tan agradable?

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa por los viejos tiempos? —se ofrece mi

ex.

—No, de veras, no hace falta.

Levanto mi copa de vino medio llena. ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

¿Cómo? ¿Para celebrar lo estúpido que era? ¡Por favor!

No la veo, pero sé que está cerca. La corriente helada que de repente

emana del cuerpo de Neal es muy poderosa. James no le da una bienvenida

mejor. Annie y él tampoco se entienden.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —le grita al aproximarse.

Se me tensan los hombros.

—No pasa nada, Annie —apaciguo a la fiera de mi amiga.

—Ya me iba —sisea Neal.

—¡Pues ya estás tardando!

Él se vuelve hacia mí.

—Me alegro de verte, Candy.

—Igualmente, Neal. —Sonrío. ¿Qué gano siendo hostil? El tipo está

arrepentido, o eso creo. Bueno, da igual. Ya no forma parte de mi vida y no

puedo continuar con el drama para siempre. Me río para mis adentros. Mi

vida es una gran obra dramática en estos momentos.

Neal y James me dejan en paz, pero la calma sólo dura hasta que Annie

se desata.

—¿Qué haces hablando con ese…idiota? —me suelta desde el otro

lado de la mesa mientras se encarama a su taburete.

—Ha venido a saludar, sólo estaba siendo educado. —Mi tono de

aburrimiento la irritará aún más. ¡Está como una moto!

—¡Me importa una mierda!

Arrugo la cara.

—Hablas igual que Terry.

Dios, no necesito que la fiera de mi mejor amiga se parezca a la fiera

de mi hombre. Resopla un poco antes de beberse el vino de un trago. Hago

lo mismo y me termino la copa.

—¿Otra? —Saco dinero de la cartera—. Vigílame el bolso.

Me dirijo a la barra para pedir otra ronda de bebidas y espero

pacientemente a que el camarero me atienda.

—¿Todo bien, preciosa?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me vuelvo. Hay un tipo bajo, fornido,

baboso y creído mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Hola —digo cortésmente, y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la barra. El

camarero trae nuestras copas—. Gracias. —Le doy un billete de veinte y

echo un trago. El baboso no me quita los ojos de encima, sigue a mi lado,

salivando sobre su pinta. Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. Suplico

mentalmente al camarero que se dé prisa con el cambio e incluso considero

la posibilidad de renunciar a mi dinero y huir de aquí.

—¿Bailamos?

—No, gracias. —Sonrío, tomo el cambio de la mano del camarero y

hago una maniobra de fuga veloz. Me mira decepcionado, pero no vuelve a

probar suerte.

Ésta es mi tercera copa de vino. Soy una rebelde. Al diablo. Después

del numerito que me ha montado Terry en casa, estoy en una misión secreta

de resistencia: tener la última palabra.

Unas cuantas horas después ya no hay tanta gente en el bar y vamos,

probablemente, por la tercera botella de vino. Nos ha entrado la risa floja

como a un par de adolescentes y mis preguntas se vuelven más atrevidas.

—¿De verdad estabas atada a la cama? —pregunto descaradamente.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara me dice que Archie no me estaba tomando

el pelo. Ni siquiera me sorprendo. Debe de ser cosa del alcohol, o quizá sea

consecuencia del sexo ardiente del que he estado disfrutando últimamente

—. Lo sabía. —Me echo a reír—. Tienes que decirle que se ponga algo

encima cuando se pasea por el piso. No sé adónde mirar.

—¿Estás loca? —Me mira escandalizada—. ¡Qué desperdicio de

cuerpo!

Su mirada se pierde en la distancia, obviamente está pensando en el

cuerpo de Archie. Sí, es bastante atractivo, pero eso no significa que me

interese verlo. Yo ya tengo otro cuerpazo que admirar. Hablando del

cuerpazo, estoy borracha y tengo ganas de verlo. Puede que lo llame.

Entonces me acuerdo... Se supone que no debería estar bebiendo. ¡Bah! Me

tomo otro trago de vino.

—Entonces ¿a qué se dedica? —pregunto.

Conduce un Porsche y no parece que vaya nunca a trabajar.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es un huérfano rico.

—¿Huérfano?

—Al parecer —dice pensativa—, sus padres murieron en un accidente

de coche cuando él tenía diecinueve años. No tiene hermanos, ni familia, ni

nada. Vive de su herencia y le va la marcha. —Sonríe de satisfacción otra

vez.

Dios, ¿Archie es huérfano? No me puedo imaginar perder a mis padres a

esa edad. A ninguna edad, de hecho. Tuvo que ser horrible. ¿Y nadie se

hizo cargo de él? De repente ya no veo a ese chico descarado de la misma

manera. Nadie se imaginaría que le ha pasado algo tan espantoso; siempre

está sonriendo y bromeando.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Treinta —responde casi de mala gana, como si se sintiera culpable

por saber la edad del hombre al que se está tirando.

Lo dejo estar. No es culpa de Annie que a mí me tengan a oscuras.

—¿Qué opinas de Antony?

Levanta las cejas.

—Es un poco frío y cuadriculado, ¿no crees?

—¡Sí! —Me alegra no ser la única que lo piensa—. No es para nada el

tipo de Karen.

—Dos citas, como mucho. —Annie me apunta con su copa y derrama

un poco de vino sobre la mesa—. Lo aburrirá hasta la muerte con un

informe detallado de su última visita al salón de bronceado.

—Cada semana está más naranja. —Me río.

—Eso no es naranja. —Otro salpicón de vino sobre la mesa—. Eso

es caoba. Jamás podrá encontrarla en la oscuridad. Y sí, ella sólo lo hace a

oscuras.

—¡No!

—Sí. Es por no sé qué rollo de la celulitis y el pelo de recién follada.

Un coñazo. Con el último hombre con el que estuvo decía que se levantaba una

hora antes que él para ducharse, peinarse y maquillarse para estar

presentable cuando él se despertara.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

Asiente.

—Oye, ¿te ha mencionado Terry algo sobre una fiesta en La Mansión?

—¡Sí! —Me planteo seriamente si decirle que me ha sobornado para

que vaya. Por favor, que Archie haya pedido a Annie que lo acompañe. Eso

haría mucho más soportable la velada—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—¡Pues claro que sí! Me muero por ver el sitio. —Le brillan los ojos

de emoción—. Creo que se avecina una sesión de compras.

—Probablemente yo me las apañe con lo que ya tengo en el armario.

—Me encojo de hombros. Me he gastado quinientas libras en este estúpido

y minúsculo vestido. Me reclino en el taburete y en seguida me doy cuenta

de que no tiene respaldo, así que tengo que agarrarme al borde de la mesa.

El vino sale volando por los aires.

—¡Mierda! —grito mientras intento no caerme al suelo de culo.

Me uno a las inevitables carcajadas de Annie, y nuestras copas se

tambalean peligrosamente mientras nos reímos a mandíbula batiente como

un par de adolescentes borrachas que se han pasado con la sidra. Necesito

parar de beber ya. Estoy a punto de sobrepasar el umbral de la diversión

para caer en el terreno de hablar arrastrando las palabras y hacer eses como

una borracha. Mi señor de La Mansión, exigente y nada razonable,

aparecerá mañana a las ocho de la mañana y debo asegurarme de no tener

resaca.—

Creo que va siendo hora de retirarse —dejo caer con toda la

diplomacia posible.

Annie asiente con la copa de vino en los labios.

—Sí, yo ya estoy. —Se escurre de la banqueta y se me acerca a

trompicones. Ok, parece que Annie ya está en el territorio de las eses—.

Huy, me encanta esta canción. ¡Vamos a bailar! —chilla, y me empuja

hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Annie, no hay nadie en la pista! —protesto. Tampoco hay casi nadie

en el bar.

—¿Y qué más da? —responde al tiempo que avanza dando tumbos

hacia la música. Me arrastra con ella—. Nos iremos después de es... ¡Ay!

—Se precipita al suelo y tira de mí con un aullido—. ¡Perdón! —Se echa a

reír.

Estamos las dos despatarradas en el suelo, riéndonos como locas y

mirando las tenues luces del local. Me avergonzaría... si no estuviera tan

pedo. ¿Cómo se nos verá desde fuera? Ninguna de las dos hace siquiera un

intento rápido de ponerse en pie.

—¿Crees que los de seguridad vendrán a ayudarnos? —balbuceo entre

carcajadas.

Annie se enjuga una lágrima.

—No lo sé. ¿Gritamos? —Busca mi brazo para apoyarse en él y poder

sentarse—. ¡Mierda! —exclama con un tono que ha pasado de la gracia

a la seriedad.

—¿Qué? —Yo también me incorporo para averiguar a qué ha venido

eso, y resulta que tenemos a Terry mirándonos desde arriba, con los brazos

cruzados y una expresión de enojo extremo en su bonito rostro.

Mierda, eso digo yo. Aprieto los labios por temor a echarme a reír y

hacerlo enfadar aún más.

—Ay, no. Me va a tener un mes castigada —susurro para que sólo

Annie pueda oírme. Mi amiga escupe a diestro y siniestro al intentar

contener la risa, y yo no consigo reprimir la mía.

Estamos las dos sentadas en el suelo del bar como un par de hienas

borrachas. La cara de Terry se pone más roja a cada segundo que pasa. Annie

se ríe todavía más cuando Archie aparece junto a Terry, con la desaprobación

reflejada en la cara. ¿Por qué mi chico no puede mirarme con cara de

desaprobación en vez de quedarse ahí plantado como si fuera a entrar en

combustión espontánea? Tampoco voy tan mal. Mi ubicación actual es sólo

cortesía de la delincuente de mi mejor amiga, que me lleva por el mal

camino.

Un portero cachas con la cabeza rapada se acerca a nosotros. Tiene

cara de malo. Doy un codazo a Annie para indicarle que van a echarnos del

bar.

—Annie, si no nos dejan entrar más para comer, tendré que darme a la

bebida. —Me encanta el sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate del

Baroque.

—Pero si ya lo has hecho —resopla mientras intenta levantarse otra

vez apoyándose en mí.

—Terry, encárgate de tu chica —gruñe el portero, que lo saluda con un

apretón de manos.

—Descuida. —Me lanza su mirada más amenazadora—. Yo me

encargo. Gracias por la llamada, Jay.

«¿Qué?»

—Vamos, pesada —le dice Archie a Annie en tono de burla mientras la

levanta.

Annie le echa los brazos al cuello y se ríe en su cara.

—Llévame a la cama, Archie. Dejaré que me ates otra vez. —Se

desploma sobre él como un saco de patatas.

Archie intenta reprimir una carcajada ante el numerito de Annie, pero no

lo hace porque esté enfadado con ella. En absoluto. Se contiene por Terry,

que ha vuelto a fastidiarme la noche. No esperaba verlo hasta las ocho de la

mañana, así que no iba a enterarse nunca de que me había emborrachado un

poco. ¿Y qué es todo ese rollo de que el portero lo ha llamado?

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada achispada hacia don Exigente y pongo mi

mejor cara de ofendida. Se le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas. Se ha fijado

en el vestido tabú. Ay, madre, he desobedecido dos órdenes. Va a

castigarme de verdad. Y me vuelve a entrar la risa floja.

—Vamos, levanta —gruñe con los dientes apretados.

—¡Relájate, anciano! —lo riño con más seguridad de la que siento. Le

tiendo la mano para que me ayude, sé que no me va a dejar tirada.

Suspira y sacude la cabeza en señal de exasperación. Luego se agacha

para levantarme. Abre aún más los ojos cuando recibe de pleno el impacto

frontal del vestido tabú. Otra vez la risa floja. Va a necesitar que lo lleve al

tinte después de haberme revolcado con él por el suelo sucio del bar.

Me tranquilizo.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —Lo miro, achispada, sin dejar de

pestañear y aferrada a la solapa de su traje gris. ¿Es que no ha pasado por

casa en todo el día?

—Muchísimo, Candy —dice amenazadoramente. Me agarra del codo y

me saca del bar. Localizo al portero que me ha delatado y lo miro con

desdén cuando pasamos junto a él. Estrecha la mano a Terry y me muestra

su desaprobación sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Que te jodan.»

Archie está ayudando a Annie a meterse en el asiento delantero del

Porsche. Le sujeta la cabeza cuando se agacha para entrar. Mi amiga sigue

con la risa floja y me la contagia otra vez.

—¡Archie, hoy es tu noche de suerte! —canturrea mientras Archie

cierra la puerta del coche. Estaré pedo pero sé que esta noche no habrá

acción en el dormitorio de Annie.

Terry y Archie se despiden; el primero me tiene bien sujeta del codo.

—Hasta luego, bonita. —Archie me da un beso en la mejilla y me lanza

una sonrisa sólo para mis ojos. Se la devuelvo mientras me concentro en no

echarme a reír y cabrear más de lo necesario a mi hombre exigente e

irracional.

Terry me lleva a su coche y me mete en el asiento delantero con

suavidad y firmeza, todo en el más absoluto silencio. Parece muy cabreado,

pero estoy borracha y envalentonada, así que me da igual.

Se estira por encima de mí para ponerme el cinturón y lo rechazo de

un manotazo.

—Puedo ponérmelo sola —gruño enfurruñada.

Me lanza una mirada para avisarme de que no me pase, así que —y

probablemente sea lo más sensato— me pongo las manos en el regazo y

dejo que me abroche el cinturón. Le robo una bocanada de su fragancia.

—Hueles a gloria —lo informo en voz baja.

Se aparta. Sigue con cara larga y los ojos le brillan de rabia. Pero no

dice ni una palabra. No me habla. ¡Qué maduro! Cierra de un portazo y se

coloca tras el volante, arranca y se incorpora al tráfico a lo loco, sin la

menor consideración para con los demás usuarios.

—La casa de Annie está por ahí —señalo cuando el vehículo avanza

rugiendo en otra dirección.

—¿Y? —Es la única palabra tensa que me escupe.

Venga, hombre, por el amor de Dios.

—Y es donde vivo —digo con firmeza. No va a chafarme la noche por

completo. Annie y yo tenemos algunas de nuestras mejores conversaciones

con una taza de té en la mano después de haber bebido hasta hartarnos.

—Duermes en mi casa. —Ni siquiera me mira.

—No, eso no formaba parte del trato —le recuerdo—. Tengo hasta las

ocho de la mañana antes de que vuelvas a distraerme.

—He cambiado el trato.

—¡No puedes cambiarlo!

Se vuelve muy despacio para tenerme cara a cara.

—Tú lo has hecho.

Retrocedo y lo miro con enfado, pero no se me ocurre nada que decir.

Tiene razón, he roto las condiciones del trato. ¡Pero sólo porque eran

irracionales! Me reclino contra la tapicería de cuero suave. De todas

formas, sólo faltan, más o menos, ocho horas para las ocho.

Llegamos al Lusso y lanzo un gemido de protesta. Parece que Calvin

sólo me ve cuando estoy borracha o cuando estoy tan agotada que tienen

que llevarme en brazos. Abro la portezuela y me muevo con cuidado para

intentar ponerme de pie. Terry me mira con atención, sin duda con la

esperanza de que me caiga para poder recogerme y dar a Calvin la impresión

de que estoy pedo otra vez.

Pues se va a llevar una decepción. Cierro la puerta, con suavidad, y

echo a andar hacia el vestíbulo. No debo tropezar, no debo caerme. Llego

al vestíbulo, todavía en vertical, y saludo educadamente a Calvin con la

cabeza al pasar ante él, pero el conserje no dice nada. Me devuelve el

saludo con la cabeza y mira a Terry. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia abajo sin

haber dicho ni hola, sé que ha visto la cara de enojo de Terry. Resoplo

para mis adentros, entro en el ascensor y espero cortésmente a que Terry

haga lo propio.

—Tienes que cambiar el código —murmuro mientras introduzco el

código del constructor. No tiene más que notificarlo a seguridad y ellos se

encargarán en seguida.

No dice ni una palabra. Se está esforzando por no hablarme. Levanto

la cabeza y veo que me mira fijamente, estudiándome con atención, con

cara de póquer. Estoy segura de que está a punto de saltar sobre mí y

darme un tipo de sexo de Terry. ¿Me follará para hacerme entrar en

razón o será sexo de recordatorio? Ah, ¡seguro que me echa sexo

de disculpa! Mi cerebro ebrio se deleita con la idea, pero entonces se abren

las puertas del ascensor y él sale antes que yo. Estoy sorprendida. Habría

apostado la vida a que iba a follarme. En fin, aún no estamos en su

apartamento.

Abre la puerta y entra sin siquiera mirarme. La cierro a mis espaldas y

lo sigo a la cocina, donde lo veo sacar una botella de agua de la nevera. Le

da un par de tragos y me la pasa bruscamente.

No me molesto en rechazarla. El sábado pasado y el recuerdo del

dolor de cabeza que tenía al despertar son motivo más que suficiente para

aceptar su oferta. Bebo agua bajo su atenta mirada y dejo la botella vacía

en la encimera.

—Date la vuelta —ordena.

¡Allá vamos! Un millón de fuegos artificiales entran en combustión

en mi interior cuando obedezco su orden. Me doy la vuelta, con la libido

gritando y un cosquilleo en la piel. La sensación de sus manos cálidas

sobre mis hombros me hace apretar los dientes y me acelera la respiración.

Coge la cremallera del vestido y la baja muy despacio, deslizando las

manos por mi cuerpo en su descenso. Se arrodilla para terminar. Me da un

golpecito en el tobillo y levanto los pies por turnos para salir de la maraña

de seda. Me vuelvo y miro hacia abajo para verlo arrodillado delante de

mí.

Me devuelve la mirada, se levanta despacio y frota la nariz entre mis

pechos mientras asciende hacia mi garganta. Me huele el cuello. ¡Sí! Estoy

suplicando por él mentalmente, como siempre.

Me succiona con los labios y me mordisquea y lame la delicada piel,

que arde en deseos de que me toque. Quiero tocarlo, pero sé que es él quien

pone las condiciones.

—¿Quieres que te coma, Candy? —me pregunta en voz baja. El aire se

me queda atrapado en la garganta cuando su voz vibra en mi oído. Suelto

un largo e intenso suspiro—. Tienes que decir la palabra mágica. —Me

roza la oreja con los labios. Me tiemblan las rodillas.

—Sí —jadeo.

—¿Quieres que te folle, nena?

—Terry. —Me estremezco cuando me acaricia entre los muslos.

—Lo sé. Me deseas. —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y el metal del

cierre de mis pendientes de plata tintinea contra sus dientes.

Tiemblo y jadeo, desesperada por él. Pero entonces se aparta y me

deja hecha un saco de hormonas y de deseo.

—Quédate ahí —me ordena con firmeza, y después se va.

Todavía lleva puesto el traje. Se acerca a un armario de la cocina, lo

abre y saca algo. ¿Crema de cacao? Se me acelera el pulso.

Vuelve a mí con calma. Recorro su cuerpazo con la mirada y me

deleito con el bulto rígido que tiene en la entrepierna. Lo espero sin

protestar, aceptando que se tome su tiempo. Cuando por fin llega a mí, se

me acerca a la cara y exhala su aliento caliente y mentolado contra mí

cuando me roza las mejillas, los ojos y la barbilla con los labios antes de

posarlos suavemente sobre los míos.

Gimo de puro placer. Abro la boca pero él deshace el beso y empieza

a descender por mi cuerpo. Una ráfaga de calor me inunda y mi

respiración, ya superficial y agitada, se torna entrecortada y dificultosa.

Me mira y sigue bajando, toca con la nariz mis bragas de encaje y eso hace

que mis manos se aferren a sus hombros en busca de un lugar donde

apoyarse. Me dedica una sonrisa de complicidad y empieza a ascender

apretando el cuerpo al mío.

—Te pongo a mil —me susurra al oído.

—Sí —digo con un escalofrío y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Lo sé. Y eso me... pone... muchísimo..., joder. —Se aparta de mí.

Pero ¿qué hace? Levanta las manos y me doy cuenta de que lleva mi

vestido en una... Y unas tijeras en la otra.

No será capaz. Abre las tijeras y las acerca a mi vestido. Entonces,

muy despacio, lo corta por la mitad mientras yo lo observo boquiabierta.

Ha sido capaz. ¿Un vestido de quinientas libras? Ni siquiera tengo

capacidad para gritarle o detenerlo. Estoy estupefacta.

No contento con haber cortado en dos mi vestido tabú de quinientas

libras, procede a seccionarlo en trozos más pequeños antes de depositar,

tranquilo y sin expresar emoción alguna, la tela mutilada en la isla, junto

con las tijeras. Me mira.

Encuentro mi voz.

—No puedo creerme lo que acabas de hacer.

—No juegues conmigo, Candy —me avisa, sereno, controlado. Se mete

las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me observa con atención mientras

yo sigo de pie delante de él, pasmada. La embriaguez ha desaparecido.

Estoy despabilada, sobria y perpleja ante su demostración de eso que él

llama poder.

—¡Tú! —Le planto el dedo en la cara—. ¡Estás loco!

Sus labios forman una línea recta.

—Así es como me siento. ¡Ahora lleva ese culo a la cama!

¿Cómo? ¿Que lleve mi culo a la cama? Este hombre es increíble: no

es exigente, es imposible del todo. Frunzo el ceño. Si me quedo un minuto

más a su lado, necesitaré bótox antes de cumplir los veintisiete.

—¡No voy a meterme en la cama contigo!

Me quito los tacones de una patada, doy media vuelta, salgo de la

cocina y dejo a don Controlador allí, rabiando. Voy en ropa interior y ha

hecho pedazos mi vestido, así que estoy jodida.

Subo los peldaños de la escalera con furia, pisando fuerte y

resoplando. ¡Quiero gritar! ¡Se le va la olla, está loco de atar! Entro en el

dormitorio y veo mi bolsa del gimnasio en un extremo de la cama, pero sé

que ahí no hay nada de ropa. Lo descubrí esta mañana cuando me dejó

encima de la cama el vestido que me tenía que poner. Pues no pienso

quedarme aquí. ¡De ninguna manera!

Bajo la escalera a toda prisa, cruzo el descansillo y entro en el

dormitorio más lejano. Tengo otros tres para elegir, pero ¡éste es mi

favorito y el que está más lejos de él! Cierro de un portazo y me meto en la

cama. Las sábanas son maravillosas. Todavía está igual que la noche de la

inauguración. Tiro todos los elegantes cojines al suelo y hundo mi cabeza

frustrada en la almohada. No huele a agua fresca y a menta y no es ni de

lejos tan cómoda como la de Terry, pero servirá para esta noche. Mañana

me marcharé. ¡Este hombre está trastornado! No tiene sentido que intente

salirme con la mía: aunque tenga la gentileza de darme la razón, a

continuación pasa por encima de mí como una apisonadora.

«¡Idiota!»

La puerta se abre de par en par y la luz del descansillo entra en la

habitación. Su silueta crece a medida que se acerca a mí. ¿Qué va a hacer

ahora? ¿Lavarme el estómago?

Se agacha y me toma en brazos sin mediar palabra. Si pensara que iba

a servir de algo, me resistiría. Pero no lo hago. Dejo que me lleve a su

dormitorio y me acueste en su cama.

Me pongo boca abajo y entierro la cara en una almohada. Cierro los

ojos y finjo no disfrutar del consuelo de su olor en las sábanas. Estoy

mentalmente agotada y agradecida de que sea fin de semana. Podría dormir

hasta el lunes. Escucho las idas y venidas de Terry. Se está desvistiendo.

¡Más le vale no moverse de su lado de la cama!

La cama se hunde, me coge de la cintura y tira de mí. Sin apenas

esfuerzo, estoy sobre su pecho. Intento apartarlo y hago caso omiso del

gruñido que brota de su garganta.

—¡Suéltame! —grito mientras intento quitarme sus dedos de encima.

—Candy... —Su tono me dice que se le está agotando la paciencia. Eso

me enoja aún más.

—Mañana... me largaré de aquí —le espeto, y me alejo de él.

—Ya veremos. —Casi se ríe cuando vuelve a atraerme hacia su pecho

y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

Dejo de resistirme. Es un esfuerzo inútil. Además, no puedo evitar la

inmensa alegría que siento cuando sus brazos me rodean con fuerza y noto

su aliento tibio en el pelo.

Aunque sigo estando hecha una furia.

**Nota: **Jajaja aquí un capítulo más de la furiosa Candy, por el amor de Dios se ve que lucha para alejarse de Don constrolador.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

—Despierta, señorita.

Cuando abro los ojos, tiene la nariz pegada a la mía.

Doy a mi cerebro unos momentos para ponerse en marcha y a mis ojos

tiempo para adaptarse a la luz del día. Cuando al fin veo algo, resulta que

distingo un brillo de alegría en sus ojos azules. Yo, por mi parte, quiero

seguir durmiendo. Es sábado y ni siquiera mi necesidad de arrancarle la

piel a tiras va a hacer que me mueva de esta cama en un buen rato.

Lo aparto y le doy la espalda.

—No te hablo —murmuro, y me acurruco otra vez en mi almohada.

Me da una palmada en el culo y a continuación me coloca panza arriba y

me sujeta por las muñecas—. ¡Me ha dolido! —le grito.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan, pero no estoy de humor para el

Terry arrebatador esta mañana. ¿Por qué está tan contento? Ah, sí. Claro

que sé por qué. Ha hecho pedazos el vestido tabú y me tiene para él antes

de las ocho de la mañana.

Estoy envuelta en él de pies a cabeza y me mira. ¡Debería levantar la

rodilla y darle donde más duele!

—Hoy pueden ocurrir dos cosas —me informa—: puedes ser

razonable y pasaremos un día encantador, o puedes seguir siendo una

seductora rebelde y entonces me veré obligado a esposarte a la cama y

hacerte cosquillas hasta dejarte inconsciente. ¿Qué prefieres, nena?

¿Que sea razonable? ¿Más? La mandíbula me llega al suelo y él me

mira con interés. ¿De verdad cree que no voy a discutir esa propuesta suya?

Levanto la cabeza para estar lo más cerca posible de su cara sin afeitar

y tan atractiva que casi me molesta.

—Que te jodan —digo despacio y con claridad.

Retrocede con los ojos como platos ante mi osadía. Yo también estoy

bastante avergonzada de mí misma, pero Terry y sus exigencias

desmedidas sacan lo peor de mí.

—¡Cuidado con esa puta boca!

—¡No! ¿Por qué demonios tienes porteros que te informan de mis

movimientos? —Ese pequeño detalle acaba de aterrizar en mi cerebro

medio dormido. Pero, si estoy en lo cierto y está pagando a los porteros

para que me vigilen, voy a entrar en erupción.

—Candy, lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que estás a salvo. —Deja

caer la cabeza y empieza a morderse el labio—. Me preocupo, eso es todo.

¿Que se preocupa? ¿No hace ni un mes que me conoce y ya se ha

puesto en plan protector y posesivo? Pisotea a quien haga falta, me

desbarata los planes, corta mis vestidos y me prohíbe beber.

«¡Que yo sea razonable!»

—Tengo veintiséis años, Terry.

Me mira a los ojos. Se le han oscurecido de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te pusiste ese vestido?

—Porque quería enojarte —respondo con sinceridad. Me retuerzo un

poco en vano. No voy a ninguna parte.

—Pero pensabas que no ibas a verme. —Frunce el ceño.

¿Cree que me lo puse para otro?

—Lo hice por principios —digo entre dientes. Quería tener la última

palabra aunque él no se enterara—. Me debes un vestido.

Sonríe y casi me deslumbra.

—Lo pondremos en la lista de cosas que hacer hoy.

¿Qué hay en esa lista? Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es dormir. O

que me despierte de otra manera. Me contoneo debajo de él y arquea las

cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta intentando descaradamente ocultar

una sonrisa.

Ok, sé a la perfección a qué está jugando. No va a tocarme, igual que

hizo anoche e igual que hizo ayer antes de que saliera. Ése va a ser mi

castigo por haberle plantado cara. Es lo peor que podía hacerme.

—No es necesario que me protejas —rezongo; me agito debajo de él y

consigo liberarme. Puede retarme todo lo que quiera.

—Es señal de lo mucho que me importas —dice cuando ya me he ido

y lo he dejado en la cama.

¿Que le importo? No quiero importarle, quiero que me quiera. Cruzo

el dormitorio, entro en el baño y cierro la puerta. Le importo. ¿Como a un

hermano o algo así? Noto que el corazón se me parte lentamente.

Utilizo el retrete y me lavo las manos antes de colocarme frente al

enorme espejo que hay detrás del lavabo doble. Suspiro, agotada. ¿Qué voy

a hacer? Le importo. Si importarle significa tener que aguantar todo esto,

entonces que se lo meta por donde le quepa.

Me lavo la cara y hago ademán de ¡tomar el cepillo de dientes de Terry,

pero entonces me doy cuenta de que justo ahí está mi cepillo de dientes.

¿Perdona? Le pongo pasta con cara de no comprender nada y empiezo a

cepillarme los dientes. Miro el reflejo de la ducha en el espejo y veo mi

champú y mi acondicionador, junto con mi cuchilla y mi gel de ducha. ¿Me

ha mudado aquí? Continúo cepillándome los dientes, abro la puerta que

conduce al dormitorio y me encuentro a Terry despatarrado boca abajo en

la cama con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Paso junto a él de camino

al vestidor y casi me atraganto con la pasta de dientes cuando veo colgada

una selección de mi ropa.

¡Me ha mudado a su apartamento! Esto es pasarse tres pueblos, ¿no?

¿Es que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto? Puede que lo quiera, pero sólo lo

conozco desde hace unas semanas. ¿Mudarme a vivir con él? ¿Qué

significa esto? ¿Quiere tenerme aquí para protegerme? Si es así, que le

den, y mucho. Más bien me quiere aquí para controlarme.

—¿Algún problema?

Me vuelvo con el cepillo de dientes colgando de la boca y ahí está

Terry, en la puerta del vestidor, un tanto nervioso. Es una expresión que no

le había visto nunca. Mi mirada desciende por su torso y se deleita en el

movimiento de sus músculos cuando se agarra al umbral del vestidor con las

dos manos. Pero rápidamente desvío la atención de la distracción de su

pecho y de repente recuerdo por qué estoy en el vestidor. Farfullo una

ráfaga de palabras ininteligibles con el cepillo y la pasta de dientes en la

boca.

—Perdona, vas a tener que repetírmelo. —Las comisuras curvadas de

los labios le delatan, y yo me saco el cepillo de dientes de la boca de un

tirón.

Sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa. Vuelvo a farfullar. Mis palabras

resultan algo más comprensibles sin el cepillo, pero la pasta sigue

impidiéndome hablar con claridad.

Pone los ojos en blanco, me toma en brazos y me lleva al cuarto de

baño.

—Escupe —me ordena cuando me deja en tierra.

Me vacío la boca de pasta y vuelvo la cara para mirar a mi controlador

exigente.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Trazo un círculo con el brazo para señalar mis cosas.

Terry aprieta los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y se inclina hacia

adelante y lame los restos de pasta de dientes de mis labios. Se toma su

tiempo en mi labio inferior.

—Ya está. ¿Qué es qué?

Me pasa la lengua por la sien y me suelta en el oído su aliento suave y

tibio. Me tenso cuando me toma el sexo con la mano y los escalofríos de

placer me recorren en todas direcciones.

—¡No! —Lo aparto de mí de un empujón—. ¡No vas a manipularme

con tus deliciosas habilidades divinas!

Sonríe. Es su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—¿Crees que soy un dios?

Resoplo y vuelvo a mirar al espejo. Si su arrogancia sigue

aumentando a este ritmo, voy a tener que saltar por la ventana del cuarto de

baño para no morir aplastada.

Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrae hacia sí. Apoya la barbilla

en mi hombro y estudia mi reflejo en el espejo. Presiona su erección contra

mis muslos y mueve las caderas en círculo. Tengo que agarrarme al lavabo

con las manos.

—No me importa ser tu dios —susurra con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué están mis cosas aquí? —pregunto a su reflejo. Obligo a mi

cuerpo a comportarse y a no caer en la tentación de su encantadora

divinidad.

—Las he recogido antes de casa de Annie. Pensé que podrías quedarte

aquí unos días.

—¿Puedo opinar?

Vuelve a mover las malditas caderas y me saca un gritito.

—¿Te he permitido hacerlo alguna vez?

Niego con la cabeza mientras observo su reflejo. Esboza una media

sonrisa traviesa y vuelve a mover las caderas. No voy a reaccionar a sus

malditos contoneos porque sé que va a volver a dejarme con las ganas. ¿Y

a qué está jugando Annie dejando que cualquiera curiosee entre mis cosas?

Hay ropa para más de dos días en el vestidor. ¿Qué se propone este

hombre?

—Arréglate, señorita. —Me besa el cuello y me da un azote en el culo

—. Vamos a salir. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

Lo miro, pasmada.

—¿Me dejas decidirlo a mí?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo que dejar que te salgas con la tuya alguna vez.

Lo dice impasible. Está muy serio.

Debería aceptar su oferta con los brazos abiertos y aprovechar que

está siendo razonable, pero experimento cierto recelo. Después de su

reacción de anoche, de la masacre del vestido tabú y de que se negara a

hablarme, no entiendo por qué se ha levantado tan equilibrado y tolerante.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —pregunta.

—Vamos a Camden —sugiero, y me preparo para recibir un no por

respuesta. Todos los hombres odian el ajetreo y el ir de un lado para otro

mirando puestos y tiendas.

—Ok.

Se vuelve para meterse en la ducha y me deja en el lavabo

preguntándome dónde está don Controlador. Ahora sí que sospecho que

trama algo.

Llego al pie de la escalera y oigo que Terry está hablando con alguien

por el móvil. Voy a la cocina y babeo un poco. Está magnífico con unos

vaqueros gastados y un polo azul marino con el cuello levantado, al estilo

Terry. Se ha afeitado y se ha puesto fijador en el pelo. Es guapo más allá de

lo razonable y nada razonable en todo lo demás.

—Iré mañana, ¿va todo bien? —Se vuelve en el taburete y me da un

repaso con la mirada—. Gracias, Jack. Llámame si me necesitas.

Guarda el móvil sin quitarme los ojos de encima y se cruza de brazos.

—Me gusta tu vestido. —Su voz es grave y ronca.

Miro mi vestido de estampado floral. Me llega a la rodilla, así que

probablemente apruebe el largo. Me sorprende que Annie lo haya escogido,

es un tanto veraniego, con la espalda al aire y sin mangas. Sonrío para mis

adentros. Aún no ha visto la espalda y tampoco voy a enseñársela. Me

obligaría a cambiarme. Lo sé.

Me pongo un cárdigan fino de color crema y luego me cuelgo,

cruzado, el bolso de terciopelo.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto.

Salta del taburete y se me acerca de mala gana. Espero un buen

morreo, pero nada. En vez de eso, se pone las Wayfarer, me toma de la

mano y me lleva hacia la puerta. ¿Voy a pasar todo el día con él y no va a

darme ni un beso?

—No vas a tocarme en todo el día, ¿verdad?

Mira nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Te estoy tocando.

—Ya me entiendes. Me estás castigando.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, Candy? —Me mete en el ascensor. Sabe

perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Lo miro.

—Quiero que me toques.

—Ya lo sé.

Introduce el código.

—Pero ¿no vas a hacerlo?

—Dame lo que quiero y lo haré. —No me mira.

No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Una disculpa?

—No lo sé, Candy. ¿Tienes que disculparte? —Sigue mirando al frente.

Ni siquiera me mira en el reflejo de las puertas.

—Lo siento —escupo. No doy crédito a lo que está haciendo y

tampoco a lo desesperada que estoy por sus caricias.

—Oye, si vas a disculparte, que al menos parezca que lo sientes.

—Lo siento.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía en el espejo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Lo siento.

—¿Quieres que te toque?

—Sí.

Se vuelve hacia mí de prisa, me empuja contra la pared de espejos y

me cubre por completo con su cuerpo. Me siento mejor al instante. No ha

sido tan difícil.

—Empiezas a entenderlo, ¿verdad? —Sus labios están a punto de

rozar los míos y sus caderas me presionan la parte baja del vientre.

—Lo entiendo —jadeo.

Me toma la boca, encuentro sus hombros con las manos y le clavo las

uñas en los músculos. Sí, esto está mucho mejor. Doy con su lengua y me

fundo en él por completo.

—¿Contenta? —pregunta cuando pone fin a nuestro beso.

—Sí.

—Yo también. Vámonos.

Paramos a desayunar en Camden después de que Terry se haya salido

con la suya y hayamos ido en coche. Hace un día precioso y estoy pasando

calor con el cárdigan, pero lo soportaré un ratito más. Todavía es capaz de

llevarme a casa, caída en desgracia, y obligarme a cambiarme.

Me espera junto a la portezuela del coche y cruzamos la calle en

dirección a un café pequeño, adorable y singular.

—Te va a encantar. Nos sentaremos fuera. —Aparta un sillón grande

de mimbre para que me siente.

—¿Por qué me va a encantar? —pregunto ya sentada en el cojín con

estampado de lunares.

—Hacen los mejores huevos a la benedictina. —Me dedica una

sonrisa resplandeciente cuando ve que se me iluminan los ojos.

La camarera se acerca babeando al ver a Terry en toda su divina

masculinidad, pero él no se da ni cuenta.

—Dos de huevos a la benedictina —dice señalando el menú—. Un

café solo y un capuchino con extra de café, sin azúcar y sin chocolate, por

favor. —Mira a la camarera y la destroza con una de sus sonrisas

reservadas sólo para mujeres—. Gracias.

Da la impresión de que la mujer se tambalea un poco. Me río para mis

adentros. Sí, tuvo ese mismo efecto en mí la primera vez que lo vi. Al final

consigue encontrar la voz.

—¿Van a querer salmón o jamón con los huevos?

Terry le pasa el menú y se quita las Wayfarer para que reciba de lleno

el impacto de su impresionante rostro.

—Salmón, por favor.

Sacudo la cabeza, alucinada, y miro el teléfono mientras la camarera

se toma su tiempo para tomar nota de nuestro pedido, que es bien sencillo.

Me pregunto si Karen y Antony habrán congeniado. Dario no me preocupa

tanto, seguro que está enamorado otra vez de su alma gemela más reciente.

—¿Pan blanco o integral?

—¿Perdona? —Levanto la vista del móvil y veo que la camarera sigue

ahí.

—¿Quieres pan blanco o integral? —me repite Terry con una sonrisa.

—Ah, integral, por favor.

Vuelve a mirar a la camarera languideciente con sus gloriosos ojos

azules. —Integral para los dos, gracias.

Ella le lanza su sonrisa más dispuesta antes de marcharse al fin. La

reacción que ha tenido con Terry me recuerda la cantidad de mujeres que

debe de haber habido antes de que me conociera. Se me revuelve el

estómago. ¿Era igual de controlador y exigente con todas las demás? Dios

bendito, apuesto a que ha estado con unas cuantas. Dejo mi móvil en la

mesa y miro a Terry, que me observa con atención y se muerde el labio.

¿Qué estará tramando?

—¿Qué tal las piernas? —pregunta, pero sé que ése no es el motivo de

que se muerda el labio.

—Bien. ¿Sueles correr a menudo? —Ya me sé la respuesta. Nadie se

levanta en plena noche para correr veinticuatro kilómetros si no es una

práctica habitual.

—Me distrae. —Se encoge de hombros y se reclina contra su asiento,

pensativo.

—¿De qué?

No me quita ojo.

—De ti.

Me río. Está claro que últimamente no sale mucho a correr, porque se

pasa casi todo el tiempo pasando por encima de mis planes.

—¿Por qué necesitas distraerte de mí?

—Candy, porque... —Suspira—. No puedo estar lejos de ti y, lo que es

aún más preocupante, no quiero. —Su tono transmite frustración. ¿Está

frustrado conmigo o consigo mismo?

La camarera nos sirve los cafés y se queda un momento a la espera,

pero no recibe otra sonrisa devastadora como premio. Terry sólo tiene ojos

para mí. Su afirmación es agridulce. Me encanta que no pueda estar lejos

de mí, pero me ofende un poco que parezca resultarle molesto.

—¿Y por qué es preocupante? —pregunto como si no me importara

mientras remuevo mi capuchino y rezo mentalmente para que me dé una

respuesta satisfactoria. Pasan unos instantes y no hay respuesta, así que

levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que sus engranajes mentales están

trabajando a toda velocidad y de que su labio inferior está recibiendo

mordiscos a diestro y siniestro.

Al rato, exhala con fuerza y baja la vista.

—Me preocupa porque siento que no lo controlo. —Vuelve a

levantarla y me penetra con su mirada azul e implacable—. No llevo bien

lo de no tener el control, Candy. No en lo que a ti respecta.

¡Ja! ¿Está reconociendo que es un controlador y exigente más allá de

lo razonable? Es obvio que no le gusta nada que le lleven la contraria, lo he

visto con mis propios ojos.

—Si fueras más razonable no tendrías la sensación de no tener el

control. ¿Eres así con todas tus mujeres?

Abre los ojos como platos y luego los entorna.

—Nunca me ha importado nadie lo suficiente como para hacerme

sentir así. —Toma la taza de café—. Es típico que vaya y me busque a la

mujer más rebelde del planeta para...

—¿Intentar controlarla? —Arqueo las cejas y Terry me pone mala

cara—. ¿Y tus relaciones pasadas?

—No tengo relaciones. No me interesa comprometerme con nadie.

Además, no tengo tiempo.

—Has dedicado bastante tiempo a pasar sobre mí y a fastidiarme —

contesto rápidamente por encima de mi taza de café. Si esto no es ir en

serio, yo no sé lo que es.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Tú eres distinta. Te lo he dicho, Candy. Pasaré por encima de quien

intente interponerse en mi camino. Incluso de ti.

Lo sé. Ya lo hizo cuando me negué a quedarme. Me alegro de que el

ritual sea distinto al de otros que hayan tenido el placer de sufrirlo. Me

viene a la cabeza el pobre Petulante. ¿No le interesan las relaciones?

Entonces ¿adónde va esto?

Nuestro desayuno aterriza en la mesa y huele a gloria. Lo ataco con el

tenedor y medito sobre lo que ha dicho acerca de no tener el control. La

solución es muy sencilla: deja de ser tan exigente y tan difícil. Va a darle

un infarto por culpa del estrés si sigue por ese camino.

—¿Por qué soy distinta? —pregunto, casi sin atreverme.

Está con el salmón.

—No lo sé, Candy —responde con calma.

—No sabes gran cosa, ¿no? —Es lo único que me dice, el muy

capullo, cuando intento encontrar una razón para su manía de controlarlo

todo. Despierto «toda clase de sentimientos». ¿Cómo se supone que debo

tomarme esta situación?

—Sé que nunca he querido follarme a una mujer más de una vez. De

ti, sin embargo, no me canso.

Me echo hacia atrás, horrorizada, y casi me atraganto con un trozo de

tostada.

Tiene la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

—Eso no ha sonado bien. —Deja el tenedor en el plato, cierra los ojos

y se masajea las sienes—. Lo que intentaba decir es que... en fin... nunca

me ha importado una mujer lo suficiente como para querer algo más que

sexo. No hasta que te conocí. —Se frota las sienes con más fuerza—. No

puedo explicarlo pero tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad? —Me mira y creo

que desea con desesperación que se lo confirme—. Cuando nos conocimos,

lo sentiste.

Sonrío.

—Sí, lo sentí.

No lo olvidaré nunca.

Su expresión cambia al instante: vuelve a sonreír.

—Tómate el desayuno. —Señala mi plato con el tenedor y me resigno

a vivir ignorando lo que tanto ansío saber. Si él no lo sabe, no es muy

probable que yo llegue a enterarme. ¿Sería más fácil aguantarlo si supiera

qué hace que se ponga en marcha su compleja cabecita?

En cualquier caso, me ha dicho, aunque no con esas palabras, que

quiere algo más que sexo, ¿no? Así que le importo. ¿Que le importe

equivale a que me controle? ¿Y nunca ha tenido una relación? No me lo

creo ni de broma. Las mujeres se le echan encima. No es posible que se las

tire sólo una vez, ¿no? Jesús, si nunca se ha follado a una mujer más de una

vez, ¿con cuántas se habrá acostado? Estoy a punto de preguntárselo, pero

me freno en cuanto abro la boca. ¿Quiero saberlo? He estado acostándome

con este hombre sin protección y, aunque me ha dicho que nunca lo ha

hecho sin condón —excepto conmigo—, ¿debería creerlo?

—Tenemos que comprarte un vestido para la fiesta de aniversario de

La Mansión —me dice. Está claro que es una táctica para distraerme y

hacer que me olvide de mis preguntas y cavilaciones. Estoy segura de que

sabe lo que estoy pensando.

—Tengo muchos vestidos. —No podría haberlo dicho con menos

entusiasmo, lo cual es bueno, porque es como me siento. Sólo me consuela

un poco saber que Annie estará allí para ayudarme a sobrevivir a la velada

con Susana observándome y lanzándome pullas. ¿Se habrá tirado a Susana?

Supongo que es posible, ya que sólo se las folla una vez. La idea hace que

clave el tenedor a mi desayuno con demasiada violencia.

Frunce el ceño.

—Necesitas uno nuevo.

Es ese tono de voz que me reta a desafiarlo.

Suspiro ante la idea de otra discusión sobre ropa. Tengo muchas

prendas entre las que elegir sin necesidad de comprarme un vestido nuevo

y, aunque no las tuviera, encontraría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ir de

compras con Terry.

—Además, te debo un vestido. —Estira el brazo por encima de la

mesa y me sujeta un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

Sí, me debe un vestido, pero no lo quiero porque dudo que me deje

elegirlo u opinar sobre el que me compre.

—¿Puedo elegirlo yo?

—Por supuesto. —Deja el tenedor en el plato—. Tampoco soy tan

controlador.

Casi se me caen los cubiertos. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Terry, eres verdaderamente muy especial. —Pongo en mi voz toda

la dulzura que la frase merece.

—No tanto como tú. —Me guiña el ojo—. ¿Lista para Camden?

Asiento y tomo el bolso de la silla. Me observa desconcertado. Pongo

un billete de veinte bajo el salero de la mesa y él lanza un resoplido

exagerado, se saca la cartera del bolsillo y sustituye mi dinero por el suyo.

Me quita el monedero de las manos y vuelve a meter el billete dentro.

«¡Don Controlador!»

Mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa, pero antes de que pueda

decirle a mi cerebro que lo tome, Terry me lo birla delante de las narices.

—¿Hola? —saluda al interlocutor misterioso. Lo miro sin poder

creérmelo. No tiene modales en lo que a los teléfonos se refiere. ¿Quién

será?—. ¿Señora Whith? —dice tan tranquilo. Abro la boca todo lo que

me da de sí. ¡No! ¡Que no sea mi madre! Intento que me devuelva el

teléfono, pero se aparta de mí con una sonrisa pérfida plasmada en ese

rostro tan endiabladamente atractivo—. Tengo el placer de estar en

compañía de su preciosa hija —informa a mi madre. Me revuelvo en la

mesa y él se vuelve en dirección contraria, mirándome con el ceño

fruncido. Aprieto los dientes y hago gestos desesperados con la mano para

que me devuelva el teléfono, pero se limita a levantar las cejas y a sacudir

la cabeza—. Sí, Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted. Tengo muchas ganas

de conocerla. —¡Cretino metomentodo! No le he contado gran cosa sobre

mis padres y, desde luego, ellos ni siquiera saben de su existencia. Por

Dios, esto es lo que me faltaba. Lo miro con odio, me levanto y estiro el

brazo para quitarle el móvil, pero él da un salto hacia atrás—. Sí, se la

paso. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted.

Me pasa el teléfono y se lo quito con un tirón furibundo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Candy, quién era ése? —Mi madre parece desconcertada, como me

imaginaba. Se supone que soy joven, libre y soltera en Londres, y ahora un

hombre desconocido contesta mi móvil. Entorno los ojos y miro a Terry,

que parece estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Sólo es un amigo, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

Terry se lleva las manos al corazón e imita a un soldado herido, pero

su expresión de enfado no casa para nada con su juguetona pantomima. Mi

madre emite un bufido de desaprobación. No me puedo creer lo que el

cabrón arrogante acaba de hacer. Y con todo lo que tengo que aguantar

ahora mismo, sólo me faltaba el bonus añadido de mi madre ensañándose

con que me haya metido en otra relación demasiado pronto.

—Me ha llamado Neal —me dice impasible.

Doy la espalda a Terry para intentar ocultar mi cara de sorpresa. ¿Por

qué habrá llamado Neal a mi madre? ¡Mierda! No puedo hablar de esto

ahora mismo, no con Terry delante.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar luego? Estoy en Camden y hay mucho

ruido—Los hombros me llegan a las orejas cuando noto la mirada de

acero de Terry clavada en la espalda.

—Claro. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Fue muy cortés, no me gustó. —

Parece furiosa.

—Ok, te llamo luego.

—Bien, y recuerda: diversión sin compromiso —añade sin tapujos al

final para recordarme mi estatus, sea el que sea.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Terry y lo encuentro tal y como era de esperar:

nada contento.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le grito.

—¿Sólo es un amigo? ¿Sueles permitir que tus amigos te follen hasta

partirte en dos?

Dejo caer los hombros en señal de derrota. Me está dejando el cerebro

frito con tanto cambiar el modo en que habla de nuestra relación. Me folla;

le importo; me controla...

—¿Es que el objetivo de tu misión es complicarme la vida todo lo

posible?

Su mirada se suaviza.

—No —dice en voz baja—. Lo siento.

Dios mío, ¿hemos hecho progresos? ¿Acaba de disculparse por ser un

capullo? Me ha dejado más a cuadros que cuando me ha robado el teléfono

y ha saludado a mi madre como si la conociera de toda la vida. Él mismo

ha dicho que no se disculpa a menudo pero, teniendo en cuenta que no le

gusta hacerlo, comete un montón de locuras que merecen disculpas.

—Olvídalo —suspiro, y guardo el móvil en el bolso. Empiezo a

caminar por la calle hacia el canal. Me pasa el brazo por los hombros en

cuestión de segundos. Mi pobre madre estará provocándole a mi padre un

buen dolor de cabeza en este instante. Sé que me va a someter a un tercer

grado. En cuanto a Neal... Sé a qué está jugando. Ese gusano taimado está

intentando ganarse a mis padres. Se va a llevar una gran decepción. Ahora

mis padres ya no se molestan en ocultar que lo detestan; antes lo

aguantaban por mí.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde vagando por

Camden. Me encanta, la diversidad es uno de los mayores atractivos de

Londres. Podría pasarme horas en las callejuelas adoquinadas de los

mercados. Terry me sigue cuando me paro a mirar los puestos, no se separa

de mí y no me quita las manos de encima. Me alegro mucho de haberme

disculpado.

Caminamos por la zona de restaurantes y ya no puedo aguantar más el

calor. No es un día especialmente caluroso, pero, con tanta gente y tanto

turista, estoy agobiada. Me quito el bolso y luego la chaqueta para atármela

a la cintura.

—¡Candy, a tu vestido le falta un buen trozo!

Me vuelvo con una sonrisa y lo veo mirándome atónito la espalda

descubierta. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Desnudarme y cortarlo a tiras?

—No, está diseñado así —lo informo tras anudarme el cárdigan a la

cintura y ponerme de nuevo el bolso. Me da la vuelta y me sube la

chaqueta todo lo que puede para intentar ocultar la piel expuesta.

—¿Quieres parar? —Me río y me aparto.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —salta. Me coloca la palma de la mano en

la espalda.

—Si quieres faldas largas y jerseys de cuello alto, te sugiero que te

busques a alguien de tu edad —murmuro cuando empieza a guiarme entre

la multitud. Me gano unas cosquillas por descarada. Lo siguiente que hará

será ponerme un _burka_.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Resulta que no lo sé, ¿recuerdas? —contraataco—. ¿Quieres

sacarme de la ignorancia?

Resopla.

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuro. Algo me llama la atención. Me

desvío hacia un puesto lleno de velas aromáticas y cosas _hippies_. Terry

maldice detrás de mí y se abre paso entre la gente para no perderme.

Consigo acercarme y el _hippy new age _me saluda. Luce unas rastas

indómitas y muchos _piercings_.

—Hola. —Sonrío y estiro el brazo para tomar una bolsa de tela de un

estante.

—Buenas tardes —responde—. ¿Te ayudo con eso?

Se acerca y me ayuda a sacar la bolsa.

—Gracias. —Noto la palma tibia de Terry en la espalda, abro la bolsa

de tela y saco el contenido.

—¿Qué es eso? —me pregunta Terry mirando por encima de mi

hombro.

—Son unos pantalones tailandeses —le digo mientras los estiro.

—Creo que necesitas unas tallas menos. —Frunce el ceño y mira el

enorme trozo de tela negra que tengo en las manos.

—Son talla única.

Se ríe.

—Candy, ahí dentro caben diez como tú.

—Te los enrollas a la cintura. Le valen a todo el mundo. —Hace

meses que quiero cambiar los míos, ya gastados, por unos nuevos.

Se aparta sin quitarme la mano de la espalda y mira los pantalones; no

está del todo convencido. La verdad es que parecen unos pantalones hechos

para el hombre más obeso del mundo, pero cuando les agarras el truco son lo

más cómodo que hay para estar por casa en un día perezoso.

—Se lo enseñaré. —El dueño del puesto me quits los pantalones y se

arrodilla delante de mí.

Noto que la mano de Terry se tensa en mi espalda.

—Nos los llevamos —escupe a toda velocidad.

Vaya, empieza la estampida.

—Necesita una demostración —dice Rastas alegremente. Sonríe y

abre los pantalones a mis pies.

Levanto un pie para meterlo en los pantalones, pero Terry tira de mí

hacia atrás. Levanto la vista y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Está

haciendo el tonto. El hombre sólo intenta ser amable.

—Tiene unas piernas estupendas, señorita —comenta Rastas con

alegría.

Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Gracias. —«¡No lo provoques!»

—Dame eso. —Terry le quita los pantalones a Rastas antes de

colocarme contra un estante lleno de velas. Menea la cabeza y farfulla algo

incomprensible, hinca una rodilla en tierra y abre los pantalones. Sonrío

con dulzura a Rastas, que no parece haberse dado cuenta del numerito a lo

apisonadora de Terry. Probablemente esté demasiado colocado como para

eso. Me meto en los pantalones y me los subo mientras Terry sujeta las dos

mitades, con la arruga muy marcada en la frente. ¡Dios, cómo lo quiero!

Rápidamente, me hago con las cintas por miedo a que Rastas intente

cogerlas.

—Así, ¿lo ves? —Doblo los pantalones por encima y las ato a un lado.

—Maravilloso —se burla Terry, que los mira confuso. Su mirada

encuentra la mía y sonrío de oreja a oreja. Sacude la cabeza, le brillan los

ojos.

—¿Los quieres?

Empiezo a desatármelos y a bajármelos bajo la atenta mirada de Terry.

—Los pago yo —lo aviso.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe con sorna mientras saca un fajo de

billetes del bolsillo.

—¿Cuánto cuestan los pantalones extragrandes? —le pregunta a

Rastas—

Sólo diez libras, amigo mío.

Los doblo y los meto en la bolsa.

—Voy a pagarlos yo, Terry.

—¿Sólo eso? —Terry se encoge de hombros y le da el billete a Rastas.

—Gracias. —Rastas se lo guarda en la riñonera.

—Vamos —dice, y coloca de nuevo la mano sobre la piel expuesta de

mi espalda.

—No tenías que pasar por encima del pobre hombre —gimoteo—. Y

yo quería pagar los pantalones.

Me sitúa a su lado y me besa en la sien.

—Calla.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú preciosa. ¿Puedo llevarte ya a casa?

Hago un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Qué difícil es este hombre.

—Sí. —Los pies me están matando y tengo que felicitarlo por lo

tolerante que ha sido con mi vagabundeo ocioso de hoy. Se ha mostado

bastante razonable.

Dejo que me guíe entre la multitud hasta la salida del bullicioso

callejón, donde el sonido de los altavoces y la música tecno me asalta los

oídos. Levanto la vista y veo luces de neón destellando entre la oscuridad

del edificio de una fábrica y un montón de gente en la puerta. Nunca he

estado en ese sitio, pero es famoso por la ropa de club estrafalaria y los

accesorios extremos.

—¿Te apetece ir a verlo?

Miro a Terry, que ha seguido mi mirada hasta la entrada de la fábrica.

—Pensé que querías irte a casa.

—Podemos echar un vistazo. —Cambia el rumbo hacia la entrada y

me conduce hacia ese lugar poco iluminado.

La música me taladra los oídos al entrar. Lo primero que veo es a dos

gogós en un balcón suspendido en el aire, vestidas con ropa interior

reflectante y realizando movimientos para quedarse con la boca abierta. No

puedo evitar mirarlas embobada. Cualquiera pensaría que estamos en un

club nocturno a primera hora. Terry me lleva a una escalera mecánica y

bajamos a las entrañas de la fábrica. Al llegar al fondo, mis ojos sufren el

ataque del brillo de prendas fluorescentes de todos los tipos y colores. ¿De

verdad que la gente se pone eso?

—No es precisamente encaje —musita cuando me ve mirando

patidifusa una minifalda amarillo chillón con pinchos de metal en el bajo.

—No es encaje —asiento. Es horroroso—. ¿De verdad la gente se

pone eso?

Se ríe y saluda a un grupo de personas que parecen a punto de

desmayarse de la emoción. Deben de llevar como un millón de _piercings_

entre todos. Me guía por el laberinto de pasillos. Estoy alucinada con lo

que veo. Es ropa de noche de infarto para los amantes de la noche cañeros.

Vagamos por los pasillos de acero y bajamos más escalones. De

repente estamos rodeados por todas partes de... juguetes para adultos. Me

pongo roja. La música es muy ruidosa y absolutamente vulgar. Flipo al

escuchar a una demente gritando algo sobre chupar penes en la pista de

baile mientras una _dominatrix _embutida en cuero restriega la entrepierna

arriba y abajo por una barra de metal negra. No soy una mojigata, pero esto

escapa a mi comprensión. Vale, estamos en la sección de adultos y me

siento muy, muy incómoda. Nerviosa, levanto la vista hacia Terry.

Le brillan los ojos y parece estar divirtiéndose mucho.

—¿Sorprendida? —me pregunta.

—Más o menos —confieso. No es tanto por los productos como por la

chica llena de _piercings_, tatuajes y semidesnuda que hay en el rincón.

Lleva plataformas de dieciséis centímetros y ejecuta movimientos que se

pasan de descarados. Eso es lo que me tiene con la mandíbula tocando el

suelo.«¡Madre de Dios, joder!» ¿A Terry le gusta esta mierda?

—Es un poco exagerado, ¿no? —musita, y me lleva a una vitrina de

cristal. Respiro de alivio al oírle decir eso.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo cuando me encuentro cara a cara con un vibrador

enorme cubierto de diamantes.

—No te emociones —me susurra Terry al oído—. Tú no necesitas de

eso.

Trago saliva y se ríe con ganas en mi oído.

—No lo sé. Parece divertido —respondo pensativa.

Esta vez es él quien traga saliva con dificultad, sorprendido.

—Candy, antes muerto que dejarte usar uno de ésos. —Mira con asco el

objeto ofensivo—. No voy a compartirte con nadie ni con nada. —Me

aparta—. Ni siquiera con aparatos a pilas. —Me río. ¿Pasaría por encima

de un vibrador? Sus exigencias escapan a toda razón. Me mira y me dedica

su sonrisa arrebatadora. Me derrito—. Aunque es posible que acepte unas

esposas —añade.

«¿Sí?» ¿Esposas?

—Esto no te pone, ¿verdad? —Señalo la habitación que nos rodea

antes de levantar la cabeza hacia él.

Me mira con ternura, me atrae hacia sí y me da un besito en la frente.

—Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que me pone, y me gusta cuando

lleva encaje.

Me derrito de alivio y miro al hombre al que amo tanto que me duele.

—Llévame a casa.

Me dedica una media sonrisa y me planta un beso de devoción en los

labios. —¿Me estás dando órdenes? —pregunta pegado a mis labios.

—Sí. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin estar dentro de mí. Es inaceptable.

Se aparta y me observa detenidamente; los engranajes de su cabeza se

disparan y aprieta los dientes.

—Tienes razón, es inaceptable. —Vuelve a morderse el labio y a

centrarse en el camino que tenemos por delante. Me saca de la mazmorra y

me lleva de vuelta a su coche.

**Nota: **¡HOLA ÑIÑAS!, feliz martes, aquí un capitulo mas de esta adictiva historia. Nos leemos mañana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nadia: **Muchas gracias por aclararme un poco las cosas; admito que estoy de acuerdo con todas aquellas chicas que extrañan a las autoras de fic clásicos (apegados a la historia original), en lo personal aun lloro el abandono de **Ms Grandchester **y un montón de autoras mas, (de las cuales en este preciso momento lamentablemente no recuerdo sus seudónimos). Me alegra enormemente que disfrutes el fic, espero leerte pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

Entramos por la puerta del ático fundidos en un apasionado abrazo. Llevo

todo el día esperándolo. Estoy a punto de explotar de deseo. Lo necesito

dentro de mí, ya.

Me quita el bolso del hombro y lo tira al suelo, me toma por la cintura

y me levanta para que rodee la suya con las piernas.

—Te quiero en la cama —me dice con urgencia, y sube la escalera a

una velocidad alarmante.

Me quito las bailarinas por el camino para que, al llegar arriba,

tardemos menos en librarnos de la ropa. Abre la puerta del dormitorio

principal de una patada y me deja a los pies de la cama.

—Date la vuelta —dice con ternura. Hago lo que me dice y le doy

acceso a la espalda de mi vestido—. Por favor, dime que llevas ropa

interior de encaje —suplica mientras me lo desabrocho—. Te necesito

vestida de encaje.

—Es de encaje —confirmo con tranquilidad. Últimamente no me

pongo otra cosa. Suelta un largo suspiro de alivio, me quita el vestido por

la cabeza y lo deja caer al suelo.

Me vuelvo para verle la cara. Tiene la boca relajada y los ojos

entrecerrados. Está tan desesperado como yo. Acerca la mano y, despacio,

me baja una copa del sujetador rozando el pezón con los nudillos. El

corazón se me dispara en el pecho. Está cariñoso, me encanta el Terry

cariñoso.

Se lleva las manos a la espalda, agarra su camiseta y se la quita por la

cabeza. Está en tan buena forma que cada vez que veo su cuerpo jadeo. No

tiene un gramo de grasa.

—¿Lo has pasado bien hoy? —me pregunta. No me toca, se limita a

quedarse ahí, delante de mí, quitándose los zapatos. Mentalmente le

suplico que se dé prisa. ¿Quiere ponerse a charlar ahora?

—Ha sido un día encantador —le digo.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado mucho. —Está serio y pensativo. No sé

cómo tomármelo—. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aún mejor?

Ay, Dios.

—Sí —jadeo.

—Ven aquí.

Esta vez no va a ser necesaria una cuenta atrás. Doy un paso adelante,

le pongo las manos en el pecho de acero y levanto la cabeza para buscar su

mirada. Pasamos unos instantes en silencio, contemplándolos, antes de que

sus labios tomen los míos y me catapulten al instante al séptimo cielo de

Terry, mi lugar favorito del universo.

Gimo y traslado las manos hacia su pelo. Me agarro a él cuando me

levanta y me apoya contra su cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas enredadas se

acarician despacio. Me lleva a la cama, se tumba encima de mí y me

coloca las manos por encima de la cabeza. No me las sujeta, pero sé que es

donde tienen que quedarse.

Abandona mi boca y se sienta. Me deja acalorada, aturdida y jadeante.

Me mira y veo los engranajes de su maravillosa mente trabajando a

toda máquina. Quiero saber qué está pensando. Hace días que se pone

pensativo de repente.

—Podría quedarme aquí sentado todo el día viendo cómo te arqueas y

revuelves con mis caricias —murmura mientras juega con mi pecho.

Después baja la otra copa y le dedica a éste las mismas atenciones que al

primero.

Se me endurecen los pezones. Los pellizca y estira con los dedos,

atento a sus movimientos, que me están volviendo loca. Tiene los labios

húmedos, la boca entreabierta. ¡La quiero en mi cuerpo ya!

—No te muevas. —Se levanta de la cama y, ya de paso, me quita las

bragas.

Gimoteo un poco al dejar de sentir su peso sobre mí. ¿Adónde va? Lo

veo desabrocharse la bragueta de los vaqueros, bajárselos y quitárselos de

un puntapié, sin prisa. Luego se saca los bóxeres. Aprieto las piernas con

fuerza para controlar el pálpito sordo de mi vientre, que al verlo desnudo

ha aumentado en intensidad y frecuencia. Tiene un cuerpo espectacular.

Vuelve a la cama, me abre las piernas y me pasa la lengua directamente

por el centro del sexo.

—¡Dios, Dios, Dios! —Me cubro la cara con las palmas de las manos

y me clavo los dientes en ellas cuando me mete la lengua, la saca y traza

lentamente mi circunferencia con ella antes de volver a meterla. Creo que

voy a desmayarme.

Empiezo a rotar las caderas siguiendo su ritmo, en busca de más

fricción. Me presiona el vientre con la palma de la mano para evitar que

me arquee debajo de él. ¿Por qué iba a salir huyendo de él? De todas las

estupideces que podría hacer, huir de este hombre se llevaría la medalla de

oro.

Levanta la boca y envía una corriente de aire fresco por mi piel antes

de volver a su inexorable patrón de tortuoso placer. Cuando comienzo a

mover la cabeza de un lado a otro e intento cogerlo del pelo, aumenta la

presión y exploto a su alrededor, levantando las caderas en un acto reflejo

y exhalando un grito desesperado. Cierra la boca sobre mi sexo y succiona

literalmente cada pulsación que sale de mí. Tiemblo como una hoja y

arqueo la espalda todo lo que da de sí.

Terry gime de pura satisfacción.

—Hummm, noto cómo palpitas contra mi lengua, nena.

No puedo ni hablar. La influencia que tiene sobre mi cuerpo es

extraordinaria. No creo que yo sea débil, creo que él es demasiado

poderoso, está claro que es él quien tiene el poder.

Mi pobre corazón empieza a calmarse y yo le paso los dedos por el

pelo mientras disfruto de las atenciones de su boca, que me besa con

ternura, me muerde y me chupa la cara interior de los muslos. Estamos

haciendo el amor con ternura, pero es imposible saber lo que va a durar. No

voy a intentar engañarme a mí misma y convencerme de que no va a

decirme nada más de la desobediencia de anoche. Pero ahora mismo me

doy por satisfecha con estar aquí tumbada, con Terry acariciándome y

besándome entre las piernas, hasta que él quiera. Y ésa es otra cosa que se

hace siempre de acuerdo con sus condiciones.

Cierra los dientes con suavidad sobre mi clítoris y me estremezco.

Oigo su risa y traza un camino ascendente de besos por mi cuerpo hasta

que encuentra mis labios y comparte conmigo mi orgasmo. Aprieta sus

labios suaves contra los míos sin dejar de mirarme. Le pongo los brazos

sobre los hombros y acepto su peso cuando entierra la cara en mi cuello y

suspira. Su excitación es tremenda y palpita contra mi muslo. Muevo la

cadera para que quede justo en mi abertura.

—Me haces enojar hasta la locura, señorita —susurra en mi cuello.

Levanta las caderas introduciéndose despacio en mí, con un gemido

ahogado. Yo también gimo y aprieto todos y cada uno de mis músculos a

su alrededor—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Me busca la pierna y desliza el brazo bajo mi rodilla. Tira de ella para

colocársela encima del hombro y luego apoya la parte superior del torso en

los antebrazos. Lentamente, se retira y vuelve a entrar mientras me mira

fijamente.

—Lo siento —susurro con los dedos enredados en su pelo.

Vuelve a salir y a continuación empuja con un gemido.

—Candy, todo lo que hago, lo hago para protegerte y mantenerme

cuerdo. Por favor, hazme caso.

Gimo al recibir otra embestida deliciosa y profunda.

—Lo haré —confirmo, pero soy consciente de que estoy desbordada

de placer y de que, una vez más, puede hacerme decir lo que quiera. No

necesito que me protejan, excepto de él, tal vez.

Me mira.

—Te necesito. —Parece abatido, y eso me deja fuera de juego—. Te

necesito de verdad, nena.

Estoy atontada de placer, me ha engullido por completo, pero no

puede seguir diciendo esas cosas así como así, al menos no sin

aclarármelas. Me tiene hecha un lío con tanto mensaje en clave. ¿Es que

confunde necesitar con desear? Yo he ido más allá del deseo y me da un

poco de miedo haberme adentrado en el territorio de necesitar de verdad a

este hombre.

—¿Por qué me necesitas? —Tengo la voz ronca y áspera.

—Te necesito y ya está. No me dejes, por favor. —Vuelve a

sumergirse en mí, lo que provoca un gemido mutuo.

—Dímelo —gruño, y aprieto sus hombros con fuerza, aunque me

aseguro de sostenerle la mirada. Quiero algo más que sus acertijos liosos.

Las aguas superficiales se están enturbiando.

—Acéptalo y bésame. —Lo miro, dividida entre mi cuerpo, que lo

necesita, y mi mente, que lo que necesita es información. Entra y sale de

mí sin prisa, a un ritmo de ensueño que hace que la exquisita presión

vuelva a acumularse gradualmente. No puedo controlarlo—. Bésame, Candy.

Mi cuerpo gana, acerco su cara a la mía y lo beso, venero su

maravillosa boca mientras él se hunde en mí y vuelve a salir rotando las

caderas. La tensión mecánica de mi cuerpo entra en acción cuando alcanzo

el punto álgido del placer y empiezo a temblar al borde de la liberación. Se

me escapa el aire en jadeos cortos y punzantes, pero intento controlar mi

inminente orgasmo.

—Aún no, nena —me advierte con dulzura, y aprieta con fuerza en su

embestida.

¿Cómo lo sabe? Me concentro todo lo que puedo, pero con esta

música y con Terry besándome con tanta delicadeza la verdad es que va a

costarme. Le clavo los dedos en la espalda, una señal sin palabras de que

estoy al borde del precipicio. Gruñe, me muerde el labio y empuja hacia

adelante.

—Juntos —masculla contra mi boca. Asiento y aumenta la intensidad

de sus arremetidas para acercarnos a ambos al éxtasis supremo. Mantiene

el control y la precisión de sus embestidas.

—Ya casi estoy, nena —gime.

—¡Terry!

—Aguanta, aguanta un poco —dice con suavidad, y me la clava una

vez más ejecutando una rotación tan profunda con las caderas que me

resulta deliciosamente dolorosa. Se adentra en mí cuanto puede.

Los dos gritamos.

—Ahora, Candy.

Sale y vuelve a entrar, más fuerte.

Me libero. Noto que palpita y tiembla dentro de mí mientras ambos

engullimos los gemidos del otro y nos entregamos al placer. Descendemos

en una caída apacible y pausada hacia la nada. Mis músculos se estremecen

en torno a su pene palpitante y el corazón me late con fuerza en el pecho.

Lo beso con adoración mientras se relaja, aún con mi pierna por

encima del hombro y apretándose contra mí, soltando todo lo que tiene,

gimiendo de placer puro y duro.

Una molesta invasión de lágrimas se apodera de mis ojos y lucho con

todas mis fuerzas para evitar que se derramen y estropeen el momento. Él

sigue aceptando mis besos devotos y devuelve a mi lengua, lenta y ávida,

una caricia con otra. Estoy intentando decirle algo con este beso. Necesito

desesperadamente que lo entienda.

_«¡Te quiero!»_

Se aparta, deshace nuestro beso y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Candy? —me pregunta con cariño y la voz llena de

preocupación.

—Nada —respondo demasiado de prisa. Maldigo mentalmente a mi

dichosa mano por ponerse tensa en su nuca. Busca en mis ojos y dejo

escapar un suspiro—. ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto. Sigue moviéndose

lentamente dentro de mí.

—¿Qué es qué? —Su tono denota confusión. Estoy enfadada conmigo

misma por haber abierto la bocaza.

—Me refiero a ti y a mí. —De repente, me siento idiota y quiero

esconderme bajo las sábanas.

Su mirada se torna más dulce y mueve las caderas despacio.

—Somos sólo tú y yo —dice tan tranquilo, como si fuera algo muy

sencillo. Me besa con suavidad y me suelta la pierna—. ¿Estás bien?

_«No, estoy hecha una mierda.»_

—Sí —contesto con un tono más cortante del que pretendía. ¿Es tan

insensible este hombre que no ve a una mujer enamorada ni cuando la tiene

debajo? Tú y yo, yo y tú, eso está más claro que el agua. No veo a nadie

más en la cama con nosotros. Me retuerzo debajo de él y entrecierra sus

ojos pantanosos—. Necesito hacer pis. —Intento decirlo como si no

estuviera enfadada. Fracaso estrepitosamente.

Se muerde el labio inferior y me mira con recelo, pero se aparta y, con

no mucho entusiasmo, me libera de su peso. Me llevo la mano a la espalda

para desabrocharme el sujetador de camino al cuarto de baño y cierro la

puerta al entrar.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirlo? Necesito liberar a mi boca de las

palabras que me causan esta maldita agonía. Mentalmente, me pego

patadas en mi patético culo por todo el baño de lujo, meto la cabeza en el

retrete y tiro de la cisterna. Me siento para hacer pis. Soy una perdedora.

Seguro que sabe cómo me siento. Me echo a los pies de este hombre como

una esclava, le entrego mi mente y mi cuerpo en cuanto chasquea los

dedos. No me creo, ni por un segundo, que no haya visto todas las señales.

Termino y me coloco desnuda delante del espejo. Contemplo mi

reflejo. Tengo los ojos verdes brillantes otra vez y la piel

fresca y limpia, salpicada de innumerables pecas. Me apoyo en el lavabo doble y dejo escapar un largo

suspiro. No tenía planeado estar en esta situación, pero aquí estoy. Este

hombre ha arrasado conmigo en todos los sentidos y estoy peligrosamente

cerca de que me rompa el corazón. La idea de vivir sin él... Me llevo la

mano al pecho. La sola idea de vivir sin él me constriñe el corazón. A pesar

de lo difícil que es, estoy enamorada sin remedio. Así son las cosas.

Me sobresalto cuando se abre la puerta y entra, desnudo,

impresionante y glorioso. Se pone detrás de mí y me coloca las manos en

la cintura y la barbilla en el hombro. Nuestras miradas no se separan en

una eternidad.

—¿No habíamos hecho las paces? —pregunta frunciendo un poco sus

hermosas cejas.

—Sí. —Me encojo de hombros.

Esperaba una retribución mayor que la que acabo de recibir. Sí, cortó

en pedacitos el vestido tabú pero, con todo y con eso, hoy ha sido bastante

razonable. Es curioso que pueda reducir la masacre de prendas a algo

«bastante razonable».

—Entonces ¿por qué estás enfurruñada?

_«¡Porque eres un insensible!»_

—No estoy enfurruñada —digo ofendida. Joder,

está claro que sí.

Sacude la cabeza y suelta un largo suspiro de cansancio. ¿De qué está

tan cansado? Menea las caderas contra mi trasero. Se ha puesto duro otra

vez. Va a distraerme de mis cavilaciones con su manipulación sexual y

exigente. Lo sé.

—Candy, eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido —gruñe. Abro

los ojos como platos. Pero ¡qué mierda tiene! ¿Considera que yo soy

frustrante? Cierra la boca en mi cuello y su calor penetra en mí—. ¿Me

estás ocultando algo a propósito, señorita?

—No —susurro.

¿De qué habla? Nunca me he guardado nada con él. Me entrego a él

sin reservas y siempre de buena gana. A veces hace falta un poco de dulce

persuasión, pero al final consigue lo que quiere una y otra vez. ¿Que qué

me estoy guardando?

Empieza a pasarme la palma de la mano, arriba y abajo, entre los

muslos. Es la fricción perfecta al ritmo perfecto. Le sostengo la mirada en

el espejo. Mierda, lo estoy deseando otra vez. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y

le ofrezco mi cuello. Su boca traza un sendero por la columna de mi

garganta y me rodea el nacimiento de la oreja, esa zona tan sensible.

—¿Lo deseas de nuevo? —me tienta mientras me lame la oreja sin

parar de acariciarme el sexo.

—Te necesito.

—Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras. ¿Siempre?

—Siempre —confirmo.

Gruñe de aprobación.

—Joder, necesito estar dentro de ti.

Tira de mis caderas hacia él y se coloca en mi entrada antes de

clavarse en mi interior con un grito ensordecedor que resuena en el amplio

cuarto de baño.

—Ah, ¡mierda, Terry! —Me sujeto al lavabo doble preparándome para

el ataque.

Me embiste.

—¡Esa... boca!

Me somete a una ráfaga desesperada e incesante de estocadas de

castigo y grita como un poseso mientras tira de mí y me penetra hasta

profundidades insoportables. La cabeza me da vueltas, mi cuerpo no puede

más y estoy fuera de mí, colocada con la droga más placentera, intensa y

poderosa: don Difícil en persona. Dejo caer la cabeza.

_«¡Dios, mierda, jodeeeer!»_

Me toma de los hombros.

—¡Mírame! —me grita, y se clava en mí para enfatizar su orden.

Tomo aire con dificultad, consigo levantar la cabeza y miro su reflejo,

pero me cuesta enfocarlo. Me empuja con mucha fuerza hacia adelante, y

mis brazos a duras penas me sostienen cuando me golpea el culo con las

caderas entre continuos rugidos. La arruga de su frente es muy profunda y

tiene los músculos del cuello tensos. El señor del sexo, brutal y exigente,

ha vuelto.

—Nunca vas a guardarte nada, ¿verdad, Candy? —me ladra con esfuerzo

entre dientes.

—¡No!

—Porque no vas a dejarme nunca, ¿verdad?

Ya estamos otra vez. Tanto hablar en clave mientras lo hacemos me

machaca el cerebro más que el asalto que está soportando mi cuerpo.

—¿Y adónde mierda iba a irme? —grito de frustración al recibir otra

estocada despiadada.

—¡Esa boca! —ruge—. ¡Dilo, Candy!

—¡Dios! —grito. Me fallan las rodillas y él mueve rápidamente las

manos hacia mi cintura para sujetarme.

Mi mundo se queda en silencio cuando cabalgo la vibración de olas de

placer que se han disparado en mí con tanta fuerza que creo que el corazón

ha dejado de latirme del susto.

—¡Jesús! —Se desploma en el suelo y se tumba de espaldas para que

pueda echarme sobre él, yo con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y él con los

brazos en cruz.

Me hace ascender y descender al respirar.

Tengo la mente nublada, hecha un revoltijo, y mi pobre cuerpo se

pregunta qué acaba de pasar. Ha sido sexo de hacerme entrar en

razón por antonomasia. Pero ¿con qué propósito?

—Estoy jo... —me callo antes de ganarme otra reprimenda, pero aun

así me hunde los dedos en el hueco de las cosquillas.

—¡Eh! —protesto. He suprimido el impulso. Vamos mejorando.

Me envuelve entre sus brazos e inhala en mi cuello.

—No lo has dicho.

—¿El qué? ¿Que no voy a dejarte? No voy a dejarte. ¿Contento?

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso.

—¿Y a qué te referías?

Resopla con fuerza en mi oreja.

—No importa. ¿Quieres repetir?

Se me entrecorta la respiración. Está de broma, ¿no? Sé que no voy a

ser capaz de decir que no, para empezar porque él no va a dejarme, pero

¿va en serio? Noto la leve sacudida de una carcajada ahogada debajo de mí.

—Por supuesto. No me canso de ti —digo con la voz seria y firme.

Se queda petrificado debajo de mí, pero me abraza con más fuerza.

—Me alegro, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero mi corazón ya ha sufrido

bastante las últimas veinticuatro horas con tu desobediencia y tu rebeldía.

No sé si podrá resistir mucho más.

Ya estamos otra vez: desobediencia. ¡Don Controlador!

—Debe de ser la edad —murmuro.

—Oiga, señorita. —Se da la vuelta y yo acabo sobre el suelo del

cuarto de baño y él encima de mí. Me muerde la oreja y susurra—: Mi

edad no tiene nada que ver. —Vuelve a morderme la oreja y me revuelvo

debajo de él—. ¡Eres tú! —dice con tono acusador y haciéndome

cosquillas.

—¡No! —grito y hago un intento inútil por escapar—. ¡Ok, me

rindo!—

Ya me gustaría —refunfuña, y me suelta.

—Vejestorio —digo con una sonrisa.

Me pone de pie a la velocidad de la luz y me empuja contra la pared.

Me sujeta los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Me muerdo los labios para

contener la risa. Entorna los ojos, fiero.

—Prefiero que me llames dios —me notifica con un beso de los que te

paran el corazón, y me presiona con el cuerpo para hacerme subir por la

pared.—Puedes ser mi dios.

—Señorita, de verdad que no me canso de ti.

Sonrío.

—Eso está bien.

—Eres mi seductora suprema.

Me recorre la cara con los labios y suspiro contra su piel.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

—Sí. —Estoy famélica.

Me toma en brazos, camina hacia el lavabo doble y me sienta en él.

—Ya te he follado y ahora voy a alimentarte.

Frunzo el ceño ante su falta de tacto. ¿Por qué no dice que me ha

hecho el amor y que ahora va a prepararme la cena?

Me deja en el lavabo y abre el grifo de la ducha. Empiezo a soñar

despierta al ver cómo se tensan y relajan con sus movimientos los

músculos de su espalda.

—Adentro. —Me tiende la mano.

Me bajo del lavabo, le cojo la mano y dejo que me meta en la ducha.

—Esto me mata —suspira al agarrar la esponja natural.

—¿Qué? —Me agarro a su hombro cuando se arrodilla delante de mí

para enjabonarme las rodillas y la cara interior de los muslos con círculos

lentos y resbaladizos.

—Odio lavarme y dejar de oler a ti —dice con cara de pena.

¿Lo dice en serio?

Sigo de pie, permitiéndole que limpie los restos que ha dejado en mí,

con cuidado, con cariño, y lanzándome sonrisas fugaces cuando me pilla

mirándolo. Me pone champú y acondicionador en el pelo y le quito la

esponja para devolverle el favor. Tardo bastante más porque su cuerpo es

mucho más grande que el mío. Además, siento la necesidad de besar cada

centímetro cuadrado de su piel. Me deja salirme con la mía, me sonríe y

echa más gel de ducha en la esponja cuando se lo indico. Como de

costumbre, me entretengo en su cicatriz con la esperanza de que se abra a

mí pero, de nuevo, no lo hace. Un día lo hará, me digo a mí misma, aunque

no sé cuándo. Quizá todo haya terminado antes de que me lo cuente. Sólo

de pensarlo me deprimo. No quiero que esto se acabe nunca.

Me envuelve en una toalla blanca y suave y me cubre la cara de besos

pequeños antes de pasarme el brazo por los hombros y llevarme al

dormitorio.

—Ponte algo de encaje —me susurra y se va al vestidor. Reaparece a

los pocos minutos con unos pantalones de pijama verdes a rayas. Sonrío.

Me encanta verlo vestido de verde pardusco—. Te veo en la cocina, ¿de

acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le confirmo en voz baja.

Me guiña el ojo antes de salir del dormitorio y me deja buscando un

conjunto de encaje. Yo estaba más bien pensando en unas bragas grandes y

una sudadera, pero está de tan buen humor que no me apetece fastidiarla

por un detalle insignificante. ¿Dónde estará mi ropa interior? ¿Habrá

metido Annie en mi maleta lencería de encaje?

Miro alrededor en busca de mis cosas, pero no veo nada. Entro en el

vestidor, pero solo hay vestidos y zapatos. Ha dicho que me quede unos

cuantos días. Aquí hay ropa para más de unos cuantos días, perfectamente

colgada en su pequeño rincón. Sonrío al pensar en Terry haciendo sitio para

mi ropa en su amplio vestidor. ¿Habrá deshecho él mi maleta?

Busco en una de las dos cómodas que encargué en Italia. Abro el

primer cajón y encuentro tres pilas perfectas de bóxeres en blanco, negro y

gris, todos de Armani. Parecen nuevos. Abro otro y encuentro cinturones,

muy bien enrollados, en todos los tonos de cuero negro y marrón que

puedan imaginarse.

Es un fanático del orden. ¡Qué mal! Yo soy un desastre en casa. Cierro

el cajón y abro el último, pero sólo encuentro calcetines de deporte y varias

gorras. A continuación, abro todos los cajones de la otra cómoda: están

llenos de una amplia selección de pantalones cortos de correr y camisetas

deportivas.

Me rindo y, todavía envuelta en la toalla, bajo a la cocina, donde Terry

tiene la cabeza metida en la nevera.

—No encuentro mis cosas —le digo a la puerta de la nevera.

Saca la cabeza de la nevera y me recorre con la mirada el cuerpo

envuelto en una toalla.

—Desnuda me gustas más—dice, y cierra la puerta. Pasa junto a mí con un

tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete—. Cathy tiene el día libre y la nevera

está vacía. Voy a encargar comida; ¿qué te apetece?

—Tú —sonrío.

Sonríe, me arranca la toalla, la tira al suelo y admira mi cuerpo

desnudo.

—Tu dios debe alimentar a su seductora. —Su mirada danzante se

centra en mis ojos—. El resto de tus cosas está en ese enorme arcón de

madera que metiste en mi dormitorio. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Paso de su comentario y me encojo de hombros. Podría comer

cualquier cosa.

—Soy fácil.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres comer?

Tengo que dejar de decir eso.

—Sólo soy fácil contigo —refunfuño. ¿Cree que soy una chica fácil?

—Más te vale. Ahora, dime, ¿qué te apetece comer?

—Me gusta todo. Elige tú. ¿Qué hora es?

He perdido la noción del tiempo. De hecho, pierdo la noción de todo

cuando estoy con él.

—Las siete. Ve a secarte el pelo antes de que me olvide de la cena y

vuelva a por ti. —Me da la vuelta y me propina un azote en el culo antes de

dejarme ir.

Subo escaleras arriba, desnuda, para seguir sus instrucciones. Cuando

llego a lo alto, giro a la izquierda en dirección al dormitorio principal y

miro hacia la cocina. Terry está en la puerta observándome en silencio. Le

mando un beso y desaparezco en el dormitorio. Antes de perderlo de vista,

veo que me lanza una sonrisa de esas que hacen que me tiemblen las

rodillas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, me he secado el pelo como Dios

manda, me he limpiado la cara, la he tonificado y he aplicado la crema

hidratante que necesitaba, y llevo puesto un conjunto de encaje limpio.

Annie se ha olvidado de meter mi ropa de estar por casa —casualmente, sólo

ha olvidado eso—. Pero también es verdad que Terry la ha secuestrado

antes de que pusieran las calles esta mañana, así que es probable que

simplemente metiera lo que había más a mano. Tengo mis nuevos

pantalones tailandeses, pero no tengo camiseta.

Voy al armario a coger una camiseta blanca. Esta vez no elijo la más

cara, aunque estoy segura de que todas valen un dineral.

—Iba a ir a buscarte —dice mientras vacía el contenido de varios

envases en dos platos—. Me gusta tu camiseta.

—Annie no me ha metido ropa de estar por casa en la maleta.

—¿Ah, no? —Levanta una ceja y lo entiendo al instante.

O bien Annie sí que metió esa ropa en la maleta, o bien no es Annie

quien ha hecho la maleta. Sospecho que se trata de lo segundo.

—¿Dónde quieres comer?

—Soy f... —Cierro la boca y me encojo de hombros.

—Sólo conmigo, ¿sí? —Sonríe, se mete una botella de agua debajo

del brazo y coge los platos—. Vamos a apoltronarnos en el sofá.

Me lleva al imponente espacio abierto y señala con la cabeza el sofá

gigante. Me siento en la rinconera y cojo el plato que me ofrece. Es comida

china y huele de maravilla. Perfecto.

Las puertas del tremendo mueble del salón se abren y aparece la tele

de pantalla plana más grande que haya visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Quieres ver la tele o prefieres música y conversación? —Me mira

sonriente.

El tenedor me cuelga de la boca. No me había dado cuenta de lo

hambrienta que estaba.

Mastico y trago lo más rápido que puedo.

—Música y conversación, por favor.

Era una elección fácil. Asiente como si supiera que ésa iba a ser mi

respuesta. Cruzo las piernas y me reclino contra el

respaldo. Este sofá fue una buena elección.

—¿Está bueno?

Me está observando, con una rodilla en alto y el brazo apoyado en el

respaldo del sofá para sostener el plato.

—Muy bueno; ¿tú no cocinas?

—No.

Sonrío con el tenedor en la boca.

—¡Señor Ward! ¿Acaso hay algo que no se le da bien?

—No puedo ser excepcional en todo —dice muy serio y

observándome con atención.

Es un capullo engreído.

—¿La asistenta te hace la comida?

—Cuando se lo pido, pero casi siempre como en La Mansión.

Imagino que es lógico que aproveche que tiene una comida deliciosa a

su disposición. Si pudiera, yo haría lo mismo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Se queda quieto con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

—Alrededor de treinta, más o menos. —Se mete en la boca el tenedor

cargado hasta arriba y me observa mientras mastica.

—Más o menos —repito.

—Sí, más o menos. —En la comisura de sus labios aparece una

sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mi comida. Su respuesta vaga no me molesta. Seguiré

preguntando y él seguirá dándome evasivas. Quizá debería probar a

persuadirlo a mi manera, ¿tal vez con sexo de la verdad o con una

cuenta atrás? ¿Qué le haría al llegar a cero? Me pierdo en mis

pensamientos al respecto mientras le doy un bocado tras a otro a mi

comida china. Se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero ninguna que pudiera

ejecutar con facilidad. Tiene más fuerza que yo. La cuenta atrás queda

descartada, así que sólo me queda el sexo de la verdad. Tengo que

inventar el sexo de la verdad. ¿Qué podría hacer?

— ¿Candy?

Levanto la vista y Terry y su arruga en la frente me están observando.

—¿Sí?

—¿Soñando despierta? —pregunta con un dejo de preocupación.

—Perdona. —Dejo el tenedor en el plato—. Estaba muy lejos de aquí.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —Recoge mi plato y lo deja en la mesita

de café—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Estira el brazo para atraerme hacia él.

Me acurruco a su lado, feliz.

—En ninguna parte.

Cambia de postura, ocupa mi sitio en el rincón y me coloca bajo su

brazo. Apoyo la mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo y le paso las piernas por el

regazo. Inhalo para percibir todo su esplendor de agua fresca. Suspiro y

dejo que el calor de Terry me llene de paz.

—Me encanta tenerte aquí —dice mientras juega con un mechón de

mi pelo.

A mí también me encanta estar aquí, pero no como una marioneta.

¿Será siempre así? Podría hacer esto todos los días, ha sido un día

fantástico. Pero ¿podría vivir con su lado controlador y exigente? Le paso

el dedo por la cicatriz.

—A mí también me encanta estar aquí —susurro.

Es verdad, sobre todo cuando se porta así.

—Bien. Entonces ¿te quedas?

¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Dime cómo te la hiciste.

Se lleva la mano al estómago y coge la mía para impedir que siga

tocando esa zona.

—Candy, de verdad que no me gusta hablar del tema.

Ah.

—Perdona. —Me siento mal.

Eso ha sido una súplica. Le ocurrió algo terrible y me pone enferma

saber que le hicieron daño.

Se acerca mi mano a la cara y me besa la palma.

—Por favor, no me pidas perdón. No es nada que importe aquí y

ahora. Desenterrar mi pasado no sirve más que para recordármelo.

¿Su pasado? ¿Así que tiene un pasado? Bueno, todos tenemos un

pasado, pero la forma en que lo ha dicho y el hecho de que estemos

hablando de una cicatriz horrible me ponen muy nerviosa.

—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que las cosas son más llevaderas

cuando estoy aquí?

Baja la mirada y me pone una mano en la nuca para apretar mi mejilla

contra su pecho.

—Significa que me gusta tenerte cerca —dice quitándole importancia.

No le creo ni de coña, pero lo dejo estar. ¿Acaso importa?

Lo beso en el canal que se abre entre sus pectorales y me acurruco

junto a él mientras me echo una bronca mental. Estoy tomando el sol en el

séptimo cielo de Terry y disfrutando como una enana de cada minuto, hasta

que sienta la necesidad de otra cuenta atrás o de sexo para hacerme

entrar en razón.

Y eso llegará. No me cabe duda.

**Nota: **¡Feliz año nuevo ñiñas!, espero y este 2015 este lleno de bendiciones para todas ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Me despierto de golpe y me incorporo en la cama. Me siento renovada,

revitalizada y descansada. Esta cama es tremendamente cómoda. Volver a

la mía después de haber dormido aquí varias noches va a suponer un bajón.

Lo único que falta es Terry.

Miro bajo las sábanas y veo que sigo en ropa interior, pero la camiseta

ha desaparecido. No recuerdo cómo he llegado a la cama. Me siento en

silencio un momento y oigo un zumbido constante acompañado de unos

golpes sordos a lo lejos.

¿Qué es eso?

Recorro el largo camino hasta los pies de la cama y salgo al

descansillo, donde los ruidos son un poco más fuertes, aunque siguen

sonando amortiguados. Miro a mi alrededor. No hay ninguna señal de

Terry. Deduzco que debe de estar en la cocina, así que bajo la escalera. Pero

al acercarme a la cocina, me paro y doy marcha atrás. Miro a través de la

puerta de cristal del gimnasio, situada en ángulo antes de entrar en la

cocina, y veo a Terry con unos pantalones cortos esprintando a toda pastilla

en la cinta de correr. Eso explica el extraño golpeteo distante. Está

corriendo de espaldas a mí. La firme piel de su espalda resplandece gracias

a las gotas de sudor mientras ve las noticias deportivas en un televisor

colgado frente a él.

Le dejo hacer. Ya le he fastidiado una carrera. Voy a la cocina a llenar

la cafetera y a prepararme un café. No es Starbucks, pero me servirá.

El sonido familiar del tono de mi móvil invade la habitación y lo

busco por la cocina. Está cargándose en la encimera. Lo cojo y lo

desconecto del cargador. Es mi madre. De repente me acuerdo de su

llamada de ayer, esa que no le he devuelto aún... y que no tengo ningunas

ganas, pero ningunas, de devolver. Mi buen humor se desvanece al

instante.

—Hola, mamá —saludo alegremente pero con una mueca de

aprensión en la cara. Aquí viene el interrogatorio.

—¡Estás viva! Jared, cancela la partida de búsqueda. ¡La he

encontrado!

La idea de chiste de mi madre hace que ponga los ojos en blanco.

Obviamente, esperaba que ya le hubiera devuelto la llamada.

—Ok, mamá. ¿Qué quería Neal?

—No tengo ni idea. No nos llamó ni una sola vez mientras estuvisteis

juntos. Me preguntó cómo estábamos y habló sobre el tiempo, ya sabes.

Todo muy raro. ¿Por qué nos llamó, Candy?

—No lo sé, mamá. —Bostezo de aburrimiento. Sospecho que sí lo sé.

Está intentando ganárselos.

—Mencionó que estabas con otro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mi tono agudo deja claro que me ha pillado por

sorpresa, y también que soy culpable. Maldito seas, Terrence Grandchester, por

interceptar mi móvil. Habría sido más fácil restar importancia a los

chismes de Neal si no tuviera que justificar también lo del hombre

misterioso que tomo mi móvil ayer.

—Sí, dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien. Es muy pronto, Candy.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, mamá. —Miro por encima del hombro

para asegurarme de que todavía estoy sola. Estoy haciendo algo más que

salir con alguien. Estoy enamorada.

—¿Quién era el hombre que contestó al móvil?

—Ya te lo dije: es sólo un amigo.

_«¡Déjalo estar, por favor!»_

—Mejor. Eres joven, estás en Londres y recién salida de una relación

de mierda. No caigas en los brazos del primero que te preste un poco de

atención.

Me pongo roja hasta la coronilla aunque no puede verme. No creo que

lo que me da este hombre pueda describirse como «un poco de atención».

Con tan sólo cuarenta y siete años y habiendo tenido a Tom a los dieciocho

y a mí a los veintiuno, mi madre se perdió todas las ventajas de ser joven

en Londres. Aún no ha cumplido los cincuenta y ya está jubilada y

viviendo en Newquay. Sé que no le gustaría saber que me están atrapando

por medio de la lujuria.

—No lo haré, mamá. Sólo me estoy divirtiendo un montón —la

tranquilizo. Me lo estoy pasando bomba, aunque que no como ella se

imagina—. ¿Qué tal está papá?

—Ya sabes, loco por el golf, loco por el bádminton, loco por el

_cricket_. Tiene que estar siempre haciendo mil cosas para no subirse por las

paredes.

—Es mejor que pasarse el día con el culo pegado al sillón sin dar ni

golpe —digo, y tomo una taza del armario. Me acerco al frigorífico.

—Montó un escándalo por tener que dejar la ciudad, pero yo sabía que

se moriría al cabo de unos años si no lo sacaba de allí. Ahora no para

quieto. Siempre está metido en algo.

Abro el frigorífico. No hay leche.

—Es bueno que se mantenga activo, ¿no? —Me siento en el taburete

sin ese café que tanta falta me hace.

—No me quejo. También ha perdido unos kilos.

—¿Cuántos?

Son buenas noticias. Todo el mundo decía que papá tenía todas las

papeletas para sufrir un infarto: obeso, aficionado a la cerveza y con un

trabajo estresante. Resultó que todo el mundo tenía razón.

—Casi siete kilos.

—Vaya, estoy impresionada.

—No más que yo, Candy. Entonces ¿hay novedades?

_«¡Muchas!»_

—Pocas. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. He conseguido el siguiente

proyecto del promotor del Lusso. —Tengo que hablar de trabajo. Se me va

a caer el pelo si empieza a cotillear en mi vida social.

—¡Genial! Le enseñé a Sue las fotos en internet. ¡El ático! —suspira.

«Sí, ahí estoy en este momento.»

—Ya. —Necesito vino.

—¿Te imaginas vivir con tanto lujo? Tu padre y yo no estamos mal,

pero no tiene nada que ver con esos niveles de riqueza.

—Es verdad. —De acuerdo, lo de hablar de trabajo no ha ido como yo

planeaba—. ¿A qué hora llega Tom mañana? —Tengo que cambiar de

tema.

—A las nueve de la mañana. ¿Vendrás con él?

Me desplomo sobre la encimera. Casi ni me acordaba de la llegada de

Tom. No he tenido oportunidad con la movida que tengo encima. Me siento

culpable. Llevo seis meses sin verlo.

—No creo, mamá. Estoy muy ocupada —lloriqueo mientras le suplico

mentalmente que lo entienda.

—Es una pena, pero lo comprendo. A lo mejor papá y yo vamos a

verte cuando ya tengas piso. —Me están dando a entender que tengo que

mover el culo. No he hecho nada al respecto.

—Eso sería genial —lo digo de corazón. Me encantaría que mis

padres volvieran a Londres a visitarme. No se han acercado desde que se

mudaron, y sé que es porque en el fondo los dos tienen miedo de querer

volver a vivir en el ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad.

—Estupendo. Se lo comentaré a tu padre. He de dejarte. Dale

recuerdos a Annie.

—Lo haré, llamaré la semana que viene cuando Tom esté allí —añado

rápidamente antes de que cuelgue.

—Perfecto. Cuídate mucho, cariño.

—Adiós, mamá. —Doy un empujón al móvil por la encimera y hundo

la cabeza entre las manos.

Si ella supiera. A mi padre le daría otro infarto si se enterase del

estado actual de mis asuntos, y mi madre me obligaría a mudarme a

Newquay. La única razón por la que mi padre no vino conduciendo hasta

Londres cuando Neal y yo rompimos fue porque mamá llamó a Annie para

averiguar si era verdad que yo estaba bien. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que

estoy liada con un hombre controlador, arrogante y neurótico que, según

sus propias palabras, me está follando hasta hacerme perder el sentido? El

hecho de que sea superrico y el dueño del ático del Lusso no amortiguaría

el golpe. Por Dios, si mi madre tiene una edad más cercana a la de Terry

que yo.

Me doy la vuelta sobre el taburete cuando oigo un alboroto fuera de la

cocina. Me levanto a investigar y doy un salto del susto que me llevo al ver

el pecho desnudo de Terry volando hacia mí.

«¡Guau!»

—Joder, estás aquí. —Me levanta del suelo y me pega a su pecho

bañado en sudor—. No estabas en la cama.

—No, estaba en la cocina —farfullo aturdida. Me está abrazando tan

fuerte que me cuesta respirar—. He visto que estabas corriendo y no he

querido molestarte. —Me revuelvo un poco para indicarle que me está

ahogando. Me suelta y me deposita sobre mis pies. Con el rostro brillante y

sin afeitar, me da un repaso y el pánico desaparece un poco de su mirada.

Me coge de los hombros y me mira a la cara—. Sólo estaba en la cocina —

repito. Me mira como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero

¿qué le pasa?

Sacude un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando borrar un

pensamiento horrible, me toma en brazos, me lleva a la encimera y me

sienta sobre el frío granito. Se abre camino entre mis muslos.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Genial.

¿Por qué tiene cara de haber recibido muy malas noticias?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Me regala una sonrisa de las que detienen el corazón. Me tranquilizo

al instante.

—Me he despertado en mi cama contigo vestida de encaje. Es

domingo, son las diez y media de la mañana y estás conmigo en mi cocina

—me mira de arriba abajo—... vestida de encaje. Estoy genial.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto. —Me levanta la barbilla y me planta un pico en los

labios—. Podría despertarme así todos los días. Eres preciosa, señorita.

—Tú también.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me mira con cariño.

—Bésame.

Satisfago su petición de inmediato. Tomo sus labios con calma y sigo

las caricias lentas y delicadas de su lengua. Los dos gemimos de gusto a la

vez. Esto es la gloria. Pero el estridente chirrido del móvil de Terry pone

fin a nuestro momento íntimo.

Gruñe y alarga el brazo por detrás de mí para cogerlo, sin dejar de

besarme. Lo sujeta por encima de mi cabeza y mira la pantalla.

—No, ahora no... —protesta contra mis labios—. Nena, tengo que

contestar.

Se aparta de mí y contesta entre mis muslos. Deja la mano que le

queda libre en mi cintura.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack? —Empieza a morderse el labio—. ¿Y qué hace

ahí?

Me da un beso casto en los labios.

—No, voy para allá... sí... te veo dentro de un rato. —Cuelga y me

estudia con atención unos segundos—. Tengo que ir a La Mansión. Te

vienes conmigo.

Retrocedo.

—¡No! —protesto. ¡No voy a dejar que sea ella quien me baje del

séptimo cielo de Terry!

Frunce el ceño.

—Quiero que vengas.

¡De ninguna manera! Es domingo, no tengo que ir a trabajar y no voy

a ir a La Mansión.

—Pero vas a estar trabajando. —Busco una buena excusa en mi

cerebro para no tener que ir—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos

luego. —Intento que entre en razón.

—No. Te vienes —insiste con firmeza.

—No, no voy. —Trato de soltarme de su abrazo, pero no consigo ir a

ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —le espeto, y me gano una mirada furibunda. No voy a

empezar a despotricar contra Susana y a aburrirlo con celos triviales.

Rebusca en mi mirada.

—Candy, por favor. ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo?

—¡No! —grito.

Cierra los ojos con el objetivo de no perder la paciencia, pero me da

igual. Puede obligarme a muchas cosas, pero no pienso ir a La Mansión.

Sigo sentada en la encimera, esperando a que Terry se desintegre ante mi

desobediencia.

—Candy, ¿por qué te empeñas en complicar las cosas?

—¿Que yo complico las cosas? —Lo miro boquiabierta.

Es él quien necesita un polvo para hacerlo entrar en razón. El tío

alucina.

—Sí. Yo lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás intentando? ¿Volverme loca? ¡Pues lo estás

consiguiendo! —Le doy un empellón y me voy como un rayo de la cocina

mientras él maldice y me sigue escaleras arriba.

—¡Está bien! —grita desde atrás—. Me esperarás aquí. Volveré en

cuanto pueda.

—¡Me voy a casa! —grito sin dejar de andar.

Me encierro en el cuarto de baño. No voy a quedarme aquí esperando

a que vuelva. Ha sido razonable y ha aceptado mi negativa a acompañarlo,

pero sólo para rematarlo con un «Me esperarás aquí» y punto. ¡No pienso

esperarlo! Me echo agua fría en la cara para intentar calmarme. Estoy de

muy mal humor. ¿Por qué no me ha hecho la cuenta atrás? Es lo que suele

hacer cuando no me someto a sus órdenes. Lo oigo hablar por teléfono en

el dormitorio. Me pregunto a quién habrá llamado. Abro la puerta.

—Hasta ahora. —Cuelga y tira el móvil encima de la cama.

¿A quién le ha dicho «Hasta ahora»? Se queda de pie dándome la

espalda un buen rato, con la cabeza sobre el pecho. Está pensando, y de

repente me siento una impostora.

Al cabo de un rato, respira hondo y se vuelve hacia mí. Me observa un

instante y se mete en el baño para darse una ducha. Me quedo en mitad de

la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Está actuando de un modo muy extraño.

No hay cuenta atrás ni manipulación. ¿Qué está pasando? Ayer fue un día

perfecto y ahora ha regresado la confusión. Parece que a fin de cuentas no

ha hecho falta que apareciera Susana para bajarme del séptimo cielo de

Terry. Me las he apañado yo solita.

Diez minutos después sigo jugueteando con los pulgares mientras

intento decidir qué debo hacer ahora. Oigo que cierra el grifo de la ducha.

Sale del baño y se mete en el vestidor sin dirigirme la palabra. Me

preocupa su expresión de derrota, que también arrastra una nota de tristeza.

Creo que quiero que explote o que inicie una cuenta atrás. No tengo ni idea

de lo que le pasa por la cabeza, y es la sensación más frustrante del mundo.

Aparece en la puerta del vestidor.

—Tengo que irme —se lamenta. Parece muy atormentado—. Annie

viene para acá.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no te vayas.

Vuelve al vestidor y yo lo sigo a toda prisa.

Se pone unos vaqueros y me mira un segundo, pero no me aclara nada.

Descuelga una camiseta negra, se la pone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a

continuación se calza unas Converse.

—Me voy a casa —le digo, pero no me mira.

¿Qué le pasa? Noto que mi mal genio se desinfla ante su pasotismo y,

como no sé qué otra cosa hacer, empiezo a descolgar mi ropa de las

perchas y a colocármela entre los brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me quita la ropa y vuelve a colgarla—. ¡No

vas a marcharte! —ruge.

—¡Claro que me marcho! —le grito, y vuelvo a descolgar las prendas

de un tirón.

—¡Pon la puta ropa en su sitio, Candy! —me grita.

Oigo el sonido de la tela al rasgarse cuando lucho por quitármelo de

encima. Unos segundos después ya no tengo ropa en los brazos y me han

echado del vestidor. Estoy sobre la cama, inmovilizada, resistiéndome a él,

desafiándolo abiertamente, pero no consigo soltarme. ¡Como intente

follarme gritaré!

—¡Cálmate, joder! —me grita, y me toma de la barbilla para

obligarme a mirarlo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza; jadeo y resoplo como un

perro de carreras. No voy a dejar que se sirva del sexo para manipularme

—. Abre los ojos, Candy.

—¡No! —Me comporto de manera infantil, pero sé que si lo obedezco

me consumirá la lujuria.

—¡Que los abras! —Me sacude la barbilla.

—¡No!

—¡Ok! —grita mientras sigo intentando soltarme—. Escúchame,

señorita. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, ¡así que

empieza a metértelo en la cabeza!

Cambia de postura para poder sujetarme con más fuerza.

—Me voy a La Mansión y, cuando vuelva, vamos a sentarnos y a

hablar sobre nosotros. —Dejo de resistirme. ¿Hablar sobre nosotros?

¿Qué? ¿Una conversación como Dios manda sobre qué tipo de relación hay

entre nosotros? Me muero por saberlo—. Las cartas sobre la mesa, Candy. Se

acabaron las estupideces, las confesiones de borracha y el guardarte cosas

para ti. ¿Lo has entendido? —Tiene la respiración pesada y habla con

decisión.

Es lo que he querido desde el principio: las cosas claras, poder

entender nuestra relación. Joder, estoy muy confusa. Necesito saber qué es

esto y luego, tal vez, pueda decidir si necesito poner distancia.

¿Y qué es eso de las confesiones de borracha y lo de que me guardo

cosas? Abro los ojos, y me recibe su mirada azul. Me aprieta un

poco menos la barbilla.

—Ven conmigo, te necesito conmigo. —Casi me lo suplica.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. ¿Por qué no quieres venir?

Respiro hondo.

—No me siento cómoda en La Mansión. —Ahí la tiene, es la verdad.

Debería ser capaz de adivinar el porqué. No puede ser tan tonto.

—¿Por qué no te sientes cómoda?

Ok. Es así de tonto.

—Porque no —respondo.

Frunce el entrecejo y se mordisquea el labio.

—Por favor, Candy.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No voy a ir.

Suspira.

—Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando vuelva. Necesitamos aclarar

esta mierda.

—Estaré aquí —le aseguro.

Estoy desesperada por aclarar esta mierda. No voy a irme a ninguna

parte.—

Gracias —susurra y apoya la frente en la mía y cierra los ojos.

La esperanza florece en mi interior. Quiere «aclarar esta mierda». Se

levanta y, sin besarme siquiera, sale del dormitorio.

Me quedo en la cama recuperándome de mi ridícula batalla física,

preguntándome qué resultará de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar

esta mierda. No me decido. No sé si confesarle lo que siento o esperar a ver

qué tiene que decirme él. ¿Qué dirá? Hay tanto que aclarar... ¿Qué es

«nosotros»? ¿Una aventura de alto voltaje o algo más? Necesito que sea

algo más, pero no puedo soportar sus exigencias y su manía de

comportarse irracionalmente y pasar por encima de quien sea. Es agotador.

La mirada de puro tormento que oscurecía su hermoso rostro es

innegable. ¿Qué le rondará por esa mente tan compleja? ¿Por qué me

necesita? Tengo tantas preguntas...

Cierro los ojos e intento recobrar el aliento. Entro en una especie de

coma por agotamiento.

El teléfono que hay junto a la cama empieza a sonar y abro los ojos de

golpe. «¡Annie!» Me arrastro hasta el cabezal y contesto:

—Déjala subir, Calvin.

Me pongo una camiseta y corro escaleras abajo. Abro la puerta justo

cuando Annie sale del ascensor. Me alegro mucho de verla, pero no entiendo

por qué Terry piensa que necesito una niñera. Corro hacia ella y la abrazo

con desesperación.

—¡Vaya! ¿Alguien se alegra de verme? —Me devuelve el efusivo

abrazo y hundo la cara entre su melena oscura. No me había dado cuenta de lo

mucho que necesitaba verla—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar en el torreón o

nos quedamos aquí plantadas?

La suelto.

—Perdona. —Me aparto el pelo de la cara—. Estoy fatal, Annie. Y tú

has vuelto a dejar que un chico rebusque entre mis cosas —añado con mala

cara.

—Candy, apareció a las seis de la mañana y estuvo llamando a la puerta

hasta que Archie le abrió. Le he dejado hacer porque no había forma de

impedírselo. Ese hombre es un rinoceronte.

—Es aún peor.

Me mira con cara de pena, me da la mano y me lleva al ático.

—No puedo creerme que viva aquí —masculla mirando hacia la

cocina—. Siéntate. —Señala un taburete.

Tomo asiento y observo a Annie mientras refresca el recuerdo que tiene

de la impresionante cocina.

—No puedo ofrecerte té porque no tiene leche. La asistenta tiene el

día libre.

—¿Tiene asistenta? —musita—. Era de esperar.

Sacude la cabeza, va a la nevera y saca dos botellas de agua. Se sienta

a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Annie? —Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos—. No

puedo creer que te haya hecho venir sólo para que no me marche.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada?

—¡Que es un controlador! ¡Es demasiado intenso! —Miro a Annie, que

sonríe un poco. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Estoy hecha un lío—. No sé qué

hago con él, en qué punto estamos.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —me pregunta, y arquea una ceja perfectamente

depilada.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —me suelta totalmente sorprendida.

—Annie, no sé qué soy para él. Puede ser amable y cariñoso, decir

cosas que no entiendo y, al minuto, ser brutal y fiero, dominante y

exigente. ¡Intenta controlarme! —Abro la botella de agua y le doy un trago

para humedecerme la boca seca—. Me manipula con sexo cuando no

cumplo sus órdenes sin replicar, pasa por encima de quien sea, incluso de

mí, para salirse con la suya. Raya en lo imposible. No, ¡es imposible!

Annie me mira con los ojos azules y brillantes llenos de compasión.

—Archie me ha dicho que nunca había visto así a Terry. Por lo visto, es

famoso por su carácter despreocupado.

Me echo a reír. Podría describir a Terry de muchas maneras, pero

despreocupado no es una de ellas.

—Annie, no es así para nada, créeme.

—Está claro que sacas lo peor de él. —Sonríe.

—Está claro —repito. ¿Despreocupado? ¡Qué chiste!—. Él también

saca lo peor de mí. No le gusta nada que diga tacos, así que suelto más. Le

supone un problema que muestre mis encantos a alguien que no sea él, así

que me pongo vestidos más cortos de lo normal. Me dice que no me

emborrache, y yo voy y lo hago. No es sano, Annie. Tan pronto me dice que

le encanta tenerme aquí como que soy el polvo del día. ¿Qué debo pensar?

—Pero sigues aquí —dice pensativa—. Y no vas a conseguir

respuestas si no haces las preguntas.

—Hago preguntas.

—¿Las correctas?

¿Cuáles son las preguntas correctas? Miro a mi mejor amiga y me

pregunto por qué no me saca del torreón y me esconde de Terry. Lo ha visto

en acción... No hay duda de que eso es más que suficiente para que

cualquier mejor amiga tome cartas en el asunto.

—¿Por qué no me dices que lo mande a la mierda? —pregunto

recelosa—. ¿Es porque te ha comprado una furgoneta?

—No seas idiota, Candy. Le devolvería la furgoneta con gusto si me lo

pidieras. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí. No te digo que lo mandes

a la mierda porque sé que no quieres hacerlo. Lo que tienes que hacer es

decirle cómo te sientes y negociar niveles aceptables de «intensidad». —

Sonríe—. Pero en la cama bien, ¿verdad?

Sonrío.

—Dijo que iba a asegurarse de que lo necesitara siempre. Y lo ha

hecho. Lo necesito de verdad, Annie.

—Habla con él, Candy. —Me da un empujoncito en el hombro—. No

puedes seguir así. —Sacude la cabeza.

Es cierto que no puedo seguir así. Me meterán en un manicomio

dentro de un mes. Mi corazón y mi cerebro se arrastran de un extremo al

otro a cada hora. Ya no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza ni dónde tengo el culo.

Si tengo que servirle mi corazón en bandeja para que lo haga trizas, que así

sea. Al menos sabré a qué atenerme. Lo superaré... algún día... creo.

Me levanto.

—¿Me llevas a La Mansión? —le pregunto. Necesito hacerlo ahora,

antes de que me raje. Tengo que decirle cómo me siento.

Annie salta del taburete.

—¡Sí! —exclama con entusiasmo—. ¡Me muero por ver ese sitio!

—Es un hotel, Annie. —Pongo los ojos en blanco pero la dejo disfrutar

de su entusiasmo. Mi coche está en su casa, así que no puedo moverme sin

ella—. Dame cinco minutos. —Corro escaleras arriba para cambiarme y

ponerme unos vaqueros y unas bailarinas, y estoy con Annie en la puerta

principal en tiempo récord. Envío a Terry un mensaje de texto rápido para

decirle que voy para allá.

Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

**Nota: **Oh! Que bien se siente estar de vuelta, con respecto a la pregunta que me han estado haciendo… si ñiñas tengo planeado subir la trilogía completita.

**Guest: **hola muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia… pregunta… podrías pasarme el fic de Corazones en Juego, si fuera posible te estaría enormemente agradecida, espero tu respuesta.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Salimos al sol de la tarde del domingo, pero no veo a _Margo Junior_. Busco

la furgoneta rosa en el aparcamiento, a pesar de que no es fácil que el

enorme montón de metal pase desapercibido.

—Espero que no te importe. —Annie suelta una risita nerviosa justo

cuando veo mi Mini aparcado en una de las plazas de Terry con la capota

bajada.—

¡Serás zorra!

Pasa de mi insulto

—No me mires así, Candice White. Si no lo sacara yo, se pasaría la

eternidad aparcado en la puerta de casa. Qué desperdicio.

Las luces parpadean y extiendo la mano para que me dé las llaves,

cosa que hace de mala gana y con un bufido.

Conducimos hacia Surrey Hills debatiendo sobre las ventajas de los

hombres dominantes. Ambas llegamos a la misma conclusión: **SÍ** al sexo y

**NO** a los demás aspectos de la relación.

El problema es que Terry se las ingenia para meter el sexo en todos los

aspectos de nuestra relación y lo usa, en general, para salirse con la suya. Y

da la sensación de que yo no soy capaz de decir que no, así que estoy

condenada. Puede que dentro de una hora todo haya terminado. Sólo de

pensarlo me duele el estómago como nunca, pero tengo que ser sensata. Ya

estoy metida hasta el cuello.

Salgo de la carretera principal y tomo el desvío hacia las puertas de

hierro. Se abren de inmediato para dejarme pasar.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama Annie cuando avanzamos por el camino de

grava flanqueado de árboles.

Ya está boquiabierta y ni siquiera ha visto la casa todavía. Llegamos

al patio. Hay mucha gente.

—¡La madre que me parió! —La mandíbula le llega al suelo al

descubrir la imponente casa. Se inclina hacia adelante en el asiento—.

¿Terry es el dueño de esto?

—Sí. Ahí está el coche de Archie. —Aparco junto al Porsche.

—No me puedo creer que venga a comer aquí —farfulla, y se acerca a

mi lado del coche—. ¡La madre que me parió!

Me río ante el asombro de Annie, que no suele sorprenderse fácilmente.

La llevo hacia los escalones de la entrada, donde me imagino que Jack

saldrá a recibirnos, pero no es así. Las puertas están entreabiertas y las

franqueo. Me vuelvo hacia Annie, que lo mira todo boquiabierta y pasmada.

Los ojos se le salen de las órbitas ante lo espléndido del lugar.

—Annie, te va a entrar una mosca en la boca —la regaño de broma.

—Lo siento. —La cierra—. Este lugar es muy elegante.

—Ya lo sé.

—Quiero que me lo enseñes —dice, y alza la cabeza para mirar a lo

alto de la escalera.

—Que te lo enseñe Archie —le contesto—, yo necesito ver a Terry.

Dejo atrás el restaurante y me dirijo hacia el bar, donde me encuentro

a Archie y a Antony.

El primero de ellos me lanza una gran sonrisa picarona y le da un

trago a su cerveza, pero la escupe al ver a Annie detrás de mí.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Antony se vuelve, ve a Annie y se echa a reír a carcajadas. Frunzo el

ceño.

A Annie no parece hacerle gracia.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, ¡idiota! —le escupe indignada a

un Archie estupefacto.

El chico deja de inmediato la cerveza en la barra y toma un taburete.

—Siéntate. —Da palmaditas sobre el asiento y mira a Antony con

preocupación.

—¡No me des órdenes, Archie! —Su cara de enfado da miedo.

Nunca he visto a Archie tan nervioso. ¿Estará ocultando algo? ¿A la

chica del Starbucks, tal vez?

Vuelve a darle golpecitos al asiento del taburete y sonríe a Annie con

nerviosismo.

—Por favor.

Mi amiga se acerca y pone el culo en el taburete. Archie se lo acerca aún

más. Pronto estará sentada en sus rodillas.

—Invítame a una copa —le ordena con una media sonrisa.

—Sólo una. —Hace un gesto a Mario. Jesús, si está sudando—. ¿Candy?

—No, gracias. Voy a buscar a Terry. —Miro por encima del hombro y

empiezo a caminar hacia atrás.

—¿Sabe que estás aquí? —pregunta Archie estupefacto.

¿Qué le pasa?

—Le he enviado un mensaje. —Miro en torno al bar y veo muchas

caras que me suenan de mi última visita a La Mansión. Me alegro de no

ver a Susana, aunque eso no significa nada. Podría estar en cualquier rincón

del complejo—. Pero no me ha contestado —añado.

Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que es muy raro.

Archie le dirige a Antony una mirada muy inquieta, y él se ríe todavía

más.

—Esperad aquí. Iré a buscarlo.

—Sé dónde está su despacho —digo con el ceño fruncido.

—Candy, tú espera aquí, ¿Ok? —La expresión de Archie es de puro

pánico. Algo me huele muy mal. Lanza a Annie una mirada muy seria

cuando se levanta—. No te muevas.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —le pregunta Annie mirando el botellín de

cerveza

¿Annie también ha notado lo incómodo que parece?

—Ésta es la primera, créeme. Voy a buscar a Terry y luego nos vamos.

—Estudia el bar con inquietud. Ok, ahora estoy convencida de que está

ocultando algo o a alguien. Empiezo a desear que Susana estuviera aquí,

porque entonces sabría con total seguridad que no está con Terry. Se me

han puesto los pelos como escarpias.

Se va corriendo y nos deja a Annie y a mí intercambiando miradas de

perplejidad.

—Disculpen, señoritas. —Antony se levanta—. La llamada de la

naturaleza.

Nos deja en el bar como si le sobrásemos.

—A la mierda —exclama Annie, y me coge de la mano—. Enséñame la

mansión.

Tira de mí en dirección a la entrada.

—Pero rápido. —Me adelanto y la llevo hacia la enorme escalinata—.

Te enseñaré las habitaciones en las que estoy trabajando.

Llegamos al descansillo y las exclamaciones de Annie se hacen más

frecuentes a medida que va asimilando la opulencia y el esplendor de La

Mansión.

—Esto es el no va más —masculla mirando a todas partes admirada.

—Lo sé. La heredó de su tío a los veintiún años.

—¿A los veintiuno?

—Ajá.

—¡Guau! —suelta Annie. Miró hacia atrás y la veo embobada con la

vidriera que hay al pie del segundo tramo de escalera.

—Por aquí —le indico. Atravieso el arco que lleva a las habitaciones

de la nueva ala y Annie corre tras de mí—. Hay diez en total.

Me sigue hasta el centro de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a todas

partes. No puedo negar que son realmente impresionantes, incluso vacías.

Cuando estén terminadas serán dignas de la realeza. ¿Conseguiré

acabarlas? Después de «aclarar esta mierda» puede que no vuelva a ver

este lugar. Tampoco es que me apene la idea. No me gusta venir aquí.

Me adentro más en la habitación y sigo la mirada de Annie hacia la

pared que hay detrás de la puerta. «Pero ¿qué diablos...?»

—¿Qué es eso? —Annie hace la pregunta que me ronda la cabeza.

—No lo sé, antes no estaba ahí. —Recorro con la mirada la enorme

cruz de madera que se apoya contra la pared. Tiene unos tornillos gigantes

de hierro forjado negro en las esquinas. Es un poco imponente, pero sigue

siendo una obra de arte—. Debe de ser uno de los apliques de buen tamaño

de los que hablaba Terry. —Me acerco a la pieza y paso la mano por la

madera pulida. Es espectacular, aunque un poco intimidante.

—Huy, perdón, señoritas. —Las dos nos volvemos a la vez y vemos a

un hombre de mediana edad con una lijadora en una mano y un café en la

otra—. Ha quedado bien, ¿verdad? —Señala la cruz con la lijadora y bebe

un sorbo de café—. Estoy comprobando el tamaño antes de hacer las

demás.—¿Lo ha hecho usted? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—Sí. —Se ríe y se coloca junto a la cruz, a mi lado.

—Es impresionante —musito. Encajará a la perfección con la cama

que he diseñado y que tanto le gustó a Terry.

—Gracias, señorita —dice con orgullo. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Annie

observando la obra de arte con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo dejamos en paz. —Hago a Annie una señal con la cabeza para que

me siga y ella dedica una sonrisa al trabajador antes de salir de la

habitación.

Caminamos de nuevo por el descansillo.

—No lo entiendo —refunfuña.

—Es arte, Annie. —Me río. No es rosa ni cursi, así que no me

sorprende que no le guste. Nuestros gustos son muy distintos.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba?

Sigo su mirada hacia el tercer piso y me detengo junto a ella. Las

puertas intimidantes están entornadas.

—No lo sé. Puede que sea un salón para eventos.

Annie sube la escalera.

—Vamos a verlo.

—¡Annie! —Corro detrás de ella. Quiero encontrar a Terry. Cuanto más

tiempo tarde en hablar con él, más tiempo tendré para convencerme de no

hacerlo—. Vamos, Annie.

—Sólo quiero echar un vistazo —dice, y abre las puertas—. ¡Joder!

—chilla—. Candy, mira esto.

Vale, me ha entrado la curiosidad con ganas. Subo corriendo los

peldaños que me quedan y entro en el salón para eventos, derrapo y me

paro en seco junto a Annie. «Joder.»

—¡Perdon!

Nos volvemos en dirección a una mujer con acento extranjero. Una

señora regordeta que lleva trapos y espray antibacterias en las manos se

bambolea hacia nosotras.

—No, no, no. Yo limpio. El salón comunitario está cerrado para

limpieza. —Nos empuja hacia la puerta.

—Relájese, señora. —Annie se ríe—. Su novio es el dueño.

La pobre mujer retrocede ante la brusquedad de Annie y me mira de

arriba abajo antes de hacerme una venia con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Se guarda el espray en el delantal y me coge las manos

entre los dedos arrugados y morenos—. El señor Grandchester no dijo que usted

muevo con nerviosismo al ver el pánico que invade a la mujer y

lanzo a Annie una mirada de enfado, pero no se da cuenta. Está muy ocupada

curioseando la colosal habitación. Sonrío para tranquilizar a la limpiadora

española, a la que nuestra presencia ha puesto en un compromiso.

—No pasa nada —le aseguro. Me hace otra reverencia y se aparta a un

lado para que Annie y yo nos hagamos una idea de dónde estamos.

Lo primero que me llama la atención es lo hermoso que es el salón. Al

igual que el resto de la casa, los materiales y los muebles son una belleza.

El espacio es inmenso, más de la mitad de la planta y, cuando me fijo con

atención, veo que da la vuelta sobre sí mismo y rodea la escalera. Hemos

entrado por el centro del salón, así que es aún más grande de lo que

pensaba. El techo es alto y abovedado, con vigas de madera que lo cruzan

de principio a fin y elaborados candelabros de oro, que ofrecen una luz

difusa, entre ellas. Tres ventanas georgianas de guillotina dominan el

salón. Están vestidas de carmesí y tienen contraventanas austriacas

ribeteadas en yute dorado trenzado. Son kilómetros y kilómetros de seda

dorada envuelta en trenzas carmesí sujetas a los lados por degradados

dorados. Las paredes rojo profundo ofrecen un marcado contraste para las

camas vestidas con extravagancia que rodean el salón.

¿Camas?

—Candy, algo me dice que esto no es un salón para eventos —susurra

Annie.

Se mueve hacia la derecha, pero yo me quedo helada en el sitio

intentando comprender qué estoy viendo. Es un dormitorio inmenso y

superlujoso, el salón comunitario.

En las paredes no hay cuadros, por eso hay espacio para varios marcos

de metal, ganchos y estantes. Todos parecen objetos inocentes, como los

tapices extravagantes, pero, a medida que mi mente empieza a recuperarse

de la sorpresa, el significado del salón y sus contenidos empiezan a

filtrarse en mi cerebro. Un millón de razones intentan distraerme de la

conclusión a la que estoy llegando poco a poco, pero no hay otra

explicación para los artefactos y artilugios que me rodean.

La reacción llega con retraso, pero llega.

—Me cago en la puta —musito.

—Cuidado con esa boca. —Su voz suave me envuelve.

Me vuelvo y lo veo de pie detrás de mí, observándome en silencio con

las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y el rostro inexpresivo. Tengo la

lengua bloqueada y busco en mi cerebro. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me invaden un

millón de recuerdos de las últimas semanas, de todas las veces que he

pasado cosas por alto, que he ignorado detalles o, para ser exactos, que me

han distraído de ellos. Cosas que ha dicho, cosas que otros han dicho, cosas

que me parecieron raras pero sobre las que no indagué porque él me

distraía. Ha hecho todo lo posible por ocultarme esto. ¿Qué más me oculta?

Annie aparece en mi visión periférica. No me hace falta mirarla para

saber que probablemente la expresión de su rostro es parecida a la mía,

pero no puedo apartar la mirada de Terry para comprobarlo.

Mira un instante a Annie y le sonríe, nervioso.

Archie entra corriendo en el salón.

—¡Mierda! ¡Te dije que no te movieras! —le grita a Annie con mirada

furibunda—. ¡Maldita seas, mujer!

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —dice Annie con calma, se

acerca a Archie, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva del salón.

—Gracias. —Terry les hace un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza

antes de volver a mirarme a mí. Tiene los hombros encogidos, señal de que

está tenso. Parece muy preocupado. Debería estarlo.

Oigo los susurros ahogados y enfadados de Annie y de Archie mientras

bajan la escalera. Nos dejan solos en el salón comunitario.

El salón comunitario. Ahora todo tiene sentido. El crucifijo que hay

abajo no es arte para colgar en la pared. Esa cosa que parece una cuadrícula

no es una antigüedad. Las mujeres que se contonean por el lugar como si

vivieran aquí no son mujeres de negocios. Bueno, tal vez lo sean, pero no

mientras están aquí.

«Ay, Dios, ayúdame.»

Los dientes de Terry empiezan a hacer de las suyas en su labio

inferior. El pulso se me acelera a cada segundo que pasa. Esto explica esos

ratos de humor pensativo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Debía de

imaginarse que iba a descubrirlo. ¿Pensaba contármelo alguna vez?

Baja la mirada al suelo.

—Candy, ¿por qué no me has esperado en casa?

La sorpresa empieza a convertirse en ira cuando todas las piezas

encajan. ¡Soy una idiota!

—Tú querías que viniera —le recuerdo.

—Pero no así.

—Te he enviado un mensaje. Te decía que estaba de camino.

Frunce el ceño.

—Candy, no he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo.

—¿Dónde está tú móvil?

—En mi despacho.

Voy a sacar mi móvil, pero entonces sus palabras de esta mañana

regresan a mi cerebro.

—¿De esto era de lo que querías hablar? —pregunto.

No quería hablar de nosotros. Quería hablar de esta mierda.

Levanta la mirada del suelo y la clava en mí. Está llena de

arrepentimiento.

—Era hora de que lo supieras.

Abro aún más los ojos.

—No, hace mucho tiempo que debía saberlo.

Hago un giro de trescientos sesenta grados parar recordar dónde estoy.

Sigo aquí, no cabe duda, y no estoy soñando.

—¡Joder!

—Cuidado con esa boca, Candy —me riñe con dulzura.

Me vuelvo otra vez para mirarlo a la cara, alucinada.

—¡No te atrevas! —grito, y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la

mano—. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

—Cuidado...

—¡No! —Lo paralizo con una mirada feroz—. ¡Terry, no te atrevas a

decirme que tenga cuidado con lo que digo! —Señalo el salón con un gesto

—. ¡Mira!

—Ya lo veo, Candy. —Su voz es suave y tranquilizadora, pero no va a

calmarme. Estoy demasiado atónita.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Dios mío, es un idiota.

—Pensé que habrías comprendido el tipo de operaciones que se

realizan en La Mansión en nuestra primera reunión, Candy. Cuando resultó

evidente que no era así, se me hizo cada vez más difícil decírtelo.

Me duele la cabeza. Esto es como un puzle de mil piezas: cada una va

encajando en su sitio, muy despacio. Yo le dije que tenía un hotel

encantador. Debe de pensar que soy medio tonta. Dejó caer bastantes pistas

con su lista de especificaciones, pero, como estaba tan distraída con él, no

atrape ni una. ¿Es el dueño de un club de sexo privado? Es horrible. ¿Y el

sexo? Dios, el dichoso sexo. Es todo un experto fuera de serie, y no es por

sus relaciones anteriores. Él mismo me dijo que no tenía tiempo para

relaciones. Ahora ya sé por qué.

—Voy a marcharme ahora mismo y vas a dejar que me vaya —digo

con toda la determinación que siento. Está claro que he sido un juguete

para él. Estoy más que espesa, he perdido por completo la razón.

Se muerde el labio con furia cuando paso junto a él y bajo la escalera

como una exhalación.

—Candy, espera —me suplica pisándome los talones.

Recuerdo la última vez que salí huyendo de aquí. No debería haber

dejado de correr. Bloqueo su voz y me concentro en llegar a la entrada y en

no caerme y romperme una pierna. Paso por los dormitorios del segundo

piso y me doy otra bofetada mental.

—Candy, por favor.

Llego al pie de la escalera y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le grito. Retrocede, sorprendido—. Vas a dejar

que me vaya.

—Ni siquiera me has dado ocasión de explicarme. —Tiene los ojos

abiertos de par en par y llenos de miedo. No es una expresión que haya

visto nunca en él—. Por favor, deja que te lo explique.

—¿Explicarme el qué? ¡He visto todo lo que necesito ver! —grito—.

¡No es necesaria ninguna explicación! ¡Esto lo dice todo bien claro!

Se acerca a mí con la mano tendida.

—No tendrías que haberlo descubierto así.

De repente me doy cuenta de que hay público presenciando nuestra

pequeña pelea. Archie, Antony, Annie y todos los que están en la entrada del bar

nos miran incómodos, incluso con cara de pena. Jack está muy serio y no

deja de mirar a Terry. Susana está claramente satisfecha de sí misma. Ahora

sé que debe de haber interceptado mi mensaje en el teléfono de Terry. Ella

ha abierto las puertas de entrada y la puerta de La Mansión. Se ha salido

con la suya. _Que se lo quede_.

No reconozco al hombre con aspecto de chulo insidioso que hay a su

lado, pero me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Me doy cuenta de que se

vuelve hacia Terry con gesto de desdén.

—Eres un gilipollas —le escupe a Terry por la espalda y con tono de

verdadero odio. ¿Quién diablos es?

Jack lo toma del pescuezo y lo sacude un poco.

—Ya no eres miembro, hijo de puta. Te acompañaré a la salida.

La criatura altanera suelta una carcajada siniestra.

—Adelante. Parece que tu fulana ha visto la luz, Grandchester. —sisea.

Los ojos de Terry se tornan negros en un nanosegundo.

—Cierra la puta boca —ruge Jack.

—Anulamos su carnet de socio —musito—. A alguien se le ha ido de

las manos.

El hombre dirige su mirada fría de nuevo hacia mí.

—_**Toma lo que quiere y deja un reguero de mierda a su paso**_ —gruñe.

Sus palabras me golpean hasta dejarme sin aliento. Terry se tensa de pies a

cabeza—. _**Folla con todas y las deja bien jodidas.**_

Vuelvo a mirar a Terry. Sus ojos siguen negros y parece que le pesa la

arruga de la frente.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

No sé por qué se lo pregunto. No va a suponer ninguna diferencia.

Pero siento que me merezco una explicación. Folla con todas, una sola vez,

y las deja bien jodidas.

—No lo escuches, Candy. —Terry da un paso al frente. Tiene la

mandíbula tan apretada que se la va a romper.

—Pregúntale cómo está mi mujer —escupe el desgraciado—. Le hizo

lo mismo que les hace a todas. _**Los maridos y la conciencia no se**_

_**interponen en su camino.**_

Y eso basta para que Terry pierda la paciencia. Se da la vuelta y se

lanza contra el hombre como una bala, se lo quita a Jack de entre las

manos y lo tira contra el suelo de parquet con gran estrépito. Archie aparta a

Annie y se oyen unos cuantos gritos ahogados, mientras todo el mundo ve a

Terry pegarle al tipo la paliza de su vida.

No me siento inclinada a gritarle que pare, a pesar de que parece que

podría matarlo. Salgo de La Mansión y me meto en el coche. Annie vuela

por los escalones y corre hacia mí. Se mete en el coche pero no dice nada.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas, se abren sin que tenga que pararme. Me

sorprende, estaba preparada para pisar el acelerador y echarlas abajo.

—Archie —dice Annie cuando la miro—. Dice que lo mejor será que nos

larguemos de aquí.

No me había parado a pensar, hasta ahora, que Annie tampoco sabía

nada de todo esto. Parece la Annie tranquila de siempre, la que se toma las

cosas como vienen.

Yo, sin embargo, voy en barrena hacia el infierno.

**NOTA: **OMG! Chicas… aquí está la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes sobre La Mansión, PREGUNTA; Si estuviesen el lugar de Candy ¿Cómo hubiesen reaccionado?, en lo personal creo que su reacción es algo exagerada, yo no me hubiese enojado tanto por lo de La Mansión, en realidad lo que me tendría como una autentica posesa seria lo que le dijo aquel tipo, eso de que Terry rompe matrimonios, eso sí que me hubiera desquiciado.

En fin, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Cruzo la puerta principal de casa de Annie y subo la escalera hasta el

apartamento como una zombi.

Bendita sea Annie. No hace el menor intento por sonsacarme

información. Me deja tirarme en el sofá hecha un mar de lágrimas y me

trae una taza de té.

Abro los ojos del susto cuando oigo que la puerta principal se cierra

de un portazo. Annie corre a la barandilla.

—Es Archie —me tranquiliza al volver al salón.

—¿Tiene llave? —pregunto.

Annie se encoge de hombros, pero esta pequeña noticia me hace sonreír

para mis adentros. ¿Se la quitará en vista de los últimos acontecimientos?

Suena mi móvil y rechazo la llamada... otra vez.

Archie aparece en el salón, tan nervioso como lo estaba en La Mansión.

Las dos observamos su interpretación de un espectador de un partido de

tenis. Su mirada salta de Annie a mí unas cuantas veces.

Se acerca a mi amiga y la saca del salón casi a rastras agarrándola por

el codo.

—Tenemos que hablar —la apremia. Estiro el cuello y veo que

prácticamente la arroja al interior de su dormitorio y cierra de un portazo.

Yo estoy tumbada en el sofá, con la taza de té apoyada en el estómago

y los ojos cerrados, pero vuelvo a abrirlos muy pronto. Tengo las imágenes

de Terry grabadas en mi mente y, con los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna otra

distracción visual, las veo aún con más claridad. No voy a ser capaz de

volver a dormir nunca más.

El móvil vuelve a sonar. Lo tomo y le doy con fuerza al botón de

rechazar, sin dejar de mirar al techo de escayola del salón.

Nunca he sentido un dolor así. Es insoportable y no tiene alivio. ¿Es el

dueño de un club de sexo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser banquero o

asesor financiero? O... el dueño de un hotel. Sabía que algo no cuadraba,

que había algo peligroso. ¿Por qué no me paré a pensar en ello? Sé

exactamente por qué: porque no se me permitió, porque no se me dio la

oportunidad.

Me incorporo cuando oigo los gritos agudos de Annie en el descansillo,

seguidos de los tonos apaciguadores de Archie, que está intentando calmarla.

Mi amiga sale zumbando de su habitación con Archie detrás. Intenta

detenerla.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Archie. Tiene que saberlo.

—Espera... Annie... ¡Aaaaayyyy! ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso?

Annie aparta la rodilla de la entrepierna de Archie y lo deja hecho un

ovillo en el suelo. Entra en el salón y se me queda mirando con sus ojos

azules.—

¿Qué? —pregunto con recelo. ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Lanza una mirada de odio a Archie cuando éste entra agarrándose la

entrepierna. Me pregunto por qué Archie parece tan arrepentido cuando es

Annie la que acaba de pegarle un rodillazo en los huevos. Ella señala una

silla con muy malas maneras para ordenarle en silencio que se siente.

Archie cojea hasta llegar al asiento y se acomoda con un silbido de dolor.

—Candy, Terry viene de camino —me dice Annie con calma. No sé por

qué ha elegido ese tono. A mí no me calma en absoluto.

Trago saliva y miro a Archie, que esquiva mi mirada sentado en la silla.

¿Él no quería decírmelo? He sido una imbécil al pensar que Terry iba a

ponérmelo fácil.

—¡Tengo que irme! —aúllo cuando mi maldito móvil empieza a

sonar otra vez—. ¡Que te jodan! —le grito al puñetero trasto.

—Llévatela. —Annie se vuelve hacia Archie—. No está en condiciones

de conducir.

—Ah, no. De eso nada. —Levanta las manos y sacude la cabeza—.

Tengo aprecio a mi vida. Además, necesito hablar contigo.

Todos damos un salto al oír un golpe familiar en la puerta. Tengo el

corazón en la garganta y miro a Annie. Archie gime, y no por el dolor que le ha

causado el rodillazo.

—Cerdo indiscreto y miedoso —masculla Annie con enfado. Tiene clavada en

Archie una mirada azul y dura como el acero.

—¡Oye, que yo no le he dicho nada! —Está muy a la defensiva—. No

hace falta ser un genio para imaginarse dónde está Candy.

—No le abras, Annie —le suplico.

Una combinación de distintos golpes llega desde la puerta principal.

Dios, no quiero verlo. Mis defensas no están lo bastante fuertes ahora

mismo. Salto al oír otra serie de golpes, seguidos de un coro de bocinazos

que proceden de todas partes.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —grita Annie, que echa a correr hacia la

ventana—. Mierda. —Sube la persiana y pega la cara al cristal.

—¿Qué? —Me sitúo junto a ella. Sé que es él, pero ¿a qué viene tanto

escandalo?—

¡Mira! —grita Annie al tiempo que señala la calle.

Me obligo a mirar hacia donde ella indica y veo el coche de Terry

abandonado en mitad de la calzada, la puerta del conductor abierta y una

cola de coches que no para de crecer detrás de él. Los conductores se ponen

de mal humor y hacen sonar las bocinas para protestar. Se oye

perfectamente desde aquí.

—¡Candy! —grita desde abajo. Golpea la puerta unas cuantas veces

más.

—¡Joder, Candy! —gruñe Annie—. ¡Ese hombre es como un detonador

con patas y tú acabas de apretar el botón! —Se va del salón.

Corro tras ella.

—Yo no he apretado nada, Annie. ¡No abras la puerta!

Me inclino sobre la barandilla y veo a mi amiga correr escaleras abajo

hacia la puerta principal.

—No puedo dejarlo ahí fuera provocando el caos en plena calle.

Me entra el pánico y regreso corriendo al salón. Paso junto a Archie, que

sigue sentado en la silla frotándose la entrepierna dolorida y murmurando

cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Annie? —le pregunto cabreada de camino

a la ventana.

—Lo siento, Candy.

—A la que tienes que pedirle perdón es a Annie, no a mí.

Me vuelvo y no hay ni rastro del chico picarón y divertido al que le

había tanto tanto cariño. Sólo veo a un hombre tenso, incómodo y tímido.

—Le he pedido perdón. No podía contárselo hasta que Terry te lo

contara a ti. Deberías saber que esto lo ha estado consumiendo desde que te

conoció.

Me río ante el intento de Archie por defender a su amigo y miro de

nuevo por la ventana. Terry sigue caminando arriba y abajo ahí fuera,

desesperado, apretando los botones del móvil como un loco. Sé a quién

está llamando. Tal y como suponía, mi teléfono empieza a gritar en mi

mano. ¿Debería contestar y decirle que se esfume? Observo la calle y me

entra el pánico cuando el conductor de uno de los coches retenidos echa a

andar hacia Terry. Ay, señor... ¡No te enfrentes a él!

Annie sale y mueve los brazos para llamar la atención de Terry, que

ignora al conductor para centrarse en ella. Él hace gestos apremiantes con

las manos. ¿Qué le estará diciendo? ¿Qué le estará diciendo Annie? Al cabo

de pocos minutos, Terry vuelve al coche. Siento que el alivio me inunda de

la cabeza a los pies, pero sólo lo mueve un poco, lo justo para aparcarlo de

un modo un poco más considerado hacia los demás conductores que

necesiten pasar.

—¡Por Dios, Annie! ¿Qué has hecho? —grito por la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Archie desde la silla. No le contesto.

De pie, incapaz de moverme, observo que Terry se apoya en mi coche

con la cabeza hundida en señal de derrota y los brazos colgando a los lados.

Annie se abraza a sí misma delante de él. Incluso desde aquí distingo la

angustia en su rostro. Mi amiga se acerca y le pasa la mano arriba y abajo

por el brazo. Lo está consolando. Me está matando.

Paso una eternidad observándolos en la calle. Annie vuelve al

apartamento, pero me quedo horrorizada al ver que Terry la sigue y ella no

intenta detenerlo.

—¡Mierda! ¡No! —exclamo, y me llevo las manos a la cabeza,

aterrorizada. Pero ¿qué le pasa a Annie?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Archie nervioso—. Candy, ¿qué pasa?

Sopeso mis opciones a toda velocidad. No tardo mucho porque no

tengo muchas. Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí y esperar la

confrontación. Sólo hay una puerta de entrada y salida en este apartamento

y, con Terry a punto de entrar, mis planes para escapar de la discusión se

han ido al garete.

Annie entra en el salón, más bien avergonzada. Estoy furiosa con ella y

lo sabe. Le lanzo una mirada de desprecio absoluto y ella me sonríe

nerviosa.

—Sólo deja que se explique, Candy. Está hecho polvo. —Sacude la

cabeza con expresión de lástima, pero luego mira a Archie y le cambia la cara

al instante—. ¡Tú! ¡A la cocina!

Archie da un respingo.

—¡No puedo moverme, zorra malvada! —Se frota la entrepierna otra

vez y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Annie resopla y lo levanta de

la silla de un tirón. Él gime, cierra los ojos y cojea camino de la cocina.

Annie es increíble. ¡Zorra traidora! Sale del salón y me mira con todo

el cariño del mundo. No tendría que lamentarse tanto si no lo hubiera

dejado entrar, la muy, muy idiota. Me pongo de cara a la ventana antes de

que entre Terry. No puedo mirarlo. Me disolvería en un mar de lágrimas y

no quiero que tenga excusa alguna para consolarme o arroparme con sus

brazos fuertes y cálidos. Me preparo para soportar el efecto de su voz en

mí, todos mis músculos y mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen en tensión.

No oigo nada, pero se me ponen los pelos como escarpias y sé que está

aquí. Mi cuerpo responde a su poderosa presencia y yo cierro los ojos,

respiro hondo y rezo para reunir fuerzas.

—Candy, por favor, mírame. —Le tiembla la voz, llena de emoción.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta, que es del tamaño de una

pelota de tenis. Lucho por contener el mar de lágrimas que se me acumula

en los ojos.

—Candy, por favor. —Me roza la parte de atrás del brazo con la mano.

Me tenso y lo aparto.

—No me toques. —Encuentro el valor que necesito para darme la

vuelta y mirarlo.

Tiene la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos. Da pena, pero no debo

dejar que su lastimero estado me afecte. Ya ha influido en mí bastante a

base de manipularme y esto... esto es sólo otra forma de manipulación... al

estilo de Terry. Estaba tan cegada por el deseo que no veía con claridad.

Levanta la mirada del suelo para fijarla en la mía.

—¿Por qué me llevaste allí? —pregunto.

—Porque te quiero a mi lado a todas horas. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote, porque no quiero volver a verte. —Mi

voz es tranquila y controlada, pero el dolor que me atraviesa el corazón

como respuesta a lo que acabo de decir me deja muda al instante.

Sus ojos vacilan buscando los míos.

—No lo dices en serio. Sé que no lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo en serio.

Su pecho se hincha con cada inhalación profunda, está despeinado y la

arruga de su frente es un cráter. La ansiedad que refleja su rostro es como

una lanza de hielo que se me clava en el corazón.

—Nunca he querido hacerte daño —susurra.

—Pues me lo has hecho. Me has puesto la vida patas arriba y me has

pisoteado el corazón. He intentado huir. Sabía que ocultabas algo. ¿Por qué

no me has dejado marchar?

Me flaquea la voz cuando los cristales que tengo en la garganta

empiezan a ganar la batalla y las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos. Mierda,

debería haber hecho caso a mi instinto.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior.

—Nunca quisiste huir de verdad. —Su voz es apenas audible.

—¡Claro que sí! —le espeto—. Me resistí. Sabía que me estaba

metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero tú no cejaste en tu empeño. ¿Qué te

pasó? ¿Te quedaste sin mujeres casadas a las que follarte?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, te conocí a ti.

Da un paso adelante y me aparto de él.

—Fuera —digo con calma. Estoy temblando y me cuesta respirar, lo

que demuestra que estoy cualquier cosa menos tranquila. Avanzo con

decisión hacia la puerta y le doy un empujón en el hombro cuando paso

junto a él.

—No puedo. Te necesito, Candy. —Su tono de súplica me perseguirá

mientras viva.

Me vuelvo violentamente.

—¡No me necesitas! —Lucho por mantener firme la voz—. Tú me

deseas. Dios, eres un dominante, ¿verdad?

Las imágenes de nuestros encuentros sexuales me pasan por la cabeza

a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Es toda una fiera en la cama y fuera de

ella.

—¡No!

—Entonces ¿a qué viene el rollo del control? ¿Y el dominio y las

órdenes?

—El sexo es sólo sexo. No puedo acercarme lo suficiente a ti. Lo del

control es porque me da un miedo atroz que te pase algo... Que te aparten

de mi lado. Te he esperado durante demasiado tiempo, Candy. Haría

cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerte a salvo. He llevado una vida sin

control y sin preocupaciones. Créeme, te necesito... por favor... por favor,

no me dejes. —Camina hacia mí, pero doy un paso atrás y combato el

impulso de dejar que me abrace. Se detiene—. _**No lo superaré nunca.**_

¿Qué? ¡No! No puedo creerme que sea tan cruel como para recurrir al

chantaje emocional.

—¿Crees que a mí va a resultarme fácil? —le grito. Las lágrimas

comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas.

Lo poco que le quedaba de color en la cara desaparece ante mis ojos.

Agacha la cabeza. No hay vuelta atrás. ¿Qué va a decir? Sabe lo que me ha

hecho. Ha hecho que lo necesite.

—Si pudiera cambiar el modo en que he llevado las cosas, lo haría —

susurra.

—Pero no puedes. El daño ya está hecho. —Mi voz rebosa desprecio.

Me mira.

—_**El daño será mayor si me dejas**__._

_«Por Dios.»_

—¡Fuera!

—No. —Sacude la cabeza con desesperación y da un paso hacia mí—.

Candy, por favor, te lo suplico.

Me aparto de él y consigo poner cara de decisión. Trago saliva sin

parar para intentar mantener a raya el nudo que tengo en la garganta. Esto

es increíblemente doloroso. Por eso no quería verlo. Estoy furiosa con él,

pero verlo tan abatido me parte el corazón. Me ha mentido, me ha

engañado y, básicamente, me ha acosado y perseguido para que me metiera

en la cama con él.

_«¡Has dejado que me enamorase de ti!»_

Me mira con fijeza, el dolor de sus ojos azules es

inconmensurable. Si no aparto la mirada, cederé... Así que la desvío.

Agacho la cabeza y le ruego en silencio que se vaya antes de que me

desmorone y acepte el consuelo que me brinda siempre.

—Candy, mírame.

Respiro hondo y levanto la mirada hacia la suya.

—Adiós, Terry.

—Por favor —dice sin voz.

—He dicho que adiós. —Las palabras transmiten un aire de punto

final que en realidad no siento.

Me examina el rostro durante una eternidad, pero desiste y deja de

buscar en mis ojos un atisbo de esperanza. Se da la vuelta y se marcha en

silencio.

Proporciono a mis pulmones el aire que tanto necesitan y camino con

pasos inestables hasta la ventana. La puerta principal se cierra de un

portazo que retumba en toda la casa y veo a Terry que se arrastra hasta el

Aston Martin medio abandonado. Me estremezco y dejo escapar un sollozo

cuando hace añicos la ventanilla del coche de un puñetazo. La carretera se

llena de cristales rotos. Se mete dentro y golpea una y otra vez el volante.

Después de lo que parecen años de verle dar puñetazos al coche, se aleja

entre los rugidos del motor. Se oye un chirrido de neumáticos que derrapan

y bocinas que protestan.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco el pelo antes de volver a hacerme un

ovillo en la cama. Estoy paralizada. Es como si me hubieran arrancado el

corazón, lo hubiesen pisoteado y me lo hubieran vuelto a meter en el

pecho, apaleado y hecho una birria. Me encuentro en algún punto entre la

pena y la devastación, es lo más doloroso que he vivido nunca. Mi vida se

ha desmoronado. Me siento vacía, traicionada, sola y perdida. La única

persona que puede hacerme sentir mejor es la que lo ha causado todo. No

creo que me recupere nunca.

—¿Candy? —Levanto la cabeza, que me duele horrores, de la almohada.

Annie está en la puerta. La compasión que refleja su rostro agudiza aún más

el dolor. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y me acaricia la mejilla—. Candy,

no tiene por qué acabar así —me dice con ternura.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué sugiere? Tengo que soportar este dolor y ver si tengo

las fuerzas necesarias para lidiar con él. Volver a empezar. Pero, de

momento, me conformo con tumbarme en la cama y sentir lástima de mí

misma.

—Es lo que hay —susurro.

—No, no es verdad. —Lo dice con más firmeza—. Todavía lo quieres,

Candy. Reconoce que aún lo quieres. ¿Se lo has dicho?

No puedo negarlo. Lo quiero tanto que duele. Pero no debería ser así.

Sé que no debería.

—No puedo. —Hundo la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el dueño de un club de sexo, Annie.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo. Le preocupaba que lo dejaras.

Miro a Annie.

—No me lo dijo, y aun así lo he dejado. —Vuelvo a mi almohada

bañada en lágrimas—. Ya oíste a aquel hombre. Destruye matrimonios. Se

folla a las mujeres por diversión. —¿Por qué lo defiende?—. ¿Por qué tú

no alucinas? —murmuro desde la almohada. Sé que se lo toma todo con

calma, pero esto es para caerse de culo.

—Lo hago... un poco.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Candy, Terry ni siquiera ha mirado a otra mujer desde que te conoció.

Está loco por ti. Archie creía que jamás vería algo así.

—Archie puede decir lo que le dé la gana, Annie. No cambia el hecho de

que Terry es el dueño de un lugar al que la gente va a practicar sexo, y él a

veces se une a la fiesta. —Me estremezco, me pongo mala sólo de

pensarlo. ¿Que está loco por mí? Y una mierda.

—No puedes castigarlo por su pasado.

—Pero no es su pasado. Sigue siendo el dueño.

—Es su empresa.

—¡Déjame en paz, Annie! —le escupo. Me enoja que lo defienda.

Debería estar de mi parte, no intentando justificar las fechorías de Terry.

Noto que la cama se mueve cuando Annie se levanta y suspira.

—Sigue siendo Terry —dice, y sale de mi cuarto para dejarme sola y

que llore mi pérdida.

Permanezco tumbada y en silencio, intentando despejar la mente de

todos los pensamientos inevitables. No sirve de nada. Las imágenes de las

últimas semanas me invaden el cerebro: nuestro primer encuentro, cuando

me dejó KO; los mensajes de texto, las llamadas y el acoso... Y el sexo. Me

pongo boca abajo y hundo la cara en la almohada.

Las palabras de Annie continúan rondándome la cabeza: «Sigue siendo

Terry.» ¿Acaso sé quién es Terry? Yo sólo sé que este hombre me ha

metido en su torbellino de emociones intensas y me ha cegado con su

cuerpo.

Otra pieza del rompecabezas encaja cuando recuerdo que me dijo que

no tenía contacto con sus padres. Lo repudiaron al morir su tío, cuando

Terry se negó a vender La Mansión. Ahora lo entiendo. No tenía nada que

ver con la herencia ni con compartir los bienes, sino con dejar a su hijo de

veintiún años a cargo de un club de sexo lujoso. Normal que les

preocupara y que se enojaran bastante. Es lógico que no aprobasen su

relación con Michael. Dios santo, ¿sería Michael quien animó a

Terry a adoptar ese estilo de vida? Terry dijo que se lo pasó en grande.

¿Qué clase de joven no disfrutaría como un loco en una casa donde se hace

de todo? Ha practicado de lo lindo. Y es más que probable que sea verdad

lo de que no se ha follado a ninguna mujer dos veces... Excepto a mí.

No hace falta ser Einstein para saber por qué me echaron miradas

asesinas todas aquellas mujeres en La Mansión. Todas lo deseaban. No.

Todas deseaban repetir.

Se la jugó al llevarme allí, pero, ahora que lo pienso, nadie se me

acercó, nunca estaba sola, nunca se me dio libertad para explorar a mis

anchas. ¿Estaba todo el mundo al tanto de mi ignorancia? ¿Habían recibido

instrucciones de cerrar el pico y no acercarse a mí? He sido el hazmerreír

de todo el mundo. Se ha esforzado al máximo para que no me enterara.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que iba a salirle bien? Los comentarios de Sarah sobre

el cuero... Hundo aún más la cabeza en la almohada, sumida en la

desesperación.

—¿Candy? —Levanto la vista y veo a Archie en la puerta, tan derrotado

como antes—. Se ha estado devanando los sesos a diario pensando en cómo

contártelo. Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Siendo rechazado? —digo con sarcasmo—. No, no creo que a

Terrence Grandchester le den calabazas a menudo.

—No. Quiero decir loco por una mujer.

—Lo está, pero de atar. —Me echo a reír.

Archie frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

—Loco por ti.

—No, Archie. Terry está loco por controlarme y manipularme.

—¿Puedo? —Señala el borde de mi cama.

—Tú mismo —refunfuño sin piedad.

Se sienta en un extremo de la cama. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—Candy, conozco a Terry desde hace ocho años. Ni una sola vez lo he

visto comportarse así con una mujer. Nunca ha tenido relaciones, sólo

sexo, pero desde que te conoció es como si hubiera encontrado su propósito

en la vida. Es un hombre distinto y, aunque te hayas sentido frustrada por

lo protector que es, como amigo, me hacía feliz ver que por fin alguien le

importaba lo suficiente como para que actuara de ese modo. Por favor, dale

una oportunidad.

—Su comportamiento no era sólo protector, Archie. —Lo de ser

protector no es más que el principio de una larga lista de exigencias

irracionales.

—Sigue siendo Terry. —Archie repite las palabras de Annie y me mira

suplicante—. La Mansión es su empresa. Sí, mezclaba los negocios con el

placer, pero no tenía nada más. Todo cambió cuando llegaste a su vida.

—No puedo hacer como si nada e ignorarlo, Archie.

Sonríe y me coge la mano.

—Si me dices que puedes dejarlo, sin ninguna duda y sin

remordimientos, entonces me callo y me voy. Si me dices que no lo

quieres, me voy. Pero no creo que puedas. Estás aturdida y confundida, eso

lo sé. Y sí, tiene un pasado, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que te

adora, Candy. Lo lleva escrito en la cara y sus actos lo expresan con claridad.

Dale una oportunidad, por favor. Se merece una oportunidad.

Parece que Archie se ha preparado y ha ensayado bien el discursito de

súplica en nombre de su amigo. Puede que así sea. Debían de saber que al

final me enteraría. ¿Puedo superar esta mierda? Sé que no me estoy

haciendo ningún favor aquí tirada, hecha una pena y dándole vueltas a lo

mismo una y otra vez. Estoy intentando asimilar algo que no entiendo y

que nunca entenderé. Es el dueño de un club de sexo. Este rollo no encaja

en mi idea de un felices para siempre. ¿Podré confiar en él algún día? ¿Le

importo lo suficiente como para que se comporte así? ¿Que me adore

equivale a que me ame? Al principio no hacía ni caso de lo que Terry me

decía en la cama. Todos esos líos de _**«eres sólo mía»**_ y de que no iba a

dejar que me marchara nunca. Decía muchas cosas: _**«Me gustas cubierta de**_

_**encaje», «Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo», «Me encanta tenerte**_

_**aquí»**_... pero nunca lo que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar. ¿Debería haberlo

interpretado de otro modo? ¿Me estaba diciendo lo que yo quería oír pero

con otras palabras? Buscaba sin cesar que le asegurase que no iba a irme.

Si lo único que necesitaba era la seguridad de que no iba a largarme a

ninguna parte, lo cierto es que se la di en muchas ocasiones, ¿no es así?

Siempre le decía que iba a quedarme, pero entonces no sabía nada de La

Mansión. Y ahora lo sé y he salido corriendo.

Siempre me quería de encaje, no de cuero. Insistió en que era suya.

Era posesivo hasta el extremo, más allá de lo razonable. Siempre quería

taparme, que nadie me viera nada, sólo él. Lo del cuero, lo de compartir

pareja y la exposición del cuerpo femenino debe de formar parte del día a

día en La Mansión. ¿Estaba intentando convertirme en lo contrario de todo

lo que conoce? ¿De todo aquello a lo que está acostumbrado? Entonces

¿qué hay del sexo?

Me incorporo. Necesito hablar con él. Creo que podría superar lo de

La Mansión, pero estoy segura de que nunca conseguiré olvidar a Terry. Es

una decisión muy simple, la verdad. Que estuviera tan desesperado y tan

hecho polvo significa que lo está pasando mal, ¿no? No se comportaría así

si yo no significara nada para él, ¿verdad? Son demasiadas preguntas...

Miro a Archie. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su cara de pícaro.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho —dice imitando a Terry. Se levanta con

una mueca de dolor—. Esa zorra malvada... ya llorará cuando no pueda

cumplirle.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Es obvio que la noticia bomba no ha

afectado a Annie del mismo modo que a mí. Me pongo lo primero que encuentro

(unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de Jimmy Hendrix) y tomo las llaves

del coche. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos y la culpa me abre un agujero

enorme en el estómago a puñetazos. La he cagado a lo grande. Él quería

poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Iba a contarme lo de La Mansión, pero ¿y si

quería decirme algo más? Espero que sí, porque voy a averiguarlo. La

advertencia de Susana, que Terry no es la clase de hombre con el que una

deba plantearse un futuro, hace una aparición estelar en mi mente mientras

corro hacia el coche. Quizá tenga razón, pero no puedo vivir sin saber qué

quería decirme.

**Nota: **Ñiñas… temo informarles que este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta bellísima historia…

Nos leemos MAÑANA.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Conduzco hacia el Lusso a lo loco, adelantando, dando bocinazos y

saltándome unos cuantos semáforos en rojo. Cuando llego a la puerta, veo

que el coche de Terry está aparcado en ángulo y ocupa dos de sus plazas de

garaje. Abandono mi Mini en la calle y entro por la puerta de peatones

dando las gracias al cielo por acordarme del código. Corro hacia el

vestíbulo, Calvin está en la mesa del conserje. Se lo ve más alegre que de

costumbre.

—¡Candy! Por fin le he hallado el truco al dichoso equipo —afirma

extasiado.

Me agarro al mostrador de mármol para recobrar el aliento.

—Me alegro, Calvin. Ya te dije que lo lograrías.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Sólo he venido a ver a Terry.

El teléfono suena y Calvin levanta el dedo para decirme que le disculpe

un segundo.

—¿Señor Holland? Sí, cómo no, señor. —Cuelga y anota un par de

cosas en un cuaderno—. Perdona.

—No te preocupes. Voy a subir.

—Candy, el señor Grandchester no me ha informado de que fueras a venir. —

Revisa la pantalla.

Lo miro boquiabierta. ¿Me está tomando el pelo? Ha visto a Terry

subiéndome y bajándome en brazos infinidad de veces. ¿A qué juega? Le

sonrío con dulzura.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Calvin?

Se pone como unas pascuas.

—Básicamente, soy el ayudante personal de trece residentes

ricachones, pero me encanta. Deberías oír las cosas que me piden. Ayer el

señor Daniels me pidió que organizara un paseo en Chopper por la ciudad

para su hija y tres amigos y... —se acerca al mostrador y baja la voz—, el

señor Gómez, del quinto, recibe a una mujer distinta cada día de la semana.

Y al señor Holland parece que le van las tailandesas, pero no se lo cuentes

a nadie. Es confidencial. —Me guiña el ojo y me pregunto qué le habrá

pedido Terry que haga u organice. Para empezar, podría encargarse de que

le arreglen la ventanilla rota.

—Parece muy interesante. Me alegro de que lo estés disfrutando,

Calvin. —Le dedico una sonrisa aún más amplia—. ¿Te importa si subo?

—Tengo que avisarlo primero, Candy.

—¡Pues llama! —le espeto, impaciente y molesta. Calvin marca el

número del ático.

Cuelga y vuelve a llamar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo he visto pasar —murmura con el ceño

fruncido—. Puede que me equivoque.

—Su coche está fuera. Tiene que estar —insisto—. Inténtalo otra vez.

—Señalo el teléfono. Calvin aprieta un par de botones y yo no le quito el ojo

de encima.

Vuelve a colgar sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no está. Y no ha puesto un NM en el sistema, así que no está

durmiendo u ocupado. Debe de haber salido.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿NM?

—No molestar.

—Calvin, sé que está en casa. ¿Me dejas subir, por favor? —le suplico.

No puedo creerme que se esté haciendo tanto de rogar.

Vuelve a acercarse al mostrador, entorna los ojos y mira a un lado y a

otro para comprobar que no hay moros en la costa.

—Puedo meterme en un buen lío por no seguir el protocolo, Candy, pero

por ser tú... —Me guiña el ojo—. Pasa.

—Gracias, Calvin.

Entro de un salto en el ascensor, introduzco el código y rezo para que

no lo haya cambiado, aunque no hace tanto que me he marchado. Dejo

escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas se cierran y comienza a

subir hacia el ático. Ahora sólo falta que me abra la puerta. No tengo llave.

El estómago me da unos cuantos vuelcos cuando llega el ascensor y

me encuentro delante de las puertas del apartamento de Terry. Frunzo el

ceño. Está abierto y se oye música. Está muy alta.

Franqueo la puerta con cuidado y al instante mis oídos reciben el

bombardeo de una canción muy potente y conmovedora pero triste. Está

por todas partes. La letra me cae

encima como una losa y me pongo en guardia. Ahora mismo es ruidosa y

deprimente. Tengo que

encontrar el mando a distancia para poder bajar el volumen o apagarla. Me

afecta demasiado. Suena en todos los altavoces integrados, así que no hay

escapatoria. Quizá no esté en casa. Tal vez el equipo se haya averiado,

porque es imposible que pueda soportar la música a tal volumen durante

mucho rato. Pero la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Me tapo los oídos

con las manos y busco algún tipo de mando a distancia. Corro a la cocina y

veo uno sobre la isla. Pulso el botón y bajo el volumen; mucho.

Una vez solucionado lo del nivel de ruido, empiezo a buscar a Terry en

la planta principal. Pongo un pie en el primer peldaño y doy un puntapié a

algo que repiquetea contra el suelo. Recojo la botella de cristal y la pongo

en la consola que hay al pie de la escalera antes de empezar a subir los

peldaños de dos en dos.

Voy directa al dormitorio principal, pero él no está. Busco como una

posesa en todas las habitaciones de la planta. Nada. ¿Dónde está? Bajo la

mitad de la escalera y me paro en seco al ver la botella vacía que he

recogido antes.

Es _**vodka**_. O lo era. No queda ni gota.

Una ola de ansiedad me recorre el cuerpo y un millón de

pensamientos se agolpan en mi mente. Nunca he visto a Terry beber.

Nunca. Siempre que había alcohol, él lo rechazaba y pedía agua. Nunca se

me había ocurrido preguntarme por qué. ¿Lo he visto beber alguna vez?

No, creo que no. Contemplo la botella vacía de vodka sobre la mesa y

pienso que la ha tirado al suelo con poco cuidado. Algo no va bien.

—No, por favor, no —susurro para mis adentros.

Me viene a la cabeza lo mucho que insistió en que no bebiera el

viernes. Nuestra pelea en el Blue Bar cuando intentó obligarme a beber

agua ya no parece una cosa ni tan rara ni tan poco razonable.

Oigo el ruido de algo que se cae. Me olvido de la botella de vodka

vacía y miro hacia la terraza. Las puertas de cristal se abren. Bajo la

escalera a toda velocidad, cruzo el salón y derrapo al llegar a la terraza y

ver a Terry intentando levantarse de una de las tumbonas. ¿Es que he vivido

con los ojos cerrados durante las últimas semanas? No me he enterado de

nada.

Lleva una toalla a la cintura y una botella de vodka en una mano. La

agarra con fuerza mientras intenta apoyarse en la otra mano para

levantarse. Maldice como un poseso.

Me quedo petrificada. Este hombre del que me he enamorado, una

fuerza de la naturaleza, apasionado y cautivador, ha quedado reducido a un

borracho asqueroso. ¿Cómo he podido no verlo? Aún no me he hecho a la

idea de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Esto qué es, la guinda del pastel? ¿Qué

he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Cuando consigue ponerse de pie, se vuelve para tenerme cara a cara.

Tiene la mirada perdida y está pálido. No parece él.

—Demasiado tarde, señorita. —Arrastra las palabras con odio, sin

quitarme la vista de encima. Nunca me había mirado así. Nunca me había

hablado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojado conmigo. ¿Qué le ha

pasado?

—Estás borracho. —Menuda estupidez acabo de decir, pero es que las

demás palabras han huido, gritando como locas, de mi cerebro. Mis ojos

nunca se repondrán de todo lo que han visto hoy.

—Qué observadora. —Levanta la botella y se bebe el resto. Después,

se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Aunque no lo bastante borracho.

—Se acerca y, de forma instintiva, me aparto de su camino. Me haría daño

si tropezara conmigo.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto.

—A ti qué te importa —escupe sin mirarme siquiera.

Lo sigo a la cocina y lo veo sacar otra botella de vodka del congelador

y tirar la que está vacía en la pila. Desenrosca el tapón de la nueva.

—¡Mierda! —murmura al tiempo que sacude la mano. Entonces veo

que la tiene hinchada y llena de cortes. No ceja en su empeño de

desenroscar el tapón hasta que lo consigue y le da un buen trago a la

botella.

—Terry, alguien tiene que mirarte esa mano.

Se mira la mano y le da otro trago a la botella.

—Pues mírala. Pero tú has causado un daño mayor —gruñe. ¿Es culpa

mía? ¿Qué intenta decirme? ¿Que, junto con todo lo demás, lo he

empujado a la bebida?— Sí, quédate ahí parada... ahí pasmada... y... y...

confusa. ¡Te lo dije! —grita—. ¿Acaso no te lo advertí? Te... ¡Te lo

advertí! —Está histérico.

—¿Qué me advertiste? —pregunto con calma, aunque ya sé lo que me

va a decir. Éste es el daño aún mayor que iba a causar si lo dejaba. De esto

era de lo que no iba a recuperarse. Las cosas eran más llevaderas conmigo

porque entonces no bebía. ¿Por qué?

Engulle más vodka. Intento calcular cuánto habrá bebido. Es la tercera

botella que he visto, pero ¿y las que no habré visto? ¿Puede beber tanto una

persona?

—¡Qué típico! —grita mirando al techo.

—No lo sabía —susurro.

Se echa a reír.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabías? —Me señala con la botella—. Te dije que

causarías más daño si me dejabas y aun así lo hiciste. Ahora mira cómo

estoy. Sus palabras hacen que me estremezca. Quiero llorar. Lo veo así y me

entran ganas de sollozar sin parar, pero el aturdimiento controla las

lágrimas. Éste no es el Terry que yo conozco. Este hombre es un extraño,

cruel, hiriente y despiadado, y yo no siento nada por él. No necesito a este

hombre.

Se me acerca y me aparto. No quiero estar cerca de él.

—Eso es, echa a correr. —Sigue avanzando, acortando la distancia a

cada paso—. Eres una calientabraguetas, Candy. Te tengo y no te tengo,

luego te tengo otra vez. ¡Decídete de una puta vez!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras alcohólico? —pregunto cuando mi

espalda choca contra la pared. No puedo retroceder más. «¿Por qué no me

lo contaste todo?»

—¿Y darte otra razón para no quererme? —espeta. Luego parece darle

vueltas a algo—. ¡No soy alcohólico!

_«¡Negación!»_ ¿Hasta qué punto es grave la situación? Nunca lo he

visto borracho.

Está delante de mí, mirándome desde arriba. Tan de cerca, sus ojos

parecen aún más oscuros y vacíos.

—Necesitas ayuda. —Se me quiebra la voz. Yo también voy a

necesitar ayuda.

—Te necesitaba a ti y... tú... tú me dejaste. —Su aliento es cálido,

pero no huele a menta, como siempre. Lo único que percibo son los

efluvios del alcohol. Los que dicen que el vodka no huele mienten.

Le planto las manos en el pecho para echarlo atrás, pero aplico una

presión mínima porque me da miedo tirarlo al suelo. Es increíble. Este

hombre alto, fuerte y musculoso no se tiene en pie. El tacto de su pecho es

el de siempre, el que yo conozco, pero es lo único de él que me resulta

familiar en este momento.

Da un paso atrás y vuelve a llevarse la botella a los labios. Quiero

quitársela y tirarla al suelo.

—Perdona, ¿estoy invadiendo tu espacio? —Se ríe—. Antes no te

molestaba.

—Antes no estabas borracho. —Se la devuelvo.

—No... cierto. Estaba demasiado ocupado follándote como para beber.

—Me mira asqueado y se inclina hacia mí—. Estaba demasiado ocupado

follándote como para pensar en nada. Y a ti te encantaba. —Suelta una risa

burlona—. Eras buena. De hecho, la mejor que he tenido. Y he tenido

muchas.

La ira se apodera de mí tan rápido que ni me doy cuenta de que mi

mano ha cobrado vida y le ha dado un bofetón. No hasta que empieza a

dolerme. ¡Joder, qué daño me hecho!

Permanece con la cara ladeada, tal y como se la ha dejado mi mano

iracunda. Luego la vuelve para mirarme, muy despacio.

—Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?

Lo miro con desdén y niego con la cabeza. Es como si estuviera en

una película sin sentido. Estas cosas no pasan en la vida real. A mí no me

pasan. Clubs de sexo, locura desenfrenada y estupidos alcohólicos. ¿Cómo

he acabado en este circo?

—Estás hecho una puta mierda.

—Cuidado con esa boca —dice arrastrando las palabras.

—¡No me digas cómo tengo que hablar! —le grito—. No tienes

derecho a decirme cómo debo hacer nada. ¡Ya no!

—Estoy-hecho-una-puta-mierda-por-tu-culpa —subraya. Arrastra

cada palabra y me hunde el índice en la cara. Me temo que voy a pegarle

un puñetazo en ese careto de borracho si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo.

Pero todas mis cosas están aquí y necesito cogerlas. No quiero tener que

volver nunca más.

Le doy un empellón y corro hacia la escalera. Con suerte, estará

demasiado borracho como para subirlas y podré recogerlo todo sin más

discusiones violentas. Subo lo más rápido que puedo, entro en el

dormitorio y vacilo unos instantes preguntándome dónde habrá puesto mi

maleta.

Encuentro mi bolsa de viaje guardada con pulcritud en el vestidor,

detrás de unas cajas de zapatos. Tiro de ella, descuelgo mi ropa de las

perchas y recojo mis cosas del suelo al mismo tiempo. Vuelvo al

dormitorio y me encuentro a Terry en la puerta. Ha tardado más que de

costumbre, pero ha conseguido subir la escalera. Lo ignoro y me dirijo al

baño a toda prisa. Meto mis pertenencias en la bolsa sin comprobar si están

cerradas. Es probable que acabe con una pila de ropa manchada de champú,

pero me importa un pimiento. Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Te trae recuerdos, Candy?

Terry está acariciando la superficie de mármol del lavabo doble, muy

serio. Intento olvidar nuestro encuentro de la noche de la inauguración. Fue

en esta habitación donde finalmente me rendí a este hombre. En este cuarto

de baño hicimos el amor por primera vez. _**No**_, follamos por primera vez. Y

ahora todo va a acabar también aquí.

Me cierra el paso con su cuerpo tambaleante. No lleva consigo la

botella de vodka y la toalla está demasiado suelta. Intento salir pero me lo

impide. No hay manera de escapar.

—¿Te vas de verdad? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿Creías que iba a quedarme? —pregunto exasperada. ¿Después de

todo lo que he visto hoy? Creía que podía sobreponerme a lo de La

Mansión y toda la mierda asociada a ella y ahora me encuentro con esto.

Mi mundo, que ya de por sí estaba hecho añicos, acaba de quedar reducido

a cenizas. Ni todo el amor del mundo podría arreglar este desastre. Me ha

montado en una montaña rusa. Me ha engañado y me ha manipulado a

propósito.

—Así que ¿se acabó? ¿Me has puesto la vida patas arriba, has causado

todo este daño y ahora te vas sin arreglarlo?

Lo miro estupefacta. ¿Se cree que es el único afectado por todo esto?

¿Me dice que yo le he puesto la vida patas arriba? Este hombre alucina

incluso borracho.

—Adiós, Terry. —Lo dejo y corro hacia la escalera luchando contra el

impulso de mirar atrás. El hombre arrebatador del que me había

enamorado, el hombre al que creía que iba a amar el resto de mi vida, ha

sido cruelmente reemplazado por una criatura borracha y asquerosa.

—¡Quería decírtelo, pero te empeñaste en ser tan difícil como

siempre! —ruge a mi espalda—. ¿Cómo puedes irte? —Su crueldad me

provoca escalofríos, pero sigo andando—. ¡Candy, nena, por favor!

Mientras bajo la escalera, oigo un estrépito seguido de una colección

de golpes y objetos que caen. Corro aún más rápido. Cualquier sueño de

lanzarme a sus brazos fuertes y cariñosos se ha desvanecido por completo.

Mi final feliz con mi hombre arrebatador ha quedado reducido a la nada.

Podría haberme metido en una relación seria con Terry sin tener la más

remota idea de sus oscuros secretos. ¿Cuándo los habría descubierto?

Debería dar las gracias. Al menos me he enterado antes de que fuera

demasiado tarde.

¿Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Ya es demasiado tarde.

Me acerco a la puerta de casa de Annie, una vez más como una zombi. Se abre antes

de que meta la llave en la cerradura.

Me mira con el rostro desfigurado por la confusión.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me pregunta. Tiene los ojos abiertos como

platos y llenos de preocupación. Archie aparece detrás de ella. Una mirada

me basta para darme cuenta de que él sabe con exactitud lo que ha

ocurrido.

Mis doloridos músculos se rinden, incluso el corazón, y me desplomo

en el suelo sollozando incontroladamente. Soy a duras penas consciente de

que Annie me abraza y me acuna entre sus brazos, pero no me consuelan.

No son los de Terry.

**FIN...**

_Hasta una semana después, cuando Candy se encontrará... __Debajo de __**SU HOMBRE**__._

…_.._

**Nota: **Ñiñas hemos llegado al final del primer libro de esta bella historia. Agradezco enormemente a todas las chicas que me han seguido desde el inicio tanto a las que dejaban sus comentarios como a las que leían anónimamente. ¡Muchas Gracias!.

Debo informarles que subiré la segunda parte de mi hombre hasta el dia 2 de enero, esto debido a que tengo otra adaptación, a la cual no le he dedicado el tiempo que se merece; es por esto que tomare la próxima semana (5-11 de enero) para avanzar con el fic titulado _**Una Noche**_, el cual, por cierto, les invito a leer.

Nos leemos dentro de una semana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


End file.
